Unwritten
by divinepassion76
Summary: Fionna and Cake are just characters in Ice King's fanfiction right? Wrong. When the fate of Aaa is threatened, Fionna sacrifices herself, striking a deal with an enemy. Despite their competition for their human girl's affection, Marshall and Prince Gumball join forces with Finn and Jake to save their realms from destruction of the Lich. Contains lemons/language/cliffhangers
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

Love Lust and Light

Hey guys so this is my first Adventure Time Fanfiction. I would say this story is a couple years after Fionna fought the Ice queen dressed as Gumball so she'd mostly likely 17/18. I do not own adventure time or the characters from the show. I have no idea how I started writing this thing but here it is, now I can't seem to stop. Enjoy

"Hey PG you think we should throw candy corn instead of rice for after Cake and LM get hitched"? Fionna joked dusting her hands on her skirt

She turned around to see Gumball with a large bag of candy corn, struggling into the room as if he was carrying Marshall Lee in Bat form.

Fionna just watched for a second taking in the irony.

"Oh, dude I was totally kidding but, ok I guess you read my mind". She joked running over to help PG.

"This is so heavy"! Gumball replied. He then felt the weight lifted from him by the adventuress herself single handed.

"No sweat dude, I got it". Fionna joked lifting up the giant sack about her head. She felt the gravity of the floor release her into the air as she held the bag with her arms tightly around it while her legs were scooped up from the ground by an invisible force

"Hey girlie what's good" Marshall asked as he floated with Fionna in his arms as she blushed brilliantly.

"Hey man, you here to help us out"? Fionna asked as Marshall's mouth twisted into a confused smirk.

"whatttt...I only see one of you doing any work" He said sheepishly, puncturing his lip with his fig to Gumball.

Gumball blushed, clearing his throat as he fixed his collar.

"I don't recall requesting a meeting with the devil". He murmured as Marshall put Fionna down.

"I make house calls now and then". Marshall said as he floated in the air strumming his bass.

"Praytell, why in Aaa would I want you here, besides having an absurd desire to have you be in the way".

Marshall scoffed practically laughing at the insult.

"Brah, lets be real for a hot sec... you aint doing nothing pink boy but being your gumwad self and making Fionna do all the heavy work... get some protein powder or something..gob dang". Marshall muttered as he flew over to PG, tapping his palm against his shoulder and forcing the prince to rock back and force for a moment like licquorice.

PG's face produced a dark pink color as he grew irritated.

"Alright, that's enough for today with your nonsense, now if you excuse US, Fionna and I have work to finish".

Marshall lee rolled his eyes as he lounged floating in the air.

"You allllwaaayys need Fionna around to help you with everything. God forbid she's not there to catch you if you trip and break a nail". Marshall teased showing his own claws.

Fionna shook her head, pulling her bunny hat over her eyes.

"Here was go again". She murmured.

She couldn't stand seeing her two best buds bicker. Cake however, loved the drama, she could've watched it all day if she wasn't too busy at the frosting kingdom picking out her wedding cake. Fionna was all for going with her to help and most stuff her face with 20 different types of cake, however Gumball requested her immediate assistance. At this rate with the two of them bickering, nothing was going to get done at least for today. The wedding was literally a few days away and Fionna had yet to find something to wear. After hours of going back and forth with Cake, she had no choice to agree to wear another fancy dress to her dismay. She had been so caught up with decorating the chapel and reception room in the candy kingdom that she completely forgot to find something. Looking at Marshall lee and Gumball bicker she sighed hoping they could hurry this up so she could hit up the silk kingdom and find something last minute.

"Fionna's has a job to be my guardian so of course I'd let her protect me"

"That girl has literally sacrificed her life twice a week just to save your gummy butt. Are you honestly that helpless, you can't do anything? One day she may get killed"!

PG's body's tensed up as she stood face to face with Marshall, anger producing in his eyes.

"Yea you'd like to be there if she was dying so you could bite her now wouldn't you leech"?! Gumball murmured softly.

Marshall twisted his mouth into a smirk of delight.

"If I didn't know better Gummy, I'd say you were threatened by me". Marshall accused.

Gumball let out an appalled gasp.

"Me? Threatened by you?! How dare you accuse me of being so, I'm a prince". PG said harmlessly poking at Marshall to show intimidation.

"And I'm a King, I outrank you"! Marshall stated, making PG's eyes narrow and lips curl.

As he was about to say another word, Fionna jumped in, throwing herself into the battle scene to separate the two

"Hey! Cut it out you Nimrods can't we please for like five seconds all get along"!?Fionna interrupted pushing both their chests away from each other.

Marshall smirked to Gumball as well as Fionna. "Whatever, I've made my point. But clearly I'm not enough influence for Gum drop over here". He turned to Fionna smirking.

"You could learn something from your guardian, she clearly benches, I mean look at those toned legs". Fionna's face grew scarlet as she glared into Marshall's black eyes pulling down her skirt.

"Catch you later girly". Marshall winked and quickly kissed Fionna on the cheek before vanishing.

Fionna just stood where she was both baffled and annoyed. Marshall just adored showing off his semi-existant romantic relationship with her in front of PG. Not to mention, he also adored the shade of red on her cheeks when he tormented her. Fionna groaned shaking her head. Gumball turned around sadly as he started to fill little bags of candy corn for the guest to throw at the ceremony.

"Is that official"? PG muttered lowly,

Fionna turned her attention back to the prince, drawing closer to him.

"Is what official"? She asked innocently.

PG looked over his shoulder to her with suspicion and annoyance in his eyes.

"You and... it"? He scoffed as if the mere mention of Marshall made the blood in his body boil.

Fionna blushed even more brilliantly.

"uh..I mean no"? She stated almost as if she didn't really know herself.

PG stared at her for a minute and then focused on filling the bags.

"Fionna...do you think he's right"? PG asked as he noticed his scrawny arms growing tired just from scooping candy corn..

"No I don't, because I don't bench….I deadlift". Fionna correctly feeling her own flexed muscle.

"No…I mean…do you think I'm weak"? Gumball questions sadly

Fionna drew her attention to Prince Gumball and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the sack and turned around to face her

"I think you are perfect the way you are, man. Don't let bat brains get to you". Fionna assured as Gumball smiled and looked away.

"Thanks Fionna". His eyes then widened as an idea came to mind. He took her hands gingerly and smiled at her.

"By Gob, I have an idea! Why don't you train me"!

"Huh"? Fionna questioned.

She had a feeling that things were certain to go wrong.

"You know! You can teach me how to lift that way I won't feel so defeated after lifting an insignificant sack of candy corn". He said tossing the small shovel to the side and immediately experience a cramp in his joint as his face twisted with a bit of pain.

Fionna scratched her head thinking about the Prince's request.

"Gee man I don't know, I mean we still need to set up and on top of that I've yet to find something to wear for the ceremony". She explained.

"Oh , I almost forgot to tell you, Cake has already taken care of that. She sent me a lovely design and I had the silk people make you a gown for the wedding. It should be sitting in your room". Fionna blushed and smiled as she watched PG shake the pain from his arm.

She rolled her eyes wondering what kind of record PG would have before giving up during a training session

" Ok fine, I guess I could help you build a bit of muscle".


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian

Chapter 2: Guardian

"Come on dude just two more". Fionna coached spotting Gumball as he dead lifted fifty pounds.

His face was almost neon red at this point. Sweat ran down his neck and soaked his light pink t shirt. With his sneakers planted on the ground, he put weight of his legs as he lifted, clutching the bar and pushing it above his head.

"This is actually torture". He complained, about to finish his last rep.

"You got it"! Fionna encouraged.

At the sound of those words, a flashback occurred to Gumball. He remembered the time when he and Fionna had encountered Marshall Lee on his roof the day Fionna saved the fluffy people. His eyebrows narrowed, remembering how Fionna swooned over Marshall and as he had made his way back into the castle he slipped because he was not strong or coordinated enough to keep himself from any chance of harm's way. Thinking of the way Marshall smirked at him earlier for being so weak forced him to lift the bar completely over his head and then throw it. Fionna gasped and ducked as the weight flew over her head.

"I'm sorry, Fionna". Gumball gasped as he planted his hands on his bent knees and inhaled deeply.

"Dude you did awesome. You completed your first weight lifting session". Fionna congratulated.

Still breathing heavily, Gumball looked up with his red stains cheeks and smiled. Fionna blushed seeing him smile. She was impressed by his dedication. Watching him take part in one of her workouts had not only surprised her but had also sparked a bit of attraction. She could see the muscles in his body working from his arms down to his legs. She thought for sure he'd complain the whole time of being sweaty and dirty. It shocked her that he wasn't even wearing his crown which was a very rare site. As Prince caught his breath, Fionna turned her back on him, making her way towards their water bottles sitting on a bench. While reaching over to pick up one, she peered over her shoulder and watched Gumball for a moment. He started to stand upright, uncurling his back. Placing a hand on his hip, he shook his hair a bit that appeared attractive and soft in its messy state despite the beads of sweat that ran down one side of his face and down his neck. Fionna shut her eyes, feeling her heart beat speed up from such a masculine side of PG that she had never seen. A part of her wanted to go over to him and run a hand through his hair playfully as if to fix it. As she thought about it more, she couldn't help but imagine her hand making from his head to his shoulders and back as if to she were to examine his hard work for herself.

"What are we doing next"? PG asked as he turned his head toward Fionna.

He blushed a bit seeing her bent over and quickly looked away despite his desire not to. Fionna's cheeks were colored bright red as well as she stood up and fixed her skirt.

"Follow me". Fionna said, throwing Gumball a canteen of water.

Desperately he chugged and followed her, choking on water soon after.

"Unbelievable, a canteen of water can even overcome me". He said sarcastically.

Fionna shook her head and smiled picking up two swords.

"Shut up you're doing super good. Keep this up every day and you will be super fit in no time"!

Gumball nodded and took one of the swords. He examined it for a moment looking at his reflection. Taking his eyes away from the sword he then stared at Fionna as she thrashed the swords practicing her menacing looking techniques. He thought of how she must think of him and how no wonder she preferred danger zones like Marshall Lee or Flame Prince. Even when he was dating Fionna for a period of time, his insecurity only seemed to build whenever Marshall was around. Just seeing him try and dangle her infront of him from the other day had irritating him beyond belief. He had expected Marshall to literally and figuratively swoop right in the day that they broke up. As Gumball watched Fionna swing around her own weapon for warming herself up, he couldn't help but feel remorse for their breakup. They were forced apart from each other for the sake of Gumball finding a suitable wife to be his queen despite his belief that he already had one.

Fionna put her sword in the belt hole of her skirt and came towards Gumball.

"Ok, so let's work on some sword combat. Since I don't want you getting hurt, I'm going to need to uh position you". Fionna said a bit sheepishly, gripping the back of her neck.

The heat of embarrassment was concealed on her face as PG just smirked with amusement. It was as if Fionna was trying to remember and at the same time forget when the last time was that she had touched him in any way. Those memories of her holding onto his arm and his hand as well as the times she laid her head on his chest seemed to come back to her as she started to position him. Simply touching the pink skin on Gumball's arm brought back those memories to Fionna despite her desire to forget them. He heart seemed to clutch against her chest as if their time together had ended only yesterday. Despite their breakup being a couple months ago, PG also felt remorse. He could see in Fionna's eyes that purposely dodged his that she still felt uneasy around him. Fionna found her body pressed up close and personal against the prince's chest, trying to position his arm holding the sword. He stared at her lovingly as she talked excitingly about sword fighting and what she could teach him. Straightening her voice, she stepped away from him, taking in his sweet scent. After lifting his arm up a bit more she told him to bend his knees and keep his back up straight. Stepping away from him, Fionna admired her work and nodded.

"Ok, charge at me". Fionna said, pulling her sword from the belt hoop of her skirt.

"What? Are you insane"?! PG called out, horrified as the handle of the sword that he held in both hands resting on his shoulder shook.

"Do it"!

"That's obsurd I might hurt you". He noted arrogantly.

Fionna lifted one eyebrow to him as if to say, "Really are you serious".

After all, she had battled multiple monsters at once as well as gigantic ones. Fighting Gumball would literally be a piece of candy. Gumball shifted his weight and darted to her with a battle cry. His sword pointed to her as if he was jousting. In one hand Fionna grabbed Gumball by the wrist that held his sword and flipped him over. He laid there silently. If he didn't feel emasculated then, he sure as ever did now. Fionna looked over him, the shadow of her face darkened the room.

"Rule number one, don't ever charge at someone sword first. You need to use it like an extension of yourself. If it was your arm you would've broken it easily".

Fionna said as she stood up straight admiring her sword.

It was old and a bit rusty but it was her favorite because every battle she ever had, she had one with this sword. She gave Gumball a hand and helped him up. For the rest of the afternoon, she taught him how to cross blades correctly, how to achieve proper footwork and even how to look for weak points. The sun was setting as Gumball and Fionna's swords clashed against each other, both of them sweating and grunting as they dodged one another. Fionna saw Gumball's leg stick out at one point and just as she was about to knock him over, he spun quickly and surprising Fionna as she clashed her blade against his before he almost sliced her face in half. The two of them pushed against each other's blade for a few moments looking intently into each other's eyes. As she stared into his brilliant focused purple eyes, she got an idea. Without warning she let out a cry of pain. Gumball gripped less on the sword as her name came from his lips. Before he could finish, Fionna got back in the game, thrashing her sword around her head, then clashing against PG's sword and forcing it out of his hands and into the tumble mats. He just stared at the sword in amazing before he laughed and turned back to Fionna

"You cheated". He said slightly unamused.

"That's rule number two, don't give into weakness. You could've backed off if you thought I was hurt you don't need to keep clashing if you think you are hurting me, obviously DON'T EVER do that with an enemy though, especially Ice Queen, she's full of tricks". Fionna explained.

"Understood…well, thank you Fionna, I truly am grateful". Gumball said as he held his arms out to her.

She smiled and came in for the sweaty hug which she knew would also be rare coming from Gumball. He embraced her warmly, pressing his temple into her hair. Fionna rubbed his back and allowed her cheek to rest against his heart that she could feel beating into her ear. She shut her ears, feeling her heart sink again as PG hugged her close. Their embrace lasted beyond the duration of a friendly hug which made them both experience senses of satisfaction and guilt.

"I don't want to lose you, man". Fionna said into PG's shirt.

The prince broke their embrace gently and instead placed his hands on Fionna's shoulders to look at her. Just by examining her expression, Gumball could tell that Fionna knew she was disliked by his new bride. Their wedding was in a matter of weeks and shortly after, Gumabll's fiancé, Water Princess would inherit control over all of the candy kingdom, including his guardian. Gumball shook his head slowly, forcing a small smile to crack his lips. His thumb caressed Fionna's shoulder tenderly as she waited for an answer.

"I won't let anything in this world keep us apart". Gumball stated warmly.

Fionna smiled a bit and blushed as she looked away. Running his hands over her arms, Gumball pulled her back into his embrace. As Fionna took back her spot above the crook of his neck, she pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh as she remembered all they had been through together. Over the past four years, they had become coworkers, best friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and then friends once again. While Fionna allowed herself to be pressed against her ex, the images of him and his new wife together disturbed her. She was his employee before anything else, however their past romantic relationship seemed to haunt her every time she simply looked at him. It was a burden that she hoped would someday leave her.

Over in the Ice Kingdom, Ice queen glared at her crystal ice ball, watching the two embrace one another. Ice Queen sneered at the vision of Prince Gumball happily embracing Fionna, resting his cheek against the top of her white rabbit hat. Her long blue nails tapped against her crossed arms while she monitored them

"I can't take another day of them being all lovey dovey! Why couldn't he have chosen me to be his girlfriend"! Ice Queen called out, slamming her fist against the ice table that held the crystal ball.

Waddling into the room, Ice Queen's prized side kick stared up at the crystal ball, noting the differences between their master and Fionna.

"Wank"! The penguin called out.

"What is it with guys and blondes anyway"!? Ice Queen called out in response to her penguin's analysis.

Letting out a shriek of frustration in her fit of rage, she released ice from her hands, curling her fingers as she noticed a block of ice now encased her yellow lamp. As she stared at the frozen object, an idea came to mind. Turning her attention back to her crystal that stalked Fionna and Gumball, she folded her arms as she plotted to herself. Her lips curled and her eyes tightened staring at the blonde wrapped in Prince Gumball's arms securely.

"I'll show that tomboy! She's nothing without her strength. There's no way she can get in the way of me and my Gumball if she can't fight".

Ice queen cackled wickedly to herself and the image of Prince Gumball and Fionna split down the middle, separating them both from one another.


	3. Chapter 3:Conflict

Chapter 3: Mature Thoughts

"And just where the hell have you been girl"? Cake asked stirring a pot of spaghetti

"Oh, I was with Gumball and helping him set up for the wedding" Fionna mentioned, rubbing the back of her sore neck.

Cake raised an eyebrow to her sister.

"Girl do I look like a sucka to you"? Cake asked as she perched off her stool infront of the stove.

Fionna glared at her puzzled.

"Wah"? She asked, hiding a yawn with her hand.

Cake kept her eyes on her sister, cautious as if she might try to sprint away.

"Sit yo ass down"! Cake called out, stretching out her hand to push Fionna onto the couch.

"Cake, what the junk"! Fionna called out, leaning over the couch.

Her feline sister continued to glare at Fionna as her index finger pointed downward towards the answering machine button of their home phone. The flash of a small red light flickered on an off as the voice of an automatic messaging system notified the room with a missed call and message. It wasn't long before Fionna recognized the sound of Gumball's voice filling the room as well as her ears.

"Hello Fionna it's Prince Gumball….what am I saying…of course you know it's me, I told you before you left that I'd check to make sure you got home safe…uh…well….anyway I just wanted to call and say that I enjoyed our time together today..I hope that I satisfied you with my performance",

Cake raised an eyebrow even higher as Fionna blushed greatly.

"Please let me know when you get home, I look forward to continuing our private sessions". The message ended with Cake's neck stretching across the room to meet Fionna face to face with a smirk curling her lips.

"Private sessions, huh"? Cake teased as Fionna sat still uncomfortably.

"That was NOT..the best way to phrase it". Fionna muttered as her cheeks stung with mortification.

"Ya'll were using protection right"? Cake asked suspiciously.

"Cause you know if you go'n home wreck, you",

"What! No Cake it's not like that at all, I, we",

Cake wacked a hand over Fionna's mouth, silencing her sister.

"Look baby cakes I'm not the biggest fan of Gumball's future water heffa wife either",

Cake announced, as her trail frizzed out just thinking of the water doused girl.

"But I'm just saying, Fi If you doing Tier 15 with Gumball make sure he don't put no little gumballs in you".

Fionna removed Cake's hand from her mouth, doused with embarrassment.

"Cake we didn't hook up! I was coaching him".

"Oh…Than what were yall teaching him"? Cake asked suspicious

Fionna groaned.

"I was teaching him how to fight"

Cake shrunk back to her normal size after the reveal.

"Fight? Ain't that our job"? Cake asked folding her arms.

Fionna groaned and rubbed her temple as she tried to expel the images of her and gumball partaking in Cake's perverted scenario.

"Yea but Marshall Lee made a comment about Gumball always being a damsel and he got self-conscious about it so he asked me to help him get some muscle and so I trained him all day. I'm training him tomorrow too just so he can get used to working out. I mean I think it's good for him and plus we hung out a ton while I trained him it was pretty rad. Gumball and I have never really spent time like that together since we…broke up".

Cake placed a hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort as Fionna rested her arms on her knees, bowing her head to the floor in defeat.

"For what it's worth, Fi….that sea bitch aint got nothing on you".

Fionna turned to her sister, nodding to her as a thankyou for her constant support.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to get through the wedding, Cake…seeing them together is going to suck". Fionna admitted as she tried not to imagine water princess hanging on her ex.

Cake rubbed her sister's back tenderly.

"Don't be worrying about that walking seawood salad….you know why? Because you should feel bad for her",

Fionna looked to Cake puzzled.

"You don't need a crown to be acknowledged as a queen…she does….and everyone in Ooo knows that…especially PG". Cake said with a smile

Fionna wrapped her arms around her sister who gratefully accepted the embrace.

"Oh that reminds me, I designed a dress for you. I made sure it was blue this time so you better put the damn thing on". Cake warned sternly as she broke from comforting her sister.

Fionna rolled her eyes and went upstairs to find a big white box with a blue bow sitting on top of her bed. Eagerly she lifted the top off the box and stared at the pretty blue fabric that laid in the box. The gown itself just looked incredibly breath taking. After those four hours of fighting with Cake over wearing the dress, Fionna finally understood why it meant so much to her sister. She gently lifted it out of the box and carried it against her chest to the mirror and admired its beautiful embroidery and lacy design. Fionna stripped off her clothes including her beloved bunny hat and pulled the dress over her head. She flipped her long blonde hair out of the back of the dress and zippered it up half way. The dress exposed her cleavage in an elegant way even without a bra. It had thin spaghetti straps and lacy cuffs off the shoulder and around the forearm. A cat calling whistle rang through Fionna's ears as her eyes widened.

"Are you wearing THAT to the wedding that is Tot's crazzzzy son"!

A familiar male said. Fionna gasped hugging the dress to her chest.

"Marshall! Get out"! She yelled, covering her chest, curling her back

Marshall shook his head and snickered floating to her from her open window.

"What's the matter Fi? You have no probably showing off your thighs yet I can't see your back exposed"? He teased seductively running his cold fingers lightly down her bare back, barely tickling her skin.

Fionna swung around and knocked him in the face. "Ow my cheek meat"! Marshall yelled holding his face.

"How long were you standing there"! Fionna yelled trying to get the rest of the dress zipped up. Marshall smirked.

"I'd tell you but you might hit me again". Marshall teased staring at Fionna up and down in the mirror.

Fionna blushed brilliantly, much to Marshall's delight.

"Can you please, get lost, this is humiliating enough". Fionna complained as she struggled to zip her dress up all the way.

"Aren't girls supposed to know how to do this stuff"? He commented slapping Fionna's hands away slightly and zippering up the rest of the dress.

He stared in the mirror with her. The floor length gown fit her body perfectly. The color matched her eyes and the dress fit her shape to make the curves of her waist look smooth and touchable.

"Wow, your candy crush is going to lose his mind". Marshall teased, resting his chin on Fionna's bare shoulder as he continued to eye her entire body in the mirror.

Butterflies erupted in Fionna's stomach as she felt Marshall's cold skin against her heated flesh. She took in his masculine scent that smelled of oak and a bit of sulfur which she hated to admit intrigued her.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks". Fionna said curtly as she looked away, noting that Marshall could read her thoughts.

Marshall scoffed, unconvinced.

"Oh doesn't it? You sure stand up for him a lot"

"Well you sure pick on him a lot". Fionna reminded, gazing at Marshall as he lifted her chin off her skon

"Easy target but not quite as fun as you". Marshall grinned evilly lifting Fionna's chin to him.

Fionna slapped his hand away glaring at him.

"Just try to behave on Sunday". Fionna asked seriously.

Marshall folded his arms as he floated.

"Whatever turns you on, sweetheart" remarked as Marshall flew to the window.

Fionna rolled her eyes to the vampire.

"You might have every other girl in Ooo seduced but not this one". Fionna noted proudly.

Marshall poked his lip with his fang to her, amused by such a lie.

"You're a terrible liar, Blue".

"And you are terrible at taking the hint that I want you to beat it".

Marshall raised an eyebrow to her with delight at the thought. His eyes darted from her seductively to her bed.

"When and where"? Marshall teased with a smirk as Fionna started to feel senses of temptation between her legs.

Marshall stared at her, enjoying her thoughts that he had conjured up by arousing her eighteen year old mind.

"Get lost, already". Fionna said playfully, completely shoving him out the window.

Marshall laughed and gave her a toothy grin. "Until next time, princess". He said flying off into the night as Fionna stared out her window and watched him go.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trade Off

Chapter 4: The trade off

For the next two days, Fionna and Gumball had spent a lot of time together training, preparing for the wedding but most importantly actually having real conversations. It was refreshing to both of them and seemed natural as if their previous relationship together never occurred. Fionna and Gumball had been together for a short while until an arrangement by the royal council separated them. They had been civil for months but now at last PG found that they were becoming friends once again. Despite their casual meetings, he grew fonder of her by the day. They were bonding like they once had. Since their breakup wasn't on their own accord, in his mind, their relationship was still burning low.

Fionna walked into the royal gym the day before the wedding looking around for the Pink Prince himself. It was five past their scheduled meeting time and of course as anyone could expect, Gumball was never late for anything.

"Hey PG where are you man"? Fionna called out

As she walked farther into the gym she could hear counting. She could hear the voice but couldn't see anyone anywhere.

Suddenly something made her look up and gasp. There was Gumball hanging off a rod doing pull ups.

"97, 98, 99," Just as he finished his last pull up, Gumball felt his hand slip. He let out a yelp as he dangled 20 feet from Fionna.

"Gumball hang on"! Fionna yelled, jumping onto the ladder next to the wall to the bar.

"No Fionna, don't! Let me do this"!

"Has your gummy brain gone lumpin sour"!? She screamed

"No I mean it Fionna, let me do this".

Fionna watched nervously and screamed as PG lost his grip and fell through the air. Quickly Fionna reacted by somersaulting into the air and catching him bridal style in her arms. She exhaled with relief as Gumball just sighed in her arms. She could see the look of disappointment on his face

"You know, you can't attempt dangerous stuff immediately, your muscles can't scientifically grow that fast".

"Actually Fionna it's called building muscle and yes they can for my specific anatomy". Gumball said as he stood up.

It was then that Fionna actually noticed his shirtless toned upper body. He had pecks and at least a four pack and not to mention his biceps looked bigger than they had yesterday. Fionna felt herself blush. Immediately her coloring was noticed by the prince as he turned his bare toned back to her.

"Excuse me for the indecency it's not proper for a lady to see a royal half nude". Fionna's face flushed.

"Oh…it's cool, nothing I uh..haven't seen before". She admitted with a slight chuckle.

" _Fionna get a grip, he's your ex remember_ "? The human girl thought to herself as she tried to erase the image of her body pressed against Prince Gumballs as if their breakup months ago had never happened.

PG put his shirt back on and smiled at her.

"So what's on the agenda today"?

Fionna was a little disappointed that PG had brushed off any sight of awkward counteracting statement about how he didn't feel such an intense way about her. Unbeknownst to Fionna, she was all that was ever on his mind since the moment they broke up. He raised his eyebrows to her, forcing her to shake herself out of her fantasy of PG's defined body that he sinfully covered up.

"Well I thought we'd try some boxing in case you know you don't have a weapon on you". Fionna mentioned, her fingers involuntarily twirled a piece of her blonde hair that stuck out of her bunny hat.

"Before we start, I have something for you". PG said with a wink

"Oh…uh..ok". Fionna said, embarrassed that her face could not stop flushing.

 _"_ _Gob damn it Fi, Don't look so nervous..he's your pal and he's probably getting you a water bottle or something not a real REAL gift…He's engaged, stupid"!_ Fionna thought to herself as she pursed her dry lips together.

PG walked over to his water canteen and picked up a small pink box. He smiled walking over to Fionna and held out her hand to have her formally receive it.

"This is for you, teacher. It's a small thank you for all the time you've invested in me. Mostly it's just to say, thanks for believing in me". He said enclosing her hand around the box.

The warmth of his pink hand made her heart flutter. Memories of them together clouded her mind. She looked into his purple irises without any real words to say that weren't awkward or jibberish. How she missed them together, yet when she thought of him, she couldn't separate her heart ache from the court order.

"Dude don't sweat it, it was no trouble". Fionna said half smiling to PG as she looked down at the beautiful pink velvet box that she cradled with her two hands.

"Well I hope you like it regardless". He smiled with his hands behind his back

Fionna opened the box to reveal a silver necklace in the shape of what looked like a mini sword with a tiny blue gem in the center.

"Oh wow…it's beautiful". Fionna said. Her eyes seemed to sparkle along with the jewel embedded piece of jewelry.

PG smiled at her reaction. The glow of her face made him blush. He enjoyed seeing her happy, it was a reaction from her to him that he missed seeing. Fionna's glow faded as her smile flattened.

"Dude, it's so rad but I like, just can't accept it" Fionna said as she looked to PG appreciative yet bashful. His smile curled into an arrogant smirk as if he knew something she didn't.

"Why don't you take it out first before you reject it". He recommended.

Fionna did as she was told. As soon as her hand pulled the sword out of the box and gripped it, it transformed into a beautifully sculpted retractable sword.

Fionna looked torn as she stared at the beautiful object.

"I hoped that you would wear it tomorrow with the gown just in case there's any unwanted guest because at this point it's hardly difficult to assume that we will have extra company". PG reminded rolling his eyes.

There was no such thing as a peaceful day for Fionna and Cake in the realm. PG knew that well and decided that it was better to have his knight armed than to sacrifice her. Fionna let out a small half smile and looked to him a bit uncomfortable.

"Fionna what's wrong? You don't like it do you? Hmmm I knew I should've gotten you the double edged one" PG said as he crossed his arms.

"No, it's not that. I love it, it's algebraic. But…I can't take it because" Fionna looked away for a moment gripping the back of her neck

"I don't know man it's like the stupidest thing ever as to why I can't". She said twisting her mouth to the side as she tried to come up with the best way to phrase her reasoning.

Gumball took her hand and gently smoothed the skin looking into her eyes.

"Tell me". He cooed.

Fionna pulled her hand away as her heart raced thinking back to the time the Ice Queen gave her one of these things that ended up being used against her.

"I don't know dude it just reminds me of the gift the Ice Queen gave me when she was pretending…to..be…you". Fionna said sheepishly.

PG slapped his hand to his face.

"For the love of Gob! How could I have been so dumb, I am very sorry Fi I completely forgot about that". He apologized as Fionna shrugged.

"At least one of us can forget". Fionna said as she blushed again.

"I am very embarrassed. Let me take it back and make you something else. Regardless I want you to have some weapon tomorrow that you don't need to carry in a purse because I know how you hate those". Gumball joked.

Fionna smiled and looked down as the shinning sword in her grasp. It's handle was beautifully detailed and made from what looked like silver and royal blue dragon scales.

She looked up to PG pursing her lips together.

"You know what? I want to keep it. It's the radest gift I've actually ever gotten because it can be attached to me at all times especially if I'm move all over the place".

PG looked at her unsure.

"Are you certain? Because I",

"I LOVE IT"! Fionna exclaimed fist bumping the Prince and turning their gesture into a hug.

Fionna felt arms wrap around her body. As if involuntarily, her own appendages wrapped around the rest of his as the distance between them shortened. PG silently took in her scent as if he was reminded of a memory. Fionna's heart fluttered against his chest and paced quicker feeling his heart beat into her ear. For a moment she rested her head under his chin. The fur of her bunny hat brushed against his skin forcing him to feel tempted by intimacy. They broke apart with blush coating both their faces.

The Prince straightened his voice

"May I do the honors"? PG asked holding out his hand.

Fionna handed the sword to him. As soon as he transformed the sword back into a pendant, Fionna turned her back to him. Gently he moved a few pieces of her blonde hair falling out of her bunny hat before unclasping the necklace and gently securing it around her neck. Fionna turned around to face him staring at the shiny piece of jewelry.

"There, it's perfect". PG said as he stared down at it proudly

Fionna put her hand over it and smiled at him.

"I better give you a great lesson after giving me this". Fionna joked.

"Just as long as we keep spending time together". He said warmly.

As the hours went by, Fionna introduced to PG a lot of boxing and some more fencing. The Prince seemed to really like the boxing and so Fionna continued a bit more of that. Ironically as it turned out that PG was a better fist fighter than a swordsman. Some of his punches even slightly missed touching Fionna's skin at times. She taught him how to punch, dodge, kick and even flip. Flipping people of course was her favorite. They continued throughout the day until both of them were sore and exhausted. A few purple bruises formed on Gumball's arms, which made Fionna feel extremely bad.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about the bruising". Gumball just brushed himself off and ran his fingers through his crownless pink hair.

"It's quite alright, I probably deserved some of those". He said as the two of them laughed lightly.

Prince Gumball kept his eyes on Fionna as they walked out of the gym. How he loved her laugh and everything else about her. They had been such a great match. Every day he thought about how Marshall interacted with her. Those little comments he made the other day made his stomach sink. Despite the work he and Fionna put in, he still felt he was second rate to the vampire. Gumball couldn't blame her for fancying him, at one point..he did too.

"You know I feel like a better and stronger person now because of you". PG complimented as he flexed his own bicep.

Fionna chuckled a bit and shrugged.

"Hey it wasn't all me, you worked really hard. That's why I work for you after all..to help you anyway I can..i guess". Fionna said as she and Prince Gumball stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"The best decision I made was hiring you and Cake years ago". Fionna smiled and looked away remembering their first meeting.

Gumball looked down at her awaiting for her eyes to meet him. When they didn't, he opened his mouth to continue.

"You know I….really care about you right"? Gumball said seriously.

Fionna's eyes widened as she watched PG take her hand.

At long last she finally looked at him. His eyes seemed to sparkle as spoke sincerely to her.

"I…uhm yea". Fionna said, her lips almost trembling as she noticed PG step closer to her, closing the distance.

"I'd do anything for you". He purred gently.

Fionna blushed once again smiling down at her held hand.

" _Wake up already! Snap out of it! He's tempting you. He'll break it off again, just look at those perfect…captivating…purple eyes…..they say…Hey fionna come back to me so I can stomp out your heart guts again_ " Fionna broke from her fight with her conscience and shook her head, pulling back her hand and looking up to PG.

"Uh well, anyway I'm glad you feel good about yourself. Glad I could help". Fionna said nervously gripping her neck again

"Do you..think you could help me with something else"? PG asked a bit sheepishly.

"Uh…sure I mean…I can try. What is it"? She asked a bit skeptical of his request.

"Lord Monocromocron has brought to my attention that..obviously he and cake can't have their first dance so..he asked me as the best man to do it for him. It's tradition in this kingdom to open the reception with a dance so I was wondering if",

"But uh….what about Water Princess"? Fionna asked.

The feeling of her name on her own tongue felt sour and salty just like the mentioned royal. Fionna hated her. She was somehow deemed more suitable for Gumball than her, even though the chick trailed salt water wherever she went.

She looked at Prince Gumball, awaiting for him to explain.

"Well actually Fionna, Aqua can't make it to the wedding tomorrow she wrote me this morning saying something came up". He explained.

 _"_ _Yas! That lock mess monster is a no show tomorrow. I won't be doused in dirty looks"!_ Fionna thought to herself as she quickly whipped the smug look off her face before PG could notice.

"Oh…yea that's uh…that's a shame for sure". Fionna said.

PG rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"This whole arrangement is a mess. I've ran this kingdom for many years, built it from the ground up even appointed these councilmen and then out of nowhere…they deem I have to marry for the sake of trade". He complained.

His eyes wandered to look at Fionna as she shook her head slowly at him and huffed a sigh.

"Yea…that sucks….I'm sorry. That reason is really lame". Fionna replied.

PG nodded in agreement and looked down for a moment.

"So, if you want to save me the trouble of being fed to the council wolves, I'd appreciate it if you could distract me all night and allow me to escort you". PG said with a smile

"You want…me? To go to the wedding with you"?

"Well, I am the best man and you are the maid of honor. It would make the most sense". PG reminded

Fionna was ready to jump on the opportunity but then thought about the consequences. The last thing she needed was to have Aqua's first decree as Queen be to fire Fionna and banish her to gob knows where.

"But won't like water princess be all you know…. _Salty_ since you know we kinda used to…you know". Forcing the words to come out was like attempting another language.

"Date"? PG replied as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Fionna gave in and simply nodded shly.

PG reached out for Fionna's hand again. He grapsed it gently as if to comfort her.

"This is an arranged marriage. It's not by my own will whatsoever and I'll be damned to the Nightosphere if I can't so much as dance with my best friend at this wedding".

"And Ex", Fionna muttered.

He rolled his eyes again with a smirk. Fionna legs seemed to quiver at the sight as if she had never seen an eye roll so attractive.

"Since when is the great Fionna the Human afraid of anything"? He teased as Fionna's eyes darkened.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of squat man".

"Wonderful so it's settled, you will be my partner for the opening dance". PG stated, aware that he had just tricked his ex.

Fionna looked away a bit annoyed and embaressed.

"You should get someone else. I haven't dance since your last ball where I fell into the dessert table infront of everyone…I'm not exactly built for grace remember"? Fionna said downcast and self-deplictingly as she reminded Gumball of that disasterous night.

"Let's have a trade off them". The prince said with a smile.

"Wha"? Fionna mouthed.

Instantly Gumball snapped his fingers. Fionna's eyes followed Gumball's as he watched what seemed like an army of instrumentalist enter the room and greet him with a smiled

"These guys will be playing for the wedding tomorrow and conveniently right now is their rehearsal time". The prince explained as he winked to Fionna.

The human girl scoffed with a smile as she watched the instrumentalist sit and warm up.

"You're unbelievable". She muttered as PG chuckled as the sound of a lovely melody began to play.

Fionna dropped her folded arms and blushed as PG bent infront of her to demonstrate a bow. The palm of his hand reached upward to her as she stood puzzled. Memories of that last dance haunted her and made her body freeze like she was encased in ice by IQ herself.

"You going to leave me like this all day"? PG teased as he lifted his head to Fionna with a smirk, waiting for her to curtsy.

Fionna groaned and rubbed her forehead. Straightening her voice and back she attempted her best which resulted in a fumbling display as she nearly tripped. Gumball shook his head and laughed. Standing up striahgt, he then came behind her properly showing her how to bend and how to straighten her posture. Fionna felt a bit embarrassed at one point as she could feel her butt against Gumball's waist while he was showing her how to lean forward. She feared he could hear her heart beating with his chest almost against her back. He tried hard to keep his thoughts clean as he instructed Fionna. Her skirt brushed against his groin, distracting him a couple times as he couldn't help but trail his eyes down her back. A bit of fear consumed him as wondered if she could hear his heart beating out of his chest. After a few trips, laughs and falls, Fionna was ready to start dancing. After Curtsying and bowing to one another, Gumball put his hand on Fionna's waist and held up their forearms with their hands interlocked and their knuckles to the ceiling. Calmly Gumball counted to the beat of the music. Fionna stared down at their feet, trying hard not to step on him with her mary janes. To her surprise, they were moving, even though her pacing was a little out of time. Gumball noticed the stress lining her forehead.

"Let the music flow through you. Think of it like a video game, you need to match your body with the beat like you would playing a game where you would have to collect coins or jewels. Pretend the notes of the music are the coins you need to catch". He said gently.

Despite PG's words of advice, Fionna was a nervous wreck. Her fear of disapproval forced her footwork to prove more than messy as she could not relax. A few times, Gumball yelped in pain from Fionna's poor footwork. He never complained yet often pressed his lips together hard when she stepped on him. Fionna felt it hard to look into his eyes and instead tried focusing on the floor so she wouldn't hurt him. Before long she was getting the hang of it. She was remembering from when Marshall first orginally taught her. Who better to teach her about tempo and pace than the best musician in Aaa. As the music tempo changed, Gumball showed her how to dip, twirl and circle one another with their palms touching.

"You trust me right"? Fionna nodded to him as the two of them moved a little faster and spiraled a couple times.

By the third spiral, Gumball put his hands on Fionna's waist and lifted her high into the sky above his head. She laughed joyously during and after her feet touched the ground.

"That was radical do it again"! Gumball laughed also and the two of them kept practicing the move.

He launched her one last time as the waltz came to an end. PG's hands locked on Fionna's waist as the two of them stood frozen, inches from each other's noses. PG barely blinked as he looked into her eyes. His fingers gently caressed her hips as Fionna gently gripped the shoulders of his T shirt. Her lips pressed together as if to prevent herself from kissing his soft looking lips. As he stared at her, he made a list of all the reasons he should and shouldn't mold their lips together. His reasons that were in favor of kissing her exceeded the latter. PG's face inched closer into hers slowly. His eyes lovingly closed as his lips parted. Fionna stood still and started to close her eyes as her heart raced to the point of a potential stroke. She wanted him more than she could say and for those few moments she battled a war in her mind as to why this was a bad idea. The thought of his lips interlocking perfectly with hers and his hands running over her body as her fingers ran through his hair made her stomach sink with desire. As the skin of his nose was about to brush against the tip of hers, Fionna broke from him. PG stood frozen in place as she looked away embarrassed and rubbed her forearms as if she was chilly.

"Um, thanks for the lesson and of course the rad necklace/weapon. I uh..I have to go though. Tonights my last night in the treehouse with cake and she's expecting me home". Fionna explained as she stepped away from PG.

The Prince shoved his hands into his pockets as he straightened his voice and looked away. He ego was immediately shot to hell.

"Alright, well…please get home safe and I guess I'll see you tomorrow". He said as he looked to Fionna with a half smile.

Fionna played with her hair and looked from the ground to him and nodded. She stared at him until her body turned all the way around towards the exit.

Once she left him alone, the prince huffed a sigh.

"Damn it". He whispered to himself as he stared at the door closing behind her.

He looked off to the side to see the orchestra staring at him with intent as if they were mezzmerized by the whole scene and saddened by the end. Huffing another sigh the Prince shrugged to them a bit defeated as he gripped his neck and stared at the ground.

"Let me guess, you forgot to tell her AGAIN that the engagement is off with Water Princess". A familiar female voice said below the prince. PG's eyes everted to the left to see his faithful peppermint servant staring up at him.

"Let me do this my own way pep..I need to make her come back to me….I think she might, you saw what just happened".

"You mean besides her rejecting you and pulling away like a scared animal"? Peppermint maid reminded as PG rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

His hand mounted his hip as he looked up from the ground and stared with guilt at the door from which Fionna left.

"This ridiculous engagement ruined us….I want her back…I'd do anything". He whispered as he imagined their last interaction. He almost had her against his lips. From the sight of her fleeing, he feared that he had scared her and ruined any chance of her coming back.

"You can do whatever you want to get her back but remember…the court won't like it".

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. I put up with their end of the bargain. I broke it off with Fionna and got engaged to Aqua and then she broke it off with me". PG stated.

"The deadline is approaching. You only have a few more months to find a bride or else you'll be dethroned, remember"? Peppermint maid stated as she raised an eyebrow to the prince, folding her arms.

"I already found one and it's Fionna. We have history. It's almost two convenient. I could see it in her eyes that she still fancies me. I will make her my wife before the June 18th deadline".

Pep looked up to her master a bit skeptical.

"Not unless someone ELSE goes after her and you know who I'm talking about". She reminded

Gumball looked out to the sunset, setting through the tall glass windows.

"He won't..he doesn't care that much about anybody but himself…believe me…I know". PG muttered overlooking the kingdom as the gentle orange sunset faded into dark.


	5. Chapter 5: Ashley

Chapter five: Ashley

"A toast, to Lord Monochromicorn. May his life with cake be filled will pure sugar and joy after today". Gumball announce as he, Monochromicorn, lumpy space prince, Marshall Lee all clinked their glasses.

"Do we have another volunteer for open mic night"? The announcer onstage asked.

In less than a beat, LSP threw his hand up.

"Ooo, me, me! I'm really really good"! He yelled practically waving his arms. When the announcer allowed him up, LSP chugged his drink, tossed it and threw it behind him.

A yelp was heard from a large muscular horned creature blowing steam from his nostrils. LSP just stuck his nose to the air.

"Don't be hatin cuz you aintin got talent baeee". He said making his way to the stage. Marshall Lee chuckled to himself drinking his Bloody Mary floating above the bar counter.

LSP Got the mic and just went at it as if he were some pop sensation.

"I call this one..I got big lumps and I cannot lie, it's my own personal creation and not a spin off or whatever, I'm no poser". LSP said into the mic as he straightened his voice with the backtrack of the song beginning to play.

Marshall finished his drink watching LSP and turned around signaling the bartender for another round.

"Hey man let me get one more". He said reaching into his pocket to pull out his black wallet.

A drink got put in front of Marshall just as he was about to pay.

"Someone already covered your next round. Enjoy". Marshall looked up surprised at the bartender and then looked at the tall glass of a Bloody Mary in front of him.

"But who",

"You should be careful with those, they're poisonous". A female voice said.

Marshall ran his hand down his face and groaned as the voice registered in his mind. He looked over his shoulder and glared at his ex-girlfriend.

"Not quite as poisonous as you". He muttered cruelly, turning around fully to face the petite witch.

She smirked narrowing her eyes as her long nails twirled the ends of her white hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me". Her eyes, amber as ever held within the irises the same amount of insanity that Marshall had never completely recovered from.

She got closer to him, making Marshall back up into the wood countertop of the bar.

"What do you want Ashley?"

Ashley's mouth twisted coyly. She bit her lip looking at Marshall with a shy gaze.

"That's all I get after 500 years? _What do you want, Ashley_ "? She repeated mimicking Marshall's low tone.

Her hand gently touched his chest, sending chills of uneasiness down her scoffed at her.

"I don't got time for your shit, Ash. So have a nice eternity or don't I don't give a", Marshall stated, pushing Ashley off him as he attempted to scoot his way around her.

Her small hand grasped his wrist, fueling fire in his eyes as the touch of her hand seemed to bring back so many painful memories. His body twisted to face hers chest to chest. Hairs stood up on the back of his neck due to the short distance between them in which he would be able to either kiss her or strangle her.

"It's not over until I say it is". She said seductively caressing his cheeks with both hands.

Aggressively he snatched them by the wrists, making her eyes even more lustful for him. Marshall's eyes remained serious. His lips pursed tightly together as if he wanted to comment. Ashley just looked at him with her crazy amber eyes as she felt her wrists released. She expected some verbally reaction or some physical interaction. Instead, Marshall just stared at her. In his eyes was discomfort and pain that she had never noticed before their breakup.

"You've gone soft, Marshall…like…a mortal". She said curiously with a hint of suspicion that rose the hairs on Marshall's neck higher.

Marshall shook his head slowly to his ex-girlfriend.

"Piss off, Ashley. If I wasn't having a good time right now, I'd throw you through that fucking wall myself".

Ashley lips curled to a wide wicked smile.

"It's more than the alcohol, Abadeer….and I'm determined to find out". Ashley said lowly as she walked away, keeping her eyes on Marshall until she could no longer be seen in the crowd.

"Was that just who I think it was"? Gumball asked Marshall suspiciously, folding his arms.

Marshall turned to the Prince, noticing his skeptical gaze, hiding a sting of pain behind his purple irises.

"Yep". Marshall replied, folding his own arms to the Prince.

"What does she want"? Gumball asked, searching for answers cruelly as he recalled instances of Ashley's havoc in his mind.

Marshall shook his head, rolling his eyes. Such a reaction was enough for the Prince to understand that the witch was only up to trouble.

"Are you back with her"? PG asked taping his fingers on his arm.

Marshall chuckled.

"Why would you care? You got your own lady probs to worry about". Marshall reminded, referring to Water Princess.

Gumball cleared his thoughts of Fionna, afraid that Marshall might be reading them. Marshall noted the enlarging of PG's pupils at the mention of his own issues as well as the irregular beat of his heart.

"Or is someone else about to be cursed with the fate of being your candy wife"? Marshall asked suspiciously. With his demonic powers, he could practically see Fionna's name in flashing lights embedded in PG's mind.

"Is that really any of your concern"? PG asked curtly, looking away from Marshall as if movement would prevent the vampire from finding out something he already knew.

"Is it any concern what I do and with who"? Marshall asked.

PG didn't answer, watching LSP finish his imbecilic performance onstage.

"Oh that's right…my life is only relevant when somehow a factor in your life is involved…of course". Marshall said with a sarcastic laugh.

PG looked to Marshall curiously. Suspicious that he knew about the Prince's plan to propose to Fionna.

"What are you trying to say"?

Marshall shrugged, reaching his hands out to crack his knuckles.

"That I'm just your problem…and always will be". Marshall muttered, pushing his shoulder into PG's to move past him harshly.

Gumball gripped the top of his arm, where Marshall had violently brushed passed him. He wanted him head into the crowd, escaping from the Prince's vision.

The announcer on stage, fought off LSP for the mic, breaking a sweat as they both pulled on it. Marshall slapped his hand to his forehead while in the middle of the crowd and floated onstage.

"Come on, man". Marshall said, pulling the purple prince away.

LSP leant his head into the vampire.

"Marshall..I'm like so glad you're here, man. This lumpin poser is killing my vibe". LSP stated with a slur of drunken belligerence as the Announcer glared at the two of them.

"Do we have another contender for this stage'? The announcer asked the crowd as he watched the two boys float off together.

"OHH OHHH OVER HERE! MARSHALL LEE IS HERE IN THE BAR YOU GUYS DON'T YOU GUYS WANT MARSHALL LEE TO SING A SONG YOU GUYS"?! LSP belligerently screamed as dozens of girls in the bar noticed the handsome vampire.

Marshall groaned while trying to help his friend off the stage. He was interrupted by the sounds of cheering and screaming from fangirls and a roar of his name chanted. The chanting continued and seemed to get louder, forcing the look on Gumball's face to grow sour. Marshall noticed this from the stage and gave in. He gave a shrug and a nod to the crowd which seemed to excite his audience even more. Floating over to the mic, he noticed a black bass and picked it up. Out into the crowd, he could barely make out faces from the spotlight in his eyes. Marshall fixed the mic and plugged his guitar into the speaker. He straightened his voice, tuning the bass for a second.

"Hey everyone, so this song Imma do is for an amazing girl I've come to know". The crowd suddenly ooo'd and aweee'd at this reveal.

Some members of the crowd even whistled.

"It's been in the works for a couple years now and I've yet to play it for her. Soooo here's the deal. I'm gunna play for you guys and if you like it I will sing it for her in the very near future". The whole bar erupted into cheers and AWWS.

LM who couldn't react vocally just stomped his hoof to applaud the vampire. Gumball just watched and continued drinking.

"Here it goes". Marshall said as he closed his eyes and started strumming the strings with his messy jet black hair shinning in the light.

Fangirls congregated to the front of the stage calling his name and screaming.

 _I feel like nothing was real until I met you_

 _I feel like we can connect and I really get you_

 _If I said you're a beautiful girl would it upset you_

Suddenly Lord Monochromicorn's head tilted sideways discovering something familiar about this song

 _Because the way you look tonight Silhouetted I'll never forget it_

 _Oh ohhh Leonna_

 _You're fists have touched my heart_

 _Ohh oh Leonna_

 _I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_

Marshall fell to his knees throwing his head back during a guitar solo as the girls and LSP went crazy.

Monochromicorn nudged Gumball harshly getting his attention and then communicated quick Morse code with his friend.

"What do you mean you've heard this song before"? Gumball asked.

LM continued to pound his hooves against the ground to tell Gumball the truth

"Ice Queen? But how",

As LM finished telling Gumball about how the song was sung to Fionna when Gumball was impersonated, and must've been stolen from Marshall by Ice Queen, Gumball's eyes grew cold.

"Fantastic". He murmured sarcastically, watching the overgrown rodent show off on stage.

 _OHH ohhh Leonna_

 _Your fists have touched my hurt_

 _Ohh oh Leonna_

 _I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_

"Fionna". Gumball Whispered darkly to himself gripping his glass tightly.

 _I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_


	6. Chapter 6: Contenders

Chapter 6: Contenders

Marshall made his way through the crowd of screaming girls trying to talk to him.

"BROHEM that literally made my life Like I could like FAKE DIE right now and die happy". LSP exclaimed intoxicated.

Marshall laughed and fist bumped the Lumpy Space Prince

"So if I am to understand correctly, you also have a mystery maiden named _Leonna_ "? PG asked, folding his arms skeptically.

"If that's what you want to believe from the song then yea". Marshall replied to the gummy prince

"Where's she from"? PG interrogated.

Marshall shrugged.

"Around, you know" He replied, stretching his arms behind his head.

"What's she look like"? PG asked.

The attentive of LSP and LM seemed to switch every moment as they followed the interrogation like a tennis match

"She's Hott" Marshall replied.

PG pursed his lips together with frustration. A mockery was being made out of him.

"What's her hair look like"?

"It's pretty" Marshall answered

"What species is she"?

"Doesn't matter, I'm not racist".

Gumball started to grow impatient. "Are you purposely preventing us from knowing anything about this woman"?

Marshall shrugged once again.

"I just don't think it's relevant to mention until I feel its important to mention". Marshall stated.

PG glared at him coldly. This was all nonsense. Marshall practically clung himself to Fionna from the moment that she and gumball had broken up. Marshall could read his every thought. They delighted him knowing that PG suspected him and he was jealous.

"She doesn't belong with you". Marshall telepathically stated to PG.

His eyes began to turn dark.

"Oh my glob, MARSHALLLLLL. I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING TOTS FUNNY". LSP said drunkenly hanging onto Marshall's shoulder.

"That girl in your song, Leonna….her name rhymes with Fiiiiiiiii….onnnna". LSP connected and laughed belligerently.

"Can't you just see her face if you sang it to her". He laughed hysterically.

"It'd be like",

 _OHHHH OHHH Fionna_

 _Your fists have touched my heart_

LSP performed operatically.

Gumball straightened his voice his fist clenching with anger at the sight of Marshall's arrogant smirk, confirming to PG that the song was written for Fionna indeed.

"Marshall, may I speak to you in private for a moment"?

Marshall stopped joking around with LSP and Lord and rolled his eyes.

"Watch my drink, bro". Marshall asked, handing it to LSP.

Lumpy space prince blinked once or twice as the boys walked away. His body swayed a bit, holding the drink and then clutching it before bringing it to his lips and chugging it. He took a deep breath exhaling dramatically.

"Anotha one"! He called out, smacking his hand down on the counter, dropping to glass from his hand and allowing it to smash on the floor.

Lord lip trilled and brought his hoof to his head in disgrace as LSP hugged the bar counter.

Marshall and Gumball stood on far side of the bar away from their two friends.

"Let's not play games here". PG stated as Marshall lounged against the wood counter, his gaze staring at Gumball coldly.

"I'm not sure if you are just trying to get with Fionna for…unfavorable reasons or if you are just doing it to mess with me but regardless,"

PG was cut off by the sound of Marshall chuckling.

"Oh please, Gumwad. Save the whole protective ex-boyfriend crap". Marshall replied shaking his shaggy black hair.

"Fionna's 18 years old now. She's a grown woman". Marshall's eyes shifted to dart at PG. His lips curled as if he knew something the prince didn't.

"What do you know"? PG asked curtly, folding his arms.

Marshall's smirk widened as he huffed a low sigh, looking out into the crowd at the bar.

"I know that she has needs, unfulfilled".

PG blushed brightly.

"You were holding out on the poor thing, telling her you were a virgin". Marshall laughed, turning his glance to PG.

The Prince looked away, embaressed and uncomfortable with the discussion.

"I didn't want to make Fionna feel uncomfortable or pressured". PG replied, feeling disgraceful for even mentioning this to Marshall Lee.

Marshall took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You know, our human girl isn't as innocent as you think". Marshall replied, temptation coloring his voice.

PG looked away from him, uninterested, yet intrigued.

"I don't want to hear this". He stated, folding his arms.

Marshall chuckled, leaning into PG.

"One night during the time you two were dating, I flew by her treehouse to go home, but was drawn to a noise coming from Fionna's room". Marshall recalled, noticing that PG was growing tense from the slight feeling of Marshall against him.

"Don't you want to know what she was doing….all alone…in her bed…her clothes on the floor except for her stockings and her panties hiked around her ankles". Marshall whispered, growing eager just imagining the scene himself.

"Stop it"! PG called out, raising his arm to ingure Marshall.

The vampire caught his wrist with his hand, twisting it until PG looked at him.

"Here's the best part, Gummy. She was moaning my name". Marshall admitted as PG gasped, his eyes growing more vicious with anger.

"She looked so fucking sexy. Hey blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow. Her creamy breasts rising, her back arched and her fingers…. teasing her sweet tight little virgin", A rough blow to Marshall's stomach brought the vampire out of his trance.

PG grasped his neck, pushing him down onto the counter. The shatter of glass was heard as gasps and whispers from the bar were heard over the sound of music.

"Get off me, you gummy worm"! Marshall called out.

He hissed, floating the two boys up in the air. PG clung onto Marshall's neck, trying to strangle him to the best of his ability. Marshall growled, smashing his fist into PG's head. Instantly, the monarch fell like a ragdoll onto the counter. He moaned in pain, rubbing the back of his neck weakly as Marshall floated to the ground, massaging his own neck. Gumball huffed out of breath, looking from the crowd to Marshall. His eyes grew with hatred for him. Embarrassed by the scene, he stormed out of the bar with thoughts of the evening collected in his brain. Marshall Lee stood alone in the bar for a few moments, clutching his neck.

From a dark corner of the bar, Ashley watched the scene. Her amber eyes glowed with delight.

"Interesting". She whispered, taking a sip of alcohol from her glass.

Hey guys! I know this scene is a tad short but worry not, the wedding is happening in the next chapter just wait and see what happens 0_0


	7. Chapter 7: Change

Chapter 7: Wedding Bells and Personal Hells

Fionna slipped on the long white glasses that came in the box with the dress. She looked in the mirror at herself. Her long blonde hair was curled and pulled back in a ponytail, reaching her lower back. The thin satin blue dress she hugged her body tightly she patted down the material. Light from the sunset fell upon her pendant that Gumball had given her. It sparkled in the mirror in it's danty form. Fionna looked over her shoulder to see Cake humming, here comes the bride while fixing her head piece. Fionna smiled at her sister in pure bridal bliss. Cake was so happy and she had hoped that nothing would ruin this day for her. The sound of a horn from outside the treehouse, made Cake jump up in the air with excitement.

"Oh my goodness gracious its time"! She called out with sparkles glistening in her eyes".

Fionna took a deep breath. It was time indeed. She produced a small smile for the sake of Cake's happiness.

"Girl what you waitin for? Till I'm dead? LET'S GO NOW"! Cake yelled pulling Fionna by the arm.

The two of them got into the carriage and off they were on the way to the candy kingdom.

"I'm really happy for you Cake". Fionna said fixing her vail for her.

"I'll miss you though". Fionna said trying to keep tears from ruining her makeup.

Cake with the bouquet of flowers in hand looked sad for the first time in weeks. After today, Cake would no longer be living with Fionna. Despite her happiness, a sense of guilt was apparent in her throat.

"Yea, things will be different, but no matter what we will always have each other". Cake said smiling and hugging Fionna. She reciprocated squeezing Cake tight.

The gates of the Candy Kingdom open up in front of them moments later. They held each other's hand as the carriage came down the candy track to the castle with crowds of citizens cheering.

Cake and Fionna Jumped out of the carriage and entered the castle as the large open candy doors welcomed them.

"WOOO HOOO let's do this thang"! Cake yelled rushing excitedly down the large corridor to the chapel.

Fionna just laughed and followed her. Her sister had rushed ahead of her and she suddenly was left alone walking down the long corridor by herself. The only sound she could hear were the sounds of her heels echoing. The feeling of being alone never truly frightened her but for some reason she had the feeling she was being watched. Suddenly she a cold hand grabbed her forearm almost ripping the loose cuff on her dress. Before she could scream she felt her mouth being covered as her back was thrown to the wall. She opened her eyes to see ruby red irises staring into her blue eyes.

"Oh it's just you". Fionna replied with her mouth still covered

"Just you? Ouch Fionna, what? After all these years have I made you less jumpy?

"You're losing your touch, bro". Fionna remarked, pushing Marshall off her.

Marshall scoffed and smirked at her looking her up and down.

"Whatever, I'll have plenty of opportunities to freak you out once the fur ball hits the road". Marshall joked.

Fionna gave him an unsure half smile, darting her eyes from him to the floor.

"I'm really going to miss her". Fionna admitted, clutching her forearm.

Marshall reached out for her hand, brushing her thumb over her. His other hand caressed her chin and jaw, gently forcing her to look into his beautiful bright eyes.

"I can be over whenever you feel lonely". Marshall said with a wink.

Fionna blushed wildly to the vampire's delight

It was then that she began noticing what he was wearing. He stood in front of her wearing a red tunic with black buttons on the right side of his chest and black cuffs on his shoulder blades. Across his chest was a silver sash with small rubies embodied in it and below his waist he wore black dress pants and shoes. She couldn't help but feel her face get hot admiring how nice he himself looked. He looked very handsome. Very rarely did she see him dress like a King

"Are you broken or something, your face is like wicked scarlet". He teased getting close to her and caressing her chin. She looked away from him, accidently leaving her neck open for business.

"Careful, I haven't fed yet, girly". He said showing his fangs.

Fionna punched him in the gut, making him topple over a bit.

"Sorry to break it to you but there will be food at the reception. I think you can wait". Fionna said brushing her dress off as she started away towards the chapel. She gave Marshall one last look before lifting her floor length gown and hurrying down the hall.

Marshall leant against one of the pillars, watching her go, lovingly with his arms folded.

"FIONNA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GIRL"? Cake yelled as Fionna reached the doors of the chapel.

"Sorry I got a bit side tracked". Fionna said as she accepted her bouquet of blue and purple flowers.

"Go go go, you are on". Cake said practically pushing Fionna in the door.

Fionna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the doors slowly opened. In front of her were rows upon rows of royal subjects with Lord Monochromicorn and Gumball at the altar. Fionna smiled as she started to walk down as the music played. She saw Gumball looking at her in that gentle way once again. She smiled at him blushing and as a response she saw his lips form into a word that she could swear was the word, "Wow".

She looked away still blushing. When she reached the alter she waved the Gumball and then stood obediently still facing forward as the wedding march song began to play. Fionna smiled as she watched her sister come down the aisle. Cake looked so happy as she stood up on two legs. In her hand a bouquet like Fionna's which complimented the short little white dress she had on with purple roses around the sash and around the veil. LM stomped his hooves a few times as he stared at his bride to say something to Gumball who couldn't take His eyes off the vision that was Fionna.

"Yes, old friend, she does look lovely". Gumball said as he smiled at Fionna.

As Cake finally got to the altar, Fionna grabbed Cake's bouquet, allowing her to hold hands with the groom. As the ceremony was beginning, Marshall had snuck his way into the back of the church and couldn't help but notice Gumball staring at Fionna. He held a hint of jealousy in his eyes, suspicious of Gumball. When the ceremony came to the end, everyone cheered as Cake and Monochromicorn kissed. Guests threw candy corn as the two of them happily ran down the aisle. Fionna and Gumball followed. She couldn't help but noticed how he was dressed up also and similar to Marshal except with puffy sleeves instead of cuffs along with a bright salmon sash and a regal white shirt.

"You look nice". Fionna complimented, twirling a loose piece of blonde curled hair.

"You look beautiful". PG cooed looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled as they reached the end of the aisle. Fionna gave Cake her bouquet back. And stepped aside so it could be tossed.

"You are not going to catch it"? Gumball questioned.

Fionna shook her head.

"Nah it happens when it happens for me, I don't need a bunch of flowers to tell me that". Fionna said gesturing with her hands as the bouquet then fell right into her palms. She looked down at the flowers a little confused.

"Maybe it's a sign"? Gumball laughed.

Fionna chuckled a bit nervously.

"Um, maybe".

The group walked down the hall to the ball room where hundreds more guest had gathered and cheered as Cake and LM entered the room. With all the excitement, Fionna was shoved and dropped the bouquet. Picking up her dress a bit she reached down to get it with her white gloved hand when a warm orange hand touched the top of hers. She looked up and gasped at sight of the luminous face of the familiar guest. His eyes, beautiful and scarlet looked into hers warmly.

"Hello Fionna". He smiled.

"Flame Prince"?


	8. Chapter 8: Flint

Chapter 8: Flint

PG watched from across the room noticing Fionna and Flame Prince's interaction with each other. His hand gripped his glass as his lips curled.

"Prince Gumball", A voice called out to him as a shiver ran up his spine.

The monarch relaxed his face before turning around to greet a group of older looking candy citizens.

"Councilmen". His said with a nod and half smile as if these were the last people he wanted to see.

Council Lemondrop was a stern looking man. He stood reaching the same height of Prince Gumball. His thin body was cloaked in a judges attire. Age in his face resulted in crows feet at his eyes and a gray mustache underneath his nose. His eyes were cold and fixed on the Prince. His lips curled with suspicion as he noticed, the absence of Prince Gumball's escort.

"I'm very sorry to hear about the breakup of the arranged marriage. I assure you, it was in our best interest to match you".

PG pressed his lips together and nodded compassionately.

"Yes, she found that it wasn't a good match as she is involved with someone else".

Lemondrop took a sip of his wine, raising an eyebrow to the Prince.

"Is that so".

PG straightened his voice and nodded. His heart pounded against his chest as he watched Lemondrop's eyes target a specimen behind the Prince. Without even twitching his body, he knew who the head of the council was eyeing.

"As I remember reading in your telegram, you have chosen another bride to wed before the June 18th deadline"? He asked shyly, as he watched Fionna much to PG's dislike.

"Yes, I have chosen someone and I intend to actually propose tonight". He mentioned as Lemondrop's eyes darted back to PG's like a snake.

His lips curled into a smirk of disbelief.

"Well then, congratulations my boy. I hope for your sake she agrees". Lemondrop replied as he swirled the red wine in his glass.

"I would hate to have to enforce the consequences if she doesn't". He said curtly, making cruel eye contact with Prince Gumball.

"I'm sure she will agree. I assure you we are in love".

Lemondrop verbally scoffed at the notion and shook his head.

"I hate to be pessimistic but LOVE as you say, may cost you your kingdom". He mentioned as his eyes darted back across the room to Fionna and Flame Prince.

With one last glance at the prince, the lemon headed judge left the Prince with his council.

PG stood still, pursing his lips together as he closed his eyes. Stress lined his forehead for a moment as he stood in place stiffly.

Fionna's face blushed brilliantly as she stared at the glowing fire prince in front of her.

"Hey, dude. What are you doing here"? Fionna awkwardly as she tried to conceal her surprised expression.

Flame Prince lifted an eye brow to her and smirked.

"I was invited like everyone else". He stated as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a white invitation.

Fionna watched curiously.

 _"_ _He's not burning the paper"._ She thought to herself as she noticed his gloved hand pinching the invitation out of his pocket.

Flame Prince Immediately noticed her immediate response to his touch of the paper".

"Fire resistant gloves seemed like the right choice today so I could shake hands and say congrats to Cake and Lord".

Fionna kept her eyes on his gloves as if he wasn't saying a word to her. She couldn't believe it. All that time she had spent with him where he was constantly burning her and now, he was holding up a piece of paper as if he was never destruction to begin with.

Flame prince stared at Fionna with a smile. Her disbelief was adorable to him. He couldn't blame her. His powers were the reason that they could never be together in the first place.

"I'm really sorry about our last encounter, you know with you…me…Gumball and..Marshall". He said with a roll of his eyes that made Fionna smile

"It's cool. I just needed to be by myself after that whole atomic drama bomb. It was just a huge misunderstanding".

Fionna looked away playing with her lose strands of hair as she thought back to the time a couple months before when all three boys tried to tell her what was best for her. It was shortly after her breakup with PG and the time period of it all was so much for Fionna that she walked out on all of them.

"So uh, I'm gunna assume that you don't like…hate me or whatever". Fionna replied looking downcast.

He looked away sadly before looking intently into her blue irises.

"I couldn't hate you if you froze me solid". Flame Prince said with a smile caressing her face with his hand. Fionna blushed, pressing her cheek against his warm hand.

Her eyes fluttered with a bit of confusion.

"Flint, I",

"Fionna", Gumball's voice interrupted as Fionna turned her face from Flint's hand and looking over her shoulder.

PG's eyes went cold and dark as he stared at the Fire Elemental. Fionna stood in between the two boys and could feel the tension on PG's face and the heat from Flint's body.

"Flint". PG muttered passive aggressively in a low tone

"Gumball". Flint retaliated.

Fionna stepped out of the circle of the two of them and locked her arm through PG's, preventing a fight.

"If you don't mind, I need to steal Fionna".

"No surprise there". Flint said lowly as he glared at the prince while the flames in his hair seemed to raise.

PG continued to stare at Flint as if he had the strong desire to put out his flames with a hose at that very minute.

Fionna blushed feeling PG grab her gloved hand.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a previous engagement".

Flint rolled his eyes a bit, immediately seen by PG,

"Nice to see you here, Flint". Gumball said in a formal yet unconvincing manner as his back turned to the prince, ushering Fionna to follow.

As she was taken away, Fionna looked over her shoulder to Flint. His eyes darted away from her with annoyance.

Marshall Lee's gaze conveniently met Flame Prince's.

His stare was cold and suspicious like that of PG as he flew towards him. Flint watched him close in, expecting confrontation.

"Well if it isn't the walking lighter. Shouldn't you be burning a forest down somewhere"? Marshall noted folding his arms.

"Shouldn't you be melting or whatever you vampires do when your skin hits sunlight"? Flint scoffed

"As long as I stray from the big windows until sundown I'm golden thanks". Marshall corrected with an arrogant smirk.

Flint shook his head and looked across the room to notice Fionna and Prince Gumball. The candy monarch still held onto her hand as if she was a pet on a leash. It shook him to see her so possessed by him despite their break up.

"Doesn't look like either of us are going to be able to get near our girl".

Marshall looked over in the direction of Fionna. He watched her smile and laugh along with a few guests conversing with her and Gumball. His eyes looked her up and down from the top of her golden hair to the bottom of her dress. The sight of her by PG's side frustrated him since he knew the Prince's true intentions.

"He's really pissing me off". Marshall muttered as he continued to watch Fionna.

Any form of interaction with her had to take place after sunset when it was safe for him to approach her. Looking at his watch, he noticed that he had twenty minutes to go before he could bolt at her with lightning speed and carry her away from Gumball.

"He doesn't deserve her". Flint responded as he found himself watching their human girl.

"Do any of us"? Marshall asked as he jammed his hands in his pocket, mesmerized by every interaction Fionna was a part of.

He turned his gaze to Flint whom he caught looking just as uncomfortable as him at the sight of Fionna.

"Wanna get a drink"?

"I need one if I'm going to be forced to see that phony dangle her in front of us". Flame Prince muttered as the two of them headed over to the open bar.

The bartender who had been LSP noticed the two royals heading over and smirked as he mixed a drink for another guest.

Cake began to clink her wine glass to get everyone's attention. After a few minutes the orchestra stopped and everyone paid attention to the new bride.

"So as you all may know, the Lord and I do not exactly dance well. As tradition in Aaa it is customary that there is a first dance minutes before the sunset. Now Lord and I would like to invite two very special people in our lives to take our place. Please make way for my girl Fionna and his royal Highness".

Cake announced as Fionna and Gumball put down their drinks and walked arm and arm onto the dance floor with all the guest applauding. Even Flame Prince and Marshall turned their heads to watch as they leaned against the bar.

Fionna and PG greeted each other in a bow and curtsy elegantly. She could feel her body tremble a bit nervously. Councilman Lemondrop watched the couple on the dance floor. He sipped his wine and studied Fionna curiously.

"Ready"? Fionna looked to PG biting her lip.

"Remember what I said, it's like a video game". Gumball said as he gently put his hand on Fionna's waist and held their forehands interlocked with their knuckles to the ceiling.

The waltz began slowly which was good for Fionna to ease into it. Cake and LM cuddled next to each other and smiled watching their best pals dance for them. Gumball looked into Fionna's eyes the entire time as he led her. They took full advantage of the large dance floor and even got small applauses as they changed movements around each other.

"Can we do the lifting thing"? Fionna asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Gumball smiled and nodded.

"Remember to push off me to get extra air". They started moving faster and spinning in two spirals.

Spinning one more time, Gumball picked up Fionna by the waist and launched her into the air. As she was coming down loud applause was heard throughout the ballroom.

"That's my baby"! Cake called out clapped.

"So far so good". Fionna commented.

Gumball smiled about to launch her again.

Marshall watched Fionna as she was lifted from the ground in the hands of Gumwad.

"What a wad. I'd like to go up to them and throw him out the window". Marshall muttered as he leaned over the bar, clinking the glass against the wood of the surface.

"Too bad you can't go near here until another fifteen minutes". Lumpy Space Prince commented, cleaning out the glasses.

More jealous than Marshall Lee was Flame Prince. He couldn't stand how he could barely touch Fionna enough to dance with her. He longed to hold her close without burning her. Looking at his hands sadly, he didn't think that was possible. Gumball spun Fionna one last time before the music stopped and the two of them Bowed and curtsied once again. Just as Marshall Lee was about to break them up and step in, he saw Gumball take Fionna's hand and user her somewhere.

"Where are we going"? Fionna asked Gumball just smiled and led her off the dance floor as couples once again conjugated back to the empty space in the hall as music began to play.

Marshall watched Gumball take Fionna away just as he had the night of Gumballs party. He tried to read Gumballs thoughts but he was too far away to collect the emotions. Instead he just leant against the bar and continued drinking, hoping Fionna would come out soon. Normally he would've turned invisible but for some reason, his body felt a bit weak which he blamed the alcohol for. After all, at this point he had about four bloody marys just from watching Fi converse with royals, laugh and dance with Gumball.

Gumball led Fionna out to the balcony to view the star filled sky.

"Thank you for being my escort. Those council members have been targeting me all night". PG mentioned as he closed the curtains to the ball room behind him.

Fionna leaned over the balcony and looked over her shoulder to him with a smile.

"It was no biggie". Fionna said as she played nervously with her hair.

PG smiled and came closer to her. His arms mounted around her body, enclosing her against the balcony. Fionna's face flushed even more as she turned her face to see PG's profile nearly touching her nose.

"We make a great team". The prince commented.

His eyes looked to her lovingly, looking down at her.

Fionna's heart beat against her chest as she felt his upper body slightly touch his back now and then. She tried to remain stiff despite her desire to relax and lean against PG. The prince noticed her discomfort infront of him and released her. Her body seemed to relax as he leaned against the balcony looking at her with desire. Fionna's eyes hardened as she stared at him.

"Look, you aren't making this easy for me". Fionna said as she could feel her heart sinking.

PG looked at her as if he wasn't sure what she meant.

"I get that you're forced into this arranged marriage and you don't love this girl but you need to stop doing crud to my head I",

Fionna was cut off by the turn of her chin to the Prince. Her confusion and frustration was apparent in her eyes as he looked into her irises with serious intention and fondness.

"I should tell you something, please let me". PG said as his warm fingers held her jaw and caressed her skin. Their noses almost touched as Fionna gripped the banister of the balcony.

"Aqua and I are no longer engaged".

Fionna barely could blink at the reveal.

"Wha-what"? She stammered, consumed by so many questions.

"I called it off". He said lowly as he inched his nose closer to Fionna.

"Why"? She asked with a crack of her voice.

PG shut his eyes with a smile and chuckled. He opened them, looking to her more lovingly.

"Isn't it obvious, Fionna"? He whispered.

Her chest lifted a bit, feeling the tip of his nose lightly touch against hers.

"I'm in love with someone else". He said.

Fionna's lips went dry and pursed together as she looked to him, waiting for him to finish.

He kept smiling at her as if he didn't need to say any more.

"I adore you, Fionna Mertins". Prince Gumball said.

Fionna felt as though her heart might drop from her chest onto the floor and continue to pulse.

PG looked away for a second as his nose still pressed against the cold tip of Fionna's. His fingers curled around a velvet box he hid behind his back.

"Fionna, I", PG's eyes widened as the sound of a demonic scream interrupted their moment.

Fionna jumped and backed off, turning her attention to the source of the scream from inside the ballroom.

"Marshall". Fionna whispered with concern, recognizing the scream.

PG looked at her with disappointment as the mention of the vampire's name.

Gripping her pendant she ran inside holding the handle of her new weapon.

PG watched her go and pulled out the ring that he was hiding, concealed by the velvet box. His eyes shut tight with impatience as he huffed a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

Chapter 9: Sacrifice

Fionna rushed back through the curtains and back into the ballroom and gasped almost dropping her sword. A cackle filled the room as she looked around to see that half of the guests had fled while the other half were injured on the ground.

"Where is she? It's no use hiding her from me"! Ice queen demanded as she shot ice from her hands.

Her cackle nearly drowned the screams of frightened guests as they ran for the exit.

"Fionna". A faint voice said.

Fionna turned her head to see Marshall laying on the ground with a spear of ice through his shoulder.

"Marshall"! Fionna yelled running to her friend and sliding on her knees to him.

"Marshall what happened"? Fionna asked as she grabbed the ice spear through his shoulder and noticed that it pierced him to the floor.

"I tried to stop ice queen and transform but for some reason my body felt too weak to shift and just as I was in mid transformation, she shot me down". Marshall explained as he weakly tried to struggle but hissed every time he tried to move his shoulder.

Fionna felt along the large shard of ice through her friends arm and noticed that he was completely impaled and trapped.

"Glob this is nasty Fi, I can't feel my shoulder". Marshall said practically with tears in his eyes that he was trying to hold back.

Fionna had never seen Marshall so scared or hurt. Judging by the spike through his shoulder, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Hang on, I'm going to set you free".

"No you can't you have to get out of here she's after you"! Marshall exclaimed trying to push Fionna away as she tried to pull out the spike.

"Fionna don't"! Marshall said hissing.

"Fionna, Fionna Fionna, you see what happens when you steal my prince from me"! Ice Queen screamed, as the buds of her nails grew with intimidatingly sharp icicles.

"What the math are you talking about Ice Queen? Why are you doing this to my friends"?! She called out with confusion and frustration

A shot of ice aimed right at Fionna before Marshall, with any strength he had left shoved her hard in the face, making her slide across the floor. Fionna held her eye, feeling a shiner would form around the creases from the vampire's force. She could see a block of ice bigger than her formed right next to Marshall. Had he not pushed her, she would've been incased.

"You aren't good enough to date my gumball, you tom boy". Ice Queen laughed.

"This will teach you to ice block me, you ridiculous royal nuisance"! Ice queen yelled as Fionna jumped out of the way dodging another block of ice.

"If you think I look ridiculous just wait till you see what you look like when I slice your ugly face"! Fionna yelled, lifting up her arm.

Suddenly she felt her muscles tingle with discomfort. Involuntarily, her hand release the sword that instantly became heavier to her. She called out in pain as she felt a pain in her side and wrapped her now weak arms around her torso.

"Wha..what's happening to me"? Fionna called out.

She knelt on the ground looking up to Ice Queen as she cackled.

"Looks like you had…too much to drink, Fi". Ice Queen insulted, grabbing a costume of LSP from behind her back, similar to the one she wore when she pretended to be Gumball.

"What? Oh no…the drinks….you poisoned them"! Fionna called out as she fell to the ground.

"You should be punished for underage drinking". Ice Queen mocked as she lifted levitated Fionna with one hand which made the human girl call out in pain as she felt as if ice shards stab every inch of her body.

Fionna struggled wildly, feeling ice start to glaze over her skin, stinging her.

"Let me introduce you to a much….cooler crowd, Fi". Ice queen said coldly as she pointed her glowing palm to Fionna's head about to shoot decapitating ice at her.

"Let her go"! A voice called out as Ice Queen turned her head around only to then be hit in the forearm with an arrow.

She screamed in pain and dropped Fionna into the air. Instead of hitting the ground, Fionna weakly opened her eyes to see a blurry echoed version of cake calling her name.

"Fionna, Fionna baby girl are you ok"? She asked in larger form hugging Fi in her arms.

"Cake….there's twooo of you". Fionna said hazily as her eyes spotted two moving versions of cake.

"Honey we have to get you out of here now". Cake said concerned as Fionna finally came back into focus and looked up at her sister.

"No cake, you need to leave, she's after me. This is my fault I need to face her".

"Girl is you cray"?

"Just leave now"! Fionna yelled.

Lord Monochromicorn pulled up next to Cake about to take them out of here. Just as Cake transformed back, Fionna with the strength she had left was forced to punch her sister in the face onto the back of LM.

"Go leave no go"! Fionna screamed with her eyes focused on Ice Queen as she was about to shoot more ice at the girl.

LM obeyed orders with a confused and hurt expression on her face as he took off.

"Fionna"! Cake called out as the two of them disappeared.

"Leave her alone"! Prince Gumball yelled throwing a sharp candy cane spear at Ice Queen.

She turned around and screamed at the Prince shooting ice at him. Quickly he dodged her attacks just as Fionna would but found himself caught by the shirt with an evil old hag staring into his purple eyes infuriated. He yelped in fear as he was forced to look deep into her dark eyes.

"We can make this real casual…just ask to be your new girlfriend now and I'll only encase Fionna in ice for 100 years". With full force, PG nailed her in the stomach with his foot, causing her to call out in pain and drop him.

Marshall screamed out in pain as Fionna kicked the ice prick impaling the vampire king, breaking it in half. Marshall pulled the rest of it out as he screamed and hissed while Fionna held his shoulders down. The blood soaked ice spear came out soaked with his blood and spread onto the floor, soiling Fionna's dress.

"It's ok Marshall you can heal now". Fionna said brushing the jet-black hair off of his handsome face with his head on her lap.

"Thanks Fi". Marshall said softly closing his eyes.

Suddenly Fionna's body was forced back as Marshall's heavy head banged against the floor. Fionna felt a painfully icy cold restraint on her hands and called out as she opened her eyes to see her wrists pinned to the ground by ice cuffs.

"I really think it's time that you..chilled out, Fionna". Ice Queen mocked forming a large blast of magic above her head.

Fionna groaned at her enemy's lame ice puns as she struggled to free herself. Ice Queen cackled as her powers proved more deadly by the second. Winds swirled around her with snow filling the room like a mighty storm. Free felt her shoulder crack as she freed one hand and attempted to free the other with stress lining her forehead. Her hair wacked against her bare back as she fought for freedom.

"So much for..happily ever after". Ice Queen's voice echoed as Fionna felt the winds of her storm hit against the skin on her face.

She called out, blocking her face with her free hand as a blast of ice rapidly made its way to her head. Fionna closed her eyes and then saw a bright light that she for a moment thought must be the other side. Shocked, she opened her eyes to see an orange figure next to her, colliding his powers with Ice queen as her ice pushed off his flames. Within seconds the conversion grew too powerful, causing fire to catch hold of Ice Queen and scream while then disappearing. Fionna broke the ice cuffs to then see Flame Prince, blue from head to toe. He shivered and exhaled his breath.

"No, no…Flame Prince". Fionna screamed as she gently lifted up his shoulders, resting his head in her arms.

PG rubbed his head from the fall to see the ballroom destroyed, but more importantly see Fionna coddling a seriously extinguished fire elemental. Marshall held his wounded shoulder and weakly floated over to FP's limp body as Fionna rested his head on his shoulder pressing her cheek against his.

"Flint, please…please say something…don't be gone". She cried as Gumball and Marshall stared down in remorse to see their competition possibly defeated.

Prince Gumball knelt next to Fionna about to touch FP.

"Fionna let me",

"Don't touch him! Fionna screamed, hugging him close.

Gumball could see the fire in her eyes that resembled Flint's own fury before he was weakened by ice. It hadn't been too long ago that the Prince grew jealous of Flint and Fionna's attraction to each other and tried to destroy the fire kingdom inconspicuously. As Gumball reminded himself of his sinister selfish plans he once had, he felt ashamed, especially as he witnessed Flint in his current state.

"But, I", Gumball sadly tried to interject as a voice came ascending down from the ceiling, crashing to the floor.

LSP moaned and rubbed his sore purple head with a blue snow flaked handkerchief over his nose. "You guys! How did you not like know I was up there the whole time you guys"!? LSP called out ripping the handkerchief off his face and tossing it to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10: Ignition

Chapter 10: Ignition

Fionna sat on the floor wrapping her arms around her knees as she focused on the gigantic oven in front of her, heating her face. She remained in her blue dress which laid tattered, soiled and wrinkled around her. She exhaled a bit as she sadly watched her friend in Gumball's oven, hoping he'd reheat quickly and push open the glass door. Resting her chin on her knees for a second she closed her eyes for a the first time in the two hour time period she had been monitoring Flame Prince. Guilt pressed on her shoulders like a weighted barbell. What if this was the body of water that put out his flame for good? From behind her she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs to Gumball's laboratory. Fionna was not in the mood to battle anything at this time. She looked at her cut and bruised arms from the fight and sighed. Her sword was somewhere behind her, probably lying next to Flame Prince's fancy clothes. In the oven he laid in his boxers peacefully fueled with Flames.

"You know you'll hurt your eyesight if you stare into fire. It's a proven fact that can make humans blind". Gumball said gently as he stood above Fionna holding a tea cup.

Fionna didn't stir, she barely even blinked as she continued to stare at the lifeless looking fire lord. Gumball sighed as he then walked away to pull up a chair and park a seat next to his bodyguard.

"I brought you some hot chocolate. I figured you'd be here most of the night".

"I'll be here all night if I have to". Fionna muttered.

Gumball tapped his fingers against the porcelain pressing his lips together.

"I could take the first watch if you want and you could go rest. I think you need your sleep".

"You always think that you know what's best for me". Fionna murmured.

"Fionna I'm not against you. I have never been and never will be. Everything I have ever done was to secure protection for you". Fionna glared at him.

"Just because I taught you to fight doesn't mean you can protect me like you're still my boyfriend".

Her words echoed in PG's ears and clutched his heart like a cold iron fist.

"Damn it Fionna listen"! Prince Gumball yelled glaring deep into her eyes.

Fionna was taken aback for a moment, a little shocked at the words that just came out of her prim and proper monarch.

"Now perhaps, and I do mean PERHAPS that maybe my actions in the past weren't ideal, but in my mind they were germane to your safety". Fionna face flushed as she stood up.

"Oh and I suppose running tests on Flint was a good idea",

"Now maybe I",

"Or spying on him, almost destroying his kingdom's life source",

"Fionna, please".

"Or almost refusing to help him when his kingdom was almost taken over. You know, you even get real sour when I'm around Marshall even though YOU are the one that broke up with me"!

"Excuse me if I express concerns for you and your filthy habit of seducing anything dangerous"! Gumball yelled as he then felt his face forced sideways as felt a sting on his cheek.

He looked down and felt his blistered flesh. For years, Fionna had grown less lenient of Gumball's tone towards her. She was the protector of the kingdom and she made sure after a few years of employment to the kingdom that she would not let him talk down to her. Out of respect for her as her friend, ex and boss, he knew better than to not vocalize specific accusations that he knew would upset her. After four years, both parties knew one another well enough to know what would and could hurt them. Fionna was motionless, bowing her head in silence.

"Fi, I didn't mean it". Gumball said remorseful".

Turning her back to the Prince, she ignored his effort to reconcile with her for his terrible statement.

"Fionna…please..forgive me I,". Gumball begged, his tone barely

"There's nothing to forgive….. you're right". Fionna stated.

PG stood in silence..with only the sound of the fire flickering in the oven bringing sounds of life to the room.

"Everyone's always getting hurt because of me". Fionna continued, breaking the silence after a few moments.

PG stood behind Fionna silently, listening intently to her.

"Marshall could've died, Flame Prince may be permanently extinguished", Fionna listed solemnly as she continued to watch Flame Prince.

A silent tear formed at her eye lid as the pressing feeling of responsibility sat on her chest.

"Don't say that", Prince Gumball cooed resting a gentle hand on Fionna's shoulder as a chill ran up her spine despite her secret desire to be comforted.

"I'm the one who's the dangerous one….I can't even keep my best friends safe". Fionna said lowly as she turned to face Gumball.

The Prince came closer to her, tenderly offering to her a handkerchief for the single glistening tear of remorse that glowed against Fionna's skin from the bright fires of the oven. Fionna rolled her eyes and snatched the tear away from her eye. Gumball watched her take the handkerchief and wipe the makeup running from her eye. With a bit of frustrated she wiped her face clean until the light pink cloth was covered in eye makeup. As she held the handkerchief in her hand she huffed a sigh of disappointment and looked to Gumball shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…that….this is who I am….". Fionna apologized, her cheeks a little stained with pink from harshly wiping makeup off her.

In her mind, she accused herself of causing constant trauma to the kingdom. Not for a single day had she had a moment of peace in four years of working for Gumball. She couldn't be a lady of the court like he had hoped for when they were still together. Her audacious and often rough behavior wouldn't ever allow it. It was impossible to even attend one of his balls without making a fool of herself in an out of place situation and or fighting an enemy that forced her to jump back into her body guard mode. Fionna dreaded going to Gumball's parties because it seemed that no matter where she went, danger followed her and destroyed every bit of peace around her.

PG smiled and chuckled to himself a little. Fionna bowed her head and looked away. She didn't blame him for treating her like a joke.

"I don't think you know how safe you've kept this place". Prince Gumball said with a smile.

His bright purple eyes gleaming down at Fionna as she looked to him with confusion.

"Fionna…for you to say to me that you think you are hazardous is ridiculous. This kingdom stands here today because of you…don't you understand that"? Gumball asked as he tenderly traced his pink fingers under Fionna's chin, lifting her jaw to look into his eyes.

Fionna's heart beat furiously against her chest for the contact as her pink stained cheeks colored more brightly as his expression began to change.

"You know, Sometimes I can't help to imagine that if something were to happen to me, you'd be a better ruler for this kingdom". He said sadly, dropping his hands from Fionna's face and lifted her hand to caress it gently.

She shook her head and looked at him sympathetically.

"You are the radest ruler. Nobody could top you. You have great policy".

"Yes but I have what Marshall would call a _punchable_ face because of my lack of trust for people". Gumball reminded with a defeated roll of his eyes.

"You can't be everyone's friend and ruler". Fionna interjected as PG made his way slowly to the large oven, staring at the Flame Prince's body, lying peacefully inside.

"I suppose". He whispered with his hands behind his back as he stared at Flint's lifeless looking body, his own reflected that was colored with guilt haunted him from the corner of his eye that appeared on the glass of the over.

Gumball shook his head and straightened his voice.

"With that said, I hope you understand as guardian to this kingdom that any decision I make is for the well-being of this kingdom and I need you to respect my actions just like I respect yours when trauma strikes". PG said sternly and seriously.

Fionna nodded intently listening.

PG huffed a sigh and shut his eyes for a moment as he rotated his body to face Fionna. She stood still and patiently, noticing that there was more PG had to say. After rubbing the side of his eye, the prince's purple irises could be seen once again. With a loving smile he reached for Fionna's hand that appeared cut up and bandaged from the attack earlier. Fionna's face flushed as she watched the Pink gently smooth his thumb over the bandages and over small patches of skin. She met his eyes once again.

"Never doubt yourself again. Whether you are shuffling in a ball gown or covered in blood and dirt..you are still my kingdom's…..rock". PG said softly with a wink a he gave her hand a small delicate squeeze.

Gently he brushed the blonde bangs off her face, planting his lips on her forehead as Fionna's cheeks flared with blush. He gave her one last loving smile before turning his back to her towards the stairs.

"I'll have peppermint maid bring you down a foam cake mattress and some clean clothes". He said as he made his way to the main floor

Fionna felt her face grow hotter as she processed the kiss she was just given. His lips, so warm and soft could still be felt on her skin. She shut her eyes as her heart beat into her chest, wishing they fell on her lips instead like they used to. The crackle of the flames in the over shook Fionna from her daydream as she then realized that she had no definite opinion of PG. Their whole situation still confused her greatly. Her mind couldn't help but wander. Would he take her back? Or would he find another bride that had everything Fionna lacked.

"What are you doing Fionna"? She asked herself as she felt her head with confusion.

Gumball headed up to his room and sat down at his desk. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand he played with the velvet box he intended to give Fionna before the ball took a turn for the worst.

"Looks to me like you aren't booking a chapel any time soon". A low voice with a hint of mockery said as Gumball cringed.

With a groan he opened the tunic of his color, placing the ring inside of it.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be…or something else to do besides pestering me at this hour"? Gumball hissed, looking over his shoulder to see a floating Marshall Lee. The left side of his shirt was drapped just below his shoulder to reveal bandages with dark red blood soaking it from the attack.

Marshall punctured his lower lip with his fang and grasped at the bandage, ripping it off and tossing it carelessly to the floor, much to Gumball's dislike. His eyes watched the medical cloth float like the feather into the air and onto the floor, before darting a annoyed glance at the vampire.

"You know…you're right..gummy worm…I can think of someone else to pester right now". He thought to himself as he turned his levitating body towards the door while his eyes still met with the Prince's.

"Someone who is sulking by her lonesome in a pretty blue dress in your lab". Marshall continued, his smirk growing a little wider.

Gumball clutched his fist, sounding a crack from his joints.

"You can try whatever charade you want…but what Fionna and I have is true love and I will confirm that once I put this ring on her finger and make her my queen". Gumball announced as he stood up from his desk and reached into his tunic to reveal the velvet box.

Marshall scoffed at the motion and folded his arms, turning his body back around to face the candy prince.

"I think you mean…my queen". Marshall hissed, making Gumball's eyes grow dark.

"And you can shove that ring where the sun don't shine because Fionna is",

"Fionna is a grown woman….as you said". Gumball interrupted darkly, his eyes narrowing at Marshall.

The vampire folded his arms, raising an eye brow to his opponent.

"The three of us all want the same thing". Gumball reminded.

"Three you say"? Marshall questioned

"As if you believe that walking toaster oven is dead". Gumball said sarcastically with a slight bit of hope that the fire prince was gone.

Marshall rolled his eyes and looked away for a moment.

"In the end it's whoever _she_ chooses". Gumball murmured.

Marshall pridefully met the prince's eyes.

"May the best prince or in my case, …. _King_ win". Marshall said with a toothy smirk as Gumball pursed his lips, glaring to Marshall cruelly.

Hey Guys I know this chapter is a little short but fear not because new ideas are pouring out every day. I hope you all enjoy this story. This is a lot more drama to follow. Thanks for reading =)


	11. Chapter 11: Potentially Flammable

**Chapter 11: Potentially Flammable**

Flame Prince groaned and turned his head slowly sideways. As his vision came back to him he jumped to see his reflection in the glass of the oven door. Sitting up slowly he squinted to make out the figure who was sleeping soundly near the oven.

"Fi"? He whispered as he quickly came to the glass and tapped on it to try and wake her up.

It was no use however. She looked passed out. FP wondered if she had been here that entire night. Silently he opened the door to the oven and made his way over to his sleeping ex-girlfriend.

"Fionna"? He asked softly.

He wanted so much to touch her and brush her blonde hair off her face without setting it on fire. Flame Prince noticed that beside Fionna was her dress from the ball the she must have exchanged for her normal adventuring clothes she was at this point wearing. Next to her clothes were a folded set of clothes for him, different than his formal attire. While Fionna slept, Cake had snuck in and made him another set of flame proof clothes similar to the set she made him when they had first healed him from the Ice Queen. FP got dressed quickly and then suddenly remembered, his gloves that allowed him to touch Fionna without burning her. After finally finding his gloves that laid on the floor, FP put them back on and got close to Fionna who was still sleeping.

"Fionna". He said gently caressing her cheek and shoulder.

"Mhmm Cake can you make bacon pancakes". She murmured in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes lazily to see a glowing orange figure kneeling next to him. As her focus came back to normal she gasped and sat up.

"Flint you're ok". Fionna said as she tried to throw her arms around him.

"Whoa bad idea". He said grasping her by the wrists and smiling.

"You have no idea how much I want to hold you but I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you".

"I don't care anymore". Fionna said as she tried to struggle to free her hands.

"But I do. If we are meant to be together, we will solve this obstacle once again like last time, ok"? He said softly caressing her cheek and jaw.

"I see you are looking much better", said the voice of the candy prince as he carried down a tray of breakfast.

"Yes, thanks for the help".

"How do you feel are you in any pain"? He said setting the tray down and undoing his apron around his waist.

"I'm healing but my flames are still a bit dim". PG thought and massaged his chin.

"Hmmm maybe if we put some oil on you along with a few matches it will help". He said as he put on his lab coat and goggles and headed toward his laboratory next to the over.

"Flame Prince may I borrow one of your gloves for a moment"? FP and Fionna looked at each other for a moment.

"Sure". FP made his way towards Gumball who was mixing up liquids in beakers, creating puffs of smoke. He turned around gratefully accepting the glove and then turned his back to Fionna and FP.

"Fionna I'm constructing a flame proof barrier for you to wear as you nurse FP back to good health. This means that you will have to keep gassing him a least a few times a day. FP we can't let you leave until you are restored, otherwise even a little fall of rain may cause you to revert back to your ice weakened stage".

"Why do I need the barrier exactly"? Fionna questioned as he then pulled out measuring tape and calculated her measurements around her waist, neck, thigh and arm.

"Because, you need to make sure that every part of him is covered otherwise he will develop a weak spot and you can most likely guess how potentially dangerous that could be for him. With this barrier you will not catch fire. The second the liquid touches him, his flames will expand. By wearing this invisible barrier, you will not be harmed". PG explained as he took a sample from the glove, analyzed it, mixed together a few chemicals and then poured the liquid mass into a large metal pan.

"I need a DNA sample". Gumball said holding out a glass container in his hand as he jotted down notes.

Fionna plucked a hair from her head putting it into the container. Silently, PG continued his work, operating a very large cloning machine. He talked to himself, in what seemed like a different language as he started to power up the machine.

"Alright, now we wait". PG said, whipping the sweat from his forehead and removing his lab coat and goggles.

Fionna noticed that Flame Prince's glow was getting dimmer as he looked at his palms.

"Is it almost done"? Fionna asked worried.

"Patience Fionna". PG replied as the sound of an oven ding went off.

PG pressed a few more buttons and then lifted a wobbly looking piece of transparent plastic from the pain.

"Stand still, Fi". He said as he stood up the material to face her.

Fionna looked through the transparent matter. Closing her eyes, she could feel Gumball pressing the material against her. The material felt sticky as if Gumball had taken an immense piece of tape and stuck it to her skin. Within seconds Fionna felt the substance disappear and stared at her hands and arms, surprised to see nothing there.

"Now this is only a prototype but it will have to do. The effects will only last 48 hours. By the time the effects have faded, this shield can no longer protect you if you become in contact with his Flames". Gumball said as Fionna touched her own skin to feel nothing different.

She turned to FP and immediately touched his chest as they both then smiled at this new discovery. Fionna felt his chest grow warm but nothing more. Just as they were about to hug, Gumball pulled Fionna away by the arm.

"I need to speak with you for a moment". Gumball said, pulling Fionna by her arm.

He could feel a bit of jealously just thinking of what could be a very bad outcome if he did not sternly warn his friend. She struggled and released herself as Gumball took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I am giving you a big responsibility. Please do not take advantage of this because it could have dire consequences". Gumball said sheepishly.

"Relax dude, I'll".

"No I mean it Fionna, if he touches you anywhere once the expiration comes to an end, you are looking at facing almost third degree burns….especially if he is….well….heated in any way". Gumball said a bit mortified as his cheeks turned pink.

Fionna felt her own face flush understanding what Gumball meant.

"It's ok man, I get it. Thanks for this…It means a lot". She said lightly punching his shoulder.

"I'm quite sure it does. I just hope this repays the debt I owe for all the annoyance I made you and Flame Prince endure in the past". He said with a half-smile and straightened his voice as Fionna warmly smiled back at him.

"Well I must be off. I have many royal duties to attend to today including reconstructing half of my castle thanks to a certain intruder". Gumball said a bit annoyed as he and Fionna walked back to Flame Prince.

FP smiled holding his arms out to Fionna as she ran into them. Gumball looked at them sadly as lovingly embraced one another. He started towards the stairs with his back turned to them.

"Be safe you two". He called as he started up the stairs.

"At least for the sake of her, please be safe". Gumball muttered closing the lab door upstairs.

FP hugged Fionna tighter and even picked her off the ground and spun her as she laughed.

"This is a dream come true". Fionna said as she wrapped her arms around Flint. His lips pressed against her sweet pink lips as he picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. Fionna could feel his body heating up as their lips continued to lock as FP felt his way up Fionna's back. Their hearts began pounding out of their chests almost in sync.

"Maybe we don't need to throw gas on me".

"Yes this seems to be heating you up just fine". Fionna joked, blushing. FP's smile turned into a frown as he felt his body shake almost dropping Fionna. She collected herself and stared down at FP who knelt to the floor weakly.

"Uhhh on second thought we should maybe follow the doctor's orders". Fionna said as she helped up FP. With kisses and pecks in between, Fionna helped Flint take off his clothes again and helped to dose him in the transparent gasoline as he stood in a small bin. Flames started to form right away on his body and soon he looked like a giant ball of fire.

"Alright, so go back in the oven and I'll chill out on the outside".

"So essentially we are going back to our old ways still where you or I are encased in some barrier for protection as we hangout". Fionna laughed and opened the door to the oven.

"Well yea, pretty much. Tell you what, if you feel better in a couple hours we can cuddle or something for a few mins".

"Only cuddle"? Flint winked touching the middle of her back and moving it down.

"Hey! Get in there before I extinguish you". Fionna joked sealing him into the oven.


	12. Chapter 12: Extinguished

Chapter 12: Extinguished

For the next couple of days, Fionna and Flint spent their time together. When he wasn't healing, the two of them were playing cards, sharing meals and of course enjoying their ability to hold and kiss one another. Every time Fionna felt Flint's hands on her over her clothes she felt a craving for something else as the seconds ticked by. Flint could tell that he was enticing her judging by the way she would climb on top of him and straddle his waist while they made out. He too was feeling urges but feared that if they did anything more than make-out and cuddle, things would take a turn for the worst. On top of this worry, the two of them were frequently visited by either Gumball or Marshall who would come check on them like they were two sexually active teenagers.

"You seem one thousand times better, Flint. You'll be ready to go home by morning". Gumball said picking up a finished tray of food from the last meal of the couple.

"PG you don't need to wait on us anymore. Flame Prince is all better, I can totally bring our dishes up". Fionna said taking the tray from the candy prince.

"No, I am well aware of that Fionna. I just…know you haven't slept much and I want to make sure I'm doing everything in my power to help Flint get better".

"I haven't been this good in years, your majesty". Flint said flexing his bicep. Gumball twisted his mouth to the side, trying to remember the last time he had worked out. It had to have been a day or so before the ball. He feared that his body had shrunk back to his scrawny self after all that trouble Fionna went through to train him.

"I'm very happy to hear that. Now if you will excuse me". Gumball said seriously as he headed back up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

Fionna noticed something was odd about the way he had been acting lately. She couldn't help but sense that he might be jealous. When Marshall was around he would just hang out and occasionally flirt with her until Flint got a bit jealous himself. She had noticed how the two of them had suddenly become friends and she had high hopes that one day all four of them could be without putting her in the middle of it all. Flame Prince wrapped his arms around Fionna, kissing all over her neck as she laughed.

"Stop it"! She smiled and tried to fight back.

Flame Prince picked her up and laid her down on the foam cake bed. He sank in it a bit from his heat as he continued to kiss and caress Fionna. His hand felt over her clothed breast as they then both looked at one another. Gently she covered his hand with hers as they continued to make-out. Her hand reached between his legs and groped him gently as he let out a soft and sexy groan. The door on top of the stairs opened with a creek as they both jumped and took their hands off each other.

"Oh Fionna? In a few minutes could you help me with an experiment? I believe some of the ice cream citizens are developing some sort of common cold". PG explained.

"Yea sure thing"! She called from downstairs.

"Splendid give me fifteen minutes"! Gumball called back, slamming the door. Flame Prince let out a sigh and shook his head.

"He will never leave us alone for long. You think we could sneak out"?

"No way there's no way out".

"Fi, there's a door right there". Flame Prince said as he pointed to the door to the back of the castle.

"Oh, I don't know Flint". Fionna said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok that's fine". Flint said as he scooped her up in his arms and laid down on the foam cuddling her close.

He didn't feel the need to hook up with Fionna but yet he did as did she. Who would ever predict when they could be this way again? The urges she felt were similar to the ones she felt when Marshall would make sexual jokes about her body parts purposely to make her blush. Fionna was completely pure, but the older she got, the stronger her urges became.

"Let's go". She said to Flint as he reacted quickly and looked at her to ask if she was serious.

"Come on, I know where to go". Fionna said, pulling Flint to his feet. After walking for about a half hour, the two had reached their destination. Outside the candy kingdom was a small clearing filled with sparkling pink water that flowed from a waterfall above it. Fionna smiled and took Flame Prince by the hand, pulling him to a secret cave underneath the waterfall.

"Whoa". Flame Prince said as he looked around to see the cake sparkling with rock candy.

"Oh my glob this is just like too lumpin scandalous. I need to tell someone about this like right lumpin now". A purple lumpy spy said as he pulled out his phone, floating back toward the candy kingdom.

Flint smiled seductively and made his way toward Fionna. She blushed as he put his hands on her hips, planting kisses on her collarbone up to her neck.

"Uhhh Flint…I've never done anything like this before". She said shyly as she closed her eyes enjoying his kisses making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Tell me when and if you want me to stop". He whispered softly as he picked up Fionna and laid her down only to then be on top of her. She locked her lips against his, allowing his hips to spread her legs.

"Oh my glob oh my glob oh my glob! You guys need to like hands off me. I neeed to tell Peppermint Maid what I just saw"? LSP pleaded excitedly as the banana guards held him by the arms and started to take him away. A frustrated Prince Gumball came back up the stairs to the castle's main floor to see this commotion.

"What in Aaa is going on"? He asked annoyed, folding his arms.

"Nothing sire we are just about to obey orders and escort any unlisted guest out". One of the guards said as they began to take away LSP.

"No wait this is like super lumpin important. It's about Fionna"! He yelled. Gumball gasped and shook his head.

"Let him go boys". He said and looked at LSP sternly.

"What do you know LSP"? He asked as the purple prince dusted himself off.

"Well, all I know is that I saw, Fionna the Human and that Flame Prince heading behind make-out falls.

"Oh no". Gumball panicked as he then looked at his wrist watch in fear.

"She ran off didn't she"? Marshall asked floating behind Gumball with his arms folded unamused. Gumball jumped for a second from the scare then grabbing the vampire by the arm.

"We have to go after her, the barrier I gave her is going to wear off and she's at make-out falls with that lit flame"! Marshall shrugged.

"She's a grown woman if she wants to get hanky panky with some guy let her". Marshall murmured with a bit of jealously in his voice.

"No you imbecile! You don't understand. She has less than ten minutes before she's burnt to a crisp. That flameproof barrier is the only thing keeping her from going up in flames at any moment"! Marshall gasped, forgetting about the time sensitive barrier. With a whistle, LM showed up.

Fionna let out a few moans as Flint unhooked her bra and gently caressed her breast and inner thighs.

"How do you feel"? He whispered biting her shoulder.

Fionna couldn't even respond as she made her way onto of Flint again and smiled as his head rolled back as she simply grinded on him with their clothes still on.

"You tell me". She said as she opened his shirt and felt his muscles.

Flint let out a groan as he rubbed her forearm gently and grabbed her ass. His hands felt soft and warm. Fionna was in pure heaven as Flint touched her. As she continued to grind on him, she suddenly felt his body heating up a little more. She smiled and continued thinking it was just him becoming more into it as then then moved his hand back onto her breast. She pressed her lips against him and continued to explore his mouth. Her pleasure soon began to cease as she felt her body heating up too much. Her thighs, arm, lips and breast soon felt like they were being branded with an iron. Fionna let out a cry of pain which scared Flint and made her grab onto her harder for a second out of fear. He quickly threw her off him and stepped back fearful as he watched Fionna roll over to her side and whimper from her new wounds that he could hear sizzling.

"Fionna"! Flint heard from a far.

He felt his forehead burning up and panicked staring at what he had just done. Again Fionna's name was called from a closer distant and before he could turn around, in ran Gumball, followed by a floating Marshall Lee. They both stopped and stared at the limp and burned Fionna laying on the ground in pain.

"Oh no". Gumball whispered as he ran over to the small girl, knelt with his back to the two boys.

He gently whispered something to her as she let out a small helpless cry that almost broke Marshall's heart as she was lifted by Gumball.

"What have you done"?! Marshall yelled to Flint as he flew over to Fionna and gently held her head which hung over Gumball's arm.

"Oh Fionna". Gumball said sadly as he slowly turned around with Fionna's body to face the flaming prince.

Gently with his cold hands, Marshall touched Fionna's ashy cheeks from her burning clothes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I didn't mean to hurt her". Flame Prince said softly as he looked at the two royals sadly glaring down at the blonde. Gumball looked up at him with hateful eyes.

"I should've extinguished the life source from your kingdom when I had the chance". He muttered and made his way out of the cave carrying the limp body and burned body of Fionna.

Flame Prince fell to his knees. Without another word Marshall glared down at the defeated boy with a half smirk.


	13. Chapter 13: Doctor's Orders

Chapter 13:Doctor's Orders

READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED, CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT AND LANGUAGE

"Fionna was where"?! Exclaimed Cake grasping Lumpy Space Prince by the chest towering over him.

"Look I already told you what I know. She was totally igniting FP's flame if you catch my drift". LSP said thrusting his hips forward.

"I have to find my baby girl". Cake said dropping LSP to the ground

"How could I have agreed to let her watch over Flame Prince by herself when I knew she was hurting"? Cake questioned to herself as she started to run towards the double doors of the castle.

Just as she was about to leave, she stopped in her tracks to watch the doors open to reveal a stern looking Prince Gumball and in his arms, a helpless burnt Fionna.

"Fionna"! Cake cried as she grew in height to reach Fionna's unconscious face with her paws.

"Baby cakes look at me". Cake said practically in tears as she wished to see her reflection in Fionna's blue irises sealed off by her closed eyelids.

"Peppermint maid, please inform Doctor Ice Cream that I need ointment for severe burns immediately sent to the guest suite". Gumball called to his servant intensely as he then ignored Cake's hold on Fionna and continued to carry her toward the stairs.

Marshall and Cake watched as Gumball stared down at Fionna for a moment and hugged her tightly in his arms at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey PG I can take her up if you",

Before Marshall could finish he saw Gumball continue up the stairs without even a slight struggle as Fionna's head hung back over his arm. He faced forward with the same serious expression on his face, a combination of intense seriousness and disappointment. Her bunny hat fell off her limp head and onto the stairs as she was carried up. Marshall flew after the accessory and stared down at it for a moment. Never did he think he would see Gumball take care of anything in his arms aside from his pretty ornately painted china and baking trays.

"Hey…do you know if he proposed"? Cake asked looking to Marshall.

The vampire clutched the hat watching Gumball carry Fionna down the hall to the guest suite.

"Not yet". He murmured, unsure if Gumball would even go through with it at this point.

The guards opened the doors to the suite as Gumball walked into the dimly lit room with Cake and Marshall following. Cake ran ahead and threw back the covers on the bed as Gumball made his way over to the side to put Fionna down. Gently he laid her motionless body on her back and put the covers to her chest sighing. A knock was heard at the door as the gang looked up to see Doctor Ice Cream with a few bottles in hand.

"You're majesty, I was summoned to bring you healing remedies for Miss Fionna". He stated coming into the room.

"Yes, thank you Dr. She's burning up a bit. Should we heal her now or wait"? Gumball asked as the Doctor came over to the side of the sleeping girl and felt her forehead and cheeks.

"Wait until she makes some movement, her body could be in shock and there's no telling how much pain she is in at this point. The doses don't particularly last long and we won't be resupplied until a day or so so use it as often as you can as soon as she makes movement. The wound needs to dry out a bit in addition before it is treated". Doctor Ice Cream instructed leaving the multicolored potions and bottles on the bedside table.

"Make sure she is looked after throughout the night".

"I'm not leaving her side". Marshall said as he sat at the edge of Fionna's bed. Gumball shot him a glare.

"Oh yes you are. I can handle things from here". Cake replied.

"It is probably best that you do indeed take leave, Marshall". Gumball added.

"Now hold up one second here, out of the three of us I'm the one who doesn't sleep during the night. I am the best person to take the night shift. What happens if Ice Queen or someone attacks? Are you gunna throw another spear at her Gummy buns"? Marshall mocked floating at Gumballs eye level.

With the snap of his fingers, Gumball could've throw Marshall out into the mud but decided against it since Marshall was partially right. If he or Cake were to accidentally fall asleep, anything could happen to Fi at the right time.

"Fine…but I'm staying too". Gumball said.

"As am I". Cake stated folding her arms.

"Cake it's unfair for you to keep putting off your honeymoon. Marshall and I can tend to Fionna".

"Uh uh there ain't no way I'm leaving her with you fools again! Look what happened when I did? My baby is practically firewood"! Cake said angrily as Gumball grabbed the back of his neck and looked away guilty.

"I will be perched right here". Cake said as she jumped onto the edge of the bed and laid on her belly.

As the night went on, the gang remained in the room to watch for Fionna to stir. A couple times, Gumball had ordered service to the room with tea and food for the gang. Cake started to grow bored of the long overnight mission and especially bored of Marshall and Gumball aggressively arguing in whispers to each other whenever Marshall sucked the red from any food and left it lying on the ground. Cake stretched out her back on the bed and jumped off heading to the door. Gumball lifted his head up as he sat in a chair next to Fionna's body, noticing Cake leave.

"I need to take a lap or something. Y'all Stay out of trouble". She warned shooting them as glare as she then quickly shut the door behind her.

Gumball turned his head to the sleeping adventuress and half smiled as he noticed how peaceful she looked. Carefully he reached for her hand under the covers and caressed the skin of the top of her hand.

"I accept any and all responsibility for her state. Glob do I feel awful".

"Yea it pretty much was your fault, giving her that access to touch him. I thought YOU wanted to marry her, why the hell would you give another guy the opportunity dummy". Marshall criticized with a toothy smirk.

Gumball sighed and run his fingers gently through her loose hair.

"You should've seen the way she looked at me the night of the ball when she implied that seeing Flame Prince extinguished was a dream come true for me".

"Yea I know…I was there and she didn't imply it...she flat out said it, essentially accusing you like you were evil". Marshall pointed out as Gumball gave him an cold glare.

"I felt obligated to help her help her friend".

"Clearly he's more than a friend, and if you don't want to believe so, I dare you to check out her burns, the evidence should be there". Marshall said closing his eyes trying to fight the images of Flame prince and Fionna racing the bases.

Just the thought of him touching her made Marshall's stomach feel weird. A small weak groan came from Fionna's burnt mouth, causing both Marshall and Gumball to immediately turn their heads to her.

"Speaking of which, maybe it'd be a good idea to put on those ointments so she doesn't wake up in pain". Marshall suggested.

PG got up and headed to the door to see if he could spot Cake down the hall to examine Fionna.

"Cake"? PG called out down the hall.

The sound of the armoire doors in the suite grasped Gumball's attention as he then noticed Marshall pulling a robe off the candy cane hanger.

"What are you doing"? Gumball asked as he saw Marshall make his way over to Fionna.

"What does it look like"? Marshall asked as he carefully rested Fionna's back on his arm and gently started to lift up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

"Wait a minute! Put her back down. Let Cake or someone inspect her".

"Oh I'm sorry but as I recall, this stuff needs to be put on the second she performs movement while she's still asleep and Cake just ditched somewhere. So either help me or shut up". Marshall said as he uncovered one of the jars and continued to peel off Fionna's top.

"I won't be a part of this. It's indecent". Gumball said as he turned around folding his arms.

"Glob Gumwad it's like you've never seen tits before". Marshall said as he found himself staring at Fi's chest. The skin on her right breast was slightly burnt and her white bra was tattered and black from the accident.

"Could you please respect her and not exploit her, it's rude". Gumball commented as Marshall threw the robe over Fionna's back, putting her arms through the sleeves and laying her back down.

"Will you relax? I'm leaving her underclothes on. I shouldn't even keep her bra on but Cake will claw my throat out if I unhook it". Marshall said as Gumball looked over his shoulder to see Marshall covering Fionna's chest with the front of the robe.

He made his way over, gingerly to the girl as Marshall pulled back the covers more to see a burn on her inner thighs that reached up her mini skirt.

"Wow, she won't be able to walk for a least a day". Marshall said as he lifted up her hips to take off her skirt as Gumball's heart pounded.

He had seen the naked female body many times but he felt his pants grow tighter knowing this was Fionna's half nude body. This scenario wasn't enough for Marshall to get turned on, it was like seeing Fionna in a bikini.

"Open her robe". Marshall said as he took off Fionna's Mary Janes and ruined knee high stockings.

"I told you I'll have no part of this".

"Then why are you watching"? Marshall smirked. Gumball felt his face grow hot.

"So I can monitor you and make sure you don't molest our friend".

"Don't you mean your potential fiancé? And besides, I wouldn't molest Fionna...she craaaaves my touch too much. Even if I couldn't read her thoughts, it's pretty apparent". Marshall said flicking his tongue at Gumball, testing him as he poured the ointment into his cold gray hands.

Gently he opened her robe and carefully lathered the medicine onto her burnt chest. Fionna let out another moan turning her head.

"Ok that's enough, you are hurting her". Gumball said grabbing Marshall's forearm. He hissed at him a bit turning his head to the gummy prince.

"Chill out, you walking cavity. She's not in pain, it feels good….that's what the medicine is used for". Marshall corrected as he continue to gently caress the medication into Fionna's wound.

He took some more into his hands and lathered it over her mouth, shoulder and stomach. Marshall spread her legs a bit to examine how high up the burns went. He noticed they reached her underwear line and nothing further.

"You don't think he….touched her genitals do you"?

"Nah, her panties would be burnt". Marshall said as he gently lathered some more of the ointment onto Fionna's inner thighs.

Her legs twitched a little as she let out another moan. Marshall looked at her face and wondered if she was actually enjoying this. Noticing Gumball's uncomfortable expression he decided to get in his daily dose of tormenting the Prince. Looking back at Fionna he smirked and caressed her inner thighs some more, starting to feel some heat come off of her body.

"Mhmm you like that Fi? It's too bad this happened right when you were getting turned on. Maybe I can relieve you later". Marshall purred as his nails tugged a bit at her panties while he rubbed the inside of her upper inner thighs.

Fionna let out a few more moans in her weakened state, but this time, they were a little more sensual. Marshall felt his pants get tighter as he eyed the hip hugging piece of cloth separating him from what he really desired to explore. He could almost see through her panties how wet she was becoming.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To be the vampire king's little blonde slave, on your back with your legs spread for me"?

"Cut the shit"! Gumball yelled as he angrily shoved Marshall, forcing his hands off Fionna.

Marshall was taken aback from this and suddenly his eyes grew intense like Gumballs who stared at him like a bull ready to charge.

"I was just kidding".

"Well the joke has gone too far. She doesn't know what you are doing? For all you know she could still be thinking she's with Flame Prince".

"Well I can sure as hell touch her better than that guy. Face it Gumboy, Fionna likes intense action, I'm the only one out of the two of us who can successfully provide that". Marshall said as he could see Gumball heating up like one of his tea kettles.

"You know she can't resist me. You better realize that now before you put a ring on her finger". Marshall pointed out flicking his tongue at Fionna.

He gasped as he was thrashed to the ground out of nowhere, suffering a punch to the nose.

"I'll have your fucking fluffy ass soul for that"! Marshall yelled as the two boys wrestled on the ground, taking punches and kicks at one another.

Marshall managed to get on top of the Pink prince and floated off the ground grasping him by the throat. Just as he was about to claw at him, the sound of glass shattering below him, caught their attention. Both boys turned to the bed to see an unpleasant looking Fionna with her arms folded, giving them both dirty looks.


	14. Chapter 14: The Devil Within

Chapter 14: The Devil within

READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED, CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT AND LANGUAGE

Marshall and Gumball both stared at Fionna with crimson cheeks for a moment as the vampire continued to hold Gumball by the neck. He threw one last punch at the candy prince before letting him drop to the ground. Fionna glared at Marshall tapping her fingers on her sleeve.

"You can't flirt and smolder your way out of this one, pretty boy". Gumball murmured as Marshall hissed.

Before the two of them could start fighting again Fionna whipped a pillow at Marshall to get back their attention. They both looked to her and saw that she had pain in her eyes as she tried to open her mouth to talk but couldn't because of her new burns. Tears started to build in her eyes as she covered her mouth to try to conceal the pain. Gumball got up dusting himself off and then reached into his inside shirt pocket to pull out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Here Fi, write what you need to say for now". Gumball said handing her the paper.

Angrily Fionna jotted down what she needed to say at this time. The inside of her mouth was burning from the last few moments of her kiss with Flame Prince. She gave it to Gumball as he brought it to his face. "Let's see now". Gumball said as he pulled out his glasses from his pocket. He straightened his voice about to read.

 _What the hell is you're problem guys?!_

"Well to answer your question, Marshall…was being indecent to you, also you spelt _your_ wrong".

"I was not being indecent. I was doing more than jelly butt other here. You have severe wounds Fi, Dr. Ice cream told us to dress them with creams once you made movement in your sleep and I did. All I did was just piss off Gumbutt a bit and then he got angry because he's clearly never seen a naked girl before".

Marshall said as Gumball's face grew hot.

"You had no right to touch any part of her and you did it on purpose because you have no respect for anything and anyone! Your inappropriate and careless behavior is probably why your own royal subjects would rather you terrorize my kingdom than rule your own into the ground".

Marshall grabbed Gumball by the shirt aggressively.

"Listen you pompous little", Marshall was interrupted by the feeling of a pad of paper smacking his arm. He snatched it from her and read it aloud

 _Shut up you butts! Look can we just drop it It's been a rough day for me_

"Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry it was such a hard day for you lighting Flint's candle stick". Marshall said cruelly tossing back the pad to her. Fionna looked at him coldly.

"What the hell were you thinking, Fi? You could've burnt to death. Do you understand how stupid that was to do?

Fionna continued to exchange her notes to Marshall and Gumball.

 _You could never understand_

"Oh yea try me"!

 _What Flint and I have is real_

"Oh yea it's real alright. A REAL FIRE HAZARD"! Marshall yelled running his hand down his face

 _You know what? You don't know ANYTHING about love. I knew the consequences_

Marshall pursed his lips together, looking at her pissed off as he shook her head. "You're an ignorant fucking child". Marshall murmured as he looked away from her crossing his arms.

"Fionna you directly broke your word with me. I warned you about this because I knew this might happen. I understand that you and Flint have had a past relationship but those days are over". Gumball interjected.

 _It's not over he loves me_

"Fionna what do you know about love"? Gumball asked sadly.

Fionna looked down at her pad of paper shedding a tear as she continued to write another sentence.

 _I know its love because you don't sacrifice your life for someone you merely like._

Gumball grabbed the back of his neck and sat at the foot of her bed. He looked to her sadly trying to make eye contact with him

"If he loves you, then why isn't he here right now"? Fionna hugged her knees together looked away.

"You two aren't just right for each other. Look at yourself Fi. He is really worth this pain emotionally and physically? I mean for fuck's sake he can't even hold you whenever he wants. You are asking for lifetime long series of pains"! Marshall yelled.

"I should tell you, Fionna that even if you do really love him and want to be with him…that heat blocking barrier I constructed for you will not protect you if you wish to get intimate. It works only from the outside. We all know how strong you are but even I'm not sure if you could survive having intercourse, as graphic as that sounds. It was what I feared the most giving you the barrier and the warning". Gumball said, caressing Fionna's knee.

"I mean just look at your mouth Fi, part of it on the inside is burnt, just imagine if you tried to blow",

Gumball glared at Marshall, warning him to knock it off. He turned his attention back to Fionna to notice that she had laid down in the bed, her body rested on her left side, turning away from the boys.

"We should go and let her rest". Gumball said as he got up, covering Fionna with the comforters and then heading to the door.

Marshall sighed and looked at Fionna for a moment. He floated after Gumball. The two of them gave her one last glance in her bed. She noticed them and turned onto her other side with her back to them as they then slowly closed the bedroom door.

Gumball sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"I believe we were too',

"We weren't too anything. We told her the truth and that is what she needed to hear. I care about that girl very much. She can go off and marry anyone, ANYONE…even you….just not that open flame". Marshall said seriously crossing his arms. Gumball touched the door looking at it for a moment. "I fear that she won't be accepting my ring anytime soon".

"So there's still a chance for me"? Marshall smirked.

"Only if we can figure out a way to get Flame Prince out of the picture. Otherwise neither of us one day stand a chance". Gumball said. An idea suddenly came to his mind as his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Gumball you've got that weird look on your face. You know the semi evil scientist look whenever you think of something brilliant". Marshall pointed out.

"Follow me old friend, I believe that this situation calls for some politics to be addressed". Gumball said as Marshall watched him go down the hall.

Banana guards stood at the doorway of Gumball's private study with candy cane spears crossing each other. As the prince approached the two guards moved out of the way and allowed Marshall and Gumball to go through. Marshall looked around. It had been ages since he had been in Gumball's study. Naturally, everything was pink and fluffy of course. Books were stacked height to the ceiling on every way. Off to the side was a gigantic fireplace with a large portrait of Gumball with a scepter on the back of Monochromicorn. Marshall scoffed at this portrait.

"Psh conceited much". He murmured.

The sound of something large and heavy hit the desk as Gumball positioned himself in his desk chair. Marshall floated over to his desk and watched curiously as Gumball took out a chisel and began to carve words into the flat square piece of stone.

"What the math are you doing"?

"I'm addressing a concern with the fire kingdom and demanding a royal meeting". Gumball said as he brushed off the pebbles, then pressed a button under his desk.

There was an immediate knock on the door as Gumball and Marshall looked up to see cinnamon bun come in.

"Yes Sire". She said peeking her head out from behind the door.

"Cinnamon bun, it is imperative that you take this message to Flame Prince. Make sure that you are persistent and inform him that by the candy prince's order, this meeting must be carried out this morning".

"Yes your majesty". Cinnamon bun said as she took the stone message from Gumball and hurried out of the room.

"What exactly are you going to talk to him about"? Marshall asked folding him arms and watching as Gumball swept up the pebbles next to his desk with a dustpan.

"I am strictly going to put on the table an offer that I be he all too well will not refuse". Gumball said as he tossed out the pebbles into a garbage pan.

"Now if you excuse me, I must await Flint in my throne room. Standard procedure for this kind of agreement".

"What in Aaa are you actually issuing to him".

"In due time my friend you will see". Gumball said as he exited the office with his hands behind his back.

The doors closed behind him by the guards leaving Marshall in the room alone. He floated to the seating area facing the fireplace and floated into one of the arm chairs. He slumped in it, feeling the heat from the flames on his face. Watching them dance around and flicker, he couldn't help but think of Fionna and Flame Prince together. As disgusted as he was about Fionna's earlier statement he felt maybe she was right. He couldn't remember a time when he put his life in danger without expecting personal gain. Marshall closed his eyes for a moment, the wind blew his black hair off his face a bit, cooling him from the heat.

"You seem tense my king". A voice said as Marshall's eyes widened.

Just as he was about to jump from his seat he felt his wrists harshly captured from the arms of the chair. Leather straps that came out of nowhere restrained him from pulling away and moving. Marshall sensed that he must be under some influence of magic as he discovered that he couldn't vanish away or even float as he sat in his chair. He closed his eyes trying to pull away and then stopped as he felt weight put down on his lap.

"You're so sexy when you struggle. It's adorable". Ashley said as she caressed Marshall's jaw.

"Get off me you crazy bitch"! Marshall yelled as he tried to release himself from her.

"Oh sweetheart you used to love this position". Ashley said as she ran her hands down Marshall's chest spread eagle on his lap.

With force she ripped open his black and red checkered flannel to reveal his muscles and smirked.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt"! Marshall yelled, feeling Ashley's hands run down his upper body.

"You have fifteen more just like it. Besides, you were always tearing off my clothes and ripping them to shreds". Ashley said as he fingers gently ran down his abs and reached the top of Marshall's jeans.

"Get off me"! Marshall yelled as he tried to thrust his hips forward to push off Ashley.

In response, Ashley grabbed Marshall by his groin, making him hiss.

"Don't be such a douche, Marshall". Ashley said as she harshly undid his belt and buttons on his jeans, tugging him off a bit to reveal the vampire's black briefs.

"I said get off me"! Marshall yelled as he tried to throw his head into Ashley.

With her quick reflexes she grasped his neck tightly and held it against the chair. Marshall felt himself choking, gasping for air he didn't actually need.

"What's wrong baby? You can't get hard for me anymore"? Ashley said gently rubbing her hand over his covered groin.

Marshall tried to press his legs together and tuck himself away from her.

"Or maybe you'd rather be touched by her". She said as her face grew pale, her amber eyes turned baby blue and her hair extended and turned blonde.

Marshall gasped as he looked at what had appeared to be an illusion straddling him and looking deep into his eyes. "Fionna". Marshall whispered, watching her sweet smile turn into a smirk as Marshall felt himself grow hard and grasped from outside his briefs. He called out and shut his eyes from her grasp.

"That human is special to you isn't she". Ashley said caressing Marshall as he looked away and pressed his lips together.

His fists clenched as he tried to convince himself that it wasn't Fionna touching his flesh on top of him.

"That's OK. You don't need to tell me. I can see it in your heart". Ashley said as her palm pressed against Marshall's bare chest.

He let out a call of pain as he experienced what had felt like electricity going through his body.

"I knew you had a weakness". Marshall hissed as Ashley continued to electrocute him. Desperate to get her off of him, he threw his head back and spat in her face, causing her to let go of him and float off of his lap.

She wiped his spit off her cheek and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"So that's how it's going to be", she said floating as she was face to face with him.

"I'm not going anywhere Marshall Lee Abadeer". Ashley said as she grabbed Marshall's groin once again making him cuss out.

"One day you will need me and when you do, I will make you suffer. You can't protect this little human girl forever. It's only a short matter of time before your instincts no longer let you, and besides…it's not like you can LOVE anyway". Ashley said evilly as she let go of Marshall and started to disappear.

"I'll be waiting and watching". Ashley's voice echoed in the room as her restraints on Marshall disappeared.

He quickly pulled his pants up and zipped up his jeans. Cautiously he Looked around the room and then massaged his previously restrained wrists. When he saw that no trace of his ex was left behind he buttoned his ripped open shirt to discover that a few buttons had popped off. He groaned annoyed and tried to button as much as he could up, then floated out of the office, giving it one last look for any trace of his demon.


	15. Chapter 15: The Declaration

Chapter 15: The Declaration

Gumball sat in the throne room, his nails tapping against the wooden armrest as he waited patiently for his guest to arrive. The room was silent and only the sound of Gumball clearing his voice once or twice was heard throughout the throne room. Gumball sighed and pulled out the small velvet box containing Fionna's ring. He stared at the diamond, glistening in the light as he stared at his own reflection.

"You make sacrifices for those you love…Fionna wasn't incorrect about that statement". Gumball said as he closed the box.

The doors at the end of the throne room facing Gumball opened as he sat up straight.

"Your majesty, the Fire Prince has arrived at your request". A banana guard informed the prince.

"Excellent show him in". Gumball said, tucking the ring away in his shirt pocket next to his heart.

Gumball sat perfectly upright and took a deep breath, putting on a serious face. Flame Prince came in. As he walked up to Gumball, he stood from his throne and made his way down the steps to be able to face flint.

"I greatly appreciate your attendance Flint. There is a serious matter than can only be issued in person". Flint bowed to Gumball as the two came face to face.

"Would the issue happen to be our dear human friend? In all honestly that is truly why I came here, I assumed you were to give me bad news regarding her health".

"She's seriously burnt and bed ridden but she will survive like she always does. Pardon me but in truth, you should be worrying about yourself at this point". Flint squinted his eye to Gumball.

"Is that some sort of threat".

"No, but this in particular could be". Gumball said as he pulled a scroll from behind his back and held it open for Flint to read.

The Flame Prince read the heading and became inflamed instantly.

"You dare to rage war on my kingdom"?!

"It's merely a suggestion of what could be". Gumball said rolling up the script.

"This is ridiculous. Fionna will never allow this".

"Fionna almost lost her life because you were irresponsible with her. You have always been. I have no idea where your mindset is with her. Flames hurt humans. What is it going to take for you to come to terms with the fact that you two cannot be together. Because she is my dearest friend and is considered one of my subjects, she is under my rule and my protection. I am protecting you Flint from being thrown in prison if the worst should happen". Flint shook his head at Gumball and stared at him coldly

"You aren't doing this for anyone but yourself".

"I'm doing this for her".

"You don't care about her".

"How dare you say that! If I didn't care about her I wouldn't have carried her burnt limp body all the way back to this castle and up until this moment nursed her back to health. If you weren't here I would be upstairs watching over that woman day and night which is much more than you have done since you burnt her".

"You gave her that time sensitive barrier, how do I know you didn't plot this whole scheme. Everyone knows that you are secretly an evil genius when it comes to science".

"I could execute you for spitting such lies. I love her".

"Well I love her too".

"If you really love her you will let her go"! Gumball yelled. Flint stood in silence for a moment.

"Did you really believe that threatening war on my people would stop me from loving Fionna"?

"No, but I knew you wouldn't care about war when it came to her. And that in itself proves a point I was searching for".

"Which is"?

"Fionna is good, she's more pure at heart than any of us. If there came a decision between her and the fate of this kingdom, she'd make me pick the people over her. This is why you can't be with her. You are too selfish when it comes to her. She's not meant to live forever, she knows her place and if the two of you stay together, only chaos can come from it. We both love her yes, but I love her enough to respect her for who she is, a hero". Gumball said as Flint looked away.

"I don't think I can stay away". He whispered.

"It's for the best". Flint nodded

"She couldn't produce me an heir could she"? Flint asked.

"Her anatomy wouldn't allow it. It is your obligation to take care of your people and give them an heir as your legacy. You may love Fionna and she may love you, but regardless, that love cannot create a child". Gumball said.

Flint turned his back to Gumball looking away.

"I wish to keep you as an Ally and I may have a suggestion for you to keep your line continuing". Gumball said as he then clapped his hands, signaling for the doors at the end of the long hall to open and reveal a stunning orange female with fiery locks and a crown upon her head. Flint's jaw dropped as he stared. The girl smiled and gave a little wave, blushing a bit.

"Flint, may I introduce Flame Princess of Ooo".

Hey Guys! So yes, I will be incorporating the original adventure time characters from Ooo like Finn and Jake and all them in this story. I have some good ideas for it. I hope you guys are liking this story.


	16. Chapter 16: Oh Fionna

Chapter 16 "Oh Fionna"

 **WARNING: SOME EXPLICIT CONTENT**

"Oh baby, it's ok. Some things just aren't meant to be". Cake said comforting Fionna allowed a silent tear to run down her cheek

Over the past few days, Fionna had healed and was able to eat and talk normally, however, the burns on her legs prevented her from leaving the castle, at least for another day or two. Gumball took excellent care of Fionna as she stayed in his castle. As he had expected Fionna had found out the shocking news of Flame Prince's sudden engagement and marriage to Flame Princess.

"I just don't understand. I didn't even get an invitation to the wedding. I thought he was my friend". Fionna said as she wiped the tear away from her skin.

Cake wrapped her arms around her upset friend and rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"I know baby girl. I don't know why the hell I at least didn't get invited because I am always the VIPs at any party". Cake said as Fionna laughed a bit.

"Honey even if you did get invited, you couldn't go. You are still in some bad shape". Cake said brushing the long blonde hair out of Fionna's face.

Fionna hugged her sister tightly, allowing another tear to fall into her fur.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it? We are having a moment"! Cake yelled with wide eyes.

Gumball peaked his head out from the outside.

"I come baring food".

"Then why didn't y'all say so"? Cake asked as she stretched her body to where Gumball stood and looked up at him. Gumball walked over to Fionna's bedside with a silver cupcake tray full of blue cupcakes.

"I assumed you were getting tired of drinking liquids the last few days and could use something a little more solid". Gumball said smiling, placing the tray on her bedside table.

"Thanks PG, for everything". Fionna said smiling and blushing as she pushed a strand of hair off her face. Gumball gave her a half smile, noticing how much better the burns looked.

"It's been my pleasure". Gumball said as he brought his hands to his tunic as if looking around for something.

After a few seconds he pulled out a bar, presenting it to Fionna.

"I've been in my lab constructing an aloe to help heal the burns a little faster".

"Thanks, dude you didn't have to, though".

PG sat down on the side of Fionna's bed.

"Yes I did, and even if this whole fiasco was my fault, I've been losing sleep over it". Prince Gumball said with a warm sympathetic smile.

Fionna pressed her lips together and looked away from the Prince.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you". Gumball admitted.

Cake sat on the bed, watching the scene with hearts in her eyes and her tail fizzing with delight from the conversation

Fionna shot a glance to her sister.

"Hey dude, can you like…give us a second"? Fionna asked, breaking Cake from her trance.

"Uh"? Cake said broken from her daydream of Prince Gumball and Fionna together.

Fionna ushered the side of her head to the door.

"Oh, oh yea, for sure, honeys". The cat said, jumping off the bed and headed to the door. Before leaving she peeked her head into the room, pointing to Gumball.

"Remember, use a candy wrapper". Cake said with a wink.

Fionna's face blushed brilliantly.

"Cake"! She called out with a scowl as the Cat rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

Gumball straightened his voice, meeting Fionna's eyes again after a moment.

"I am so very sorry for everything that has occurred this year with..you and I". Gumball said sincerely.

Fionna nodded slowly to Gumball noting that he was talking about the collection of events, their breakup, his engagement to water princess, the flame proof barrier that hurt her.

"It's ok". Fionna said looking away for a moment, trying to hide her confusion.

"No Fionna it's not". Gumball said as he reached for the girls hand.

Her face twisted with a bit of pain as Gumball released her, remember that she still had burns on her skin.

"Glob, I'm terribly sorry". He said as Fionna brought her stinging hand to her chest and looked away in pain.

"Please, Fionna". Gumball begged softly, opening the container of what appeared to be a purple substance.

"Let me, fix this". The prince begged as he tenderly held out his hand, his palm facing the ceiling inviting Fionna's hand to join.

The adventuress looked to the Prince with uncertainty and then allowed herself to let him care for her. Carefully she put her hand into his. He gave her a smile of gratitude and dipped his fingers into the jar to pull out some of the gunk from the jar. Pursing her lips, questionably at it, fionna watched the prince smother it over her skin. It took a few moments for the stinging to fade, but when it did, it felt heavenly.

"What are you going to do now"? Fionna asked

"Well I was going to put some of this stuff on your lips..If you'll permit me to". Gumball said with a sheepish smile and a slight blush.

Fionna mirrored the expression and bit her lip.

"I meant about…your deadline to be king….you need to find a wife". Fionna reminded.

The fate of the candy kingdom depended on PG marrying and she knew that it was only a couple more months or so before he had to wed. With Water princess out of the picture, fionna had no clue who the new contender would be, but she dreaded knowing, especially as she felt her stomach sink and her heart race with every touch Gumball gave her. It was a bittersweet memory of what they used to be and she both cursed and longed for the day when he would stop giving her attention.

Gumball took some more of the substance from the jar and gently began to tenderly smooth the burn spots of Fionna's chin and corners of her mouth which made her heart race even more.

"Fionna, about my deadline",

The sound of a beeper erupted in Gumball's pocket. He shut his eyes and exhaled with frustration at the interruption.

Fionna shrugged.

"Duty calls, right"? She said, remembering all the time Gumball had to break away from their time together to serve the candy kingdom.

He nodded to Fionna and took sighed taking out his beeper to read the beginning of a message. Slipping it back into his tunic, he caressed over the skin on Fionna's hand.

"I have to attend to something very imperative right now, but I really need to speak to you later on, if that's alright". Gumball said apologetically.

Fionna licked her lower lip and nodded to the Prince.

"Sure, dude that's cool".

Gumball brought Fionna's burnt hand to his lips, kissing it lightly while still locking his bright purple eyes on her.

"Rest easy". He said softly as he got himself up from Fionna's bedside and headed to the door. He gave her one last warm glance before shutting the door to Fionna's room behind him, leaving her alone.

Gumball walked down the hall to then notice a small penguin waddling towards him.

"What's the status report"?

The penguin put its hands on both sides of his head and twisted it around until it popped up.

"You like owe me so big for this bub".

"I constructed the contraption you requested me to build and design". Gumball said as he pulled out a package from the inside of his shirt, handing it to Lumpy Space Prince who still remained in the Grunter costume.

"Yes….YESSSSSS"! LSP yelled with excitement as he tore off the pink paper to reveal a shiny golden mirror. His eyes glistened as he looked at his reflection.

"Look at those lumps. Like I would so do you like homework if I was some nerd loser but I'm totally not because I'm not a poser or whatever". His reflection spoke back to him.

"This is lumpin mathematical"! LSP whispered with a single tear coming from his eye.

"Just don't let Marshall Lee get a hold of it, that's all that attention thirsty vampire needs".

"What was that Gumwad"? Marshall questioned, making Gumball jump out of his skin.

"Will you stop doing that"!

"Chill I'm just here to check on bunny. How's she doing"?

"Outstanding. She can talk again". Gumball said side-eyeing Marshall.

He always had to show up when Fionna was sick or even just hanging out at the palace.

"Excellent, I'll go pay her a visit". Marshall said smirking.

"Yes of course, do as you usually do, harass Fionna while I am hard at work solving a crisis". Gumball muttered.

The vampire folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Oh and what crisis is that? Did your red velvet cupcakes come out uneven again"? Marshall teased.

"How about the fact that Ice Queen may be plotting to attack Fionna again".

"Actually she isn't plotting". LSP said smoothing back his lumps as he looked dashingly into his mirror. Marshall and Gumball turned their attention to him.

"She is prepping to storm this castle any day now. She said something about giving Fionna brain freeze or whatever by incasing her head in ice or something".

Gumball pursed his lips together with concern

"I must speak with the Ice Queen".

"You won't make it out without getting frostbite in unpleasant places". Marshall jokingly warned as he floated to face the prince.

"This doesn't concern you". Gumball murmured, making his way down the grand stairway.

Marshall watched the prince disappear down the stairs as he shook his head in disapproval.

"He's asking for trouble".

"No the only one asking for trouble is you, you sexy thing". LSP's reflection said in the mirror to the lumpy prince.

"You bros are weird". Marshall said and then vanished.

Fionna sat against the headboard of her bed, holding the sword pendant in the middle of her palm and playing with the chain. She let out a yelp, feeling her body weight lifted from her bed and noticed herself floating in the air above her mattress.

"You seem down Fi, what's wrong, you lose your bunny hat again". Marshall said as his body finally faded from his invisibility. His face was so close to hers that their noses almost touched. He looked her scent and the sight of her blushing as he held her.

"Uh no, I'm just a little bummed because I found out Flame Prince got married to some fire princess. I don't know why I'm sad anyway, I mean I was clearly just a temp". Fionna said as she looked sad.

Marshall could sense the unpleasant ache inside her that told him that she had felt very used. After her discussion with him and PG from the other night, she fell asleep thinking that they were right. Her romance with FP was all in her head and nothing more. There wasn't enough flame proof barriers in the world to make them a couple and a family one day.

"Hey come on Bunny. You know that girl has nothing on you. After all how many sexy and musically skilled vampires do you think write songs for her"?

"You wrote me a song, bro"? Fionna said as she blushed. Marshall nodded and sat her back down on the bed.

"It's really nothing. Just a little something I whipped up. If you don't like it there are plenty of other girls that I could rewrite this for". Marshall said teasing Fionna.

"Just shut up and play jerk".

"Hurtful, I don't even get a please or a thank you or a light strip tease". Marshall said swinging around his ax bass shaking his head slowly and smirking at the blonde girl.

Marshall started to strum his bass closing his eyes as he geared himself into the zone

"Probably should've told you this a long time ago".

Fionna sat crossed legged and watched as Marshall floated in front of her while the strumming of his guitar to introduce the song filled her ears.

 _I feel like nothing was real until I met you_

 _I feel like we can connect and I really get you_

Fionna's jaw dropped as she listened to the rock version of the song she had already heard.

 _If I said you're a beautiful girl would it upset up?_

 _Because the way you look tonight silhouetted I'll never forget it_

 _Oh Ohhh Fionna_

 _Your fists have touched my heart_

 _Ohh oh Fionna_

 _I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_

Marshall flew up to Fionna and stopped playing. With his free hand he caressed her soft cheek and smiled at her looking deep into her eyes

 _I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_.

He wanted a kiss but didn't force it, expecting her to be a little bit in shock.

"This is a joke right"?

"Yes I know it's pretty good right"? Marshall said smiling as he then felt a harsh punch to his chest, in the spot of his heart.

"Ow Fionna what the hell"?! He yelled.

"Do you think this is funny"?

"You trying to hurt me? Yes because nothing can hurt the vampire king". Marshall said arrogantly as Fionna threw another punch at him

"Ow my cheek meat"!

"What's your deal, Fionna I wrote that for you and this is the thanks I get"?! Marshall yelled rubbing the side of his face.

"Who do you think you are recreating the song that Ice Queen lives to torment me with"? Fionna said as she punched Marshall again.

Marshall stared at her a bit jaw dropped and confused.

"Don't you think I hear that damn song enough when that crazy old bitch tries to destroy me"! Fionna yelled, recounting moments of her past fights with the crazy queen where she was reminded of that song and that plan that she had so easily fallen into years ago.

"What are you talking about are you crazy"? Marshall yelled as he pushed Fionna down on the bed, pinning her wrists down to keep her from hitting him. Fionna fought him with her limited strength. He tried not to feel turned on as the girl fought against him on the bed. He could tell she was pissed.

"In your spare time did you ask Ice Queen for the lyrics and did she rehearse them with you since I wasn't around"?! Fionna said harshly.

"Hey listen bunny, that is MY song. I'm not sure what you are talking about but I",

"Ice Queen sang that song to me when she pretended to be Gumball that one time on our fake date".

Marshall blinked at Fionna again with confusion.

"Yo, yo yo…hold up….So…you think that my song…that I wrote specifically for you….is",

"Yes it's the same song Ice Queen sang to me to trick me, how many times do I need to say it"! Fionna called out, struggling as Marshall to continued to pin her down firmly like cement ontop of her.

"I was going to say, you think Ice Queen have enough musical talent to write something like that song when the hag doesn't know anything about music and thinks a treble cleff is a facial deformity"? Marshall asked.

Fionna stopped struggling and thought for a second.

"I mean….ya"? She said with uncertainly.

Marshall bowed his black shaggy hair, looking at his knees rested against the mattress before looking up at Fionna.

"Glob, this is not how I thought this would go". Marshall muttered as he floated off Fionna and reached into his back pocket, tossing her a piece of paper in the shape of an airplane.

Fionna looked from Marshall to the piece of paper as she carefully unfolded it and saw for herself, the music notes and lyrics of the song along with a second verse.

Fionna blushed brilliantly, feeling a mix of emotions such as embarrassment as flattery.

"Why didn't you show me this before"? Fionna questioned.

Marshall huffed a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Because I thought if I picked on you and flirted with you enough, you'd admit your love to me and then I'd eventually sing it for you". Marshall said with a smirk.

Fionna rolled her eyes.

"When, exactly" She asked.

Marshall shrugged.

"Um I haven't been repaid for that awesome song I wrote for you so you aren't being told anything until I'm compensated".

Fionna rolled her eyes and ushered her hand out to Marshall.

With a smirk he floated closer to her, taking it carefully with his cold hand.

"Thanks, dude…It's been secretly my favorite song ever". Fionna said sincerely, allowing blush to coat her cheek.

"Andddd what's my payment for that"? Marshall asked.

Fionna sighed and took the vampire's face with both her warm hands. Marshall shut his eyes leaning into one. Fionna moved her face forward to take advantage of the spot of his other cheek to give him a kiss. Marshall cocked one eye open as he felt her grow closer until he forced his lips against hers. Fionna's eyes widened for a moment and then closed as her body fell back onto the mattress, feeling Marshall's lips massages hers. He snaked his hands under the small of her back, allowing his body weight to press against hers as he ran his hand over her covered chest and along her outer thigh. Fionna ran her fingers through his long messy jet black hair as he grasped a handful of her blonde locks. He refused to let her come up for air as he explored her mouth and reached into her robe and happily discovered that she wore no shirt or bra. He snickered evilly giving her a dashing smirk.

"How convenient you decided not to wear anything under this little robe. And you say I love to torment you". Marshall said as he pulled Fionna on top of him, ripping open her robe, making her yelp a bit.

"Marshall"! Fionna called out, flushed with embarrassment as she tried to cover her soft looking breasts. The vampire snatched her hands narrowing at her eyes.

"I'll be gentle". Marshall said warmly as his eyes traced her rounded mounds, aching to touch them.

Fionna pursed her lips together as her heart raced. Marshall had never seen her topless before. With a slight bit of reluctance, Fionna dropped her hands.

"Good girl". Marshall purred as he released Fionna's hands and with his cold skin, began to caress her breasts, making Fionna roll her head back a bit and run her hands down Marshall's clothed chest.

Fionna let out a moan, feeling him touch and tweak her gently.

"You're so beautiful, Fi". Marshall whispered as his hands explored her topless upper body from her breasts to her toned belly and then to her backside which made his pants grow tighter.

Fionna lowered her head and continued to kiss Marshall's mouth. She moved her kisses to his cheek and down his neck, making his arms drop to the bed and moan a bit.

"Oh Fi". He said giving her access to his neck as she ran her tongue over it and gave a few more kisses.

Carefully he stripped off her robe off her back and began to knead her breast again and touch the skin on her back

Marshall let out a whimper, feeling Fionna kiss and lick her vampire marks.

"Bad move, Fi". Marshall muttered, pushing her off of him and forcing her back against the mattress.

"What are you doing, you freak"? Fionna asked with a laugh as Marshall grasped her wrists and captured them with one hand over her head with his body over her.

Marshall loomed over her mostly naked body, the only thing left on her were her panties that he was impatiently waiting to destroy.

"You play a cruel game, Blondie…but so can I". Marshall said winking as he continued to hold her wrists above her head and gently played with her tits. Fionna let out little sounds and moans as Marshall rolled her nipples with his cold fingers.

Fionna threw her head back as she felt Marshall flicked his tongue against her neck and then trail it to her breasts.

She moaned feeling the fork of his wet tongue move around her, arousing her.

"How's that". He teased, continuing to caress and run his tongue over her nipples noticing them grow hard.

"Amazing". Fionna moaned, letting her head fall back.

It was the first time a guy had touched her so intimately. Her and Gumball had fooled around over their clothes but nothing like this. Every sensation was forcing her closer to the brink of overload. She could feel her face become hot and flushed and also felt her private region grow with peculiar aches and warmth

"I got to tell you something, Fi…you know besides that fact that I'm really good with my". He said seductively as slowly flicked her breast with his tongue, teasing her nipple cruelly with his eyes focused on her.

"And other things". He commented, watching her as he flicked over her sensitive parts.

"Wha-what"? Fionna asked in between moans feeling her neither regions grow hot and bothered.

Marshall tightened his grasp on her wrists.

"I was flying by your place one night", He started to say as his hand gently slid down Fionna's stomach to her panty line.

"And I sort of…saw you…playing with yourself". Fionna blushed brilliantly and sucked in feeling his fingers pass over her navel and touch her underwear.

"You, you what"? She asked as she threw her head back feeling Marshall tease the valley and underside of her breast, making her shiver.

"I know exactly what you like". Marshall said with a smirk as he met the damp spot on her panties where she ached to be touched.

Fionna released another moan, feeling Marshall finger tease her a little.

Carefully he ran his tongue over the side of her neck, grazing it with his fangs carefully and making her shudder.

"I just have one request". He whispered in her ear, tickling it with his attractive and sultry voice.

"What". Fionna whispered as she felt Marshall's cold hands move over her underwear to her panty line where is fingers curled around the fabric tightly, about to tear them off.

"I need you to be a good…little girl….and moan my name…like you did the other night in your bed". Marshall whispered, making Fionna moan and quiver just from hearing the request.

"Can you do that, for me princess"? He asked, his hand clutching the panties tighter and beginning to reveal a bit of Fionna's sex.

Fionna's lips parted and her lips began to mouth her answer.

"Yes",

The sound of a knock at the door, broke Fionna from her erotic trance.

"Fionna? Can we speak for a few moments, it's urgent". Prince Gumball's voice said.

Marshall dropped his head groaning into Fionna's long hair.

"Speak of the sugar plum devil. He couldn't wait five minutes could he"?

Marshall and Fionna lifted their head to the door, hearing it jiggle from being locked.

"Uh yea just give me a few minutes I'm uh getting changed". Fionna called out as Marshall smirked to Fionna and lowered his head back to her chest, extending his tongue to give her one last tease.

"Splendid, meet me in the gardens in five minutes". Prince Gumball called out.

"oh-okay"! Fionna called out in-between a moan as Marshall flicked against her nipple.

The vampire lifted his head from her and smirked at her look of disapproval and flush on her face.

"He totally heard that last one". Marshall teased, pinching at Fionna's breast.

She smacked him away, crossing her arms.

"That wasn't funny". Fionna said with a smirk of humiliation.

Marshall rolled off the human girl and propped himself up onto his side, allowing his eyes to still loom over her soft naked body.

"How was the preview"? Marshall asked with a wink.

Fionna looked away still Blushing.

"Well I", Marshall cut her off and turned her face to him, planting a deep kiss on her lips.

"No need to answer, I can read your screaming deep thoughts on the inside. Like a book…with super big pop up letters". Marshall said with a smirk.

Fionna rolled her eyes, pushing at marshall, flushed with both embarrassment and arousal

"Don't worry, blue..This will be continued". Marshall said smirking giving Fionna one last kiss on the forehead before floating off of her.

Fionna hugged her knees to her naked chest, still flushed. With his eyes still on her, Marshall headed to the window, pulling out his umbrella.

"Is that a suggestion"? Fionna asked with a coy smirk.

Marshall let out a smug chuckle

"I am nowhere NEAR finished with you ". Marshall said with a wink, then vanishing.

Fionna felt her face continue to grow hot as she finally managed to get herself up, get dressed and then make her way to the gardens. The inside of her thighs still burnt and she certainly could neither run nor jump at this point, but at least she could walk. Despite the pain she felt as her thighs rubbed against each other under her skirt, she made it to the gardens. The sun was setting in the candy kingdom. It's sky of orange and pink hadn't been seen by Fionna since the wedding.

"Gumball"! Fionna called out as she searched for him.

She was surprised to then see the Prince from the back in different attire than she expected. Hanging on one shoulder was one strap of a backpack that rested on a pink sweatshirt he wore with purple jeans. He looked over his shoulder, hearing the girl's footsteps.

"Ah there you are". He said sweetly as he turned around completely to face her.

"Whats up man? Do you want me to coach you today or something"? Fionna asked, folding her arms for the slightly cool summer air.

"No, not today Fionna. I have to reveal to you something extremely important and you must listen carefully". Fionna nodded.

"I have to go to the Ice Kingdom on a top secret mission. Please do not ask me what it is and do not follow me, I cannot have followers I am going alone".

Fionna's jaw dropped.

"What? Have you lost your mind? You can't go alone. Ice Queen will turn you into a popsicle"! Fionna yelled.

Gumball stepped closer to Fionna, taking the top of her arms carefully with his hands to instill the seriousness of this mission.

"Fionna listen to me". Gumball begged as his guardian met his purple eyes. She blushed brilliantly staring into them, their color mimicking the color of the evening sky.

"I know what I am doing. You must trust me." Gumball assured.

Fionna nodded, still blushing from the contact.

Gumball straightened his voice.

"Now I have a very important job for you. I am leaving you in charge of the kingdom. This is a responsibility that I can only grant to you. Please rule over the people until I return….they need you". Gumball said softly as smiled sweetly looking into her eyes.

"You can count on me dude". Fionna replied.

"I know I can". Gumball said with a sad sigh that he was attempting to turn into a smile.

"What's up"? Fionna asked curiously.

"You've always been there for me….but I haven't for you". Gumball reminded.

Fionna tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and looked away.

Carefully Gumball took her hand, forcing her to acknowledge him again.

"There's a lot of acts that I have done that I wish I could take back…..but the one event that makes me lose sleep at night now a days is…when we broke up".

Gumball shook his head sadly.

"Even though I can't turn back time….I'd like to do something that I should've done months ago".

"what do you mean"? Fionna questioned as Gumball reached into his pocket to pull out a velvet box.

"Whoa". Fionna said as she eyed it in his hand.

She watched as Gumball carefully opened her palm to the sky and put the box in it, covering both of his hands over the velvet and Fionna's skin.

She blushed looking into his serious and fond eyes.

"As I said at the wedding…We make a great team". Gumball reminded,

Fionna looked up to him and nodded with a small smile.

Carefully gumball bowed his head and pressed his forehead against Fionna's who stood a few inches shorter than him. Fionna closed her eyes, taking in his scent as she both felt butterflies and guilt in the pit of her stomach.

"I know that the reality of our situation is that I don't deserve you…but if you choose me I promise to make up for all the mess I made by loving you and proving to you that I'd rather drop the crown from my head and roll it over the council than spend my life with someone else". Gumball said seriously.

Fionna looked to PG and shook her head.

"I don't get it…why me…why now..why not months ago"? Fionna asked.

PG took hold of Fionna's free hand, looking to her tenderly.

"Sometimes it takes losing something or someone to know..how much they mean to you…and how much you love them". Gumball said, bringing her hand to chest. Fionna felt his heart beat against her, making her blush.

"Ben…I…I don't know what to say". Fionna said a little torn.

PG pressed his lips and nodded, reaching out his hand to caress Fionna's jaw and chin with his thumb. Fionna allowed his hand to rest against her skin and felt her body pulled closer to him. His sweet scent filled his nostrils as he locked his lips with hers, trapping her in his arms with his free hand by bringing her body close. Fionna's heart raced as all their memories began to flood her mind and make her miss those days they had together before the council tore them apart. They had forced Gumball into a contract to meet their deadline and he had learned that no life was worth living by being a gerbil to those beneath him…it was never who he was. He was the ruler of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Aaa and shortly after he had broken up with Fionna, he realized that he had made himself into more of a weakling than he could ever appear to be.

Gumball gently parted his lips from Fionna, caressing her cheek with his thumb and brushing her hair behind her ear. His kiss was unlike Marshall's. While he was rough and dominating of her, Gumball was sweet and gentle. Two different sensations that both confused and excited Fionna. With Marshall there was so much chemistry but with PG, there were encyclopedias of history. In that moment Fionna felt as safe and warm in PG's arms as she had in Marshall. The guilt ate her alive.

"Whether or not you decide that you want to marry me and be my queen, I know you'll protect our people". Gumball said as he kissed Fionna in the same spot on her head that Marshall had earlier. Monochromicorn appeared behind Gumball, ready to take off.

"They're just as much yours as they are mine. So please keep them safe…and please lay low for the next few days until you are healed". Gumball asked as he tilted Fionna's chin upward lovingly to get her to look into his eyes.

"I couldn't stand to lose you again". Gumball said gently pecking Fionna's lips softly before jumping on the back of LM.

Fionna folded her arms with the velvet box in her hand and gave a small smile to the prince as he waved her goodbye and headed off into the sky with LM, leaving her in the garden alone and confused.


	17. Chapter 17: The Engagement

Chapter 17: Engagement

"Send in the next person". Fionna said as she and Cake sat in the throne room. Fionna pinched the bridge of her nose growing exhausted from Gumball's obligations that she was left in charge of.

"How much longer? I can barely breathe in this corset. Why do I even need to wear this"?

"Just forty five more minutes and Gumball insisted on the note he left on this throne when we first came in. It's to make the people trust you while their leader is absent". She didn't know how suffocating could make the people trust her more.

"Cake I don't know how much more I can take of this. I want to be out adventuring, not here in this ridiculous dress and tiara". Fionna said as she felt the golden tiara on her head fall on her lap.

"Oh honey, you don't look at all ridiculous. Maybe you'll end up liking this job which will entice Gumball to propose". Cake said as she took the crown off Fionna's powder blue sleeveless gown and pushed it into her long blonde hair.

"He already did".

"He did what now"! Cake said excitedly as Fionna rested the side of her face against the cushion of the throne.

Just as Fionna was about to answer, she sat upright and saw tree trunks come in with a knotted nose.

"Hello princess could I get some of y'all assistance". He said with a slight tear in his eye. Fionna felt bad and got off the throne and sat on her knees in front of the elephant.

"Hold still buddy, and you don't need to call me princess, dude". Fionna said as she removed her long white gloves and reached for his nose. Tree trunks jumped a bit feeling Fionna try to untangle his nose.

"Hold still bud". Fionna said gently as she untangled the trunk, making Tree Trunks give out a small whimper. Fionna let go of his nose as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Oh thank you so much princess"! Tree trunks said bowing his head gratefully to her".

"Come on man you know my name is Fionna you don't need to call me princess. It's the crown isn't it? Yes it's kinda weird seeing me like this". Fionna said half-smiling as she picked the tiara off her head, letting strands of blonde hair fall loose.

"Oh I know it's just fitting since you are engaged to our prince".

"What? How did you know that"?

"Girl I should hang you by your Rapunzel looking hair for telling everybody but me".

"No Cake I didn't I swear. Tree Trunks who told you about Gumball's proposal".

"I couldn't help but overhear LSP telling cherry soda and cinnamon bun talking about it when I then suddenly tripped down a hill and got myself all tangled and such".

"I'm so going to pound that blob the next time I see him". Fionna said annoyed. Tree Trumps gave his gratitude one last time before leaving the throne room as Fionna stood up and put her long gloves back on.

She sighed and slumped back in the throne, carelessly putting the tiara back on her head. Cake stretched out her body and looked giddy as a young kitten waiting for Fionna to speak.

"Can I help you"? Fionna asked.

"Girl you better spilllllll". Cake said playfully swatting at Fionna's loose hair.

"Ok ok"! Fionna said playfully swatting Cake's paws away.

"Ughh, before he left her gave me this and told me that I could give him an answer when he returned". Cake screamed snatching the velvet box and opening it. He eyes filled with aw as she looked at the shiny stone, glistening in the light.

"Damn girl that's some rock".

"Yea but I don't know if this is real".

"Girl is you crazy? That sure ain't candy, this defiantly came from the mining kingdom it is real for sure".

"No not the ring". Fionna said as she got up and walked to look out at the kingdom through the high arched windows of the throne room".

"I don't know if what Gumball and I have is real".

"What does your heart tell you baby"?

Fionna was silent for a moment, she closed her eyes and could almost hear Marshall's sweet voice filling her head with the song meant for her. She smiled, feeling her heart race as she remembered Marshall wrapping his arms around her, planting cold longing kisses on her lips and neck.

"You are thinkin bout something". Cake pointed out as Fionna opened her eyes to the sound of a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your highness but I only need a moment of your time".

"Oh yes of course". Fionna said walking toward the peasant.

Above Fionna, sitting on a pedestal used for decoration in the shadows was Ashley as she glared at Fionna from above. Her eyes focused on the girl almost watering from disgust. Her goodness made her sick.

Cake stopped in her tracks, feeling her tail bug out from some evil presence.

"Fionna, I sense something not right up in here". Cake warned a bit worried as the blonde finished writing her signature on a document.

"Bless you princess, the fluffy people will be very grateful for the opening of this new orphanage in the candy kingdom". The heart shaped lollipop said smiling, holding the document close to her.

"Don't mention it. Cake I'm sorry whats up"?

Cake looked around the throne room as the lollipop person left. She looked up to the ceiling just as Ashley turned invisible. The doors of the throne room shut, leaving Fionna and Cake alone.

"Something wasn't right a second ago". Fionna shrugged. Maybe that Lolly person just ate something foul for lunch". Fionna suggested.

"Whatever. So let's see the ring on you". Cake said shifting her emotional state to suspicious to giddy.

"Dude I don't know I don't think its right". Fionna said gripping the back of her neck.

"JUST TRY IT ON"! Cake yelled towering over Fionna, holding out the box.

"Ok ok, chill". Fionna said snatching the box away and taking off her white glove. She opened the box and stared at the diamond before plucking it out. Gently she placed it on her finger and admired its shine.

"Queen Fionna has a nice ring to it don't you think"? Cake said nudging her best friend. Fionna looked away holding her fist that wore the ring to her heart. Ashley grinned evilly from above.

"I have to get some air for a bit. Can you handle the citizens for a bit"? Fionna asked Cake as she put the ring back in the box.

"Sure baby, go ahead and think about it all. It's a lot". Fionna nodded and started to head back to her room.

Over in the Ice Kingdom, Gumball jumped off LM and into the snow. He looked up at the castle ahead of him and zipped up his winter jacket.

"Ok old friend, now you remember the plan. If I am captured I will signal you with the microphones I have assembled for both of us". Gumball said, revealing the small mic, hidden on the inside of his sweatshirt.

Monochromicorn nodded and pounded his hoof against the snow a few times.

"Do not attempt to sway my decision. I know what I am doing". Gumball said as Monochromicorn just gave him a side eye glare.

"I have to do this. Stick to the plan and stay incognito". Gumball said as he patted his pal on the back and started towards the castle.

LM watched and covered his self in the snow, waiting for the signal. Gumball came to the end of the ice block pathway, below him was a bottomless dark pit of what seemed like nothing. He felt vertigo looking down but collected himself and stared at the ice door in front of him as wind and snow whipped his face and blew back his hair. He rolled his hand into a fist and began to bang on the door. Within seconds it opened, but with no one there at Gumball's face level. A sound came from below him as he looked down to see Gertrude, Ice Queen's sidekick.

"Uhhhhhh, may I come in"? Gumball asked. The pink bowed penguin let out another squeak and slammed the door in the Prince's face.

"Rude". He said appalled as the door then was pulled open once more.

"My prince has come"! Ice Queen said with Icey hearts in her eyes.

"Uh, well", Gumball said as he was then pulled into the castle by the Queen. "So, has the day come my love are you finally going to submit to me forever and ever"? Ice Queen said girlishly as the hearts in her eyes grew much bigger.

"I've come to strike a deal with you".

"Wonderful we can do all that documentation in the chapel". Ice Queen said as she wrapped her arm around Gumballs waist dragging him in a direction.

"Actually before anything happens it needs to be issued right here and right now". Gumball said as Ice Queen let go, allowing him to stand up and dust himself off.

"Yes yes my sugar plum go ahead give it to me, in more ways than one in you please". Ice Queen chuckled seductively as she reached to touch Gumballs cheeks.

"UHHH very well". He said releasing himself and dusting himself off. He straightened his voice.

"Fionna is badly injured from an incident involving Flame Prince. My sources tell me you planned on storming the castle and so I came here to talk to you right away. Here's a deal, keep your distance from Fionna for a few more days as she heals and I'll agree to whatever terms".

"So you are saying that if I agree to do this whatever deal, we will get married".

"For 12 hours"

"two days"

"18 hours

"36 hours"

"One day, one full day, night included". Gumball said. Ice Queen thought to herself and smirked at the prince.

"Fine one full day it is, Fiance". She smirked, grasping him by the collar, touching his nose to hers".

"We have a deal then I presume"? Gumball said holding out his hand.

"It would appear we do". Ice Queen smirked, squeezing Gumball's hand. Gumball felt his hand grow cold and numb and tried to break away. Letting go of the evil queen he then felt a sting around his ankles and feet. Gumball gasped as he looked down to then find he was encased from the ankles down in a block of ice

"Hey this wasn't part of our deal Ice Queen"! He pointed out

"I can't have you getting cold feet, sugar lips". Ice Queen said as she cackled pulling his hips into hers. Gumball looked at her with disgust. Ice Queen snapped her fingers, calling in a handful of penguins.

"To think, how easily you came to me to protect that dirty tom boy. Lock him in one of the ice cells until our wedding day". She said snickering as she watched her henchmen slide Gumball away. Once thrown in a cell and left alone Gumball turned his head so his lips would face the mic.

"Hey Lord Monochromicorn, she took the bait, now remember the plan. Stay away from the candy kingdom for a day so Fionna can heal and then go to her, tell her my mission. If all going according to plan, we will be rid of the Ice Queen for good. It's the only way that Fionna and I can find peace if we are to marry". Gumball could barely hear LM's hoof stomps in the snow, after a few moments had passed, he assumed LM had gone off, leaving Gumball completely alone in the cold cell. If Fionna found out too soon what Gumball was really doing, she'd run to the rescue immediately. He couldn't have her running to save him when she needed to regain her strength completely. If she came to the rescue at all in a matter of days, she would be healed, at least Gumball hoped she would be.


	18. Chapter 18: Loss of Innocence

READER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED. Contains sexual and mature content.

Chapter 18: Loss of Innocence

"That boy is a damn fool what in Aaa is he thinking? Of course Fionna is going to freak",

"What am I going to do"? Fionna asked as she stood in the doorway on the dining room to see Cake and Lord Monochromicorn talking.

Cake turned around to face Fionna folding her arms.

"Um, we was just saying how your love bug decided to go kill Ice Queen".

"He what"?! Fionna screamed as she brought her palm to her throbbing forehead in disbelief

"Mhmmm YUP he made LM over here keep it from us for a day so your burns could heal in case you decided to go after him".

"What the math do you mean decided? I AM going after him"! Fionna yelled making her way to the door.

"Girl how are you going to fight ice queen you need at least one more day".

"I really could care less. I'm going to go train for a bit". Fionna said, leaving the room.

Lord Monochromicorn hit his hooves against the ground to communicate with Cake.

"Nah baby I know she ain't training. She's probably going to ask fruitbat to help out". Cake said.

To hid her hangouts with Marshall while she was frustrated she would tell Cake she was going to train but in reality her sister knew what she was up to, seeing that vampire boy.

Ashley stalked Fionna from inside the castle, watching the girl as she heading towards Marshalls. "Bad move tomboy". She muttered as her ember eyes grew dark. The clouds began turn gray, producing thunder and a light drizzle that soon turned into a downpour.

"Crease, you can't be serious". Fionna said to herself as she looked up to the sky.

She sighed and shook her head and continued on her way to Marshall as her clothes felt heavy and damp. She shivered as she entered Marshall's dry cave and opened the front door. Marshall never locked it on account of most people wouldn't walk in on a blood sucking monster.

"Hey bat for brains where are you"? Fionna called out as she rinsed out her soaked shirt.

"Upstairs, don't you dare come up with your wet shoes I just mopped the floor".

"Expecting someone"? Fionna called out, finding it bizarre that her hoarder friend knew how to clean at all.

Kicking off her mary Janes, Fionna started up the stairs, trailing her hand over the banister.

"My mom is dropping by later. Something about wanting a better relationship or some bullshit of that nature". Marshall called back from upstairs.

"Dude where are you"? Fionna called out as she came up the stairs.

Her question was answered as she heard the sound of the shower going in his bathroom. Immediately Fionna's cheeks colored with blush.

"Hey man if you are busy I can come back later".

"Nah bro I'm just showering, whats up".

Fionna's face flushed even more.

"Look I know you want to see my gorgeous muscular wet body and all but unfortunately for you there is a shower curtain concealing me so stop being a little wimp and come in already". Marshall said.

Fionna groaned as she came into the bathroom to see the dark purple shower curtain covering even the silhouette of Marshalls body.

"So are you going to tell me what's up or are you just gunna be a stalker and try to see my body through the curtain". Marshall teased.

"Dude get over yourself I didn't come all this way for that". Fionna muttered, darting her eyes away from the curtain.

"Well you need SOMETHING from me. What is it? Gummy butt just can't seduce you like I did the other night".

Fionna tapped her fingers against her folded arms and pursed her lips before answering.

"Actually he proposed".

There was a few seconds of silence as if Marshall had to process what he had just heard.

"Oh…wicked". He responded.

"You sound thrilled". Fionna acknowledged.

"I just feel sorry for you, an eternity with Gumball…no thanks. Did you come here just for that"?

"No, I came here for help. He got this ridiculous notion to go off and kill Ice Queen and he's now captured. Guess who has to go save him? I would like your help, it'd be rad if you came along. Fionna admitted as she couldn't help but sneak glances at the shower curtain hiding the vampire.

"Mhmm sorry bunny I got my own business to attend to back in my kingdom for the next few days". Marshall replied.

"Like"?

"Vampire King bizz, your little mortal brain wouldn't understand and besides I", Marshall stopped talking as he sensed a presence about to make its self known.

Fionna let out a shriek as a cold gray hand clutched around her wrist, pulling her into the foggy shower. The nude vampire held her from the back against his soaked chest keeping an arm around her.

"What the crud are you",

"Shut up or you will regret it". Marshall said throwing his palm over Fionna's mouth.

He could feel her cheeks flushed and could hear her heart start to race.

The feeling of the ground shaking like a miniture earthquake forced Fionna's eyes to dart to the floor in the tub where water was pooled around her feet, making her knee highs heavy with their dampness. The sound of cracking fire was heard, followed by the followup of five inch heels as the house stopped its mild trembling.

"Marshall Lee Eugene Abadeer"! The voice of a woman called out.

"He's nude at the moment Ma"! Marshall responded as he felt Fionna's body jumping a little bit from laughter.

"Eugene psh". Fionna thought to herself as she smiled against Marshall's hand. Tightening his grip on Fionna's mouth, he brought he mouth closer to her ear.

"I can hear your thoughts pip squeak".

"Whatever you say….Eugene". Fionna thought with the intention of having Marshall read her mind.

Feeling challenged by her, Marshall held Fionna close, tickling her sides for a few months to make her jump a bit to his delight while also trying to hide her laughter. Fionna shut her eyes, digging her nails into Marshall's hands.

"Marshall do you have any idea what kind of crisis you have caused"? Hannah called out as her heels could be heard pacing the bathroom floor.

"Um…I mean I'm pretty sure I just used body wash but I don't see how that's such a crisis".

"You left Castella at the altar infront of the entire court and nightosphere all together"! Hannah yelled.

"OHHHHH you mean that crisis". Marshall said dumbfoundedly.

Fionna looked up to notice the smirk of delight that Marshall had animating his mouth as he rolled his eyes at the memory. Fionna herself had remembered it perfectly, even though she never received a real proper invite to her best friends wedding. Marshall was engaged to a demon girl from the Nightosphere. They were arranged to be married that past spring but, marrying this girl meant that Marshall couldn't return to Aaa. It was a sacrifice that he wasn't willing to make, especially since Fionna herself had crashed the wedding before Marshall stepped foot down the aisle.

Hannah massaged her temples, pushing a piece of loose hair from her bun behind her ear.

"Of all the irresponsible things to do…you just…up and left….the nightosphere isn't one of your silly little concerts, Marshall…That is your realm". Hannah reminded, staring into the shower curtain.

"I am not one of your damn clients, mom that you can sell off to. I have my own life, so let me live it and if you don't like the way I live it then don't be in it, whatever". Marshall called out.

"Marshall it's not about taking over the family business". Hannah responded, folding her arms.

Marshall looked down at Fi, as if she could make sense of the argument. Fionna shrugged her shoulders looking up at Marshall. Hannah had been on Marshall's case for years to take over the family business that was morphed into a monarchy shortly after Marshall became King of the Vampires.

"Aight, sooo…why",

"I want grandkids". Hannah admitted in a low serious tone.

Marshall squinted an eye to the shower wall and allowed her jaw to drop a little as Fionna even raised an eyebrow.

"What"? Marshall called out.

"Honey it's easy just pick any random demon and get it over with. She becomes queen and gives you kids, I can live a happy grandma". Hannah said as she filed her nails.

"Are you up for that idea Fi"? Marshall teased, flicking Fionna's ear with his tongue.

She just struggled and tried to let out a muffled noise. Marshall pressed his palm harder against her mouth, pulling her head into his chest.

"Shush remember no noise…at all". Marshall smirked as he lifted her shirt a little, his hand slowly moved up her stomach and caressed her breast.

"Not even a peek". Marshall whispered seductively.

She released a few quiet squeaks or two along with a whispery moan as Marshall reached underneath her bra rolling her nipples with his fingers.

"Uh so what brought this on"? Marshall said as he continued to tease Fionna.

He grew excited watching her rest her damp head fall back on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his touch. Her hat had fallen off, making her soft wet blonde hair drape over the front of his body. Fionna could feel his upper body muscles pressed against her back. His muscles felt toned and defined up against her. Just as she had before she had felt herself grow hot with Marshall's hands on her, his warm wet toned body and half boner from behind her.

"All of my best girlfriends are grandmas and they won't let me join their book club". The demon woman scoffed with folding her arms in disapproval.

"It's called mimi's monsters and I really want to be a mimi's monsters member". Hannah complained

"Wow…so you want me to plant my seed just so you can get a free membership". Marshall said as he felt Fionna struggle as his hand moved south.

His fingers gently ran down Fionna's skin, making her suck her stomach in from his rough touch. Marshall nuzzled his wet black hair against the side of Fionna's head. Purring a bit against her.

"Not a sound Fi". He snickered as he felt Fionna's chest heave up and down and felt his palm holding back her whimpers and moans of anticipation.

He let out a small moan, feeling Fionna's body struggle against him. Her behind was practically grinding on his crotch unintentionally.

"Careful or I swear I'll take you from behind and fuck you into the tile". He warned evilly.

"Just don't give me a half mortal".

"Oh yea and what's wrong with them are they too giddy for you"? Marshall asked as he spidered his fingers over Fionna's soft inner thigh, holding her tightly as she pressed her lips together.

"No they are useless and irrational, and I stand by that statement because look what the world became after they destroyed it".

"Well I have to agree with you there, they are pretty irrational". Marshall said. Fionna reacted quickly to his ignorance and elbowed him hard in the ribs for that statement, making him let out a hiss.

"Marshall are you ok darling".

"Yea, just got…shampoo in my eye. Mom can we continue this like later if I tell you I'll work on the baby thing"?

"Yes I suppose. I have to get back to work anyway. I despise you darling".

"I despise you too". Marshall said holding his bruised ribs.

The sound of cackling fire and the mild movement of the room shaking faded away after a moment.

"What was that for"? Marshall whispered as he then looked outside his curtain to make sure his mother had gone.

"For calling me irrational and for tormenting me". Fionna said as she took a step away from Marshall and turned around to become beat red, looking at his full frontal anatomy.

"That was too close". Marshall said as let out a sigh of relief and pushed his wet hair back".

Fionna looked away embarrassed as she then rinsed out her long hair

"Way to get me soaked, you freak".

Marshall's lips curled into a sly grin. Carefully his hand slipped onto Fionna's shoulder.

"I can't take all the credit…the water from the shower did it too". He said in a low seductive tone as his fingers traced over the black of Fionna's wet shirt and began to trail down to her tailbone as Marshall closed the space between the two of them.

Fionna shivered a bit feeling her hair, that had been stuck to her neck from the shower, start to move away. In replacement a pair of lips, took up the empty space, pecking and sucking against her skin that made her body quiver and the area between her legs start to grow warm.

"Mar…Marshall". Fionna stammered as she opened her mouth a little to let out her next moan as Marshall's rough and wet tongue ran from the crook of her neck to her ear.

"It's ok Fi….I don't bite". He said with a smile against her skin as he continued to tease her neck.

His hands grasped onto her hips, caressing over them gently. Fionna started to feel something of Marshall's poking her as his hands lingered to the hemline of her skirt and started to bunch it up until her fingers began to play with the lines of her underwear.

"We should get you out of these wet clothes Fi….so I can warm you up". Marshall whispered.

Fionna let out a yelp feeling her body turned around and lifted up from her butt. She let out a gasp feeling her back press against the tile as she wrapped her legs around Marshall, feeling the heels of her feet hit against Marshall's lower back and butt. His mouth explored her neck more, licking every inch of it as if it was coated in sugar. As his hands started to proceed to take off Fionna's clothes, she began to compliy and lifted off her wet shirt, allowing her breasts to receive droplets of water from Marshall's wet hair as she ran her fingers through his soft messy locks. Marshall pressed Fionna harder against the wall and moved his hand to her back, beginning to fidget with her bar.

"Marshall". Fionna whispered as the vampire moaned, digging his nails into her back by accident to take off the piece of clothing that prevented him from her breasts.

"Marshall maybe we shouldn't be doing this". Fionna mentioned as she felt the last piece of clothing on her upperbody slip off and fall to the floor.

"Aah". She moaned, rested her head back as Marshall's hands gently caressed her skin.

His thumbs rubbed over the sides of her breasts and around her hard nipples. He groaned with approval as his tongue flicked against Fionna's tit, making her let out another moan.

"Your thoughts are telling me different things, bunny". Marshall said as he brought his lips around one of her nipples and began to lick it wildly while teasing the other with his fingers in-between kneading her.

Fionna grasped onto Marshall's hair, letting out whimpers and moans as she felt his snakelike tongue around her sensitive spots that made her underwear start to grow even damper as if the shower head was soaking her. Marshall could feel her against her lower abdomen and felt himself grow harder by the second.

Fionna looked down and watched as Marshall carefully lapped her breasts as if painting a picture. His eyes looked into hers with such hunger and eager coloring the red in his irises. His tongue retreated from around her breasts. After giving her a few pecks down the valley of her chest, he made eye contact with her once again.

"Oh gob, fi". He purred, as he brushed the tip of his nose against her hard peaking nipple.

"I could tease these all night". Marshall said, nuzzling her face against her soft breast.

Fionna flushed even more at the idea as she felt herself growing more bothered between her legs. Marshall smirked as if he himself could feel her growing more aroused.

"But I have other areas to explore". He said as he kept eye contact with Fionna around his waist as he opened the shower curtain and walked out.

Pulling Fionna's jaw down, Marshall brought her into a kiss which turned into a makeout as they made their way into his room.

The secure physical attachment to Marshall that Fionna had once faded as her body met the pull of gravity and fell against a cushion that she assumed was his bed. Fionna sat up on her arms and watched as Marshall climbed onboard with her, bringing his lips immediately to her thigh just below her hiked up skirt around the bones of her himps. With a smirk, Fionna closed her legs which surprised Marshall a bit as he looked to her a little confused but also prepared to play along.

"What's up, Fi"? He asked with a little concern.

Jumping off the bed, Fionna walked to the foot of the mattress, where Marshall had crawled onto the bed from and now stood, with his full erection.

"Hey, what's wrong bunny"? Marshall asked with a bit of concern as he reached out a hand to run through her wet blonde hair.

Fionna's eyes grew serious as she touched Marshall's bare tone chest and pushed him toward the bed. He backed up towards the headboard, allowing his full frontal nudity to be seen by Fionna. Without a care in the world he rested his arms behind his hand and gave her an arrogant grin.

"What tricks for this situation do you got, heroine"? Marshall teased as Fionna brought herself between Marshall's legs.

"Don't hurt yourself now". Marshall added, noting his own length. Fionna rubbed at Marshall's thigh and stared at his full erecting whill wrapping a hand around it.

The vampire rolled his head back against the pillow as he could feel Fionna's warm hand start to stroke him.

"Oh Fionna". He whispered as he turned his head to the side and shut his eyes.

Fionna watched him react, feeling her heart start to beat faster as she started to stroke him a little faster. His fingers scraped at his covered, causing a tear in them as he felt himself building.

"That's nice". He moaned. Fionna enjoyed seeing him in pure ecstasy, responding from every little touch.

"I'm going to try something". Fionna said shyly

He let out a small surprised gasp as he watched Fionna's mouth take in half of him. He shivered feeling her lips trap him and her tongue moving around his cock slowly and gently. Marshall let out some loud sexy moans as he clawed more into his sheets, tearing a large hole in his comforter. Fionna noticed the damage and stopped, leaving a peck on his tip.

"Looks like you'll need some new sheets later". Fionna teased as her fingers traced over Marshall's tip, making him shiver some more as he made eye contact of a predator with her.

The vampire let out one last shiver before staring Fionna down with his red eyes. A smile of crude satisfaction crueled his lips.

"Oh..they are going to be absolutely destroyed after I get between those pretty legs". He purred, pulling at Fionna's thigh and forcing her onto her back.

He smirked at her as his hands traveled up her thighs. Fionna shivered feeling his cold gray hands travel over her soft skin.

"First things first, this bane of my existence must go". He said as Marshall found himself uncontrollably ripping off her skirt and throwing it to the ground.

He sat on his knees at the end of the bed as he continued to run up and down her thighs. Fionna spread her legs a bit for him, enticing him to spread them further. Putting his body on her caressing her breast with one hand as he slowly slid her panties off. She felt herself grow hot as Marshall flicked her nipples, teasing her cruelly once again. Fionna's cheeks went crimson as she watched her underwear slid over her sex. She felt embarrassed yet felt a sense of thrill as Marshall pulled the fabric off her with delight.

"Marshall I don't know about this",

"Shhh relax my little bunny. You'll enjoy this". Marshall said as he took off her panties completely and smirked at her sex.

She blushed as he grinned. Fionna sat up halfway and watched as Marshall rubbed her thighs and lowered his lips to her bellybutton. Fionna sucked in her stomach and shivered as Marshall planted a kiss on her skin.

"Lay back". He whispered seductively, gently pushing Fionna down on his bed and began kissing down to her mound of Venus

"I've been waiting to do this for years". He said as he took his finger and gently teased her lightly.

Fionna grew turned on watching Marshall lightly touch her clit. She let out a little moan and tried to struggle. Marshall grabbed her legs from underneath. With her legs spread and his face inches from her pussy, he had given himself a perfect position to tease her.

"I've been tormented by that short little skirt forever and every time I see you in it I've wanted to just lay you down spread your legs, tear off your sweet little panties and do this until you cry from pleasure". Marshall said seductively as he lightly touched his wet forked tongue against her clit making Fionna scream with pleasure.

"That's a good little girl. You're in my hands now". Marshall said seductively as he gently lapped her clit with his tongue making her shiver for a moment. Fionna rested her head back, moaning and enjoying these new sensations. An inch was building up in her as she felt Marshall glide over her slit slowly and softly.

"Mhmm you're already so wet". He said breathing into her pussy.

His tongue flicked against Fionna's mound as he spread her lips, licking every sensitive spot as she moaned and twitched feeling each and each electric shock. Marshall held onto her legs tightly and licked her clit again this time, a little rougher, making her release moan after moan with every lick.

"ahh Marshall please". Fionna begged as the vampire continued.

She felt a strange tingling sensation building in her that she had never felt before. It grew and grew and as it did her moans got louder and more desperate. It felt like an itch she couldn't scratch on the inside and as Marshall continued, it only grew more powerful making her hot and bothered. Marshall noticed her helpless expression and lapped her up faster. Fionna's moans grew more desperate and louder. Her body began to shake as the build-up in her body grew like a volcano about to erupt. Fionna let out a scream as a few final licks from Marshall made her body explode with pleasure and satisfaction and she had never felt before.

Marshall chuckled looking at Fionna passed out on his sheets, exhausted from pure ectasy

"I knew you were a screamer". Marshall teased.

Underneath her, she had felt dampness. He had just made her orgasm and it had been better than she ever imagined. His hands his tongue his,

Fionna moaned again feeling a slender finger slide through her walls as she let out a moan.

"I'm not done yet, sweetheart". Fionna felt herself pushed down again by the force of Marshall, spreading her legs again he breathed onto her lips, making her let out a few moans which he couldn't get enough of. With her in full view, he spread her labia with his fingers, licking her up a little more as he fingered her mercilessly.

Fionna twitched from his touch, feeling her area become more sensitive. "Ahh Marshall don't". She said as she laid on his bed. He moaned in delight at her taste which made Fionna become more soaked.

"You taste so good bunny". He said as he then inserted another finger into her, making Fionna yelp.

"It's ok Fi, It'll feel good". Marshall said as he started to finger her as she relaxed. She began to feel a building up once again.

"Oh my glob do it again". Fionna moaned desperately. Delighted, Marshall picked up the pace.

"You are so tight, holy shit". Marshall said as he tried to control himself and watched for Fionna to experience any discomfort.

When she let out another yelp the first time, Marshall slowed down and made sure he wasn't too far up.

"You like that girly? You want to come for me again don't you"? Marshall whispered as Fionna moaned.

"Come for me, Fionna". He said as he sped up, causing the build to grow and grow until Fionna felt the climax again and screamed her orgasm.

Fionna laid on Marshall's bed, flushed, naked and out of breath as the vampire licked her juices from his fingers satisfied and caressed her thighs.

"You definitely loved that".

Fionna looked at him smiling.

"Marshall, I want it".

"You are so greedy, I love it". He said smirking as he was about to spread her legs and start again.

"No, I mean, I'm ready". She said smiling lovingly to him.

Marshall blushed taking in what she just said

"Oh…are you serious. Oh I don't know Fi". Marshall said looking away sadly.

Fionna pulled him on top of her kissing his lips softly.

"Please".

"I can't. I won't give you to Gumball a ruined woman. He takes that stuff seriously. Besides…I can't do that to my friend, despite how much he pisses me off".

"I'm declining".

"Huh".

"I don't want to marry him".

"Do you mean it"? Marshall said with a half smile. Fionna didn't respond and simply kissed him again, running his fingers through his wet silky long hair.

"Ok, hold on, I know I have a condom here". Marshall said as he got off Fionna and looking in his drawers, as he opened it a pair of women's underwear fell out.

"What's this"? She said snatching it and noticing that the color that had either been red or pink had been sucked out. Fionna glared at Marshall, her face grew irate.

"Are you going to keep my pair too after to add to your collection"? Fionna said harshly as she threw them at Marshall hitting him in the chest.

"Fionna wait, it's not what you think"! Marshall tried to explain as Fionna glared at him putting her clothes back on. He gently tried to touch her by the arms but she shoved him and pulling up her stockings, grabbing her Mary Janes and then storming out of his house.

"Fionna wait'! Marshall yelled as he pulled up his jeans and tried to run after her.

"Fionna"! He yelled as she saw her run off into the sunlight. Knowing that he couldn't follow her without being burnt by daylight- Marshall punched his front down aggressively leaving a hole in it.

"Looks like it wasn't meant to be". A female voice said.

Marshall looked up with fire in his eyes to see his ex-girlfriend lounging on his kitchen counter.

"Who needs a virgin anyway? They aren't any fun". She said playing with her hair.

"You did that on purpose".

She laughed, leaping off the counter and taking Marshall from around the waist.

"She can't handle you anyway". Marshall without hesitation clawed at the demon hissing.

"Get away from me before I snap your neck"! Marshall yelled walking away from her".

"Marshall I wouldn't be so feisty, after all, I'm the one who can help you be with your human. I only require a few minutes of your time". Ashley said smirking as Marshall stopped in his tracks.


	19. Chapter 19: Doppelgangers

Chapter 19: Doppelgangers

"Girl you got to pick one already". Cake said as Fionna approached her sister, still flushed from the last current event".

"I don't you what you are talking about".

"Baby cakes don't be trying to fool me. You are red as a newborns slapped behind'.

"How do you know I wasn't just working out"?

"If you was working out then where's your hat"?

"What"? Fionna said realizing her hat was gone as she planted her hands on her head.

"Ahah! Gotchu. You'd never train without your hat on which means it was taken off and that probably wasn't the only clothing taken off either". Cake murmured under her breath.

"Ughh fine we hooked up are you happy"? Fionna said agitated.

"No, because you are supposed to be engaged to Gumball".

"I never gave him an answer".

"Well the sooner we save his royal gummy butt the sooner you can".

"We need reinforcements. If this was any other one of Ice Queen kidnapping I'd say let's just go in and kick her butt, but something tells me that this time will be more challenging. Gumball willingly agreed to marry her so security is going to be wicked tight. She's expecting us to bust her party". Fionna said as she tied her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, shortening it to reach the small of her back. There was no way she was going back to Marshall's at this time to get her hat back, especially when they were running out of time.

"Well there's flame",

"No". Fionna said sternly before Cake could finish.

"Fine, what about LSP"?

"Useless".

"Slime Prince"?

"Not a fighter". Fionna said. She threw herself on her guest bed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"How are we going to do this without being turned into ice blocks? I wish there were more humans like me. Even if there was another gumball in the world it would help a crud ton". Fionna said.

"Miss Fionna, I may know where you can find others like you". Peppermint Maid said as Fionna sat up surprised and alert.

"Where we gunna find people like us"? Cake questioned suspiciously

"In another dimension".

Fionna and Cake just looked at each other trying to make sense of that statement.

"This looks familiar doesn't it"? Peppermint Maid said as she pulled out a tattered old brown leather book.

"The Enchiridion"! They both said.

"Fionna you are right about needing reinforcements but you are wrong about needing more than yourselves".

"What are you getting at Peppermint Maid"?

"You need yourselves plus your other selves". Fionna blinked trying to process what she was hearing.

"Waaaiitt so you are saying that we should get help from our other dimension selves? How the math are we going to get them to trust us and help us"?

"Yea and how are we supposed to travel to that dimension anyway with just a book"?

Peppermint maid placed the book on the ground and opened it split center. An orb of swirling light emerged from the pages and floated above the book to create a portal. Fionna and Cake looked away shielding their eyes from the bright light. As it grew dimmer, the girls gasped to see an exact replica of the candy kingdom in another dimension.

"Princess Bubblegum is the ruler of this candy kingdom. She is the female doppelganger of Gumball. Gumball has visited her once before using the Enchiridion and the two had established a pact in case something like this would happen".

"Hold up, so you are telling me that we all have dopplegangers"?

"OOH OHH WHAT DO WE LOOK LIKE ARE WE GUYS"?! Cake asked excitedly.

"Yes your doppelgangers are males but you must hurry now and go through this portal it can only remain open for so long". Peppermint maid warned.

Fionna and Cake looked at each other and nodded. In a sprint, Cake ran through the portal. Fionna smiled at Peppermint Maid and nodded thanking her as she cannonballed into the portal. The light from the floating orb dimmed and disappeared as the book closed automatically. Peppermint maid picked up the ancient book and smirked. She turned her body and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Fionna, You're going to need a lot more help than just a few doppelgangers when you come back".

"Finn I told you I can't play today I'm way too busy". Princess Bubblegum said as she sat at her lab desk, mixing chemicals".

"What are you doing anyway Princess"? Jake asked scratching his head.

"For years I've been testing to see if I can repopulate the world with humans like Finn again, but his DNA isn't enough, ideally a female would be marvelous".

"Hate to break it to you PB but I don't see us encountering another human like ever".

Finn became startled when a giant purple orb appeared floating above him.

"What the math is that"?

"Duddee that's weird".

"Should I poke it"? Finn asked as the two boys continued to stare at it.

They both nodded to each other. Finn reached out his hand, touching the orb only to then see it expand and drop two screaming bodies on top of him and Jake. PB turned around ripping the googles off her face as she stared in shock at the sight. The two humans and animals moaned in pain as the four of them laid on the ground on top of one another. Jake groaned as he opened his eyes looking at Fionna.

"Hey Finn how'd you end up in a skirt and, WHOA YOU ARE NOT FIN"! Jake said jumping in the air as he stared at the girl.

"What's wrong with chu boy it's like you've never seen a human girl before". Cake said as she, Finn and Fionna dusted themselves off.

"Uh well, ironically I haven't". Jake said scratching his head.

"Whoa". PB and Finn said as they stared at Fionna and Cake.

"Uh…do we have something in our teeth or something"? Fionna questioned Cake. Finn took a step closer to Fionna. The two of them locked eyes and stared one another up and down.

"Whoa why do you look like me"? They both asked each other.

"Finn, this must be Fionna". PB said as the two humans began mirroring each other.

"Wow Finn you are a hot girl". Jake said as Cake folded her arms and glared at him.

"Gee thanks". Finn and Fionna both said a bit annoyed and red faced. They both looked to each other and laughed.

"This is awesome"! They both said.

"If you are me you must know how to",

Without another word, both humans pulled out their swords. Fionna ripped off Gumball's necklace and Finn drew his pocket sword to cross with Fionna's. They both stared at each other in awe.

"Wow, you are algebraic"! "Thanks so are you". They both replied.

"The only thing missing is that she isn't wearing a hat". A female voice said appearing to the group.

Fionna stared at the floating girl, floating to them with her arms crossed.

"Marshall"? Fionna thought to herself as she stared at the girl up and down.

She knew it was only his doppleganger, but she couldn't help but glare at the girl for a moment.

"What'sup yall, I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen". The vampire girl said confidently strumming her axe-bass a bit, keeping her eyes on Fionna.

The human girl felt her face blush as she looked at the strikingly familiar features of the female vampire. It was as if Marshall's twin was looking right into her soul

"Wow Finn the female version of you is actually pretty".

"So we've heard". The two of them said annoyed.

"Marceline, this is Fionna". Finn introduced referring to the blonde girl

"Oh I know who she is".

"You do"? Everyone asked.

"Course I do". Marceline said floating around.

"Pb and I sometimes mess around with the Enchiridion and we've met our male doppelgangers long ago. Her double's was Gumball and I think mine was Marcus or something".

"Marshall Lee actually". Fionna said as she blushed.

Marceline noticed this and smirked.

"Oh, I see. Is he your boyfriend"?

"What? No why would you ask that"?! Fionna reacted.

"Then why does he have your hat"?

Fionna cursed to herself in her thoughts, this girl was for sure the female version of Marshall, she was reading her like a giant bolded letter book.

"I left it with him".

"How did that happen? If you are anything like Finn you wouldn't have left it for no reason". The Vampire Queen said with a smirk at the sight of Fionna's brillant blush

"Marceline don't intrude into this girls life". Bubblegum interrupted

"I am very interested in what our doubles are like and their relationships with our friends doubles".

"Ugh look if its cool we can have girl chat later but right now I",

"Yea I just noticed that Jake and I are completely outnumbered here". Finn Interrupted.

The girls just stared at him for a brief moment.

"Anyway, Cake and I came here because there is trouble in Aaa. Gumball is held captive at the Candy Kingdom".

"So why can't you guys just go save him like Finn and I would with PB". Jake questioned.

"Boy there is more to it than that. PG made a deal with the Ice Queen". Cake snapped with her hands on her hips

"Yikes why would he make a deal with an old hag"? Finn questioned.

Fionna bowed her head with guilt.

"He did it to protect me". Everyone stared at her a bit puzzled.

"It's a long story but essentially what happened is that I got burnt bad by Flame Prince and was bed ridden for days. Gumball had a spy sent to the Ice Castle and found out that Ice Queen was coming after me in my weakened state. To protect me, Gumball made a deal with Ice Queen to marry her in exchange for her to back off".

"Whoa sounds like something I'd do for PB and of course that means that that poor guy has a hugggggeeee thing for you".

"Well duh that boy is crazy for her. They are engaged". Cake said.

"Say what"? Jake asked as Fionna gave Cake a look.

"Whoa you guys are like going to get hitched"? Finn said blushing as he gently reached for PB's hand. She snatched herself away giving him a look as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Finn they are different people than us".

"Yea, right I totally knew that..your hand just seemed...cold". Finn said grabbing the back of his neck looking away

"Well he proposed before he took off and told me he didn't want an answer just yet until he returned". Fionna said as she looked at her ring and then showed it to the group for proof.

"Well if what you say is true than we have no choice but to help you. If you are actually Gumball's fiancé than it is a part of our treaty with Aaa that we help out". Princess Bubblegum said.

"Sooo what do we do? Go to their dimension, get in, get pancakes together, and then get out"? Finn asked. Bubblegum shook her head.

"It'll be a lot more complicated than that but essentially yes".

"There's just one problem with this plan, princess, The Enchiridion that exists in our world is in the lair of Ice King". Marceline said folding her arms as she floated. Everyone grew quiet for a moment.

"I still can't believe that you are engaged to the male PB that's like super twisted". Finn said breaking the silence.


	20. Chapter 20: Forming of An Alliance

Chapter 20: Forming of an Alliance

"You are going down hero". Fionna said as she positioned herself with her sword, lunging in place.

"No you are going down Heroine".

"I don't got a good feeling about this". Cat said as her tail started spazzing out.

"They'll be fine". Jake said as he stuffed his face with popcorn. "Want any"? He offered to Cake.

"In that case…KICK HIS PALE HUMAN BUTT FI"! Cake exclaimed.

"Well then if that's how it will be fine then I'll", Just as Jake was about to snatch his popcorn away Cake snatched a fist full with her catlike reflexes, eyes peeled on Fionna. Jake swallowed defeated.

Fionna came at Finn, sword in hands. "Hi ya"! She called out, tumbling in the air and clinching her sword against Finns. The two humans pushed their weight against one another as their swords crossed back and forth.

Marceline continued to strum her bass as PB continued to work at her lab. Her eyes shut harshly together hearing a loud crash from the two adventures followed by a unison apology. "Hey guys! If you are going to train use the gym upstairs for the love of Glob"! PB said as she continued to mix chemicals. "Hey bubblebutt what exactly are you doing"? Marceline asked.

"I'm making us all invisibility barriers so we can sneak in, steal the enchiridion and be out".

"Why do we need to steal it"?

"Oh I didn't realize you wanted to deal with Ice King after a potentially harsh battle we will be fighting in Aaa".

"Oh true. Wait so, do you think this Ice Queen chick is actually evil or is there a chance she's just a pathetic old lonely person like Simon"?

Bubblegum sighed and took off her goggles and gear

"From what Gumball told us last time we visited him, I think she is actually evil. From what Fionna told us, I actually fear for her safety. This woman sounds nuts. I'm still not entirely sure we can trust Fionna but I can trust Gumball. If Fionna didn't have that ring on her finger, I'm not sure if I would agree to help her".

PB pulled out of her pocket a small chip that expanded into a head piece that would reach around the crown of her forehead.

"Whats that"?

"It's a mind device. If this is put on anyone the people in the room can see the memories of a person and watch them as if they were witnessing the moment themselves".

"So let's put it on Blondie over there if you don't believe her". PB sighed and closed her fist. The object shrunk down to its small chip form.

"I'll use it once we get the Enchiridion. The book should be in our hands regardless of whether we help her or not. If something goes wrong we will need her help".

PB picked up her tray covered in blobs of condensed liquid. Gingerly she opened her oven and put them in, hitting a few buttons here and there.

"I'm going to change before we leave. Take my prototypes out when the bell goes off". Princess Bubblegum looked over at the two humans as they continued to battle each other.

"And make sure those two don't destroy each other or anything else in my lab". Bubblegum said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Yes mom". Marceline murmured rolling her eyes. She floated over to the two humans who were now panting from their fight.

"Wow you have some cool moves, Fionna". Finn complimented as he was out of breath.

"Thanks dude so do you". Fionna said wiping the sweat from her forehead. Cake stretched out her body handing both of them bottles of water. They gratefully accepted them and drank thirstily.

"So human, how does your prince charming feel about your feelings for my doppelganger? Are you guys a threesome"? Marceline asked as Fionna spewed out her water. Fionna had forgotten for a moment that even though Marshall wasn't around to read her thoughts, another vampire could.

"Um". She said coughing.

"Cause if you are that's totally cool".

"Well no we aren't a threesome. My heart junk goes out to both of those boys. It's really hard to explain. I love them both but I feel like I'm meant to be with Gumball. It's for the best". Fionna said as she tapped her fingers against her water bottle.

"Yea you probably right. My double seemed like a bit of a tool". Fionna pressed her lips together and looked away for a moment. She recounted in his mind her last encounter with the vampire.

"It's whatever I really don't care. He said before that I'm too agonizingly sweet for him in a joking way whatever that means". Fionna said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I think I can understand that". Marceline murmured under her breath as she turned her head to notice PB come down the stairs".

"Alright we just need to wait for the timer to go off and then we can", the sound of an oven ding went off, cutting off PB as she zippered up her pink sweatshirt.

"What are you cooking up Princess"? Jake asked. Bubblegum bent over and pulled out her tray and turned around to reveal five bracelets.

"These will give us invisibility. I figure we could use them to bust into both the Ice King and Queens castles".

"Rad! When can we leave"? Fionna asked.

"We can start heading there now". Bubblegum said handing out the bracelets to the group, holding onto Gumballs for the future.

In the dimension of Aaa, Marshall stared cross arms at his devious ex-girlfriend who sat cross legged on his couch.

"What's in it for you"? Marshall asked as he watched Ashley fool around with the glass vial in her hands. She played with the containment of bright liquid just like she played with Marshall's undead heart.

"You know I haven't really thought of that".

"There has to be something in it for you. I'm not going to believe you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart…You're a demon sweetheart". Marshall scoffed, leaning against his front door.

"Oh Marshie don't be so suspicious. Just trust me. I'll help you out this time and in the future I'll think of some way for you to pay me back".

"I won't give you her soul so you can forget it now".

"Marshall why on earth would I want your little human girl's soul when I could have yours if you decide to take up my offer"? Ashley smirked, tossing the vial up and down in the air. Marshall looked away from her, still unsure of this idea.

"Tell you what, here is the deal. I give you this potion to make you human and in exchange for your new found mortal life with Fionna I only ask that you supply me with a few vials of your human blood and we will call it even steven". Ashley said as she opened her compact mirror and applied purple lipstick.

"Where do I sign"? Marshall asked immediately. Ashley smirked into her mirror and stood up, slamming the mirror shut.

"This needs to be a blood sealed deal". She said as she pulled out a scroll and what looked like an IV.

Marshall twisted the side of his mouth as he thought about what he was getting into. He didn't like the look of needles and if this was a blood deal, it meant it had to be written in his own. As Ashley took his wrist and twisted his arm to reveal the underside, he felt himself shake a bit nervously. He didn't know if he was just hesitant or excited. The thought of him being human enticed him. He loved being a vampire but he loved Fionna more and the only way to prove that at this point was to change. Ashley rolled up his red and black flannel and with her cold fingers lightly touch his non-existent pulse.

"I feel like I should read this agreement before I",

"Oh come on Marshall don't be such a loser. There's no small print and if there was you would be able to see it. Don't be such a little bitch". Ashley said as she pinched Marshall with the IV making him let out a hiss.

"If you screw me over I swear you will feel my wrath".

"Feeling your wrath has always turned me on". Ashley purred as Marshall moved his face away from hers.

He saw his dark blood travel through the IV and into a skull pen held in Ashley's hand.

"There you are your highness".

"I won't be one after this". Marshall said as he gingerly took the pen and spotted the line where his signature was needed. He took a breath and shut his eyes before writing his full name in a messy cursive signature.

"A deal is a deal, mortal". Ashley said as she removed the IV and replaced with a cotton swab, putting pressure on Marshalls arm.

He removed it after a minute and took the vial. While Ashley removed the inserter on the IV Marshall stared at the reflection of his red eyes in the vial. He wondered what color that would be. Would they be warm and honey brown like his fathers?

"Bottoms up to a new beginning"? Ashley questioned holding up the vial of Marshall's sacrificed blood. Marshall popped the cork off the bottle and held it up and nodded.

"My mom is going to be pissed at me for this but oh well". Marshall said as he downed the vial.

The taste was foul like a mixture of oil and grain. Marshall held his stomach and coughed. His body began to react violently as the liquid he drank erupted his stomach as if he swallowed acid. The bottle smashed after it was dropped from his hand. His limbs contracted, causing him into a fit of more coughing as he pressed his back against the door. He called out in pain, feeling his body tingle feeling a sharp invisible impalement into his heart. He screamed louder as the stabbing he felt seemed to pull out of his organ and leave a burning sensation. It felt like the immaterial knife cutting him was heated over an open fire, causing his organ to react by involuntary impulse as if it was alive. In his ears he could hear a screeching nose as well as the sound of a heartbeat.

"What…what's happening"? He asked as he slumped to the floor, shaking as he felt his body heat up.

He looked at his shaking grey hands and gasped to see his skin growing darker, turning to a tan shade. Marshall grasped his chest and let out one final hiss which suddenly changed into a scream of pain. Sweat ran down his face as he breathed heavily falling onto his hard wood floor. His eyes were crossfaded. He saw double of everything in his room as he laid on the cold floor. His body shivered, scaring him as he had never felt such a chill up his spine, it was like the nails of the Ice Queen running up his back. His jet black hair blew from the wind coming from the open door.

"Ashley"? He called out weakly, holding his stomach.

Marshall looked around and noticed that he was completely alone. He felt afraid of the silence for the first time in his life. He shuddered at the thought that he was now no longer going to be the most feared in Aaa. The human body he now possessed felt weak and vulnerable, even to the sensation of the wind. Marshall's legs wobbled as he held the wall trying to stand up. He straightened his back and carefully held onto the walls trying to make his way to the bathroom. He flicked on the light that practically blinded his eyes and tried to hiss. All that came from him was a breathy throat noise. He covered his mouth discovering his animalistic trait had vanished. Carefully he stepped through the doorway and grabbed the sink gasping as he looked at his reflection. Marshall stared wide eyed at his new complexion.

"Oh….my….Glob". Marshall said as he turned to admire the sides of his face, showing off his new tan skin to the mirror.

"Wow…hi dad". Marshall said with a half-smile. He threw his palms to the mirror and gasped again as he then noticed his perfectly white straight teeth. His fangs were gone.

"Whoa"! Marshall said as he stretched the corners of his mouth to see his fangs had become human canines. Marshall pocked at them curiously. His hand ran through his sweaty soft black hair and examined his new human muscles. As a vampire he only could produce a four pack but now Marshall was impressed by his new toned V line and biceps.

"Damn wait till Fionna gets a load of me". Marshall said as he flexed his muscles, admiring his new found human bulk and veiny muscles covered by his red flannel. A realization hit Marshall as he thought of Fionna. He realized that he could go outside finally without any fear of the sun.

"Oh my glob I need to try this right now". Marshall said as he sprinted out the door.

When he came to the line that divided the entrance of the cave to the sun he could hear his heart race. He stared at the line of the sunshine just inches near his converse sneakers. He took a deep breath and jumped outside the cave bravely. He shielded himself from the light for a moment but then felt the warm sensation of sunshine on his tan skin. It did not burn or blister him and it felt gentle, almost comforting. Marshall opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face and closed his eyes feeling the warm sun on his face and the cool breeze of summer on his cheeks. He laughed dropped his head back and falling into the grass outside his cave.

"This is awesome"! Marshall cried out, spreading himself on the grass, feeling the grass tickle his bare arms and feeling the sun warming his face.

Marshall put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles. He closed his eyes thinking of all the things he could do now without having to worry about the sun. Being a human at this point was awesome he had incredible new sensations. Marshall placed his hand over his newly beating heart and smiled. If only Fionna was there at that moment he would place her hand on his chest and look deep into her eyes warmly. Just thinking of Fionna made him excited as he sprung up to his feet and started towards Fionna's house. After a few minutes he started to feel fatigue and jumped off the group into the air to try and fly. Marshall called out as he fell, hitting his chin and knees against the ground. Marshall massaged his chin and cracked.

"Being a human hurts". Marshall moaned.

Flying would definitely be something he would miss. His hands shook as he pushed himself up, an exhausting feeling he never had to experience before. His legs wobbled as he continued making his way to the treehouse. He wasn't greeted by anyone as he made his journey, the land was very quiet that day, which kind of bummed Marshall out. He sort of wanted word to travel that he was now human. Marshall reached Fionna's tree house. He fiddled with the lock and cursed as he noticed the door was locked. After banging a few times Marshall run his hand down his face annoyed. Clearly no one was home. He sighed running his hand through his hair. Without his levitation power there was no way he was getting in. Another realization struck him. He remembered that Fionna and Cake wouldn't be here, they had been at the castle for the last few days. Marshall groaned and hunched over, heading toward the candy kingdom. At the entrance Marshall was huffing, feeling aches from his tired legs and feet. Marshall banged on the castle door and was less than amused to see peppermint maid instead of the banana guards.

"Oh it's just you".

"Well hello to you too". Marshall scoffed annoyed.

"There's something different about you vampire". Peppermint maid said looking at Marshall suspiciously.

"Uh yea, maybe because I'm not",

"Peppermint maid, I need your approval with a treaty between us and the Licorice Woodlyn Kingdom", A small cupcake looking servant said with distressed eyes.

"Right away". Peppermint maid refused to take her eyes off Marshall. She glared at the spot where his bite marks used to be and saw nothing but tan skin.

"I'm sorry Vampire but you have to come back when Princess Fionna and Prince Gumball return from their previous engagement". Peppermint maid said as she began to close to the door to Marshall. Marshall prevented the door from closing on him, holding it in place.

"WAIT! Did you just say _Princess_ Fionna"? Marshall asked

"Yes, I'm sure her royal highness will send for you when she has returned with our King".

The door pressed against Marshall's hand and slammed in his face. Marshall just stood at the door a bit shocked.

 _There's no way she married him. She couldn't have gone and committed because of Ashley could she?_

Marshall felt a weird weight in his chest. His heart sank a bit at the thought of Fionna marrying Gumball because of their last encounter. Marshall came down the steps and kicked a pebble of candy in front of him like a rock. He looked off to the side to notice humming in the gardens. Marshall hid behind a tree to notice one of the candy gardeners carry a long hose of what appealed to be sour string. He dropped it on the grass in front of the brushes of candy roses. He brushed the sour crystals off his hands and then walked away for a moment. Marshall suddenly had an idea come to mind. He looked up to see the high tower that connected to Fionna's bedroom. Quickly he jumped over the hedges of the garden. The impact from his weight as he landed made his knees buckle and shape for a moment. He straightened them a bit and then continued to dash for the hose. Marshall grabbed it and gasping noticing the gardener was coming back with a few tools. The boy dove into the bushes and watched as the gardener scratched his head for a moment, noticing the missing hose. He shrugged and happily went off to possibly retrieve another. Marshall let out a breath of relief and tied the end of the hose into knot, leaving space for it to grab hold of one of the flower box rods outside the bedroom window. Marshall swung the rope to the window. He cussed as he missed a few times. His heart started to beat fast as he notice that sunset was almost over. It would only be a little while longer before the guards changed positions and come outside the castle. The last thing he wanted was to spend his first days as a human stuck in a candy dungeon. His stomach growled, scaring him a little. As vampire he never physically felt his stomach erupt. Instead of hunger he had thirst. He shuddered feeling this uncomfortable sensation, it was like an animal in the pit of his stomach. Marshall threw the rope one last time and smirked with delight watching it hook the rod. Marshall jumped on the wall and held tight as he started to climb. He felt the weight of his body lean towards the ground and the rope burn on his hands as he climbed. The sour crystals pressed deep into his burns, stinging him. At this point, Marshall pleaded that he could reach the top sooner than later. The sole of one of his converse sneakers slipped. The boy pressed his lips together to prevent a scream as he dangled twenty feet from the ground. In his mind he could almost hear the crackling sound of his back if he were to fall. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he held on tight and planted his feet back on the candy walls. Hyperventilating a bit he took in a few breaths and continued to climb. It was a blessing how toned his arms were. If he had continued to be a lazy vampire like he had been years ago, he probably would've fallen already. Marshall shoved the flower box that sat on the rods out of the way and as he pulled one leg over the side, he shuttered hearing it crash after a few long moments. Marshall swung his other leg over and looked out to the sun and noticed that his first day as a human was actually over. The sky was colored light purple and dark crimson, a brilliant mixture he usually never was awake to see. Marshall ran his hand through his black hair and jumped into the bedroom off of the ledge.

"Fionna"? He called out looking around the dark room.

Marshall stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around. His toe hit the foot of the bed harshly as he walked in the dark.

"Son of a", Marshall murmured as he hopped on one leg for a second. He pursed his lips together, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Something tells me you shouldn't be in here". A cold seductive voice whispered in his ear. Marshall jumped and screamed, hitting his hips against the foot of Fionna's bed.

"Can you not always sneak up on me like that"? Marshall asked curtly.

Ashley smirked and folded her arms. "I'm here for moral support". Ashley said grinning evilly.

"What's that supposed to mean, demon"?

"Why don't you look at what's on your lady love's pillow, mortal"? Ashley said, turning her head to look at the white envelope sitting nicely on Fionna's pillows.

Marshall looked at it for a moment and then slowly walked over. He reached out and gently took it in his hand. Aggressively he ripped the envelope off to reveal a letter written in the paper from the pad Gumball gave her from before. His hands shook as he held the letter written in her handwriting. Ashley smirked looking at the somewhat concerned look on her ex's face

Dear Marshall

I didn't know how to tell you this after our last encounter, but I have actually changed my mind and decided to marry Gumball. I know I told you that I would decline but I realize now that we are meant to be together. I can't take any more of your harassment. You've messed with my heart junk too much especially when I was willing to give it up to you. That was cruel and I'm not sure I can forgive you for that. I guess it's hard for you to understand what heartache feels like since you don't have a beating one anyway. You can say whatever you want about Gumball but at the end of the day it's him I need to be with and it's him that I want to lay next to at night. A lifetime with him is better than an eternity with you where I feel I would be nothing but your "little blonde slave". I hope you don't take this too much to heart and if you do maybe it will entice you to one day treat a woman with the respect she deserves. I'm doing this for your own good. If you wish to see me when Gumball and I return from our honey moon. I hope that we can still be pals.

See you on the flipside

Fi,

Marshall crushed the letter in his shaking hand. His hair covered his eyes as he looked down. His lips pursed in aggravation and he began to feel his heart begin to burn as if a flame was being set in chest.

"How could she"? Marshall murmured as he dropped himself to the ground. He sat on his knees pressing his palms into the floor.

Marshall felt a tear run down his cheek. All these human emotions were taking control of him as his body shook from the burning in his heart. He was unable to experience true heartbreak until this moment. Marshall twitched feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"She was going to pick him no matter what. It was so obvious just from looking into her heart". Ashley mocked. Marshall didn't say a word as he continued to feel pain bobble up inside of him.

"She was going to sleep with you then marry Gumball and keep you on the side like the confused little girl she is".

"She wouldn't do that". Marshall hissed.

Ashley pressed her fingers on the forehead of Marshall, she rolled his head up to glaze into her compact mirror held in front of his face. He shivered feeling his cold fingers on her forehead.

"Oh wouldn't she"? Ashley said as her eyes glowed brilliant amber. The mirror started to fog up, making the reflection of Marshall's light brown eyes disappear. Marshall gasped to see the vision of Fionna and Gumball in the garden. His eyes hardened and his heart sank watching Gumball kiss Fionna's lips. Their eyes both closed and a blush formed on both of their cheeks. Marshall spotted the velvet box in Fionna's hand.

"Does that passionate blush staining her cheeks look like she doesn't know what she's wanted? Just look at her closed eyes". Ashley hissed. Marshall pushed her back and stood up clenching his fists. His body shook. Ashley smirked from behind Marshall. She leaned forward resting her head on his shaking shoulder.

"Shh it'll be ok. This situation can be fixed". Ashley said as she gently placed her hand over his chest.

Marshall twitched a bit feeling her hand on him but yet felt comfort that he ached for.

"How"? He asked weakly.

Ashley sunk her hand into Marshall's chest. He called out in pain. Thunder and lightning flashed outside the window. The wind howled blowing the curtains back and forth. Marshall struggled as his eyes went from brown to green. In a flash a silver amulet dangled around Marshall's chest, its shape was a roughly carved silver triangular outline with a rounded dome that connected a ruby red jewel to the chain. Ashley let go letting Marshall mount the bed. Electricity racing through his hands and down the spine of his back.

"I'll make her suffer. I'll make them all suffer"! Marshall yelled as he clenched his fist, forming green electricity in his clutched.

He evilly chuckled as his bright green eyes noticed his new powers. Slowly he turned around to face Ashley, an evil grin still curling his mouth as his fangs reappeared. Ashley watched as his skin changed once again from tan back to a grey color. She grinned folding her arms.

"After all Ashley, I did tell Fionna I wouldn't let anything in this world keep us apart".

Lightning flashed outside the window, the sky swirling gray clouds, erupting with thunder Marshall's chuckle turned into a malicious laugh. Green electricity grew more powerful in his hands as his hair blew over his glowing neon eyes.


	21. Chapter 21: Screening

Chapter 20: Screening

"Are you sure this is going to work Bubblegum"? Finn asked as the group made their way to the castle door.

"Ow! Finn stop stepping on me"! Bubblegum called out.

"Actually that was me, sorry dude". Fionna said apologetically.

"Too bad yall can't fly like me". Marceline mocked.

"Shut up"! Everyone called out.

"Geez take some chill pills just don't overdose on them".

"Alright we are here, now everyone remain quiet". Bubblegum said as her hand curled into a fist.

Three knocks sounded at the door. Everyone held their breath as the entrance began to open. Gunter quaked opening the door wide and looking out. As he looked up and down and side to side, the group filed in safely. The Penguin let out another quack and then waddled away

"Oh no guys I gotta",

"Finn don't"! Marceline whispered.

"Ah, ah AHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOO"! Finn screamed

"Gunter! What did daddy tell you about covering your mouth"! Ice King yelled as he ascended down the stairs. Gunter turned to him and quaked waving his arms a bit.

"Oh yea sure It wasn't you just like It wasn't you ripping wind last taco Tuesday. Now stop being rude and come listen to my new Fionna and Cake fanfiction".

"Wait what now"?! Cake called out.

"Huh who said that"? Ice King said looking around nervously.

"Oh Gob please don't be the spirit of my mother or my fish that I forgot to feed for only three weeks"! Ice King pleaded praying with fear.

"Alright this is getting silly guys, I give". Fionna said laughing.

"Who are you? And what is Silly. Please don't hurt me spirit I'll give you a signed copy of my newest version of fionna and cake"! Ice King tried to compromise, holding out the book which poorly drawn illustrations.

"Whoa, let me see that"! Fionna called out as she and cake took off their bracelets and became known.

Ice King let out a fangirl scream staring at the two of them.

"Oh no guys you do NOT want to read that crud". Finn said as he and the rest of the crew became visible.

"Finn the human"! Ice King called out, dropping to his stomach infront of the boy.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you for bringing them to me. Oh Gosh I need to make you guys milkshakes or something". Ice King said wrapping himself around the human's ankles.

"Hey man get off the sneaks". Finn said trying to shake the mad king off him.

Once Finn shook himself free, Ice King face planted on the floor. Everyone in a circle crowded around him and looked at him face first in the ice.

"This is Ice King"? Fionna said a bit unamused.

"I'm pretty hott huh"? Ice King replied as he flipped himself over with his arms behind his head, winking at Fionna.

Fionna look away for a moment.

"Um". She said grabbing the back of her head.

"So! It's really you. You're really real. I can't believe this! I worship you". Ice King said taking Fionna's hand and shaking it violently

"Eh that's nice". Fionna said with an awkward chuckle as she released herself and rolled her arm back to crack it.

"Ohh are you hear to complete my latest fanfiction where we get married and eat muffins until we get fat and die"?! Ice King asked excitedly with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yo, Ice King, honey. You killed off half of us in the second chapter"! Cake said raising an eyebrow.

Ice King rolled.

"Haters got so many opinions on my work..I mean come ON people…I mean seriously half the fan base was shipping gumball and fionna the other half was shipping marshall and fionna…WHERE'S MY SHIP"! Ice king called out.

Fionna blushed brilliantly, noticing Marceline raising an eye brow to her with a smirk.

"Look…Ice….KING…I'm you're a rad guy in all but we're kind of on a mission to save prince gumball and we really need the enchiridion". Fionna said. Ice King's expression changed.

"Oh, well why didn't you just ask"? Ice King said.

"I uh",

"But you know of course if I were to let you let's say steal my enchiridion it would come with a price". Ice King said walking away smirking, playing with his beard.

"Ughh of course it would, and what would that be"? Fionna asked, folding her arms.

Ice King shrugged

"Oh nothing binding, just marriage".

"No way". Fionna said with a roll of her eyes

"Did I hear a…yes way"! Ice King said excitedly with hearts in his eyes.

"No thanks"

"You know you want to". Ice King said moving his eyebrows up and down

"Forget it"! Fionna called out.

"Aw but why"?! Ice King whined.

"I'm engaged to Prince Gumball"! Fionna yelled.

Ice King's face grew expressionless for a moment as he started to rub his temples and close his eyes to process everything.

"Waittttt wait….hold your monochromicorns . Did you just say Prince Gumball? As in my imaginary fanfiction doppelganger of princess bubblegum? He's alive"?! Ice King questioned as he flipped through the pages of his first fanfiction and revealed a poorly drawn pic of Fionna and Gumball on Monochromicorn.

"Oh my, crease"! Bubblegum muttered feeling a migraine come on.

"Ice King, Fionna isn't a fanfiction of Finn she's a real person"! Bubblegum explained.

"Soooo, that means the double of me is real, and Marshall Lee and Flame Prince and Lumpy Space Prince are all real".

"YES"! The group yelled.

"Alright alright, take a trip in my freezer and chill out. If all of you is real than does that mean all the stuff I wrote actually happened"? Ice King asked.

"No, ice king your stories are totally made up, right Fionna"? Bubblegum asked.

The princess turned to the human girl who noticed the attention on her as she and cake looked through a few of the fanfictions.

"Um….I mean…this one…is pretty real". Fionna admitted, revealing the picture of herself and Gumball on Monochromicorn.

"UGH this whole thing is giving me the confusals". Ice King said massaging his temples.

" So wait if that story was true is the one about Ice Queen impersonating Prince Gumball tree and singing that sweet song to Fionna true"? Ice King asked.

"Yes, that happened"! Fionna said rolling her eyes.

"If we show you the scene from a memory of either Cake or Fionna would you give us the book"? Bubblegum said shaking her head annoyed.

"Well sure but how are you going to do that? OHHH OHHHH IF WE ARE ACTING IT OUT I CALL BEING FIONNA"! Ice king called out flaring his hands around.

Everyone just looked at him bizzarly. Bubblegum murmured something under her breath and pulled out her memory device.

"Fionna could we use your memories"? Bubblegum asked.

"UHHHHHHHHH". Fionna said recounting some of her previous inappropriate memories. Cake saw the blush on her cheeks and decided to save her sister.

"Oh let me do it honey I saw the whole thing"! Cake said taking the chip in her hand before Bubblegum could interject. The chip formed into a half circle ring that Cake gently put on herself closing her eyes.

"Now what"?

"Recall that memory of Fionna and Gumball together".

"Ok Ok I gotchu". Cake said closing her eyes.

Suddenly the transparent Icey walls began to fog in front of the crowd. A spiral of smoke appeared, and the walls of ice went from blue to pink. Silhouettes of figures appeared to be riding a black horse-like figure with a very long body. Ice King fangirl screamed again as he watched the figures become clear and started to munch away on popcorn. Fionna folded her arms and watched the memory that she hated to revisit.

 _Fionna there's something I want to tell you_

"Oh my glob it's him"! Ice King called out before the prince could start singing.

The group watched the scene like it was a tv show, cross legged or belly flat on the floor. Fionna shook her head and laughed at the site.

 _I feel like nothing was real until I met_

 _I feel like we connect and I really get you_

 _If I said you're a beautiful girl would it upset you_

 _Because the way you look tonight Silhouetted I'll never forget it_

 _Oh ohhh Fionna Your fists have touched my heart_

Fionna mouth twitched into a half smile as he blushed, thinking about the true artist who wrote this song.

 _Ohh oh Fionna, I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_

She sighed listening to the last part of the song with her and Gumball singing. She found herself lip singing it

" _I won't let anything in this world keep us apart_ ". She whispered blushing and smiling.

She turned her head and saw everyone in the group looking at her with sparkling eyes like they had just seen the cutest thing ever—everyone except Finn, who seemed to look a bit distressed from the scene given his own relationship with princess bubblegum.

"Ok, can we get the enchiridion and peace out now before Gumball starts getting molested by Ice Queen somewhere"! Fionna called out impatiently.

Bubblegum darted her eyes to Ice King and rolled her eyes as the imbecilic wizard continued to day dream at the image of Fionna and Gumball together on the screen.

Marceline looked to Bubblegum, noting her suspicion.

"What up, peebles"? The vampire asked.

"Fionna, here's the catch….we'll only help you if you can prove to us that Gumball really proposed to you". Bubblegum announced.

Fionna's jaw dropped, narrowing her eyes to the princess.

"Are you serious"? She muttered.

"Sorry, Fi but Bubblegum's right…we are a squad with mad trust issues with all we've been through". Finn added.

"Am I part of this squad! Do we get matching jackets"!

"NO"! The squad from Ooo announced in unison, much to Ice King's disappointment.

Cake removed the memory device from her head, handing it to her sister.

"Just go'n do it baby". She said as Fionna gripped it in her hands and looked from the device to the group looking at her.

After a groan of disapproval she shut her eyes and tried to block out everything marshall related, fearing that if bubblegum saw, she'd have no reason to trust fionna, but marceline knew better.

"Show me Gumball's proposal". Fionna said as she closed her eyes.

The swirling of fog appeared again as the group turned to watch another scene. Scene depicted Fionna's point of view.

"Oh come on this is no fun just seeing it through her eyes"! Ice King complained.

"Yea that's true". PB pulled out a remote and hit a few buttons. Fionna felt the device put pressure on her head.

She shut her eyes tighter and then opened her eyes in surprise to see the scene from a different angle. She saw herself running into the garden to meet Gumball in his casual attire. She blushed watching the scene and seeing Gumball greet her with a warm smile.

"Ah there you are". He said sweetly as he turned around completely to face her.

"Whats up man? Do you want me to coach you today or something"?

"No, not today Fionna. I have to reveal to you something extremely important and you must listen carefully".

Fionna folded her arms and watched the scene. While the group watched the memory, Fionna noticed Finn who watched the scene with his chin resting in his palm. Without him knowing she watches as he stole a glance at Bubblegum. Fionna recognized the look he gave her…it was the same look she used to give PG shortly after their breakup.

"There's a lot of acts that I have done that I wish I could take back…..but the one event that makes me lose sleep at night now a days is…when we broke up".

Finn huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. He was clearly irritated with Bubblegum about something…despite Fionna not knowing for sure…she could tell he was heartbroken.

"Sometimes it takes losing something or someone to know..how much they mean to you…and how much you love them". Gumball said, bringing her hand to chest.

Bubblegum folded her own arms and stole a glance at finn. In her mind she cursed herself for their relationship recently falling apart. Marceline reached for Bubblegums hand. The princess exchanged a glance to the vampire girl with uncertainty.

Fionna watched Gumball gently peck Fionna's lips softly before jumping on the back of LM. Just from watched the scene should come feel herself blush again.

"Oh my glob I ship it sooooo hard"! Ice King said practically crying and fanning his face.

"There are you people happy. Now can we please get the enchiridion and save Gumball"? Fionna asked a little flustered.

"Now waaaait one more second, if all this crud really happened then how come I knew about it before I knew it was real". Ice King asked referring to the majority of the Fionna and Cake fanfiction.

Bubblegum looked at ice King suspiciously.

"How did you first come up with this whole idea of Fionna and Cake"?

"I saw it in a dream". Ice King said confidently.

Bubblegum looked at him angrily, tapping her fingers against her crossed arms.

"Oh really"? Bubblegum said as she took the memory device off Fionna. Carefully she put the ring on Ice King.

"Show us when Ice King first imagined Fionna and Cake". Bubblegum said.

The fog swirled around once again and showed a scene of Ice King climbing to the top of Bubblegum's tower, out of breath.

"Yea and then what happened is that Gumball got her in the room and then she found out it was Ice Queen all along"!

"Wow that's crazy, I should go with you to their dimension next time. Then what happened"?

"Wha oh". Ice King said hearing a break in his climbing rope.

His scream filled the sky as he fell back and hit his head against the ground six feet below.

"What was that"?

"Oh probably just Ice King again. So then what happened was",

Ice King moaned in pain but as he laid there he saw visions of the story being told above him

"Fi, Fionna and Cake, Fionna, Gumball, singing, Ice Queen". Ice King murmured hazily from his fall.

Bubblegum stopped the clip and her and Marceline just glared at him.

Ice King twiddled his thumbs and looked around at the group eyeing him.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't copyright it LOLZ". He stated nervously.


	22. Chapter 22: No Chance of Cold Feet

Chapter 22: No chance of cold feet

Gumball buttoned up his blue and white tunic and threw a silver sash over his shoulder. He looked at the full length mirror and sighed. The color reminded him of the shade of blue Fionna wore to Cake's wedding. That dress looked so beautiful on her that Gumball had a hard time even speaking to her at first. He had hoped she was safe in the candy kingdom and wasn't coming after him. After this ordeal came to an end he planned on escaping somehow. What mattered most to him at the time when we made the agreement was to make sure she healed. A knock sounded at the door.

"Oh my gumdrop are you ready for our I do's"? Ice Queen sang outside the door. Gumball sighed.

"Yes Ice Queen I will be there momentarily.

"Um excuse me I believe you mean, yes my voluptuous icicle".

Gumball's mouth twisted with disgust

"Oh you can't be serious".

"Do I sound like I'm kidding"?! Ice Queen hollered, making the room shake with her volumn.

"Ok ok, I await anxiously for our marriage my….Voluptuous icicle". Gumball said murmuring the last part as he felt a bit sick to his stomach.

"Well time's a wasting I'm not getting any younger".

"Clearly". Gumball murmured pinching the bridge between his nose.

Gumball pulled out of his pocket a small golden amulet. He flipped it open to reveal a picture of Fionna. Gumball smiled sadly and held it to his heart.

"I love you Fi". He said as he carefully put the amulet around his neck, tucking it under his tunic. He grabbed his crown and placed it on his head. With a deep breath he gave himself one last look in the mirror before making his way out of his private chamber.

Gumball pushed open the door to see the staircase in front of him lit up with candles concealed by glass. The concealed flame that was held hostage behind the glass made of ice reminded him of himself in this current situation. He was trapped like the flame and would only be relieved if the ice melted or if the flicker of fire died out. He sighed and started walking down the stairs and couldn't help but stare at the aisle that stood ahead of him as well as an audience of squawking penguins.

"This can't get any weirder". Gumball said as he finished ascending down the ice staircase and made his way to the altar.

The sound of the wedding march began to play as Gumball turned around to see the Ice Queen begin to head down the aisle. Her dress was obnoxiously decorated with different shades of blue. From her hoopskirt were shards of ice sticking out as well on her covered chest.

"Apparently it can". Gumball murmured as he gulped watching his soon to be bride start to walk down the aisle.

She watched him and made seductive faces at the Prince as he just rolled his eyes. Gumball held out his hand to help walk Ice Queen up the few steps to the aisle. The two of them turned around and faced a penguin with the sash of a priest over its shoulders. The priest began quaking, beginning the ceremony. Gumball's mind wandered. He looked at Ice Queen and tried to envision Fionna by his side. He could almost see her standing next to him looking angelic in her wedding dress. If she were to say no to his proposal, he couldn't imagine standing next to anyone else on his wedding day.

"I do". Ice Queen said.

"Oh boy". Gumball murmured, realizing that Fionna wasn't coming at this crucial moment.

He imagined her busting in during the part when the priest meantioned right to objection of the marriage. The penguin looked up at Gumball and started quaking some nonsense that PG assumed was the question of consent towards marriage.

'Uhhhhhh". PG said as the penguin stopped quaking.

Gumball felt a sharp cold hit to his shoulder.

He looked to Ice Queen who wore an unpleasant scowl on her face.

"I do, I guess". Gumball murmured.

The penguin quaked a few more times and when he stopped Gumball felt his upper arms grabbed. His face began very close to Ice Queens as she held him in a dipped position.

"Pucker up buttercup".

"Oh glob". Gumball said as he shut his eyes tight feeling the wet freezing lips of Ice Queen against his.

He struggled for a moment, desperate for air as he could feel his lips turn from pink to blue from his temporary bride's icy mouth. He started to feel the blood rushing to his head as Ice Queen held him closer, biting onto his lower lip. He gasped for air and felt himself lifted up as if he was suddenly weightless. A yelp released from his mouth as he realized he laid in the arms of his new bride.

"You know what time it is"? She asked for a wink.

"Uhhhhhh wedding cake time"? Gumball asked sheepishly with a small nervous laugh

"No I'd like to call it…Adventure time". She said nuzzling her face against Gumballs cheek.

He looked away disgusted.

"Well that sounds terrifying". Gumball murmured as he felt his body carried towards to ascending staircase.

He looked over at the door just aching for Fionna to bust in. Ice Queen carried PG up the stairs and down the hall to a large decorated door. It opened automatically in front of them as the couple went inside. Ice Queen dropped the prince and snapped her fingers, automatically closing the door. Pillars shot up from the ground blocking any means of exit.

"We don't want any disturbances now do we"? Ice Queen asked lifting her eyebrows up and down as she grabbed the prince by his tunic.

"Depends on the circumstance". He muttered.

Ice queen cackled lightly and pulled him by the shirt across the room. Gumball looked to the door that incased him in this prison cell of a bedroom as his legs were dragged against the cold icy floor. He felt cold hands on his chest and sudden heard a rip. The air hit his bare chest as Ice Queen ripped his tunic and sash off. His locket flew off his body along with his clothes and went unnoticed by Ice Queen. As it laid tattered on the floor, Gumball felt his body thrown onto a bed. He called out in pain feeling ice breaking and pressing against his back. He reached for the source and pulled out what appeared to be ice rose petals. Gumball felt his wrist grasped and cuffed. He looked up to see ice handcuffs trapping him to the headboard. He felt a chill up his spine as the coldness touched his skin.

"What are you doing"? Gumball asked annoyed.

"Oh sugar plum I'm just making sure you don't get nervous and dash off during your first time". Ice Queen smirked with hungry venomous eyes.

"Freezing me to death doesn't make me any less uncomfortable"! Gumball called out as he struggled against the cuffs.

The bare skin on his wrists stung as the ice pressed against his pulse, making him wrists to start to grow numb and his nose and lips began to grow colder as he was restrained by ice. He looked at Ice Queen disgusted as she began to peel off her absurd wedding dress. Gumball thought he was throw up just seeing one inch of her skin. She stood in front of him in blue and white lingerie looking at him seductively as she stood next to the bed. He flinched feeling her cold hand lightly run down his abdomen. He sucked in and shivered, feeling the coldness move down to the buttons on his pants. Gumball feared that he would have massive frostbite after this adventure.

"Ready to go to tier 15 my love"? Ice queen asked as she moved her hand inside Gumballs pants.

He let out a small yelp feeling her cold hand on his bare crotch. He pressed his lips and looked away in pain as she felt his lack of an erection.

"Am I not sexy enough for you"! Ice Queen yelled in Gumballs face.

"Do I really need to answer that". Gumball let out a call of pain as Ice Queen squeezed him.

He felt the rough force of the ice queen pulling him out of his pants, popping the buttons with frustration as they rolled across the floor.

"Fine, I guess this has to be done another way". Ice queen said as she knelt beside the bed and moved her face over to his crotch.

Gumball looked up in panic and then became stunned to see the features of the Ice Queen change. Her hair turned to blonde and her old grey skin turned young and creamy. She smirked at Gumball but with the face of Fionna.

"Fionna". Gumball whispered as Ice Queen then lowered her head, engulfing Gumball in her mouth.

PG let out a moan as he watched what appeared to be Fionna giving him head. He threw his head back and kept trying to tell himself it was Fionna to avoid the wrath of Ice Queen. He let out a gasp, feeling himself licked up and down his shaft and teased around his tip. Ice Queen licked up his precum and held Gumballs hips down.

"Now let's get this party started". Ice Queen said as she in her Fionna form got on top of the prince. Her hands grasped his wrists. He felt himself get a little turned off feeling his hands freeze into the headboard. As she sat on him, he shivered more, feeling his length start to diminish from her freezing cold sex.

"Could you please refrain from all this weird SnM"? Gumball yelled as he pressed his lips.

Ice Queen grabbed him by the jaw and made her look into her eyes.

"You haven't seen weird yet". She said in her normal voice.

She had Fionna's body but still sounded like the evil queen, which made Gumball almost sick to his stomach. He looked away, feeling her hands, trickle down his upper body again and reach for his pants to yank them off. The sound of banging caused Gumballs eyes to burst open. He and Ice Queen looked towards the blocked door and watched as the banging made the door move. After a few more bangs were sounded at the door. Ice Queen and PG looked away as a harsh explosion of light and sound filled the room. Once the light had faded PG looked back in disbelief to see not only Fionna, but with others.

"Wow for once your powers were helpful, weird". Marceline quoted to Ice King.

"Nah man if anything is weird it's this biz up in here. Fionna we have another doppelganger"? Finn asked shocked.

Ice Queen let out an annoyed irate groan and floated in Fionna's body above the captured prince.

"I'll teach you for ruining my wedding night"! Ice Queen screamed as she transformed into her normal body.

"Ohhh ok that makes more sense now". Finn commented.

"Look out"! Fionna yelled as Finn felt her knock him to the ground just as a blast of ice was about to hit him.

"Battle stations"! Fionna called out as she got off Finn and pulled him up.

The group started to spread out to take Ice Queen out one by one. Marceline flew to Ice Queens level with her ax-base.

"You wouldn't hit an elder would you"? Ice Queen said smirking.

"Oh yes she would". Ice King interjected. "By the way Marcy my lawyer will call your lawyer about that last concussion you gave me". he said rubbing the side of his head.

"You were watching me undress"! Marceline hollered back to Ice King.

The Vampiress felt a pull on her ax-base and felt her body pulled along with it. She screamed as Ice Queen spun her around rapidly like a tornado, flinging her into the wall. Marceline's body left a dent in the walls of ice. She groaned and fell face first to the floor. Ice Queen growled as she looked over her shoulder to see PB and Finn trying to free Gumball. Finn trying slicing the ice with his sword, careful not to cut Gumball.

"Don't worry your highness we will have you free soon". Finn said.

"Get away from my prince"! Ice Queen shrieked as she sent a blast of ice towards Bubblegum.

"Princess"! Finn called out as he jumped over the bed and tried to block Bubblegum from the ice.

When he reached her he was too late. The force of the ice pushed them both to become stuck to the wall from the chest down. They opened their eyes to see that they were chest to chest with each other incased in ice.

"So uh Princess, this is the closest we've ever been, eh"? Finn said blushing.

"Finn"! Bubblegum called out angrily, annoyed that the human tried to save her when she could've avoided the ice herself.

Ice Queen let out a call of pain, feeling a blast of ice that was not her own on her back. She whipped her body around to see her doppelganger waving innocently.

"Yea that was me I think it's my turn, uh right"? Ice King said as he looked at Fionna a bit unsure.

The human just slapped her hand to her face and groaned. Ice King let out a yelp and ducked from a blast of ice, trying to knock off his crown.

"Glob baby you got some anger issues". Ice King said as he formed an orb of Ice as use his power to collide against ice Queen.

The two of them used their powers against each other, filling the room with snow and wind like a hurricane.

"You know you are kinda easy on the eyes, honey". Ice King flirted. Ice Queen smirked.

"You're not so bad looking either stud". Ice King's face lit up.

"WOOHOO REALLY"?! He exclaimed, stopping the use of his powers.

The second that he let go of his control over his ice formation, he felt his body forced harshly against the wall, doomed to remain in the same state as Finn and Bubblegum. Ice Queen approached him with her hands on her hips, cackling.

"You know I'm not into evil babes really but we could work something",

"Oh shut up"! Ice Queen yelled as her hand stared to glow with light as she formed a blast of ice.

"Hey leave that old man alone"! Fionna yelled, flinging a snowball at Ice Queen's shoulder.

She roared with anger as she turned to the tomboy with fire in her eyes.

"I've had just enough of you tomboy. The sooner I get rid of you the sooner I can make love to my gumball".

"First of all, ew, secondly over my dead body"! Fionna said as she snatched off her necklace and squeezed it, transforming it into her sword.

"So be it, mortal". Ice Queen said as she flew towards Fionna.

With Gumball's sword Fionna swung her weapon at Ice Queen. The swing of her weapon, made her body rotate and her hair conveniently lift into the air where Ice Queen could reach it. Fionna let out a call of pain as the Queen grabbed her by the middle of her ponytail and dandled her from the air.

"Ahhh let me go you old hag"! Fionna called out as she grasped the top of her ponytail and struggle.

"I'll teach you to call people names you filthy little orphan"! Ice Queen yelled as she formed in her hand a crystal of ice, sharp like a dagger that she intended to pierce Fionna's heart with.

"Fionna look out'! Cake called out as her elastic arms stretched out to wrap around the Queen.

The woman struggled in Cake's grasp but still held onto Fionna's hair. With her sword, Fionna lifted her arm and sliced her captured hair off. She felt the force of gravity as her body fell to the earth.

"Fionna your hair"! Cake cried out as Ice Queen noticed the handful of blonde hair she held.

She dropped it aggressively and pulled on the restraint Cake held on her.

"Let go vermin"! Ice Queen yelled, shooting a blast at cake. The cat let go of her hold on Ice Queen and ducked.

"Nah uh honey not today". Cake said as Ice Queen landed on the ground between Jake and Cake.

"Get her"! Jake yelled as both he and Cake extended their arms to reach Ice Queen.

In a flash, the woman jumped into the air, blocking the arms from reaching her and causing Jake and Cake to become entangled in one another.

"Yea I should've seen that coming"! Jake said as he looked at the complex knot that was now his and Cake's arms. Ice Queen cackled looking at the sight of defeated warriors.

"Hey cradle robber, it's not over yet"! Fionna said as her body shook as she stood up.

She pulled the bangs off her face, letting her newly cut hair fall over her breast. Ice Queen turned around and glared at the human. "This will be easy. You can barely stand"! Ice Queen said laughing evilly as she formed more power into her fists.

"Taste my ice, girl"! Ice Queen said shooting a blast of ice at Fionna.

The blast came head to head with the brilliant blade of Fionna's sword. Ice Queen let out a scream and looked away as the radiance of the blasting, reflecting off the blade blinded Ice Queen, silencing her. Fionna opened her eyes to see an encased Ice Queen in a block of a transparent frozen prison.

"Taste it yourself". Fionna said as she then dropped her head. With a sigh of relief, she mounted her hands on her thighs and let her back hunch over.

"Fionna"! Gumball called out as he freed one hand from his restraint.

She looked up to watch Gumball pull at the Ice encasing his other hand. His muscle flexed and shook as he pulled until finally, the ice shattered. Gumball swung his legs over to the side of the bed and then made his way quickly to Fionna, buttoning his pants as best he could, embarrassed as he went to her. The rest of the gang began to recover. Cake and Jake finally freed themselves. Along with Marcy, they freed the Ice King, PB and Finn.

"Fionna". Gumball said sweetly as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She blushed feeling his bare chest pressed against her ear. She rubbed his back, hearing his heart beat. Gumball broke away from her and took her hand gently looking into her eyes.

"Fionna I told you not to," Gumball stopped himself as he felt something hard, small and octagon shaped on her finger.

He looked down at her hand that her held surprised and felt the diamond and smooth gold around her finger.

"Fionna…..you are wearing my ring". Gumball said as a genuine and sincere smile formed on his lips.

Fionna smiled back and nodded. The gang gathered close to them to watch this exchange.

"Do you really wish to have me as your",

"I do". Fionna said cutting him off. The two of them laughed as Gumball lifted her into the air and brought her into a warm embrace.

"I love you". Gumball whispered as he stroked her blonde hair, pressing his face into her forehead.

"Now waaaaaiittttt a minute. I need to see some kissing before I'm convinced that you are actually engaged because I don't know if Fionna told you this or not, pretty boy, but Fionna has agreed to marry me if we saved you and to be honest", Ice King said brushing his fist off his shirt nonchalantly.

"I think she digs the silver foxes". Ice King said winking to Fionna.

Fionna looked at him annoyed. Gumball chuckled and turned Fionna's jaw. He looked at her sweetly. As his hand moved up the small of her back to the back of her head, Gumball and Fionna leaned into each other and met each other's lips. Their cheeks blushed as their mouths touched. Gumball held her close as Fionna felt the toned muscles on his arms. Her heart race feeling the warmth of his body on her. Finn blushed watching the site and looked at PB. Looking around inconspicuously he then turned to PB and tried to slowly reach his arm out to wrap around PB. Within seconds, PB snatched Finn's arm in midair as she smiled keeping her eyes on their doppelganger couple in front of them.

"Don't make me ruin this moment and break your arm Finn". Bubblegum said as her grip grew tight

"Alright alright, that's enough get a room you two". Ice King said referring to Fionna and Gumball. The two of them laughed as they stared into each other's eyes as Gumball continued to wrap his arms around Fionna. His eyes full of pure happiness that Fionna could only so rarely recall.


	23. Chapter 23: The Whisperer

Chapter 23: King of Temptation

"Hold still, Fi".

"I…..can't….breathe". Fionna said as she clutched the footboard of her bed while Bubblegum tightened the corset behind her.

"This is not something I look forward to being a part of after Gumball and I marry". Fionna said as she tried to twist and crack her back.

Bubblegum picked up the navy blue dress from off the bed and held it open so Fionna could have it thrown over her body.

"You are to be Queen. This is just a custom you'll have to deal with whenever Gumball has a party".

"He always has a party". Fionna murmured as she put her arms and upper-body through the inside of her dress.

Its length hit the floor and hugged her figure just as the dress from Cake's wedding had. Fionna looked at herself in the mirror and found herself admiring a girl that didn't feel like her.

"You do make a lovely royal, I will give you that". Bubblegum complimented as she and Fionna admired the sparkling navy blue gown.

"Yea when I can breathe". Fionna joked as Bubblegum smiled. A knock sounded at the door distracting the two girls.

"Come in"! Fionna said. The door opened and in came Marceline floating in a slim fitting long red dress with her hair braided down her back.

"Woah I didn't think I'd ever get to see Finn in a dress".

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Believe me I'm as thrilled about it as he would be, I mean there's no way I can fight in this…let alone inhale properly".

Marceline chuckled and closed the door behind her, making her way over to the bed where the two girls were.

"I'm sure if you tell Gumball you would like to breathe in dresses he'd make it happen. He's actually in love with you in the same way Finn is in love with Bubblegum". PB gave her a look.

"Yea why isn't that a thing if you know me and gumball are together"? Fionna asked.

Bubblegum sighed and zipped her pink gown up in the back.

"It's complicated".

"Hey dude I've been hearing that same answer from Gumball for years and years and no matter how complex the situation is, I've always managed to understand….at least for the most part". Fionna said crossing her arms.

Bubblegum looked to Marceline sadly. The vampire came to the princess' side and took her hand. Fionna blushed, realizing what she meant by complex.

"Recently, Bubblegum and I have rekindled our love for each other. For a couple weeks, her and Finn were dating and then I became jealous and realized I wanted another chance at a relationship with PB. Bubblegum broke it off with Finn but it's so apparently he still loves her".

"We've been talking and maybe asking Finn if he would like to be a triple with us".

"So that means that you guys would",

"Yea, we'd all be in a relationship with each other, physically and mentally". Marceline continued.

"Wow". Fionna said as she continued to blush. She couldn't help but remember that at one point, Gumball and Marshall were a thing and wondered if perhaps the same could happen to her and her two boys.

"Do you love Marshall"? Marceline asked. Fionna's face grew more scarlet

"HUH"? She asked. Marceline smirked letting go of PB and flying closer to Fionna.

"It's ok if you love both Gumball and Marshall, they are both handsome, alluring and of course both royals".

"Uhhhh". Fionna said

"Marceline don't push Fionna. Our way may not even be tasteful to Finn so you can't tell Fionna that she, Gumball and Marshall should be a triple". Bubblegum said.

"You guys should tell Finn tonight". Fionna said as the two girls looked at her surprised.

"I mean, tonight Gumball is announcing our engagement to the kingdom, it may put Finn in the mood and entice him to agree". Bubblegum and Marceline looked at each other for a moment and shrugged.

"Yea I guess we could". Marceline said.

Fionna smiled and played with the ends of her newly cut hair.

"Could one of you guys help me with this? I'm not super good at girly hair stuff". Fionna asked.

Bubblegum smiled and nodded leading Fionna to the vanity. Fionna sighed and looked at herself in her reflection. Bubblegum began parting pieces of Fionna's hair, braiding it down her back. She let a few loose pieces of her bangs fall to the side of her face. With her finger, Fionna played with the strands lightly curling them.

"Do you love him"? Bubblegum asked sincerely. Fionna folded her hands on her lap and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I know I do. I…love Marshall too….but Marshall just can't love me. He told me before he's not one for relationships…he's much rather play with my heart junk than", Fionna stopped herself and looked away sadly.

"He hurt you recently didn't he"? Marceline asked softly. Fionna didn't answer. She picked gumball's necklace off the vanity and pull it around her neck, letting the cold pendant fall between the valley of her breasts above the low neckline of the strapless dress.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's clear that I'm meant to be with Gumball. I'm done with his harassment and seduction. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. It's not funny anymore". Fionna said.

For a while, she had known that Marshall's teasing was getting old and it was better to just move past it in order to keep her heart from getting broken. She saw no good in lusting for someone who saw her as a play thing.

"He's my pal but he likes playing games. Let him be evil all he wants, I'm just done being his victim". Fionna said as she grabbed her long white gloves off the vanity and made her way to the door.

Bubblegum and Marceline watched her go and once the door closed behind her the two looked at each other a bit surprised. Fionna held her head down as she walked down the hall to the staircase.

"How I can remedy any sadness that has overcome my beautiful bride". Gumball's voice said behind Fionna. She turned around and blushed seeing him smiling as he walked closer to her.

"Oh, it's nothing".

Gumball shock his head and let out a low chuckle.

"You are the absolute worst liar Fi. You know that when we are married there are no secrets". Gumball said gently as he reached for Fionna's glove covered hand. He closed his eyes and kissed it gently.

"I wouldn't want to keep anything for you, dude". Gumball smiled held Fionna's hand to his heart.

"Just know you can tell me anything and my feelings for you could never change". Fionna let out a small chuckle as she blushed. Gumball released her hand and smiled to her again admiring her formal display. It pleased him when he saw Fionna dressed up so nicely. Every chance he got to see her this way made his heart pound.

"Well I guess we should get going to the party. I'm sure the whole kingdom is just dying to know what your grand announcement is going to be".

"I have a feeling they will be pleasantly thrilled". Gumball said, holding his arm out for Fionna to link hers with his.

Fionna put her arm through his as the two started down the stairs together. The two of them walked arm and arm down the hall after ascending down the stairs. After a few moments they came to the large pastel doors to the ballroom which were opened by two banana guards. The doors opened to the site of the entire kingdom present and applauding as the couple came in. Fionna held on to Gumball smiling and waving to a few of her friends in the crowd as the two came to the center of the dancefloor. Gumball straightened his voice as the applause started to die down.

"My good citizens. I have asked you here tonight for an important announcement. I value your loyalty all so much and I have decided that the good citizens you are deserve a King instead of a prince. With this said, I have decided to wed". Gumball said proudly as the room erupted with applause once again.

Fionna smiled and blushed looking into the crowds. Bubblegum and Marceline watched the scene, clapping along with the crowd.

"Hey did he announce it yet"? Finn asked as he came next to the girls.

"He's just about to…..Finn….what happened"? Bubblegum asked as she blushed looked at what she couldn't believe was Fin.

"Oh my glob". Marceline said as she stared along with Bubblegum of Finn's new look.

"Yea I look pretty rad right? Gumball had some influence on me". Finn said dusting off his suit.

"What did he do? Throw up on you"? Marceline asked as she stared at Finn head to toe.

She was shocked that even his hat was missing and his blonde hair and cut and styled.

"As I was just beginning to reach the suitable age that I am now, the royal council sent many fair women to me to choose a bride. With each choice, I kindly refused. I felt that Aaa, needed not a princess as their queen, but a hero". Gumball said gently taking Fionna's hand.

The crowd gasped watching this display.

"It is with great pride and pleasure that I announce that Fionna the human, protector of our realm and savior of our kingdom has agreed to be my bride". Gumball was muted by the applause of the kingdom who happily cheered and applauded.

Gumball took Fionna's hand and smiled to her as she looked away blushing. A pair of green eyes watched Fionna from inside the crowd. Their lips curled as he leant against one of the candy pillars, covered in a dark cloak. From across the room, Cake noticed this dark figure and instantly became suspicious.

"That don't look good. I should tell Fionna". Cake's intention of fetching Fionna was paused as she saw Gumball motion something to the orchestra.

The prince gestured a wave from his hand allowing music to start playing. Fionna let go of him and looked at him a little confused. She hadn't imagine that they would be dancing right away. After the fight that afternoon, she wasn't even sure if she had the energy to waltz.

"May I have this dance, my lady"? Gumball asked.

Fionna smiled looking at his hand held out to her. She rolled her eyes looking into his sparkling purple eyes.

"Sure, why not". She said as she put her hand in his.

Gumball spun her around and placed his hand on her hip. Fionna placed her hand on his shoulder and locked her fingers with his as their elbows were parallel to the floor. Fionna felt her weight shift as they two of them started moving. The dark figure's eyes continued to watch the human girl. Though repulsed by the happiness on both of their faces, it was intoxicating to see them look at each other so happily.

"You don't really love him, girl". The cloaked figure murmured as their eyes grew harsher.

"I'll prove it". They whispered.

Fionna felt a weird chill up her spine as she looked over to see the figure glaring at her. Gumball noticed this sudden distracted and spun Fionna.

"Fionna what is it"? He asked concerned as the two of them kept on waltzing. Fionna looked to Gumball for a moment, ripped from her trance.

"Oh nothing, I just…..thought I saw something". Fionna said as the two stopped dancing.

"Perhaps we should take a break for a moment". Gumball said as he bowed to Fionna.

She nodded and exchanged a curtsy as an applause was erupted from the subjects around them. Fionna looked out to those in the audience and looked back to the spot where the figure once was. It was gone, as if there was nothing there to begin with. Fionna was skeptical and tried to peer more into the audience to see if the creature was still around. Gumball took Fionna's hand and walked her off the dancefloor. The two became surrounded by citizens, happily asking away questions about the wedding. Fionna grew nervous answering, since this all happened so quickly. She especially grew uncomfortable when the golden question of how many children she and Gumball wanted to bare. She looked at him embarrassed in response to the question. Her heart raced as she imagined becoming intimate with one of her best friends. Of course she had imagined it before, but now that the time was getting closer, she felt unprepared. Gumball rubbed her hand gently as he answered the questions to his best ability.

"We haven't made plans for children just yet. After all let's not scare Fionna so easily, we just got engaged". Gumball teased.

"Hey I'm not scared". Fionna said playfully nudging Gumball as he laughed. Fionna felt her arm tugged to the floor.

"Fionna, I need you to follow me". Cake whispered into the girl's ear, pulling her down to her level.

"What's up'?

"Girl we got trouble again, my tail is frizzing out again". Cake said nervously as the two noticed her shaken, frizzy tail.

Gumball looked to Fionna concerned.

"Should I summon the guards"? Gumball asked.

"No, I can handle this". Gumball smiled

"No one in Aaa can handle any danger better that's for sure". His smile turned into a half-smile.

"Please be careful. I know that you are our greatest warrior but lately I can't help but fear for you, because you are now mine".

Fionna reached out to touch Gumball's face. He blushed feeling her hand on his cheek.

"I'm not yours officially until the end of the ceremony". Fionna teased leaving a light kiss on Gumball's cheek before being pulled away by Cake.

Gumball pressed his lips together watching her leave.

"Perhaps we should speed the process up then". Gumball said.

"You think we have an intruder like Ice Queen again"? Fionna asked as she picked her dress, chasing Cake to the outside patio of the ballroom.

Her eyes hardened, imagining Ice Queen appearing to ruin yet another one of Gumball's parties, especially their engagement announcement ball.

"Nah girl, I think it's something eviler than our girl IQ". Cake said as they reached the balcony.

Fionna stopped and gasped, seeing the figure looking back at them from the garden.

"He's in the garden, let's go"! Fionna said jumping onto the gate of the patio, about to jump off.

"Now hold up Fi, this guy could be dangerous". Fionna lifted one eyebrow to her.

"You're just afraid of the dark, aren't you"?

"Hell ya". Cake interjected folding her arms. Fionna groaned and jumped off the edge.

"Fine, I'll check it out myself".

"Fionna wait"! Cake called out over the balcony. Fionna picked up her dress and hurried after the figure, heading into the garden maze. Her hand pulled off her necklace, squeezing it as the pendant then formed into her retractable sword.

"Alright villain, prepare to eat iron". Fionna said a she continued the pathway.

 _Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it lying upside-down_

Fionna stopped running and listened to the enchanting familiar voice through the wind. Her heart started to race, as the sound of Marshall's voice filled her ears.

"Marshall". Fionna whispered as she looked around and continued on to follow his voice

 _When you've finally found it, you'll see how it's faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around._

 _Everything stays right where you left it_

"Marshall"! Fionna called out. Fionna tugged up her dress and continued to run after his voice. She panicked, losing track of where the figure was. She could hear herself getting closer but with every turn, was a dead end of the maze

 _Everything stays but it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

Fionna reached the middle of the maze where a large crystal fountain was flowing sparkling water. Letting her dress fall to her feet as she walked over to the fountain and stared at her reflection for the light of the moon.

 _In little ways when everything stays_

The appearance of Marshall's face replaced Fionna's in the water, making her gasp.

"Marshall"! She called out, dropping to her knees and looking to the water. She grew confused seeing his handsome face fade away to reveal her own reflection again.

"Fionna'! A voice called out. She stood up and smiled, thinking it was the vampire.

"Marshall, where are you stop messing with me". Fionna said as she picked up her dress and started running towards the voice.

"Oh I haven't even started yet". Fionna screamed and stopped hearing Marshall's voice behind her. She looked around shocked to see no one there.

"Marshall"? Fionna whispered looking around.

Picking up her dress again, she made her way back to the fountain and looked around the center of the maze. How could he have just disappeared? She felt her head, wondering if she was perhaps just imagining thing. She let out another scream feeling someone grab her arm. Out of habit, Fionna Swung her fist back, throwing the reflexive punch at the intruder. Her weight was pulled along from the force as the two of them fell into the fountain. Fionna came up for air and started freezing and coughing violently. In between her coughs she grew surprised to see Gumball coughing also in the fountain.

"Fionna, what is going on"? He asked as he stood up in the fountain and held her hand out to her, looking a bit annoyed and suspicious.

"I…uh….I heard something and then you scared me and well…..here we are…wet". Fionna said chuckling a bit.

"Well I should say so". Gumball said helping Fionna up and out of the fountain.

"Come along lets head back to the palace and get cleaned up, I'll have the guards investigate the area". Gumball said as the two of them heading back towards the castle.

Fionna's dress stuck to her body, damp and uncomfortably. Gumball put his hand on the small of her back as they continued on. Looking over her shoulder, Fionna looked back at the fountain and grew suspicious of Marshall's reflection in the water. After looking away, the outline of a figure appeared inconspicuously sitting on the edge of the fountain. Marshall walked the two of them go back to the castle, damp as anything. His eyes grew cold watching Gumball touch Fionna's back and lead her back to his room potentially. A smirk came across his lips as he tapped his claws against his folded arms. The night had just begun.

Hey guys! Hope you are liking the story. Feel free to comment if you would like. I appreciate any feedback. More chapters coming soon!


	24. Chapter 24: Heating up

Chapter 24: Heating up

"So what do you think Finn, do you want to just try it and see how it goes"? Marceline asked. Finn looked out into the garden with his hands in his pockets as he thought. Jake just stared at the girls a little shocked by the reveal he had just heard.

"Yeaaa so while you bros figure this out, I'm going to go….ya". Jake said as he walked away from the trio.

"Finn, you don't have to do this". Princess Bubblegum assured. Finn continued to stare out into the gardens silent.

"Why would you keep this from me PB? I'm 17 years old, you know I'm not a little boy anymore. The whole reason why I gave up on you when I was younger is because you were doing exactly this, playing a tease and making me think that I one day had a chance. It sucks, how you would like it"? Finn asked looking coldly over his shoulder to her. PB pressed her lips together and bowed her head.

"Finn believe it or not I do understand". Marceline blushed looking to the pink princess. Taking her hand and lifted her chin she had PB look at her as she let out a half smile. PB blushed and then rested her head on Marcy's shoulder. Finn saw this and let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure if I can commit to you both. I mean you both are super hot and both my friends…but what if it doesn't work out? Is that it for our friendship"?

"Finn, if it doesn't work out I can just erase our memories and things can go back to the way it was before".

"But what if I don't want to forget"? Finn asked sadly.

"Then we will figure it out like any couple would, except that instead of calling us a couple we'd call ourselves a few maybe or a trio". Marcy said as she made her way to Finn and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just trust us Finn, we want you to be a part of this with us. I….I've always loved you". Marceline said as a light blush stained her cheeks.

Finn grew bright red staring in the eyes of the vampire.

"How can I know that for sure". Without another word, Marceline pressed her lips into Finns causing him to wrap his arms around her slender waist. PB blushed and watched this. Marceline noticed her intrigue and smirked breaking away from Finn for a moment.

"Get up in this Princess, we need you". Marceline said holding her hand out to PB.

Bubblegum let out a slight chuckle and came forward taking her hand.

"Must we do this here, what if someone sees"? Bubblegum questioned as she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching from the windows of the ballroom. The light on the patio was dim and it seemed that all the guest within the ballroom were nowhere near the grand windows.

"Princess". Finn said softly.

Bubblegum looked to his face and sighed seeing his harmless welcoming smile. Shaking her head in disbelief she came closer to Finn and Marcy. It had occurred to her that if they were to be this trio, she would have to work extra hard to get her away against the two of them. She smiled to Finn and then pressed her lips on the spot left by Marceline. The vampire in exchange then pressed her lips on Finn's neck as he embraced them both in his arms. Their heads rested on both sides of his chest as he bowed his head to kiss them both on the top of their hair.

"Let's give it a try". He said holding them both close. The three of them embraced one another in a group hug as the night air blew through the hair of the girls. Their first intimate moment together was then interrupted by a call for help emerging from the gardens below them.

"Finn'! A female voice called out. The trio broke away and looked to see what appeared to be Gumball and Fionna coming towards the steps of the patio, drenched.

"Whoa what happened did you guys go for a swim or something"? Finn remarked as the three of them headed down the stairs to great the couple.

"Not at this hour". Gumball replied.

"There's something in the gardens"?

"An intruder?! Jake come here"! Finn said then looking over his shoulder to call his pal.

"Judging by the urgency in the call of my name I'm assuming I don't have time to finish this cream puff right"? Jake stated coming out onto the patio with a large dessert in hand.

Ice King emerged onto the patio with a frozen margarita in hand. "What's all the buzz about"? He asked casually sipping his drink.

"Something isn't right. During the ball I saw a pair of green eyes watching me". Fionna said rinsing out her hair.

"Yea and then after Gumball's announcement I saw it dart outside so Fi and I followed it".

"Then I went to follow it and I heard singing, but not just any singing, it was Marshall's voice and then when I tried to follow it, I saw him in the reflection of the water in the fountain but then he vanished". Fionna explained, rinsing out her dress.

"Sooo what you are telling us is that Marshall is essentially playing a prank on you"? Marceline said unamused.

"Girl this ain't no prank. My tail has been freaking out since the beginning of the ball and it only does that if it senses evil".

"Isn't Marshall Lee King of the Vampires"?

"Yea and son of a demon"? Finn and Bubblegum reminded.

Cake opened her mouth to interject but froze for a moment. "Well yea but y'all need to understand is that Marshall has a specific scent and since we've unfortunately known him for so long, I don't pick up his malice….what I sensed was not Marshall". Cake explained. Bubblegum stroked her chin and thought. "I guess we should check it out then". She suggested.

"Pshh see ya guys, I'm going to bed. Marshall Lee is a sexy mofo and all but I'm not tracking down anyone unless it's a babe". Ice King said folding his arms and looking away.

Marceline smirked to Fionna.

"Well Fi, thinks he is one". Marceline joked, finding amusement in Fionna's flustered cheeks and Gumball's unpleasant scowl.

"I'm going with you guys". Fionna said, throwing her loose hair pieces into a ponytail.

"Fionna I think it's best if you stay back, if Cake is right about this evil force manipulating Marshall, you could come across as bait if you haven't already". Bubblegum replied.

Fionna felt applauded by this statement. She was getting really sick of being bait for sinister little ploys caused by people like the Ice Queen and wouldn't stand for these antics when it came to Marshall.

"He's my best friend, I want to help".

"None of you are helping in any way. Everyone return to your rooms and I'll send the guards out, there's no need for my guests to take care of some demon hunt". Fionna looked at Gumball shocked.

"Are you crazy, the banana guards can't handle someone like Marshall"! Gumball looked to her impatiently.

"Fionna we don't even know if this even is really Marshall this could indeed be some kind of trap to lure you in by a force you've either come into contact with before or never before. It's too dangerous and I won't have my bride",

"I am so much more than your bride! You can dress me up and teach me how to be a lady, but before any of that bull, I'm a hero and marrying you won't ever change that. If you can't stomach that then you can take this back because you will never change me". Fionna said as she pulled off Gumball's ring and enclosed it in his hand before running off followed by Cake

"Fionna wait"! Gumball called out just as she and the feline disappeared out of site. He groaned looking down and opening his palm to see Fionna's ring sitting in the middle of his hand.

"Well I can honestly say you two need to work on your communication skills before getting hitched". Jake commented.

He sighed closing his palm and looking out into the gardens. Marceline floated over to the pink prince and put a hand on his shoulder gently. Sadly he looked to her and bowed his head.

"You can't protect her from everything". Gumball nudged her hand off him and started away.

"I can do what I can". The gang watched the Prince walk away towards the direction of Fionna.

"So who still wants to put money on Fiolee by the end of all this? Anyway?"? Ice King said jiggling a bag of diamonds.

"Baby wait up". Cake said chasing Fionna. Fionna refused to stop, trudging forward to get as far away as she could from Gumball. She thought that it was so selfish of him to disrespect her like that in front of everyone. Next to being defeated, she hated feeling depicted as weak. Embarressment flooded her face. If this wedding was to go on, she refused to stand at the alter with Gumball as anything less than his equal. Cake stretched out her torso trapping Fionna in her place by blocking her from moving any farther.

"Honey let's have a chat". Cake said as Fionna was forced to come to a stop.

"There's nothing to talk about! You saw what happened! He's trying to shelter me from battling evil! I was born to battle and if marrying him means that I can't do that any longer than this marriage won't work"!

"Trouble in paradise, Fionna"? A familiar and unexpected voice said, emerging from behind the human. Fionna gasped and turned around. Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked at the smirking, brilliantly orange face of her lost companion.

"What do you want hot head"? She asked crossing her arms. Cake shrunk back to size and cross her eyes at the brilliantly lit prince also.

"Is that any way to treat one of your party guests, Fi? After all, you'll be a princess soon". Flame Prince Smirked.

"Actually once I marry Gumball and he gets crowned king, I will be queen and even as queen I will have no reason not to kick your fiery royal buns after what you did to my heart junk! How could you do that to me"? Fionna asked, rounding one fist. Flame prince put his hands on his hips and chuckled.

"Oh Fionna, you are so naïve. Clearly you don't understand politics at all". Fionna's expression changed, confused by this.

"How does messing with me help to empower your kingdom you jerk"! Fionna asked. Flint smiled to her and came closer. The heat of his flames warmed her bare arms as she stared into his deep amber eyes.

"Politics is a game, Fi. If I were you I would recommend that you learn how to play it, especially considering who you are marrying. You soon to be husband is already ahead in the competition. After all, he's the one who is marrying Fionna the great, the hero of Aaa and the princess of fighting villainy". Flint said as he lightly took the ends of Fionna's braided hair and gently brushed it under her chin continuing to hypnotize her with his fiery eyes.

"By marrying him, he benefits from you. He just wants to be King and successfully produce an heir with someone of a suitable anatomy. Gumball is a man who will always strive to be in control of everything….including his new pretty little bride". Flint said mocking Fionna as her eyes grew with anger. He circled her as Fionna's eyes went downcast as his words clouded her mind. Could Gumball truly be using her?

"You are wrong". She whispered.

Flint came in front of the human and chuckled, reaching out for her waist with his flame proof gloves.

"For your sake, I hope you are not barren and if you are, well then I'm sure you can simply just serve the prince in other ways". Flint hissed, grabbing her hips. Fionna's face flushed with rage and embarrassment.

"Get out of my kingdom"! Fionna yelled shoving Flint.

He smirked as Fionna called out in pain for a brief moment. His flames burnt through her gloves, stinging her and blistering her skin. Cake gasped gently taking Fionna's burnt hands as a silent tear ran down Fionna's cheek

"What is the meaning of this"! Gumball asked, coming quickly to Fionna's side. He gasped seeing her blistered palms and held them from the underside gently with his own. Gumball looked up to Flame Prince disgusted.

"Why do you mock my hospitality and cause harm to my kingdom"?

"I believe we were just having a private discussion that you just rudely interrupted. Your bride is a grown woman, she can have a mature private conversation with another man, unless you think otherwise. Insecurity isn't a good look for a king, your highness".

"How dare you insult me and Fionna! I must ask you to leave, I won't put up with any misconduct". Flint shook his head from side to side and chuckled.

"It is so becoming of you, Gumball to dismiss any threat that comes your way. You'll do anything to make yourself look good in front of Fionna. Is that why that flying punk ass leech Marshall Lee isn't here"? Flint said as Gumball's face grew bright red.

Marshall hissed to himself watching the scene from the shadows of the trees. His brilliant green eyes turned dark as he reached his claws up to the sky to release a change in weather. The two princes and Fionna looked up to the sky noticing the clash of thunder and lightning. Drops of rain started to fall from the sky, making smoke puffs of smoke come off Flame Prince's body.

"How can I be threatened by someone who can't even be near water". Gumball remarked watching Flint's flames start to go out.

The sting of the rain stopped assaulting him. Flint looked up to see a white and cream parasol covering him from above. Cake glared down at him and then looked to Fionna and Gumball.

"Y'all want me to let him burn out or nah"? Fionna and Gumball smirked to each other as Flint grew infuriated that he allowed himself to be put in this position. Marshall watched the scene and grinned evilly.

"Take him inside Cake". Fionna said with a slight wink.

Cake winked back. Gumball put his arms around Fionna's now wet and shivering body and smirked to the fire prince.

"It was a pleasure seeing you old friend" Gumball said holding Fionna close.

Flint took hold of Cake and held onto her, glaring at Gumball. Fionna snickered to herself as the two of them started off.

"What so funny Fi"? Gumball asked.

A loud shriek of pain was heard from behind them. Cake removed herself from shielding Flame Prince and tightly morphed herself into a closed umbrella. Gumball chuckled to see Flame Prince running away from the rain that was now attacking him. The pink prince tightly wrapped himself around Fionna as the two laughed watching him go.

"He's not so hot now is he"? Gumball joked, resting his chin on Fionna's head.

"Well…a little rain never hurt anybody". Fionna debated.

Gumball looked to her smirking and held her tighter.

"Fionna, I'm so sorry". Gumball said sincerely.

The human cracked a smile to him and looked away. A neigh was heard from above him as the fall of rain grew lighter and stopped as LM approached the soaked couple. A blue blanket rested on his back which Gumball retrieved, allowing Fionna to shiver for a moment.

"Come along, let's get you dried up". He said lovingly as he rubbed Fionna down with the blanket planting a few kisses on her neck.

She blushed feeling his lips on her skin which made Marshall's skin crawl. His fangs appeared, ready to attack. Gumball put his hands on Fionna's hips and put her on LM. After situating her, he jumped on as well behind her.

"Could we please go to Fionna's chamber to drop her off, old friend"? Gumball asked wrapping his arms around the shivering human.

LM tapped his hooves against the ground and then darted off into the night sky. Marshall's eyes grew bright green as he watched them go. Coming off the ground he floated into the sky, making his body appear transparent as he flowed the group to Fionna's chamber, where he believed he could finally have her alone.


	25. Chapter 25: Sweet Ecstasy

Chapter 25: Sweet Ecstasy

READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! LEMONS!

Gumball wrapped his arms around Fionna, trying to warm her up. His cheek pressed against the side of her head as he rubbed the blanket over her drenched skin. Monochromicorn came to the balcony of Fionna's room that she had been staying in since the Flame Prince incident. Marshall floated outside the chamber, invisible as usual and watched as the group came to the balcony on the back of LM.

"Here we are". Gumball said as he jumped off LM and held his arms out and open to Fionna.

She glared at him and hopped off LM herself, landing from a somersault jump. Gumball put his hands on his hips and smirked to her.

"Are you going to be upset with me forever"?

"Oh I apologize your highness, does forever not agree with your schedule"? Fionna teased, rinsing out her hair again.

Gumball let out a low chuckled and tackled her, wrapping his arms tightly and swinging her around as the two of them laughed.

"I'll only except forever if it means I'm forgiven and not on your bad side any longer". Gumball said nuzzling his lips into her shoulder.

Fionna laughed and nudged him off.

"Hey how can I do that, considering forever is a long long time".

"You didn't agree to eternity". Gumball reminded as Fionna blushed chuckling.

Gumball sighed looked at her. His hand reached out and gently brushed a strain of loose wet hair from her face. Fionna blushed even more, looking into his loving eyes.

"Uh, I've noticed lately that you've been more physical with me than usual. That's not exactly your nature if you ask me". Gumball smiled and played with the strand, before letting it lightly fall onto Fionna's shoulder.

"I've behaved myself for years let's say. I didn't want you to think of me like you do Marshall Lee. Now that the kingdom knows our intentions, I can finally act on impulse. A man has needs too, especially in the presence of the person they are in love with". Gumball said sweetly kissing Fionna on the forehead.

Marshall hissed watching this display. He felt emotions of jealousy and betrayal build up in him like a can of soda. As he watched he could feel himself aching to swoop down and rip out PG's throat and then take off with Fionna. He felt anger towards her too but in the moment he despised Gumball, the one who had been kissing her, touching her and sweet talking her all night. He needed to pay for the situation himself and Fionna were now in. Fionna also, needed to pay and the time was coming near for her to lay in her made up bed.

"I should say farewell for now. The guest will be spreading some distasteful rumors considering how long we've been gone". Gumball said kissing her hand as he then began to turn away from her.

Gumball's body jerked back by the touch of Fionna's hand.

"Let them talk". Fionna said.

Gumball's face blushed as he stared at her surprised.

"Fionna, I",

Within seconds, Fionna leaned into the Prince, reaching his lips and kissing him softly as he breathed into her. Gumball exhaled with his eyes still closed as Fionna's lips left his.

"What glob awful act did I do in a past life for you to seduce me, like so"? He said smiled. Fionna shrugged and motioned to Gumball to move inside her chamber. Gumball nodded off to LM, who neighed and disappeared. Marshall watched as Gumball followed Fionna into her room.

"What are you up to, Marshy"? Ashley's voice asked in the ear of the Vampire King.

Marshall didn't even flinch or give her attention whatsoever.

"You are only torturing yourself".

"This is nothing compared to how I'm going to torture her". Marshall murmured.

Ashley chuckled evilly, planting her cold lips on Marshall's exposed neck. His hand wrapped around her neck, tightening around her as she choked a bit.

"Leave me". He said coldly, letting go of the demon.

Ashley glared at him, hissed and then disappeared into spirals of smoke as Marshall continued to stare at the balcony. He smirked as he held onto his amulet.

"Sweet dreams Fionna". He said as he evilly chuckled and disappeared himself.

The ruby of the amulet glowed and then faded along with his body into the night.

Fionna struggled as she tried to reach behind her to unfasten the strings of the dress. She felt the fabric start to grow loose on her as Gumball stood behind her, helping her. She felt her heart race as she felt his warm breath on the back of her bare neck. Goosebumps ran all over her body that now stood almost fully naked in front of Gumball. The wind from the open window chilled her bones. She looked behind her, surprised to see Gumball looking away from her indecency.

"Gumball its ok, after all eventually this is how you will see me soon anyway". Gumball opened one eye slowly to see Fionna in underwear and a strapless bra in front of him.

He felt his heart pang against his chest as he stared at the shape of her body.

"Oh, my". He whispered as his eyes trailed from her chest, along the curves of her waist to her hips. Fionna looked away shyly.

"Yea, I know I'm not as stick thin as the other girls around here but", Fionna was cut off by the pressure of Gumball's lips against her own.

She gasped for breath a bit and felt her body tingle as Gumball's soft hands gently smoothed the skin on her hips and back. Fionna blushed, hearing Gumball's heart pound into his tunic. His eyes filled with embarrassment and lust. Flustered he straightened his voice and took his hands off her stepping away.

"I apologize. That is not the way I wished to have gone about this sort of first initial intimate moment". Fionna laughed at his flustered face.

"Dude, it's ok. It's flattering, I think". She said, twirling strands of her messy blonde hair.

"What's flattering is every curve on your body". Gumball said as he eyed Fionna up and down, silently and slowly circling her. Fionna's eyes followed him as he inspected her in a circle.

"What are you doing, weirdo"? She joked.

"Just trying to adjust to the idea that such a fierce, audacious and utterly alluring woman I am staring at, is my bride". Gumball said making his way back to face Fionna chest to chest. Fionna smiled and looked away. A chill ran up her spine, making her shiver.

"You're cold, my love". Gumball said as he politely and properly put his hand behind Fionna's back, leading her to the bathroom.

"Let's get you warmed up. We don't need you to get a cold, considering how infuriating it is to get you to relax for one day". Fionna was the worst at relaxing.

She was a very energetic and involved person who needed to be up and about every day. One insignificant cold caused her to become sick for a week all because she couldn't chill out for more than five hours. At one point Cake had to tie her to the couch and put on a marathon of Marshall's old pre-mushroom war cartoons just to get her to rest. Gumball opened the door for Fionna and allowed her to walk in before him. In front of her stood a waterfall, pouring out glistening clear water into a tub, built into the floor with sparkling water.

"The water should be warm, if not tell me. I'll be on the other side, there's another bath behind the waterfall disconnected from yours".

Fionna was about to object but then felt that she must allow Gumball to have his space until they were married, despite the sudden urges she was feeling to see him in a more intimate way. Gumball came behind Fionna and gently ran her blonde hair through his fingers, playing it over her covered chest. With her hair removed, he pressed his lips lightly on her exposed neck and shoulder, making Fionna's leg tremble like a dog during a belly scratch.

"I shouldn't be long, there should be nightly wear for you on the bed after you finish". Gumball said as Fionna gasped a bit feeling her strapless bra unhook.

The ends of her hair tickled her breasts as the cups of the protective barrier fell to the ground. She felt the area between her legs grow wet as she blushed seeing Gumball smirk to her and walk to his own pool. She pressed her lips together feeling frustrated that he had too much respect for her. His self-control utterly frustrated her and teased her viciously. Fionna looked down at her chest, covered by her hair, realizing that Gumball really didn't just see much of anything.

Pulling off her underwear she then stepped into the warm water. As she lowered her shivering body into the pool. She squinted seeing an outline of a pink body, stripping away clothes through the clear water in front of her. Her heart pounded as she watched what appeared to be Gumball lowering his body into the water. As Fionna dipped her chest underneath the water, the appearance of bubbles started to form around her. The ends of her hair floated in the pool and caught tiny bubbles within her strands.

Fionna leant back against the pool and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the water hug her body. She dipped her shoulders underneath and sighed. After a few moments of washing her body with soap and bubbles, the human girl started to swim over to the fountain to dry off. Standing up in the pool she stared at her hands that were now pruning and then pulled her hair under the waterfall to rinse off.

Gumball who sat against the edge of his own pool relaxed, opened his eyes at the right moment to notice the creamy flesh that stood just inches from the wall of his side of the waterfall rinsing herself. He smiled and watched putting his hands behind his head, feeling a bit ashamed of himself for creeping. He could only see the outline of her body, as if a thick transparent shower curtain covered her, making her body appear out of focus to his eyes.

Fionna stepped out of the pool and reached for a towel sitting on the golden shower racks close to the sink. Using her breath to clear the mirror, Fionna almost let out a squeak of fear as she looked her darkened eyes caused by the runny makeup that made her look like one of those creepy blank eyed girls. After whipping away the black makeup, she wrapped the towel tightly around her damp body, making her way to the door. Coming out of the bathroom and noticed a pair of pajama shorts and t shirt laying on the bed, just as Gumball had meantioned. Stripping off her towel she put on the clothes and started to dry her hair with the silky towel.

After cutting off most of her hair, drying it no longer hurt her neck from the weight of her soaked locks. Fionna turned around hearing the door to the bathroom open and see Gumball come out with pajama pants and a t shirt. He smiled at her and came from behind her throwing a towel over her head as she squeaked.

"Does your hair feel lighter"? He asked teasingly as he rubbed her hair on her head with the towel.

Fionna laughed as locks of her wet hair fell out of the towel and onto her shoulders. She shook her head at him, shaking water on him as he laughed and blocked his face. Fionna blushed squeezing the ends of her hair and then allowing her locks to flow over her breasts. Gumball gently took a few strand and ran his fingers through her soft blonde hair.

"It looks beautiful as this length. It really does. It ends at just the right place". Gumball said watching the hair loose and fall over her chest.

Fionna blushed and gave him a shrug.

"Hey eyes up here. Just because we are engaged doesn't mean you can look at me any different".

Gumball laughed and sweetly caressed her cheek.

"True but that doesn't mean one cannot admire the beauty of my longtime desire". Gumball said as he smiled at her and made his way to the bed.

He jumped on the mattress which was very unlike him. Fionna found it comforting to see Gumball in a more fun-loving state. It was a nice change for his uptight mannerisms. Just watching him like this made her understand how happy he was. He smiled again at Fionna putting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles. He let out a deep peaceful breath staring at her from five feet away.

"Come here". He said sweetly holding his arm open to her. Fionna smiled and looked away.

"You aren't king yet you can't tell me what to do".

"I will come over there and pick you up and bring you here". Gumball said swinging his feet over to the side of the bed.

"It may be a nice change to be picked up since I've been picking you up and carrying you for years.

"Very well then". Gumball said as he walked over to Fionna and swept her up bridal style in his arms.

Fionna held around the Princes neck as Gumball carried her and planted kisses on her cheek and neck.

Heat radiated from her cheeks feeling his tender love for her. It was different than the affection Marshall gave her. Gumball made her feel like the most beautiful girl in Ooo while Marshall made her feel like she was the sexiest being to walk the earth. Gumball put her down gently and crawled into bed with her. He switched off the light on the bedside table and then wrapped his arms around Fionna. Fionna felt the weight of Gumball's head on her chest as he hugged her close like a pillow.

"Oh so am I your pillow now"? Fionna asked as he gently rubbed Gumballs back.

"Indeed and my pillow doesn't speak she just lays there and lets me love her". Gumball said.

"Wow ok, you're going to have to find someone else for the job then". Fionna said as she tried to struggle away from Gumball.

"Hey, stop it I was just kidding". Gumball laughed as he hugged her tighter despite her kicks and arm thrashes.

Fionna could feel Gumball's arms flex as he lifted her up and over and placed her straddled on his waist.

"I'm not here to be your pillow". Fionna said laughing as their fingers interlocked while they wrestled.

Gumball's strength had improved and Fionna found herself loosing this match.

"You are correct, Fionna. I can't help but wonder why you were here and how I got so lucky that you said yes". Gumball said sweetly as his eyes softened and his force diminished.

Gumball smiled at his victory, judging by the decrease of Fionna's weight being pushed against himself. Fionna cursed to herself in her mind. She would never be able to win a play fight with him manipulating her with sweet talk. Fionna smiled and ran her fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft like hers despite his dome piece. His hair stood up a bit out of place as she fluffed it. Gumball pulled her down on top of him gently, laying her on her stomach with her body half spread onto him. Her bent leg laid over a bulge that Fionna knew was his crotch. She looked up from laying the side of her face on his chest and gently played with his shirt.

"Would you want to", Fionna started to ask as Gumball shook his head gently.

"Don't worry about me. I know how exhausted you are. We have plenty of time for activities like that". Gumball said with a wink as he gently rubbed Fionna's back.

"Oh ok man whatever you say". Fionna said as he laid her head back on Gumball's chest and closed her eyes.

She and Gumball had only pecked lips in the past and never did anything more than that. As she drifted to sleep she couldn't help but wonder with his loving personality how he would treat her. Marshall was rough and taunting, would Gumball be too gentle for her? She couldn't help but wonder if Marshall was right and he was inexperienced and a virgin. She felt that he touched her too passionately to be a virgin, but she still wondered. As Fionna fell into a deep sleep she felt pressure on her lower back what seemed like moments later. Her body twitched and she stirred a bit moaning from exhaustion.

"Wake up Bunny". A smooth familiar and sexy voice said. Fionna's vision was blurry as she opened her eyes to see a pair of red eyes staring at her.

"I had a feeling you were feeling a bit hot and bothered". The vampire said as he lounged next to Fionna.

"Marshall"? She said weakly trying to piece together what was happening.

"If she was hot and bothered I would know, don't forget I'm now her fiancé". Marshall rolled his eyes as Gumball came over to the side of him folding his arms.

Fionna rolled back onto her side to notice that what she was cuddling was not Gumball but only a pillow.

"What is going on here"? Fionna asked turning back to face the boys. Marshall smirked and sat up.

"We just want a competition to see whose better of the two of us". Marshall said.

"What"? Fionna said as she then felt her body pushed onto the mattress.

Marshall's weight came on top of her as his lips smashed against hers. Fionna tried to protest but lost will once Marshall's hands started gliding down her curves. His tongue flickered into her mouth as his kisses deepened. Fionna ran her fingers through his hair and breathed into him. She felt his cold hands run up to her nipples and gently tweak and pinch them. Fionna let out a yelp feeling them harden as he caressed them in between his fingers. He clawed her shirt off and smirked trailing his tongue around her neck and continued to play with her breasts. Lightly his fingers ran down to her shorts. Fionna let out a moan as his fingertips gently teased her warm and wet slit. She started to moan so more feeling Marshall's tongue flick her nipples and his fingers rub her most sensitive spots.

"Good little girl". He purred in between licks.

Her moans grew a little more desperate as she felt his fingers intrude her and pump in and out of her gently.

"Oh Marshall". Fionna said leaning her head back.

"Are you ever going to give me a turn"? Gumball said still folding his arms, watching Fionna's face fill with pleasure and desire.

"Relax I'm just getting her warm". Marshall said as his fingers swirled around the inside of her, with his thumb gently rubbing her clit.

Fionna felt his presence diminish as she looked up. Marshall moved his position. As she looked around for him, she felt his cold hands cup her bare breasts. He upper body came forward as she sat up she realized she was positioned close to the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead, see if you can beat that". Marshall said. Gumball glared at him and stared at Fionna's sex.

"Gumball what are", before Fionna could finish Marshall lifted her hips to allow PG to pull off her shorts, leaving her completely bare.

Marshall hooked her legs in his arms, leaving her moistened desperate spot wide open. Gumball reached for her and very gently started to spread her lips and rub her clit with his thumb. Fionna let out a moan making Gumball smirk a bit. She gasped watching his head come forward towards her. Her head fell back feeling his warm tongue on her, gently lapping up her clit. Marshall leaned into her neck and started to leave kisses and licks around her. Fionna moaned desperately watching Gumball's tongue swirl around her, making her feel that same itching buildup she had once before felt with Marshall. Gumball moved his tongue all over her licking up her juices and making her body shake.

"You need to choose Fi". Marshall whispered as his fingers started to play with her breasts again.

His fingertips rolled her nipples as he gently bit her shoulder and neck. Fionna let out a bigger moan as she was feeling the buildup start to make her sex tingle. Her moans became louder and louder just as she was on the edge, Marshall laid her down and started to lick her nipples with his finger swirling around her clit as Gumball continued to lap up her walls, hitting each spot but not enough to make her explode. Fionna squirmed and started panting, needed the boys to finish her, she closed her eyes and lifted her hips growing anxious. For some reason she was so close and couldn't release. She felt herself growing frustrated and even started to form tears in her eyes.

"Fionna"! She heard Gumball's voice say.

As she lifted to head to look at him she opened her eyes to then notice that he was no longer there.

"Fionna are you ok"? Gumball asked as he switched on the light.

Fionna lifted her body to see the covered covering her legs that were once spread and shaking. She felt herself become super hot and bothered and panted. Her back twitched feeling Gumball gently rub her shoulder over her shirt.

"Did you have a nightmare"? Gumball asked as he looked at her.

"Sort of". Fionna said as she groaned and laid herself back on the mattress.

"What was it about"? Gumball asked. He laid on his side with his hand mounting his head up as he looked at the bothered human. Fionna just kept panting and brushed the sweat off of her face.

"How come you and Marshall aren't together anymore"? Fionna asked and then noticed the baffled look on PG's face.

"Huh"?

"Well I know you guys were a thing so why didn't it work"? Fionna questioned.

Gumball looked away for a second trying to answer.

"It's so complicated Fionna". Fionna looked at him with pleading eyes. Gumball sighed and laid on his back turning his head to her.

"When we were a thing, it was very physical. Nothing really more and I guess that's just because of who Marshall is. He's a very sensual being as you have noticed. We were never actually very intimate, but even so the council wouldn't approve. I needed to marry a woman to carry on my reign. It broke us". Fionna nodded and listened.

"What if I was a part of that relationship? Do you still have feelings for Marshall"? Fionna asked.

"Fionna are you suggesting that the three of us become a polynomial relationship"? Gumball asked a little taken a little aback.

Fionna shrugged.

"I don't know it's just Marceline is a vampire obviously and can read things and asked if the three of us were. I said no but it made me wonder? Do you think it would work"? Gumball pressed his lips together.

"I don't think so. First of all the council wouldn't approve since it would give two kings power only required for one. Also, in all honesty Fionna, I….I don't love him anymore. I've been taken care of most of my life and right now, I want to be the one that takes care of someone. I want my turn of being alpha, I want to take care of you and you only". Gumball said sincerely rolling onto his side.

He caressed the back of Fionna's head sweetly. Fionna smiled and looked away.

"Besides, Marshall doesn't like to share, I fear that if I were agree to this, he'd want you for himself. In my experience it's always been about him and I'm sick of being pushed around and intimidated by him when it comes to you". Fionna looked away sadly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I had no idea, it was like that between you two". Fionna said a little taken aback by this news. Gumball looked away for a moment and exhaled deeply before looking to her seriously.

"Fionna if you love him. I love you enough to end our engagement tonight. I couldn't go through with it knowing that you lust for him. It's not fair to neither me nor you". He said solemnly.

Fionna got on top of Gumball again and tapped her fingers on his chest. Gumballs heart started beating out of control once again, feeling the tap of her fingers so close to his skin and the flesh of her thighs against the bit of exposed skin on his stomach.

"I have feelings for both of you. Marshall makes me feel all weird and hot inside and you make me feel light and tingly inside if that makes any sense". Fionna explained.

Gumball nodded, placing his hands on her hips.

"I care very deeply about you. If you give me the chance I can prove it to you". Gumball said as he gently ran his hand over Fionna's behind.

"How are you going to do that"? Fionna asked.

Gumball flipped Fionna off to the side.

He rolled over on top of her looking deep into her blue eyes. He smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck, making her moan. She closed her eyes and gave more entrance to Gumball moving her head off to the side.

"By pleasuring you with love instead of just lust". Gumball whispered into Fionna neck.

His arms hooked around Fionna as his lips pressed against hers. Fionna breathed into his kiss and started to explore his mouth. She felt heat radiating off of her in between her legs as Gumball moved his free hand over her covered chest. He cupped her gently, rubbing her nipple through her shirt. Fionna rolled her hips around, wanting to feel in between her thighs. Fionna moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand that touched the small of her back trail down to her bare thighs.

"Let me in. Let me in between these beautiful soft legs". Gumball purred as he laid kissed around her neck, continuing to play with her nipples.

Fionna spread her legs, letting Gumball rest between them as he then started to roll his hips against hers.

"Getting turned on yet"? Gumball asked seductively as he flicked his tongue over her ear and trailed it down her neck.

"Please Gumball". Fionna moaned desperately as his fingertips rubbed her hard nipples.

"What would you like, my princess"? Gumball purred.

"Please touch me". Fionna begged softly.

Fionna could feel a smile curl Gumballs lips as he planted some more kisses on her neck and trailed them to her lips, kissing her deeply.

"As you wish". He said. Fionna felt the air hit her stomach as Gumball lifted her shirt.

He moaned in delight as his eyes witnessed Fionna's naked breasts as he peeled off her shirt and pulled it over her head. His mouth began trailing kisses from her mid abdomen to in between the valley of her tits. Fionna let out another moan feeling a warm wet feeling surround one nipple and fingers tease her other. Gumball teased her gently flicking his finger over her, turning her on more and more.

"Ahh Gumball". Fionna whined feeling his tongue flick back and forth over her erected nipple.

He trailed his hand down her stomach, causing her to suck in.

"Fionna you are so intoxicatingly beautiful". Gumball cooed as his fingers slipped into her shorts to feel the heat coming off of her moist sex.

Fionna spread her legs more and let out a small whimper, feeling Gumballs fingers touch her moist slit.

"It seems you are rather bothered". Gumball smirked teasing her.

Fionna with her flushed face leant her head back and continued to moan. It was weird to her that she found it so sexy when he spoke with such proper mannerisms as he teased her. She felt the fabric glide over her hips and get pulled off. Gumball hooked one leg in his arm and with his free hand continued to stroke Fionna's moist area with his fingers. She shivered and let a moan feeling contact between her desperate area and his fingers. Squirming a bit as he gently teased her, Fionna lifted her chest, pleading for a release.

"Shall I take care of this irritated area for you"? Gumball cooed as he gently teased Fionna clit with his fingers some more.

She just moaned and moved her chest up and down, from his touch. "Very well". Gumball said as he laid on his back on the bed.

Fionna looked up disappointed to feel, Gumball's presence no longer then. She let out a yelp feeling her body lifted with her sex meeting the lips of the prince. His hands placed on her hips and rubbed them gently as his tongue glided over her moist lips once again.

"Ahh oh my glob". Fionna said rocking her hips back and forth, her tits bouncing a bit in the air.

Fionna felt a heard a slight slap with a small sting following on her ass as Gumball continued to flick his tongue over her. She cried out and leaned her head back and continued to rock her hips. Her build up started to grow and she could feel a tingle in between her legs. Fionna felt her body fall back. She grunted feeling her back hit the mattress. She arched herself up to then see Gumball at the foot of her bed.

"What are you", Fionna asked and then felt herself pulled to the edge.

"The other day I was forced to hear Marshall tell me your desire for intensity. I'm now only going to fulfill it. He's not the only one who can give you what you need". Gumball said as he took hold of Fionna's ankles, dragging her body down to the end of the bed.

She blushed watching as he spread her in front of him and knelt to the bed facing her glistening moist lips. Fionna could feel her face heat up as Gumball teased her clit once again with his finger. He looked up to her smirking as he caressed her thigh.

"I must warn you that in my spare time I have studied the female anatomy and I am confident you'll find this pleasurable. Just lay back and watch me destroy my competition, with help from science". Gumball said with a low chuckle as Fionna couldn't take her eyes off him.

He moved his head forward and gave her one lick, causing her to erupt with a desperate moan. Fionna let herself drop to the mattress feeling Gumballs tongue lap her clit and slit up and down. His head turned to the side licking her at every angle. She could feel his fingers spread her labia as he continued to lick her with inconsistent pressure and even move his tongue inside of her. She thrashed around and desperately moaned feeling the buildup racing faster and faster. Her sex tingling so much that she was aching for the release. With one last lick Fionna threw her head back and screamed her orgasm as it poured over her, drenching her with such sweet ecstasy. As she laid on the bed for a moment to rest, she felt herself twitch to then feel soreness coming from her private area. She looked up to see Gumball continuing to taste her, moaning in delight as he lapped up her juices.

"Gumball no, stop I came". Fionna said as she tried to struggle.

Gumball held her ankles down and continued.

"I know you have a little more in you". Gumball said as his pace quickened. Fionna moaned and lifted her hips feeling the buildup emerge quicker and quicker until finally, the feeling of his tongue against her slit made her erupt again, her sex becoming more desperately sensitive as she threw her head back and withdrew a louder moan. Fionna panted on the bed, whipping the sweat off her face Gumball smirked and untied her, crawling up to her and planting a kiss on her lips with her juices coming off of him. She tasted herself and couldn't believe how sweet she was. It was a mix of salt and sweetness. She looked up at him and smiled through her blush stained cheeks.

"I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did". Gumball purred as he gave her a few more kissed on the forehead.

Fionna pulled him down onto her and kissed him back. He responded, tasting the last bit of her juices between their lips. Gumball felt himself pushed onto his back and gasped seeing, Fionna's hot mess of a naked body get on top of him.

"Fi, Fionna, I", The Prince was shushed as Fionna gently ran her fingers over his T-Shirt.

Taking the ends with her fingers she lifted up the shirt, exposing Gumball's defined new abs and greedily pulling it off him. He gulped and then let out a moan feeling the contact between Fionna's fingers and the skin on his abdomen.

"I'm proud of you. You continued to work out". Gumball smiled and shook his head.

"I had competition to defeat". He joked as Fionna felt the waistband of his sweat pants.

Gumball looked like a desperate puppy yearning for Fionna as she pulled off his pants along with his boxers, allowing himself to be exposed to the naked female on top of him. He reached out to gently caress her breaths when Fionna took hold of his hands, pinning them to the bed.

"Let me have a shot". Fionna said kissing Gumball's nose. He wrinkled it and threw his head back.

"Glob, give me strength". He whispered.

Fionna released him and gently started to stroke the Prince with one hand, making him release a moan of desperation.

"What's wrong, aren't you enjoying this". Gumball shut his eyes and continued to exhale deeply, feeling Fionna tease around his tip and underside.

"Yes I am, so much, but my accursed male mind is being filled with so many inappropriate images",

"Like this"? Fionna said as Gumball let out a louder desperate gasp, feeling a warm wet sensation around his crotch.

Fionna took in all seven inches of him and generously ran her tongue over him, causing him to erupt with more sounds of satisfactory pleasure.

"Oh, Fionna", Gumball said as he reached out his hand to gently caress her hair as her mouth ran over him. Releasing him from her wet grasp, she continued to stroke him as she giggled seeing his desperate looking appearance.

"What would you like, your majesty"? Gumball let out a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes.

"What I want, I cannot ask of you just yet. It needs to be saved for consummation of our marriage". He whispered. Gumball rolled his head back even farther, feeling Fionna wrap her mouth around him once again, licking up the sides of his shaft.

"It's approaching". Gumball said as Fionna flicked her tongue over his tip.

A wave of pure ecstasy came over Gumball, making his body jerk up and his mouth releasing sounds of pleasure as Fionna's mouth filled with a sweet tasting specimen. She felt most of it go down her throat and then allowed herself to swallow the rest nervously. Gumball laid there helpless and out of breath. Fionna wiped her mouth and admired how sexy he looked after he was pleasured.

"Are you ok"? Fionna asked, poking Gumball's side.

He jumped a bit and let out another moan. Fionna felt the weight of her body pulled down onto Gumballs as he held her tight against his chest, rubbing the warm soft skin on her back. "

That completely exceeded my expectations and also my fantasies. I love you". Gumball whispered in Fionna's ear. She looked up from his chest, staring into his eyes with a half-smile. Gumball looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I….Love you too". Fionna said as Gumball lifted his head to give her another kiss, feeling over her back and ass.

Giving her one last peck he sat up and pulled back up his boxers and pants. Fionna looked around for her clothes and then felt a larger shirt thrown at her face.

"You can wear my shirt tonight, I can just sleep shirtless. If I get too warm I get nightmares, even though I can feel myself boiling right now anyway". Fionna slipped the shirt over her head, pulling her hair out of the pink t shirt.

"Just think of Ice Queen and that will cool you off real quick". Fionna teased as Gumball grabbed her as he planted kisses on her jaw, tickling her mercilessly as she laughed and struggled.

After a few moments of fooling around the two of them ended back up under the covers. Fionna's head rested on Gumball's bare chest, listening to his heart beat. The Prince moved his hand over her back, gently rubbing her as she started to drift to sleep. His own eyes grew heavy as he felt himself falling victim to the darkness also.

Hey guys sooo this was definitely a fiogum type of chapter. I hope you all liked it. I AM NOT saying how this story is going to end and who Fionna ends up with. You all will have to see. Let me know if you liked this relationship I've written and keep commenting letting me know what you think of this story in general.


	26. Chapter 26: Into the Shadows

Chapter 26: Into the shadows

Hey guys so in this chapter I'll be writing about some dream sequences similar to the ones that appear in the show Adventure Time, I'll explain them all at the end of the chapter don't worry! Enjoy

A white light cast over Gumball's eyes. He shut away the sting of brightness with his sealed eyelids. After a few moments he slowly began to open them, the light almost blinding him. His visual was grainy at first but after a few minutes returned to normal. Gumball looked around and saw that he was in a white bright room. In the middle of it, there appeared to be an object of some sort. As he came closer he noticed that the object was moving continuously. A force inside of it appeared to be pumping it outward. It was then that Gumball could make sense of the object that stood upright on a pedestal.

"A heart"? Gumball questioned as he studying the geometrical shape of a heart, beating as if it were alive.

As gumball stared at the object he gently reached out. As his fingertips touched the heart, a chill ran up his spine. Pulling his hand back he noticed that the heart shaped had frozen over by his touch. It's pumping grew slower as ice covered every inch of it.

"Nice going Gumwad". A familiar voice said sarcastically.

Gumball turned his head in shock to see cold dark eyes staring at him. Marshall folded his arms, scowling to the prince with a half smirk.

"What's going on? Where am I"? He asked confused.

Marshall rolled his eyes then drawing them to the frozen heart in front of the two of them. Gumball watched as Marshall stepped in front of the heart and smirked to Gumball from over his shoulder.

"You're efforts are irrelevant". Marshall said as he touched the frozen heart.

Gumball gasped and watched as the ice that from the object began to melt. It's pumping shortly after began to beat as it once did before. As Gumball stepped closer he noticed the shape started to not only pump faster than it had before, but glow bright red with Marshall's gray hand on its surface. Gumball gasped seeing Marshall reveal his fangs. His dark eyes grew large, round and demonic as he hissed and lowered his head.

"No don't"! Gumball cried out as Marshall's fangs sunk into the beating heart.

Gumball found himself engulfed in darkness once again. The next visual he saw consisted of blurry bright colors. As his vision become clearer he looked around to realize he was in his kitchen. Standing in front of him smiling was none other than his adventuress reaching her hand out to him.

"Come on dude, this thing will be done soon". Fionna said innocently.

Gumball felt his head and took her hand as she pulled him up with her strength.

"What thing"? Gumball asked.

He turned his head to the oven, hearing the ding of a timer go off.

"That's all you to get it". Fionna said nudging Gumball forward.

He smiled at her and then proceeded to the oven. Opening it and releasing the heat from it, The Prince pulled out a cake batter baking tin. As soon as the steam evaporated, Gumball looked down at it confused to see that there was nothing inside the baking object.

"I don't understand, there's nothing in here"? Gumball said looking up to her confused.

Fionna shrugged and rubbed her stomach. Gumball looked to her hand rubbing over her shirt to notice a blobbed appearance of flesh against her shirt.

"That's ok, I'm stuffed anyway". Fionna said.

Gumball tried to look up at her face but then drew his attention to his fellow floating vampire opponent who was floating behind Fionna. Below him on the island counted was the remnants of what looked like a blue cake. Gumball squinted to see Marshall casually licking blue frosting off his fingers as he lounged in the air smirking to Gumball.

"Hey Fionna, tell me when ours is ready"? Marshall said as Gumball noticed Fionna pass him from the corner of his eye.

He swing himself around to see Fionna press a few buttons on the oven to preheat it.

"It should be soon".

All went black once again for Gumball but this time, he was appear of the darkness around him. As he moved his body he felt an overwhelming feeling of anxiousness as he wandered through the darkness. A shrill scream frightened him as he whipped himself around into to appear in yet another dream segment. He looked around confused, seeing that the setting was his bedroom. Nobody laid in his bed and the lights were dim with a bit of blue ambiance.

"Ben"! Fionna yelled.

Gumball's eyes widened by the sound of his real birth name.

"Yea Benny Boy come save her for once". Marshall's voice mocked as Gumball turned around to see the vampire pinning a struggling Fionna against the wall.

His eyes were large and brilliantly amber, staring into Fionna's frightened blue eyes.

"Get off her"! Gumball screamed as he ran to the two.

He whipped his fist back throwing a punch into Marshall's cheek. Gumball watched as the vampire sank into a small ball on the ground. Gumball's eyes softened as he stared at the top the vampire's messy black hair. He jumped back in shock as the figure that was once Marshall became to transform. His black hair turned to blond and grew out from the top of his head. The gray skin on his body turned to a light peach color and his clothes completely transformed by color and style. A small female whimper that Gumball was familiar with came from the body sitting before him.

"Fionna"? Gumball asked gently as he knelt beside her.

"Oh no, what have I done"? Gumball whispered to himself.

His hand reached out slowly to touch her. Her whimpers stopped as she looked up slowly to Gumball. He stopped moving his hand towards her, seeing the appearance of bright green eyes, replacing her true color. Fionna's body darkened as she grew fangs. Her limbs became bent and her face pointed outward like a beast. With a growl she pounced on Gumball. He screamed into the night feeling her claws rip into his neck.

Gumball threw his body forward in his bed. Cold sweat ran down his skin as his heart raced out of control. He rubbed his eyes and cautiously looked to his right to see a peacefully sleeping Fionna. A small smile cracked his lips as he gently brush a few pieces of hair from her face and planted a gentle kiss on her temple brushing his cheek against hers. He watched nervously as her body twitched and let out a few sleepy noises. He let out another small smile as she simply rolled over and continued to sleep. Afraid to disturb her any longer, Gumball got up from his bed and checked his wristwatch. The time was just quarter past five in the morning. Usually he would wake up at six to perform his duties. Afraid to try and fall back asleep, he decided to start the morning early.

After walking to his dresser, he readied himself for the day and quietly left the bedroom as his fiancé remained peacefully sleeping with her back toward him. Gumball sighed closing the door and then continued down the hall. Looking outside the palace windows revealing the kingdom, the prince noticed how oddly darkened the sky was this morning. Usually by five there were pink and orange skies. He grew bored of his suspicion and continued on, feeling his eyes start to droop from exhaustion. If anything, he believed a storm was approaching.

Gumball entered the kitchen and was surprised to see no cooks or servants. Desiring time for himself this morning, he fixed himself a cup of caffeinated tea and sat down. Despite his need for food, the Prince didn't feel much like stomaching anything due to the queasiness he felt from those nightmares. As he sat he couldn't help but wonder what they meant. Of all of them, one particular moment struck him, that being the glowing green eyes of Fionna. As he thought back to the night before, he could almost recollect as to why the appearance of green eyes was meantioned last night at the party. The sound of a pot tipping over grabbed Gumball's attention as he turned his head towards the archway. He put his tea down and reached for the small knife he recently had been keeping in his belt.

"That was like that before I swear". A boy's voice said.

Gumball sighed and let go of his knife. He picked up his cup and continued to sip, closing his tired eyes.

"Hey PG, whats good"? The seventeen year old human asked as he made himself at home at the island counter.

Gumball opened his eyes and chuckled seeing the five o'clock shadow on the boys face.

"Up late last night, Finn"? Gumball teased.

Finn looked at him stunned and then felt the roughness of his face and chuckled, blushing.

"Hehe, yea I guess you could say that. You know how adventurers are". He said. Gumball shook his head and laughed looked at a swollen bite mark on Finn's neck.

He looked closer, squinting to notice that a couple fang marks intruded his flesh in the center of the swollen skin.

"Were you fighting a toothy animal of some sort last night"? Gumball said smirking. Finn blushed grabbed the back of his neck.

"More like two animals and I wouldn't call it fighting, I'm not sure this is the best breakfast conversation though". Finn said a bit entertained and mortified.

Gumball smiled and put his cup down.

"It's quite alright, it's refreshing to have a conversation about women with another male. It gives me a break from all the proper mannerism and appropriated political conversing between kingdoms". Gumball said.

He got off his stool and grabbed a bowl from the cabinets.

"So since we are on the topic, how are you and Fionna"? Finn asked politely.

Gumball took a moment to answer as he poured a box of cereal into the bowl.

"We are wonderful. We just had a rough patch last night, especially when flame prince showed up". Gumball said as put the box away.

"Whoa, rough night. Did he cause any trouble, because you know, I could've easily found a hose somewhere". Finn said punching his fist into his other hand. Gumball chuckled and shook his head.

"I think, Fionna took care of it in a similar way actually. She always does". Gumball said as he turned back to Finn placing a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Finns eyes grew wide with awe and wonder as he then looked up to the Prince.

"Dude, you have frosting flakers? This is literally my favorite cereal". Finn said as he picked up a spoon next to him.

"I figured it was, it's Fionna's too". Gumball said as he gently sipped more of his tea.

The two sat in silence for a moment as Finn ate.

"So where are Bubblegum, Jake and Marceline"? Gumball asked.

Finn looked up from his bowl with his cheeky half hungrily stuffed with cereal.

"Jake's with Lady and the girls are uh, catching up on beauty sleep. I can't really sleep so I'm going to grab my sword after this and go find Jake to go adventure".

"If you can, could you both inspect the bizarre buildup of dark clouds hovering the kingdom? I would appreciate a report, just in case there's anything to worry about". Gumball asked.

"No prob PG". Finn said as he jumped from the counter and saluted the candy royal. The teen turned his back to him and then paused for a moment.

"Hey you highness? Could I ask a personal question"? Finn asked looking over his shoulder. Gumball looked up.

"Of course". He said.

"Well, Princess Bubblegum's real name in Bonnibel or Bonnie for short. Jake and I were wondering what your real first name is, is it Bonald on something"? Finn asked innocently.

Gumball twitched his mouth in disgust and laughed along with the human.

"No, actually, thank Glob". He said laughing.

Finn's laughed calmed down as he smiled at the Prince.

"It's Ben". Gumball said kindly.

"Ohhh ok that makes sense". Finn said as he looked away and continued to walk towards the archway. The sound of Gumball's voice stopped him.

"You can call me that if you want instead of formally addressing me. It feels comforting to have a friend address me as such". Finn smiled and looked over to Gumball once again.

"Will do….Ben". He said with one last smile and left.

Hey guys so this a little bit short. I apologize. I may have another chapter out soon this weekend. We will see though. Anyway…explain the dream segments, here we go!(let me know if you guys liked this, I tried very hard to keep it close the dreams that happen in adventure with tons of symbolism and meaning behind each dream.

 **Dream 1: The heart**

Gumball finds himself in the presence of a heart shaped object and when he touches it, it turns ice cold but when Marshall does it, the ice melts off and beats faster and more violently. This dream represents a fear in Gumball's subconscious that relates to Fionna of course. He fears that because of his royal formality, Fionna will turn cold towards him and revert back into Marshall's arms.

 **Dream 2: The oven**

Gumball finds himself in a kitchen, making what appears to be a cake with Fionna. Now you guys can interpret whatever you think the cake in the oven symbolizes, all I will say is that it symbolizes the most obvious assumption. If anything, the correlation between Fionna's bloated stomach and Marshall casually licking the frosting off his fingers should tell you what exactly Gumball fears.

 **Dream 3: The beast**

So in this segment of the dream Gumball hears Fionna call him by his first name. Now I know some of you are going to say…um isn't his actual name Bubba? To this is will say, I don't think it was ever officially established, I think it's just a name the writers of Fiogum Fanfictions came up with. Anyway. His name is Ben and like Marceline calling Bubblegum Bonnie to mess with her, Marshall calls Gumball Benny. So anyway in this, Gumball tries to fight Marshall to protect Fionna but then the tables turn. Marshall's body morphs into Fionna which symbolizes another fear of his, that Fionna will resent him and he will cause her unhappiness even if she does really love him.

So there we go folks. Anything I didn't explain will be upcoming in the story. You all have to wait and see what happens. I will say though, remember these dreams for future chapters, you may be able to connect so dots in future events that will be happening in this story. ;) Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27: The Visit

Chapter 27: The Visit

"Sounds like instead of tier 15 you went to tier 30 last night".

Jake joked playfully nudging Finn. The Human boy laughed along with his pal, messing around with him back.

"I do what I can for the ladies". He said as the two of them headed up the stairway to Finn's room.

The morning sky was still darkened and full of gray clouds.

"Hey man do you think its gunna rain"? Jake asked, noticing the weather for one of the windows in the walls of the castle.

Finn glanced a look to the window himself and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what's going on with this weather in Aaa, PG told us to check it out though. He said something about wanting a rain check".

"That don't look like rain to me man". The dog murmured.

A small creak escaped the latch on the guest room door as Finn looked inside to see the lights still off.

"Hurry up in there man, one awoken girl is chaos enough forget about two. Also one happens to be a vampire soooo". Finn smirked to Jake and shook his head.

The dog threw a thumbs up to Finn as the human silently heading into the bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind him, he peered into the darkness of the room. His eyes glanced over to the giant king size bed where sheets and pillows were scattered from the events of the night before. As he headed toward the bed where his sword laid next to the nightstand, he noticed that the bed was empty.

"Princess Bubblegum"? Finn called out looking around as he picked up his sword.

With no response, Finn gripped the handle of his weapon before slowly putting it into his sheath

"Marcy"? He called out a bit louder.

Looking around the dark room, the human saw no signs of the girls anywhere. Peering around one last time, the adventurer shrugged and began to turn his body to the door.

"Hello our King". A seductive version of PB's voice said.

Finn jumped at the sight of the two girls standing in front of him, blocking him from the exit. Marcy smirked at Finn as she and Bubblegum stood in their bra and underwear inches from him.

"Have fun last night"? The vampire asked as she came closer to Finn.

Her cold lips pressed against the bare flesh on his neck. Goosebumps ran from his collarbone to his jaw as Marceline ran her forked tongue slowly over his skin, making a moan escape from him. A small gasp escaped his lips as Marcy's had ran over his covered crotch. He looked to Bubblegum in a haze of desperation as he felt his manhood groped. Bubblegum followed Marcy's lead and pressed her sweet pink lips against Finns. He breathed into her, closing his eyes as he felt both their lips tease him slightly. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the human's waist and moaned into the kiss. Finn couldn't help but feel himself become tight inside his shorts, especially pressed against Bubblegum's covered crotch. Marcy gently took Finn by the shoulders and pulled his back onto the bed. She rested his back on the sheets and unlatched his bear hat. Finn closed his eyes feeling Bubblegum's hands run under his shirt and Marceline fill in for Bubblegum, pressing her lips against Finns.

"Mhmm guys, I have Jake waiting outside for me". Finn said as he let out a gasp feeling Bubblegum unbutton his shorts, feeling him up.

"Jake can wait". Marceline said as she bit his lower lip, causing a little blood to trickle from his mouth.

Removing his lips from Finn's mouth, Marceline seductively licked up the small bit of human blood running from the corner of Finn's mouth. Finn looked into her eyes to see that her red irises flashed green for a moment as she licked her lips. The immediate change of color shocked him and made him sit up a bit. Forcefully Marceline pushed him back down. Swinging a leg over Finn's body, her hands reached behind her, unlatching her bra. Finn stared as her exposed breasts hypnotized him and possessed his male anatomy for grow larger in his boxers.

"You still want to meet up with Jake"? Marceline said seductively as she put Finn's hands on her soft chest, rolling his palms against her nipples.

Finn rested his head back and moaned. Bubblegum kissed Marceline's shoulder up to her collarbone from behind. Finn stared at the two of them in a haze of lust. PB ran her hands down the vampire's toned stomach and into her red cotton panties, making Finn's throat go dry as a desert. Marceline moved her hips around on Finn as Bubblegum intruded her folds, making her moan. Finn threw his head back and moved his hands from her breasts down to her hips. His moans grew louder, feeling Bubblegum's hand on his exposed crotch as she stroked him lightly. The feeling of wetness surrounded his member, making him call out more desperately.

"Oh my glob you guys". Finn said.

A wave of shock overcame him as he felt his wrists grabbed from around Marcy's waist and then pinned to the bed. Finn looked up to the vampire, feeling confused and aroused. The air hit his exposed crotch, feeling that bubblegum was no longer around his skin. Finn looked up at the ceiling to see Bubblegum staring into his eyes. The purple from her irises had faded and turned green. Marcy hissed as her face grew into a beastly scowl. A scream erupted from the human seeing her fangs grow and her body morph into a being with scaly skin and glowing green eyes.

"Finn"! Jake yelled outside the door, after hearing the cry for help.

After a few moments of banging at the door, Jake got an idea. His body morphed into the shape of a key. As he floated in the air, he twisted his body, turning the inside of the lock to unlatch. After transforming back, Jake threw open the door into the darkness.

"Finn, whats going", the sight of Finn and the girls encased unconsciously in a transparent orb of green light, made the dog's jaw drop.

"Yeaaa, soooo I'll just catch you guys later". Jake said as he slowly stepped behind him toward the door. A squeak escaped his lips as the door slammed behind him.

Down the hall, Fionna put her usual blue cotton shirt on and pulled up her stockings. She felt her neck, noticing her pendant was missing. Walking to the night stand on the other side of the bed, she noticed the chain of the pendant, laying on the table along with Gumball's ring. She let out a sigh as she glared at the diamond for a moment. Other than having the small argument with Gumball, last night had been wonderful. She felt a connection with him that was fulfilling yet different compared to what she felt with Marshall. With the vampire she had felt intoxicating lustful heat come off their bodies when they were intimate. He was aggressive with her, yet passionate.

It seemed to her that she couldn't get enough of him due to how quickly their intimacy came to an end. His cold hands on her heated body seemed to cool her yet rage a fire building inside her whenever he touched those sinful spots. It was as if he knew exactly what she wanted even if she herself didn't. With Gumball, she had felt made love to. He enjoyed every second of her and even was patient enough to wait until their wedding night to make it to tier fifteen. He was sensitive and sweet and cared about her deeply even after the mention of Marshall from the night before. His touch was softer than Marshall and more loving. Romantically speaking, both men had their own way of making her feel desired. It was this comparison that deeply confused Fionna. As the looked at the ring, her mind raced as she thought about whether she belonged in Gumball's world or if she was meant to be in Marshall's. A knock sounded the door, making Fionna's head turn.

"Come in"! She called out as she put the necklace on.

Gumball peeked through the door and smiled to her. Fionna noticed his tired eyes from a few yard away. They became more obvious as he made his way to her, his hands behind his back.

"How are you this morning, my lady"? He asked politely as he came face to face with Fionna.

"The real question is, how are you? Dude you look like a candy zombie". Fionna joked playfully punching Gumball's arm.

He chuckled and pinched the bridge between his nose.

"Unfortunately, I hadn't had the best night's sleep". He said. Fionna looked to him sadly. "Hey I'm sorry man, nightmares I'm assuming"? Fionna asked.

A shrill scream echoed in the hallway, coming from one of the guest rooms.

"I might still be in one". Gumball commented as Fionna ripped the pendant off her next and bolted after the scream.

Gumball followed her, stopping at the door. At their feet, the crack from underneath the wood of the bedroom entrance started to seep green smoke. "That is definitely not a plumbing issue". Gumball said as Fionna's eyes grew narrow. With a sharp leap and kick against the door, the adventuress managed to knock the bolt off and force the door to swing open.

"Alright, prepare to die". Fionna said as she held a heroic stance gripping her sword with both fists and glaring into the dark room.

She expected to see a single villain waiting to challenge her, but instead what she saw was an army of challengers. Their bodies were all deformed and scaly with eyes that glowed lime green like the figure stalking her at the party.

"Fionna I get the feeling they are already dead". Gumball introjected.

The mouth of one of the demons, opened his mouth a foot wide and growled as a hurricane of green smoke spewed from its body toward Fionna and Gumball. With so little time to make any moves, the two found themselves trapped and soon forced to inhale the green smoke into their lungs. Fionna's eyes grew hazy. Her vision began to blur and her skin crawled from the cool air surrounding her body. Weak to stand, the adventuress felt herself fall forward. Her jaw hit against the ground forcing her body to go numb. Her eyes were robbed of sight as the sound of a female laugh echoed in her mind, intruding the last of her senses as she continued to be trapped in the numbing darkness.


	28. Chapter 28: Welcome to the Nightosphere

**Trust me guys** , go on youtube and type in _I'm just your problem Marshall Lee_

username is Ashestoashesjc whether or not you listen to it during the throne room scene listen to it anyway if you love Marshall. Enjoy! This chapter means a lot for me to get reviews on because it's one of the chapters I'll thought about most. Let me know what you think. The story only gets better from here.

Chapter 28: Welcome to the Nightosphere

"Fionna….Fionna wake up"! A male voice said as his voice brought her eyes to reopen slowly.

Her vision became faded as she lifted her eyelids all the way to see the reflection of her face with a bear hat staring down at her.

"Fi, get up"! Finn said as he poked the girl's stomach.

Like a poisonous snake, feeding on prey, her arm sprung forward, grasping the boy by the neck as he immediately regretted that decision.

"Yea, I don't like when Jake does that to me either". Finn said struggling for air.

Noticing that her personal space had been innocently invaded by Finn, Fionna released the human boy, allowing him to inhale deeply as the red in his face began to diminish.

"Is everyone alright"? Gumball asked as he stood next to Fionna.

His hand reached out to her as she gently took it. Marcy and PB groaned and sat up rubbing their heads.

"Where the math are we? I skipped breakfast this morning, which in the code of bro is totally a must before being captured". Jake said rubbing his head.

Marcy helped PB up and looked around curiously. The floor below them was elegantly decorated with black tile with ornate crafted designs. Along the walls were tall concrete pillars that held up a walkable balcony overlooking the group like a grand stairway. Flames sprouted from the ground in between each pillar. The Fires flickered in interpretive motions similar to air or wind flickering the flames of a candle. In front of them stood a large elegant staircase, made of black marble with a red carpet, draped over the rock.

"Guys we need to get out of here"! Marcy said nervously as she recognized where they were, or at least a version of where they were.

"Leaving so soon? You just got here"? An unfamiliar female voice echoed in the grand hall.

Everyone looked to the top of the stairs to see the figure of a woman, no older than the girls start to ascend the steps. Gumball's eyes hardened watching her smirk to them. Her hand placed on her hip as she came down the final few steps. The long red form fitting dress trailed behind her with a slit up to her upper thigh revealing some leg.

"Whoa, who is that"? Jake asked as he kept his eyes on the white haired curvy figure coming towards them.

"Ashley". Gumball said under his breath.

Fionna looked to him surprised that he knew this unfamiliar female. She studied the gray skinned woman. Her complexion reminded her of Marshall. They both had striking features and bright eyes. Her amber irises seemed to stare into Fionna's soul like Marshall's would. She could almost feel her trying to penetrate her mind, attempting to grasp her deep thoughts. Fionna was taking aback by the evil smirk, the girl gave her as words to describe her feminine perfection came to Fionna's mind.

"Why your majesty, it's been too long". Ashley said seductively holding out her hand for Gumball to properly kiss. PG just stared at her with hateful eyes. His lips curled as he prepared himself for speech.

"Ashley". He murmured, holding his hands behind his back formally as the demon girl dropped her hands and glared into his purple irises.

"It seems you are still a bit upset about the end of our trio some time ago".

"UPSET?! You almost destroyed the entire realm just so you could rule the Nightosphere. By the looks of it, it seems you got your wish, demon". Gumball said.

Ashley rolled her eyes and ran her loose untouched hand through her long white hair.

"Unfortunately I'm not queen yet. It seems there's still a matter that Marshall must take care of before a wedding can be in order". Ashley said smirking.

Fionna gasped at the information. Was this girl whom she had only heard Marshall mention once or twice, his fiancé. Fionna felt a part of her heart sink at the thought of her best friend and romantic interest desiring someone other than her. Ashley stepped closer to Fionna, her eyes seemed to pierce Fionna's soul and squeeze the life out of her beating mortal heart.

"You must be Fionna, the great".

"Depends who's addressing me". Fionna murmured.

Gumball wrapped his arm around Fionna, pulling her body into the side of his.

"This is indeed Fionna, my fiancé". Gumball said holding Fionna close as she looked at him suspiciously.

Ashley smirked putting a hand on her red silk covered hip.

"Is that so"? She asked in disbelief.

A few red demon guards came through the archways of the palace grand stairway.

"His majesty will see the prisoners now".

"Over my dead". Fionna said reaching for the pendant around her neck.

She gasped to find that the retractable sword was gone.

"My sword"! She whispered.

She remembered taking it off and then never putting it back on. Her heart race as she found herself and the rest of the group weaponless. Even Finn and Marcy were missing their weapons of choice.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to mention that you are all prisoners while you are here, which reminds me". Ashley said as she snapped her fingers.

Glowing cuffs of red metal appeared around the wrists of everyone. Gumball removed himself from Fionna by force of the chains the captured both his wrists. Fionna pulled at them trying to break them apart.

"Guys it's no use". Finn said as he and the others tried to break their own.

"Let's not keep King Marshall Lee waiting". Ashley said turning her back coyly to them.

The cuffs seemed to have a mind of their own, pulling Fionna and the others forward and up the stairs behind Ashley.

"Now what"? Jake Whispered as he continued up the stairs between Fionna and Finn.

"We are not going to have an easy time getting out of this one guys", said Finn.

"We will think of something, after all, it's Marshall. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this". Fionna assured.

"Yea like he's turned full evil". Jake murmured as the group reached the top of the stairs.

Fionna scoffed at the thought, yet, wondered if it could be true. She looked to PG for reassurance. As a response he looked to her with uncertainty which made her stomach churn. The group was led down a grand hallway decorated with curtains and portraits of the Abadeer Dynasty. Outside the palace, Fionna could hear shrieks of terror and see flames covering the outside world, surrounded with demonic creatures.

"We are definitely not in Ooo anymore toto". Finn looked to Jake strangely.

"Bro, what did you just call me"? An immensely big doorway stood in the way of the group.

Ashley stared up at it and watched as it slowly opened for them. The sound of a familiar tune ran through the ears of the crew. Marcy listened in closely to the beginning of what she believed was her song. In another dimension, however, it was someone else's work. Ashley led in the group to approach the king of the demons himself who slouched in his throne, kicking his feet up and crossing his ankles on top of the armrest. His eyes remained shut as the group approached him. Fionna stared at her best bud, strumming his Axe base as if he was nonchalantly chilling in his house.

"Marshall"? Fionna called out to get his attention.

The vampire king lifted up his face to look at the human and smirked. His glowing green eyes faded back to red irises as he chuckled.

Ba da dat da da

I'm gunna bury you in the ground

La da dat da dah

I'm gunna bury you in my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,  
I'm gonna...  
Fionna felt ignored as Marshall strummed along with his base. She felt her face grow red from annoyance and embarrassment.

"Marshall cut the jam session. What has gotten into you"! Fionna yelled. Marshall's eyes grew wide with anger as he stared at the human girl. He showed his fangs smirking to her

"What you don't like that? OR YOU JUST NOT LIKE ME"! He screamed and threw his base that then flew loosely in the air and continued to play without him. The sounds of beatbox filled the air as Marshall floated off his blood red throne and came inches away from Fionna. He looked at what seemed to be her chest. Fionna grew nervous hearing her heart beat. Marshall's eyes focused on the glow of the ring around the human's finger. His fist clutched and cracked as he then looked into her eyes with pure disappointment.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do". Marshall sang grabbing Fionna by her wrist attached to the finger that wore Gumball's ring. She gasped, refusing to take her eyes off of the ravenously spiteful look Marshall wore, pinching at her heart from the inside.  
His glare turned coldly to Gumball, baring his fangs as the music continued.

"Sorry I'm not made of sugar, Am I not sweet enough for you"? Marshall looked back to Fionna glaring to her the same way he had to Gumball.  
"Is that why you always avoid me"? Marshall let go of Fionna and turned his back towards her whipping something out of his black and red flannel

"I must be such an inconvenience to you", A rectangular object flew from his hand to Fionna's chest. As the thin paper hit her and was caught, she felt a pang hit against the cavity incasing her heart as if she herself just endured heartache. Rapidly ripping open the letter she gasped at her signature written at the bottom

"Well, I'm just your problem, well I'm just your problem, It's like I'm not, even a person, am I? I'm just your problem". The appearance of high flames appeared behind Marshall, engulfing the sides of his throne turning the room into the hell soaked throne room he was born to rule in.

Gumball's eyes grew cold watching this scene and pressed his lips together as Marshall's own eyes seem to flicker with flames.

"Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you". Marshall sang looking over his shoulder sourly to Fionna as she read the end of the fraud letter.

"I'm sorry that I exist I forget what landed me on your blacklist,

"Marshall I didn't write this, I swear"! Fionna tried to yell over his melodic and amplified voice

"Well I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so, Why do I want to? Why do I want to", Marshall grabbed Fionna by the wrists, clutching her skin and looking deep into her eyes. Fionna looked at him frightfully, sensing both pain and sadness behind whatever evil was controlling him. This was not the Marshall she knew. She could feel it in the way he grabbed her, leaving bruises on her skin.

"I don't have a clue, I'm asking you. So why do I want to. I guess that's why I want to bury you in the ground. Why I want to bury you in my sound", Marshall took Fionna by the chin scratching her skin and causing heat to radiate from her as her heart pounded. Gumball and the rest of the gang could hardly move. They were trapped in the presence of Marshall for who knew how long. Fionna had no choice but to allow Marshall to play with her as if she wasn't even alive. The Prince's eyes grew fierce watching the fear in the eyes of Fionna compared to the thirsty hostile look in Marshalls.

"I'm sorry that it's this way but I don't know what else to say. Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to push all my friends away. Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm just your problem", Marshall eyes grew cold looking at Fionna as he raised his wrist and snapped his fingers allowing guards to come in to escort the prisoners away.

"Marshall listen to me"! Fionna pleaded.

Marshall shook his head slowly staring at her stone cold as he ran his hand from Fionna's shoulder down to the hem of her skirt

"And I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm just your problem". He said gently caressing Fionna's hip, making a shiver run up her spine. Marshall stepped away, his gaze still on the adventuress. Her arms were grasped by two guards who pulled her and the rest of the gang away from the king as he glared at them one last time before stuffing his fists in his pocket and turning his body away. Fionna looked over her shoulder to Marshall, confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry", He mouthed to her as she continued to stare at him while he looked away. Gumball struggled against the guards.

"Marshall Lee let us go! You call yourself a King yet you can't listen to what we have to say. We aren't deceiving you"! He yelled.

Marshall scoffed and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not the one you've been deceiving"! He yelled back as the group stared at him.

The guards stopped movement as the King made eye contact with both Fionna and Gumball smirking evilly.

"Oh Fionna, I'm sure your sugar pie has already mentioned this but just so the entire group knows, your hubby has just a little less than a month to find a bride or else, The former King of Ooo is going to take over".

The gang from Ooo gasped at the reveal. Fionna's eyes widened. Hurt, she looked at Gumball who turned away from her.

"Ben….is this true"?

Gumball shut his eyes at the sound of her using his real name.

Marshall laughed evilly seeing the distress in Gumball's face. He walked over to the pink prince, about to continue the torment. He came face to face with him, tsking at the royal for not admitting his wrong.

"Oh yes, Fionna. Turns out Gumball has known forever your true feelings for him and figured you would be dumb enough to fall madly in love with him. This has all been a ploy by benny boy over here in order to trick you into marrying him".

"Fionna he's lying...Look at me...I love you...you know I do"! Gumball shouted and turned his head to see Fionna kneeling to the floor, strands of hair covering her face as she closed her eyes. "I always have". Gumball said softly, feeling tears almost forming in his own eyes.

Marshall smirked and turned Gumball's face by the nose.

"You know better than to lie to a lady, Gumwad"! Marshall said as Gumball shook himself free from this humiliation.

"You'll regret this, Marshall". He whispered.

"Oh will I? We shall see". Marshall said snapping his fingers as the guards continued on with their work.

Marshall watched as Fionna was picked off the floor, blonde hair still covering her face.

"Oh, by the way, take Fionna into a separate cell. She wishes for me to talk to her, so I shall"? He said with a malicious chuckle.

Gumball's eyes raged with anger as he struggled against his own guards restraining him. Fionna didn't look up from the floor. He mind went blank from the shock of the betrayal news she was just forced to endure.

"I swear on my life Vampire that if you touch ONE hair on her head I will',

"You'll what, you frilly pansy? Threaten to rage war on my kingdom like you did with Flame Prince"?

The news made Fionna look up from the ground. Gumball and Marshall stared at her, noticing a silent tear falling from her cheek that crushed Gumball. He felt his own heart break just looking at the pain he just inflicted on Fionna. She bowed her head and looked away from the two of them in disgust as a couple fresh silent tears streaked down her face.

"Don't be too sad Fionna, I'll be sure to comfort you soon". Marshall said curtly as Gumball glared into Marshall's possessed red irises.

"You won't get away with this"! Gumball yelled as the guards pulled the gang out of the room.

Marshall grinned evilly crossing his arms.

"Oh, I already have". The doors shut behind the prisoners, leading them to the dungeon on the Nightosphere where their troubles had only begun.

Ashley stared at Marshall coldly. He looked to her emotionless.

"Tell any more people that I am making you my queen and you'll get the same treatment as everyone else but Fionna…..I have something especially planned for her".


	29. Chapter 29: Plucked

Chapter 29: Plucked

WARNING READING DISCRETION IS ADVISED, MATURE MATERIAL

Fionna was forced to stand against the cold cell wall, her hands were tightly chained together above her head on a hook. While being put into such an uncomfortable and vulnerable position she found herself cooperating and refusing to struggle. The reveal of Gumball's betrayal put her into a shock as well as a sincere depression. Her stomach sank as she rethought all of those misread signals. A silent tear ran down her face as she felt mortified forever thinking he cared for her. She was piece of his puzzle that prevented him from having control of his kingdom forever. If circumstances were different Fionna wondered if she would have agreed had he just told her the situation. She loved the candy kingdom enough that she would do anything for the citizens, which included securing their healthy and progressive monarchy.

The sound of the cell door screeched as it was pulled to the side by one of the demon guards. From behind him and out from the shadows came Marshall himself. He held his hands behind his back and came towards her slowly with his usual mischievous yet dashing smirk. Fionna noticed something odd about Marshall. She felt a chill up her spine as the guards closed the cell door behind him as they left without locking the vampire king in.

"What do we have here". Marshall said coyly.

Fionna's heart pounded as she stood almost chest to chest with the dashing shaggy haired vampire himself. Her eyes hardened as she stared deep into his irises.

"Let me out of here, Marshall". She said stern, rattling around the chains that constricted her.

Marshall grinned evilly and chuckled.

"Oh but, hun, this has been my long time fantasy", he cut himself off as he reached out his hand to the girl.

Fionna felt her hips buckle as bit as she felt the cold touch of Marshall's fingers on the small bit of exposed skin that revealed her hip. Fionna blushed and sucked in her stomach feeling his hand run up to her chest despite the cusses she spat at him. He seemed to be allured by her spirit and cupped her breast tightly over her clothes, making her let out an adorable squeak.

"Marshall stop"! Fionna said as she tried to move her body away.

She found that her anatomy was betraying her feeling heat start to radiate between her legs.

"Don't act like you don't crave me".

With force Marshall threw his hips into Fionna's pressing her against the wall. She stared at him terrified and shook as he looked deep into her blue irises, touching her nose to his.

"You know you love me Fionna, just admit it". He said seductively brushing his cold nose and lips against her delicate bare neck.

"Marshall I", He shushed her and gently caressed her jaw making her look intently at him.

"Kiss me", he whispered, his breath was like ice on her skin.

Looking deep into his eyes, Fionna only then could notice that his black irises that at times turned black no longer existed.

"No, get off me", Fionna said sternly, noticing the bright green of his eyes staring intently into her soul.

Marshall chuckled sinisterly again and pressed his hips against Fionna's harder. His hand grabbed her by the forearms, trapping her between him and the cell wall behind her.

"Your spirit has always been like your short little skirts, the bane of my existence". "What is with you Marshall? Quit playing around and hear me out. I DID NOT write you that letter it's all been a set up and I", Fionna was cut off by the press of Icey cold lips against hers.

She tried to murmur out objection but found herself helplessly trapped as she fought to breathe. Marshall broke away and felt a wad of spit directed to his cheek after his force on Fionna. She stared at him coldly. His eyes grew harsh and his mouth twisted darkly.

"That wasn't smart, Fi". Fionna let out a yelp feeling her legs spread.

Her thighs were hooking on top of Marshall's arms, held against the wall. Marshall smirked looking at the sight of her bare fleshy inner thighs, now exposed to him.

"You know I had hoped that after I take over the kingdom of Aaa, I'd come back here and make you my queen. You were never Gumball's to begin with". His husky voice made the hairs on Fionna's neck stand up as he ran his tongue against the side of her neck.

Fionna looked away and cursed her involuntary bodily abilities for making her heart race.

"And if I refuse"? Fionna asked coldly.

Marshall took his face away from her neck and smirked to her again.

"I'll have to make an heir some other way". He said chuckling.

Fionna felt his cold thumbs lightly touching her inner thighs. She looked to him horrified.

"No Marshall, you're my friend. You wouldn't do that to me if you really do love me", Fionna said softly and sincerely, looking for sympathy in those unfamiliar eyes.

Marshall's lips curled in a half smile. Hope came over Fionna as she saw a change of expression. The weight of her legs felt heavy and were dropped, forcing the rest of her body to pulse downward. Marshall grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to her feet. His eyes seemed to change to black once again as he gently rubbed her hipbones, causing her to blush. She wondered if she had done something to awaken him.

"Fionna, you are right, I wouldn't dare hurt you". Marshall said sincerely.

His shaggy haired forehead pressed against hers as he closed his eyes.

"If I wasn't evil"! Just as he was about to use all the force in her legs to kick him away, Fionna let out a cry feeling a sting go into her leg.

She looked down to see Marshall's hand on her upper thigh, securing a small vial connected to a needle that penetrated her skin. She looked to Marshall frightened.

"What did you do"? Fionna asked as she felt her legs start to grow numb and slowly responsive to movement.

Marshall smirked to her pulling out the needle.

"I can't have my bunny escape now can I"? He said coldly. Marshall revealed his fangs, frightened and vulnerable Fionna looked away, expecting her throat to be clawed out by yet another betrayal.

She felt a harsh sting pull against the skin on her shoulders from her bra straps as Marshall tore away her shirt. Fionna stared down at her exposed breasts, pleading to Marshall to stop it. The feeling in her legs was completely gone, she feared she was paralyzed and that after years of adventuring and taking down villains, she had met her match. Marshall smirked at the site of her chest and pushed her against the wall teasing and pulling at her nipples gently. As he tweaked her, she couldn't help but let out little sounds that enticed him.

"How I've missed these. I should punish you for ever letting Gumwad put his pansy hands on you. In fact, I will make you pay, _my princess_ ". Marshall insulted, mocking Prince Gumball's sensitive side.

Fionna tried to object feeling her skirt and underwear pulled at. She was at the mercy of the Marshall's cold touch. He pressed his forehead against hers against and descended his hand from one of her breasts to down her stomach, heading towards the heated area between her legs.

"I have something I want to give you". He said seductively as his fingers teased her mound of venus, making her let out a couple gasps.

She grew frustrated by the discipline of her own body that made her crave Marshall's touch. The tips of his fingers teasing her drove her wild even though she tried not to think about it.

"Marshall nooo". Fionna pleaded.

"No, what Fionna"? Marshall asked innocently as he entered one finger inside her, making her let out a moan.

He twirled inside her making her hips move around. She couldn't resist his touch, every moment of it made her body grow despite and aching for a release.

"You are so tight and wet". Marshall whispered. Letting go of her, he allowed himself to float as he continued to explore and walls faster. Fionna let out a louder moan feeling the wet touch of his mouth run over her nipples as his finger danced inside her more. She looked helpless at Marshall as he backed away from her chest and trailed his other hand down to her genitals. She watched and saw him spreading her labia lips with one hand. A serious look came over his face with a small twisted smirk. She blushed more watching as his palm pointed upward and his fingers drew closer to her most sensitive exposed area. Fionna rattled in her chains feeling his fingers tease her clit, tickling her closer to the build-up. "That's it bunny, let it all out". Marshall said sultrily as he teased her clit and mound making Fionna shriek with pleasure as the buildup grew as powerful as a shaken soda about to burst. Feeling the ecstasy rush over her she let out a cry, while Marshall relieved her. She rested her head back for a moment and then let out a harsh cry feeling pressure come from below. Tears were brought to her eyes as she looked in horror to see Marshall's crotch completely exposed with half of his tip pushing against her walls. "Marshall no"! Fionna yelled out. Her cry only made him shove himself into her harder. Fionna let out a yelp as her legs were forced to be wrapped around his hips as the feeling of a tear inside her caused pain to wash over her. Her legs were tightly clung onto by Marshall as he continued to pump in and out of her, looking at her with lustful eyes, feeding off the horror within Fionna's scarlet cheeks. "Sorry bunny, but I told you before, I'm bad but not little". He said as he continued to force all of himself into her, making her call out as the pain started to fade away. She found the tears were no longer forming in her eyes as she found her body responding to Marshall's body language. His length which at first clutched her with pain inside her tight virgin walls was now doing something different to her. Marshall smirked, hearing Fionna make a few noises that grew from pain to pleasure. As his paced quickened inside her and against her walls, Marshall let out a few more grunts and moans that made Fionna feel turned on as she watched sweat run down his defined bare muscular chest. Her mind raced as she tried to put together the situation. He was raping her. Marshall let one last grunt before Fionna then felt a wave of liquid dumped inside her as Marshall pulled out.

She looked to him, lusty, confused and frustrated all in one setting as he pulled his clothes back on.

"I'll be back for round two after I conquer Aaa". He said buttoning his shirt.

Fionna found no words to speak. She stared at him in disbelief as felt tears run down her cheeks again. Marshall tsked at her and pulled something from behind his back.

"I know you don't like when people see you cry, maybe this will help". He said coldly, pulling out Fionna's bunny hat and placing it on her head.

Blackness covered the upper half of her eye and she managed to see Marshall's fangs sticking out from his grin. He groped her one last time, making her yelp and produce more tears as he left her alone, cold and nude in the cell, locking her in. Fionna bowed her head after a few moments after his departure and wept. Never had she felt so violated and shaken in her life. She hated herself for allowing her to be put into this situation. What she hated more was the idea that maybe she enjoyed part of the act because she did love Marshall. Of all the thoughts racing through her mind, that was one that disgusted her the most. She felt pain in her chest, realizing what she had lost a part of herself. Her dignity seemed to have left the cell with Marshall, as well as her affection for him.

Hey guys, so yea I know, poor Fionna. Trust me this scene needed to happen. You all will see soon, keep reading if you don't hate me that much =X


	30. Chapter 30: What am I to you?

Chapter 30: What am I to you?

"Is it true, man"? Finn asked PG who sat in front of the cell door.

He had been staring outside it thinking to himself for a good ten minutes after they were brought it. Finn waited for an answer but was subjected to silence.

"Answer me"!

"Yes, it's true"! Gumball yelled, still facing forward. Marcy, PB and Jake turned their attention to the candy prince who sighed sorrowful.

"How could you"?

"I did it as promise to protect my kingdom".

"Well your promise is shot to hell about now, don't you think".

"Yes, it'll remain here….like the rest of us". Gumball murmured sternly.

Fin stood up frustrated and paced the floor. His attention directed to bubblegum.

"Let me guess, I'm in the same position Fionna is in"! Finn yelled.

PB looked at him appalled.

"I beg your pardon"!

"Let me say it again…..do you….need….to marry…..a man….to keep your kingdom"! Finn exclaimed.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. Judging by the silence, Finn felt his heart sink in his chest. If this were to be true and he found out that both he and Fionna were being used, an overwhelming rage of frustration would wash over him and flood the entire cell.

"I need an heir and I", Finn glared at her and turned his back as he walked away lividly.

He looked sharply over his shoulder piercing Bubblegum with his eyes.

"You both are sick! You call yourself monarchs yet you betray the people who love you just for the sake of yourself"!

"Finn you have no idea what you are talking about! You have no idea how complex the situation is for me and Gumball and I",

"Oh I'm sorry princess is it because I'm once again how you would say…..TOO YOUNG for you. I'm tired of being left out of this loop and you plotting behind my back. Do I love you? YES! Am I tired of your bullshit absolutely! You've lied to me AGAIN! Then you bring me into this whole trio bullshit with you and Marcy?! Do you know how messed up whatever this little plan you've constructed is? Let me guess, you'd let me get you pregnant until you had a boy and then you'd divorce me and say you really were in love with only Marcy this whole time"! Finn screamed.

Jake reached out his arms, distancing the screaming match before things got person.

"Hey hey guys cool it this is neither the place nor time".

"You have no idea what you are talking about Finn! I don't know if you even GIVE a shit but I love you and Bonnie loves you too".

"Yea ok do you love me or just the fact that I have the organs that can give her a child"! PB had tears in her eyes, her face full of frustration.

"Finn enough with this nonsense it's not like that! Just because Gumball wronged Fionna doesn't mean I'm wronging you"!

"Why don't you save the tears for your cotton candy pillows, Bonnie because Finn's not stupid! Yes I tricked Fionna and it was wrong Finn but Bonnie and I have jobs and what may have started out as a trick is now a different situation. I love that girl and right now she's probably getting molested or tortured by my best friend. SO YES WHAT WE ATTEMPTED WAS WRONG but it's a different story now"! Gumball screamed.

The group stared at him and PB, who whipped away a few silent tears from her lovely pink cheeks. Taking a deep breath and straightening his voice, Gumball looked to Finn sincerely.

"Hear me out…..bro….Fionna is to me what you are to bonnie. You both are the foundation of our kingdoms. Without you guys around, the realms of Ooo and Aaa would be very different. To be honest I'm not sure if I would be alive if not for Fionna. She was my best friend and I used her because I thought that if I could make her my queen, I'd have the strongest monarch beside me who not only was wise and skilled enough to protect the people but who also loved them unconditionally. I thought that when we would have children, we would have beautiful and powerful heirs who would keep the kingdom safe with their mother's impressive traits. So yes, it was a terrible political move, but as I've spent more time with Fi, I've found that I am willing to sacrifice for her in the same way she sacrifices for me….I would die for her… she's told me before, you don't sacrifice yourself for the person you aren't in love with….If we ever get out of here, she may never forgive me, but I vow to then spend every day dedicating my life not to research and baking, but to getting her back. She's my soulmate. I'd rather die than be without her". Gumball said sincerely.

Finn looked down to the ground, twisting his mouth in thought. Calmly he looked to Bonnie.

"Is what he said about Fionna, what you feel about me"? Bonnie nodded with a sniffle.

"You'd be a great king Finn, you're not some little boy anymore. You've grown up and to be fair, I think you have in addition helped me grow up. I love both you and Marcy equally, you both share a part of me that I wouldn't be whole without". Jake's eyes grew big with awe as Finn blushed.

With a few steps forward he came to bonnie and pulled her into his arms. Burying his face into her hair he hugged her close, taking in her sweet scent and warm body. The boy opened his eyes to see Marcy standing off to the side, watching the two. Finn smiled and opened up his arm to his vampire queen who instantly floating into the two of them. They laughed and embraced one another as Gumball and Jake watched the scene. The prince sighed watching the three of them. A small smile formed at his lips as he thought of what would possibly happen to him and Fionna. He feared that his worst nightmares would come true and that she would resent him forever and or fall into the arms of someone more suitable.

"Are y'all having a party in here or something"? The voice of a familiar feline said as she stared at the prisoners suspiciously. Ice King hummed to himself and jotted away in blue notebook.

"This would be a great scenario for the next fan fiction of Fionna and Cake. Ohhh maybe we can even make Marshall Lee become evil all of a sudden and the only way Fionna can save him is to become evil as well"! Ice King said, doe-eyed and inspired by his own creativity. Cake rolled her eyes. "Baby you and I and ery body else kno that'd never happen". Cake said punching off Ice King's crown to which he reacted immaturely. Gumball narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together at the thought. Using the gold headpiece, ice was shot from the jewel on the crown, freezing the bars. "Stand back honeys", Cake said transforming her body to twenty times her size. Everyone stood as far back as they could and shut their eyes as the harsh sound of ice cracking rang through their ears.


	31. Chapter 31: Underneath Your Skin

Chapter 31: Underneath Your Skin

 **Disclaimer** ****Hey Guys In case you were wondering, this is the song Ashley plays during the final scene of the chapter. The Devil Within: Digital Dagger

I picked it because it really helps to emphasize the mood that comes from the dialogue and in my opinion really paints a picture of Ashley's intentions (She's super evil I KNOW!) Enjoy! You don't need to listen to it but in case you want to it's a great song that fits Ashley perfectly.

"You son of a bitch"! Ashley screamed, throwing a porcelain vase into the wall in attempt to hit the emotionless vampire king. Marshall stood calmly and made no movement watching Ashley throw this fit of frustration. The white haired witch paced the floor of Marshall's bed chamber disgusted with the news of her request for reassignment.

"I created you".

"No actually my mother did".

"I gave you power"!

"Nope, try again", Marshall smirked. Ashley grunted with anger.

"I deserve to be the Queen of this realm, not that blonde bimbo mortal. We had a deal". "Yes which you tricked me out of". Marshall said slightly smirking.

He made his way to look outside out his hell soaked realm through the tall windows in Ashley's chambers.

"You've done well Ashley, you've helped me realize my true potential as king, convinced me to take over the realm of Aaa and of course helped me acquire Fionna. But no offense sweetheart", Marshall said as he looked to Ashley, "You're out of the job". Ashley could feel her face grow bright red.

"How dare you take advantage. This was OUR plan, OUR world we were meant to create"! She screamed.

Marshall chuckled and shook his head.

"I's not OUR world, it will soon be mine and Fionna's".

"You don't care for this girl while under this spell, you just want to torment her. I am fit to be your queen, you've made that human a broken spirit". Marshall grinned and nodded. "Precisely, that's exactly the way I want her to be".

In a few slow steps, Marshall drew close to Ashley.

"She's become a broken spirit, my submissive, what the darker side of me has always wanted. Soon I'll have another obedient servant in my kingdom within the next…..9 months I'd assume". Ashley's eyes grew dark at the reveal of this news.

"That was your plan…..she was never to be tortured here for choosing Gumball. YOU BROUGHT HER HERE TO REPLACE ME"! Ashley screamed. Marshall nodded.

"I'm impressed, my mom always believed you were…well….a few steps behind is the best way to put it".

"I'll show you a few steps behind"! Ashley murmured as she trudged past the King as he watched her go. She stopped at the door and glared at him one last time.

"Too much pride will spoil any plan my king". Marshall thought for a moment.

"Not in my case, I hold control of the hero of Aaa and no one can stop me". He said with a smirk.

Ashley gave him one last dirty glare before slamming the heavy door behind her. Looking from side to side to make sure she was not in sight of anyway, Ashley snapped her fingers and found herself in the dungeon, where she could recognize Marshall's scent from earlier. She followed his trail that would lead her to Fionna. Ashley closed her eyes and attempted to use her telepathy to read the mortal girls thoughts.

" _I couldn't stop him. I'm a failure"_

Ashley listened to the girl's current depressing mindset as she continued down the cells. Fionna's voice in her head grew closer and louder, the closer she got. After a few moment, Ashley stared into a cell that harbored a bound, naked blonde girl, who head rested downward, with a bunny hat covering half her face. Ashley found herself glaring at her exposed body. She couldn't help but feel threatened by the curves of Fionna's hour glass body in comparison to her flat chest and almost absent figure. There she stood in her weakest state, yet showing off a toned and sensual looking figure that Ashley knew drove Marshall wild. From the roundness of her breasts to the curve of her waist and hips that continued down her legs, the girl was physically flawless. The spite and envy within her compelled Ashley to leave the human there to rot in shame and anguish. What prevented her from causing more paint to Fionna was that, the harm inflicted on this human girl would never outweigh the harm she planned on causing to Marshall. Despite how his possession made him become even more benevolent, Ashley could still see that his affection for Fionna could be slightly manipulated, but not destroyed. With the touch of her hand, the cell door open. Fionna threw her head up, terrified of any further contact with anyone. She looked to Ashley confused and frightened as the witch looked at her pitifully. Fionna fell to the ground, feeling her wrists released. Her body shook as she freely touched the ground after a couple hours of being forced to stand as well as enduring sexual assault. Fionna slowly looked up to Ashley with nervous yet, willful eyes,

"Why"? She whispered as her hands that balanced her shook the ground.

Ashley looked at her and snapped her fingers again, Fionna's old clothes came back intact and covered her exposed flesh, warming her skin. She looked at her shirt and skirt and marveled at how it looked like nothing had gone down with Marshall. Fionna stood up and gave Ashley a nervous half smile.

"You want something". Fionna said.

Ashley glared at her as she thought and pressed her lips together.

"I was wrong, you aren't as dumb as you seem". Fionna cocked an eye towards her and shrugged looking away.

"Thanks, I suppose".

"You want to stop Marshall right"?

"If it means saving thousands of lives from being killed than yes of course. But I can't do it without my friends, where are they"? Ashley didn't answer at first and gestured for Fionna to follow behind and up the torch lit stairway to the ground floor of the palace.

As Fionna followed, she felt her legs weigh her down more than usually as if cement was the core of her limbs. The poison given to her had not faded, which worried her in case she needed defense.

"The solution to stopping Marshall's invasion can only be entrusted to you and not your crew of friends. If you want to stop him, then I am just the person you want to negotiate with".

Fionna continued to follow Ashley up the stairway to her room.

"Negotiate? Heck no I don't do that without fine print and a microscope….read by my sister cake". Ashley rolled her eyes and then changed her expression to a sly smile looking to Fionna.

"Trust me human, it's not all that complex". The doors of her bedroom opened.

Fionna looked down the hallways to notice that all throughout the palace, there was pure silence as if the place had been abandoned for years.

There was not even a trace of guards in case of an invasion. Thinking about the possibility, Fionna realized that attempted to siege this kingdom of all kingdoms was a bold and death worthy move.

"Coming blondie? You aren't getting any younger". Ashley asked as she stood in the crack of her door.

Fionna glared at her and followed into the room.

"How's that your problem"? She murmured under her breath, entering the dark room.

Fionna peered around the room to notice the luxury of Ashley's room. Her room reminded Fionna of the royal suite in the candy kingdom, carefully decorated ornately with tapestries decorating the windows and bed. Ashley came close to Fionna, making the human give her attention.

"So, here's the deal. If we work together, I will take the spell off Marshall and in return everyone goes home happily and recognizes you as the greatest hero of all time or whatever".

The deal at first sounded pleasing to Fionna. To be home was what she craved the most.

"If it means that I get to go home with my friends in peace than let's do it".

"Well….you see you wouldn't ALL be going". Ashley interrupted, twisting her mouth to the side and looking away from Fionna.

"What do you mean"?

"You'd be staying here". Fionna's jaw dropped a little.

The thought of her being trapped here for who knew how long made her heart sink.

"Why would I do",

"Here's the deal", Ashley cut off.

"I will tell you how to take the spell off Marshall and in return….in exchange for something". Fionna folded her arms and looked at Ashley puzzled.

"What do you want that I could possibly give you"? Ashley shrugged and twirled her hair looking away with a smirk.

"Nothing important, just your eternal immortality".

"My what"? Fionna asked very confused.

"You're soul"! Ashley said with annoyance, which made Fionna's face grow white. Ashley collected herself and smiled to Fionna.

"That's my asking price. I'll take good care of it if you decide yes". Fionna felt her forehead nervously as she thought of this deal.

"Why do you want it"? She asked concerned. Ashley smirked as she pictured her true intentions in her mind.

"Good souls are so hard to come by these days, just like contraceptives". Ashley said, murmuring the last part as she stared at Fionna's belly.

She wondering if the mortal was truly carrying anything inside her. Regardless of whether she was or not, it was an emerging wild fire that needed to be put out.

"So mortal, here's how it works, you sign away your soul to me and become my servant as I become Queen of the Nightosphere for eternity and as a result of your sacrifice, your loved ones go free and unharmed, what do you say"? Ashley asked.

"Or I could beat the crud out of you now and make you tell me"! Fionna threatened, showing her fist.

Ashley chuckled and snapped her fingers. Fionna felt the weight of her legs grow even heavier. She let out a call of agony as she was forced to the ground by the weight of her limp body. She looked up to Ashley angry from defeat.

"You're that witch that Marshall Lee dated who sold Hamba, aren't you"?

"I'm flattered he's told you about me, but yes I am a witch, well and part demon on my mother's side. Also yes I did sell hamba, I knew he'd be over that stuffed animal sooner or later and find….something else to become infatuated with". Ashley said curtly staring down at the human coldly.

Fionna looked away thinking of the consequences of what this deal pertained. Ashley gave an understanding nod as she could read the conflicting thoughts bobbling up inside the mortals head.

"I'll give you a minute to think it over". Ashley said as she walked away. Near the tall windows of her bedroom, Ashley grabbed a small thin box-like controller on what looked to be a pre-mushroom war stereo. The girl scrolled through songs on her iPod and smirked as she chose a song to play as Fionna thought.

"You like music don't you, mortal"? Ashley asked as the song began. The lyrics filled the ears of Fionna as she looked over to the white haired girl

 _I'll keep quiet you won't even know I'm here, you won't suspect a thing you won't see me in the mirror but I've crept into your heart you can't make me disappear till I make you._

"I need to know how to stop him before I make this deal. Tell me as much as you can and then I make my decision". Fionna said as the music continued.

Ashley looked over her shoulder cruelly unsatisfied to oblige.

"Very well…There is a comet coming in a matter of hours. This comet holds great power and only comes once every thousand years. It's said that the ancient vampires originally got their vampirism from the comet, but this year is said to take it away, almost as if their immortality has been borrowed". Fionna listened, taking in the information.

She couldn't help but wonder if this comet would not only take away immortality but also kill them, including Marshall.

"Will they die"? Ashley shook her head in response.

"No, if they were ever mortal they'll revert back to being human, if not, well then I guess they keep their vampirism until sunlight of the next day kills them. Their powers will be much decreased and the slightest form of weakness against them like a stake or sunlight will kill them".

"What's stopping them from protecting themselves from this comet"?

"They are performing a rebirth".

"A what"? Ashley shuddered as she was growing impatient.

"Think of it as a sacrifice, they are honoring an ally and if his spirit is pleased then he will reward them with their immortality back before daylight breaks and only then will Marshall rise with even more power and be unstoppable to defeat. You must understand, human that the longer that spell is on him, the more sinister he becomes. He will create another mushroom war".

Fionna found the strength to stand up as she pondered this reveal.

"How do we stop him'? She asked.

Ashley continued to stare out her window, into her own reflection.

"After signing yourself over to me, I will in exchange make you a succubus. You will have demon powers and together in Marshall's weakest state we will force open the walls of the palace, letting in the atmosphere of the earth, and allow the comet to touch him before the ritual is completed and only then will Marshall turn human and you and I can rule the Nightosphere".

Ashley said with a smirk. Fionna looked away again and continued to consider this information as the music continued to play.

 _I've tried to be the lover to your nightmare, look what you made of me. Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bare_

"Will my friends be protected through this"? Fionna asked almost pleading, speaking over the words of the song. Ashley looked over her shoulder and nodded

 _I'll make you see_

Fionna felt her forehead as she continued to think. Her options were spent. There was no telling or where Cake could be. She could feel her sister in the back of her mind telling her that this was a terrible idea and they she knew better than to make a deal with a devil. Fionna looked to Ashley and stared at her, seeing her reflection in the mirror.

 _You'll never know what hit you_

 _Won't see me closing in_

Fionna imaged the horror that would be brought by Marshall, thinking back to what he did to her not too long ago, she could only imagine what he could do to anyone.

 _I'm gunna make you suffer_

 _This hell you put me in_

 _I'm underneath your skin_

Ashley smirked, reading Fionna's thoughts as she was coming to a serious conclusion

 _The devil within_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

"So, Fi, how about my offer"? Ashley asked.

 _The devil within_

"Alright I'll do it"! Fionna called out, bowing her head.

Ashley turned around completely and grinned evilly

 _You'll never know what hit you._

Hope you all got chills because I did writing this chapter. =) In all seriousness I hope you enjoyed this and are enjoying this story. The best is yet to come. Let me just clarify that most of what Ashley has told Fionna is true about the comet but her real motive for having control over Fionna is to have control over Marshall. Fionna is his beloved possession no matter if he's evil or good. Her plan requires using Fionna against him to get the power she wants and that's why this song really is how I would think to describe her intentions. Sorry if the lyrics with the scene seemed confusing, I really hope it didn't. I couldn't resist I had to put it in the story.


	32. Chapter 32: The Mortal Instrument

Chapter 32: The Mortal Instrument

"Where do I sign"? Fionna asked solemnly as Ashley patiently came towards her.

She watched as the gray skinned girl brought her hands together, clutching them one on top of the other as if suffocating a small creature to death. She opened her hands slowly to see the appearance of a red rolled up scroll. Snapping he fingers, the scrolled unrolled itself, floating in front of Fionna. On the paper Fionna squinted to read what appeared to be Latin. Following the passage on the paper, her blue eyes traced downward to see the bold, fancy X marking the spot where she would sign away her mortality and everything that came with it including freedom. Fionna felt her pockets for a pen but seemed to have none.

"This has to be a blood sealed deal, mortal". Ashely said coldly.

Her amber eyes darkened as she clutched one of her free hands to then make an IV appear. She glared at the needle, reminding herself of the last deal she made this with instrument. The needle had been changed, however Ashley kept the same tube used on Marshall to savor the last bit of blood left inside of him. Fionna looked at the tube squeamishly noticing a few tiny drops of blood left in the tube.

"I'm not letting you put that in me". Fionna objected.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh for Glob sake". She whined, unlatching the needle and using her fangs to suck the last few drops of blood from the tube in delight.

She licked her lips as Fionna looked at her disgusted wondering who's blood she was drinking. She noticed a bit of blood still on the crest of Ashley's lip. When she was about to mention it, she felt a pull of her arm following by a pinch intruding the underside of her. She let out a small yelp and watched as her blood flowed through the tube. Panic filled the back of her throat as she watched her blood about to pour out from the tube. Ashley latched an instrument that looked like a pen onto the end of the IV's tube before Fionna's blood flooded the floor. Her fingers became forced to wrap around the pen by Ashley. She looked at the girl with a slight bit of terror and uncertainty. Ashely's eyes narrowed as she could read Fionna's mind. The mortal was fighting against her own conscience, concerned if what she was about to do was the only choice.

"The longer you wait Fi, the closer the comet approaches". Ashley looked off to the side to see the sky in the realm becoming lighter, turning to a pale orange.

The comet was approaching and the portal of the Nightosphere was allowing light to come through. Fionna grabbed the pen, looked away, bit her lip and harshly wrote her name in messy print on the line. Ashley snatched the IV out of Fionna, making her hiss and threw her head back drinking Fionna's blood from within the tube.

"So what now"? Fionna asked, looking at her blood soaked fingers. Ashley swallowed and grabbed Fionna's blood stained hand.

Her eyes grew large and brightly amber. Fionna let out another yelp as her throat was in the grasp of Ashley as she semi-struggled for air. Frightened, Fionna stared at Ashley, whose irises began to turn white. She attempted to call out and scream for help but it was no use. The room seemed to spin for Fionna, all around her were gusts of wind circling her, moaning in the air as if tormented spirits were surrounding her. She felt her heart grow increasingly fast to the point where she thought she would have a heart attack.

Tears welled up in her eyes, feeling the organ pound against her chest as if it was trying to exit her body. Her screams seemed not to phase Ashley or even be loud enough for her to flinch. Latin continued to spew from the witch's lips as Fionna then experienced the exile of her soul. Pain wrapped around Fionna, almost as if barbed wire tightened around her throat. Through her tears she tried to scream from pain in fear as she felt her mouth grow numb.

It froze wide open as Fionna watched a misty, spirit-like form slowly come from her body. It flowed gracefully and slowly, screaming with despair. Ashely clawed at the spirit mist, making Fionna's eyes grew heavy and weak as she watched the room fade and spin into colors at great speed before falling to the ground. Ashley smirked sucking in Fionna's immortality orally, similar to how Hannah Abadeer would steal souls. Once consumed and connected with Fionna, Ashley picked up Fionna's limp arm as she was gradually starting to fade to nothing. With a few final moments to spare, Ashley grasped Fionna's wrist, muttered a few more Latin phrases and then latched onto her pale exposed neck, piercing the skin with bite marks.

Just as the blood touched the roof of Ashley's mouth, Fionna's eyes shot open as if she had become a charged robot. Ashley took her mouth of the skin as she watched it turn from pale of gray. Fionna looked around, feeling numb and cold. Closing her eyes she could hear voices in her head. Listening carefully she recognized one and through her closed dark eyelids she could see the frantic and panicked faces of her friends as they ran down the cells of the dungeon calling her name.

"Fionna"! Gumball called with a torch in his hands as they searched the cells.

"Someone will hear you man, shut up"! Finn remarked as the group hurried alongside each other, looking into each cell in passing.

PG didn't answer and continued straight onward.

"Cake, Jake any scent on her"? Bubblegum asked as the two animals lead the pack forward.

"I've got something"! Cake said hurrying ahead.

"What do you sense"? Gumball asked.

Cake didn't answer. The pink prince grew nervous as the silent response as well as the sight of Cake's frizzed out tail. By the site of her ability to sense danger, Gumball didn't have a good feeling about the whereabouts of Fionna.

"Fionna'! Cake yelled as she pounced into a cell.

The group hurried along to then finally reach the human girls cell that appeared to be opened as well as empty. Cake grew in size noticing the handcuffs hanging from the wall.

"Babycakes". Cake said sadly, gently pawing the cold metal cuffs.

"She was here". Cake said with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Where did she go"? Ice King asked scratching his head.

The site of a white object stood out to Gumball. He fell to his knees and carefully picked it up with his hands.

"Fionna". Gumball said softly clutching her white rabbit hat.

His eyes closed and his head bowed, feeling the softness of his betrothed favorite thing in the world. Holding it in his hand made him almost feel as though he was holding her hand. She was so close but so far away. Cake sniffed around the cell along with Jake.

"I have a trail". Jake said as the group looked up to him.

"She got led up those stairs". He said pouncing forward and toward the stairway.

Gumball tucked her hat into his shirt pocket and followed the group towards the stairway.

"Is she hurt, can you tell"? Finn asked.

Cake looked to Jake and sadly looked away. Jake looked to the group for a moment to convey the message that Fionna had been through an ordeal. Gumball's face twisted in both horror and anger.

"Enough, we need to find her"! He yelled as the group continued up the stairway.

A light from the top of the dungeon almost blinded the group just as they were about to reach the last few steps. A chuckle was heard by an unfamiliar figure.

"Escaping the Nightosphere are we"?


	33. Chapter 33: The Phoenix

Chapter 33: The Phoenix

Hannah Abadeer watched with pride, wearing a sinister grin as she watched her son standing at the head of the center of sacrifice in the grand hallway. She was pleased that Marshall was living up to her expectations. If the rebirth went according to plan, she would watch her son take over the dimensions at the side of the most powerful sorcerer of Aaa. Marshall remained calm watching the guards slowly carry in a black urn with design ornately decorated in red and silver. He watched them come in, passing no attention to the sound of his mother's heels coming towards him. Her manicured fingers ran through the back of his long black locks affectionately as the two watched the urn placed on the sacrificial table.

Next to it sat the Enchiridion, peacefully untouched for now. Hannah smirked and watched Marshall slowly reach out his hand. His palm pointed toward the book as his green eyes became bright neon green. She was pleased with Ashley's work. Although a woman of business, Hannah say a loophole in this agreement between her and the gray skinned witch. As much as she wanted Marshall to settle down with a queen, Ashley couldn't be trusted with power. The fate of anyone could be changed in her hands. Hannah watched the Enchiridion flip through page after page at a fast pace. With the eclipse approaching, both Marshall and his mother had failed to recognize the harm a betrayed witch and demon hybrid could do. The thought of Fionna taking part in any scheme of Ashely's had not crossed their minds since Marshall had confidence that no one would dare touch Fionna unless they wanted their heads on a pike.

The sounds of thrashing around as well as the sounds of screams from electric shocks rang through Marshall's ears. He smirked and looked to the corner of his eye to see company approached. He turned around with his hands behind his back and chuckled low.

"It seems I have an audience". Marshall said just loud enough for Gumball to hear.

The guards threw the prisoners on their knees as if forcing them to bow to the vampire king. Marshall stood before them looking down with his bright green eyes and his toothy fanged grin. His attire had changed for the occasion. Rarely did anyone see him dress like a king. This occasion was very imperative to the future existence of the Abadeers as well as the highlight of their rule. Marshall wore his crown proudly, the fine gold beaded headpiece head piece was decorated small jewels displayed on top of his head. His tunic and pants were black with a red sash and belt over his chest and waist. Gumball noticed a red jewel settled around Marshall's neck that he somehow recognized. PB and Marcy saw it too and studied it. The vampire queen gasped, remembering what it was.

"PB, that's"! Marcy whispered.

Her words were cut off by the string of orange electric shock that then ran through her veins as she hissed in pain. The electricity moved throughout her body for a solid few seconds forcing her harder to fall harder to the ground once she had been realized of the pain.

"Marshall stop this! Leave the gang from Ooo alone. It's me you really want to destroy"! Gumball called out.

Marshall stared at the pink prince and shook his head slowly chuckling.

"Oh Gumwad, I'm not looking to torment you….actually I should be thanking you". Gumball looked at the vampire suspiciously.

"Under what circumstances would you be showing gratitude towards me"?

"Why, you've helped me live up to my full potential. You've scolded me many times about how I don't run my kingdom and or if I do I run it into the ground. Today's the day that all changes. I will rule my land…by expanding it, into yours". He said with an evil grin as Gumball's face went pale.

"You can't do this"? He called out, his head spinning with the thought of hundreds of his citizens forced into slavery and or killed.

Marshall glared at the pink prince and with his clawed grasped him by the collar, looking into intensely into his eyes.

"Let's get something straight, fluff boy, I can do whatever I want. I have more power than you could ever create for yourself in your little lab and or kingdom. Soon everything you once loved with be mine. You'll know EXACTLY how it feels to have sacrificed so much of yourself for something and then have it….ripped from your clutches". He said cruelly, his claws ripping the fabric of Gumballs shirt as he released him.

Looking into Marshall's eyes, Gumball had a sickening feeling that Marshall wasn't talking about only taking his kingdom from him, but something else equally as precious.

"Marshall, it's time". Hannah called to her son.

The vampire gave one last look to the group as he straightened his voice.

"If you'll excuse me, my empire is only moments away from being established". He said turning his back to the group as Gumball bowed his head. Finn stared at Gumball until they made eye contact.

He looked into the boy's eyes, feeling a pang of guilt and sorrow in his heart, remembering Fionna's identical blue irises. If she had been there with them, Gumball was confident that she would have a plan already. Indeed she did have a plan, however it was not her own. Ashley and Fionna watched the scene, invisible on the balcony wrapped around the entire dome of the grand hall.

"It's almost time". Ashley whispered.

Fionna sighed. Along with losing her immortality she had also given up her identity. As the watched the scene, she felt nothing but numbness for her dear friends below her. All that concerned her was the role she needed to play for Ashley since nothing else could possibly matter for her. She was no longer human and therefore, she no longer had any idea of what freedom was. Her memories had faded as part of the price she paid. Before making the deal, she thought that perhaps this was better. If she was Ashely's servant, with no feelings for her friends of family, maybe eternity wouldn't seem so long. Marshall lifted his palms slowly to the ceiling focusing on both the urn and the enchiridion.

"Έλα πίσω τον αδελφό μου και μέντοράς μου . Ετοιμαστείτε να αυξηθεί από τις στάχτες σας και μαζί θα διεκδικήσει τον κόσμο και όλες τις διαστάσεις της , όπως το δικό μας . Άνοδος από τον τάφο σας, έτσι ώστε αυτοί που μας αντιτίθενται θα νιώσετε την οργή μας και το τόξο οξύς τα κεφάλια τους για να μας". Chanted Marshall as flipping of pages stopped and the blood colored deigned on the urn began to glow.

"Pshhhttt Marcy, what's he speaking, French"? Finn whispered.

"Greek, Finn. He's resurrecting something evil", Bubblegum interjected.

"Come forth my brother and my mentor. Prepare to rise from your ashes and together we shall claim the world and all its dimensions as our own. Rise from your grave so that those who oppose us shall feel our wrath and bow their piked heads to us". Marcy translated with fear as the gang looked at her frightened.

Fear struck the pale faces of both Jake and Finn. Finn's lips trembled, attempting to speak."He's summoning…..the….the….".

"The lich". Gumball finished as the gang then turned their attention to the glowing urn that then began to shake.

Ashley's voice entered Fionna's mind as if speaking through a small mic in her head.

"Do it'! She said just as the eclipse dial that sat high on a pillar exposed to the room struck past the finish second of the comet passing over the planet.

Fionna closed her eyes and concentrated on the doom and repeated a few sentences in Latin that Ashley had instructed her to say with her. The dome began to shake, forcing Marshall to stop chanting. Puzzled, the group including the guards looked around. Marshall bared his fangs with fire raging in his eyes as he could see with his demonic vision, a disturbance caused by his ex.

"Ashley"! He screamed, unable to shake both her and Fionna's concentration.

A hiss followed by a scream as the light from the eclipse filled the room. The group from both Ooo and Aaa were forced to look away from the light. As Marshall screamed and the dome shook, he reached out his arm and clutched his fist towards the balcony. The crumple of pillars forced the collapse of the balcony, causing the bodies of both Fionna and Ashley to fall to the ground followed by the rubble that once raised them high. With great speed Marshall flew right to the girls, picking up Ashley by the neck and throwing her to the wall with his claw exposed to rip her eyes out.

"I'll rip your throat out you sick pesterous twat"! Marshall screamed about to rip her gray flesh.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Marshall". Ashley said smirking to him, then slowly turning her head to Fionna.

She was mounted on all fours with her head down when Marshall looked at her. His eyes widened in horror and anger as he noticed the change in her skin and the blockade in her mind that prevented him from reading her thoughts any longer.

"What did you do to her"? He yelled, grasping Ashley's throat harder.

Fionna started to gage, gasping for air as if Marshall were choking her. He looked to Ashley with flames in his eyes.

"You possessed her…YOU POSSESSED HER. SHE WAS MINE"!

"She's not longer yours. You're too late". Ashley said.

Her eyes darted upward to notice the small opening to the world displaying a dark shadow about to cover the blood orange sun. The eclipse was almost complete.

"You're about 500 years too late, babe". Ashley said as her quick fist grasped Marshall's amulet, ripping the gold chain and forcing backward in severe pain as electricity ran through his body as it first did when Ashley first possessed him.

He screamed and hissed as his footing forced him into the light from the comet, causing each artery in his body to rush scalding hot blood through his veins as the curse of his vampirism was coming to an end. Due to the force of the pain in which he was going through, Marshall reached out for support and grabbed Ashely's amulet which held her control over Fionna. In attempt to protect her master, Fionna tried to hold onto Ashley after the amulet was grabbed hold of but failed to help the witch keep intact the amulet, forcing it to rip at a chain link. The pull of Marshall caused Ashely's body to come forward clumsily along with Marshall, falling to the ground at the mercy of the comet which forced pain through her own body due to the Abadeer blood she had recently consumed as well as the slight stain of blood on her lip.

Ashley screamed bloody murdered holding her stomach in pain as if a sword pierced her navel through her back. Bright light bathed them both, forcing onlookers to shut their eyes or attempt to look away. Marcy and the gang shut their ears and their eyes, screaming as the room shook and became bathed in the bright strobe lights. Letting out one last scream, a sonic blast came from the body of Ashley, sound no longer came from her, only the explosion of a blast that replaced her screams of pain. Fionna picked herself off the floor looking up to the sky to see that the eclipse is almost over.

As the dome of the palace continued to rock out of control, Fionna felt an invisible pull wrap around her body, forcing her towards the sacrificial table. She could not scream or react but only suddenly become in the presence of Hannah Abadeer who looked to her cruelly, clutching Ashley's medal.

"I order you to help me summon the dark lord. You work for me now". Fionna simply nodded and turned toward the urn.

With the silhouette of Marshall still present in the order of light, the ritual continued. Gumball and the gang opened their eyes and turned their attention to the new addition of the ritual.

"Fionna no'! Cake and Gumball hollered as they tried to move forward.

They screamed falling to their knees and hands once again by the jolt of electricity forced into their backs by the spears of the guards. Holding Hannah's hand, Fionna's mouth involuntarily spoke the Greek words, Hannah murmured. With her eyes closed she couldn't see the small tornado of dust emerging from the urn. It lengthened from the piece of pottery like a cobra. Viciously it spun and grew in size until the sounds of winding whipping and howling turned into a soundtrack of evil laughter that grew louder with every stroke passing on the dial. Fionna opened her eyes.

The bright light that engulfed Marshall faded as the last second of the eclipsed passed, causing the sun to completely turn from orange to black with its rays dancing along it dimly in the orange and red sky. Marshall moaned and rolled over to his side passed out with his crown lying next to him. His black hair almost covered his weakly closed eyes as his cheek pressed against the cold marble of the ground. Gumball and Cake stared in shock at the site before them. On one hand, there laid a tan skinned weak looking Marshall and on the other hand, the master of dark magic stood alive and well before them, with Fionna by his side.


	34. Chapter 34: The Wrath of the King

Chapter 34: Wrath of the King

The world of the Nightosphere seemed to fade into darkness for Prince Gumball. Only a moment ago he witnessed the resurrection of the most evil being on the planet with Fionna and Hannah catering to his side. It was like one of his nightmares coming true. Fionna had to have been bewitched, it was the only thing that would make sense to Gumball and Cake. He had remembered seeing the strange coloring of her skin as well as the stiff and obedient manner in which she was presenting herself. All this horror seemed to fade away within moments as blackness cascaded over the prince's eyes, shielding him from the trio of darkness. Aware that he had his eyes closed, he was then able to slowly open them, hesitantly. While opening his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry as if he had been asleep for ages. The site around him stunned him to the point where he threw his body forward and expanded his eyes to their limits. Frantically he looked around what appeared to be his bedroom confused. Checking his hands, head and legs to make sure nothing was tampered with, he then looked to the side of the bed next to him to see a depressing site. Fionna's body was not warming the sheets of the bed next to him. Unless she had gotten up before him, which was highly unlikely, she was farther away from him than he had hoped. A knock sounded at the door, making the prince turn toward the noise and allow entrance. Peppermint maid slowly creeped her head through the crack, smiling at the puzzled pink royal.

"Oh good you are up! The doctors weren't sure how long you'd be in the coma considering most of the others had all woken up, except for that human". Gumball's heart sank in his chest, fearing she meant Fionna.

"Fionna! Oh no! What happened?! Where is she? I must see her! How did we get back here? It doesn't make any",

"Sire, please compose yourself. It's not Fionna I was talking about. No one has seen the future princess since the ball." Peppermint maid assured seeing the frazzled prince jump from his bed and pacing with concern and bewilderment.

Gumball continued to pace a bit slower, running his fingers through his hair. Who could this other human be? Questions swarmed his mind. He looked to peppermint maid with urgency.

"Where are the others? I need to speak to Princess Bubblegum and the gang from Ooo Immediately"! Gumball demanded.

Peppermint maid nodded obediently. PG sat on his bed with his face in his hand suffering with quite a migraine.

"Oh, and sire"? Peppermint maid interjected.

PG looked up after hearing the sound of her heels coming towards him. She looked to him with concern in her own eyes as if fear itself was a spirit creeping over her shoulder.

"I believe this is in need of some attention". She said sheepishly holding out a red scroll, tied with black silk and sealed with the crest of a phoenix, the Abadeers family symbol.

Ripping the silk off the scroll, PG immediately started to read it. He held his breath in panic as the words filled his brain to the point of enhancing the headache he already had. Peppermint maid saw the disturbed nature of the Prince and bowed to his occupied self before leaving. The door shut behind her, leaving Gumball in a silent state of stress. Without another word PG clutched the scroll, threw open his wardrobe allowing clothes to congregate on the ground until he found suitable attire. Within moment after dressing he threw open the doors, running around his palace until he could find the gang. What was happening or what would happen to Aaa was a crisis that Gumball knew the kingdom wasn't prepared for. He had wished Fionna has been there to ease him and help him immediately come up with a plan instead of frantically looking for an immediate brilliant plan elsewhere.

In one of the commons, The gang seemed to be doing their own thing. It had been four days since they were discovered by the kingdom investigative squad just a mile away from the castle. For a couple days the crew woke up from their small coma's one at a time. Gumball had been comatose for about 3 days and the gang made a pact to help watch over the kingdom until the prince awoke. Jake and Finn were engaged in playing a video game on beemo while Marcy strummed her Axe base. Bubblegum looked over to her and couldn't help but noticed her wounded arm from the electric shocks given to her by Marshall's guards.

"Hey, are you doing ok"? She asked sweetly as the two made eye contact.

The vampire gave a half smile and stopped playing.

"I'll never be able to play I'm Just You're Problem again without being reminded of this whole experience". PB smiled as she lounged on the recliner she sat in.

"I'll always remember it the way I first heard it". She said sweetly, smiling.

Macy flew over to the princess and sat against the arm of the recliner. PB smoothed out her black messy hair, allowing Marcy to rest her head on the girls pink lap.

"For a parallel universe that has opposite sexes of us, there sure is a lot of drama". She commented. The double doors of the common room slammed open.

"We've got trouble'! PG called out.

"Annnnddd so it continues". Marcy said as the gang drew their attention from whatever they were doing to PG.

"Oh hey man, glad to see you are up", Finn waved.

"I'm not, things are looking grim. I'm very confused as to what happened, I have no idea where Fionna could be and oh, I forgot to meantion…..War has been declared on Aaa by the Nightosphere"! PG exclaimed.

The room gasped. Taking in their faces of horror, Gumball saw fit to see no more and whipped himself around.

"Where's that blood sucking ingrate?! We need to have a talk"! He screamed storming out of the room.

"We should probably follow him right"? Jake asked Finn casually as the human watched the enraged prince storm down the hall flipping over tables.

"Oh yea, he will kill him in his sleep". Ice king interjected as he scribbled into his fanfiction. Without another word, the commons soon became empty. Gumball stormed through the doors of the medical ward, seeing dr. prince writing down notes on his clipboard.

"Where's the vampire"? Gumball asked coldly, anger fueling him.

"Oh hello your majesty, glad to see you are up. Before anything I would like to check", The doctor gasped feeling his lab coat pulled on, coming almost nose to nose with Gumball.

"Tell me where he is or so help me, I'll put you in your own hospital".

Marshall groaned in his bed. Due to the lack of information the kingdom held from the arrival of the missing crew, he was guarded by two banana guards who stood outside the guest room as he slept. Marshall had developed an excruciatingly painful headache as he tried to open his eyes. The last few days had seemed a blur to him as if it had all been a bad dream. From what he could remember last was finding that letter in Fionna's chambers that broke his newly beating heart into a million pieces. With a little light coming from the curtains of his bedroom, Marshall was able to see his dark tan skin he had acquired from the potion. He was still human even though he couldn't remember a thing. If anything he had dreams of Fionna in a dungeon as well as what appeared to be the lich king.

"Did you sleep well, Marshall"? A cold voice asked, coming from the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair across from Marshall. The human rapidly looked over to the side to see Gumball sitting improperly with his chest against the back of the chair, glaring at him. "Gum-gumball"? Marshall weakly whispered. With his eyes glued him, Gumball got up from his seat and walked toward the curtains, glaring at Marshall as if he was setting him on fire with his eyes.

"You seem weak, old friend. It seems you have gone through quite a confusing ordeal…but no matter…I will shed some…light on the situation". Gumball threw back the curtains. The light from the outside blinded Marshall, making him let out a wimpy hiss. As his eyes adjusted, Gumball came closer to him slowly, examining him with his hands behind his head.

"Gumball, I have no idea what's been going on so if we can just", PG cut the boy off, putting what appeared to be a pistol to his temple. Marshall looked at him confused and a bit intimidated. "Psh, what are you going to do with that, pal. Shoot gumballs at me"? Marshall joked, even though it was hardly appropriate for him to make a joke at this time. Gumball let out a light smirk with his eyes still darkly glaring into Marshalls. Loading it with his fingers as the tip of the gun was still coldly pressed against Marshall, he then took it off his skin and without a second thought shot the edge of Marshall's bed just barely missing his foot. Taken aback by the sound of the shot and the site of the commotion, Marshall let out a yelp closing his eyes. He opened them to see a hole was shot into the bed as smoke came from the hole caused by the damage. "Are you out of your mind"? Marshall screamed as he tried to get up weakly. With great force Gumball pushed him back pressing his shoulder down and aiming the gun to his temple once again. "I'm going to ask you a few questions so you better answer them or else I'll put another acidic bullet through your mortal skull". Gumball said coldly. Marshall looked at him with a bit of fear, realizing that he was in no position to not cooperate. His body was weak from what he believed was the transformation and as a human, he had no powers. "I don't know anything". "Don't lie to me, I am seconds away from ending your life. You're no longer king of the vampires".

"Ben, I mean it"! Marshall exclaimed trying to push himself up struggled. Gumball reloaded the gun at the sound of his real name. "Why are you human? What did you do to Fionna and where is she now"? He questioned sternly. Panic filled Marshall's eyes. This was the first time PG had ever sincerely seen him scared. "I-I turned for Fionna, Ashley made me an offer and I took it". "What was the offer"? PG questioned, moving the gun to Marshall's pressure point behind his ear. "She….she's been spying on us all. She knew how much I loved Fionna and she gave me a potion that turned me human in exchange for some of my human blood after I turned". "Did she seal the deal and drink your blood"? He asked pressing the gun harder against Marshall, making him let out a small yelp. "No…no…she didn't. She disappeared after I turned and then I went to find Fionna but by the time I got to the castle peppermint maid said she wasn't there and she was with you. I got suspicious and impatient and climbed to her chamber and found a letter addressed to me so I opened it and it said that she ran off to marry you and then Ashley came along and comforted me and the next thing I know I wake up to your crazy ass holding a gun to me"! Marshall screamed, frightened and overcome by stress of the situation. Gumball pressed his lips together seeing the concern in Marshall's eyes. It was quite a story. Great acting came with the job of being evil and it was second nature for Marshall Lee. He seemed convincing, although Gumball was very good at calling his bluff after all the years he had known him.

"It was an act of weakness".

Gumball glared at him clutching his hand into fists cracking it.

"Oh, I will show you an act of weakness", he murmured pushing his gun into his belt and exchanging his grip on the weapon for the tank top Marshall wore. With one swing, he was pulled from the warmth of his bed. His back was harshly thrown against the cold wall. The human boy was shocked by Gumball's strength. As it turned out, Fionna had indeed helped to develop him more muscle than it appeared. Gumball stared Marshall down with fire in his purple eyes as if he would kill him with his bare hands right then and there. Marshall gripped his teeth a bit frightened.

"Because of your little back ally deal now my kingdom has to endure this"! He yelled. From his shirt, Gumball pulled out the black scroll, unwinding it in front of Marshall. He looked at the paper to see the decree written in red penmanship.

"And will you look at this…It's written in blood too", Marshall sheepishly looked at the red dripping scripture.

"And….It's….probably…FIONNA'S, you stupid…ignorant….fuck"! Gumball yelled slammed Marshall's mortal body against the wall.

He weakly took it on at first by then after the fourth slam his pride and patience got the best of him. As Marshall was about to be thrown back into the wall he lifted his knee, nailing Gumball in the ribs. The Prince let go and grabbed his abomen, let out a frustrated groan. Even though he was human, Marshall Lee still had some animalistic behavioral urges inside of him as he pounced on PG to finish the fight. Hollars and sounds of grunts of pain and frustration filled the room. The two of them cursed and harmed one another like savages with no intention of stopping until one was killed. The sound of a door knock was ignored by the two royals as they rolled around on the ground punching and kicking one another. Bubblegum pressed her ear to the door, hearing the swearing and movement of furniture. She looked to Finn and Marcy concerned. "I'm sure their just having a harmless conversation". Jake assured just as the shatter of glass pierced the air from behind the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Bubblegum grabbed the door handle and prepared herself to go in. "Hello? Guys"? Bubblegum asked peeking her head through the door. The site made her gasp and call the others for help. Marshall wrestled ontop of PG trying to punch him repeatedly before he was flipped off and suffered an elbow to the stomach followed by a headlock. "You guys stop it'! Finn, Jake and Marcy screamed as they tried to pull gumball and marshall from one another violently. Marcy and Jake grabbed Gumball as Finn pulled Marshall away. Despite their efforts the royals continued to violently thrash around in the arms of their captors in efforts to tear the throats out of one another.

"This is all your fault"! PG screamed, trying to throw himself forward to attack Marshall again

"What's the matter, are you upset that I ruined your marriage with Fionna because clearly she didn't love you like you thought"!

"You son of a bitch! We were fine until you started seducing her"!

"Oh is that what I did? Last time I checked, she loved it"! Marshall screamed, starting to break away from Finn.

"Alright, both of you need to cool it"! Ice King screamed shooting ice right past the two royals to get their attention. Everyone turned to the white haired sorcerer including the two boys.  
"Look that sooner we get this all over with and get Fionna back the sooner her and I can get married since both you bozos cheated her"! He said with crossed arms haughty.

"Oh for fuck sake you got to be", They both exclaimed, interrupted by the harsh eye wrenching sound of an air horned figured Jake. Marshall's human ears rung in pain as he uncovered them, glaring to the dog.

"That's enough! No more fighting….no more pointing fingers and no more unrealistic fantasies'! Jake screamed pointed to Gumball, Marshall and Ice king.

Ice King murmured something and looked away curtly folding his arms. Once released both Marshall and Gumball gave each other a dirty look and then turned their bodies away from one another. Finn could sense the tension in the room. How could their not be. Both Marshall and PG were in a feud over Fionna and blamed one another for the terrible period of war that the kingdom would soon endure. It was a good thing Fionna came to Ooo and found people that would help her. Finn believed that with the collaboration of the two realms, they could prevent a second mushroom war.

"Guys we have a situation. If we don't take down Hannah and the Lich than this kingdom will be doomed to destruction…and so will ours…".Finn said. Slowly, the gang looked to him, realizing that what he said was indeed true. They needed each other more than ever. It was not just one realm that was being threatened, but them all. Only together could they defeat The Lich, save the kingdoms and of course restore Fionna.

Finn looked to the faces of each member in the room, pressing his lips together seriously. Confidently he put his arm out to the center of the room.

"Who's with me"? He asked, looked around for assurance.

Jake patted him on the back and put his hand in. Marcy and PB followed and put their hands in also. The girls looked to Ice King.

"Ahem". Marcy said looking for Simon to put his hand in.

"Ok fine, but only because I need inspiration for the new Fionna and Cake". He said contributing himself.

"Did y'all start the pact without me"? The orange and white feline asked as she and LM entered the room.

Aware of what was going on by the appearance of collaborated hands in the middle of the group, she and LM joined.

"Let's do this babys"! She exclaimed smiling to Finn.

Marshall and Gumball still looked away from each other with downcast eyes. They both knew that the only chance of a happy end would come from them making a truce and fighting together. They both had reason to be mad with one another. Despite how different their desires were regarding their human girl, they knew they had to work together. They could bicker all they wanted, but at the end of the day, it was Fionna who picked one of them. At the rate they were both going, equally they had mistreated her intentional or not.

"If y'all don't get in here I'll knock the teeth out of both of you bimbos"! Cake threatened, stretching her shape shifting body to tower over the two of them intimidatingly.

They both murmured under their breath and put their hands in, still refusing to make eye contact. Finn smiled with everyone in.

"What time is it"? Finn asked playfully looking to Jake. The dog smiled to his human companion.

"Adventure time"! He and Jake explained as the team lifted their hands from the center of the group to the ceiling.


	35. Chapter 35: Mere Mortal

Chapter 35: Mere Mortal

For the next couple of days, the gang worked tirelessly to come up with a plan for victory. In that time, both PB and PG had created an artificial army of soldiers, solid as jaw breakers, Marceline had summoned another army of demons from the Nightosphere in Ooo and Ice King surprisingly assisted Jake and Finn with making homemade bombs of ice and acid. Under the surveillance of Bubblegum, the four had created nuclear bombs with chemical acid from Gumball's pistol. In order to slow down the charge of the dark army, Ice King suggested making bombs of ice that would freeze the soldiers in their place. After an entire day of chemical explosions, fits of coughing and fits of panic from almost dropping the weapons accidentally, the group had created a hazardous weapon that would be dropped by Jake and Cake in transformation from the skies above.

Marshall felt himself left out from all this military prep. He had felt useless since his transformation and didn't appear to be included in any of the plans. He straddled the back of a chair and watched the commotion of everyone else gathered in Gumball's study as they plotted with a map and tools, their war strategy. He sighed, wishing he could still float and fly over to the table to get a glimpse of what was being plotted. Gumball came through the doors with another scroll in hand, reading it as he stepped into the room.

"Good news, everybody". He said, grabbing the attention of the group.

"Flame Prince and Flame Princess have agreed to join our forces and is willing to give us 10,000 soldiers as well as 500 fire lions, but, he wishes to have a council meeting with us all tomorrow at dawn".

Bubblegum and Marcy looked to Finn to see a change of emotion at the name of Finn's newly married ex-girlfriend. He noticed and looked to them appalled.

"Really guys"? He asked unamused.

"I didn't say nothing", Marcy murmured as she and the princess focused once against on the map, with plans for the invasion written on.

"Believe me Finn, I'm not too happy about seeing Flame Prince myself after our last encounter, but he has a valuable army". Gumball assured, rolling up the scroll.

"What does he want in return"? Marshall asked suspiciously crossing his arms. Gumball looked at him coldly, still unapologetic from their previous spat.

"That will be determined tomorrow at the council meeting, but for now we should all regroup and have something to eat. Butterscotch Butler should be here shortly". The name surprised both Cake and Marshall.

"Butterscotch Butler"? They both asked surprised.

"What happened to Peppermint maid"? Cake asked.

Gumball pressed his lips together looking away for a moment.

"We found evidence of her spying on our plans for the invasion. She's always been Hannah's ally and regardless of whether or not she is truly connected, we cannot risk the failure of this operation". Gumball assured as a knock sounded at the door.

The light brown coated candy citizen entered the room. She wasn't as cheerful or fun-loving as the previous servant, in fact she said barely anything at all rolling in the cart of food. Finn and Jake practically jumped to the trays. Marshall's growling stomach scared him for a second. He had forgotten most of the involuntary movements mortals had. Marcy picked up an apple and smiled to Marshall.

"It's probably been forever since you've actually ate one of these". She said throwing the apple to the former vampire.

He gave her a half smile and caught it sighing.

"No kidding, but I'm not very hungry". He said looking away as his stomach growled. His cheeks went a bit red at the sound of the reveal of his lie.

"Bullshit, just eat that at least, you'll starve". Gumball looked up from his plate staring at the ex-vampire.

"Don't hold your breath". He murmured as he continued to eat off his plate.

Marcy shot gumball a lot. By the site of it, Marshall knew he had made a comment, making his vampirism just a little bit.

"Yea as I said, I'm not feeling it". He murmured, getting up from the floor and tossing the apple to Marcy in passing as he made his way to the door.

"We have to turn you back, you know". Gumball meantioned, making Marshall stop at the door.

He stood there silent for a second, placing his palm against the solid exit.

"Don't forget to stake me after we win". He said coldly throwing open the door and exiting. Cake and Finn glared to the prince after Marshall's exit.

"Honey, that wasn't the right way to tell him". The feline hissed as Gumball set his plate down.

"Why not? Clearly he misses it. He's been mopping around these past two days, done nothing to help and shockingly doesn't even go outside to enjoy the sunlight. It doesn't add up". He defended.

"He misses her, and he's worried about her". Marcy interjected, sucking the red out of Marshall's apple.

Gumball felt his face grow a little brighter pink.

"Well, we all miss her and are concerned about her and when we win this war, things will hopefully go back on track".

"That's the problem, Ben. You think that once Fionna gets her soul back she'll come back into your arms and you guys will instantly get married".

"I don't think it, I know it. Marshall's state of depression because I got to her first isn't my concern. She's my bride". Finn felt steam come from out of his ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She WAS your fiancé and look how she took that big reveal of yours. Fionna is a person and until she gets back, you're technically no longer engaged"!

"Yea, Gumball. Not to Fiolee ship but Marshall seems to be going through a rough time, he turned human for the girl you proposed to, got himself possessed due to his new morality, has no idea what he did while under Ashley's control and also has no idea that Fionna said yes to you, yet. It sounds to me that he rightfully deserves to be so depressed at this time. On top of that we are making him become a vampire again and there's no guarantee we can turn him mortal afterwards. Getting mortality was his only chance to be with Fionna so once again he doesn't have to outlive everyone he loves".

Everyone stared blankly at the Ice King after this theory of his. With little patience left, the prince stormed out of the study without another word.

"Ice King….that was…..really…insightful of you". Bubblegum said a little surprised. Ice King munched away at his plate and shrugged.

"I watch a lot of soap operas".

Marshall sat out on the patio outside the ballroom, playing his base. Sitting himself against the wall of the palace on the ledge of the patio, he strummed the music to "Oh Fionna", looking out into the night sky.

"I WON'T LET ANYTHING IN THE THIS WORLD KEERPURSEAHEART"! LSP sang out of nowhere as Marshall strummed the end of the song.

He looked around confused.

"Hey, pal whatcha doinnggg"? The lumpy prince asked, making Marshall yelp, almost falling off the ledge. LSP stared at him suspiciously.

"Why are you afraid of flying man, actually….why aren't you doin that floating thing or whatever you poser"? He asked.

Marshall looked away and continued to strum. Today had been bad enough without him intruding in the drama.

"Hey you know there's something different about you too, bat man. Hmmmm, let me see". He murmured, floating around Marshall Lee.

The mortal boy glared at him, pointing for him to point out the obvious. The purple prince noticed his skin color change immediately.

"Did you like, get a tan or something"? He asked, scratching his chin.

Marshall groaned and swung his legs over the ledge, leaning his back against it as he closed his eyes and kept strumming.

"Ooo, oooo I know! You got your wisdom teeth taken care of because that's tots why you don't have fangs anymore. My cousin got his teeth pulled and he was me but like when I do cardio, like laying on the floor like dead and shit". Marshall sighed and tried to walk away, but just as he took a few steps, a white bunny hat fell from his back pocket.

LSP saw it immediately and retrieved it.

"Fionna? This is Fionna's hat? What the…what….WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER. Oh no…..ohhhh my glob, you…YOU ATE HER DIDN'T YOU"? LSP asked frantically.

"What no I", LSP cut him off, forcing his body to the ground, pressing the side of his head against Marshall's stomach.

"Fionna? Fionna are you in there? It's like me LSP don't worry I'll tots get you out of there because I'm not a poser or whatever. DOES ANYONE KNOW THE HYNRICH"! LSP called out as Marshall harshly pushed his face away and off of him.

"That's the Heimlich maneuver, you moron! And no, I didn't…eat Fionna, I'm a human"! Marshall yelled.

LSP stared at him blankly, as Marshall cussed trying to pick himself up.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, right I knew that". LSP said as the boy brushed himself off.

"Now, can you please leave me alone"? Marshall asked picking up his bass and attempting to leave the patio. LSP spread himself in front of the patio door, blocking the ex-vampire.

"Uh no bub, I've been out of the loop too long. What's this juicy gossip I hear about you kidnapping everyone and bringing them into the Nightosphere and then something about you making Fionna your queen? I gotta know my blog has been soooo boring without you guys".

Marshall ran his fingers through his silky long black messy bangs and stared up at the full moon.

"I don't remember anything. I turned human and, that's all I remember. I'm terrified". Marshall admitted, wishing to give anything in the moment to find out what had happened. His stomach growled into the night.

"Sounds like one of my space "Trips", without the being human part, if you catch my drift. This calls for an opportunity to talk bout this over chili cheese fries and some beers". LSP offered.

Marshall gave him a smile. Looking at his grin, LSP officially came to realize that Marshall wasn't lying, he was truly human. His fangs that he was known for, had disappeared and were replaced by human canines as if they never existed.

"Sounds good buddy".

"OOO oooo maybe we can sing on stage together. I can tots do Fionna's part". LSP said excitedly as he put on Fionna's hat. "Ahem…BAD LITTLE BOY AHHHH AHHH AHHHHHHH", "Yea no", Marshall said cutting him off and snatching the hat off the prince seriously and tucking it back into his back pocket.

 **Author's Note****Hey Guys the next few chapters are about to get wicked heavy. Stay updated and review!**


	36. Chapter 36: The Monarchy's Servant

Chapter 36: The Monarchy's Servant

"Ah, hello old friend". Hannah said getting up from her desk with her arms wide open.

As Peppermint Maid came closer to her, the business woman crouched, then embracing her well acquainted candy friend. The Lich King watched this embrace break apart before stepping forward.

"If I am to understand correctly, you have completed your mission"?

"Of course, my lord. I have come baring proof as well". The peppermint answered, pulling a small purple book from behind her back.

"Prince Gumball was always very careless about where he would leave his journal". She recalled as The Lich took hold of it, looking at it puzzled.

"But, um….it's a diary". He corrected. Peppermint maid chuckled lowly.

"It's been recently updated with military tactics as well as a list of allies that would potentially destroy our forces. Before I escaped my execution and possessed Gumball to merely banish me, I found out from him that the fire kingdom was willing to join the candy kingdom as well as the Nightosphere of Ooo against us".

"Is that so, hmm. Well in that case, we must double our forces". The Lich grinned evilly turning his head slowly to then face the enchiridion sitting on a pedestal.

He made his way slowly to it, across the room in Hannah's office.

"How can you possibly summon more of an army with the limitation"? Hannah questioned.

After the human transformation of Marshall, the lich had banished the gang from the Nightosphere in order to start the preparation for war. Contrary to what Hannah assumed after awakening the Lich King, he had a proposed that she would regain her immortality after the war had been won. In the past he had been defeated alone but with the help of other dark forces, physically converged to him, he would be unstoppable. Although Hannah didn't like the idea of having to hold off on regaining her lost immortality from the comet, Lich's plan made sense. Her state couldn't be improved and had to be equal to the other factors of this conjoined power force which also included Fionna. If one member of the conversion held more power than the others, it could cause a backwards reaction, destroying them in the process.

"I don't believe it is wise, Lich. The battle is exactly 22 hours from now. We must conserve what we have". Hannah reminded.

The Lich sighed, bowing his head.

"How I hate when you are right, Abadeer".

"That's how she always was in college. Our professors at the dark arts academy we went to, despised for always correcting them".

An idea came to the lord's mind. Immediately he turned around to stare at the candy citizen.

"You studied the dark arts"?

"Yes"? "So you know how to cast spells from this book"?

"Yes, sir". He chuckled at this reveal.

"My dear peppermint maid, I'll need you to do one more task for me. If you do, then I will make you my prime minister and grant you rule over the newly restored candy kingdom that I plan on building from the ashes up".

The maid smirked at this idea. For years she had served Gumball as his loyal servant, just to be close to the taste of power. If ever the prince had vanquished, she would've been in command. With her power of the dark arts she would have wiped the memories of all the citizens of the kingdom hypnotized them into believing that she was the real ruler. Unfortunately thanks to that human girl and her pet, she could never succeed, even when she plotted with Ice Queen to get him out of the way. When she heard word of Ashley, she immediately contacted the demon immediately and set Fionna to Ooo. By retrieving the crew from the other candy kingdom, there would be no ally available to stop the Lich King after this war was won. "I live to serve". Peppermint maid said curtsying, her eyes darkened to black with white orbs in the center. The maid come forward and as she did the Lich snapped his fingers allowing a chair to slide parallel to the stand. Gratefully, Peppermint Maid stepped up onto the chair, opening the book. A chill danced through the air as the book began to glow with green neon light as Peppermint maid flipped through the page.

"I suggest, we use the element of weakness against our enemies. I took the liberty of reading ALL of the prince's entries to find out very interesting things about the group".

Peppermint maid lifted her palms above the book, murmuring a spell as he eyes glowed green. Hannah and the Lich watched as the appearance of an insect hologram formed floating in the air.

"Finn, Jake, Fionna and Cake are terrified of spiders. I suggest to strike fear in the opponents, we unleash at least a dozen of these guys". Peppermint Maid Explained as the hologram move with speed during attack, showing off its frightful looking teeth and quick legs.

"Not only will they eat candy, but they will also extract a venom that will stick the victims to the ground before they are consumed alive". Hannah chuckled at this reveal.

"Oh peppermint, your devious mind has yet to change".

"Perhaps if it pleases you both, after using Fionna, we could take Gumball captured alive and allow him to witness his greatest fear while she dies by hers". She suggested, curling her lips to a smirk.

As much as she would've like to have Fionna and cake's flesh in her very hands, seeing Gumball suffer was what she craved more. All those years of his ignorance and cowardice in which he ruled the kingdom with had to be paid for. He was unfit to rule the throne, just as his parents suspected of him before passing.

Hannah pulled out the amulet that allowed her to control Fionna

"As entertaining as that sounds, I personally have a need for the girl". She said, closing her eyes and clutching the amulet.

A knock sounded at the door. With the flick of her wrist, Hannah opened the doors to reveal the grey skinned, blonde girl. Her eyes had remained emotionless, attentive and unchanged throughout the entire time she had sold her soul.

"Yes, Madam Abadeer"? Fionna obediently responded.

Hannah smiled signaling for her to come watch the excitement. The girl came forward dress in a long, slim fitting sleeveless black dress similar to the one Ashley had worn when the group first entered the Nightosphere. Peppermint maid glared at the girl and then ignored her continuing her work.

"Since we have the flame kingdoms against us, I suggest we created tidal wave creatures. A couple of waves will take care of that army". Peppermint Maid announces as she put together the holographic model of water demon, with the ability to transform into a tsunami, engulfing all those gullible victims that would try to go through it.

Hannah smiled to Fionna, patting her hand softly.

"Have you fed at all, my dear"?

"I had a couple souls for dinner". Fionna responded.

"Excellent, just remember you need double the strength of me and the Lich before we fight". This reveal, caused the dark lord to turn around and stare at Fionna. Her normal human self would jump at the sight of his creepy skeletal face and green bright tiny pupils. He came towards her at his own pace, his hands behind his back as he studied her. Soon the only sound in the office were his footsteps coming closer and closer to her.

"Is there a particular reason that we are allowing her to double her strength? Hannah, you know the consequences very well if we allow that". The Lich reminded.

Hannah nodded and looked to Fionna motherly.

"If what you hypothesize is true, your army will wipe out the opponent's, including my son. I agree to this only if we allow Fionna to extra feed, after all", Hannah paused scanning Fionna from her face to her stomach.

"The Abadeer line depends on her to continue to rule the Nightosphere if I am to perish also". Hannah said.

The Lich thought for a moment looking into Fionna's bright green, possessed eyes.

"Very well". He murmured under his breath. Fionna placed her hand over her toned stomach gently, staring into the eyes of the Lich.


	37. Chapter 37: The Breakthrough

Chapter 37: Breakthrough

"Marshall, it's ok, just keep breathing, it's almost time". Marceline cooed, pressing a cold cloth to a shaken, weak and sweaty Marshall Lee.

Cake watched him go through the transformation along with the vampire girl, actually concerned. She hadn't been this unsure of Marshall's health ever since the incident of the spear and cream puffs prank years ago.

"Hang on, baby, it's gon' a be alright". The Cake said gently patting the skin of Marshalls shaken hand with her paw.

His skin was still changing from tan back to bluish gray even after 20 minutes. Marshall had taken the vial to the face to get the process over with and then sure enough, he collapsed on the floor. He was weak as it was before. In the past two days he neither slept nor ate. The gang couldn't hold off changing him any longer, as the day was approaching. It was only two days before the land of Aaa would be attacked and yet their army was still in the process of organization with all the other nations agreeing to help and provide.

"How much longer, Bubblegum"? Cat asked as Bonnie jotted down notes looking concerned as the tortured face of Marshall.

"Only a few more minutes and then you can, go ahead, Marcy". Bubblegum said quietly.

Marceline looked down at her doppelganger, laying helpless under the covers of his bed. In the creases of his eyes he had a tear or two as the venom that wracked his body took its toll on him. Without him drinking that vial, which changed the chemicals in his blood, Marceline would go into a frenzy, sucking him dry. It had been ages since she tasted blood. She had vowed to give it up for the sake of peace of the realm, but this situation however, determined the safety of her home.

"Now"! PB said as Marshall weakly exposed his flesh.

Instantly Marcy bared her fang and sunk them into Marshall's veiny neck, making him scream violently as he felt her venom race through his body. His pupils grew smaller and his fangs pushed through the gums of his mouth, replacing the human canines. He tried to struggle but Cake made sure to trap Marshall's wrist into the mattress, holding him down until the venom was correctly circulating in his body.

Marcy tasted the bitter poison of the liquid Marshall had to drink and felt her mouth close up as if she might vomit. Pulling herself out of his neck, she looked to see the red puncture wounds from her fangs, residing in the spot his original marks once were. Marshall began hyperventilating and sweating profusely

Marcy wiped her mouth, seeing the blood on the top of her hand. Cake purred to calm Marshall, brushing back some of his black hair. Jake and Finn came through the bedroom door, wheeling in a barrel of red apples.

"Hey we got the stuff, girls". Finn said closing the door behind him.

"How's he doing"? Jake asked hopefully.

His expression changed, seeing the shaking and suffering vampire before them.

"Oh man, how can you possibly expect him to fight, he looks awful".

"Thanks, a lot". Marshall murmured sarcastically as Marcy chuckled.

Even though he was very sick and in a lot of pain, Marshall still was aware of everything going on around him.

"He'll be fine in a day or so, his frenzy will start soon and when it does, he'll have all those apples to suck red from while we are at the council meeting".

Marshall weakly turned his head over to his doppelganger, hissing, as he felt his new wounds touch the pillow.

"Wait, I need to be at this meeting. You can't leave me, please, Marceline". Marshall begged.

The vampire girl twisted her mouth with guilt.

"Marshall, if we allow you to come before your frenzy you'll suck the red out of everyone in the room, including Gumball".

"I don't see a problem with that". He muttered and bubblegum rolled her eyes.

Cake pawed at Marshall upside the head. He let out a grunt of pain and barred his fangs at her.

"Hey"! He yelled with a crack in his voice.

"You two better start getting along or else we will never get Fionna back. You two need to put aside all this hostile nonsense up in here and just concentrate on his battle and then when Fionna is back, you can kill each other". Marshall huffed in disappointment and frustration, pulling the covers over his shoulders as he shivered.

Marcy looked to see his brown eyes finally turn to red and start to grow smaller. Her face went white at this sight.

"Alright guys, let's get going. Marshall's completing transformation.

Finn and Jake rolled the barrel close to the vampire as everyone started to retreat. As the last one out the door, Marshall watched Jake leave and slam his exit shut. The sound of locks, trapping him into this sanctuary rang through his ears. He huffed again, thinking all this effort was useless if he could fly again. Little did Marshall know that the vamprism took time to fully transform him entirely and it would take hours for him to fully regain his strength and his powers back. This time was all too precious for the group since time was so imperative that not a second could be wasted.

The council meeting was held in the same place where Gumball would hold meetings with the King's Council, the representatives of the crown. PG had no choice but to invite them in order to solve this crisis. Clearly, they came not only to help plot against the Nightosphere, but to also confirm that Gumball was indeed engaged. The head of the representatives, Congressman Lemon Drop, had no relation to lemon grab, but was just as sour and ignorant. For a long time, he had been watching Gumball, waiting for the slightest mistake to dethrone him. Ever since Fionna came along and was hired by the Prince, the land had barely any threatening disturbances with the human girl around. Bubblegum recognized him as the male version of her own spy back in Ooo.

Once this war was won, immediately, her, Finn and Marcy would be married. The council wouldn't be able to separate them as long as Finn provided her a child to be King. Gumball sat down at the head of the table. Across the elegant pink transparent glass of the long surface sat the congressmen, with Lemon Drop, smirking to him. Gumball gulped, fearing that Fionna's absence looked very distasteful. He narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips together as he sat upright. Bubblegum and Marceline sat on the sides of him, followed by Jake, Cake, Ice King and Finn.

"I can't help but notice that your future bride isn't present". Lemon Drop said straightening his voice to call attention to the board. The whole table turned to Gumball. Two people from each realm sat side by side each other, noticing this reveal also. Bubblegum looked to Gumball and gave a nod.

"That is because she's in the Lich's hands".

"I see, is this against her will"? The Congressman asked. Gumball was appalled by this statement.

"Of course it is. She is being used as a Helen of Troy against us"

Finn sought the attention of Jake upon throwing a paper ball at him during this spat. The dog rubbed his head and turned to the human.

"Is this Helen chick they are talking about the one that was like blind and death from like forever ago in history"? Finn asked.

"Finn"! Bubblegum whispered harshly, glaring at him.

"We've heard rumors, you're majesty". The congressman announced calmly.

Gumball took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, waiting to hear this news.

"We've heard that she has run off with the king of the vampires himself, Marshall Lee Abadeer. According to my sources, they are lovers and what's more….she's expecting". Flame Prince spat, smirking to his past opponent.

Gumball's face grew with impatient but attempted to compose himself, clearing his throat.

"Well, your sources are extremely unreliable since Marshall Lee is currently undergoing vampirism transformation for battle since he was given mortality during the eclipse of the comet". Gumball corrected.

Bubblegum looked to the representatives.

"Excuse me, congressmen, but is intruding Prince Gumball's marital status really necessarily for the meeting today"? Bubblegum asked.

Gumball looked at her with a slight grateful smirk. "Well yes, because if we suspect that his highness will miss the deadline to marry then we must turn over the kingdom to the next person in line. If he is not to be king then we cannot fund the kingdom with weapons and food during the time of battle". The congressman said.

Water Princess sat up straight in her seat and straightened her voice to call attention to the room.

"My good councilmen, I can assure you that Prince Gumball will marry on the assigned date. Together we have formed an arrangement if something were to happen to Fionna in battle and or if she refuses the crown. If she declines him, then Ben and I will marry. If she does return to him and the wedding is still on then our children will marry in due time". She said as Finn and Cake's mouths hit the table.

They couldn't believe it. Fionna wasn't even carrying any child and yet its marriage was already determined.

"In exchange for this alliance, I will provide 1300 fleets filled with soldiers ready for combat off the shores of the battle ground". Water Princess said.

Congressmen Lemon Drop looked to Gumball suspiciously.

"Is this true, your highness"? He asked cocking a gray eyebrow upward and stroking his beard.

Gumball looked to water princess and then back to the council.

"Indeed, Aqua and I have come to this arrangement. If it is not in our power to bring back my guardian and my bride, this will be done. We have signed on it. Fionna has a week to decide and if she can't or won't, immediately preparations will be made to unite Aqua and I". Gumball said sternly.

Cake didn't like the look of this water princess. There was something about her that made her tail frizz up as she sat at the table. Flame Prince stood up in a fury, melting the glass from underneath his enflamed palms as his hair grew with fire.

"I refuse to fight next to these water people. My soldiers could get hurt by any form of misconduct between our two peoples". He objected as Aqua glared at him.

"Very well Flint. Don't fight alongside us. If you don't then you have no protection from any of these united kingdoms". Gumball warned.

Flame Prince's hair grew in flames. Finn noticed the concerned look on Flame Prince's face as she tried to calm her husband.

"Phoebe". Finn managed to blurt out across the room to get her attention.

The fire princess looked over to the human surprised. The two of them were on good terms at this point, however Finn felt a bit awkward and intimidated by her new husband.

"If you and other FP don't join us than your people are in big trouble". Flame Prince glared to Finn, unconvinced and insulted by the way he addressed his wife.

"It is true, your highness. The demons of the Nightosphere, depend on fire to fuel their kingdom. Who better to enslave than your citizens". Gumball added, folding his arms.

Leaders sitting near the fire lord pushed back their seats as the melted edges of the glass began to expand due to his rage.

"We can just attack in the morning when the demons are weak"! "Well that's bullshit". Heads turned toward the door of the council room.

"Honestly, who made you king. You have no concept of war whatsoever. WHY IN Aaa would ANY outside invader attack your kingdom when they are weakest, knowing you'd have a large advantage"? Marshall Lee spat, leaning against the door of the room.

The Vampire folded his arms barred his fangs as he stared at the fire royal and the congressmen. Gumball had the intention to politely dismiss Marshall, yet he had a point. If anyone knew the creatures that threatened that would attack Aaa, it was Marshall.

"How dare you insult my reign! This whole situation happened because of you anyway! Our kingdoms are now under attack because of your irresponsibility". Marshall hissed at his insult, barring his claws as a threat. Marceline was ready to get up and restrain the weak Marshall before he was reduced to fried bat. Flint noticed his poor, posture and weak stance. He could say anything to his opponent and he would be too weak to fight. He knew this was Marshall's fault and perhaps if he exposed the former king, he would have more of a right to rule this operation instead of Gumball.

"Answer me this honestly, leech. If we lose this battle and everything you once knew had vanished for a second time, looking back, would that vial of mortality still be worth it….for that human whore"! Flame Prince Screamed.

Marshall and Gumball stiffened up, listening to this insult on Fionna. Marshall pointed a slim gray finger at FP.

"Don't, you DARE insult her like that. That girl saved your life….in fact she's saved most EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM. How becoming of you to insult her FP considering how increasingly disgusting your thoughts about her have become ever since you got married". Flame Princess looked to her husband speechless and hurt.

Finn looked downcast, feeling bad for the awkward situation his ex-girlfriend was put in. Flame Prince's eyes grew with rage, in his clenched fist he mustered up a raging ball of heat, targeting the weak vampire. Marshall saw it coming but was struggling too much to move out of the way in time. His body was too heavy to lift up and fly and his reflexes had retarded due to the poison still in his body, slowly stopping his heart completely. The fury of Flame Prince's fire, was about to shoot towards the vampire, when Flame Princess, pushed down her husband's arm just as he aimed and shot his fire. Within a millisecond, the flame hit a target, but it was not Marshall Lee.

"Simon"! Marcy screamed with tears in her eyes and she knelt beside the flat backed body of the Ice King.

His crown had fallen off his head and was destroyed by the flame, melting to the carpet.

"Simon, Simon, please speak to me"! She screamed trying to shake him.

Bubblegum and Gumball rushed to his side also.

"Quickly, someone send for Dr. Prince, immediately"! Gumball screamed to his guards outside the hall.

Marcy stroked, Ice King's hand crying. Flame Prince cooled down, realizing the situation, he had just caused. Marcy knelt at the head of Simon, allowing it to rest on her lap as she stroked his bald spot, praying for him to open his eyes. Her tears fell onto his ashy cheeks as she brushed back his white hair.

"Please wake up". She whispered.

Bubblegum knelt beside her, stroking her shoulder as Marcy continued to weep. If it were up to her and she could bring him back, she wouldn't care if he could never revert to Simon ever again and remember her, she just wanted him to live. The world was so dark without him.

 _Marceline, is it just you and me and wreckage of the world. That must be so confusing for a little girl._

Marceline sang as Finn and Bubblegum and Jake looked to their friend sadly.

 _And I know you're going to need me here with you. But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too._

Marshall bowed his head, remembering this song that he at one time thought was only special between him and the Ice Queen

 _This magic keeps me alive but it's making me crazy and I need to save you but who's going to save me_

Ice King's lip began to tremble. _Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you",_ he sang hoarsely, shocking Marcy.

"Simon, you're ok"! Marceline yelled happily as tears continued to stream down her face.

Ice King smiled weakly looking up to her and coughed.

"Not for long, Marcy. I have to tell you something".

"Yes, anything, what is it, please stay here with me". Marcy pleaded, stroking his face, looking down at him.

"I'm so proud of you….my daughter". Ice King said in a scratchy voice, trying to smile at her.

Marcy felt her world was beginning to fall apart, Simon remembered her, but he was dying. She didn't know how she would take losing him. He would be yet another person who would disappear from her life forever.

"Win this war and if you do….don't forget to feed Gunter". He said short of breath as his eyes began to close and the breath in his chest began to sink to the floor.

"Simon, no….SIMON"! Marcy yelled trying to shake him awake.

When he didn't respond after a few moments, Marceline bowed her head, defeated. It seemed to her that the sky was breaking apart into glass pieces, piercing her undead heart. She rested her forehead on Bubblegum's shoulder and cried silently. Finn came over at well and wrapped his arms around his two girls, embracing Marceline with Bubblegum, affectionately.

Marshall knelt down, holding the melted crown in his hand. His fingertips lightly touched the red jewel in the gold and had a flashback. He remembered an instance from when he was a child with Simone. She had been looking through the enchiridion and never allowed Marshall to look at him, due to concern for his safety. Being the adventurous and rambunctious scamp he was known to be, he looked through the book innocently while Simone was sleeping. In the center of the book to which he opened, he came upon a page of rebirth. Although, Marshall couldn't remember his possession in the Nightosphere, he remembered the spell that he used to reawaken the Lich.

That very same spell was the spell he read behind Simone's back. He came forward, aware of what he must do and motioned for Marceline to move over. She looked at him with tears streaking down her face, confused by his presence. Assuming that Marceline was more a reserved and obedient child than he was, he didn't think she'd know the spell. Marcy looked up to Simon so much as a father figure that she didn't dare ever go behind his back. He was the father she always wanted and now he was gone. Marshall gave her once last look before gently placing the jewel on Simon's chest, on the spot of his heart and closed his eyes.

"Πνεύματα της κοσμικής κουκουβάγια του επιτρέψει να έρθει εμπρός και να αυξηθεί έως και την αληθινή ταυτότητά σου . Ακολουθήστε τη φωνή μου αυξάνοντας σας φίλος". Marshall chanted.

Finn looked up to see the gem beginning to glow. Marceline looked to Marshall, a tear slowly falling down her cheek and only the ice King's red jewel as she translated what Marshall was saying. He was resurrecting him. Gumball watched this carefully. Marshall was remembering spells from the enchiridion. Perhaps, he would eventually remember what happened in the Nightosphere to get a leg up on the attack against the kingdom. The Jewel, pressed into the Ice King's chest, sinking into his clothing before tearing a hole into it and then sinking into his gray skin. It glowed brightly, engulfing the entire room. Marshall kept chanting until finally the jewel had sunk in. Nothing had moments after, Ice King received the stone. The gang watched and after a few moments, their heads were all bowed. Princesses of the Land of Ooo and Princes of the land of Aaa, bowed their heads in respect.

Despite how nuts, the Ice King was, he was just a crazy old lonely man. Marceline rested her head on Finn shoulder as he kissed her forehead and gently ran his fingers through her hip length black ebony hair. Marshall huffed in disappointment covering his face with his hand. The one good deed he'd ever done and it was for nothing. He thought that maybe he was only good for being evil. If Fionna didn't love him, he had no purpose of being human. A gasp of air scared the group as they looked down to see the Ice King's chest lifted. Marceline was just about to hug him when she noticed, something strange was happening. His body glowed bright blue as if he was light bulb giving off electricity.

"What's happening"? Jake asked as the group watched the features of the Ice King change.

His nose grew smaller, his hair turned brown, his plump round body deflated and his skin turned from ashy blue to a light tan. Marceline couldn't believe it.

"Simon"? She asked, gently touching the man's hand beside her.

Simon looked over to her weakly, adjusting his glasses. The group moved back as he propelled himself onto his arms. He looked around to the group of royals in the room and grew confused looking at the gender bent versions of Marceline and her friends.

"Is this a costume party or something"? He asked, scratching his head.

The vampire queen wasted no more time and wrapped herself around Simon. He stood up to his feet with her and hugged her back.

"Marcy, it's you! How, am I back here again? What happened? Is Betty here? Where's the crown"? He asked, feeling his coat pockets and dress pants pockets for it. He turned around to see it laying on the ground, melted.

"The curse, it's broken…but how am I alive"? He asked turning to Marceline who was smiling with tears of joy in her eyes.

Simon smiled and wiped the tear from her face, embracing her affectionately.

"I've missed you, so much". Simon said rocking her back and forth in his arms.

Marshall smiled seeing them reunited. Finn put his hand on the vampire king's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Also, who is Gunter? I remember saying that name in my previous state of mind". Simon asked.

The congressmen looked to each other puzzled and in disbelief.

"You know, there sure is a lot of drama in this gender opposite parallel universe of Ooo", one commented scratching his head.


	38. Chapter 38: Simon

Chapter 38: Simon

After Simon's recovery, the gang moved into PG's private study. Due to the event that had just occurred during the meeting, the congressmen issued for the room to take a forty five minute recess. Gumball advised his guests to help themselves to food and wine downstairs as the gang whisked away Simon. He poured the scientist a cup of tea as the group explained the whole situation from start to finish.

"So if what you are all telling me is true, thank you, your majesty", Simon said cutting off himself and accepting the hot cup of liquid.

He closed his eyes taking a sip before he continued.

"As I was saying, if what you are telling me is true than we must find a way to break Fionna's possession, but to do that we must destroy the beholder of her mortality". He concluded.

Marshall sat in one of the armchairs with his elbows between his knees and his head facing the floor.

"You have to kill Hannah". He said sighing.

Simon put down his cup and stroked his chin, thinking.

"Maybe we could",

"It needs to be done….she may be my mother…but if we don't destroy her, she'll never give up". Marshall said sadly cracking his knuckles.

Gumball looked to him a bit remorseful for the situation Marshall was in.

"This comet, is an ancient prophecy of the vampires. There is just one more day until the comet is at its most powerful which would be tomorrow. By daybreak every creature and vampire of the Nightosphere will become burnt by the sun's rays at dawn and they will perish". Marshall said.

Marceline bowed her head, realizing that this was a problem for her and Marshall. Finn stood up and looked to both of them.

"No". He said firmly as the vampires looked at him.

"We can't let you both sacrifice yourselves. There has to be a way to protect you both".

"Finn, there's no",

"No, there has to be". He cut her off, pulling her off the ground and to her feet.

Finn took Marcy's face in his hands, stroking her cold, ashy gray skin.

"Listen to me, I love you. I'll do anything in this world to protect you and bubblegum. I refuse to let you leave us behind". He said sternly, pulling her into his face, gently kissing her.

Marceline floated down to the floor with her feet planted, feeling Bubblegum wrap her arms around the vampire.

"It's all of us or nothing Marcy. I lost you once. I can't lose you again". Her grip grew tighter around the vampire queen as both Finn and Bubblegum embraced her.

Cake walked over to Marshall, looking to him sadly. His locked eyes with both the Cake and Gumball and let out a small tight smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"It's for Fionna. She can live without me, but I can't live without her". Gumball folded his arms and looked down to the floor.

This situation was all so confusing. Both he and Marshall were fighting for the same girl, yet neither knew who'd she'd pick after it all ended. Simon sat back in his chair and stared into the fire thinking. Jake popped the wood in the fireplace.

"Man, This whole thing is so whack! I mean how can we possibly win against the Nightosphere without losing the people we love? I wish we could just fight with only swords and my super awesome shape shifting powers like we usually do". Jake commented as he continued to move around the fire wood.

Simon's eyes widened, his hands grew lose and clumsy, dropping the hot cup of tea on his lap. He let out a howl of pain, standing up and brushing the liquid off.

"Simon"! Marcy exclaimed concerned.

Gently, Simon gripped the girls gray hands with excitement in his eyes.

"Marcy, I have an idea so crazy it may just work".

"Oh, oh ok. What is it"? She asked.

The scientist dashed over to Gumball's desk and began measuring out something on the desk with a ruler and protractor.

Gumball came over to him, peering over his shoulder to see algebraic formulas combined with abbreviations for a few natural elements. "Simon, you're a genius". He said.

"I know". Simon commented as PG picked up a protractor himself and opened a large green book from underneath his desk.

The two men continued murmuring to themselves, continuing to draw out equations. Marcy nudged Bubblegum.

"Hey, Bonnie, go see what they are doing over there in that little nerd party". Marcy whispered.

The Princess headed over to the men and gasped, then hitting herself in the forehead with her palm.

"Oh for the love of glob how did I NOT think of this"? She exclaimed, watching the equations grow on the long spreadsheet of paper on the desk.

"You know you peeps are all giving me anxiety with your weird evil genius moment here". Jake commented scratching his head.

"Finn, could you grab me a sword from off my wall"? Gumball asked.

The human boy shrugged to the rest of the gang and participated. After placing it in Gumball's hands, the prince began measuring the dimensions. Marshall floated over to the desk to see what the commotion was about.

"It's not possible". He commented.

"Oh yes it is, vampire. If we orchestrate this correctly, this will work". Gumball said as he rolled up the paper, tapping Simon's idea to the chalk board behind the men.

The group stepped closer to look at the diagram of a carefully drawn out dagger. Simon, picked up the ruler and turned to the group, pointing to the weapon.

"This is how we win the war. We combine the strongest wood we can find in the kingdom with demon's blood to make an indestructible mixture and then metalwork the liquid into an iron blade to create a dark lining along the edge of the knife that we can use to stab Hannah. Vampires can be killed by two things and that's wooded stakes and sunlight. We will use both to our advantage". Simon said proudly as Marcy, Finn, Cake and Jake just stared blankly.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up. If y'all are such skilled scientists than how in the hell can we metalwork wood into iron, won't the combination just destroy the wood"? Cake questioned with her hands on her hips.

Gumball untapped the drawing the rolled up the diagram.

"Not, if we use the demon blood to strengthen it. In any other circumstance I'd say let's just stake Hannah, but she's bound to be too powerful and besides, we can't let the vampires kill her, I must do it",

"You're an idiot, you'll die"! Marshall yelled to Gumball, floating face to face with him.

"Than for once during my reign I'll sacrifice nobly for my kingdom". Gumball said sternly.

Marshall smacked his hand to his face and groaned.

"Oh for fucks sake I have to do this. This is my mother and I", the two continued to go back and forth on the situation.

"Are they really fighting about who gets to save Fionna"? Jake asked Cake.

"Mhmm mhm". She said very sassy crossing her arms.

"You have no idea what you're doing"!

"Yes, I do! Fionna has trained me well"!

"You couldn't even lift a sword without breaking a nail".

"You have no idea what YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT I kicked your mortal ass when you first woke up"!

"I was weak, that's poor sportsmanship".

"Oh really than maybe we should finish that right", The boys bickered came to a halt as a long, loud ear wrenching sound filled their ear drums.

Covering their ears they looked over to the chalk board to see Cake, coming to the bottom of the board with her claws running down it. "Ok, ok I'm not kidding no more. KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL KNOCK BOTH OF",

"Yo broheims, we've got a prob". Finn said nervously looking out the window to the kingdom, interrupting Cake's earth shaking eruptive threat.

She shrunk herself back down to size and ran over to the window. She hissed as her tail began frizzing out.

"Uh, oh". Marshall and Gumball both said as they hurried over also.

The circular edge of sunset, meant to touch Aaa's grassy plane, instead touched a row of dark figures, lined up across the horizon that seemed to stretch for miles. As seconds ticked by, the black figures proceeded and grew in size like the effect of a liquid pouring from a tipped over glass, spilling across a table. The sight was enough to make the stomach of all who watched sink into the ground.

"Oh, Glob". Finn whispered, his face turning bright red.

"Quickly we need to metal work this dagger".

"We don't have the time"! Marcy yelled to Gumball pointing to the obvious invasion coming towards them.

"How could I not see this coming, this army was planning on attacking today because once midnight comes, it will be tomorrow". Marcy said bunching up the top of her hair frustrated.

"Battle stations, everybody". Gumball called out as the group rushed away from the window, the army continued to invade the grasslands, spilling over the peace in Aaa.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys! Two chapters in one day, yes I know. Very shocking. I got very inspired by the last chapter and wrote this one. As you guys have just read, the war is closer than expected. Please keep reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback and comments. I have grown to love writing this story and have put a lot of time into it. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it. Thank you all once again.


	39. Chapter 39: Now or Never

Chapter 39: Now or Never

Gumball, and the gang prepped themselves for the war they were unprepared to fight. In losing one day of plotting and planning, the gang was forced to use their only alternative, holding back the Lich's forces in combat until the rise of the morning sun. The color of the afternoon sky changed to a fuchsia ambiance. As Gumball noticed the color changed, he realized that the time was approaching for him to speak to his people one last time. It was the least he could do as ruler. If the outcome of the war wasn't successful, he didn't want to own the title of a king who never supported his loyal subjects in the time of absolute peril.

"We are losing time, everyone"! Gumball called out, noticing Jake and Cake pile tons of wood in the center of the lab.

Finn stood at a mirror, bunching up his long blonde hair that almost brushed his armor covered shoulders. While listening to the sound of Cake and Jake destroying the trunks as transformed wood chippers, he grabbed a blade form his pocket, slicing off his long hair for good. Standing in the mirror and running his hand through his new spiked up hair, he sighed. For him, he had put a lot of thought into how he had lived his life with Jake. After almost six years of adventuring, he was losing sight of his innocence. No longer was he that little human boy, standing next to Bubblegum who towered over him. This was the end of all innocent he had left. He had killed villains before, but the majority of these monsters weren't bad people, they were slaves to Hannah and the Lich.

In order to save Aaa and his kingdom, sacrifices had to be made. He looked over his shoulders to see the vampires slicing their wrists and extracting a dark red blood from their gray bodies. The bodily fluid seeped into a pile of broken down pieces of wood. Within seconds the small pieces of wood chipped bark shoot and changed in color and material, turning black and stiff until the tree's containments turned into small metal rods. The commotion and fast pacing continued as the group picked up the rods, laying them on top of incased molten iron sitting in a casket embedded in the shape of a dagger. Gumball shut the overhead case to heat the iron as if he was sculpting and designing waffles. The pink prince wiped his sweaty forehead, pulling iron shoulder pad and abdomen armor on top of his purple chainmail, strapping himself him. Bubblegum did the same, slipping on her gloves and strapping her legs into the armor for her calves.

Finn let out a small smile, seeing her so serious and prepared. She was truly beautiful when she looked so independent with a plan set in her mind. The Princess noticed his attention set on her and walked over to him as she braided her pink hair over her shoulder. She let out a small smile also, looking at her kingdom's hero.

"I like your hair Finn its",

"Mature". Finn interrupted, bowed his head and allowing her naked hand to run through it.

Given permission, she ran her pink hand through his soft purple blonde locks. He looked back up to her and expected to see a smile but instead saw the very opposite.

"What's wrong, Princess"? He asked, gently taking her bare hand between his gloved palms.

She let out a small crack of a smile and even a light chuckle.

"I don't want to lose the real Finn with all these changes happening to us, especially the ones happening to you".

"Bonnie, I'm growing. It's happening against my will anyway. Besides, if it means that I'm not a little kid to you anymore than I'll get as old as I have to. I'm finally a man and I can promise you that if we live, I will be the king the kingdom deserves, no joke". Finn promising, caressing her skin.

Bubblegum released herself and smoothed her hand over Finn's cheek. Heat radiated off of his skin from blushing into her palm.

"You were already the King, the kingdom of Ooo deserves. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I guess I'm not so perfect after all". She said downcast.

Finn held her hand against his cheek and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You're perfectly imperfect". He whispered as the two intimately shared this moment apart from the madness of the war that threatened their future together.

Marshall and Marceline were given special cloaks for the fight which would allow them to fight at the hour of sundown and the hours following the sunrise. Marshall pulled the red hood over his forehead and strapped the cloak around his waist that covered over his groin, touching his upper thighs. After buttoning up the top of his cloak and swinging his Ax-base over his shoulder, he glanced at Gumball who was still metalworking the dagger.

"He'll die if he tries to go through with it". Marshall stated to Marceline as he watched him start to open the waffle presser-looking contraction.

The vampire girl sighed, pulling her hood over her black hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Well then I guess you have two options to choose from. Decide now what life you can live without". Marceline said, patting Marshall on the shoulder as she then walked away slipping on her silver gloves.

He scoffed at her remark, she knew that her and Gumball couldn't stand each other. Watching her trio made him sick. How could the three of them ever be like that? How could they possibly love her enough to share her when the only answer was loving each other? Gumball slipped on his flame proof gloves and pulled out their secret welcome. The dagger was crafted with a gold handle. The glow from the metal ran down the blade under the laboratory lights, glistening with supreme purpose. Gumball turned to the two transforming animals, it was time.

"Cake and Jake, transform and go warn the water kingdom fleets that we are sending in the first line of defense within the next fifteen minutes".

Jake and Cake saluted the prince and immediately transformed. Jake smiled to Finn as he changed his shape.

"Be careful buddy, you got a real special and irreplaceable part of my heart junk". He said lightheartedly holding out his fist for one last bro pump.

Finn cracked a sad smile in the corner of his mouth, pounding his brothers fist one last time before the unknown outcome.

"I love you too man". Finn said.

While in the moment Jake reached out his arms to his human and the two embraced each other as brothers. The dog released, allowing his arms to turn into wings as he and Cake rammed through the laboratory wall, allowing bricks of debris to fall to the ground as they soared off toward the fleet of ships waiting in the bay.

"Alright, let's take the Lich down". Gumball said gripped the brown leather covered dagger in his palms, placing it into a knife sheath along his belt.

Finn and the girls embraced each other, planting warm and loving kissing on one another before saying their farewells for now. The gang from Ooo split up down the halls and dispersed, leaving Marshall and Gumball alone in the laboratory. Before the prince could run out, Marshall called out to him, grabbing his arm. The two men glared at one another, composed of a mixture of feelings, rage, disgust, jealousy and betrayal.

"You're holding me back from leading my army".

"I know, but I just wanted to say", Marshall stopped speaking and bowed his head sighed.

"I just wanted to say, that even though I can't stand you, and you annoy the shit out of me, I don't know what life is like without you all these years. I've lost a lot of people in a thousand years, I can't imagine losing you too, please don't sacrifice yourself". Marshall pleaded.

Gumball turned his back to the vampire, sighing and folding his arms.

"This is for my kingdom".

"Your kingdom can't survive without you"! Marshall screamed, floating to face Gumball again.

The prince pressed his lips together glaring into Marshall ruby red eyes.

"Fionna will be a fitting queen then….protect her if I don't survive and tell her that I love her and I'm so very sorry". Gumball said sternly, shoving past Marshall.

The vampire clutched his fist floating in place.

"You always need to make this about Fionna"! He yelled.

Gumball stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hasn't it always been"? He said curtly.

Marshall floated after him, coming face to face with him again.

"Your anger is a result of way before Fionna and you know it. Yes, we've made mistakes, me especially, but this could be the last time we ever see each other". Marshall said sympathetically with stress in his eyes.

Gumball sighed and bowed his head.

"This war comes before anything". Gumball said and then was cut off by an automatic bro embrace by Marshall.

Gumball grew shocked, feeling this affection from the vampire. It was at that very moment, he felt, important. After so many years, it had been Marshall all along that made him feel like he was lacking confidence. The prince hugged the vampire back embraced in his strong grip, feeling his muscles flex around him. After a moment, he broke them apart from one another for the second time in his life. Now was not the time to rekindle as the life of everyone they knew and loved was on the line. Still, Gumball felt a weight lift off his shoulders on the inside and felt empowered to start this mission. He bowed his head and nodded to his old companion giving his upper arms a supportive squeeze.

"Stay alive". He said and with that he was gone, leaving Marshall alone in the lab.

He bowed his head as he floated. Bringing his arm forward, he clutched in his hand a brown leather sheath, admiring its gold handle. He stared at it for a moment and then looked to see that Gumball was long gone.

"You know I was never good at keeping promises, Ben". Marshall said as he clutched the dagger one last time and tucked it away securely.


	40. Chapter 40: King Ben of Aaa

Chapter 40: King Ben of Aaa

Finn continued running down the hallway, the entrance was near and already he could hear a roar of panic and concern swept upon the kingdom, outside the palace walls. He gasped for breath as he ran. While the girls were in charge of administering weapons for the army, Finn had only a few moments to reach the top of the grasslands where the tents and the majority of soldiers stood. Even with his hair chopped off, he could still feel sweat run down the back of his neck, seeping into his armor. A bright light at the end of the hall towards the exit caused the human to stop and admire for a moment the glow of an old friend.

"Finn". Flame Princess said in her black and red armor.

Her hair flickered over her shoulders with small pieces floating above her head. A small crown sat in the middle of her skill, on top of her orange locks.

"Phoebe". He said a bit surprised, coming closer to her.

"I'm joining your army. My troops are stationed behind the palace. I need to know when we should send them in". She announced.

Finn smiled almost laughed at the news. She looked to him a bit surprised and appalled. Did he think it was funny that she was offering him her troops?

"Do I uh, have something in my teeth"? She asked, wiping her two front teeth.

Finn wrapped his protected body around the princess and hugged her tightly. She reacted instantly and hugged him back. He felt heat, radiating through his armor, but felt no unpleasant burning to his skin. Flame princess could almost feel the pumping of his heart through both of their armors and smiled. Their Romeo and Juliet epidemic had ended for just a moment as they held one another. When Finn was around Phoebe, he felt a certain way, different from Marcy and PB. Perhaps it was their forbidden fruit relationship that they had slowly but surely rebuilt into a loving friendship. Despite how comforted and excited, Phoebe made him, he loved his girls. They broke apart and stared at each other with blushed cheeks.

"But your husband"? Finn asked.

Phoebe shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"It's my army too". She said with a small smile.

The two of them looked away grabbing the back of their necks blushing.

"Um",

"Yes"? She said. Finn turned back to her seriously.

"I'll need your troops at night the most, we need all the light we can get. The most dangerous period we will endure will be ten to four am. Can your army help us during that time"? Finn asked.

Flame Princess looked at him seriously and nodded.

"We will give it all we got, for our kingdoms". Phoebe said reaching out to Finn.

The fire princess clasped his hand between hers gently. He smiled and covered her hand with his palms, encasing them in the middle of his gloved appendages.

"For our kingdoms". Finn repeated as the two of them exchanged one last heartwarming embrace and ran off in different directions.

Gumball had watched this exchange from start to finish. The fire kingdom was joining them. With those soldiers lighting up the battle field on their end, the army would have the same advantage of the Nightosphere. Now the only problem was to make sure Jake and Cake put out the fires of the Nightosphere monsters, perimeters away from the kingdom's line. It would be a fight, never seen in Aaa and the stakes were much higher than ever could be imagined.

"Your Majesty, the people are waitin for ya". Butterscotch Butler announced below the prince.

Gumball took a deep breath and followed the female butterscotch. She had been a great assistant thus far. True, she wasn't peppermint maid, but she was at least more loyal. Before hiring her, Gumball did a full checkup on this creature and the only sinister trait the candy butler had was that she was a very competitive board game player.

He had missed his old friend and for some reason couldn't seem to remember giving her, her sentence. An attack against him was a crime that deserved death, however, Gumball had merely banished her. Perhaps it had been his focus on the attack that tore him from the rightful sentence, either that or Peppermint Butler's true colors had finally come through. If this was so, Gumball feared for his army as his old friend had known most everything from gossip to dark secrets of the kingdom. The roar of the crowd grew louder as Gumball came closer to the balcony. He could feel beads of sweat from the heavy armor and his nerves running down the sides of his neck.

A cool breeze came through the open balcony, chilling him. He came forward, past the blown back curtains and faced a sea of his citizens, all communicating in a cluster of panic.

"My good people". He began, but we drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

Straightening his voice again, he tried again, as he nervously looked out to see the dark army starting to invade the grasslands. Glaring down at the crown he brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled until there was silence among the crowd, a trick Fionna had once taught him.

Suddenly the roar of panic grew quieter until it reached a decrescendo and then became silent. Gumball folded his hands behind his back and looked out to the people. Even though he stood twenty feet above them, he could still see the concern in their eyes, the worry in the faces of parents as they held their children and the fear the citizens holding weapons held as they were about to voluntarily fight for their prince.

He sighed. His people were scared and in the past few days he had done nothing but ignore their concerns and only increase their fears. Now it was the time to empower them as a king should. Even if Ben would never be crowned, it was his duty to fight alongside his people. He would have his moment of a higher ranking, the moment he had been waiting for all his life.

"My good people," He began before straightening his voice again to increase volume.

"Our kingdom is under attack by the forces of the Nightosphere".

Murmur started to erupt again and then was quieted as Gumball projected some more to continue holding attention.

"The question today is not, how did this happen, who has commissioned this and or is this the end. All those questions are meaningless because instead, I personally have a question for you. Do you love this kingdom?….Because I do. I love every subject I hold in this home of ours. I've been your prince for hundreds of years, but now I wish to be your king. For years I've kept my age stable and unchanged, but now it's time for me to finally mature for the sake of all you good people. You deserve a king and I will be that king starting right now if you would follow behind me into battle. I will sacrifice for life for this realm. I've lived long enough that if I were to die today, I have come to terms with the conclusion that I won't die without a fight against those who threaten my country. This is our land and if there ever comes a time when our firmly planted bodies are toppled over, than we must all make a pact to get back up and push back"! Gumball called out to the crowd.

"I know we are not a violent people, but we must have a backbone today. That army has a part of this kingdom. They have your guardian, your savior, your future queen"!

The crowd erupted anger at this news.

Gumball knew that if they couldn't fight for him, they'd fight for their human girl who had saved the lives of every last one of them countless times.

"I've told Fionna before that she is the rock of this kingdom and even as a captive, she still is. Are we going to let them control her and this kingdom"?! Gumball clutched his fist and shouted over the people.

The citizens protested.

"Then we must work together! This realm is made up of all kingdoms, not just ours and if we are to win, we must unite, fire and water, candy and slime, fruit and animal. We are all the same and together we make up this land. Stand behind me and I will lead you into victory. I will destroy the queen of the Nightosphere and I will send the Lich back to hell for all eternity. Stand by me and I will fight with you until my last breath whether that is today or 50 years from now I will give every last ounce of energy I have to you all. Until the cosmic owl picks me up from the ground, I am your servant, my people".

In between sentences, roars of applause and support interrupted his speech. The people were loving this.

"I will make sure the Aaa prospers for hundreds upon hundreds of years starting right now. I've built this city and I refuse to let it be taken from us. Who is with me"!? Gumball yelled clutching his fist in the air.

Sentence ruled over the crowd. He breathed heavily, looking upon his silent subjects. They had been so responsive before, but now, it was as if Gumball was staring down at nothing but the sidewalks of the city. In the distance of the kingdom, PG heard a slight murmuring that seemed to grow louder as the sound progressed over each row. After a few moments, he could hear it more clearly as it only got louder.

"Long Live Ben". The crowd chanted over rows of citizens, the chant grew louder as Gumball stared out to see the citizens chanting and hitting their shoves and pitchforks against the cobblestone streets.

The roar grew louder and faster, the time was now. He had done it, he had rallied up his people as a King. The Hour had come to fulfill his promise. A neigh was heard through the sky as LM soared through the air and floated to the balcony. Tapping his hooves on the candy marble of the balcony, LM communicated one last message before battle to his old friend. Gumball smiled to him and patted him on the back.

"You're right old friend, it's time for me to upgrade to a bigger crown". Gumball said brushing back his hair as he hopped onto his friends back overlooking the crowd that still kept up the chant. As he and LM moved away from the balcony and towards the grasslands, Ben saw the people follow him. Looking down at his loyal subjects, he had never felt like he had a true purpose until this very moment.


	41. Chapter 41: The Campgrounds

Chapter 41: The Campgrounds

All those who were willing and eligible to fight, followed LM and Gumball towards the battle field. The candy prince looked behind him to see his guards ushering the women, children and elderly into the safety of the castle. To his surprise at least half the kingdom followed behind him, willing to sacrifice their lives for the kingdom. He huffed a sigh, concerned for the wellbeing of the kingdom. If they did not win, half the population of the candy kingdom would have pledged their loyalty to him for nothing. The breeze from the afternoon air blew the strings and roofs of the military tents gently. He looked down as he and LM were landing to see that the troops were lining up. Aqua was commissioning her generals and to his surprise, so was Flame Princess. Gumball jumped off LM, giving him a loving pat on the back and headed toward the commanders. Aqua turned her head to him and let out a smile.

"We are ready, your majesty. My troops are stationed and ready to go".

Gumball nodded and walked toward the edge of the hill and looked down at the drop-off to the hundreds of rows of soldiers with more congregating into lines in the back from the candy kingdom. He pressed his lips together watching the alignment of these men and women from the fifty six kingdoms of the realm. Looking out into the distance, the army was filled with hundreds of thousands of volunteers. Their forces looked strong, however, there was no telling with an army from the Nightosphere. Water Princess put her hand on Gumballs arm. He cringed a bit feeling trickles of water for her hands run along his armor and down his exposed neck.

"Ben, we will win this".

He didn't answer and continued to look out into the army. Flame Princess' men began to congregate to the far back, their bright flickers lit up the back row like an out of control forest fire.

"How can you be so sure"? He asked, holding his hands behind his back.

Aqua took his covered palm and held it, grabbing his attention. He looked into her eyes, they seemed so confidence and warm. Despite her generous features, Gumball couldn't help but feel uneasy when he looked at her. He thought perhaps it was because he had never let another woman touch him willingly besides Fionna. He missed her dearly and Aqua could see that as they exchanged glances. He was tired and distraught, believing that he would never see her again if the plan didn't work.

"She would want you to be strong. I know I'm not her, but even if she doesn't come out of this alive for whatever reason, I promise to love you like she does".

Gumball's heart sank and he released himself from the water princess.

"I'm not so sure she still does anyway, or ever did". He said looking away.

When he thought of her he couldn't get the look of her face out of his head when a possessed Marshall told her that PG had been using her to become King. Before any of this happened, he chose Fionna for the bond their shared whether they were lovers or friends. Now that the truth had come out, He feared that she wouldn't understand and never forgive him. She probably would see herself as a ticket for PG to get his crown and nothing more than a naïve child to the king. Despite these fears Ben expressed, he had no idea how should would first react to him. He had done her wrong and as punishment he was forced to worry day and night about her. His plan had made him fall in love with her on his own and now he was paying the price.

Ben turned his attention toward Marshall who was slipping two knives into sheaths on his hips tightly. PG wasn't even sure that the former vampire king would make it. Having undergone his recent transformation, he had to rely on a few weapons to stay on the battlefield until day break. Every creature from the Nightosphere from Ooo and Aaa were imperative to have. Aqua turned Ben's face to her, caressing his jaw, allowing cold drops of water to run down his skin, producing goosebumps.

"You desserve to be King and this human girl will not keep you from getting your crown, I will make sure of that".

Her wet cold lips pressed and locked with his in a small embrace. Ben breathed into her. There was no spark, not even an increased heart rate. She wasn't Fionna and when she laid his lips on him, there was nothing unless he imaged his human girl. The thought of her made his lips on Aqua more inviting even though his happiness laid only in his mind and not with the person he was with. Marshall glared at him, watching their exchange. He could've been wrong but he swore that PG had looked pleasured in the act. Fionna had already been enduring enough and he vowed that once the war was one, he's search day and night for a potion that would turn him mortal and the two of them could finally be happy. Looking at PG with disgust, he was disappointed. He really believe for a moment that if something were to happen to him, Fionna would be loved and protected in the arms of the candy prince, but by the looks of it, Marshall was wrong, or at least thought he was. Gumball broke away from the kiss, his cheeks blushing bright red and his eyes dilated as if he was in shock.

"It's ok to be confused. I'm next in line to be your wife after Fionna, this all will take time to adjust".

"I love her, Aqua. I do. I can't be intimate like that with you and not see her face. I apologize, please excuse me". He said as he rushed away from the water royal.

Her eyes grew cold watching him go off, leaving her at the edge of the drop off above the army. PG moved through the sea of scout heads and commanders to find Bubblegum. He couldn't believe he just did that. Inside he felt slimy and uncomfortable. The kiss was innocent and he did indeed break away. For a moment he thought that if he imagined Fionna, he could live without her, but just thinking of her made him realize that he couldn't replace her with another woman unless he was forced to through contract. Bubblegum put a hand on PG making him jump. He turned around to protest when he saw the candy princess, offering a silver gun to the prince. He looked to her confused and then looked down at the weapon.

"I made these for you, me and Finn for the first part of the battle. They are loaded with the acidic chemical from your handgun, I figured you would save your swordsmanship for later in battle. We are expecting a large pod to attack us at any given moment". Bubblegum warned.

Gumball nodded and gratefully took the gun. She looked to him sadly, almost reading his mind.

"You can't promise death to yourself if it's impossible to get her back". He looked to the pink princess coldly, loading his weapon.

"I'll get her back or I'll die trying. I had a sample of my life with Aqua and I can honestly tell you, it's not my cup of tea". He said sternly.

The prince looked up to the sky, hearing the sound of a horn, echo through the air from the tower of the castle.

"Let's rock and roll". Marcy said swinging her Ax-base slicing the air. Gumball looked to Bandit Prince.

"Send out the first six lines of defense and tell the rest to hold back until further orders". Gumball commanded the creature who mounted themselves with doubled edged swords, walking towards the drop off the give command.

PG and PB looked out to the horizon to see the dark army coming towards them, sprinting towards the lines of defense.

"Water line of defense, attack when the demons baring fire attack, I can see light building in the far lines of the opponent. Attack on my mark, first five lines". Bandit prince called out, the wind blowing his black bangs from side to side against his horns.

"Get set"! He called out, watching as his own men from his kingdom pulled out their swords and spiked balls and chains. "Attack"! He screamed plunging his sword into the air. The dark army came to a point of distance about two miles away. The army let out battle cries and ran towards the opponent, weapons in hand, prepared to fight. Gumball watched nervously as the troops were about to intersect. He held his breath hearing the first few clashes of metal as well as the sounds of battle grunts and demonic hollering.

"Come inside right now, we need to work out the next plan for attack with Flame Princess". Bubblegum yelled over the commotion, pulling PG into the purple tent to see Finn, Marcy, FP and Simon talking over one another.

"We can't send out the flame army next, we need to wait until Cake and Jake drench the fire demons that was the whole point of consulting with the water kingdom so that they can attack after".

"We haven't heard from Cake and Jake. What if they got captured"? Flame Princess asked a bit impatient.

"Don't say that, you know Jake. That wouldn't happen. They were commissioned to dump the water once the Lich releases his fire demons. The whole damn Nightosphere is filled with them so he must be using them"! Finn yelled, pounding his fist to the map of the battlefield, knocking off plastic pieces to represent the kingdoms.

"Well what are you going to use then for the nightfall attack if we must wait for Finn and Jake. Darkness will overshadow this field in the next couple of hours"! Flame Princess yelled back, her hair flickering back and forth.

Marceline had an idea suddenly come to mind. With a quick turn of her head, she alerted the candy servants assisting the generals in the tent.

"Quickly someone go get me a black marker or spray paint and some bug juice"! She called out as the candy people stumbled around and then ran out of the tent.

"What do you have in mind Marceline"? Gumball asked closing the tent behind him.

The vampire queen smirked.

"I'm going to give daddy a call".

Hey Guys! So this is the first part of the battle. Depending on where I go with the ending I can't promise that the end of the war will be in the next chapter. It may be in the next. Thank you all for staying so dedicated to this story and thank you so much for reviewing. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thanks again!


	42. Chapter 42: Queen Of Aaa

Chapter 42: Queen of Aaa

Marceline rolled up the battle plans on the wooden table and handed them to Finn as she jumped on top and drew a smiley face with spray paint. Grabbing the cartoon of bug milk from one of the innocent servants in the tents, the vampire queen then straightened her voice and began her summoning.

"Maloso Vobiscum et cum Spiritum"! She called out, jumping off the wooden table as the wood burst into flames.

From the center a portal sliced open, flames spurting out of it as a sinister echo cackle filled the inside of the tent. Finn and the two candy royals looked away as the flames grew tall and violent on the wooden table. Once the light had blinded them less they turned their heads to the scene to see the lord of his demons staring down at Marceline a bit irritated with his hands on his hips and his shiny black shoes tapping.

"If this is about getting another speeding ticket while flying at night I swear Marcy I,"

"Dad it's not about that. There's a war happening between the Nightosphere and the realm of Aaa. The Lich king and Hannah Abadeer are trying to take over the realms"! Marceline explained.

Hudson scratched his chin. "Hannah Abadeer? Aaa you say". He questioned looked to see Prince and Princess Gumball. His mouth twisted into a smile as he let out a laugh.

"Oh I get it now. This is the doppelganger dimension. Alright sooooo….what do you need me for kiddo? A check? Not sure if it'll save your little friends which I'll probably expect to see in my own Nightosphere after they all perish". Hudson Said, morphing his face into a demonic appearance, causing Simon's face to turn pale and faint.

Marceline gasped and ran to the human, lifting him up by the shoulders. He moaned from the fall, trying to open his heavy eyelids, fixing his glassed.

"Is that a human"? Hudson asked, speeding in a blink of an eye next to the man.

Simon groaned opening his eyes and then shrieking at the sight of the demon. Hudson looked at his watch, hearing it ticking away.

"Hmm, seems I haven't eaten yet. Oh well, I can do take out today". Hudson said as Simon screamed and hid behind Marcy as her father's soul sucking mouth formed, showcasing his terrifying teeth.

"Dad stop, this is Simon. He used to be the Ice King. He saved me when you abandoned me and mom died. Cut the shit"! Marcy screamed, hiding Simon. The human male shook, covering behind the vampire girl. Hudson sighed and shrugged.

"Oh, ok then. Never mind. How do you do Simon". Hudson said warmly holding out his hand to the human.

Simon nervously reached out his shaking hand, clasping onto the demon.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance". He said sheepishly.

Finn was growing impatient. They were running out of time. The sun wouldn't set completely for another couple of hours due to the summer solstice. Before darkness would overshadow the land, they would run out of lines of soldiers and the war would be lost by early nightfall. There had to be something that Hudson could do for them.

"Mr. Abadeer please. We need to help us or else the Nightosphere in Ooo will cease to exist". Finn said coming forward.

Hudson blinked for a moment staring at the human.

"Can I at least eat this one? Not because he is trying to tell me what to do but I can read his deep thoughts and I know he's your lover". Hudson said hissing to him as he gulped.

"Dad stop"! Marceline yelled pulled at her father suit, away from Finn.

"Watch the suit pumpkin, it's Armani". Hudson said brushing off the material.

"For fuck sake dad please we need you! I need to control the shadow slender demons from the Nightosphere. We need them to fight for at least a couple hours against the Nightosphere demons. Please, without them, we can't win this war"! Marceline pleaded.

Hudson looked to her and shrugged. "Ok, fine, be responsible though, I just got them cleaned". He said pulling out a set of keys and handing them to Marceline.

He lifted the cuff of his sleeve checking the time once again.

"I actually have to get going, hun". He said patting Marcy's head.

He smiled to Finn, as the human watched him come closer to him.

"Take care of my little princess, human". He said warmly, harshly Tousling Finn's hair.

The human then gasped for breath as he felt Hudson's blueish gray hand around his neck, crashing him.

"Or else I'll crush you into bug juice". He threatened, towering over Finn in size and showcasing his soul eating mannerism.

He smiled and let go of the human who gasped for hair and fell to his knees, planting his hands to the grass. Hudson gave the group one last wave and hopping on the table, engulfing himself in a circle of high flames before disappearing into the darkness. Bubblegum came to Finn's side and threw his arm over her shoulder, helping him to stand and asking if he was ok. Marceline swung the keys around with her finger, snatching a red whistle. With a huff of breath she blew into it as hard as she could. Despite her efforts nothing came out.

"Is it broken"? Gumball asked.

Suddenly the sound of moaning and anguish filled the tent. The shadows from the table, chairs and crates of storage disappearing, covering the ground like a spilt dark liquid, morphing into slender figures. Marceline looked down at the present few of them and nodded, murmuring something in latin to them. Shaking the tents with their moaned, everyone kept their balance and watched as the shadowed flew from underneath the tent, smoothly moving through the grass like a fish in water. Marshall threw open the tent door, looking concerned.

"Did I just see a bunch of freakin shadows fly into the battle field or is the red bull getting to me"? Marshall asked, feeling his head.

Marceline smiled and ran past Marshall to overlook the battle scene. The shadows were fighting. With the sun still setting, they were invincible as they grabbed the enemy army by the ankles, fighting them as long as their weight laid on the grass. The soldiers let out cries of anguish as the shadows attacked, weakening the first front lines of the enemy, allowing time for doctors and volunteers to take away the wounded.

"This is awesome"! Marceline called out throwing her fist into the air with excitement.

Gumball and rest of the gang ran out after her to see the site themselves. The enemy lines were being plowed through by the shadow slender demons. They worked carefully and quickly, taking down hundreds of soldiers within minutes

"We might just win with these guys". Finn said as he watched.

Gumball twisted his mouth in protest.

"Depends, how long can they fight like that"? PG asked looking to Marshall and Marceline.

The vampires looked to each other for an answer.

"I don't know probably until there's no more light defining their silhouettes". Marshall said scratching his head and looking out onto the field.

The army was strong with the shadows, but they could only attack for so long as long as there was light. Finn felt the heat from Flame Princess' fire caressing his skin. He looked to the side to see her next to him, watching the scene.

"Flame Princess, you can give them light". She looked to him puzzled for a second and then saw the entire crew staring at her also.

"I see what you're saying Finn". Gumball said caressing his chin and studying the young royal.

"You're majesty with your permission we could use your army once night fall approaches, send them in against the enemy with the shadows and then both advances could work together. They give you reinforcements and you give them light fighting side by side". Gumball said.

FP held her hands behind her back and thought for a moment. The two parties working together did make a fair combination. The shadows needed light to fight and the flame army needed quick reinforcements due the risk of the demons overpowering them and trying to extinguish their flames.

"Send my army in no sooner than nightfall, I'll need at least a couple hours to station more of my soldiers". Phoebe said with a smile.

Bonnie gave her a small smile, despite their differences, Flame Princess was a very good leader. Her sacrfices were not only saving Aaa, but Ooo also.

"Wait hold up, how do we know that the Nightosphere won't send in the water demons right when we send in our flame army"? Marshall asked, ruining the small glimmering hope that the army had a chance of winning.

The sound of a plane flying through the pink evening sky caught the attention of the gang. Bubblegum and Marceline held onto their long hair blowing in the wind as the site of a yellow plane alongside an orange and white one came in for landing.

"Everybody in the tents"! Marshall called out, slicking his own messy hair back blowing in the wind.

As the planes started to land the gang ran into the tents. Their bodies shifted to the entrance, waiting for their faithful friends to come through. Jake and Cake landed, almost forcing the entrances of the tents to collapse from the pressure of the propellers. Finn and Marshall grabbed hold of the battle plans, protecting them from flying away as the two animals ran into the tent.

"We got trouble". Jake said with worry in his eyes. Cake caught her breath and frantically looked around for the candy princess.

"Bubblegum honey do you still have that memory readin device dudat"? Cake asked.

Bubblegum reached into her pocket curiously and pulled out the gold ring, handing it to the cat. Gumball looked at her nervously.

"Cake what was the status report. What did you guys just see"? Cake no attention to him and put the device of her head.

"Hang on baby. Y'all need to see this for yourself". The cat murmured, shooing everyone away from the back of the tent where she could showcase what she saw.

"Show me the Lich's army". Cake said closing her eyes.

Smoke appeared to come from the tent and swirl in circles in the air. The coloring of the tent grew lighter and resembled the pink of the sky outside as if the back of the contraption had disappeared. The gang gasp to then see the enemy army from below and as the vision got closer, Gumball stepped forward dropping to his knees in shock. There was Fionna alongside Hannah and the Lich, sitting high on skeleton Monochromicorns overseeing the army. Fionna looked very different. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, She was draped in black and red armor from the neck down that showed off her waist and hips and her skin was a cold look grayish blue, like Marshalls. Her eyes were locked on the army before her and she sat still and obediently watching as the Lich opened portals on either side of him to create more soldiers, coming from the Nightosphere.

"Um, dude and dudette from the Nightosphere, how many demons and stuff are in that realm exactly"? Finn asked sheepishly. Marshall took a deep breath.

"They are already dead or have never lived so….".

"Every demon we've taken down so far can regenerate as long as the Lich keeps that portal open". Marcy finished.

The gang let out gasps and voices of concern. Cake looked at Fionna, her eyes turned downcast. She feared this would be the last time she would ever see her again. It disheartened her to know that this Fionna wasn't even the real human girl. The Cake bowed her head, depressed at the thought of the real Fionna was forever lost. Aqua came through the tent and immediately saw Gumball on his knees, eyes locked on the screen. Cake couldn't turn around to see the girl but she felt a frizz run up her tail, sensing something wrong. Just as the water princess was about to put her hand innocently on Gumball's shoulder, PG pointed to the screen.

"Wait what's that"! Gumball yelled, pointing to the edge of the screen where he saw a bit of water, hitting the edge of the green banks.

"They're on the peninsula. There's water there"! Gumball said excitedly.

Aqua stepped back, seeing that she was getting attention from everyone in the tent but Cake and Gumball.

"Somebody tell Aqua that I".

"I'm right here my king". The girl interjected, pushing back her long dark turquoise hair. Gumball stood up and looked to her surprised.

"Oh…Aqua…I was just about to fetch you. We need your army". Gumball said walking towards her.

She nodded and smirked admiring his handsome features in the dim lighting.

"I'm you're servant Ben, tell me what you desire". Gumball felt his face flush as he looked around to the rest of the crew to see their confused and flushed appearances. PG straightened his voice and pointed to the memory on the screen.

"Can your ships create a sneak attack from this peninsula"? He asked as he turned his back to her, motioning for Finn to hand him the most recent battle plans.

Aqua followed him and came to his side at he took the plans and started plotting.

"My ships can dive underwater and resurface".

"Excellent, I'll need the ships to resurface immediately and then for your army to attack, the problem is can they get on land fast enough"? Gumball asked concerned, tapping his fingers on the table.

"This would be a perfect time for it to rain too, just look at that fire army". Finn commented looking at the flame troops lined up a mile or so in front of the Lich.

Gumball's eyes widened.

"Finn you're a genius"! Gumball exclaimed then looked to Aqua.

"You've told me before in confidence that your troops can hail from the sky when it rains can your general create clouds and hail the soldiers"? Gumball asked.

Aqua put her hands on her hips looked at the plans on the table and then looked to the sky outside the tents.

"Yes we can do that".

"Wonderful, so once the army hails from the ground, have them attack the fire demons and it at all possible try to see if your army can take out these portals".

"You're asking me to drown the Lich, you know that right"? She questioned, lifting one eyebrow to him.

Gumball nodded and looked to her sweetly. Taking her hand gently he kissed him, looking deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"Anything is possible". He whispered, trying to connect to her his deep desire to beat this army.

Dark blue blush formed in Aqua's face as she looked away for a second.

"Alright, I'll send my troops". She said as Gumball smiled.

"But, I have to go with them to make sure all my soldiers are in order". Her eyes softened. Gumball responded to this look and let go of her hand.

"So this may be the last time I see you. I know you love her, but can you see me off"? She asked of him.

Gumball looked to the crew. They all watched emotionless, curious as to what he would do. He locked eyes with Marshall who just looked away from him curtly. Gumball put his hand gingerly on Aqua's back and escorted her out, closing the tent behind him. The two made their way to the edge of the bank. Gumball stared out onto the field as he had been doing for the last few hours.

"Ben". Aqua said grabbing his attention.

PG looked to her and noticed how close she had gotten to his face.

"Kiss me". She whispered with plea in her voice.

Her whole body smelt of sea water as she was inches from him. PG pressed his lips together and looked out to the army. Being affectionate with Water Princess was very difficult for him. They were an arranged marriage at this point if Fionna didn't survive. From the look of the enemy army, he wasn't sure if she would. He had a sinking feeling in his chest that Aqua with her powerful army might drown the Lich, along with Hannah and Fionna. The choices were growing slim at this point and all available advances had to be made. Nightfall was approaching and that portal needed to be closed. Gumball turned his face to the water princess and closed his eyes, locking his lips with hers. Despite the shape of her lips being similar to Fionna's, Gumball still tasted nothing but salt water and uneasiness. He backed away from her and straightened his voice again. Looked less pleased than she hoped she curtsied to him.

"You'll have a queen after this is all over". Aqua said as she then left him turning her back to him as she walked away.

A smirk curled on her lips as she heading down to the bay to unleash her troops onto the Lich's entire army.


	43. Chapter 43: Rising Tide

Chapter 43: Rising Tide

"HOW MANY TIMES DOES MY TAIL GOT TO FRIZZ OUT BEFORE YOU HEFFERS REALIZE WHEN WE CAN'T TRUST SOMEBODY"! Cake screamed as Gumball came back through the tent.

"Cake she",

"She's nothing but a two faced scheming seaweed eating trick that is probably on her way to kill my baby so she can be queen"! Cake screamed making her way to Gumball, claws out.

"I swear I outta turn your ass into pop rocks you bone headed",

"Alright relax kitty"! Marshall said flying after the cat and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you thinking letting her take out the Lich"? Marshall scolded, holding back Cake who was prevented from growing in size by the vampire.

"Cake I need you to fly after her and make sure no harm comes to Fionna, if she sees you monitoring her she knows that I will not only tear up our agreement but that I have commission from our pact that I can arrest her, execute her too if popular demand arises".

Marshall let the white and orange cat go who stared up at Gumball unamused as she dusted herself off.

"Fine, I'll go but if I suspect anything I'm going after that water hoe and reducin her to a damn puddle".

"You may alter the operation"! Gumball pointed out as Cake went towards the tent entrance.

She paused herself and turned around to face him.

"It's your kingdom or your bride. Let's not play games though…it's always been your kingdom over Fionna even though she's the one that's been saving the damn place since she was twelve years old. So go ahead, let her down once again. This time if she dies, your kingdom will as well". She said harshly, throwing back the slit of the tent.

Gumball huffed a sigh and bowed his head.

"I better go get my army out there. I've wasted enough time in here". Flame Princess said as she walked toward the exit.

"Phoebe". Finn said, taking hold of her wrist with his hand.

She looked to him and blushed mirroring the color on his cheeks. Marcy and Bonnie watched this, about to hop in at any moment. Finn made his grip on her tighter, looking away.

"Be safe". The human boy said smiling to his ex.

Phoebe smiled back, initiating a hug. Bonnie let out a small gasp, with the thought of Finn being burned alive. To her and Marcy's surprise, he was not. He held her close like her would one of them, secured from any flame that would catch onto his body. The armor protected him from this potentially fatal embrace. The two girls watched their man hold the flame princess in his arms. In their hearts they felt a strange sinking sting, watching the color on Finn's face. They looked to each other with light insecurity as they then broke apart. They crossed their arms as Finn waved her goodbye outside the tent and turned to his two lovers. He let out a small laugh and came towards the both of them, his head buried in between both of their shoulders, kissing each neck tenderly and wrapping hands around their slim bodies.

"She looks at me the way she used to and it makes me blush, I'm sorry. You both know that I love the junk out of the two of you". He said running his hands over their backs and sides of their bodies.

"Hug her like that again and I'll drink the red from your face and the rest of your body". Marceline warned as she and bonnie hugged him back.

"And I'll make sure you can't get away". Bonnie said sweetly.

"Noted". Finn murmured, pressing his forehead against each of theirs. They exchanged affection with him kissing his jaw and nose in return lovingly as he hugged them both tight in a group embrace.

Gumball pinched the space between his eyes, suffering a migraine from all the stress and drama.

"I need caffeine". He murmured under her breath, nudged past Marshall involuntarily and leaving the tent.

The vampire glared at him as he left and turned his attention back to the trio. He couldn't understand how that human boy could make those two girls so happy. They weren't anything alike but when the three of them were together, there was a union. He thought of Fionna and wondered how she would win this war if she were here. When she was around, it seemed as though she helped find the solution to any problem with only her calloused and fearless hands. With her out of the picture and in real danger, there was a void that would forever remained unfilled in the hearts of everyone in Aaa if they were to lose this war.

Aqua rode on one of her ships under the water of the bay as they drew closer to the banks. The water was dark and murky but those in the water kingdom were never at a disadvantage no matter what the status of the element was. As they approached the surface, the dark pink and purple of the sky reflected on the top of the water's surface as the ships pushed past the barrier of water separating them from the atmosphere. One of Aqua's generals approached the princess from behind. His seaweed hair was short and tied in a low ponytail which barely brushed his shoulder armor made on conch shells.

"Your grace, we are approaching the surface what are our orders once we penetrate the waters"? Aqua held her hands behind her back, staring up at the top of the surface as the ships moved closer to breaking the barrier.

"Yield from anchoring, I want my troops in tidal combat". The commander seemed taken aback by this request.

Aqua's kingdom possessed a certain amount of skills which involved morphing from a base of water anywhere in the realm. It was a tactic that she had perfected for herself as well as for threat of attack. With her army, she would summon the commanders to morph into the clouds to hail rain which would then produce her army on dry land after moments of what would seem like innocent drops of rain hitting the grass. From there the soldiers would reshape into their normal bodies and attack instantly.

"Your majesty, in order to execute Tidal Combat, we would be risking taking out the entire army including the future queen of Aaa". Aqua fell silent for a moment before answering.

"You are addressing the future queen of Aaa. Now do as I command or I will execute you along with this battle strategy and find someone else to take orders, not suggestions". She said sharply and curtly as the general bowed to her with her back still facing him as he walked away to follow the order.

Aqua breathed in the water around her closing her eyes. She did not favor murder, but it was for the good of Aaa. With Fionna as Queen, she felt that the tomboy would bring to the kingdom more harm than good and Prince Gumball was a fool for thinking otherwise. She could remember the first time she saw the human girl. The site of her repulsed her physically and emotionally.

 **Flash back (five months before)**

Aqua walked up the stairs to the candy kingdom palace of Ooo. Since the rulers of both Ooo and Aaa had discovered one another, an agreement was suggested that few citizens knew of their alternate doppelganger universes for sake of peace. With that said, only few were allowed to visit now and then as long as they stayed inconspicuous. The proclamation of the King's Council applied to all in the diverse realms. Royals like Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum were under a close eye by the royal council. If neither were married to a spouse of opposite sex by the fifth month of the New Year, their titles would be revoked. Stressed by the situation, both Bonnie and Ben found comfort in one another as they dealt with the crisis in different ways. Bonnie confided in Marceline and Gumball was forced to confide in Marshall due to the vampire's telepathy. Bonnie suggested that Ben mate with a princess of Ooo and she would do so vice versa.

Bubblegum and Marceline did not attend the ball that Aqua was invited to. The girls felt that too many doppelgangers in one place may make heads turns. Little did she know that she wasn't the one that would be basked in the light of attention by the guests. Aqua rolled her shoulders back and entered the ballroom. She held her head high, walking across the floor. Peeking an eye here and there she noticed that only a few citizens spotted her for a moment and then carried on with their usual business. From across the floor she noticed the male version of the candy princess. His features were striking, exactly like hers, except they were carved to look more defined as a male. His smile was warm and invited as he talked to a peppermint maid, identical to the princess' squire.

The creature completed her conversation with the handsome monarch and then carried on. He met her gaze, giving her a warm smile as he made his way to the water princess. She could feel droplets dripping off her skin from nervousness as he approached her. Lightly she pressed any site of wrinkling in her turquoise floor length dress. The site of him coming towards her made a shiver come across her bare shoulders. Aqua removed her long white glove and held her hand out to Gumball as he was within a few feet of her. Gingerly he took her bare hand and bowed to her elegantly, bringing the back of her hand to his soft sweet lips.

"My lady, it is an honor to have you so kindly visit my kingdom". He released her hand, holding his hands behind his back as he smiled to her sincerely.

"The honor is all mine, your majesty". She said curtsying.

PG held out is bent arm to the water princess, offering the hook of it to her. She latched onto him and was led across the room. They were in their own little world for a second, at least Aqua believed so.

"Have you found time to read over my doctrine for a potential union"? Gumball asked in her ear.

His breath tickled her skin. The contact between air from his breath and water made her shiver a bit.

"I have, although I hope that I will get an actual marriage proposal and not some piece of paper". Aqua said as Gumball chuckled.

"Indeed, I'll have to perfect my romancing I suppose. Believe it or not I haven't swooned many ladies in some time, at least not on purpose. My social skills are often as dull as stale graham crackers". Gumball said blushing a bit. Aqua smiled to him, resting the side of her head on his arm.

He blushed brilliantly at the site of this.

"I think you are plenty charming on your own. I must be the luckiest girl in this room to have the attention of such a handsome and sophisticated royal like myself". Just as Aqua finished her sentence the room fell silent.

Even the music paused and replaced by the sound of and gasped and murmurs. Gumball noticed this change in the atmosphere and unhooked himself from Aqua. He twisted his body around and stood grounded facing the entrance. A fair skinned girl approached the party. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching her backside. The soft looking silk floor length grown she wore hugged her tightly. The royal blue complimented her elegantly, with silver crystals that decorated the top of her sweetheart neckline. Fionna came forward from the open doors of the ballroom and made her way shyly into the room. The only sound was the music of her heels making contact with the marble floor. Gumball had his eyes glued to his kingdoms guardian. She looked stunning. Much to her protest and after hours of debating, screaming, tears and slight bloodshed, Fionna was not wearing her signature hat to Gumballs surprise. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and was dressed with small crystals that decorated her locks, pushing them off the right side of her face. Her gown flowed perfectly around her body. The dress showed off the effect of an accentuated waist, showcasing off her feminine figure. It was stunning on her. Anyone that didn't know her for whatever reason would've believed she was a princess. Fionna's face was flushed red. Tonight of course had been the night Cake was on her date with LM. She was pressured by her boyfriend to skip the ball and go out with him. Considering the urgency in his Morse code, Cake couldn't say no. Her loyalty to LM had earned her an engagement ring at the end of that night. Gumball looked to Aqua sheepishly.

"Please excuse me". He said bowing to her and making himself walk over to the blonde in the blue dress.

Aqua's eyes grew cold watching the girl. She stood in the middle of the floor and aimlessly looked around at those staring at her. Aqua felt the need for attention was overbearing, unless the girl truly had no idea what she was doing or what was going on. She watched Gumball greet the blonde. He performed the same welcoming gesture to her, bowing, kissing her hand and intently looking into her eyes. Aqua felt steam from boiling water escape from her ears, watching the crimson red on the blondes face form. She walked away, frustrated, keeping her site on this unknown princess. It was beyond her, the true identity of the girl but there was something familiar about her, perhaps a certain trait that reminded the princess of someone from Ooo.

As the night went on, Aqua watched impatiently as the girl remained on Gumballs arm most of the night. He was gentle with her. A smile never left him face as the two laughed, drank together and to Aqua's surprise, goofed around a bit. Guests laughed as they talked to the prince about a serious matter and then watched him become interrupted by the site of Fionna dabbing his nose with frosting to distract him. The prince's face twisted in disapproval to Aqua's delight but then morphed into a comical side eye to her dismay. Every second she stared at the girl, made her grow more and more infuriated. She demanded to know who this pale creature was and what she was.

An hour or so later, Aqua found herself exploring the hall way of the castle with a glass of champagne in hand, she walked down the corridor, away from the nonsense of Gumball and his mystery companion.

"All this is definitely all for him and let me tell you something bunny, he doesn't deserve it." An unfamiliar voice said from behind one of the doors down the hall. Aqua found this exchange interested and quickly paced down the corridor to discover which door, held this secret exchange.

"Dude it's not for him. I'm trying to blend in and if you were really my friend you wouldn't criticize me for",

"Don't give me that bullshit about blending in"! The dark haired floating boy said, getting up in personal with the girl.

"When have you EVER cared about blending in Fi"?!

"Fi"? Aqua whispered to herself, watching the exchange in the dark study room between that blonde bimbo girl and a vampire. Aqua's eyes widened, realizing who this mystery boy was. He looked just like the vampire girl of Ooo, Marceline Abadeer. They were identical in body, except for features of opposite sex. He wore a black and red plaid shirt, jeans and red sneakers. His black hair was messy like hers and his eyes were cold toward the blonde girl. Aqua looked at her again. She still couldn't tell who this girl was. If she knew what species she was, chances are she could figure it out.

"I know you like him"! Marshall said smirking as Fionna turned away.

"I do not, I did this all to look civilized because everyone in this kingdom thinks I'm a joke".

"You know whats a joke? You continuing to lie to me when I can read your damn thoughts, blondie. You like him and I think you're being a moron because he only is interested in things that will benefit him. So what are you going to give him huh, girly? If you dress up like this despite your own badass pride I can only imagine what else you'd do for him". Marshall said cruelly, grabbing at a bit of her dress.

Fionna pressed her hand into his chest, pushing him off.

"Alright, we are done here. I'm going back to the party". Fionna said about to head to the entrance.

Aqua panicked for a minute. The size of her body shrunk as she melted into the carpet of the hallway. Exchanging her normal body for that of a damp spot into the floor she inconspicuously moved herself under the doorway, tight to the floor in the form of water, and frantically searched for a site of water. Suddenly she sighed in relief seeing a knocked over goblet on the desk a few feet above her. While male Marceline and the girl argued she made her way up to the desk like a backwards waterfall and slid her liquid into the goblet, continuing to spy on this peculiar couple.

Marshall ran his hand through his black hair, a trick her knew seduced Fionna by the look of her pink cheeks. He smirked at her.

"Come on Fionna, let's get out of here. Let's go strangle some pixies or maybe you can even help me with a new song I'm thinking of releasing soon". Marshall suggested as Fionna crossed her arms and looked away for a second, thinking.

The realization hit Aqua finally. Fionna was the female doppelganger of Finn the human. It was no wonder she couldn't recognize her, she never saw Finn without his hat. Marshall got closer to Fionna, His cold fingers lifted her chin, sending chills down her spine as his forehead pressed against her. Fionna felt her heart might give out. Marshall smiled, hearing it beat against her chest. He was confident she would leave with him. He was used to getting her to go along with him no matter what the situation.

"I know you're going to say yes to me,….so let's just go". Marshall said with a smirk, caressing underneath her chin.

Fionna moved herself away from him, stepping back.

"Can you not do that all the time? I'm not that same little girl anymore that you used to tease and torture".

Marshall let out a low chuckle shaking his head and flying over to her as she backed away.

"Is that so?" Marshall said lightly pushing Fionna into a recliner behind her and floating inches from her face.

"I'll continue to treat you like this until you finally admit it". Marshall purred as he played with a few locks of her hair, running them through his long slender fingers.

"What….what am I admitting"? Fionna asked nervously as Marshall sighed and ran his cold fingers over her soft pale skin from her shoulder to down her bare arm.

He was quiet for a moment, wanting to drop the subject already. He knew how she felt about him, but forcing it out wasn't getting him anywhere. His eyes softened looking at her, wanting to kiss those sweet pink lips. He didn't have the heart, or the undead one at that to put himself on her, he couldn't unless he sensed some way, shape or form that she wanted him. Marshall grabbed her by the waist, making Fionna yelp a bit as he pulled her into the air. One arm wrapped around her body, the other hand locked with hers as they floated above the ground together.

"What are you doing, man"? Fionna asked, feeling Marshall's feet underneath her own weight, balancing her on top of him.

"I wish you didn't dress up like a princess for him". Marshall murmured running his hand gently up and down her back.

Fionna was in a trance, almost as if he was hypnotizing her with those deep red irises.

"Why". She found herself questioning him, as if involuntarily.

She regretted that question, embarrassed as to how she found herself even asking that. Marshall looked at her a bit downcast as he placed her arms around his neck and caressed her hips and back. They began to slowly lower to the ground.

"Because…..I thought you were MY very own princess". He whispered, playing with her long blonde hair as they landed on the carpet.

Fionna's face was brilliantly scarlet. Reading her thoughts, the vampire could tell she was confused and conflicted. Behind all this bewilderment, he revisited their memories together, reading her thoughts. There was always an attraction between them and it all started the moment he played dead in the graveyard after kidnapping Cake. Fionna gently gripped Marshall's shirt looking into his eyes. She was scared in addition to being confused. After all this time, she feared that this whole intervention was just another set up, another trick pulled by Marshall to see her blush and get emotionally like "The good little girl she was".

Marshall took a deep breath, staring into the blue pools that were her Irises. "Fionna I",

"Fionna, are you in there"? The candy prince called from outside the study, knocking slightly on the door.

Fionna and Marshall broke apart. The vampire king gave her a disappointed look followed by a slight wink and smirk before dashing off in a shadow. In a matter of seconds, it was as if he was never even there with her. Prince Gumball came through the door, making his way towards her.

"Fionna what are earth are you doing in here, I've been looking for you". He said with a bit of concern in his voice.

Fionna immediately changed her facial expression to a slight smile and blush and turned to the prince.

"Welp, here I am". She said pushing a strand of hair from her face.

Gumball looked to her unsure for a moment and then smiled holding out his pink hand to her. She took it carefully as he opened the door for her and led her back to the party. Aqua glared at the site. The girl was trouble. If Marceline was the queen of the Nightosphere and the lord of all darkness, so was this Marshall kid. This female version of Finn was not who Prince Gumball should be with and she was determined to break them apart. After morphing herself back into her normal body, Aqua exited the study and followed closely behind the couple as inconspicuously as she could. As she reentered the party with a few others, she watched as Gumball brought Fionna into the center of the dancefloor. With a smile he whispered something in her ear that made her face flush and made her mouth twist into a nervous chuckled. Aqua was growing more infuriated. This human peasant was stealing the affection of her potential husband. If this kept up, she feared Gumball would terminate the union. Something needed to be done. An idea hit her as she watched Gumball place his hand on the girl's waist and watched their hands interlock while their elbows bent in the air. Finn wasn't exactly graceful and if he wasn't, perhaps she wasn't either. Without drawing much attention to herself, Aqua made her way over to the buffet table. She looked up at the ceiling for a hanging chandelier or light that could potentially hurt the little pretender. As she approached the table of delicacies ornately displayed on the buffet table, she thought that maybe simple and sight was better. Aqua leaned against the table, watching the two of them waltz, chuckling to herself, seeing Fionna's poor footwork. She could almost see her stepping on the prince but regardless he still looked down at her smiling despite his pain.

It sickened Aqua, she wanted to end his pain right then and now. Enough was enough. Slightly she grasped the edge of a bowl of circular small orbs in a bowl and tipped the pink glass. She smirked watching them fall just as the couple waltzed close to her. Fionna gasped, feeling her weight pull her down from a slippery floor below her. Aqua and a few others gasped and jumped out of the way as Fionna's body went down, splitting the table in half and forcing the desserts to fly off the table onto the floor on other guests and also onto herself. Gumball stepped back looking at Fionna in shock as she opened her eyes weakly and stared horrified at him and her present situation. Gumball tried to ask if she was alright and reach out to her but the sound of the crowds laughter and low murmurs blocked him out as she looked at her soiled gown.

She slipped trying to get up from the broken table, letting plates crash around her as she stood. Half of her breast showed, revealing her tan strapless bra. The whole room spun around her as she looked around and covered her chest. Tears forming in her eyes and heat stinging her face from embarrassment. Picking up what was left of her dress she got up and ran out, shoving past Gumball and heading to the door.

"Fionna, wait"! Gumball called out, trying to reach for her as she past him and ran to the exit.

His eyes grew with guilt and sympathy. Aqua's smirk was quickly hid as he looked up to her just as the crowd moved away from the scene and the servants came in to clean up. Aqua folded her arms and came towards the Prince an innocent yet coy look on her face.

"Well that was quite an adventure". She said, folding her hands in front.

Gumball sighed looked to her and then looking at the door that Fionna had just ran through, leading into the garden.

"Poor thing. I hope you never considered her for a bride. The poor creature doesn't seem fit for this type of lifestyle". Aqua commented sweetly, looking to Gumball to assurance.

The Prince looked at her a bit surprised, yet sheepish. "What? No. I never really thought of her in that way, she's just a good friend". Gumball said a bit hesitant as if trying to convince himself.

Aqua put a hand on her hip looking suspiciously at him.

"Well, let me make it clear right now that if we marry, I don't wish to see her around the palace often". She said sternly sticking her nose up to the ceiling.

Gumball looked to her peculiarly as if it was the strangest request he had ever encountered.

"Why should I allow you to make that kind of decision? Fionna is my bodyguard, and friend and my kingdoms guardian". Gumball said stating Fionna's title.

Aqua twisted her mouth into displeasure.

"Are you sure you want bodyguard that is very close with a vampire king. Evil usually follows close behind in that situation. I saw her talking intimately with the double of Marceline Abadeer. I'll be frank, Marceline hasn't exactly brought peace to Ooo". Gumball looked to Aqua and then looked to the glass door to the garden.

"Is that so? I must try to keep Fionna closer if that be the case. She wouldn't betray me".

Aqua was becoming closer to erupting like a time bomb.

"Why would you ever insist on keeping her around you when you are so close to becoming king after marrying me. You need me Ben! That girl's a disaster and you know it"! Aqua exclaimed, causing some guests to turn their heads to this confrontational conversation.

Prince Gumball's soft eyes turned cold to Aqua.

"She's my disaster…and I'll never fall disloyal to her". Aqua's blue eyes turned black with envy and frustration.

"I've grown fond of you, Aqua, but my agreement to this union of marriage must come with everything in my kingdom, including Fionna".

With that, Gumball walked past Aqua, toward the door in which Fionna ran through. Her hand crushed the glass of champagne in her grasp. It wasn't over. The ball wasn't ending for a couple of hours and she believed if she plotted her sentences better, she could still save this arrangement. After watching, the prince run out after Gumball, Aqua pushed her way past guests to follow him. To avoid confronting the two, she crept through the second open glass door to the garden and climbed down the stairs until she was engulfed in the night air as well as the gardens peaceful beauty. Aqua listened closely for any sound of whimpering and or any talking of any kind. Moving her thick hair from her ear she listened in to notice an ongoing conversation behind the hedge in front of her. Curiously, Aqua looked over to see the human girl in her soiled dress and messy hair, sitting on the edge of a fountain with the candy prince. He spoke to her softly, reassuring her as she looked away from him miserable. Aqua narrowed her gave and immediately knew what she had to do to get a closer look. Sinking her body into the ground one more time, she slithered closed to the fountain, under the hedge and toward the marble of the decoration like milk spilling on a table. Sliding herself into the water she then continued to ease drop on the two.

"I'm so…so sorry man, I really", Gumball put a finger to Fionna's lips hushing her.

"Fionna, it's alright, I appreciate all the effort. I'm the one who should be sorry. I scolded you last time and shouldn't have forbid you from coming to this one for being yourself". The prince confessed guiltily.

Fionna took her hand gently and moved it from her lips, placing it back on his knee and shook her head. A tear fell down her cheek. Gumball looked to her sadly and looked down at his hands on his knees. He let out a slight chuckle, making Fionna's head turn to him.

"I have to say, the guests at the last ball thought your appetite was very amusing. I'm glad the lemon tarts came out so well". He said kindly as he reached out to Fionna's cheek, gently brushing the tear racing down her skin.

She chuckled herself, wiping her eyes, embarrassed for Gumball to see her this way. She ran her fingers through her hair and grew miserable again, picking out pieces of cookie and cake from her blonde hair. She groaned.

"Well tonight was even more embarrassing. I'm sure everyone is just waiting to see what I do next at your next event".

"There isn't a dull moment once you show up that's for sure". Fionna scoffed at him, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Aqua glared at her through the water, even though she was unable to see the aquatic princess.

"Never a dull moment indeed, if it's not me ripping half my clothes off to fight Ice Queen then it's me ruining my clothes from some clumsy fall or other unplanned accident".

"Maybe you just shouldn't wear clothes at all". Gumball suggested laughing. Fionna looked up to him surprised. His face flushed red like a tomato.

"I apologize that was highly inappropriate. That's something Marshall would probably say". Gumball said, straightening his voice and looking away embarrassed.

Fionna chuckled, punching his shoulder.

"Its ok man, considering half my boob was out tonight, I'm sure that joke would've came out somehow after this ball from other guests". Fionna said as she and Gumball laughed.

The prince shook his head and looked to her smiling sweetly. His hand covered over hers on the edge of the fountain, making her cheeks maintain their rosiness.

"I'm so very sorry for pressuring you. Friends don't do that". Gumball said.

Fionna felt the mood had been massacred as she removed her hand from under his and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, _friend_. I totally agree". She murmured, resting her chin on her fist, looking away.

Gumball reached into his tunic and pulled out a purple handkerchief. The cloth was dipped into the water, startling Aqua and then made contact with Fionna's skin. Fionna turned to him a bit surprised.

"What….what are you doing"? She asked sitting up straight and interrupting him.

"You have a bit of frosting on you. I'm afraid it's distracting me from your lovely features". He said as he then continued to gently wash part of her soiled face.

Fionna brushed him away and rub the rest off herself looking back at her reflection in the water.

"Who cares, they are just ordinary….I'm just ordinary". She said looking into her own eyes in the pool of liquid that was Aqua.

"I beg to differ. I saw every young man in the room steal quite a few glances at you. Nobody ordinary can accomplish that". Gumball said scrunching his nose a bit with envy.

Fionna looked to him curiously.

"Even you"? She asked innocently.

"Even me, what"? Gumball questioned looking into her blue eyes.

He found himself lost in them for a moment as he waited for a response.

"Do you think that I'm…um…..you know….beautiful"? Fionna asked. Gumball smiled seeing the adorable rosiness coloring her skin. He gave no answer but kept looking into her eyes. Fionna found herself trapped in his purple irises and froze as she watched his head motion closer to her. His nose was inches away from brushing against the tip of hers. As that sweet scent of his filled her nostrils she closed her eyes and lifted her chin, awaiting a few more agonizing seconds for him to kiss her. Gumball closed his eyes as he moved in. Just as the tip of his nostril touched the side of hers, he paused. Fionna opened her eyes immediately, afraid that space and time had stopped and prevented her from having this moment. She looked to Gumball, who huffed a sighed, brushing his nose against hers.

"I must return to my guests. I'm glad you are alright, though. Please give me a call when you return home so that I know you are safe". Gumball pleaded as he took Fionna's hand in both of his, looked sadly into her eyes and kissed her skin.

After releasing her, she watched him get up and leave her at the fountain, alone, disappointed and confused.

Aqua stared up at the water's surface coldly revisiting the memory. Ben was inches from her and then he backed off. It had been five months since the incident and she grew infuriated wondering if the two of them had been involved in any similar physical contact since then. Aqua's general came by her side, watching the ship coming closer to ascension.

"On your command, my queen".

"Send troops one through four to the clouds and have them descend within the next three hundred and fifty seconds before we rise". Aqua commanded.

"What are our orders when we ascend to the atmosphere"? The water princess turned around to see the mates of her ship running around.

"Load the cannons while the droplets are descending from the sky". Aqua called out loud to the crew on the ship, She watched as they scrambled, preparing the sails.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw soldiers on different ships, disappearing into the water as if they were phantoms. She watched some of them vanish as they prepared to be evaporated into the clouds from the ocean and then rain down on the army.


	44. Chapter 44: Fire and Water

Chapter 44: Fire and Water

"Uhhh your grace, uh is that going to be a problem"? Cinnamon Bun asked as he and FP led the fire troops into battle on Fire Lions.

Phoebe gasped looking up the sky about a mile from them. The clouds were turning grayer and grayer every second and swirling in the air. Phoebe turned to her trusted adviser quickly.

"Go, tell the commanders to go no further than five hundred paces. I will not have my army rained down on"! She said firmly.

Phoebe looked to the sky once again a bit concerned. She trusted Finn and she knew he would never do anything to put her or her kingdom in harm's way. She looked up to see the Nightosphere army noticing their arrival. They looked at them hungrily, ready to fight. As some charged, the shadows howled and trapped them to the ground, holding them off until the flame army was ready to attack. The shadows broke the bones of the enemy, strangled them and even possessed them to the point of attacking each other. The Flame Princess smirked at the site.

"These guys are going to be a big help". She commented as she watched the shadows take down any demon coming at the flame army with weapons to be used against them.

She watched as one shadows wrapped around the body of a large muscular creature coming at the army with any sort of weapon of water. Flame Princess stopped her army and turned her lion around to signal a stop. The flaming feline let out a roar, stopping the clan from continuing.

"Troops three and four, follow close behind me". She called out and turned around.

An arrow flew through the air, piercing her left shoulder. She looked to the demon shooter whose expression changed from a conniving grin to a shocking realization. Phoebe narrowed her eyes and smirked as the arrow crumbled into ash in seconds.

"NOW'! Phoebe yelled as she and her lion raced forward into the battlefield.

Balancing herself as her lion roared and pawed at demons, Phoebe pulled out a weapon of her own and loaded na arrow and bow, setting the tip of fire with her flaring hair. The enemy army started to crowd in as planned. In a few moments the purple sun would finally fall dark which would make the shadows weaker. Phoebe glanced out to the horizon as she continued loaded arrows and shooting them at demons trying to pull her from her lion and throw her off guard. The clouds were darkening. Flashes of light erupted in the sky following lion like roars of thunder. She looked concerned for a moment and then focused her attention on the enemy, shooting as many as she could until her arrows ran out. The flame army fought about the Nightosphere, jabbing them with spears of fire, setting them into flames and burning them violently to the ground.

Cake gasped seeing the damage water princess was causing. The sky was growing with grey clouds and lightening was beginning to strike the ground violently. Lowering herself closer to the ground she searched frantically for both Fionna and Water Princess as she floated in helicopter form in the air. The cat hissed feeling a drop of rain on her fur. The cold water made her shiver as she searched for a nearby tree to perch in. If she didn't like Aqua then, she certainly hated her now. Landing herself on a branch, Cake transformed back to her normal form. Squinting out into the distance as the rain fell, she grew impatient and morphed her eyes into binoculars, frantically searching for her best friend and her worst nightmare. Suddenly she spotted Aqua as she morphed into her normal form, arising from a puddle of water. Her eyes locked harshly on Fionna as she stood in the middle of the battlefield, her guards protecting her as the Nightosphere creatures attempted to attack her.

"Uh uh honey, not today"! Cake called out as she watched Aqua yell out a command.

Lightning struck the ground as the rain violently poured down onto the grass. The Lich noticed the eruption of weather and glared at Aqua as he continued to summon more demons from the Nightosphere. Cake couldn't take her eyes off the scene. As the rain grew less violent, the puddles from the grown seemed to rise up from the land in blobs of water. Bodies of water soldiers formed, armed and stone faced behind aqua in rows of twenty. The water from around the banks of the peninsula slide to shore, providing the left over puddles with more water like a snake coming slithering in the grass.

"Oh my goodness gracious". Cake replied watching Aqua's army multiply by the hundreds, in rows, neatly filed behind her.

Aqua lifted up her palm to the sky slowly, her eyes stone cold and focused on the creature of havoc opening the portals by his sides to the hellish realm of the Nightosphere. With just a small move of her blue lips, the bodies of the soldiers seemed to grow taller. Within seconds their heads seemed to go flat and reach the height of their shoulders. Side by side, they morphed together in perfect harmony, row after row. Their faces disappeared and the tops of what were their heads began to bubble over like the tops of waves about to hit the shore. With a clenched fist from Aqua raised in the air, the soldiers morphed into ten foot waves washed around her and over the Nightosphere army.

Enemies screamed in terror, drowning from the water overpowering them. The Lich let out a scream of anger as he tried to summon even bigger demons to take on the high waves but it was too late for the dark lord to round out any reinforcements. The waves consumed him like a boulder at high tide, washing over him and drowning the enchiridion that floated in the air, open to the land. With the pages soiled, the portals immediately closed, shutting out any more allies from Aaa. Gumballs plan was working, Aqua had taken out the portals, damaged the enchiridion and taken out The Lich.

Water surrounded the dark lord, trapping him in a coat of liquefied strength, exposing his shoulders and head to the air to breathe. Aqua walked over to him, her hand on her hip, while her army continued to take down his army by drowning them in the waves. Hannah and Fionna watched the scene from above and looked at each other coldly. The Demon watched as Fionna's head fell forward. As The Lich was dying, both she and the human girl were using strength. They had combined their immortality to keep the portal open. If any or all were injured, their powers were growing weak. With the enchiridion damp and lifeless, there was no chance of reviving the portals. Their army still outnumbered that of Aaa in a ratio of 4-3.

"Hang on human, it's not over yet. Stay strong, we need your strength to fight. Allow me to take on my son though". She said with a smirk.

Fionna looked up to Hannah and nodded obediently. Aqua came closer to the Lich, the water rose to him mouth, depriving him of air every few seconds as she got closer to him. He coughed and looked deep into her eyes, his small bright green orbs, growing more powerful staring into her soul. Before she could get a word in, everything around Aqua disappeared, her army, the sky, the realm itself and even the ground. She looked around frantically into the darkness, trying not to show fear. This was The Lich possessing her mind, he was trying to tamper with her.

"Show yourself"! She yelled.

"Aqua is it"? He questioned in an echoed voice that rang through her ears.

"How did I ever underestimate your kingdoms superb power? You've wiped out some of my army, weakened my combination of forces with Fionna the human and Hannah Abadeer and most importantly destroyed the enchiridion. Tell me….what do you wish after all this? Him"? The Lich questioned as a pink visual began to appear.

Aqua watched as Ben's face sharpened. The sight of him smiling and holding out his arms to her made her stare all the more. A laugh echoed in the dark space in which Aqua continued to stand.

"Foolish girl. You have underestimated a power far greater than my power or your army's". Aqua stared at the horned skeleton.

Glaring at him with disgust.

"And what would that be? Love"? Aqua scoffed.

The Lich smirked evilly and shook his head. With his hands behind his back he circled the visual of Gumball, his eyes still locked on the water princess.

"We are alike Aqua. We underestimate something so trivial that its vital to our defeat". A visual of Fionna appeared.

Gumball's face lit up as she met him gaze and walked into his welcoming arms.

"Fionna". He whispered, holding her close and hugging her tightly as she embraced him.

Aqua felt disgusted looking at the site.

"This isn't about love, it's about power and the sooner you release me from this sick reality the sooner I can kill that little pale skinned mortal bitch and become queen". Aqua hissed, looking disgusted at the two of them, happily embraced.

It sickened her the thought that he might never love her like that.

"You're forgetting one thing my dear". The Lich cooed, placing a hand on Aqua as she continued to watch the scene.

She huffed a groan and looked at him displeased.

"Pray tell". She murmured.

A blurred visual of another person appeared. His black hair and red shirt were blurred at first but then became clear. He floated, staring at the couple with them. Fionna broke from Gumball much to his disheartened look of disapproval and reached out her hand to Marshall. The vampire took her hand and just before she could walk into his arms, Gumball grabbed her free hand. She stood in the middle of them two of them. Looking back and forth, indecisively.

"There's another in this equation. Kill the girl and he will know right away what you've done before a crown even touches that green hair".

"So what am I supposed to do"? Aqua asked coldly.

The Lich smirked at her, his eyes greedy with lust for disaster.

"Morning approaches soon. Increase your army, take out the flame troops, allow the remaining soldiers including Prince Gumball and Marshall to fight and then, once morning approaches and Marshall is dying, kill the girl". Aqua looked to him suspiciously.

"Why would you help me"?

"Let's not hide our true intentions here, _Simone_ , we want similar things".

With the snap of his fingers, a mirror appeared before Aqua, she looked into it, studying her reflection. Her body in the mirror reflected who she actually was. Smirking she twirled her white hair and pressed down her blue skirt, cackling her normal laugh.

"Become queen and dry out the enchiridion. Bring me back after and I will possess Gumball and make him yours for all eternity". Aqua sighed.

"If it will give me my gumball, hell, of course I'm in", said the disguised Ice Queen.

"Excellent, now do as you will. We don't need your prince charming growing suspicious". The Lich chuckled.

Ice Queen smirked, twirling the hair of her fake body.

"Not even slightly". She said as she shut her eyes.

A smirk continued to paint her face as she came back to reality. The Lich glared at her, his eyes addressing her a message of approval for his defeat. Aqua clutched her fist and consumed the Lich with water. Her struggled in the blob of liquid, drowning inside the watery prison. His body seemed to fall apart, piece by piece he seemed to disintegrate into the water and as the blob of liquid decreased, so did his structure until there was nothing left but a piece of his horn lying on the ground. Cake watched this in horror. Aqua had defeated the Lich with just water. Her tail frizzed up again. Something definitely wasn't right. Aqua glared up to Fionna and Hannah and smirked.

She would do as the Lich commanded even if it meant keeping Fionna alive for a bit longer than she liked. Lifting her palm up to the sky again, Aqua closed her eyes and commanded more rain fall. Thunder shook the earth as it down poured further into the clouds, traveling to the main battle field where flame princess continued to fight with her remaining troops. She looked up to the sky with panic. The sky had changed to the color of a dark purple and orange, minutes away from setting completely. The shadows were still fighting but gathered around her, using her light for fuel. Phoebe looked around. The shadows needed her light. Without them, they would be overpowered by the remainder of the dark army. A vibration rang from her belt. Startled at first, the princess picked up the tin foil wrapped walkie talkie.

"Honey, get out of there! This crazy ass water hoe is making it rain up in here. Go back please. She'll kill you"! Cake hollered.

Phoebe looked around her, the remainder of her army still fought around her, many lay wounded on the grass while others were on the brink of passing out.

"Tell Flame Prince that he was the fuel to my fire".

With that, she hung up and continued to fight off the enemy. Her flaming swords swung at the demons, piercing the air with fire.

"Get out of here. Leave now. I order you! I'll be safe. GO NOW"! Phoebe screamed to the fire soldiers around her.

Before many of them could respond, more demons came onto them, knocking most to the floor. Phoebe looked to Cinnamon Bun. He looked to her surprised and saddened as he watched her slice the heads off demons and pierce their chests.

"Go my friend GO"! She screamed.

She gave him one last glance before looking up to the horizon to see that the sun had officially set. Closing her eyes she let out a battle cry of angry and expanded her flames, making them glow and grow above her head as she dropped her weapons and began to spew fire from her hands to give the shadows more light. She braced herself in a circle of fire, the shadows surrounded her, protecting her as best as they could.

"The troops…..are retreating". Marceline meantioned as she and the gang watched.

Finn watched in horror as saw the flicker of Flame Princess' body lift up the field.

"Somebody go get her"! He screamed to Gumball and Marceline.

"Finn she's holding off the demons, we don't have the troops, she's beating them"! Marceline exclaimed.

Finn's face grew bright with anger.

"We do have troops, I'm a troop myself. How can you let her die?! Fuck this"! Finn yelled as he pushed past Gumball. Marceline floated after her, grabbing his arm.

"Finn don't you'll die". The human harshly ripped his arm from her and glared at her sickeningly.

"I'm going to do what I do best and fight and you can't stop me. I can't let my friend die, there were countless times that I didn't let you or Bonnie die before the three of us were nothing but best friends. Why is she any different"? Finn asked coldly and ran off, pulling out his retractable sword.

Jake followed quickly after him, his shaped morphed into a tank. Marceline watched him go a little disappointed in herself. Finn was right. Flame Princess was holding off the enemy, but it wasn't fair to allow themselves to let her fight alone. Her army had retreated for some reason and that rain was less than a mile from her. Bubblegum ran to Marceline's side.

"You need to go after him what are you doing? He's human he'll die"?! She screamed.

Marceline looked to Bubblegum with downcast and serious eyes.

"We all die sometime sooner or later, even you and me. I need to be fighting by him and you know you do too". She said sternly.

"You guys aren't alone, we are in too Marshall said, revealing his brilliantly sharpened blades. Gumball pulled out Bonnie's gun and handed it to her. He gave her a small smile as she took it and look to him.

"Let's go save our humans for once".


	45. Chapter 45: Eternal Flame

Chapter 45: Eternal Flame

Rain carried over field due to Aqua's order for more troops. Flame Princess continued to fight on her own, using her ring of fire around her as a safe haven for her to throw fire balls as enemies while still granting light for the shadows to attack. Dirt was kicked onto the flames, hurting her as she circled around herself constantly to take on any of the Nightosphere soldiers causing her pain. With a cry of aggravation, her body rose high above the enemies into a dangerous form of fire, engulfing her entire body into a monstrous intimidating form. Like a giant ferocious flame, Phoebe's wrath grew fiercer as she swatted at the enemy and burnt them alive with her flames. A cold drop of rain hit her shoulder, making her cry out in pain and shrink in size. She looked up horrified to see the clouds moving past her and over the rest of the fields where the tents stood. Thunder wracked the clouds, frightening her.

The sound of a horn rang through her ears. It was unlike anything she had ever heard and when she looked over her shoulder, she discovered the grace of this sound. Jake came rolling onto the field with Finn hanging off him, blowing the horn into the air as more troops behind him followed. Phoebe smiled and let out a small laugh. She knew Finn would come to help her. Easiness washed over her as she did not regret sending her troops back for their own safety. Another drop hit her forehead, making her hiss in pain and shrink down even smaller.

"Phoebe"! Finn called out, jumping off Jake and running sword in hand to FP's ring of fire.

The flame princess watched as Finn cut through the enemy, slicing off heads and limbs with impressive combat from adventuring all these years. When attacked by more than one soldier, Finn pulled out his daggers slicing their necks and jabbing their throats grotesquely. Flame Princess stood up and continued to light the grass on fire, making her flames travel towards the Nightosphere demons, making them jump back or set aflame. A few cold raindrops hit phoebe, making her cry out in pain and curse as she continue to fight.

"Hang on princess"! Jake called out as he flew over to the girl in air plane form.

Phoebe looked up weakly to see Jake hovering over her head as a floating umbrella. She looked up guiltily to see his face twitch in pain under her flames.

"Jake don't, don't protect me"! She cried out as she lowered herself to the ground, continuing to shoot fire.

"No way, homie. Not happening this is my bizz too". Phoebe looked around to see the shadows floating around confused as to where their main light source had gone as Flame Princess's ring was about to go out from the rain.

"Jake stop they need me! We need to beat these last few troops and then we can win this".

"What? Are you crazy you'll die"! Jake yelled.

Phoebe looked up to him sadly. His eyes softened with worry and sadness. She and Jake had gotten to know each other very well since they had both been important people in Finn's life. The whole time Phoebe had known him she had seemed to be nothing but dangerous to everything around her, including Finn. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than for all that to change for at least a short time.

"Then I'll die knowing that I didn't cause only destruction in my life". She said sternly.

Phoebe jumped out from Jake field, causing him a bit of pain as her flames hit his fur. He shrunk down to his normal size, dusting himself off frantically as Flame Princess jumped out of her ring and grew herself again into a form entirely of fire even as the rain kept hitting her.

"What is she doing"?! Finn called out.

Marceline and Marshall flew towards the giant fire monster that was flame princess, followed behind by Ben and Bonnie.

"She won't last long. She can't fight and maintain herself".

"That's where we come in Peebs". Gumball said locking and loading his gun as he stopped in his tracks.

Bubblegum turned around out of breath and looked at him concerned.

"What in Ooo are you doing"?! She yelled.

Gumball looked up to her, his eyes cold and serious.

"Go catch up to the others, I'll lead my citizens and attack from the back so the enemy doesn't hit us from the back and sides". Ben said.

Bubblegum looked to him about to protest. Gumball's face flushed as he pointed the gun to his female doppelganger.

"Go!, so help me Bonnie"! He yelled with a bit of crazy in his eyes.

She looked at him shocked and didn't protest after that, running to the others. Gumball turned around to face rows of his volunteer citizens. Butterscotch butler approached him, dressed in female commander attire, saluting the prince. He smiled down at her and then looked out to his citizens. Bubblegum could hear a battle cry from the troops behind her being led by Gumball as she quickly her pace despite her heaving stomach and legs. Marshall and Marceline went right to work, clawing and slicing at demons, transforming themselves when approached by monsters three times their size.

"We need…to stop….the sources"! Marceline yelled out as she swung her ax base through the enemy.

Marshall clawed and sliced through his share of soldiers coming at him with claws and teeth as he thought of what else could be done.

"The water army should've taken out the enchiridion! What else can we possibly do? There can't be more soldiers than this and few troops up ahead"!

"These troops are controlled by a force generating them to continue fighting. If we destroy the source then the creatures will fall"! Marshall looked at her with anger in his eyes from the frustration of fighting.

"Bro, what is the source if the damn book is wet AF"! He yelled.

Bubblegum continued to lock and load her gun, shooting at any demons coming her way.

"You need to take out Fionna and Hannah, they are combined forces with the Lich. We took out the Lich but now we need to weaken the two of them".

"I'm not hurting Fionna, next idea"? He said snarky.

A pounce knocked over Bonnie to the ground. She called out in pain, feeling the bite of a demon hound chew on her shoulder, exposing the flesh.

"Bonnie"! Marceline yelled, smacking off another demon and floating to her.

The candy princess wasted no time and jabbed the hound with her gun. Once off and whimpering and about to attack again, PB held her gun firmly, shooting the brains out of the demon with five bullets. Marceline stared at her shocked as the candy princess turned around and shrugged.

"Bitches". She huffed, her bare pink shoulder oozing purple liquid.

Lightning struck the ground, turning the girls attention to flame princess.

"Marshall you need to go and stop Fionna". Bubblegum called out as she continued shooting the demons.

Gumball looked to her disgusted as he had finally caught up with his own troop, his citizens behind him, doing what they could to fight, even if it meant throwing furniture and rotten fruit at the enemy.

"I'll go stop her, I have the weapon". Gumball said as Marshall noticed him touching the wrong knife which he himself actually was carrying.

He looked to Ben. This was an accident waiting to happen.

"Jake take Gumball".

"On it sista"! Jake called out going on all fours and growing in massive size.

Gumball approached Jake and attempted to jump on, but was caught by the dog before falling. Ben looked to Marshall ontop of Jake. The boys exchanged glances of fear and remorse.

"I'll bring her back"! He called out.

With that Jake started to sprint. With Gumball on his back, the prince continued to use his weapon as a mounted soldier, taking out the enemy from below. Marshall's eyes hardened. He looked out to try and see the rest of the army in the dark with his night vision. Very faintly he could see Fionna, guarding her were at least four lines of troops, the very last of what the enchiridion summoned. Even with those few numbers, Aaa was still outnumbered. Marceline was right, they needed to take out the two standing sources. He could get rid of his mother no problem, but he realize he would probably indeed need Gumball as a distraction to Fionna while he destroyed his mother. Marceline's skull phone buzzed on her hip as she continued to fight. Carefully she reached for it as she continued to fight off the demons one handed with her ax.

"If this is LSP, you gotta call back later girl I'm battling the undead and not as a hobby this time".

"Marceline its Simon, I have some vital information for you guys".

"Talk to me".

"I've regenerated an old computer that I brought to the tent from Princess Bubblegum's lab and I've researched the time table of the eclipse. It seems that the ancient Egyptians believed that this very rare eclipse prevented the course of nightfall to completely travel and that the sun had some kind of dual form of composition that enabled the night to",

"Simon, lets speed this up I'm kicking ass right now but I can't kick ass much longer". Marceline said feeling her arm grow weak and heavy.

"Right right my apologies. Anyway the point is, this night fall during this eclipse doesn't last long. It only gets dark for a few hours, daybreak is on the brink of coming. You and Marshall must get out of there Marcy! If you don't than the eclipse will break the curse of your vampirism".

"Huh I mean that doesn't sound like too bad of a thing". Marceline said as she floated above the demons for a second.

"No Marcy you don't understand, without an alibi to secure your life by turning you human you'll burn from day break and die"! Simon exclaimed through the phone.

"Ok now that…that is not cool". Marceline said through gritted teeth.

"Get out of there, please for lord sake get out"!

Marceline thought for a moment, a bit panic stricken.

"How much time do we have"?

"Approximately an hour and a half, wait Marcy please don't tell me your", Cutting Simon off with a hit of the end button, Marceline put the phone back in her pocket, flying to Marshall as quick as she could.

"Yo, MLA! We got probs". Marceline said watching the vampire boy swing at demons coming his way with two swords in hands.

"Nah really? We have problems? And we were having so…much….fucking…fun at this point"! Marshall screamed, jabbing a demons over and over in the chest.

Blood dripped down his handsome blue grayish face and sweat made his silky black hair stick to his forehead.

"I may die of excitement if it can get any more dope than this". Marshall said sarcastically.

"Oh yea, how's the idea that we have an hour and a half to win this thing or else the sun will come up early and destroy us both is that dope enough for ya"!? Marceline yelled.

"That's", Marshall stopped himself and thought as an idea suddenly came to mind.

"That's actually wicked solid". Marshall said under his breath. In a dash he flew off, sky rocketing into the air horizontally.

"Marshall"! Marceline screamed, even though he couldn't hear her.

"What is he doing"? Bubblegum asked as Finn and she fought back to back against a handful of demons coming at them.

The roar of thunder shook the clouds once more, but this time, rain began to fall. Droplets in great numbers hurled to the ground. Before hitting the grass, they touched the flames of Phoebe making her scream in agony and shrink. Her cries rattled the whole plain, until they grew quieter from her decrease in size.

"Flame Princess"! Finn called out, slicing the demons around him and running to her.

Bonnie continued to fight on her own. Her shoulder burned from the bite that still oozed her blood. Once the demons in her site were clearly she followed Finn, prepared to fight any other than would harm flame princess in her weakened stage.

"Phoebe"! Finn yelled sliding to his knees on the wet grass, kneeling to her.

He panicked taking a moment to look at her quivering and shaking on the wet grass, her coloring was fading from red to blue quickly.

"Oh no, oh no, Marceline help"! Finn called out as he stripped off his body armor, threw off his long sleeve under armor and put it over Phoebe's upper body to keep her warm.

The rain soaked his blue tank top as he lifted her onto his lap and held her, cooing words of comfort as she shivered against him. The vampire queen few over with sweat and blood running down her face and neck. She wiped off the fluids and wasted no time.

"Finn move". Marceline said as she picked up Phoebe and flew her as fast as she could to the tent.

Getting off his knees in an instant, Finn practically slipped as he ran right behind the vampire queen. Bonnie watched them go, looking confused as to what to do. The only troops left were the candy people and she feared that Gumball would be furious if they were left without any sort of alpha. Butterscotch butler tugged on Bubblegum's hand.

"Go along now Princess, we folk will show these grave goerrs a real fight while ye take care of ye friend". She said.

Bubblegum looked down at her and smiled, remembering her dear friend peppermint butler. He would assure her the same way for sure. Butterscotch Butler's eyes grew black and red and from her mouth spewed words of latin as a glow came from her palms toward the demons. Bubblegum looked surprised then ran off wondering if her own servant was so badass.

"Oh my, set her down immediately". Simon said as Marceline carried Flame Princess into the tent. Finn, approached the entrance out of breath soaked to the bone.

"Is she going to make it"? He asked concerned as he entered, followed by a soaked Princess Bubblegum.

"Move aside people, let me at her. I've hailed rain of her before maybe I can help". Bubblegum said as she came quickly to the table that Phoebe was laid on and removed Finn's shirt from on her.

"You know that's not really assuring peebs". Finn stated.

Bubblegum looked at Flame Princess a bit surprised. The rain had come down much harder than expected and because it had, Flame Princess had turned completely blue from lack of oxygen.

"Finn I need you to", Finn looked at her a bit confused and saddened.

Bubblegum sighed and stepped aside from the dying princess.

"Give her oxygen Finn, just don't burn your mouth too bad". Bubblegum said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Marceline and Finn looked at her confused. She looked up to them with her face a bit flushed.

"Just do it already gob damn it"! Bubblegum yelled.

Finn moved in quickly and lifted Flame Princess onto his arm. Her wet body made her heavier against Finn's skin.

"Please wake up, Phoebe, like last time". Finn said remembered the time of their catastrophic first kiss.

Taking a deep breath he locked his mouth with her, breathing into his kiss as much as he could. Phoebe's mouth glowed a bit orange but not much else. A small moan of pain escaped from her lips. Weakly her eyes opened and through her blurred vision she could see her human hero.

"Finn", she said in a raspy voice.

Finn lowered her chin to look at him and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Yea I'm right here phoebe, come on pull through for me, you can do it man". Finn said with tears forming in his eyes as he looked downcast at the weak, close to lifeless blue creature that was one the princess of flames.

Bubblegum folded her arms, looking at the two of them saddened. She felt an ache in her stomach watching the scene. It made her jealous, weak and sad at the same time. Simon put a hand on Marceline to comfort her. She looked at him sadly for support as he then wrapped his arm around her fatherly. Phoebe coughed and let out another moan. A very slight smile curled her lips.

"Do you remember when we were in the vault of bones and I had to save you from that monster without using fire"? Finn smiled and chuckled.

"Yea and then you got him to let me go and do the splits lolz". He said mimicking Flame Princess' angry voice.

She laughed a bit as Finn caressed her face as he continued to hold her, kneeling by the wooden table.

"That was the first time in my life that I felt like a hero instead of evil. I saved you without being who I was". She said sadly.

Finn held her against her chest, burying his head into her blue hair that smelt of ash.

"Phoebe you were never evil". Princess bubblegum said.

Weakly and slowly Flame Princess looked over Finns shoulder.

"I usually don't do this but…..I was wrong…..I was wrong for thinking that about you. I'm very sorry. What you've done today wasn't an act worthy of a villain". PB said coming close to the princess.

Finn let her rest on the table and stepped away from the girls.

"I was threatened by you, but for the wrong reasons. You are more of a hero than any of us. You sacrificed yourself to save your people and sent your troops back to fight alone. That's more bravery than any of us combined and we all appreciate it. You've saved so many people…..including us". PB said sincerely putting her hand over Flame Princess' hand.

Phoebe responded and grasped her hand smiling up to the pink princess.

"I forgive you Bonnie", her eyes seemed to start to grow heavy trying to look up to the princess.

"Finish this fight guys not for me, but for Ooo and Aaa, promise"? She asked raspy with a cough.

Bubblegum opened her mouth to answer but just before a sentence could get out, she felt her hand grow cold suddenly as the pressure once felt from Phoebe's hand no longer existed and fell to her stomach.

"Phoebe"? Bonnie whispered, shaking her shoulder.

"Phoebe"! She called out frantically. Finn came immediately to the table and tried to touch her face.

"Phoebe, no….no look at me damn it, phoebe"! Finn screamed as he lifted her shoulders trying to shake her a bit.

The bit of light that emulated her lips had faded, turning them dark blue and lifeless. PB stepped back feeling the world spin as she felt her head. Her legs felt weak as she stumbled backwards watching the site of Finn holding Flame Princess in his arms rocking her gently and crying into her neck. She felt a force hold her up as she tripped backwards.

"Come on Bonnie, let's give him a second". Marceline said holding up PB with tears running down her face.

The vampire queen looked to her with much remorse and hugged her tightly, leading her out of the tent followed by Simon. As the group left, Finn was left to continue crying into Flame Princess, trying to fight off his tears, fearing the water would just destroy any hope of her coming back at all. Tightly he clutched her in his arms, an action he had wanted to take part in for many years, but now at this point regretted greatly.


	46. Chapter 46: Hannah's Weapon

Chapter 46: Hannah's Weapon

"Remind me again what the plan is here bro"? Jake asked racing towards the dark army with Gumball riding on his back.

"Get me as close as you can to Fionna and then I'll go from there". Jake looked over to glare at Gumball suspiciously.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you"?

Gumball looked to Jake pressing his lips together.

"I've gotten this far in life making it up as I go".

"Oh boy, it was times like this I had nine lives like cupcake".

Gumball twitched his mouth to the side.

"You mean Cake". He corrected.

At the mention of her name, the sound of a feline hiss and howl ran through Gumballs ears from off to the side He and Jake stopped to notice the orange and white creature, hanging on for dear life on a tree branch. Splashes of cold water from the tree was drenching her coat, making her call out in pain. Below her demons were gather, attempting to shoot the feline out of the tree.

"What is she doing?! Why isn't she moving"? Jake asked.

Gumball jumped off the oversized dog.

"Go help her now. She hates water, her powers are weak when she's wet. I'll take care of everything from here".

Jake's jaw dropped at this idea.

"No way man, there's too many demons around, they'll kill you"! Jake exclaimed.

Gumball smirked, unclasping the knife sheath and twirling the dagger between his fingers.

"I think I'll be ok. Now go help Cake". Before Jake could get another word in, PG turned his back to the dog running off.

His arm swung out in defense against the demons who charged at him. With a groan of frustration, his army sliced at their bodies as he ran into them, clutching their throats, jabbing their chest and then kicking their impaled bodies off of the deadly knife. Blood already started to splatter on PG's face and hands. He still his ground firmly as more demons began to close into him. His breathing grew short and his eyes stung from the blood reaching his irises.

"Come on you undead sons of bitches, come at me"!

In a snakelike fashion, a rope tightly wrapped around Gumball's arm that held the knife, clutching him tightly as he tried to pull away in order to keep the weapon in his hand. He let out another scream feeling the pressure of the tight rope dig into his skin, forcing blood to rush into his forearm. His eyes opened to the sky as the sound of a neigh filled his ears. He knew that sound anywhere. In the dark of the night a slender and lengthy figure soared to the sky towards the prince, its white eyes almost glowing like fireflies in the lightless atmosphere. The rope that captured Gumball in the hands of the demons was broke apart by LM's hoof as he rapidly flew towards the prince and swiftly flying over him before landing.

Preparing himself to take off again, Gumball quickly threw off the rope, hoping on top of his old friend. Within a flash they were in the sky away from the Nightosphere army. Gumball's heart beat against his chest as he overlooked the scene from the sky. Peering over to the campgrounds he saw the remainder of the candy army retreating. Many of their limp bodies tried crawling away from what appeared to be the candy people and their weapons of shovels and pitch forks. Some ran past the battle lines and off the field completely, while those still slightly healthy enough to at least limp heading back towards the middle of the large field where demons still took on the remains of Aqua's army, PG looked around for his water bride and couldn't seem to see her glossy aquatic coloring from the sky. Noticing that only a few troops remained on land, he grew a bit concerned that may be she was hurt.

Her troops were continuing to fight back the demons, rain still continued to come down to the sky, forming another couple lines of water troops to finish cleaning up the field. Gumball was skeptical however. His eyes wandered over to the far side of the field and saw both Hannah and Fionna, sitting upon their undead Monochromicorns, watching the scene as if it was a sporting event. He squinted his eyes to them. In his gut he felt that something must be surfacing for the queen of the Nightosphere to be so calm when her army was clearly falling to pieces.

The ground seemed to shake. Sounds of the earth movie immediately caught Gumballs attention. He watched as those still fighting on the land, paused and felt the earth shake itself as they stood above it. The pull of the ground forced a crack immediately to form in the field, snaking along the grass for yards before the earth split apart, welcoming a few new contenders to this game. Coming straight out of the deepest circle of the Nightosphere emerged giant dark slender legs, penetrating the grass from below and pulling themselves up from the depths of evil.

Their hisses could be heard from up in the sky where Gumball watched in terror. With their monstrous size and intimidating beak, they were a sight to give anyone a gruesome nightmare. On the ground, peering at this sight, Jake found himself whimpering and shaking in his morphed ladder body, laying against the branch of Cake's tree. Cake saw this sight hereself and curled her back hissing.

"Yo, you…..you got any bug spray"? Jake asked nervously.

Despite her curled back and her frazzled tail, an idea struck into the mind of the feline.

"Hah! And they say dogs are stupid". Cake said as she bounced off the tree to the ground and began to transform herself.

"Wait who said that"? Jake asked scratching his head curiously as he watched the white and orange cat shift into a rounded bottle, doubling her size by twenty times.

Taking a deep breath she stared at the spiders emerging from the ground. Five of them approached the surface from below. Cake shook as she planted herself on the ground, terrified that this would be her last life spent. These creatures were anything bigger than she had seen in the tree house.

"Hey flee boy yall helping or playing dead up in thur"! Cat called as the spider made direct eye contact with her.

Jake let out a few more whimpers. Three of the spiders charged towards the other side of the battlefield where Finn and the girls were.

"Cake, keep the last two from getting to the other side". A familiar voice called from the sky. The cat looked up to see Marshall Lee floating a few feet above them.

"Boy, is you cray? Get back there and help the others what are you", The sounds of another spider's hiss, cut off Cake as it started towards her, its legs moving at great speed toward its next meal.

"Holy freakin gob I'm too sober for this". Jake said.

His body started out across the field, at first appearing as a finish line for these creatures As it raced towards his body, his yellow shape lengthened and morphed into a series of patterns as if he had been cookie cut. Electricity formed off the hair of his body, lighting up what would appear to be a strong barrier against any creature as long as Jake could control his fear enough to kill these bugs. He held onto the nearest tree her could, continuing to give off electricity as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine anything electrical.

"Hey, do any of you homies know what that weird yellow rabbit looking monster thing was in that old human show from the human era"? Jake asked.

The body of the two spiders rammed into Jake's body, shocking him as he clutched the tree. The buzz of electricity filled his ears.

"Oh wait, Pikachu, yea yea that was it, Pikachu". Jake answered as his electricity grew stronger, making the spiders shriek with pain as they tried to claw into Jake.

Cake saw this and immediately sprayed herself on the bugs, protecting Jake from any harm. Their bodies fell to the ground with a bang as they puffed one last breath and slowly turned to ash. The sound of sinister laughing filled the awkward silence of the atmosphere followed by the sound of slow clapping. Jake, Cake, Marshall and even Gumball turned their attention to Hannah, standing on top of her skeletal stead, smirking at them from below. Marshall's eyes grew cold towards her as he looked from her to his bewitched bunny girl sitting obediently by her side.

"Very well played, mutt but I'd afraid you'll just created more trouble for your friends behind you". Hannah said with a chuckle as Jake and Cake turned around to see the spiders charging towards the camp site.

In a flash they took off immediately to assist the crew as Hannah smirked. Her twisted smirk turned into a lopsided frown as the harsh cold fist of Marshall's knuckles made a home in her jaw. Hannah found herself falling off her steed, staring up at Marshall shocked with her hand to her cheek.

"You would hurt your own mother, boy"? Hannah said cruelly as she floated into the sky.

A smirk cascaded across her lips as if she wasn't surprised her son would ultimately double cross her. His feelings for the human girl he cared for was in her hands. It was already a rigged game seeing as though there was nothing that she believed he could do to save her.

"You've already hurt me, it only seems fair". Marshall replied under his breath, referring to everything his friends had had to endure the last week because of Ashley and his mother.

He turned his head to Fionna. She locked eyes with him but held no emotion as if she was a still life portrait. Hannah chuckled another laugh.

"Oh Marshall, you are so naïve to believe that you are less diabolical than your own mother. You have my streak that's for sure". Hannah said.

With her hands behind her back she floated to her blonde assistant. Fionna turned her head to her slowly and obediently. Carefully reaching out her hand, Hannah gently stroked Fionna's grayish colored chin, turning it slowly to Marshall.

"Don't touch her"! Marshall yelled, his claws and fangs bared ready to attack.

Hannah let out another smirk.

"Sweetheart, nothing I can do to her can hurt her more than you already have".

Hannah enjoyed the confusion and frustration in her son's eyes. Reading his thoughts she could tell that he remembered nothing from his possession and any new information given to him would shock him deeply.

"OH and by the way my boy. I am proud of you for finally coming to your senses for the good of the kingdom, even though it's not ideally a match made in hell for me". Hannah smirked. Marshall floated closer to his mother, his eyes blazing a hellish red.

"What are you talking about". Hannah threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh how mindless of me it seems I've ruined the surprised". Marshall stared at her growing impatient by the second.

"Stop making jokes and fight me already and if I win you forfeit this war and return Fionna to her natural state". Hannah shook her head at her son and rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey, how I wish you went to night school. If you did you'd know that what I possess are two very important parts of you that you should be carefully negotiating for".

"Two, what do you mean two"?

Hannah narrowed her eyes looking from Fionna to Marshall.

"Well I have Fionna and..". Marshall listened in.

"I have my grandson".

The vampire boy's eyes enlarged as his attention shot to his mother. A pounding erupted in his head. As the words echoed in his brain. In the height of him moment he tried to dismiss this thought. It couldn't be real to him. For her to have a grandson of his line, there was only one way that could have happened. The thought of him raping Fionna made his throat close up and his stomach sink as he tried to swallow the disgusting thought. His mind raced trying to remember such an awful scenario. He vaguely remembered anything from his possession, if anything nothing. Queasiness built up inside him as he grew panic stricken by the ides of assaulting Fionna. His lips trembled, so very tempted to murmur words of confusion in response when a knock, buried deep into his chin threw off his lack of gravity. His head flew backwards, forcing the crane of it to suffer a blow to the nearest trunk of a tree. His body weight slide down the wood just as a crack erupted in his back and neck from the hit from his mom. Marshall moaned, opening his eyes weakly to see his mom shifting into a form he knew too well.

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't realize how in dept these war chapters would be when first jotting them down as ideas. Stick around for the next couple chapters that will end the war for good. I hope you guys are still with me and enjoying this. Please keep reviewing it inspires me to continue. Enjoy!


	47. Chapter 47: Morning Breaks

Chapter 47: Morning Breaks

Finn wiped away one last glistening tear, as he watched a plain sheet wash over Phoebe's body. Simon gently covered her motionless body, resting the edge of the sheet over her blue tinted face. He would never again she the orange brilliance of her features except for in his memories of her. He huffed a sigh, sniffling away his remaining heartache as he accepted his under armor gratefully from Simon. The scientist looked to the boy sadly, understanding this terrible feeling of remorse. He had felt this way every day that he had been away from Betty. Now that the crown was broken, he sought to continue his mission of finding her, if the war was won against the Nightosphere.

Finn slowly walked over to Flame Princess' body. Gently he placed his bare hand over her sheet covered leg, caressing it tenderly.

"She gave her life to win this war. We wouldn't have come this far without her". Simon said reassuring Fin.

The boy didn't respond for a moment and continued to stare down at his deceased friend. She was the real hero of this war. He felt downcast blaming himself for not being a better soldier. In his mind he believed that if he was this great human hero, she'd be alive.

"We have to win this". Finn said deeply, refusing to let her sacrifice go to waste.

The sound of applause filled the ears of both the humans. Finn turned his body away from Phoebe along with Simon to listen in. It sounded to them like something big had just happened.

"Is it…over"? Simon asked as he made his way to the tent.

Finn followed behind. Simon pulled back the slit of the tent and looked out to the field below them. The site of the candy citizens rejoicing, jumping up and down and thrusting this weapons into the air gave them a sense of excitement. They looked out toward the middle of the field to see very few demons running away and back to the Nightosphere lines.

"We did it…we won"! Finn said excitedly with a laugh, bringing Simon in for a big hug.

The older man chuckled and hugged Finn back laughing with excitement. Finn opened his eyes to take in the glorious sight again. His blue irises noticed his two women on the field, embracing one another in a floating hug. The site warmed his heart and filled his hope for the future. His pupils widened as the sound of a terrifying screeching broke apart the embraces on their side of the field. Simon and Finn broke looking out to see what creature had made such a terrible sound. Bonnie and Marcy broke and looked out nervously also. The ground seemed to shake a bit in a harsh paced tempo as if something were charging for them.

"Oh…..no". Marcy said as she floating in the air and saw the next contender they were about to face.

"Everyone get back now! Run"! Bubblegum yelled frantically to the candy people as the legs of the giant spiders ran for them, screeching a blood curling scream.

The citizens responded to the site of this heinous creature and began to shriek, running away from the site.

"Marcy we need to do something"! PB screamed.

"On it"! She called out.

With a twist of her neck and a spin of her body, Marcy's slim figure transformed to a grotesque bat. Her nails grew with immense length and her body widened and grew to twenty times her normal size. A hiss came from her mouth as her fangs reshaped into a monster-like form and her eyes grew to great size, deepened with a solid pupil-less red. Her screech toward the creatures was responded to by the insect. From their mouths oozed green liquid, hungry to take down the rest of the army.

"We need to find a way to get rid of these creatures. Something tells me that this is the last of Hannah's tricks if the rest of her army retreated, especially if half of the gang is fighting her right now. All we need to do is have you go in there Finn and somehow tame the", Simon stopped himself to notice that the human boy had left his side.

Frantically, the human man pulled back the tent to see Finn, sitting in a wooden chair, sword plunged to the ground with his head downcast.

"It's over Simon. Hannah has won. I can't fight those things and live. I have a deathly fear and I know I'll be too overcome to fight…..I'll fail everyone like I did Phoebe". Finn said sadly, running a hand through his hair.

"So you are just going to give up? You can't be serious. If you give up now then you're more of a joke than me when I was the Ice King"! Simon yelled.

Finn looked up to Simon a bit surprised by his sudden outburst. Catching his attention the scientist moved in.

"Listen Pal, I don't remember exactly what obstacles I created for you when I was evil but I know that whatever I did was way more difficult then kicking ass of a couple giant insects. Now be the man you were as a boy and do right for Phoebe"! Simon screamed, staring at the shocked face of the blonde haired boy.

He let loose one movement which was a simple slow head shake back and forth.

"I don't think you get it….I can't bring myself to go out there. I don't even have Jake with me. I wish he was here to make me a power boost shake to calm the fear".

An idea hatched in Simons head as he stroked his chin, followed by a smirk.

"Mhm, ya you are right, it's too bad we don't have any of those shakes. Marceline used to drink those as a kid, real easy to make too. They just contain a little bit of Premere Juice which gets the heart rate going and makes you invincible and all that".

Finn sighed.

"I could use some now". Finn said.

Simon looked around the tent and noticed his backpack. Quickly he went through it and brought out a silver flask, intended for his use later if the battle was failing.

"Well, what do you know, I have some here". Simon said revealing the flask.

Finn scratched his head and looked to the scientist strangely.

"Why the hell do you have that"? Simon shrugged.

"It was going to do me well during this overnight battle if you guys needed help fighting because you know, these guns are a little rusty". Simon said joking, poking at his weakly flexed muscles.

Finn smiled and laughed.

The idea popped into his own head with a gasp from his mouth.

"Hey could I"?

"Well, I was saving it for, sure". Simon said tossing it to Finn.

Unclasping the flask Finn took a giant gulp. The harsh taste filled his mouth and almost made her want to vomit as the warm liquid seeped down his throat. He let out a cough looking away as his throat tightened.

"Glob, that's what Jake puts in my shakes"?! Finn said looking at the flask repulsed.

Simon shrugged.

"That's probably why it disguises well with sugar". Finn wiped his mouth and could feel a new sensation run through his body.

"Hey I think something is happening". He said excitedly, feeling a warm pit in his stomach.

Simon nodded folding his arms.

"How you feeling"?

"Mathmatical"! Finn said flexing his arm to see his own muscle.

"Go get em, son". Simon said warmly patting the boy on the shoulder. The boy gave him a smile and picked up his sword. He looked at his young reflection in the blade, forming a smile. With one last look, he was off. Simon let out a small chuckle after his exit, staring to the flask. Shrugging his own shoulders he hungrily took a sip. With his mouth full of the dark alcohol he realized the terrible aftertaste and found himself spewing it out in the tent.

"Yikes, definitely not a good year. I should've gone with the merlot". He said scratching his head.

Finn headed down to the field, sword in hand, alcohol warm in his stomach. He had felt a burst of energy as if he was twelve again, battling villains that outnumbered him by the hundreds. He mounted himself, watching as Bonnie and Marcy fought side by side. The vampire queen let out a scream as a sharp leg of the spider pierced her shoulder. Finn saw his chance. With great speed he ran towards his harmed friend and with quick feet, jumped onto her body and climbed up her back to face the ferocious looking fiend that hurt her.

"Sorry Marcy"! He called out as he jumped off his lover and mounted the spider, his hands dug into its fur as it tried to shake him.

"Finn"! Bonnie yelled to the boy.

While still grasping the rogue spider, the human noticed a wipe-like rope flying towards him by PB. Letting go of once hand on the creature Finn grabbed the rope in hand only to start to fall off the spider. He let out a scream, hanging onto it for dear life as Bonnie watched in horror, at the side of a wounded Marceline, shrunk back to her petite size. Finn's arms began to cramp as he pulled himself back up. The weight of his body almost threw him off again as the creature struggled below him, racing back and force and spinning like a wild horse. Clutched onto the insect like a tick, Finn threw the rope in front of the spider, tripping its front two legs, almost forcing himself to flip over and come in contact with its terrifying mouth. It struggled to get up as Finn grabbed hold of the rope ends and choked the creature as it struggled until if became obedient. After moments of cussing by Finn and relentless struggling, Finn had acquired a new steed. Bonnie's face lit up in excitement as she watched Finn mounted on the insect, standing tall on top of the giant creature, taming it.

"Marcy get off the field, sunrise is approaching soon and you are already injured"! Finn yelled down below.

"You guys need me and Marshall", Marceline tried to yell out forcing rasp to come from her throat.

"I'm not losing anyone else today"! Finn screamed, forcing the spider to let out a holler also.

Without another word he was off as Bubblegum helped to pick up Marceline as she cried out in pain from her blistering gash on her arm.

The nighttime wind blew through Finn's blonde hair as he charged ahead towards Hannah's army lines to join Marshall and Gumball. The sky was getting lighter which meant that time was extremely limited before the vampires and Fionna would perish from the morning beams of the dying eclipse. Finn clung onto the rope tightly as he looked up to the sky to see two bat figures fighting one another in the skies, screeching to one another, clawed and fangs bared. Judging by the site of the ax-base, Finn knew right away which one of Marshall.

"Fionna"! Finn could hear Gumball's voice calling to her from sky, riding on Monochromicorn.

The possessed blonde turned her head slowly and creepily to Gumball, eyes focused on his as if she was trying to reach into his soul.

"Finish him girl". Hannah called out.

Gumball looked to her about to object when suddenly, he felt a sudden jolt of weight against his own, forcing him to free fall to the ground. His back hitting the grass knocked the wind from him immediately as he lifted his shoulders up from the ground, shocked. Trying to catch his breath, he looked up to see Fionna, standing tall on her skeletal steed, staring down at Gumball, sword in hand. Her eyes glowed bright green and her hair gently blew carelessly behind her. With a battle cry she jumped, plunging her sword toward him.

"Look out'! Finn called as Gumball noticed this violent attack and rolled over with the strength he had.

He looked behind him to his possessed fiance as he struggled to get from his knees to his feet with her only steps from him.

"Fionna don't"! Gumball yelled with a quick advance for his sword he clashed her weapon against hers.

Their body weight pushed against one another as Gumball struggled against her.

"Finn"! Jake cried with his stretchable arms suddenly coiled around the human's body as he stood on the spider.

"Nice ride you got here man". Jake complimented as Finn hugged his bud back.

"We have to do something. I wish there was a way we could make the sun come up faster so Hannah and Fionna would grow weak". Cake scratched her chin.

"Hold up baby, I have an idea". Cake said snapping her fingers.

"Sweetheart, mommy would hate to see you give up such a great rein as King. It'll be the perfect environment to raise your little prince". Hannah said smirking as she tried to claw at Marshall. She could see the hate in her son's eyes, especially after mentioning his unborn child.

"I won't let you have me, Fionna, the candy kingdom or my son! I'll destroy you before you take away everything I love'! Marshall screamed, his strength overpowered hers for just enough of a second to press his claw into her windpipe, choking her and forcing her to the ground.

He hissed at her, growing his claws about to rip her throat out.

"Oh I wouldn't do that darling"! Hannah said with a smirk.

With her free hand, Hannah clutched the amulet, connecting her possession on Fionna. The girl let out a blood curdling scream, falling to the ground under the sword of Gumball, cutting into her shoulder. He stepped back, alarmed by what he just caused and glared to Hannah with disgust and hate.

"Let her go"! Gumball yelled as the business woman chuckled under Marshall's grip.

"You see dear you can get rid of me, sure no problem, but if go, so does your little bunny girl". Hannah said with a malicious chuckle.

Marshall eyed the fold amulet closely, decorated with emeralds.

"There's no stopping me now", Hannah cut off herself and let out a shriek as light blinded her.

Marshall grabbed the amulet around her neck and pulled it off by the force of his body weight, leaning away from the blinding light.

"Sorry honey". Cake said as she and Jake continued to shine the artificial light by transformed Cake reflected by a mirror morphed version of Jake.

Marshall clutched the Amulet tightly rolling over with his knees to his chest.

"Marshall, Marshall get up! Hurry the sun its", Finn tried to scream as he was cut off by a terrible ear wrenching wail from Marshall as the sun rose as told by Simon.

"Finn Hurry we need the amulet"! Gumball screamed as he watched Fionna's body begin to singe and burn, he head buried in the grass as she too let out a cry and struggled from underneath him.

Finn turned to Marshall to grab the amulet but saw the vampire had already tossed it to Gumball. With a quick motion he practically jumped towards Hannah, ready to end this once and for all.

"Hang on Fionna, this will only hurt a little". Gumball said as he pressed the amulet onto her heaving chest while she screamed.

His other hand nervously searched for the dagger and head it above his head, ready to strike her.

"Gumball no don't that's the wrong", Finn screamed throwing off Gumball and grabbing Fionna as she yelled in his ears, sizzling and screaming like a bat from hell. Marshall grabbed the demon colored wooden dagger in hand as Hannah stared at him coldly, suffering the pain from the morning sun and the artificial light.

"You won't do it, you have no spine….Just like your pathetic father. I should've killed him long before he made so you fragile and soft like the human you will never be"! She screamed.

With that Marshall wasted no time and plunged his weapon, through her clothes and through her body. Her mouth began to twitch and foam green as her eyes focused on her son with hate and disappointment.

"You're a disappointment". He said harshly as he dug the knife deeper into her.

"No, you're my disappointment, you always have been"! Marshall said coldly as he twitched the knife, forcing Hannah to twitch her body into spasm as she screamed and felt her grey skin burn.

"Marshall"! Gumball screamed, trying to cover Fionna as well as keep her from running off.

The power of the morning sunrise was a burden on Marshall. He felt his body grow weak, overheated and dizzy. He throat tightened, unable for him to speak as he rolled over. Cake's voice seemed to echo in his ear but thanks to the effect of the sunrise draining his life, his hearing was fading fast. The dagger seemed to fall from his hands but instead he immediately felt it found a home in his own chest. He was too weak to cry out even though he felt his body will with blood and swell up around the wound. A woman's voice seemed to call him and for a second he believed he heard and saw Simon in triple vision, trying to bring him back to reality.

She seemed to be holding something cold against his neck that seemed to be causing abnormal changes all around his body, very similar to the moment in which he first became human. The voice kept calling to him but as he tried to make out a face, he noticed that Simon's white hair was now black, her young features were now more youthful and striking and her eyes were black irises, in pain as she stared down at him.

"Marshall, hold on it's working" She yelled, pressing the cold amulet to his bare skin and plunging the knife deeper into his body.

"Marceline hurry, she's dying"! A voice that sounded like Finn called out.

The vampire felt his body grow weak as him he was tied down to the earth, forced to be tortured by this pain in his chest and this boiling on his skin. His eyes shut and he passed out just as he heard the sound of familiar scream from a female that he recognized all too well. A sigh of relief burned in his chest as his sight faded to black escaping his from the gruesome atmosphere.

 **Author Update**

Hey guys that's the end of the war scenes. I hope you all liked them. I put a ton of thought into this giant battle. I'm sorry if it took me so long to reach the end but do not worry updates will come more often now that I've wrote this monster of a sequence. As you may have figured out a lot of stuff was mentioned in these chapters that are going to be carried on for the rest of the story. Trust me there is more to come. Well anyway I hope you all liked this. Let me know in reviews what you thought, what I could do differently in later chapters and or just any comments questions or concerns. Thanks again for reading!


	48. Chapter 48: Eyes Open

Chapter 48: Eyes Open

Gumball sat in the dark in Fionna's chamber, watching over her as she slept. With all the excitement and worry that filled him, Ben refused to sleep the moment after the war had ended. All throughout the morning he helped the doctors attend to his subjects, placed orders for new medication to be shipped and of course, made sure all of the gang of Ooo and Aaa were carefully treated. After hours of constant supervising, Gumball found himself walking to his bedroom to rest his eyes for just a moment. As he walked to his chamber, he noticed that he was about to pass Fionna's room. Desperate to see her in a peaceful and secured state, he opened her door and for the rest of the day he sat himself in a chair near her bed. His back ached as he sat arched with his head bowed and his hands clasped. Despite how excruciatingly tired he was, he could not bring his body to move from that spot. The evening summer air blew through the window, blowing slowly his pink hair and brushing small blonde pieces of Fionna's across her pale cheek. Gumball got up and carefully put the comforter to her chin, tucking her in. Gently the skin on his hand brushed back her soft hair, caressing her temple with his thumb. He yearned to see her eyes open to look at him. Even if her irises filled with hate for him, he would still be pleased to see his reflection in her blue eyes.

"Its unlikely she wake up right now. My nurses and I are estimating in a few days' time she will at least open her eyes". Dr. Prince said carefully as he came into the room.

PG didn't bother looking at him and only stared down at her.

"Your majesty, I recommend you at least try to get some sleep. Most of the others have made a full recovery already aside from the vampires".

"I can't leave her side". Gumball murmured under his breath.

The doctor pinched the bridge between his nose from tiredness.

"There is such a thing of dying from exhaustion". Prince Gumball pressed his lips together looking to him seriously.

"There are worse things in this world….now leave me….leave us". The purple in his eyes no longer seemed warm and inviting ever since the escape from the Nightosphere.

Dr. Prince. Narrowed his eyes to him and left the room, closing the door behind him. Gumball sat back down in his seat and huffed a sigh. As he started to drift off once again, the sound of a murmur caused his bloodshot eyes to pop open and jump from his chair. The sound of it falling over made the human girls body twitch and turn to the side. Running to the other side of the bed PG knelt reaching his hand out to caress her cheek.

"Fionna….Fionna…open your eyes….It's me..you're safe now". Gumball cooed, gently brushing his hand over her cheek and running his fingers through a few strands of her hair.

His breathing paused as he watched the creases of Fionna's shut eyes begin to open. A smile formed on his lips as he saw the blue in her eyes start to become exposed. Despite how dark the room was, her irises seemed to light up the space.

"Gum…Gumball"? She said with a rasping tired voice.

Gumball smiled and took her hand gently with both of his. Bringing her clasped limb to his lips he kissed it gently, rubbing over her knuckles carefully.

"Yes Fionna it's me. Thank goodness you are awake". Gumball said gently.

Fionna attempted to let out a small crack of a smile but failed as a wave of pain came over her, forcing her forehead to scrunch.

"Water". She said in almost a whisper.

PG wasted no time and quickly got to the other side of the bed to lift Fionna against his arm and hold her against the headboard while he reached his other hand around her to give her water. Hungrily she took up and gulped it all down at once. Her body responded with a coughing fit as she coughed into her arm.

"Easy, take it easy". Gumball cooed as he rubbed her back as she ended her fit of coughing.

Her eyes seemed to well up with tears as she finished her coughing. It broke PG to look at her that way, especially because he knew what she was thinking.

"How could you"? She asked as she attempted to swing her legs over to the other side of the bed away from her so called fiancé.

"Fionna please let me explain". Gumball pleaded as he ran to the other side of the bed once more and took both hands carefully.

Before speaking he noticed a single tear fall down her cheek slowly as she sat in silence. Sentimentally he used his finger to wipe it away and brush her hair over her ear.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry Fi. I don't know what else to say other than",

"OTHER THAN WHAT? YOU NEEDED TO DO THIS FOR THE KINGDOM? THAT YOUR MIND WAS IN THE RIGHT PLACE BUT YOUR HEART WASN'T"! Fionna screamed in a raspy voice clutching the bed lividly.

"It's always been about you…You're a sick basturd! All I am to you is a baby making factory….You know Marshall was right….you only benefit from people…you have no idea what love is"!

"I have no idea? Oh yea that's real assertive of Marshall. Did you forget what happened to you? Look what he did to you he turned you into some demon and you were almost killed by the Aaa and Ooo army"!

Fionna's face grew bright red from this response. Marshall was another crisis she would deal with later but for now he would not overshadow the wrong that Gumball did to her.

"I did this to myself to save YOUR kingdom! I didn't do it for you I did it for the citizens"!

"Why"! Ben screamed to her face, fed up with the yelling.

Fionna took a deep breath collecting her thoughts to realize the true answer.

"Fionna….I'll admit….I underestimated you. I took advantage of not only my kingdoms savior…but my kingdoms foundation. I know that you love my people…that's why I grew so attracted to you and I thought you'd be a perfect queen".

Fionna huffed a sigh and filled her forehead in her hands hunched over.

"So what then after I give you a son? That'd be it".

Gumball looked down at her appauled.

"No…..no…why would you ever", He stopped seeing her head turn to him with another few tears coming down her face.

Gumball wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into her chest. He snaked his arm underneath the back of her knees and picked her up, placing her onto his lap like a child, pressing his face into her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so confused. How did this all happen? Why"? Fionna murmured into his chest as tears dampened his purple T-shirt.

For a moment he held her in his arms while he could, a feeling he had been longing to have for weeks.

"I was originally engaged to water princess but I broke up the contract". Gumball said quietly. Fionna made eye contact with him, small tears will forming in her eyes.

"Why"? She asked.

As his guardian and one of his dearest friends Fionna was told all about the royal court and how they pressured Gumball for the entire last year to find a bride. She knew who Aqua was but never did Gumball tell her that they were arranging a marriage. Fionna felt a bit betrayed that this was new information for her.

While she sat on his lap he played gently with strands of her blonde hair looking deep into her eyes sincerely.

"I don't love her". He answer, rubbing her arm gently while she sat on him.

Fionna felt her cheeks reddened even more.

"What..made you change your mind? I mean isn't this arrangement about unity for the kingdom and not love"? She asked.

Gumball closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth.

"The council wants everyone including me to respect that but I can't. I can't be married to someone I don't love and be forced to think about another every day for the rest of my life". He said softly, pulling Fionna tighter to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I broke it off after that night in the garden when we almost kissed". Fionna looked up from resting her head on him when she felt a vibration from his laughter startle her. He smiled to her and shook his head chuckling.

"You're like a hurricane in the best way possible. Without having you around to mess up little things, my life would be so boring. Aqua is clearly threatened by you and told me if we wed, you can no longer be guardian and or my friend…..So I told her to screw". PG said as he laughed a little more to himself. Fionna cracked a smile and joined in a bit.

Silence cascaded over the room as the two continued to sit in the presence of each other.

"So what now"? Fionna asked, looked to Gumball unsure.

The prince looked to her, gently reaching into the back of her hospital gown and rubbing the bare skin of her back.

"We can do whatever you want. I'm here to answer any other questions you may have".

"I really am just so confused by all that's happened….IF we do marry….how can I trust you…especially since you were engaged to Aqua and then fell for me….whats that say about my future with you? How can I trust you not to do exactly that again"? Fionna asked.

Struggling her way off Gumball she laid down on the bed on her side turning her back to the pink prince.

Coming over to the other side of the bed, Gumball knelt where her upper body laid on the mattress. Reaching out for her hand, he took it carefully looking deep into her eyes.

"Fionna…..I lied to you…I hid things from you….I've tried to shelter you….but nothing in this world could make me stray from you. You were my best friend before I even started having any attraction to you. I love you". Fionna sat up at the sound of this confession, her hand still in Gumballs.

"If you chose to marry me I'll let it be your decision. The court is giving you a week to decide if this is what you want. You mean the world to me, but if being my bride means something different for you than I will be forced to let you go and marry Aqua in return for her funding of money and soldiers for the previous war. The court made me come to a backup plan in case you wanted to get out of the arrangement or if something happened to you".

Fionna looked to Gumball saddened and appauled.

"The kingdom just fought a war….and they're forcing you to get married immediately after"? She asked a bit taken aback.

Gumball nodded sadly.

"My time has come to an end and if I don't marry in a fortnight, the kingdom goes to the former King of Ooo and I'll be dethrowned.

"They can't do that we need to fight it"! Fionna yelled as she tried to sit up. A wave of pain came over her shoulder which she howled from and sank back into her bed.

"Fionna, please be careful, you're still not well". The human girl slid the hospital robe down her shoulder to see a stitched up wound, cleaned and red from the repair of flesh.

"Don't worry about me, alright? Please just heal and give me an answer in seven days". Fionna reached out for Gumball's hand as he was about to leave her. He looked to her gently and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be by your side every day to see how you are doing and if you still want to talk this all out we can. But right now, you need to rest. The doctor should be coming in to give you more blood, you are looking a little pale".

Gumball said patting her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

"Blood? Wait from who? Finn"? Fionna asked as human blood was very hard to come by in the kingdom, especially with a blood type that matched hers. The doors of her chamber opened before PG could answer.

"Ah Fionna, it's so nice to see you are awake. Just in time for your blood transfusion too". Dr. Prince said as he turned on the light, making the eyes of both Fionna and Gumball shut halfway from the brightness.

"My glob it is dark in here. You would think that one vampire would be living in such a gloomy atmosphere". He said as he straightened his tie and looked at his clipboard.

"Wait….did you say…only ONE vampire"? Fionna asked a bit confused. Gumball could see that she was unaware of Marshall's transformation.

"I better let the Dr. heal you, love. I'll be back soon". Gumball said breaking away from his bunny girl and giving a single nod to Dr. Prince.

The door of her chamber closed as Dr. Prince pulled out of his pocket a needle filled with a dark red liquid. Fionna recognized this immediately as nothing other than human blood.

"Dr. Prince….who's blood is that"? Fionna asked seriously. The Doctor looked at her a bit taken aback by such an out of the blue question.

"It's the human boy's blood. He suffered minor injuries and offered it to us for you once we found out he was your blood type match".

"Finn"?

"No Marshall Lee, why does it matter"?

Fionna's pupils grew small as the reveal.

"What did you just say"?

Before Dr. Prince could look up Fionna's body had sprang from the bed. She held her hurt arm as she ran out of the room to the sound of the Doctor screaming to her. In nothing but her hospital robe and underwear, she started the servants outside the door as she looked back and forth to immediately find Marshall. Her heart raced like crazy as beads of sweat ran down her face as she looked all down the hall way. He mouth opened to call out his name when an unfamiliar feeling washed over her. A warm hand grabbed her arm, a feeling so familiar but extremely different.

"Fionna". She heard a warm voice say as the grip tightened on her.

In what seemed like slow motion, the girl turned her body to see the ultimate reveal herself. Standing on his own feet instead of floating and looking into her soul with big brown eyes instead of red ones was Marshall Lee Abadeer. Her lips trembled looking at him up and down. A wave of fear came over her and forced her body to shake. Her body weight made her grow shorter and sink to the carpeted floor as she stared up at his tan, human features.

"Fionna". He said again.

Her voice seemed to echo and her vision seemed to see three of him.

"Marshall…you're a human". She said as her voice grew raspy again and her stomach erupted with nausea.

Marshall got on his knees with her and took her gently by the shoulders.

"Yea broheim it's me. Come on let's get you back to bed". Marshall said as he tried to take Fionna by the hands and help her up, although getting to her felt as a lot harder as a human.

With his hands on her, Fionna then suddenly endured a series of visuals from their adventure in the Nightosphere. Every action from the moment of her arrival to the moment of her exorcism came to mind . With those thoughts, her mind went blank as she remembered the last instance where Marshall had touched her.

"Let me go". She said quietly as she continued to sit on the back of her heels.

Marshall looked down at her confused and looked around to see if anyone was coming to help.

"Fionna, come on we have to". Marshall let out a howl of pain as Fionna pulled him to the ground and knocked the air out of him.

While still gasping for air, He saw Fionna mount him violently, pinned his forearms with her knees and cutting off the windpipe in his throat. She stared down at him with a very seriously disturbed and furious message on her face.

"You son of a bitch"! Fionna screamed, gripping his throat harder as Marshall struggled.

With whatever strength he had still from the battle he flipped her over to get ontop. His pressure on her forced her into a post traumatic screech that alarmed the whole castle. Marshall looked down as her saddened and confused as she struggled under him. Her hair flew side to side and her body twitched to get away from under him.

"Let me go! Help! Don't touch me"! She screamed as her face reddened and hot tears came down her face.

Marshall got himself quickly off her from the sound of that dialogue and backed himself up as he saw doctors and nurses rush to the traumatized Fionna, injecting her and calming her as he back farther and farther away, running his hand through his hair as his world spun around. His back sank to the wall as he slid down immediately hitting his bottom against the floor. A flying figure in a sling hovered over him as Fionna was picked up in an unconscious state and carried away. Marshall looked up to Marceline and looked at her, tears running down his own cheeks in his horrified state. He felt his throat closed up as he tried to speak.

"Did I….."? He tried to ask. The thought of what he meant made him feel sick as the vampire girl as she looked down at him remorsefully.


	49. Chapter 49: Marshall the Human

Chapter 49: Marshall the Human

Marshall Lee screamed throwing his body forward. His breathing grew violent and heavy as he shook drenching his gray tank top in sweat. He looked around the dark room for any signs of life but saw nothing around him. He was alone in his chambers. He lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair when he felt pain emerge from chest as he curled his back. Marshall pressed his lips together letting out a sound of pain between pursed lips. Was it all a dream he thought? He saw everything so clearly…the scene with Fionna and Gumball, her running to find him down the hall and then her attacking him out of nowhere. It couldn't have been a dream. He sprang from his bed and opened the curtains. The light from the afternoon seemed to blind him but nevertheless didn't hurt him like I used to. It was then Marshall realized that the dagger worked and turned him human again. Running next to the mirror, he saw once again the reflection of his dad in himself. Breathing a sigh of relief and pushing back his black hair he gave a small smile that it was just a nightmare seeing that he had n bruises on his neck from Fionna. The meaning of the dream then completely washed over him. His grin turned into a sight of shock. Had he really assaulted Fionna? He couldn't remember anything and even in the dream he never remembered the physical act. Marshall remembered Hannah saying something about Fionna having his baby and surely he would've remembered the act if that were true. Perhaps it wasn't though, he thought. Perhaps it was just a trick to get Marshall to obey in the time of fighting. Regardless of what it was, he needed to see Fionna and make sure. A knock sounded at the door, making Marshall jump a bit.

"Who's there"? He called out in the most unthreatening way.

The door open slightly to reveal Gumball. A small smile formed across his lips, an unusual gestured towards that vampire king.

"How are you feeling, old friend. I brought you something. You've been out for a few days so I can imagine you must be ravenous". Gumball said bringing in the tray.

"Nah, I'm fine". Marshall said as his stomach vibrated and erupted into a loud rumble.

Gumball rolled his eyes and set the tray of pancakes with strawberries on top on the bedside table.

"I know we had a war to fight and you put your health aside but you can't do that anymore now that it's over and you'll be human for some time if you decide to stay this way". Gumball said wiping his hands on his apron.

Marshall looked at him strangely. It was as if none of what happened in the Nightosphere ever mattered to him. They had been enemies for years and now suddenly Gumball was acting like a real friend instead of a fake one to appease Fionna when she was around. It was very bizarre, like seeing Cake walk on all fours.

"Well, aren't you going to eat? You're clearly starving and you haven't had a human meal in ages". Gumball offered.

Marshall's stomach rumbled again looking at the nicely prepared food on the tray.

"Eat with me"? He asked. Gumball's mouth twisted a bit.

Marshall's face flushed a bit. He straightened his voice and kicked his heel forward looking away like he couldn't care less.

"I mean if you want but if you don't I don't really care". He tried to cover up.

Gumball let out a low chuckle and helped himself to a plate, putting one aside for Marshall on the bed. The prince pulled a chair over to the bed and sat himself down, cutting into his pancake. Marshall then came over to the relaxed site and picked up his plate. He could smell the delicious scent the moment he put it on his plate. His mouth watered bringing the taste to his mouth. When he finally began to chew it was as if sparks were going off in his body.

"Oh Gob….it's be so long…I forgot food was this rad".

"Why else would Fionna like it so much"? Gumball joked as he ate as well.

Marshall said nothing for a few seconds after as he hungrily finished his plate, wiping his mouth with his bare arm. The next statement to Gumball was so obvious.

"How is she"? He asked sincerely.

Gumball let out a small nod with a cracked smile.

"Doctors are confident that she'll make a full recovery after her stitches heal. However they said she most likely will have memory loss from the moment she entered the Nightosphere".

Marshall grinned stretching.

"That's dope af'! He expressed.

Gumball lifted an eyebrow to him suspiciously.

Quickly Marshall noticed he blew his cover and thought of something to get the spotlight off him.

"I mean that's good because then she won't remember anything I did or said while I was possessed I mean I'm sure I said some real nasty shit to you guys while I was under Ashley's possession".

Gumball nodded and looked away, finishing his plate.

"You revealed to her that I was using her to keep the throne".

Marshall pressed his lips together with guilt.

"Shit…I did"? He asked running his hand through his hair.

Gumball looked to him taking a deep breath.

"It's alright like the doctors said…she won't remember".

"Well that's good".

"But I should tell her".

"Say what now…."? Marshall questioned scratching his head.

"She needs to know the truth and the truth is that I lead her on for a year in case I couldn't find a bride then when I did make an arrangement with Aqua, I realized I liked her a lot. Then we spent more time together training and then….fell in love". Marshall listened carefully, feeling his new fully functioning human heart start to sink a little.

"I knew from the moment I saw her sheltering Flame Prince from me at the ball that I had wasted so much time that entire year flirting with her and leading her on that I didn't utilize it correctly and make her fall in love with me. I figured she'd always be there".

"You got rid of Flame Prince, though. Fionna hates him now". Marshall corrected

"That's all my fault. That wasn't right what I did. I've sheltered her and now that I have seven days to wed, I realize that….I can't put all my hope into the idea that she'll marry me when she may love someone else".

Marshall's heart sank listening to this confession of Gumball's inner closet skeleton.

"Who"? He asked.

Gumball looked to him sadly and opened his mouth to answer when a knock on the bedroom chamber door.

"Your majesty, she's awake"! Dr. Prince said happily.

Gumball's expression changed to a smile.

"Looks like that's my cue". He said as he got up.

Marshall looked away and slouched on his bed. Gumball stopped and turned around to face the black haired boy.

"Aren't you coming along"? Gumball asked.

Marshall looked up to Gumball surprised.

"Don't you want a moment alone"? He asked the pink prince.

PG shrugged.

"You're just as responsible for saving her as much as I am. She deserves to see both of her heroes". Gumball said holding out his hand to Marshall.

The ex-vampire king let out a chuckle.

'There's so much irony in that sentence". He said sarcastically as he was pulled off the bed and followed Gumball down the hall, barefoot and in his sweatpants and tank top.

Marshall's heart pounded as he followed gumball, it had erupted into pumping fits as they drew closer to her chamber room. Would she see them and instantly freak out like she did in the dream or would it be like nothing happened? Marshall couldn't help but wonder if she was carrying his baby for real or not. It was eating him up inside that him and Gumball were now so civil when the poor guy had no idea that his fiancé might be carrying another man's baby. Now was not the best time for him to spill the beans and he knew it. He thought to himself that it was all a hoax and Hannah was saying anything to make Marshall weak.

The royals came through the door to see Fionna laughing with Cake morphing into different objects in the company of the gang from Ooo.

"Ooo and then I was like, take this heffa and Jake and I cooked queen paste face until the real sun hit her like an egg frying on the roof in 90 degree weatha honey". Cake explained.

"I see you've told her the entire story". Gumball said.

Marshall watched as Fionna's face brightened up when she saw the pink prince.

"Hey dude"! She said happily as she tried to get up from her bed.

"UH UH UH Baby ain't no way in the Nightosphere you getting up right away. Prince charming will come to you". Cake said pushing Fionna back in her bed, carefully not to mess up the stitches cascaded just over the top of her covered breast.

"Prince Charming..hmmm haven't heard that one before". Gumball joked coming to Fionna with his hands behind his back.

He sat down at her bed, smiling warmly at her.

"Hey". She said with a brilliant blush forming her cheeks.

"Hello my love". Gumball whispered caressing her cheek and pulling her into an embrace.

Fionna returned the embrace as Gumball got his fingers tangled in her hair and kissed her temple repeatedly.

Marshall watched with a heavy heart as the two of them embraced lovingly in each other's arms, eyes closed in the presence of each other.

"Glad to see your paleness is back blondie. You didn't look too good with grey skin". Fionna opened her eyes and smirked to him.

"Jealous because I was rockin your style"? She joked.

Marshall shrugged burying his hands in his pockets. He smirked out of the corner of his mouth. "Hate to break it to you goldie, but it's not my style any longer". Marshall said, flashing her the site of her perfectly white fangless teeth.

"Woah…no way". She said scratching her head. Marshall came closer, walking towards her. His lost ability to float surprised her.

"You're….you're…".

"Still impeccably gorgeous, oh yes I know". Marshall gloated running a tan hand through his soft black locks.

Fionna held out her arms to him for a hug and immediately he almost ran into them. Without a care in the world he picked up off the bed, allowing her legs to wrap around him. Over the sounds of everyone including Gumball to tell him to go easy with her, Marshall rocked her in his arms, feeling her heart pound almost in sync with his.

"You're so warm…this is so weird". Fionna said holding him tighter.

Gumball twisted his mouth looked to Cake who truthfully didn't know what to make of the situation. After setting her back on the bed the two laughed at the site of their blushed faces.

"You can blush now oh my gob that's hilarious"! Fionna pointed out as she continued to laugh.

"Hey, lay off rodent". Marshall joked pushing against her face with his hand.

"Alright alright that's enough. We should all retire and let Fionna get some sleep". Gumball suggested.

A frown formed at Fionna's face.

"Oh come on Ben, I just woke up. I missed you all like super legit crazy, I want to know more details about the battle and how you guys all kicked hella demon butt". Fionna said punching the air.

PG was a softy when Fionna used his first name but he knew she needed another blood transfusion which would knock her out.

"Gumball's right honey. I don't want to leave you either but you need your strength back so we can start planning the wedding". Cake said excitedly with hearts in her eyes.

Marshall looked up to see Fionna's expression, hoping it was less than pleased.

"Yea I guess that is kind of important". She said rubbing the back of her head and blushing. It seemed to grow brighter as she then made eye contact with Marshall's expressionless face.

"Alright, everyone out then". Gumball said.

His hand caressed the back of Fionna's head as people started to leave. Marshall turned his back to the couple as Gumball whispered something soft in Fionna's ear, making her release one of her sweet little giggles. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Gumball caressed her chin and kissed her forehead, nose and lips, making her cheeks continue to brighten. As he got up smiling he patted Marshall on the back heading for the exit.

"Marshall"? Fionna asked from behind.

The human boy turned around to see her sitting upright staring at her.

"What's up bunny"? He said sweetly coming closer to her bed.

He could tell that there was something she wanted to say. It hurt him inside to know desperately what it could be about.

"Is it…everything you thought it would be"? She asked referring to his transformation.

Marshall stared at the front and back of his hand and shrugged.

"It's ight". Marshall looked over his shoulder hearing the sound of the doctor preparing to give Fionna he injection.

"Alright Fionna, are you ready"? Fionna looked to Marshall a bit scared.

He knew she didn't like needles.

"Want me to hold your hand bunny"? He asked scratching the back of his head.

Fionna nodded and smirked.

"I thought you lost the ability to read minds, Marsh". She commented holding her hand out to Marshall to sit.

The former vampire sat down and took her hand on her lap with both of his, squeezing it tightly.

"I guess you've just been wicked easy to read all this time….like a book with really big pop up words". Marshall joked.

Fionna nudged him laughing. Her face twisted as she felt the needle go into her arm. She tried to look at it but was quickly turned away from it by Marshall's warm hand.

"Don't look girlie. I could deal without you vomming all over the place".

The feeling of his skin against her heated cheek felt soothing to him. He had felt heat radiated off him her before but not quite like this. His human sensations felt stronger in certain ways compared to his vampirism. The needled snapped off of Fionna, freeing her from the instrument.

"Marshall, can you hold the patch on her while I get a wrap for her to dress the wound"? Dr. Prince asked.

Marshall held the cotton to the vein, pressing his thumb against the pit of Fionna's arm. She stared down at this site with amazement.

"I feel like I should try to escape from you or else I'll be dinner at any second". Marshall laughed shaking his head.

"Nope…that's not my thing anymore. Besides this is my own blood so drinking it may seem ironic". Fionna looked to him shocked.

"Wait, that was YOUR blood"? She asked.

Marshall let out a dashing smile and nodded.

"Yup, I finally felt it in the goodness of my heart to donate for once. To be honest…I always knew we'd be a match". He joked winking. Fionna blushed as she chuckled.

"Alright Abedeer, it's time for us to leave her. She'll start feeling tired soon". Dr. Prince said taking off his rubber gloves.

Fionna looked down sadly. Playing with her hair softly, Marshall got her to look into his brown eyes.

"Hey, if you are better in a few days I got some old movies I'd like to show you". He offered, making Fionna crack a smile.

"Sounds mathematical..Oh and I can introduce you to popcorn"! She said with a childish smile. Marshall gave a smile back and shook his head.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat girlie". He said. Fionna's smile faded as she felt a warm presence of lips on her cheek, causing her to burn up like a lit flame from shock.

Marshall left her flesh with his kiss and got up from the bed, giving her one last wink before turning his back to his bunny girl. As he and doctor Prince walked out of the chamber and closed the door behind them, the space behind the wood revealed Gumball. Their backs turned to him, walking farther away up the hall, unaware of his presence the entire time. Once they both had gone, he opened the door again to see Fionna's body, turning to the side to reveal her back to him. Her hair sprawled out on the bed as she started to begin the remainder of her slumber. Sadly Gumball looked at her into the chamber and then down the hall to see Marshall distancing himself farther away. In that current moment, he had no clue whom he felt farther apart from.

Hey Guys sorry updates haven't been as consistent since I'm back at school. I hope you guys are liking this still. Things are going start going down real soon so stay updated. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I have a pretty good idea where the story is heading but I'd love to hear from you guys to make this better.


	50. Chapter 50: So Close

Chapter 50: So Close

The kingdoms in Ooo fell silent for a few days after Fionna's recovery from her coma. Although the candy kingdom was overjoyed that their heroine and guardian had healed, there was a good amount of sadness that had hid in the shadows during the time of the wars end. Gumball lead the gangs from the lands of Ooo and Aaa, with the exception of Fionna to the Fire Kingdom. The excitement of war had died down. Now was the time to put Flame Princess to rest and celebrate her courage. Fionna was refused many times to attend the funeral despite how well she argued to get her way. Everyone including Marshall Lee declined her this right. Flame Princess' efforts would be for nothing if Fionna attended while she was still weak and then got even sicker. Another reason was that both Ben and Marshall feared that Flame Prince would try something sneaky. He was capable of hurting her at this time emotionally, physically and or socially in front of others.

Marshall feared that he would arrest the human girl for her crimes despite her possession and Ben feared that FP would try to touch her or expose her to the massive amounts of people attending. The service was carried out by the royal fire court. Finn couldn't help but watch phoebe's father, the flame king look away from his daughters tomb. Steam seemed to levitate off his face as if water was touching him. He had never seen the all-powerful elemental become so sentimental towards his child. All he ever wanted was to put her back in the lantern from which she came and sure enough, there she was now. He limp body could not be seen as it was preserved and hidden in wax with a long wick, holding a small beautiful flame so that her light could never be blown out, even in death.

Small silent tears ran down Bubblegum's cheeks as she looked at the glass lantern that held the princess of flames. Guilt from their past disputes sat in her stomach like a boulder. Finn noticed her sniffling and saw her tears from inside her jump suit. Reaching out for her he grabbed her covered hand and gave her a small smile. The warmth of his face comforted her as they rested their heads against one another watching the ceremony. Gumball got up from his seat in the balcony among the others in the stadium looking down at the lantern. As the soon to be king of the candy kingdom as well as the victorious commander of the army that took down the Nightosphere he was asked to speak.

Marshall sat and listened to him address all those attending the procession. He spoke with confidence as he spoke of Flame Princess highly, addressing all the good she had done. Ben couldn't help but to look over to see Flame Prince glaring at him. Never had he seem a stare so sour that his train of thought was lost for a few moment. Attempting his best not to glare back he continued on and when he finished he simply looked to Flame Prince with a single nod as if to say,

"This was your doing as well. You let her go alone".

Marshall found himself leaving the ceremony early. He felt the most responsible out of everyone in that room who may have tried to claim responsibility for her death. Closing the door of his home behind him he huffed a sigh, resting his head against the door.

"I never thought I'd see lights on in this place". A girl's voice said startling Marshall Lee.

The boy jumped out of his skin and turned around to see a chuckling blonde sitting on his kitchen island.

"Gob damn it Fi, don't scare me like that. I just got this damn heart". Marshall said, running his fingers through his hair.

Fionna laughed some more holding her stomach.

"Man you are so jumpy as a human, way worse than cake". She announced.

Marshall groaned to himself and took off his fireproof suit, leaving himself drenched in sweat from his clothes underneath.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting like you were supposed to be"? Marshall asked.

Fionna swung her legs over the island counter and laid on her stomach.

"Ughh I'm so bored! Everyone went to the funeral, butterscotch butler is no fun and it's like everyone deserted the castle beside that weird water girl". Fionna said rolling her eyes.

Marshall unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his gray undershirt and threw it over his couch as he approached his fridge.

"Oh you mean water princess? Yea that chick is like really weird, I swear she's got no chill at all. I'm convinced she's got a voodoo doll of gummy". Marshall said as he searched through his fridge.

"Yea, she probably has got one of me too. Yesh, I hope he doesn't marry her". Fionna said as she sat up on the island watching Marshall toss out expired red foods as he fished for something to eat.

"Not a chance in hell he's gunna get with her, everyone in the damn dimension knows that". Marshall said as he got on his knees and continued to look.

"I legit have nothing to eat and I'm deadass starving". He murmured.

"What about my peanut butter in the cabinet"? Fionna suggested.

Marshall looked to her scratching his head.

"Say what now"? He asked.

"Dude you used to let me store things here for when we hung out and I didn't feel like eating your moldy red pancakes". Fionna reminded.

Marshall twitched his mouth.

"So you're saying that you lied about eating before all those times"? Marshall asked.

Fionna shrugged coyly. The human groaned and reached the cabinet pulling out the jar of peanut butter along with some bread. Fionna jumped off the island counter and bumped the boy out of the way with her hip.

"Move it junior, I got this". Fionna said.

Marshall laughed and pulled the girls hat over her eyes making her let out a scream.

"Hey girly I still have like a thousand years on you". He said, refusing to let go.

A kick to the stomach made him let out a huff of pain and fall on his butt. Fionna looked over his shoulder to see the boy holding his stomach. Fionna looked over her shoulder and stared down at him.

"Oh sorry man I forgot how pathetic you are now".

Marshall lept to his feet at the sound of this insult as Fionna unscrewed the jar.

"You little shrimp"! Marshall said.

Fionna let out a yelp as she felt her body weight lifted off the floor and her stomach resting against the shoulder of Marshall as he carried her with her behind heading toward the living room.

"I'll show you who's pathetic". Marshall murmured against the struggles of Fionna as he threw her on the couch and dusted his hands off.

"Take this, pathetic human"! Fionna called as she jumped from the coach, forcing her weight to bring Marshall to the ground.

Pieces of her hair seemed to fall out of her bunny hat as she sat on his chest, her sword almost piercing his ear. His heart bet rapidly out of fear and excitement as he looked up at Fionna as she captured him between the floor and her body on top of him. A single bead of sweat seemed to fall from the side of his face as he looked up at her victorious expression as she pinned him.

"How's it feel to be the weaker one now Mar",

With a quick flip of his body on top hers, Marshall pinned her hands to the floor his nose inches from hers.

"I may be human girlie, but there's no way you're besting me at my own game, sorry to disappoint you". Marshall said flashing a smirk.

The blush on Fionna's cheeks despite her look of playful disappointment from defeat seemed to reflect the blush on Marshall's. He could feel his heart erupt with hundreds of beats per minute as he looked down at her, blonde hair sprawled all over the floor and blue eyes looking into his. Loosening his grip on her, he straightened his voice and got up.

"You still hungry, I'm starving".

"Good thing you can't eat me anymore". Fionna joked holding out her hand to Marshall so he could pull her up.

The human boy scoffed as he grabbed her pulling her to her feet single handedly.

"If I don't like this peanut butter shit I might have to". Marshall murmured

"Um that's called cannibalism broheim".

"Um that's called survival broski". Marshall corrected as the two laughed and headed back into the kitchen.

"Just let me make the sandwiches. You'll just be in the way". Fionna said as Marshall leaned against the island counter. Marshall shrugged and cracked his knuckles.

"Fine with me. That's a woman's job anyway". He said as he smirked and lounged backwards, crossing his legs like he used to when he could float.

"What now"? Fionna asked, running her finger over the knife. Marshall cocked one eye open to look at her.

"What I meant to say is..that job belongs to anyone who possesses tits and a", cut off by a fall off the counter enforced by Fionna's hand knocking him back, Marshall Lee was unable to finish his comment. His body hit the floor with a loud bang, making the tiled kitchen shake a bit.

"Alright, alright, yesh I'll just shut up and wait for my sandwich". He said pouting as he recovered from the fall from the counter, cracking his back and moving toward the couch. Marshall rested his leg over the arm of the sofa.

"Yo what do you want to watch by the way? I still got a ton of Disney movies I haven't shown you yet"! Marshall called to the kitchen.

"I don't know dude. Not sure if I'm feeling anything animated". Fionna called back.

Marshall scratched his head and shrugged. Under his coffee table held stacks of his old Disney movies before the mushroom war. He pushed the table out toward the TV to get a better look at what he had. Suddenly a certain movie caught his eye that he believe Fionna would like.

"Well how about a Disney movie that isn't all animation. The girl in it kicks butt in the end! Also it takes place in New York city"! Marshall called out, pulling out the DVD.

Fionna came in with the two sandwiches perfectly cut in half. "Is New York where you came from"? Fionna asked placing the sandwich on the coffee table as Marshall dusted off the movie.

"Yea buddy. The good old big apple". He said.

Dust got in his throat making him let out a few coughs.

"So what's this one about"? Fionna asked as she picked up half of the sandwich and started to munch away.

"Well it's about this girl".

"Uh huh".

"that asks to many questions".

"uh huh".

"And bothers the fuck out of Marshall because she doesn't want to wait for the movie to start". Marshall said smirked.

"Hey you butt"! Fionna said kicking Marshall in the shoulder.

The boy laughed and got himself up to put the movie in.

"Trust me I think you'll like it. The girl uses a sword for once in one of these movies". Fionna continued to munch away.

"That's what I like to hear". She said, he mouth half full.

Marshall sat next to her. His smirked lengthened as he fake yawned and reached out his arm to slowly fall behind Fionna's neck. She jumped for a moment, feeling an arm behind her.

"Does this make you nervous girlie"? Marshall almost whispered as the movie was beginning to start. Fionna let loose her bunny hat, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

Marshall loved the sight of her beautiful blonde hair, it seemed to shine in the dark of his Living room as it fell over her.

"Nope". She said as she flipped her heavy hair, allowing it to hit the boy in the face.

He brushed it away from his mouth, spitting out pieces of it from off his tongue as he took his arm back.

"Come on dude, could you pick a more lame movie? It's got to be sappy. It's called Enchanted bro". Fionna complained pointing to the title.

Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Just watch it, it's really funny. Imagine Cinderella getting lost in the real world before the mushroom war. It's hilarious". Marshall assured.

Fionna slumped in her seat as she continued to eat her other half of her sandwich.

The first hour into the movie seemed to fly by to Marshall as the two of them sat together, ate popcorn and laughed during the film. Fionna seemed to really like it.

"Oh man, this is like the dumbest yet deepest thing I've ever seen. I mean she is in love with the prince as first and then she meets Robert and he's like the realest thing to her, but like actually. Isn't that so sad"? She expressed looked to Marshall for agreement.

He only smiled and nodded.

"Yea, it's pretty deep, but it gets better trust me, especially this part". He assured as the ballroom scene began.

During the song _So Close_ , Marshall couldn't help but look at Fionna. Her eyes looked a bit downcast as she watched. He thought that perhaps she was imagining herself in the place of Giselle. He was dying to know what she was thinking. It was times like this that he would miss his otherworldly powers. They would've came to use about now. Marshall turned off the credits of the movie and allowed the film to revert back to the main screen as he stretched out his arms.

"What did you think, Bunny? Did you like it"? He asked turning to her.

"Yea, it was pretty rad. It was a little girly at times but I liked the end scene where she kicked dragon butt".

"That all you liked about it? You didn't think the guy was hot like most girls did from that time period"? Marshall asked.

Fionna shrugged and stuffed her hair into her bunny hat.

"Yea he was ok. I liked when he sang to her. That was kind of sweet". She commented.

Marshall shrugged and continued to stretch.

"I tried oh well". He said chuckling as he cracked his back and rested his arm ontop of the couch, close to the back of Fionna's head.

"I think you could sing it better though". Fionna said turning to Marshall. The human boy opened one eye to her and scoffed at the challenge.

"I mean, obviously I could sing better. I'm Marshall Lee. Birds wish they could sing as good as me". He boasted.

"Ok, prove it then". Fionna said lifting her eyebrows at him.

Marshall folded his arms to her.

"Is that a challenge"? Fionna smirked to him and reached for the clicker, she moved the remote over to the extras section on the main menu that happened to carry instrumentals from the songs in the movie.

"What are you doing goldie"? Marshall asked as he watched.

"There…sing it"! Fionna said as she moved the mouse over the highlighted song. Marshall rolled his eyes, sighed and dropped his head.

"Fine, whatever just play it so I can do it and get you outta here". He said as he stood up.

Fionna happily clicked it and watched leaning over the couch as the music played. Marshall smiled and held out his hand to her. She blushed looked up at him confused.

"What…what are you doing"? She asked as he took her hand and pulled her off the couch. She let out a yelp, surprised by the strength he still had as a human.

"Giving you a show". He said, spinning her around slowly as the beginning instrumental ended.

You're in my arms and all the world is gone

The music playing on for only two

Marshall smiled as he pulled her tighter to him, his hand cascaded down her back as they started to move back and forth.

So close together and when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

Fionna's cheeks blushed brilliantly as Marshall continued on. There was no one else there but just them two and to him and it felt like nobody else in the world existed except just them, the two humans.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will start

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close with waiting, waiting here with you and now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you so close

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing that this ones not pretend

Fionna's hands grasped Marshall's shirt as if to hang onto him as she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as he continued to slowly dance with her.

Now you're beside me and look how far we've come

Out of the corner of his eye, Marshall noticed his reflection in the mirror across the room and took a moment to look at the image of him, holding Fionna in his arms, her head rested against his shoulder.

So far

we are

so close.

Fionna looked up from Marshall's shoulder, looking deep into his eyes as the small karaoke version of the song came to an end.

"That was…beautiful Marshall…can you sing it again sometime"? She asked.

Her blush a little more brilliant. Marshall smiled. His face leaned into hers, his nose just brushing the tip of hers.

"Of course". He whispered.

Fionna smiled and slowly moved her face closer to his, closing her eyes with a smile on her lips. Marshall frowned at the sight of this and closed his eyes.

"I think it's time for you to leave Fi, PG and the others will be worried". Marshall said as he broke away from her and headed to the door.

Fionna watched him a little surprised and saddened as he opened the door for her to escort her out. After a few seconds she went towards the exit and gave him one last look.

"See you later". She said with a small smile, as if to disguise the disappointment she truly felt.

"Yea, see ya". Marshall said quietly as he watched her walk out of the cave.

He wanted to walk her home but without his night vision, there was no way he'd make it back home and besides, bringing her home to Gumball seemed like a worse fate than watching her walk out his door.


	51. Chapter 51: Bittersweet

Chapter 51: Bittersweet

"Honey I think you better think more carefully about this one. I'm not gon' tell you who to pick but I think both you and I know that Gumball needs you right now". Cake explained to Fionna as she walked side by side with her human girl. Fionna looked to her feline pal uncertain.

"I don't know Cake. After what you told me last night about the whole Nightosphere and the war thing, how do I know that he's not really using me as some messed up baby factory".

"Hold up girl there's something you got to know", Cake said as she stopped the girl in her tracks, grabbing onto her wrist. Fionna turned around to her surprised by her sudden grasp.

Cake's eyes widened and looked from side to side to make sure no one was spying on them.

"Look I'm really not supposed to tell you this but Gumball had to make an arrangement with that weird water heffa so he could get good reinforcements for the war. I hate to say it but without those water hittas we wouldn't have won. So the agreement in exchange was that Aqua and Gumball would marry immediately ONLY if you declined him after your first week of recovery. The wedding must happen soon or else PG is going to lose to kingdom to this earwax king that Jake says is a total looney tune". Cake explained.

Fionna released herself from Cake and sighed. Jerking her body away she came to one of the arched windows of the castle. Pulling back the purple velvet curtains she looked out to the kingdom. Cake watched her sadly as her friend folded her arms, staring out into the open air.

"So what you are saying is that I have two days to decide if I want to marry him or not and if I don't then he has to marry that water princess"?

"Sounds like enough to make me want to run out those graham cracker doors and never look back".

A boy's voice commented. Fionna turned around quickly to see her twin smiling to her with a kind and understanding look on his face.

"I don't know what to do man".

"Do you want to be queen"? He asked scratching his head.

Fionna looked out to the kingdom again for a long moment. The summer air blew back strands of her hair as she looked out at all the happy citizens, finally free from the chaos of war and suffering. Fionna could only question how long it could remain like this. Especially with her as Queen.

"I'm not sure I'm right for the job".

Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away for a moment. He huffed a sigh as he thought for a brief moment.

"Do you love his people"? The human asked.

Fionna looked over her shoulder and at him for a moment.

"I can't marry him only for the love I feel for this people that I've been protecting for years".

"Ok yea that makes sense, but did you agree to this whole thing because you loved them or do you love actually love him in return"? Finn asked.

Fionna mounted her hands on the window sill and bowed her head.

"I need to see him I need to", before another word could escape her lips a creak of the door to the court room opened, startling Fionna.

"I'm envisioning that we paint over the walls of this hallway maybe do a nice mustard yellow, what do you think, Toronto"?

The dog looked around scratching his chin.

"Yea, but maybe some orange too to bring out the brightness in the yellow".

"Aha excellent idea as always my good man". The waxy figure applauded.

Fionna and Cake stared at the pair strangely. Never before had they seen such strange creatures in Aaa.

Finn crossed his arms meeting the waxy citizen's gaze.

"Ah Finn the human it of course isn't a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again".

"Fo sho, you glob of gunk".

The king of Ooo shook his head, tisking at the boy.

"Come now Finn, surely we can put the past behind us". He said with a smirk. Finn felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

"Are you freakin kidding you nearly destroyed Ooo, brought the kingdom into anarchy, impeached bubblegum and were completely useless when the unleash of the ancient vampires attacked Marceline and tried to destroy us all. I've seen lady bugs have more common sense than you"! Finn exclaimed.

The king smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Such a feisty attitude this morning, I thought that was a monthly female trait". Toronto let out a chuckle holding up his palm to the king, facing the ceiling.

"Sniped". Torronto added as the King high fived him.

"Hey bro, I don't even know you but nobody talks to my buds like that". Fionna interrupted, clenching her fist.

"Oh, oh…this is the chick that's handing you over the kingdom, KOO". Toronto explained to the yellow character.

The King stared at her up and down as she glared at him. He looked from her to Finn a couple times until it finally hit him.

"Ah yes, the Finn Doppleganger, oh boy….I'm so thrilled there's another". King of Ooo commented sarcastically as the two of them laughed in unison.

"Hey now, you honeys best respect us we are the guardians of this kingdom, ain't nobody going to come up in here and take us over with me and Fi here" Cake said holding out her palm to Fi.

"Give me some sugar girl". Cake said facing her palm out as Fionna slapped it in response.

King of Ooo shrugged with a coy smile on his face.

"Well as future king, there is most likely going to be a change in staff. I'm not sure how I feel about females protecting my kingdom".

"SAY WHAT NOW HEFFA"! Cake yelled, springing off the floor. Fionna grabbed her just in time before her claws violently began scratching up the face of KOO. He reacted in fear stepped back.

"Control your dog, girlie. We wouldn't want any sort of arrest once I take the throne". He mocked as he and Toronto turned their backs to the crew and started to walk down the hall.

Finn and Fionna glared at them as they walked away. The girl held tight onto a rabid looking Cake. Her eyes filled with fire at the insult of being called a dog.

"I'll see your ass in hell, bitch before we let you come in here and take the throne"! Cake screamed struggling in Fionna's arms as the girl held on.

"Cake cool it, there's no way we are letting that wax ball take over". Fionna assured as she began to stop struggling.

"I hate to break it to you Fi but, you got other competition". Finn said as he pressed his ear to the door from which KOO and Toronto came from. Fionna let go of Cake and followed Finn's lead, taking her ear to the door.

"I can't hear anything". Fionna said as he tried to make out the murmuring voices.

"Hang on baby, I got an idea". Within a few moments Cake's body transformed into a glass, pressing the rim of her morphed body to the door, sound carried into the cut, allowing Finn and Fionna to hear much better.

"Ben, you have two days before your kingdom is over taken by that freakin monster. I know you love her but you need to think of your people too or else they are going to suffer". Finn recognized the voice immediately.

"Bubblegum's in there". He whispered as they continued to listen, his ear and Fionna's ear pressed against Cake.

"We had a deal, Ben. Before you gave into whatever eye-opening romance between you and that tomboy, we were to be married".

"Ew, she looks like a walking drenched salad", Fionna whispered as she studied the water princess' soaked dark green attire.

Finn and Cake hushed her as the trio continued to listen.

"Aqua, I'm very grateful that you've been so patient with me but a deal is a deal and part of it was that it comes down to Fionna's decision, that was my only request".

"You're a fool, Prince Gumball. What does that dirty, irrational, and obnoxious human have over me"? The water princess exclaimed.

There was silence after that statement. Fionna looked down to the floor a bit downcast and wondered to herself, what was so great about her. Why was Gumball risking his kingdom for her? Finn noticed the look on Fionna's face and comforted her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Personality". Fionna looked up from this dialogue, pressing her hear harder against the source of sound.

"What did you just say to me"? Aqua asked in a low tone, irritated beyond belief.

"I said…..personality….if you still don't understand what that means then look it up….maybe you'll find one along with the meaning". He said curtly.

"Nice Gumball, he got em". Finn commented as Fionna chuckled.

There was silence again filling the room on the other side of the door as Aqua looked at him shocked by this statement. Bubblegum looked away trying to conceal her laughter. Her body jerked around to hear the sound of the Princess' heels as she began to storm away.

"Yo, everyone back it up"! Cake said as she morphed back, pushing the crew backwards as the hollow doors opened up to reveal to the Fionna, the water princess.

She wore a pissed off expression, hideous, but not quite as horrendous as what she was wearing which looked like straight up seaweed to Fionna.

"Sheshh girl you fall in a lake or something"? Fionna commented under her breath. Aqua's face grew as red as it could as she stepped closer to Fi.

"Whoa, who back it up you Lock-Mess Monster". Cake warned as Fionna came face to face with Aqua.

"I cannot wait until you decline him and don't pretend like you won't because I know you are just stringing him along and really love Marshall Lee".

"Ok um first off, girl, hi nice to meet you I'm Fionna and secondly you are totally whack. You know nothing about me so I suggest you get out of my face before I turn you and your swamp ass into seaweed salad". She threatened clenching her fist in front of the element.

"Why you have some nerve you pale little tramp, when I'm queen I'll make sure your kind goes back to being extinct"!

"Like I haven't heard that one before you walking piece of pond scum". Fionna murmured, clenching her first harder as she clutched her necklace to activate her sword.

Aqua saw this action and remembered the girls retractable sword. Her aquatic powers had worn off and there was no way she could fight the human girl without revealing her true identity as Ice Queen.

"Very well, I'll be off….I'll see you at my wedding, tomboy". The seaweed princess murmured as she turned her back to Fionna and carried on.

"Glob, I hate that girl. I don't know whose worse, that ear wax freak or this sea-bitch". Fionna commented, letting go of her necklace.

Finn shook her head watching her go down the hall. He himself didn't know who would be worse for the kingdom despite his bias against KOO.

"I think they are both pretty glob awful, Prince Gumball is literally so stressed out. I feel bad for the poor guy". A female voice replied, coming out of the room.

Fionna sighed and looked away. Essentially this was all her fault. Had she not made that arrangement with Ashley, the war wouldn't have happened.

"I guess he's not in the mood for any more company then". Fionna said kicking her foot forward. PB twisted her mouth thinking and turning do the door.

"I think he could use a little bit of cheering up". Fionna looked up at this comment.

"Go ahead in. He'll be happy to see you". Bubblegum commented as she moved out of the way and came next to Finn.

Fionna smiled looked at her and her male doppelganger. Finn took the pink princess' hand smiling to her and nodded to Fionna to go in. Fionna turned her back to them as Princess Bubblegum rested her head on Finn's shoulder hooking her arm through his. Fionna opened the door, letting a creak fill the large hallway as she went through the doors, closing them behind her.

The sound of the door closing behind her didn't seem to disturb a stressed out Gumball. He sat at the large oval table of the court room, his head in his hands.

"Butterscotch Butler can you please",

"Hey", Fionna said, cutting off the Prince.

Gumball looked up from his hands to see the human girl standing across the room from him.

"Fionna". He said a little taken aback as he stood up and started to come her way.

"Hey dude, are you doing ok"? She asked shyly, guilty from listening in on his meeting.

Gumball smiled to her as he got closer. He reached out his hand to her.

"Much better now that you're here. How are you feeling"? Gumball asked as he took her small pale hand and kissed it as he was chest to chest with her.

Fionna blushed at his peck on her hand and lost her train of thought for a moment.

"Oh, I'm fine now. It's like nothing ever happened". She commented as Gumball twisted his mouth almost in protest.

"I wish I could say the same, I've been under so much stress". He looked away, feeling Fionna's gaze looking to him sadly.

Shaking his head, mortified in protest for even saying something he turned back to her.

"But don't let me both you with my problems how can I be of assistance to you"? He asked sweetly, holding his hands behind his back and looking to her kindly.

Fionna grabbed the back of her neck looking away.

"Well see, I thought maybe we could go somewhere alone and talk a couple things out. I mean this whole thing is kinda my problem too so I thought maybe we could work it out together. It's been a while since you actually had time together just you and me".

Gumball looked to her with a warm sincere smile.

"I'd like that very much. I've missed our time together more than you can imagine, even when we were training in my gym and I was constantly complaining". He said with a laugh as Fionna joined in.

"Are you sure you aren't too busy"? She asked.

Gumball opened his mouth to protest when the sound of a creak from the door opened up.

"Your majesty, various lads and lassies acquire your attention for complaints". Butterscotch butler intruded.

Gumball looked from her to Fionna, noticing a bit of disappointment in her eyes. Turning back to his servant, he hardened his glare.

"Tell Princess Bubblegum she is to be in charge this night. Tell her that I highly request it". Gumball replied as he took Fionna's hand gently, caressing it with his thumb.

She looked up to Gumball as he gave this order and waited for a response.

"Very well, Sire". The butler said as she bowed and closed the door behind her.

Gumball moved his hand up Fionna's arm and pulled her into him, his arms wrapped around her, allowing heat to radiate off her face as she buried her face into his sweet smelling chest.

"What's this for"? Fionna asked looked up to Gumball as she remained in his embrace. He smiled down at her and brushed the blonde hair sticking out of her hat over her ear.

"I just need this for a moment". He whispered as he rested his forehead ontop of her head, rocking her in his arms.

It had seemed like forever since he last held her so intimately. As his darkest thoughts seemed to fade as he held her body against his. Fionna smiled into his chest, hugging him back intimately. She had felt safe and secure as if Aaa wasn't her kingdom anymore, and instead he was.


	52. Chapter 52: The Hideaway

Chapter 52: The Hideaway

As nighttime approached Gumball led Fionna out of the castle and into the woods. The night was quiet, but just in case of any unwanted guests aside from LSP, PG kept a sword on his belt as he led his bunny. The war had taught him one valuable thing which was, be prepared for any change in plans.

"Hey dude where are we going anyway? We've been walking for a bit". Fionna asked as she looked around her surroundings, following him through the forest.

"We are almost there". The prince said with a smile as he pulled back a large branch in his way. Fionna's jaw dropped as she took in the site before her.

"Whoa". She said as she came forward. Gumball allowed her to approach through the bushes onto the site before him.

"What is this place"? Fionna asked as she looked around. The water in the lake sparkled brilliantly like stars and just overlooking it was a lit up gazebo decorated for the night with a couple bottles of wine and what looked to be containers of food. She turned to PG and looked at him surprised.

"Did you do all this"? She asked blushing a bit. PG smiled at her and shrugged.

"Well technically this was all Cake I just mentioned to her that I had you alone for the night and she did the rest". He said with a wink.

Fionna looked around and put her hands on her hips.

"This is too rad, I'm going to kill her".

Gumball came forward looking around.

"That'd be a sin to do considering she got us a perfect spot for the occasion tonight". Gumball said as he climbed the steps of the Gazebo, taking off his purple jacket and putting it over the side of the railing. He adjusted the rolled up sleeves of his pink button down looking out onto the sparkling water and then up to the sky filled with stars.

"What's the occasion"? Fionna asked as she followed his lead and came up to the gazebo.

"There's a meteor shower tonight, predicted by Simon and PB. It's supposed to be really beautiful and it only happens every one thousand years". PG explained as Fionna leaned over the railing with him looking up at the sky.

Each star she looked at seemed to glow as she eyeballs them as if they were looking at her too. Gumball moved in closer to her, covering her with his body and trapping her between his arms from behind as they stared into the sky. Fionna come smell his sweet scent from behind her as his cheek pressed against hers. Her blush warmed his face as he smiled looked down at her, trapping her tighter.

"Oh look there's a shooting star right there"! Fionna called out.

"Make a wish, you saw it first". Gumball said sweety

"Psh, wishes don't come true unless you have some kind of magic item or know some kind of wish dealing wizard".

Gumball looked at her a little surprised.

"A wish-dealing wizard? So like a mushroom dealer but for wishes"?

"Yea".

"So like what you are telling me is that you've actually encountered a dealer not for the sake of getting hazy but for the purpose of wishes". Gumball asked amused by such a ridiculous idea.

"Well I haven't actually encountered one but it'd be rad if I could". Fionna explained looking PG in the eyes.

Gumball laughed and held her tighter, holding her back into his chest. His scent raced even more through Fionna's nostrils making her heart flutter from feeling his warmth.

"What would you wish for, love"?

Fionna thought for a moment. In her eighteen years of life she had so many questions. Many of which were questions about her parents, where she came from but currently in this moment, her most important question was about her period of memory loss. For the last week it had seemed like people walked on eggshells around her as if they knew something she didn't and it irritated her greatly. It was as if everyone was keeping a handful of secrets from her to keep from upsetting her, especially Marshall.

"I'd wish for the truth". Fionna murmured.

PG huffed a sigh and ran a hand throw his pink, crownless hair.

"I know you must be confused as to what has been happening lately". He admitted as Fionna looked away from him.

"Everyone is hiding something from you, including you. Cake filled me in on what happened in the Nightosphere for the most part but you haven't told me anything and what she told me has pieces of the story missing". Fionna explained, facing Gumball chest to chest. PG mounted his hands on the railing, enclosing Fionna in between them. His tired purple irises looked to her sadly and nodded.

"Ask me whatever needs to be asked. I can't prove that I love you if I don't give you answers you need". He explained with a small smile.

Fionna looked away for a moment thinking of her first question as she pursed her lips.

"What was the situation with Aqua? Cake told me you made an agreement to marry her before our night in the garden. Then you just ended that treaty because apparently when Marshall was possessed in the Nightosphere he told you guys and to my face that you tricked me into falling for you. Apparently I was an option that didn't come with the political nuisances of trade and treaty and hence you could be crowned king quicker. Then it was also said that you threatened war on Flame Prince if he came near me so that I wouldn't choose him instead of you. Tell me that's not true". Fionna asked looked to him with a bit of betrayal in her eyes.

Gumball bowed his head and released her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Look, its true and it's not".

At this reveal, Fionna turned her back to him, and started walking off the gazebo. Gumball immediately went after her calling to her.

"Fionna, you asked me for the truth and I can't possibly give it to you if you are walking away"!

"Why are you telling me all of this now, why couldn't you a week ago"!

"You were recovering! If you let me give you my side and you still don't want to go through with this fine but let me tell you my side before you start listening to everyone else but me like you always do"! He screamed.

This statement caught Fionna's attention. She blinked a couple times at him, surprised that he believed she brushed him off so often. Fionna folded her arms and stood her ground, prepared to listen.

"Hit me with it". She said seriously as Gumball huffed a sigh coming down the steps.

He walked towards her, keeping a friendly distance but came close enough to look her in the eye.

"Ok, listen. Here's what happened. The court paired Aqua and I together because she had a great military and I had great resources in the candy kingdom especially medically speaking. They paired us and I was willing to marry but then I realized that…I didn't enjoy spending time with her like I did with you especially just as friends. Then I saw you at the party and something in me made me want you. It was like an awakening for me because Fionna, I've always felt a certain way about you but I tried to conceal it. I thought if Marshall knew he'd expose me and you'd quit your job as my guardian if you didn't feel the same". Gumball looked away a bit ashamed as he thought about the times Fionna would light up when Marshall Lee would appear. It was a look of excitement that he barely witnessed with her.

"Let's be honest, when it comes to me and Marshall….what do I have to offer you? A kingdom? Yea that's cool except you basically run it anyway as our heroine. Until you trained me, I was an uncoordinated, pathetic, wimp, always in need of my beautiful blonde kickass guardian to come rescue me". Gumball picked up a rock from the ground and curved his back, throwing it with frustration and letting it skip. As it bounced along the water he continued.

"I had nothing going into the competition but then I started working with you and I had this crazy idea that I had a chance even if I wasn't some guitar stringing, suave vampire. I was sharing an interest with you". Gumball explained.

Fionna looked away, feeling a bit guilty. This was partially her fault that she would ditch Gumball for Marshall. Putting herself in his place, she realized that she would feel pretty awful about this kind of situation too.

"So I cut it off with Aqua and decided to pursue you, I thought that since I cared for you so much, I could get you to feel the same way for me. Yes, it was selfish and I should've let you go about this on your own instead of putting pressure on you with the engagement ring but time was racing and I didn't want anyone but you. So I hoped that you'd see the light in marrying me because I care for you and so does the kingdom". His hand reached out to touch hers gently.

She let it remain limply in his as she looked into his eyes, fact checking the truth.

"But flame prince".

"He hurt you, Fionna. He hurt you really badly and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt again. I set him up with Flame Princess because I thought they'd be good for each other and on top of that the two fire kingdoms could have an alliance".

Fionna looked at him a bit disheartened.

"How could you"? She asked with a small crack in her voice as she gently tried to take her hand away from him.

Gumball enclosed it with his other hand looking deep into her eyes.

"Fionna look what he allowed to happen to Flame Princess….she's dead…..she's dead because he didn't love her enough to go to war with us. And if he really loved you he would've fought for you…but he didn't. Look what that says about him as a person and a king". PG pointed out. Fionna looked away allowing a single tear to fall from her cheek. The site broke Gumball's heart.

"Fionna, why are you crying"? He asked gently, wiping away her tear.

Fionna wiped herself on her sleeve and took a deep breath.

"Flame Princess is dead because of me. This whole shit storm has been my fault. I sacrificed myself for the candy kingdom and this thing happened". Gumball caressed her cheek. His fingers gently lifted the underside of her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Hey now, you aren't the only one who risked the kingdom. I was prepared to die myself in the war to get you back. If I had the opportunity to save you and die myself I would've done it if it came down to it". Gumball explained sincerely.

"But..but why, that awful king of Ooo would be king". Fionna correctly.

Gumball shook his head.

"In my will I asked for a democracy among my people if I were to pass and you were to live. King of Ooo got bubblegum impeached this way so I figured if I asked for this, it would need to be carried out and hence, the people would follow you as Queen".

Fionna's blush great more brilliant. Had Gumball died for her, she would've ruled. The thought both terrified and confused her.

"Why me"?

Gumball smiled at her, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"You were always the best one for the job. I knew I could trust you".

Fionna let out a small smile, allowing PG to squeeze her hand.

"You're my best friend Fi".

"You're mine too".

"No matter what happens, I don't want to lose this". He stated. Fionna looked at him strangely, getting the feeling he was friend zoning her.

"With that said, I'll tell the court tomorrow that Aqua and I will marry if you decline me. It seems only fair since all I've done is pressure you. My fantasy for you to be mine isn't worth losing our friendship and I'm so sorry". He said sincerely, kindness and sadness filled his eyes staring deep into Fionna's soul.

Fionna pursed her lips together looking at him.

Gumball let go of her hand and stuffed it in his pocket nodding with a small smile. Fionna huffed a sigh. The night air chilled her as she warmed her arms shivering

"I'll walk you home if you wish or we can hang out here if you want, let me get you my jacket though you look like you're cold". He said, turning his back halfway to her.

"Ben", Fionna called out. The Prince slowly turned back to her, remembering how she only used his real name for certain occasions.

"Don't marry that nasty water droplet". Fionna said.

Gumball let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"My options are slim, my love, unfortunately".

Fionna looked down at her hand, noticing her ring was gone.

"You know you could've asked me if I wanted to do this or not before taking back my ring". She said a little hurt

Gumball looked at her surprised.

"What? No it's not like that at all". He said reaching around his neck and into his shirt. Fionna watched to see him pull out a shiny piece of gold, held on a chain.

"It got very bloody from the battle so I kept it and cleaned it. I had no intention to ever give this one to Aqua. I had another made, not quite as nice. If you ended up declining, I would be the only one wearing this in essence".

Gumball clutched it in his palm smiling at his secure hand around it.

"It holds something sentimental to me. I feel stronger when I wear it because it holds a part of you". He said with a warm smile.

Fionna brushed her hair back and blushed.

"What if I told you I wanted it back"?

Gumball looked to her surprised, clutching it tight.

"Fionna are you sure"? He asked.

She blushed holding her hands behind her back.

"One condition though". Fionna said winking to the pink prince.

"What's the condition"? Gumball asked looking at her intently as he took off the chain and smiled to her.

Fionna twirled her hair and thought, twisting her mouth to the side.

"I want a real proposal". Gumball opened his mouth to respond when Fionna spoke again.

"Right now". She finished letting out a small laugh. PG shook his head and took the ring off the chain, allowing it to shine in the moonlight.

"I can't believe I'm about to be re-engaged to such a demanding woman". He joked as he came forward with the ring in his hand. Fionna shrugged and watched him kneel in front of her. He held out his hand to take hers gently, joy fillin his eyes. Fionna gave it up to him. He kissed it first before looking up to her, anxiously awaiting to do the honors.

"Fionna Mertins, Heroine of Aaa….will you marry me"? He asked very sincerely, holding the ring to her finger.

"Yes….that would be…algebraic". She said chuckling.

Carefully PG put the ring on her small finger and came to his feet.

Before standing up all the way he wrapped her in his embrace, accidentally forcing her bunny hat to fall off. Fionna returned the hug and rested her cheek on his shoulder, rubbing the back of his shirt. Ben turned his face to her cheek and kissed her tenderly caressing her hair. The sound of soaring in the sky interrupted this moment and forced them to break away from each other.

"What in the world"? Gumball asked as he looked up to the sky with Fionna.

The two of them were surprised to see bright sparks fly across the night sky, appearing like mini rockets or small white party streamers across space. Fionna wrapped her arms around Gumball's waist, hugging him. In return he wrapped his arm around her as the two continued to watch the show quietly. His head rested against hers as he clutched her waist to his lovingly.

"It's your turn to make a wish by the way". Fionna joked turning her head to the prince.

Gumball chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Mine already came true". He whispered.

He adored seeing the blush on Fionna's cheeks, it was addicting to him and a relief that he could make her want him just like Marshall Lee could. His nose brushed against hers, inviting her into him. The cold of his skin gently touched her cheek advancing her towards him. Her dry lips locked his, forcing a darker pink to form on his cheeks reflecting the coloring of hers.


	53. Chapter 53: Rekindle

Chapter 53: Rekindle

Fionna woke up in PG's bed early the next morning. The sun had barely risen, however she was already behind schedule. Gumball had been absent from his side of the bed for hours. By the time the human girl was dressed and had her bowl of cereal, the entire kingdom knew of the wedding happening in a matter of two days. The hustle and bustle of the kingdom was overwhelming. The kitchen was packed with preparation, the garden was getting completely reconstructed for the wedding arch and decorated with blue flowers and the hallways were filled with servants under the command of both Cake and Gumball. Fionna received a message in her pancake from her feline friend, telling her to hurry her butt over to Gumball's study.

With sleep still in her eyes and yawns filling her mouth, the adventurer made her way to the study. As she passed citizen after citizen they either waved or bowed to her to congratulate her. A bit taken aback by this attention, Fionna simply smiled and waved and continued on her way. Gumball had made the announcement that morning which resulted in a roar of cheering from outside the castle that woke up the sleeping adventuress in the first place. Everyone was pretty hyped up about the wedding but the thought of it just made Fionna more and more nervous. She loved Gumball, she just didn't love all the attention on her, a reality that would become more severe within the next couple of days. Fionna entered the study to see Cake barking orders at a bunch of scared little candy people taking notes.

"No Honeys, I told y'all last night that the cream cuffs have to have chocolate filling and the pink frosting and just where in the hell is my mocha latte"? Cake yelled staring at her clipboard.

"Right away Ms. Cake". A couple of the candy servants replied as they hurried past Fionna. The girl scratched her head and turned to Cake.

"Damn girl". Fionna commented.

"Oh they are just interns that SHOULD HAVE THEIR SHIT TOGETHER FOR THIS WEDDING". Cake yelled breaking her clipboard in half. She looked down at it marveled by her our strength.

"Um, maybe you should take a break man".

Cake practically threw her tattered board at the thought.

"Honey, there's no time. Gumball will be here any second to", Cake stopped as she noticed Fionna's body jump at the touch of arms wrapping around her.

"Hello my bride". Gumball cooed into Fionna's bunny hat covered ear, nuzzling against her cheek. Fionna blushed brilliantly, playfully struggling in his arms.

"Hey, man. Not cool you scared me". Fionna laughed as she broke away from him. Gumball chuckled and took her hand gently, looking down at it.

"Forgive me, Fi. It's hard to contain my excitement for our wedding". He said sweetly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the top of her skin.

"Alright, alright you too, you have all of your honeymoon to be lovey dovey so can we PLEASE get through this preparation checklist"? Cake asked impatiently, trying to re-piece together the old clipboard.

Once the group settled down in recliners near the open fireplace, Cake and Gumball began to read off the list of to dos in front of Fionna. Attention that she needed to have for her role as bride was on the very low side this morning. Bored out of her mind by all this planning she found herself dozing off, answering everything with "I don't care" or "Ben you pick". She didn't mean to be so uninvolved with her wedding because she knew that PG and Cake would make it beautiful with or without her. Her one issue was with her wedding dress, Cake had refused to let her see it until she had measurements from Fionna and even then Fionna knew she wouldn't get a glance until it was already on her in the mirror.

"Alright so now onto the bouquets", Cake said scribbling and crossing out previous items on the list.

"Fionna, for your bouquet do you want blue and white flowers with pearls or baby blue and gold flowers with sapphires and pearls"? Cake asked looking to an exhausted looking Fionna.

"Yo, Fi, I'm talkin to you girl". Cake said crossing her arms.

Fionna allowed herself to slump more into her seat, eyes shut tight as she murmured something.

"Fionna"! Cake yelled as the girl jolted awake, trying to open her eyes all the way.

"Yea, yea, sure that's fine".

"No it ain't fine, girl you better stay up I just have a couple more things to clear with you so you don't have some hissy fit on your wedding day and then after this we need to get you fitted".

Fionna yawned at the thought of more to dos that needed her opinion.

Gumball came over with a glass of peppermint tea. The scent filled Fionna's nostrils and made her mouth water.

"Here, Fionna. I know it's difficult but please try to stay up for a few more minutes and then you can go take a nap before the fitting". Gumball said carefully giving Fionna her tea as she sat up. Cake gave him a glare at this permission to leave.

Bringing the cup to her lips, Fionna's eyes burst open as the hot liquid burnt the tip of her tongue. Her eyes watered a bit as she let out a cough.

"Careful now". Gumball advised as he picked up his clipboard and continued to write on it.

"Guys can we please take a break so I can wake up a bit"? Fionna asked, taking the cup to her lips again.

"Geez how many wedding are you broheims planning. I was invited to just one". A familiar voice joked, forcing Fionna to look over her shoulder to see a ripped jean and red plaid wearing human.

"Marshall Lee"! Fionna said excited as she jumped off her recliner and went in for a hug.

He smiled at her, arms open to her as she threw herself into his chest. It had seemed like weeks since she saw him last. Her insecurity of their last encounter had faded. He wasn't mad at her at all like she thought.

"Hey Bunny, excited for your big day"? He asked in a hushed tone, rubbing her back.

Fionna looked to him and let him go.

"I'm so tired I'm not sure if I'll make it to the wedding".

Marshall laughed stuffing his hands into his pockets as Gumball got up to greet him.

"Princess Fionna…. wow. That's how I've always seen you. It will be weird having the entire kingdom refer to you as such now". He joked as Fionna blushed and looked away to see Gumball approaching them.

"I'm assuming you are here for the bachelor party"? Gumball asked with a smile.

Marshall nodded with a smile back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Gummy". Marshall joked as PG brought him in for a hug, which Marshall gave back.

Fionna smiled, looking at her boys, they seemed happy in each other's company. The site was both odd yet refreshing.

"When's the bachelor party"? Fionna asked as the boys broke away. Gumball looked at his watch, surprised by the time.

"Oh my, it's 3:00 already. The party starts at 4:00 in the royal lounge. I've renovated the place for the occasion. Before we go down I've been meaning to ask you something that's why I called you here before".

Marshall tried not to look nervous, despite Gumball's warm smile. He thought that if he had been upset with him, his expression would be different.

"Alright, you want to mosey toward the lounge to talk"? Marshall asked looking from Gumball to Fionna, wondering if she was a part of this.

"Yes, let's head down and have a couple drinks before everyone shows up". Gumball insisted heading towards the door with Marshall, his hand patting the boy's upper back.

"Sooo am I free to go"? Fionna asked following them with Cake.

Gumball turned around almost forgetting her for a second.

"Yes of course my love. Go rest up before your fitting". He said planting a kiss on her forehead. Marshall watched this, happy for them both yet holding back a sting he felt in his heart.

"Ok, I'll see you later then"? Fionna asked.

Gumball shook his head, caressing under her chin, allowing her pools of blue to look into his own eyes.

"Not tonight, my dear. It's the night before our wedding, its bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony".

Fionna looked at him a little disappointed. Marshall looked to Gumball, giving him a nod as if to say he was going to give them a moment. He backed away into the door, heading into the hallway.

After Marshall's exit, Gumball looked at Fionna feeling a bit guilty.

"I'll see you at the altar, my princess. Rest easy". Gumball said as he moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, caressing her skin.

"Don't leave me there", he joked brushing his nose against hers, making her cheeks heat up with more blush.

"Ok man, don't forget about me tonight, I know how these bachelor parties go". Fionna joked, knowing that Gumball would never stray from her.

"I promise". He whispered, leaning into her and pecking her soft pink lips over and over again as she smiled through his kisses and pushed him off.

"Alright get out of here, I have a date from hell with a fitting". Fionna said, playing with her hair.

Gumball nodded and left her and Cake. Marshall looked up from the ground as he leaned against the wall.

"Ready, old friend"? The pink prince asked as Marshall stood up straight and began to descend with him down the stairs.

"So whats up Benny Boy"? Marshall asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I would like you to get the best band you can find by tomorrow". Gumball said as he pulled out a brown sack of jewels offering it to the boy. Marshall looked at it bewildered.

"Well I guess I can have Kiss of Death do me a favor for filling in for Kurt that one time. Maybe Axel will be able to sing lead since this is short notice".

"I actually want you to sing lead tomorrow". Gumball insisted, closing Marshall's hand around the money.

"You want me to sing"? He asked a little surprised and flattered at the same time.

"You've sang at every other event I've had". Gumball reminded.

Marshall smiled looking down at the large payment,

"But this is your wedding". Marshall added, still surprised by Gumball's generosity. PG only smiled at him warmly, holding his hands behind his back.

"I want my best man to be just as much a part of this wedding as I am". Gumball said, making Marshall's face grow white.

"Hold up, you want me to be your best man, bro"? He asked a bit excited by the thought.

Gumball nodded sincerely, enjoying the amusement on Marshall's face. He had never been part of a real wedding where he was given such a role.

"Aw man, I'm stoked now. But for real if you are letting me be BM then take the money back I'll get Kiss of Death to do the gig without it". Marshall offered, handing it back to Gumball. He refused him, pushing it into his chest immediately.

"No, take it. Give it to the band and tell them to get their suits clean, invite their plus ones and tell them I expect them in rehearsal early tomorrow morning. The ceremony has been very rushed so it would be a giant help if they could cooperate with this bribe". PG explained. Marshall huffed a sigh and shook his head, stuffing the money in his pocket and pulling out his skull phone to text the band.

"You are such a perfectionist, Gumwad". Marshall said, typing away.

"Come along, best man, we have some rekindling to do before the other boys get here". Gumball said, putting his arm around Marshall and leading him to the lounge.

"Oh and before I forget, I want you to play and sing something special for me and Fionna's first dance. If there is a particular ballad that she likes sing it for her. She'll love to hear you". Gumball assured.

Marshall felt his feeling of honor become overshadowed by guilt. Gumball had wanted him so involved in his wedding with Fionna, however he still had no idea that Fionna might be carrying his spawn. Tonight was as good as any to tell him, yet Marshall felt a heaviness in his chest at the thought of telling Ben and ruining this episode of happiness for him. As they made their way to the bar, Marshall decided that he wouldn't tell Gumball, unless for some reason it was brought up, then he would have no choice to break the man's heart.

The night went on as more fellow bachelors of Aaa came to Gumball's party. Finn and Jake entertained the group of men with stories from both Ooo and Aaa, especially their encounter with Ice Queen. PG looked away a little embarrassed, yet found himself laughing at some minor details of the story.

"Hey, Ben, why weren't we invited to that wedding"? Marshall joked, making the prince blush even more and roll his eyes.

The Bar was almost covered with glasses and bottles of beer as well as empty handles of alcohol. By eight o'clock, most the guest found themselves to be pleasantly intoxicated. Ben couldn't remember much in between that point, although he and Marshall both thought they witnessed lumpy space prince popping out of a Cake at one point. Simon was the first to retire to bed, insisting that he had to wake up the next morning early in order to help orchestrate the fireworks at the wedding reception. After him, more guests followed after an hour or so, leaving Marshall, Gumball, Finn and Jake to belligerently talk to each other.

"So…wha….wait dudezz….You're a virgin Ben"? Finn asked slurring his words as he rocked back and forth a bit.

Gumball nodded hiccupping in response.

"Gummy was always sentimental when it came to the ladies. It always had to be with someone special. I remember this girl Ashley",

"Oh, you mean crazy eyes"? Jake interrupted.

Finn laughed drunkenly at this reveal. He was in agreement that the girl was totally nuts after what they endured in the Nightosphere.

"Bro, she was like…literally one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. But she was like mad cry for what she did to Fi and almost did to the realm, soooo the looks are good in my book just not the personal".

"I don't know Finn, I'd say she had a big personality". Jake joked as he cupped the underside of his pecks to appear as female anatomy. The boys fell into hysterics as they made fun of the deceased demon girl.

"Where do you find one of those, guys? Like how was that even a thing"? Finn asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead and taking another sip of his beer.

"We were a threesome". Gumball revealed as he finished his hard liquor. Marshall looked at him surprised that he would mention the very reason why they broke apart for so long.

Finn scratched his head.

"Waiittt, so you, Ben and that Ashley chic used to like hook up"?

Marshall let out a small chuckle at the memory. Well I used to fuck her, Gummy Butt just used to watch". Marshall teased elbowing the pink prince.

"You know I did more than that, vampire". He corrected.

Despite how drunk he was, he realized the words that just came out of his mouth. Marshall looked away for a moment straightening his voice. He had almost forgotten that he was human now. Although he missed his abilities, he didn't miss what he and Gumball had become. Their fling with Ashley ended tragically, destroying the relationship between Ben and Marshall.

Gumball put his glass down, sighing to reveal the truth. It had been years since he had actually talked about this threesome and the last time it was talked about, it caused an explosive fight between the prince and the former vampire king.

"Marshall met her first and well", Marshall cut off Gumball, putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Let me tell it, man. This whole situation was..my fault from the very beginning". He said kindly.

Gumball looked at him a little disheartened as the wound was now reopened. A Sinking feeling of remorse and guilt filled his chest as he prepared himself for revisiting this past event.

Marshall turned to Jake and Finn who looked ready to listen very intently.

"I met her after one of my gigs with my old band. At the time Gummy and I were…well", Marshall looked to the prince who just shrugged and continued to drink.

"We were together in a way but it was very private on account of the court would never approve our relationship. This was right before Fionna came to Aaa now that I'm remembering well". Marshall said as he thought to himself.

This whole relationship had been at least six months before the adventuress took the job from Gumball. Marshall took another sip of his ale and turned back to the boys swallowing.

"I introduced her to Gummy and they hit it off even though I liked her. It was a confusing time and so one night we just….ended up hooking up the three of us and it wasn't weird at all, it was something Ben and I both wanted to explore. We thought that maybe if we added a girl to our relationship, Ben could marry us both as long as she gave him a child".

"Sounds kind of familiar if you ask me". Jake muttered referring to Fionna.

Gumball shook his head.

"Fionna's circumstance was completely different. With Ashley we were just being selfish and using her, or at least I thought I was. I didn't really care for her but I was so desperate to be with Marshall, I proposed to Ashley but", Gumball stopped himself clutching his glass at the heartbreaking memory he had to endure.

"But she said in quotes "she could never be with some wuss like me" and that Marshall was five times the man I was". Gumball said under his breath, rubbing his eyes together. Marshall looked away disheartened, things just went from bad to worse after that.

"Ashley only wanted one thing…and that was to be my queen so that she could control the Nightosphere. She didn't want to hook up with the three of us after that and only wanted me and then she used to hog me all the time, breaking apart me and Gumball and making us despise each other for a long time". Marshall explained to Finn and Jake.

Their eyes filled with sadness for the boys after hearing this story.

"Woah….that's awful guys….and you two hated each other for years after"? He asked.

Ben huffed a sigh, running a hand through his pink hair.

"When Fionna came to Aaa and started to become less of my employee and more of my friend, I noticed she had a friendship with Marshall too which made me very jealous and insecure. We've fought over our human girl for years, she's just never known". Gumball explained, looking to Marshall with sorrow and pain in his eyes.

The former vampire comforted him, rubbing his hand over his shoulder.

"Hey Ben, it's ok, we are good now. You need to be with Fionna…she needs you and you need her".

Jake nudged Finn, taking the boys attention from the two men. Moving his eyes off to the side to communicate an exit, Finn nodded and got up from his seat, slowly moving away from the lounge with Jake quietly as both Marshall and Ben talked out this serious situation.

"I know you love her and she loves you. I feel as though I'm torturing her by forcing her to marry me".

"She's doing it on her own time and accord". Marshall assured.

"But if it was you she would've been yours already. I love her, but I feel like that its always the same pattern with me….I love someone and they choose you over me". Ben said disheartened as he rested his arms on the bar.

"I love you". Marshall whispered softly, yet his voice grasped a part of Gumball's chest, forcing him to turn to face him.

"What did you", Before another word, Ben found his lips pressed against Marshall's.

At first he was shocked and tried to struggle from him but then allowed the alcohol to make an excuse for him and take him away into the forgotten trance of him and his vampire. They continued on for a few moments, finding themselves entangled in each other's locks of hair, forgetting the world before them for just this one moment of ecstasy. Marshall's mind raced as he thought of Fionna. He knew this was wrong, in fact he knew this was the worst thing that could happen. Even if he had been kissing Fionna, that situation was at least more understandable. Marshall broke away from the prince, it was time to tell him the truth it had gone too far.

"Ben….there's something you need to know….about Fionna". Marshall started to say.

Ben's eyes went from hazy and lusty to wide with stress.

"Fionna…..oh my gob…..Fionna…what am I doing"? He freaked out, falling off his stool.

"Hey, watch it man". Marshall said as he jumped off his own stool, picking up Gumball by his arm.

The prince snatched his body away looking at Marshall confused and guilty.

"We can't do this….not now not anytime….I have a bride sleeping upstairs for tomorrows wedding….we…can't do this". He stammered backing away and looking side to side to see that nobody was there except for them.

Marshall tried to step forward, hurt filled his heart.

"Ben, wait a second, let me tell you", Ben swiped away his hand reaching out to him as he backed out.

The look of distaste and confusion hurt Marshall even more.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I'll pretend this never happened by tomorrow. I can't let you ruin my happiness again". He said coldly.

Those words rang through Marshall's ears like a bullet to his brain, passing from temple to temple.

"Gumball", Marshall whispered as the prince turned his back to him, giving one last look of disappointment before leaving the lounge.

Anger consumed Marshall as he clutched his fists, banging harshly the bar top continuously. He called out in frustration and pain and only stopped himself after feeling a sharp string from the sides of his hands. He looked at them, breathing heavily and examining his self-inflicted wounds.

"I thought I smelt blood down here". A female voice said as Marshall shot himself around to face her, scared and alone.

Marceline looked down at his wounds and then looked into his heartbroken eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor". Marshall said in a hushed voice as he looked at his hands and fell to his knees, desperate for the vampire queen's help.


	54. Chapter 54: Something New

Chapter 54: Something New

"Fionna...Fionna...wake up baby weare already behind schedule"! Fionna struggled to open her tired blue eyes, the side of her face pressed deep into the pillow  
"Is it time for breakfast already"? She mumbled into the silk cover.  
As she tried to slowly close her eyes, she felt her arm lifted on its own followed by a harsh tug, ripping her from the bed.  
"Come on Honey, we have to start getting you ready the wedding is in six hours". Cake stressed, pulling Fionna into the bathroom.  
Fionna rubbed her eyes to the sound of Cake listing the things that needed to be done which made Fionna yawn even louder.  
"There's your makeup, your final fitting, your shoes, and I have NO IDEA what we gon' do with that waterfall hair". Cake said as she turned on the shower, filling the bathroom with steam.  
"It's a lot shorter than it used to be it won't be a big deal". Fionna muttered scratching her head and running her hand through her blonde hair that cascaded and ended just below her breasts.  
"Just get in the shower before I break my foot off of yo ass"! Cake called out practically ripping the T Shirt off Fionna and pushing her in.  
Fionna tried to protest but said nothing as the hot water woke up her body and the steam caressed her skin. She could hear Cake outside of the shower. Her movements sounded like pacing back and forth as Fionna massaged sweet bubblegum scented shampoo into her long hair.  
"Cake can you not be in here it's makes me nervous". Fionna compained.  
"Honey, I sure as hell have seen you nude way more times than Gumball and Marshall combined". Cake correctly.  
Fionna whipped open the shower door and splashed water to her smart mouthing sister, making her let out a feline shriek.  
"HEY don't be testing me today girl". Cake warned as she rinsed out her tail, shaking herself dry.  
Fionna just laughed to herseslf and allowed the water to wash off her body wash and conditioner.  
Cake tapped on the glass shower door with Fionna's baby blue silk robe in her paw.  
"Babycakes come on we got to move, you better have shaved too". Fionna eyes burst open. This was going to be a very long day for her.  
After wrapping her hair in a town and throwing on her robe, Fionna was pulled out of the bathroom before she could even correctly cover herself. For the next two hours. Fionna grew incredibly impatient with people picking at her constantly. Her eyebrows were plucked and her legs were waxed making her release shrill calls of pain that she had never experienced before.  
"Sorry your magesty, Ms Cake's orders". A small candy servant said sheepishly as she laid the last bit of wax on Fionna's upperthigh.  
"It's ok...I guess". She muttered between gritted teeth as she felt and heard the wax rip off what was left of her now hairless limbs. Most brides would enjoy pampering on their wedding day but not Fionna. She would've given anything for some kind of monster to burst through the doors and interupt her preparation. Slaying enemies of the candy kingdom was somehow less violent and painful than what she was enduring now.  
"Fionna hold still, your nails look so good and if you ruin them that will put us back even farther". Cake warned.  
Fionna looked over to the clock on the wall. Time seemed to be going especially slow today. It had only been two hours since she was woken up. There she sat, basically helpless to her own body as it was plucked, primped and made painfully artifical. She stared at the cut and color of her newly painted nails, very small diamonds decorected the nails on her ring fingers, setting off the shimmering light pink color of them. She fought Cake for a solid day and a half about how much pink she was allowing herself to wear and after a couple hours of fighting, the feline had agreed to put to rest any pink-associated ideas about Fionna's wedding dress. Cake paced back and forth looking at her clipboard as Fionna felt her blown out hair, being pulled strand by strand and rolled up in curlers. She looked at herself looking in the mirror. In her oppinion she looked like a distant relative of lumpy space prince with her hair in those ridiculous contraptions.  
"Cake, how much more needs to be done, I mean once my hair sits for an hour aren't I done"? Fionna asked impatienly as Cake took a moment to stare at her as if she had just heard the most ridiculous thing.  
"Guess not". Fionna muttered  
"Girl, we haven't even got your makeup on, speaking of which where is the artist".  
"Waaaaaiittttt...how much makeup are we talking and who the hell is doing it"? Fionna demanded to know. The doors of the bridal chamber swung open to reveal a purple vision, familiar to Fionna.  
"Alright babes, let's get this show on the road". The lumpy space person said, floating into the room with her hand on her hip.  
"Lumpy Space Prince"? Fionna asked quietly.  
The makeup artist cocked one eye to her with disapproval.  
"That's lumpy space princess bub, do I look like a man to you with these lumps"? She called out, showing, or attemping to show off her waist.  
Fionna looked away, embaressed. "Well to be fair".  
The human girl found herself cut off and face to face with the princess.  
"Listen sugar tits I don't need you to be fair I need you to be silent and let me lumpin work on you, got it blondie"? LSP commanaded as she dropped her makeup box on the floor, forcing it open.  
Fionna gripped the arms of her revolving seat.  
"Sugar tits"? She muttered, feeling her face redden with impatience.  
Cake straightened her voice, grabbing Fionna's attention. Looking over her shoulder, she read a message loud and clear from Cake's beady eyes to not make this more difficult. The blonde huffed a sigh, giving her a dirty look and turned back around. If there was one thing that Fionna hated more than makeup than it was being told what to do. Unfortunately, for her, she was subject to both of those dislikes for the next hour and a half. She felt her face patted down with powders, creams, and blushes for the first twenty minutes. The makeup made her sneeze often, making her eyes water moments before eye makeup could be put on. She tried hard to be obediant but in addition to this not being her thing, this was also not her nature and she couldn't stand the feeling her makeup put on her eyes and being told when to open and close them. She felt she was in her own personal hell as she suffered the feeling of liquid lined lids and waterlines and tortourous denial from sneezing before her mascara dried. Lumpy Space Princess inspected Fionna face from ear to ear that now were decorated with shimmering diamonds.  
"Yea...I am so lumpin good". LPS said cracking a smile and folding her arms. Cake jumped infront of her right away, her eyes grew big with excitement.  
"Oh my goodness Fi your makeup looks perfect. I can't wait to see the final product". She said with hearts in her eyes.  
Fionna tried to twist her body to see the site for herself when Cake grabbed her by the shoulders turning her back around.  
"Oh nah honey not yet, wait until we finish your hair and get you in your dress". Cake assured as Fionna slouched back impatient lip drilling.  
The chamber doors opened wide open again to reveal two more familiar females, dressed up elegantly.  
"Oh good, we made it in time for me to fix her hair". Bubblegum said as she straightened her long strapless purple gown and come forward with Marceline.  
Her pink hair was tied back and pulled into a bun, leaving a curled strand to dangle freely next to her face.  
"Sorry this took so long bros, couldn't find it anywhere". Marceline assured as she walked in carrying a red wooden box.  
Fionna sat up, squinting at what could be in that peculiar compartment. Marceline put the box on the bed next to the covered wedding dress that laid gracefully on the mattress.  
"Are you ready Fi"? The vampire queen asked as she brushed off her hands and fixed her shiny long red spaghetti strapped gown and adjusting her long black gloves.  
Fionna looked to her biting her lip and shrugged.  
"I don't know man, you can read minds here, you tell me". Fionna teased as Bubblegum came behind her and gently started to release Fionna's bouncy curls.  
Marceline studied Fionna and thought for a moment.  
"I think you could use a drink, that's what I'm thinking".  
"I'm not sure dude, my stomach is not feeling so algebraic". Fionna confessed, gently touching her stomach.  
The vampire floated over to her, putting the back of her cold hand against her forehead for a few seconds.  
Fionna closed her eyes, feeling her burnt up forehead cool down a bit.  
"Yea, I think you just need a drink, back in the old days before the mushroom war they used to drink alcohol to get rid of sicknesses". Marceline explained.  
Bonnie looked at her about to call her bullshit.  
"Why else would I have seen drunk girls with barely any clothes on walking around to a party with alcohol in their hands in the cold". Marceline explained, remembering those moments from when she was a child.  
"No babe that's definately not how it worked". Bonnie interjected, loosening more of Fionna's curls.  
Fionna continued to rub her upset stomach, feeling concern for this sudden wave of pain she felt.  
Marceline read her thoughts, able to tell that it was more than nerves that were making her feel so shitty.  
"Hang in there Fi, I'll go grab you some peppermint Tea for your belly. The last thing we need is a barf-colored wedding gown". The vampire queen joked.  
Fionna cracked a smile and laughed as Cake and Bubblegum just rolled their eyes.  
Closing the door behind her, Marceline journied into the hallway, making her way towards the grand stairs to head to the kitchen. On her way, she noticed the male version her of lover climb the steps as he adjusted his white cliffling.  
"Hey lover boy, what's good"? Marceline teased, grabbing PG's attention.  
"Oh, Marceline, hello. Where are you heading? I thought you and the rest of the girls were helping Fionna". Gumball said, a little surprised to see her, away from the bridal commotion.  
"Oh no I am helping Fi, I'm just about to grab her some tea, she's got a little bit of a belly ache or something".  
The news seemed to surprise and worry the prince a bit.  
"Oh my, is she ok? I should go see her". Gumball answered as he tried to pass the vampire.  
Her cold gray hand snatched him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Woah there Prince Charming, leave it to the girls, besides like you said, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding". Marceline said with a smirk, reminding Gumball of his own rule.  
The Prince rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh.  
"Very well, Marceline". He said as he reached into his white, gold buttoned tunic and pulled out two pink letters.  
"Please give the sealed letter to her for me then and if she wishes to write one back there's a blank one for her". Gumball said as he straightened his golden sash, detailed with pink design.  
Marceline took it carefully.  
"Will do, Mon Capitiane". Marceline said as she stuffed the letter into her chest, soluting to Gumball.  
He let out a small smile and nodded, passing her without another word. She watched him head down the hall and stared at him from behind puzzling. Now Marceline didn't always trust her mind reading, but she could tell something was odd about Ben. His mind seemed to be somewhere else, especially when he looked at her. It was similiar to a deer in headlights look as if he expected to see someone else out of nowhere.  
"Bubblegum, honey, you are a hair styling genius". Cake complimented as she tenderly bounced a few strands of Fionna's long shiny blonde curls in her palm.  
"Can I look now"? Fionna asked, gently pushing a loose piece of shortened hair out of her eyes.  
"Hold on girl, let's get the dress on then you can". Cake said, practically running to the bed to grab it.  
Fionna stood up from the seat in her heels and felt herself wabble and start to fall back before being caught by her grooms doppleganger. They smiled to each other and laughed as Bubblegum helped her back on straight legs.  
"Here it is". Cake announced, pulling the covering off the dress and stunning Fionna.  
"Whoa". was all her newly painted pink lips could mutter as she looked at the beautiful lace masterpiece that Cake had slaved over for hours upon hours.  
"Come on, honey the night aint getting any younger". The feline said as she unbuttoned the back of the dress, inviting Fionna to step in.  
Dropping her robe off her naked body, she stood naked aside from her bridal garments as she came towards the dress. Cake pulled up the gown, over Fionna's abused and pampered body, covering her bare breasts with the soft silky inside of the dress. It tightened around her as Cake buttoned her in, lacing up the back of the corset bodice. Fionna felt her stomach being forced to suck in as it was tied. Expecting to feel one last pull to cut off her breathing for sure, she was then surprised to find that the dress was already situation on her. What shocked her more was that it was tight, but not as uncomfortable as she imagined.  
"Alright Fi, go look". Cake said as Fionna touched along her shimmering waist as she turned to three long floorlength mirrors behind her, attached to the wall, enclosing half of a small twelve inch platform, meant for measuring and fitting a dress.  
"Cake, I...I don't know what to say". Fionna muttered as she looked bright eyed at her reflection after three hours of being transformed.  
Her long blonde curls fell loosely behind her with a couple, ending at her naural waist. Her makeup was stunning. The shadow and mascara on her eyes made her baby blues pop and glow almost as bright as the dazzling white lace that made up her dress. The sweetheart neckline made her breasts shift to look perky and sit constrained in her reflection. Decorating her small frame with beads and glimmer, the dress showed off her hour glass perfeclty, outlining her shape with a lined corset which then drew attention to the dramatic skirt that cascaded soflty and shined from top to bottom. To Fionna's surprise, it didn't feel heavy at all, even with all the pettycoats that filled the skirt from underneath. She looked like more than a princess or a bide. She looked like a queen. There couldn't have been a more perfect dress that could've existed in order to showcase her as the future Queen of Aaa. Fionna's feline sister came to the girls side, staring at her reflection along with her.  
"Boy I wish I was as motivated to make something for myself like this for my wedding. But anyways, it is your wedding so if you don't like all the lot of the pettycoats we can just.."  
The cat was cut off and instantly attached and lifted off the ground by the arms of Fionna. She hugged her sister, making her tail swish back and force from the love she was receiving. Fionna laughing hearing Cake purr in her ear.  
"It's so beautiful". Fionna whispered as she and her sister looked back into the mirror again, captured by the site of the shimmering lace and beading that made Fionna glow like the moon itself.  
"Ben's going to lose his Gumballs when he sees you". Marceline Joked as she closed the chamber door behind her.  
Fionna and Cake smiled embracing once more before turning their attention to the gray skinned female.  
Bonnie studied the dress, caressing her chin.  
"Cake it's absolutely stunning, I'm just worried the veil might be too much". She added, looking to Marceline unsure.  
The vampire Queen rolled her eyes.  
"Figures, we went all the way back to Ooo Just to find it somewhere hidden in my attic". Marceline murmured as she opened the red box.  
Bonnie let out a cough as she looked over her shoulder, suffering from the dust.  
Fionna picked up her skirt and came forward, curious as to see for herself what the trip to Ooo was for. Marceline pulled out a beuatiful transparent veil, decorated with lace and diamonds at the crown of it.  
"My mom was always the stylish type". Marceline said remembering her mom as a child.  
"That...That's your moms"? Fionna asked.  
Marceline looked to her and smiled, nodding.  
"It got destroyed about five months before the mushroom war in a house fire. Thanks to Simon, Peebs and I went back in time to retrieve it". The vampire queen came towards Fionna with it as she stared at the lovely piece, handled carefully in Marceline's hand.  
"Marceline, I can't. It's your moms". Fionna argued.  
Marceline looked down at it lovingly and then turned to Fi with a gentle smile.  
"She'd be honored to have the last human girl on Earth wear it one last time".  
Fionna looked to her with a bit of sadness in her eyes. How kind of Marceline to offer to her her mothers wedding veil. It was more sincerity than she could ever dream of getting from her out of the picture birth parents.  
Floating off the ground, Marceline drew towards Fionna's head, placing the headpiece gently through her curls, allowing it to sit perfectly on her head.  
"Turn around, dude. You look rockin". Marceline commented as Fionna fistbumbed her in response.  
Turning around slowly, Fionna saw herself completed at last. The veil draped from behind her, lightly touching her bare shoulders and flowing down her back. The diamonds on the top of the veil sparkled like the beading of the dress, almost forming a beautiful glow around the silhouette of Fionna.  
"Oh I almost forgot, I have this for you too, from the hubby". Marceline said teasing as she pulled out the letter from her chest".

Cake jumped with excitement, her eyes filling with hearts at this reveal.  
"Oh my goodness gracious, he wrote you a love letter before the wedding".  
Fionna's cheeks flushed bright pink as she came forward to take it from Marceline.  
"No way man. He probably just...wanted to...say hi...or something". Fionna said as the girls all cocked unconvinced eyes at her and then laughed as Fionna blushed more brillant.  
"Well go on, baby. Ok up your man's letter". Cake said teasing Fionna. She glared at her sister with a smirk and flipped over the letter reading  
To my Bride  
Carefully ripped thr freshly stamped pink wax seal, Fionna opened the back of the letter, pulling out the actual evidence of Ben's words. She started to read aloud, allowing the letter's shell to fall to the floor.

My Dearest Fionna  
I lost sleep all throughout the night because I kept waking to find that you were missing from your side of the bed. This seperation, although traditional, has not been one of my most well thought out plans. I pray that after today I no longer will have to endure that same kind of lonliness ever again. As I laid awake last night, I kept trying to convince myself that our life together is truly about to begin. Within moments we will be husband and wife at long last and within a week, King and Queen. I love you, Fionna. That I can promise you with all my flesh and soul and with you as my wife, I can't think of anything else in this world that I could want for. I know you must be nervous. Believe me I am too. When you walk down that aisle, be sure to keep those gorgeous blue eyes on me and only me, waiting at the altar for you. In that moment pretend its just you and me, alone in the world, because that's what it feels like to me when I am by your side. I cannot wait to be eternally yours as your devoted husband, king and servant.  
All my Love

Fionna smiled at his beautiful penmenship and loving poetic words. Taken out of her hazy fantasy, Fionna was interupted, hearing a nose blowing session next to her.  
"Dude are you crying"? Fionna asked Cake.  
The feline wiped her eyes, ripping out tisssue after tissue as if her tears were flooding the room.  
"Nah, It's just the dust from the veil". Cake lied, blowing her nose violently.  
"I think he's hoping you write him back". Marceline interjected, holding out the second letter.  
Fionna played with her curls trying to think.  
"Uh, what do I say. I'm not any good at this crud". Fionna admitted, embaressed that she only knew how to read and write because of Gumball in the first place.  
Cake looked to her like she just spoke nonsense.  
"Oh gee Fi, I don't know you talk about how blue the damn sky is...what do you think you say in it"? Cake pointed out sarcastically.  
Fionna groaned and took the letter from Marceline.  
Morphing herself into a desk and chair, Cake transformed, ready for Fionna to start her letter. Picking up her skirts and seating herself comfortably on Cake, Fionna tapped a pen against the desk, staring at the letter, clueless.  
"Baby, just speak from the heart".  
"But what if I sound dumb"? Fionna whined, desperately concerned that she'd make a fool of herself.  
"I get the feeling her likes you just the way you are, take my word for it Fi". Bubblegum said with a wink.  
Fionna obviously knew she was referring to her personal relationship with Finn, and felt a weight come off her shoulder. The man who wrote her that letter lost sleep from being away from her. He wouldn't care about a few spelling errors. Tapping her pen a bit more before writing, she thought of how she'd start this love letter process out.  
Hey Dude  
So uh, nice weather we are having huh? Good day for a wedding. Well technically good evening for a wedding considering its at sunset. Yea...already this sounds real dumb. I'm so not good at this stuff. I guess you can probably tell I am nervous. Big surprise...I am. To be super honest, I'm terrified. And I'm not saying that you aren't mathetically because you totally are its just...I guess...I'm scared of disappointing you. You have so many people looking up to you. I don't want to be some kind of let down. And I know you wouldn't be marrying me if I was but, still, I hope one day I can be as brave as you. Consider yourself the person that I look for strength in today. A bit of role reversal, but it's true. I need you today more than ever and I know that no matter how many times I goof, trip or slip, you'll be there to catch me. I think that's why I like you the most. I feel accepted by you and I know you'd never change me. For the record, I liked you even before you got all brave and awesome and audacious. You're my best friend, bro and I think that if you fall in love with your best friend, you can't want for anything else in the world. Today that is exactly what I will be doing.  
Catch you are the flipside  
Love Fionna  
After licking the glue on the back of the envelope and sealing it, Fionna handed her letter back to Marceline, smiling to her.  
"I may be the Heroine of Aaa, fearless of villaniy and pure evil...but that scared the living shit out of me".


	55. Chapter 55: Something Borrowed

Chapter 55: Something Borrowed

The wedding began in just twenty minutes and while everyone in the castle was running around, setting up final preparations, Ice Queen in her disguise was heading words of advice from an even more sinister character.

"What am I supposed to do? Freeze her to the ground to keep her from marrying him"? She asked impatiently, tapping her fingers against her arm.

The vision of the Lich, present to Ice Queen shook his head no. With a graeful flick of his hand, he showed to Ice Queen a visual of Fionna in her wedding chamber. Ice Queen sneered at her in her gown and her happiness.

"She carries the Abadeer Heir, the Prince of the nightosphere. Once the council finds out," The Lich stopped his explanation communicating a an evil smirk and chuckle to his colleague. Ice Queen watched the visual again to see Fionna keeping her hand over her stomach now and then smirked as well.

"Very well, I guess I could keep her alive a little bit longer, I love some drama after all, it's my middle name". She gloated. Her moment of privacy was interupted by the sounds of voices outside the door. Within seconds, the lich disappeared and then there was no one there but Ice Queen or Aqua and Sweet Pea in the room. The large boy looked around confused in his suit and scratched his head.

"Where am I"? He asked.

A knock sounded at the door. Ice Queen Quickly opened the door to hide herself and allow a small elephant to come inside.

"Sweet Pea, quit playing around son. Princess Fionna is coming out in a few moments".

"Yay then we can have cake"! The boy sang, skipping out of the room, making the floor shake.

Ice Queen pinched the bridge of her nose, her plans kept getting haulted. It was only a few moments before the wedding and she had wished that there was a way she could reveal Fionna before her tomboy lips sealed the matrionial bond with her Gumball.

"Ok baby, you're ready, let's get going".

"Whoa". Ice Queen heard Fionna's voice for sure from the outside of the door. She looked through the hidge crack of it to see the blonde, balancing herself in heels.

"Careful, you already are wearing something blue, let's not add a bruise to this outfit". Marceline joke, helping Fionna down the stairs.

Fionna took a deep breath, taking one step at a time. Her face was pale and a chill ran up her spine. Had she not been so nervous, she would've felt someone watching her. The girls led Fionna towads the chapel. It had seemed like only yesterday Fionna was in that same spot, about to watch her sister get married. Marcy and Bonnie each gave Fionna a tight hug and together they grabbed their bouquets and allowed the doors to open for them. Cake slightly pushed Fionna away from the site of thousands in the chapel.

"Girl be careful you can't give away the main event too quickly". Cake scolded as Fionna just laughed.

She looked down at her bouquet of blue flowers. The center of the roses were decorated with pearls. Both Cake and PG made sure every little detail of this day was accounted for despite their two days of preparation. Her adopted sister smiled to her and lengthened her legs to wrap her in a hug. Fionna accepted the embrace and hugged her back, closing her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you baby. Go and kill em". Cake said as she smiled to Fi, her hand on the chapel door.

Fionna shrugged. "I'll do what I do best". She said.

The girls hand outstretched to her sister, curving her hand in a fist. Cake responded to the action and fist bumped the bride, and giving her one last smile. Fionna took a deep breath, watching her sister go through the doors. The sound of music kept getting cut off every time someone opened the hollow entrance to her future. Closing her eyes, Fionna looked to the decorated ceiling and chandelier, shimmering against the glow of her gown from the lights of the hallway above.

In that moment alone, Fionna felt a sense of abandonment. This didn't feel like the fairytale she had grown up to strive for. There was something missing, or at least someone.

"Dad, I wish you were here". Fionna whispered to herself.

She never knew her father but since she was a little girl, she knew that typically in weddings the bride would be walked down the aisle. Cake didn't seem to mind the absence since she was so eager her wedding day but Fionna was a nervous wreck. A partner by her side as she made the walk would've eased her fear of face planting on the white and flower covered aisle. Her heart pounded nervously, she had only moments before she had to be sent to the alter all alone. Looking around, the blonde took a deep breath, preparing herself for a potential fumble, followed by sudden social death.

"You're lookin nervous, Bunny"? A male's voice asked behind Fionna. The girl looked over her shoulder to see that her newly mortal pal, was no longer in her presence.

"Marshall….you….you changed back"? She asked puzzled as she recognized the vampires greyish skin tone and red eyes.

Marshall shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets. "I had my reasons". He said kicking a heel forward and crossing it in front of the other.

"Like what"? Fionna asked suspiciously.

Marshall twisted his mouth into a smirk and chuckled floating to her.

"Dang girly, so many questions. Sometimes I think that I should suck your pretty pale neck just to get you to stop talking". He flirted, landing in front of her.

Her cheeks were colored with a brilliant red, much to Marshall's delight. He looked at her kindly, still maintaining his smirk and reached out his hand to touch a strand of her hair.

"You look mathematical, Fi", his fingers allowed her soft shiny blonde locks to wrap around his skin, curling with perfect at his relief.

"but then again…you did even when you were covered in mud and blood from battles". He added, giving her a dashing smirk.

Fionna let out a small laugh and felt herself, twirling her own hair.

"I've never been so terrified in my life". She admitted, expecting Marshall to scoff at her or tease her in some way.

Instead he shook his head to her, communicating to his with his red irises that everything would be just fine. Fionna watched him reach into his back pocket and search for something. Her eyes noticed a small red object pulled from his pants and looked to him puzzled.

"Here, keep it on you for luck". Marshall insisted as he opened the girls small hand, placing it against her palm.

Fionna looked down at it and watched Marshall close her palm.

"Thanks dude, but it's not like I can put it anywhere". Fionna admitted, noticing she had no pockets whatsoever.

She watched his eyes look at her coyly and slowly move to look at her sweetheart neckline, showing off her velvet chest. Fionna punched the vampire, covering herself as they both laughed.

"Hey, eyes up here". She joked as Marshall playfully shoved her back.

He chuckled taking the old half split up the middle guitar pick and reached toward Fionna's made up hair. He noticed most of her bangs were pulled back on one side and carefully slid a couple strands of her hand through the wooden accessory, careful not to mess up anything.

"There you go, bunny". He said brushing his hands off.

Fionna gingerly felt the red pick secured in her hair, sustaining placement from her barrette pinned bangs.

"You needed something borrowed before walking to Gummy. It's tradition". Fionna nodded gratefully.

"It's also tradition to have someone walk the bride down the aisle". He added, holding out his hand to her.

Fionna looked at his ashy grey palm and looked to his handsome face.

"Considering that I've been the one person looking out for you besides Cake, I think I deserve this honor". He said.

Fionna chuckled pressing her lips together.

"You've been the one causing me trouble all this time". She joked as Marshall twisted his mouth to the side and thought about this accurate accusation.

"Whatever, same difference". He said as she laughed.

He adored the sound of her expression of joy. Despite his transformation, he could almost still feel what would've been his mortal heart beat for her. A tune from the chapel sang through the cracks of the doors, reminding Marshall that it was time.

"Speaking of causing you trouble, we got to get out there before I become Cake's new scratching post". Marshall said, holding out his arm to Fionna.

She put her arm through his and stood tall next to him. He turned to look at her one last time before the doors opened and froze as Fionna leaned into his cold skin and left a warm sensation on his cheek that he knew was a kiss.

"Thank you Marshall, for being the one person I can count on". She whispered.

Marshall looked away a bit guilty as sound of the chapel doors began to open for them.

"Yea, don't mention it". He said under his breath.

He composed himself as he saw the doors open enough to showcase the bride to the whole room. The site of her triggered sounds of awes and cheering up until the couple were completely able to come through the door. Marshall's first instinct before he and Fionna started to walk was to catch site of PG. He looked to the prince to see him, staring only at Fionna, with such longing and happiness in his eyes. It was then Marshall knew that, she belonged to him. He noticed the glow on Fionna's face as she locked eyes with PG. This whole arrangement was so much more than a political move. She belonged with him and from the looks of it, she clearly wanted to be. Marshall led her forward and the two of them continued slowly to the altar. About halfway there, Marshall noticed that all eyes were on not only Fionna, but him too…especially PG's. He gave Marshall a confused, yet untrustworthy glare as if the vampire king would whisk Fionna off through the glass ceiling and into the night. Marshall tried to communicate as best as he could to the prince to let him know his intentions were good, but Ben wasn't understanding. Finally, they had reached the aisle and Fionna turned to Marshall to let herself go when suddenly, she felt his cold hand grab hers. She looked at him confused, but before she or Ben could say anything, Marshall climbed the two steps in front of them and then grabbed the prince's hand. The audience in the chapel let out some whispers and some gasped watching the scene. In the presence of thousands at his own wedding, Ben looked to him even more confused instead of struggling away. Last night had been a train wreck and he feared that he would be forced to make up for it somehow. Marshall looked to both the soon to be newlyweds and clutched each of their hands tightly in his own and then with a smile, brought them together. Allowing Gumball to grab hold of Fionna's, Marshall's hands covered this bond he had symbolically put together. One hand covered them on top while the other supported underneath, like a shell. Fionna smiled a bit and looked to Ben, blush forming her cheeks again as Marshall released himself from the couple. Ben's eyes grew soften and stared into hers lovingly, clutching her hand. When Marshall was about to exit the altar, he felt a grab at his arm. He looked shock to see Fionna stopping him from moving another inch. Marshall looked to PG to find himself even more shocked that the prince was giving him a warm smile too. As if their eyes all connecting a single message to each other, all three went in for a tight embrace, bride, groom and best man. Their eyes closed as they held each other, without a care in the world about whoever was watching. Cake looked to PG and Marcy with a smile and shrug as they then returned their attention to the speculation in front of them.  
"Alright, you two homies get married already. Keep in clean though, ya'll are in a chapel". He teased, patting them both on the shoulder.

The wedding finally began and throughout the entire ceremony, PG held onto Fionna's hand, placed by Marshall. He often stole loving glances at her, which made her smile and look away shyly. Marshall watched the two of them. The site of Fionna happy, made him feel a certain conflicting way. A part of him felt guilty as the last conversation he had with his mom haunted him, even during this happy moment. Fionna glowed with happiness and he couldn't bear the thought of his mother's last word actually holding the truth.

"And now for the vows. Your majesty, you may go first". The candy priest said as Gumball broke away from Fi.

Fionna held onto the bouquet in front of her with two hands and waiting for the prince to begin.  
"Fionna", the prince began, smiling and closing his eyes.

"I feel…like nothing was real…until I met you". The familiar tune started to play from the piano over to the side of the prince. Fionna recognized it immediately and stared long jawed at Ben.

Marshall found himself laughing and stepped away from the piano.

"I'm kididng, I'm kidding". Ben joked, taking Fionna's hand carefully and with joyful apologetic eyes as the audience found themselves laughing as well.

Fionna grew embarrassed as she let out a smile, wondering if everyone in the kingdom knew that story by now.

Ben straightened his voice and peered into Fionna's focused blue irises before her began. The whole room grew quiet as they also waited for this.

"I remember the first day I met you, a little twelve year old adventuress, who had just earlier that day defeated a threat to my kingdom. I was inclined to hire you, mostly because I was so intrigued by that passion and audacity in those beautiful eyes that I've found myself falling in love with. You went from my body guard to my kingdoms guardian to my best friend to my coach and here you are now….my bride". PG paused for a second admiring the sweet embarrassed and flattered look on Fionna's face.

"You hold a very special place in my heart, so pure and genuine that I refused all potential brides that wanted to fire you at first decree. My kingdom without you is like this land without sugar and my life without you is like my lungs without air. If I could go back in time and make this happen sooner I would. I would do anything in the world to have kept you from any harm…..but then again…with that said….my desire to love you every day for the rest of my life wouldn't be the same if I didn't have the opportunity to watch you kick butt and shine after every victory. Fionna, you are my other half. I feel it every time I look at you. Whenever I hold you, I feel our heart beats sync and for a long as we are alive and married, I hope mine never skips a beat behind yours". He finished, inviting the audience to awe and pull out tissues. Fionna was speechless, chills ran up her spine and armies of butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"Fionna, it's your turn". The priest allowed.

The blonde looked to him a bit puzzled.

"How the heck do I follow that"? She asked, forcing the audience to let out more laughter.

"pshht, fionna"! A whispered voice called to her, tapping on her bare shoulder.

The bride turned around to see her sister, offering a white envelope to her. Accepting it from her sister, Fionna opened it and started to read the hand-written vow, cake had secretly wrote for her. Fionna felt guilty that she had been so tired and forgotten to write her own tribute to PG. It didn't feel write using her sister's words, even if they were meant to help her. The sound of the envelope tearing, started Cake. Pieces of the envelope floated to the ground gracefully as Fionna looked to Ben, ready as she would ever be. If she sounded like a moron, she was willing to accept this fate as long as it came from her heart and nobody else's.

"PG, Prince Gumball, Gummy, Gumball, Ben….all of those names I've called you over the past five years as I've protected this kingdom. I used to have little fantasies that this day would come, but then I'd wake myself up at night and think that there was no way I could be a princess. Then suddenly, we became something more than just buds and I realized that being your girl didn't mean I had to dress up in fancy clothes or go to every tea party. I realized that all this time, I didn't need to be anybody but myself even though I did try to change for you at times. I realize how stupid that was because the real reason we became anything is because we became best buds. When you look at me and say all this sweet junk to me….I feel like I'm glowing, even with twigs in my hair and blood on my face. You fought a war for me….you married the ice queen to keep me safe….but mostly importantly….you told me the truth even when you knew that you might lose me because of it…..I love you Ben and if I know that I made that sacrifice because I love you and your people and for as long as I'm alive…I don't see that changing one bit". Fionna finished.

PG smiled warmly to her, pleased and touched by her words. Fionna could hear Cake blowing her nose from more tears from behind. She chuckled, proud of her work.

"Is there anyone in this chapel today that objects to this loving royal arrangement"? The priest asked.

The crowd grew quiet as people looked around.

"Ok good I don't see Ice Queen anywhere". The priest joked as the crowd erupted into laughter once again.

"Your majesty, you may take the bride's hand, it's time to exchange rings". The priest reminded as LM came forward, holding the ring pillow.

PG took Fionna's sparkling ring and gave him old friend a pat on the back kindly. Fionna looked over her shoulder to Cake to see her sister giving her thumbs up with hearts in her eyes.

"Repeat after me…I…..Prince Benjamin Gumball".

"I…..Prince Benjamin Gumball". PG repeated, holding Fionna hand gently, palm to palm.

"Do take Fionna Mertins".

"Do take Fionna Mertins". PG repeated smiling lovingly to Fionna.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife".

"To be my lawfully wedded wife". He said squeezing Fionna's hand.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part". PG repeated pressed Fionna's hand against his heart, looking deep into her eyes, his finger carefully placed the ring on Fionna's finger.

She felt the cold crystal ring against her skin and loosely allowed her hand to remain in PG's until it was her time to take a ring and give her bouquet to Cake. She pressed her lips together in a smile and held the prince's ring in one hand, his pink palm in her other.

"I Fionna Mertins".

"I Fionna Mertins

"Do take Prince Benjamin Gumball"

"Do take Prince Benjamin Gumball"

"To be my wafflely..shit…I mean lawfully wed", Fionna was cut off by the roar of laughing in the audience at her mistake. She covered her face with one hand from embarrassment, allowing herself to also laugh.

PG responded to her humiliation and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his body bouncing from his own laughter as she buried her head into his sweet-smelling chest.

"Yo, Fi…Breakfast Prince isn't who you are marrying". Marshall called out, making the audience roar with more laughter.

"It's alright". Prince Gumball cooed, rocking her in his arms.

"Shall we retry"? The priest asked, a little chuckle in his voice.

"I Fionna Mertins do take Prince Benjamin Gumball to be my lawfully wedded husband"…

Fionna took a breath and grabbed PG by both of his hands, golden ring against his finger.

"I Fionna Mertins…do take Prince Benjamin Gumball to be my LAWFULLY wedded husband". Fionna pronounced clearly and loudly.

""In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part"

"To love and to cherish till death do us part". Fionna repeated as she slid the ring onto her groom's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Fionna you may kiss the groom". The priest joked. Fionna laughed along with a crowd as Gumball just shook his head and pinched the bridge between his nose.

"Everyone is a comedian today". Gumball called out, as the crowd continued to laugh.

Taking matters into his own hands, Ben pulled at Fionna's arms. She felt her weight fall into him as he dipped her like she was a broomstick and kissed her lips, embracing her in his arms as the chapel of thousands cheered.

Marshall smiled at the sight and found himself slowly clapping for his two friends as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife


	56. Chapter 56: Something Old

**Chapter 56-Something Old**

 **In case you guys have no idea what song Marshall is singing:**

 **watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI**

"Cake can we stop the pictures, already? You took enough to fill the walls of the castle". Fionna moaned as Cake texted away on her phone.

"I'm not so sure we'd want to put this one on the castle walls, the candy people might think we are getting divorced and may want their gifts back". PG joked as he allowed Fionna to hold onto him by the collar with her cold blade to his neck.

"Hang on baby I just want to caption this one….mhmmmm oo oo I know Imma call it…when bae leaves the seat up". Cake said visualizing the caption.

Gumball looked at her appalled by her stereotypical common male humor .

"Why I never",

"Relax candy man it's a general caption for couples, plus it's hella funny and will get me over one hundred likes". The feline said as she typed a few more words with hearts in her eyes.

Fionna shrunk her sword back down to size and held the necklace in her palm. Gumball smiled at her warmly, reaching for it.

"Let me get that for you". He said gently as Fionna allowed him to take it. Cake looked up from her phone to witness this moment.

As Gumball clipped Fionna's necklace back on from behind her, the chemistry between the two of them was too good for Cake not to caption. A few more flashes went off, interrupting the newlyweds charming moment. The professional camera dangled loosely around Cake's neck as she viewed the same picture on her camera phone with awe.

"Cake"! Fionna complained again crossing her arms.

The orange and white cat typed into her phone even faster, with eyes big bright.

"Sorry honey that candid was too cute. You should've seen your lovely dovey faces".

"Ugh don't worry we will once these pics come out". Fionna said sarcastically.

Cake checked the film of her photography camera and saw that she had only a few shots left. The sun had almost completely set. The pink sky had changed to a brilliant purple, which reminded Gumball that almost two weeks ago now, the war had begun.

"Ok, ok just one more and then we gotta head to the recession. People only show up to those things for so long for free food". Cake reminded.

Fionna rubbed her arm, feeling the night air start to chill her.

"What should we do"? She asked Gumball. They had done just about every pose in the book, right down to the kissing and playful ones".

"Make it a good one, this looks like my last picture".

Fionna let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Gob". She exclaimed.

The touch of warm soft fingers caressed underneath her chin. Involuntarily, she felt it turned to face Gumball and meet his purple irises. His eyes said it all to her. They spoke to her as if to say trust me and or stand still. Fionna obeyed silently as she felt his hand on her hip, pulling her body into his closer. Her hand that wore her engagement/wedding ring was lifted and placed on PG's heart, his opposite hand covering it but allowing the camera to be able to see their rings. Ben had a wedding band picked out for Fionna but she insisted on using her engagement ring as her wedding ring. It wasn't like her to wear much jewelry unless it genuinely meant something to her. That ring had been on her all throughout this whole mess of two months that included meeting the gang from Aaa, getting kidnapped to the nightosphere and enduring possession all throughout a war.

Cake squished her cheeks together at the cuteness of what would be an adorable wedding picture.

"Oh my goodness gracious, DO NOT move a muscle, either of you"! Cake explained. Fionna smiled and blushed feeling heat radiant off her forehead into Gumballs as it pressed against hers. His warm eyes and smile made her heart race as she felt the thumping of his pumping into her palm.

Cake snapped her pics and after what seemed like fifteen shots, the couple fell into an embrace once Cake gave the ok. Gumball pressed his cheek into Fionna's veil-less hair, taking in her sweet scent as his eyes closed.

"Alright alright you too love birds, let's move it, you'll be late for your first introduction as husband and wife AND your first dance". Cake said with a wink.

Fionna's eyes shot open.

"Wait, first dance"? She asked a little worried breaking away from Gumball.

"But we didn't", Gumball put a finger to her pink lips hushing her.  
"You trust me don't you"? He asked softly as Fionna nodded slowly with his pink finger still to her mouth.

PG gripped her arms gently and gave her a wink, letting his finger fall from her lips. His arm was offered to her as he faced the steps to exit the garden in front of them. Fionna grabbed onto him immediately and the two of them heading towards the ballroom.

The reception was filled with hundreds of people, mostly dopplegangers from both Ooo and Aaa filled the hall, aching to get a glimpse of the famous royal couple, Fionna the human and Prince Gumball, the military genius who plotted slim chanced victory over the corrupted nightosphere.

"You're telling her tonight"? Marceline asked surprised as Marshall as he sucked the red from his wine.

The vampire had now become numb to change between being human and immortal. He had learned his lesson and knew what he was meant to be.

"It's the right thing to do". He murmured under his breath.

Marceline pressed her lips together, pushing back a strand of loose black hair off her face as she thought of how to convince him otherwise.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow"?

"Why? So I can interrupt their first happy day as newlyweds"? He scoffed as he drained the rest of the color in his alcohol.

"She's going to be very upset". Marceline sympathetically reminded Marshall, tempting him hard to reconsider.

The vampire looked to her with saddened and guilty eyes. He punctured his lip with one of his fangs as he collected himself before answered.

"I was always known for being a disappointment to her anyway". He murmured.

The sound of trumpets and drums sounded as the large elegant doors to the ballroom opened up to cause a sea of cheering guests. Marshall looked to watch his two friends come in but was denied this site by the sudden crowd of people blocking his view.

He looked to Marceline handing her his colorless wine.

"That's my cue". He said as he straightened his jacket and headed towards the stage.

Marceline put her hand out to stop him and say something but he had already dashed away. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, relieving the tension she felt building up inside her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Bonnie and Finn as they looked to her concerned, yet trying to happy.

"Some people just aren't as lucky as us". Finn said.

His pale human hands reached for both Bonnie and Marcy as he caressed the skin on top of their palms. Marceline looked down at the three of their hands connected to each other through Finn and let out a small cocked smile.

"I can only imagine what he's going through…..he's so heartbroken". The vampire Queen said.

Wishing to console her sadness, both Finn and Peebs brought Marcy in for a warm hug, supporting her with their love.

"And so thank you all once again from the bottom of our hearts. Please continue to enjoy yourselves". PG expressed, ending his small thankyou speech to the crowd surrounding him and Fionna in a large circle.

Fionna felt her hand grabbed as she looked to her new husband.

"Now then, if you all would excuse us, it appears that my new wife and I are due for…our first dance". PG announced looking to Fionna with love in his eyes.

Baring a bit of bashfulness, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she was walked slowly to the middle of the dance floor. Marshall watched them move into position as he sat himself down at the grand piano onstage, among his band mates and straightened a microphone to reach his lips. Sitting upright at the Piano he gave the rest of his bandmates a wave to begin the buildup of the intro as his fingers gently started to play a few keys of the piano. Prince Gumball gave Fionna a single twirl, meeting her eyes from start to finish. It was as if those purple irises were telling her what to do as she rested a hand on his shoulder and met her other hand with his. PG pulled her close, their noses almost touching as the song seemed to get lovelier with each beginning note. "Don't think about the steps….just remember it's like a video game". He whispered to her as she smiled remembering the same pep talk he had given her before Cake's wedding.

Fionna rested her head against the side of PG's neck as they started to slow dance. Her ears filled with the soft medley of violins, guitars and harps complimented by Marshall, leading the slow romantic tune on piano. The lights in the hall seemed to dim, casting a glow over the couple, holding each other close. It was like there was nobody else in the room but PG, Fionna and Marshall. The vampire sat up straight and took a breath before straightening his voice away from the mic, careful not to mess up the string set beginning of the song. This was for Fionna and if the song wouldn't communicate a message to her, then he knew nothing else in the world would.

 ** _Heart…beats…fast._**

 ** _Colors and promises_**

Fionna opened her eyes recognizing the song immediately.

 ** _How to be brave_**

 ** _How can I love when I'm afraid…to….fall_**

 ** _But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

 ** _One…step…closer_**

 ** _I have died everyday waiting for you_**

Fionna lifted her head up from PG and smiled to him, thrilled that one of her favorite songs was now their first dance theme. He exchanged a glance back to her, kissing her nose.

 ** _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Fionna smiled watching Marshall in the moment as he sang and played beautifully. Her heart fluttered watching him on the stage above her, soothing her ears with his angelic voice that she loved so much. She rested her head back on PG, taking in all of the moment. It was almost like a dream.

 ** _Time….stands….still. Beauty in all she is_**

Marshall turned his head to Fionna as he sang the lyrics and noticed her exchange glances with him every few moments when her head wasn't rested on PG's shoulder.

 ** _I will be brave_**

 ** _I will not let anything take…away.._**

 ** _Standing in front of me_**

 ** _Every breath_**

 ** _Every hour has come to this_**

 ** _One step closer_**

In his mind Marshall recounted his happiest memories of him and Fionna one on one. He had chosen not only a romantic song for the couple, but also a melody that spoke the words he couldn't express to the bride. Fionna opened her eyes to make eye contact with Marshall, cracking a warm smile to him. The vampire king returned the gesture and looking to her genuinely as he sang to her, his eyes never leaving site of hers.

 ** _I have died every day waiting for you_**

 ** _darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Fionna blushed brilliantly and for a moment Marshall thought that maybe she understood what he was saying. His hope was then shattered as he watched PG's head turn to the side of Fionna's. His lips mouthed the lyrics and from what it looked like from Marshall's perspective, it would appear that he was singing to Fionna as the song continued

 ** _And All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years._**

The blonde let out a smile and pressed against the prince as he sang along with Marshall into her ear. The vampire grew very jealous and would've taken a stake to the heart to be where PG was.

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Marshall look his eyes off Fionna as the song entered the bridge, feeling a pang in his undead heart.

Marceline watched Marshall sympathetically as he passionately poured his heart out onstage

 ** _One..step…closer_**

 ** _One step…closer_**

Marshall closed his eyes and continued to sing passionately. He had tried his hardest but with that said, he wasn't the type to finish a song half-ass.

 ** _I have died every day waiting for you_**

 ** _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

 ** _And all along I believed I would find you_**

 ** _Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years_**

 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

The song started to die down with the softness of the guitars and violins coming to a slow stop as the lights started to come up. Clapping and cheering filled the room before Marshall could lift himself off the piano stool. He looked out to the crowd to see all the guests looking up to him, applauding him and the band. Turning his head to his instrumentalists he saw them bowing on their own. They smiled to their lead singer and began clapping towards him with smiles on their undead faces. The vampire king looked out to the crowd again to see everyone now looking to him directly and clapping, especially Fionna and Gumball. Stepping out from behind the piano he came towards the front of the stage and gave a rock on sign to the crowd, causing some murmurs of laughter. His job was done. Now came the hardest part of the night as floated off the stage, facing Fi.

Marshall felt an embrace from a figure of his height hug him as his feet came close to the ground.

"That was marvelous, old pal". Gumball congratulated as Marshall hugged him back warmly. Fionna waited patiently with a smile for the boys to break away. Advancing at her chance she found herself jumping into Marshall's arms as he floated. He caught her immediately and hugged her so tightly that he felt his own body shake.

"You were geometrical, bro". Fi said into his tux jacket.

"I do what I do, baby blue". He said gave her one last hug and released her to the ground.

Gumball looked warmly to Marshall. He had felt so guilty for the night before and felt he had to apology for his actions. As he opened his mouth to say something, the prince felt a tug on his sash. Looking down he noticed his new butler, grabbing him for attention.

"Your majesty, I apologize sire but ye should feast ye eyes on so". She said a bit sheepish, as Gumball followed her gaze over to the desert table.

There he saw the drama unfold as Lemongrab stared pissed off at a yellow dessert.

"Are these…..LEMONS…MADE INTO TARTS…MHMMMMMUURRR this is…..UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"!

"Seems like I'm called to duty". Gumball said, refusing to take his eyes off the irritated guest.

"I'll be back my love". PG said to Fionna, as he took her hand and kissed it before he ran off. Marshall pressed his lips together at the sight and then watched Gumball run off to deal with the crisis.

"So yea, that was really rad what you did up there. I think that was the best wedding gift I could've gotten, mostly because I didn't have to do any fancy waltzy thing during it". Fionna joked. Marshall chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Homie, you really thought THAT was your wedding gift from me"? Marshall mocked as he reached into his back pocket. Fionna immediately noticed the small red box, wrapped with black ribbon in Marshall's gray hand.

"What is it"?

"It's a present. Open it up and see for yourself, dummy". Marshall teased, handing it to the bride.

She cocked an eye towards him, nudging his arm as she carefully held the box in her hand as if it was a small animal. Marshall stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her slowly unwrap it. His anxiety was building as she carefully untied the ribbon. Finally she came to open the box freely. Her eyes at the sight of the gift spoke enough to Marshall. They glowed like the three rubies that sparkled on the ring. The stones were so brilliant that they mirrored her reflection in it. Supporting the jewel was a crystal band, tightly squeezing the rubies together from prong to prong of the band.

"Marshall it's",

"It's nothing….just something I've been holding onto for a while…a thousand years to be exact". He admitted, looking away for a moment.

Fionna took her eyes off the stone and looked to the vampire sadly. She was no mind reader but she could tell he was thinking about something.

"How did you afford something like this"? Fionna asked, a little embaressed of her own question.

Marshall looked to her, smiled and shrugged.

"Played a lot of gigs over the past year, wrote a couple songs for artists, won a few contests, fought a pack of skeltons for it, no skin off my bones". He admitted with a dashing smile.

Fionna gave him an unsure look, as if to say this was too much.

Marshall laughed. He had tried to resist the truth but he couldn't with that look on his face.

"I'm teasing, goldie. It's been in the family for many years. I found it years ago in my mom's castle and kept it for…someone I deemed really rad….and extremely close to my lifeless heart.

Fionna smiled at him, a brilliant blush, almost the same shade as the ruby colored her cheeks.

"Give it a squeeze". He insisted.

Fionna looked to him strangely.

Marshall slapped his hand to his face and pulled the ring out of the box, enclosing Fionna's fingers around it. After putting pressure on his hand with his own, Fionna gasped to see the ring transform in the same way her necklace from PG did.

"Oh my gob…..it's…..woah". Fionna said with sparkles in her eyes as she looked at the beautifully sculpted metal dagger with a gorgeous red lining on the left side of the shinning blade. What's the beautiful color"? She asked curiously, watching the red edge shine in the light.

Marshall shrugged and looked away with his hands behind his back.

"It's nothing really". He admitted as he felt the bandages from his wounded arm start to fall out of his suit jacket.

Demon blood was very powerful as everyone knew, especially after the war against the lich. Marshall wanted to give Fionna something otherworldly and from him very personably. Once Marceline had turned him back, he cut his arm open to obtain the red for the weapon. With his captured demon blood erected from his body, he had a dagger metal worked before daybreak. Fionna shrunk the dagger back to ring size and gave Marshall another big hug. Both him and PG knew her so well. Despite these weapons being jewelry sized until activated, they were awesome and portable.

Marshall carefully took the ring and grabbed Fionna's right hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger carefully. Fionna stared at the gorgeous gem on her finger, admiring its fantastic color.

"I wanted you to have something to remember me by". Marshall admitted, breaking the ice.

Fionna's mood from happiness to confusion completed changed as she looked to Marshall shocked.

"What"? She said with a crack in her voice. Her eyes barely blinked as she looked at him waiting to finish.

Marshall's heart seemed to break more at this moment than when onstage. The look of Fionna's sadness clouded his mind and made him feel guilty and helpless at the same time.

"I'm leaving for the nightosphere after the reception". He admitted.

Fionna felt tears producing in her eyes immediately. Dozens of thoughts filled her brain and almost made her feel woozy. This was a nightmare. Marshall couldn't leave her and PG. Their lives were just beginning. Fionna had imagined the three of them being best buds forever and imagined Marshall being an uncle to her children one day and living with them in the castle. Now it seemed like her world was falling apart. This news terrified and shocked her beyond belief. The thought of her having one day, let alone one lifetime with Marshall no longer by her side seemed like a dark cold world.

"No…no you can't"! Fionna exclaimed practically yelling.

Marshall took her by the arms and tried to soothe her. He looked around to see a few people staring as he held onto her shaking body that looked visually upset.

"Hey….somebody has to go back and clean up the mess made by my mom…besides…I'm the rightful king...I have a responsibility to the Nightosphere…just like you and Gummy have a responsibility to protect this kingdom",

Marshall was cut off by a giant embrace by Fionna. He could hear sniffling into his tux as the blonde held onto him as if this was the last time she could ever feel his cold body against hers. Marshall hugged her back, rocking her in his arms. He didn't care anymore who was watching…he was told countless times she would be this distressed…he had just hoped he could keep it together for her sake. He broke her away from him and wiped the tears streaming down her pale face that almost ruined her makeup.

"Hey, it will be alright. I'll come visit you guys….this is something I need to do Fi. For all I know, my realm might want to do away with a monarchy and might want a republic, but I need to make sure of that if anything".

"Then…then what if it is a republic"? Fionna asked, whipping her nose on one of the petticoats of her wedding dress.

Marshall noticed a servant carrying a tray of red wine and snapped his fingers to call him over.

He looked to her sympathetically. "Well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it". He said as the servant reached the two of them.

"Your majesty, would you care for a glass"? The blue lollypop servant asked.

Fionna opened her mouth to decline when she saw Marshall pick up two glasses and nod to the servant to be off. He obeyed happily and turned his back to the pair, heading off.

"Come on, girl. It will work out. This is your wedding day. It's supposed to be happy…let's enjoy it…together". Marshall insisted, handing Fionna her glass.

She looked up from the floor sadly and took it carefully. Marshall held his glass to her to toast as he smirked, looking into her eyes.

"A toast….to a new beginning". Marshall said, waiting for her to toast him back.

Fionna took a deep breath "To new beginnings", she said as she clanked her glass against his.

She looked at the red liquid and felt a queasiness in her stomach. Without a second thought she figured it must just be the end of the meltdown she just had in addition to the tightness of her dress. Closing her eyes, she brought the glass to her lips slowly. Parting them to take in a sip she then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen that shocked her and made her drop her glass. A second shot of pain erupted in her, more violent, forcing her to let out a vocalized call. As she released her voice, she felt her body weight start to fall to the floor. Prince Gumball whipped his body around the second he heard Fionna's moan of pain and watched as his bride hit the floor. Her dress spilled all over the cold ground and dampened by the blood-like wine.

Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's one that I've been visualizing for a long time, especially the scene with Marshall pouring his heart out to Fi onstage. I purposely set the scene with her and Marshall because it's at this point that she's very upset he's leaving because she realizes she loves him more than she thought she did. I won't give too much more away, just thought I should explain Fionna is having conflicting emotions even though she'd married. But nothing will cause her to be more confused than what's ahead in the next few chapters. Also what do you guys think of the wedding song I had Marshall sing. Let me know what you thought. I thought it was really powerful to put the song in the story because it showcased some deep emotions for him but that's just how I feel. I love you all for staying updated and leaving reviews. I'm so glad you have continued to follow me on this bumpy ride I've been taking you all on.


	57. Author's Note

Hey Guys

Just so you all know in case you haven't already figured it out. I have changed the name of the story. IT IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED. In fact I'm working on another chapter now which will have a big cliffhanger. I have a lot of ideas for this story still. I'm not sure when it will finally end but the end is nearing soon. I changed the title because I feel like I have given this story so much heart and drama that it deserved a better title. The title comes from the plot of the story being that Aaa is another dimension and not a fanfiction of Ice King's story, hence the title is now unwritten since the story of Fionna, Marshall, Cake and Gumball is in fact...(you guessed it) unwritten by the ice king and is actually occurring. So I hope I didn't confuse too many people or stress anyone out. Like I said, keep reading and enjoying the story. I hope you guys don't mind the title change. When I update the chapters will now read

Unwritten (Previously: Love, Lust and Light)


	58. Chapter 57: Something Blue

Chapter 57: Something Blue

 **DISCLAIMER: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED: There is a lemon in this chapter between Ben and Fi.**

"Fionna". Ben whispered as he watched a distressed Marshall lift her upper body into his arms while the rest of her laid on the ground.

Within seconds he found himself running to them and noticed Cake pouncing into the scene before him. Her white and orange paws reached for Fionna's cheeks just as Gumball came into the picture.

"Fionna honey, look at me", The cake said turning her pale looking cheeks of flesh to face her.

"I'm fine I",

"What happened"! PG yelled to Marshall who met his eyes with concern.

"Bro, I have no idea. We were talking and about to toast wine when she had a spasm and fell to the",

"Yo, peeps I'm fine everyone chill out". Fionna whined, cutting off the vampire as she struggled in Marshall's arms.

The vampire didn't take her coherent words for an answer and lifted her in his arms much to Fionna's protest.

"Marshall, release her". Ben commanded gently.

The vampire king looked to him as if he was nuts but agreed.

Fionna brushed herself off and fixed her bodice despite the hundreds of guests looking at her.

"Fionna, are you alright"? Ben asked taking his bride by the hand.

The blonde nodded and took a deep breath, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, Ben. My dress was just a little tight…I guess". She responded.

Ben looked around to notice that the crowds in the ballroom stared at the two of them, mostly with either concern or amusement. He recognized Fionna's rational fear of being the center of attention. Unfortunately for her, this was exactly the attention she didn't want. He looked to her for assurance but saw that something about her wasn't well. Her face seemed paler, her eyes looked a bit out of focus and her lips looked dry. He wouldn't force her to endure anymore socializing when he could take it from here. She had been on display long enough.

"My I speak to you, privately"? Ben asked her making sure to connect the message to Cake and Marshall behind them.

Just as the two of them were about to object, Fionna interrupted in favor of Ben's request.

Giving Cake and the Vampire a single look of comfort, he placed a hand on the small of his bride's back and led her out of the limelight and off to the side of the stage. The guests seemed to reassume previous positions of laughing, drinking and socializing with each other as the royal couple stepped out of sight.

Ben faced Fionna and looked to her face to face, his hand caressing the back of her neck gently.

"I know this isn't your favorite pastime and I also know for a fact that you aren't feeling well. I'm not sure if its illness or nervousness, however just to be cautious I think you should retire to the royal wedding chamber, you've had a long day". Ben insisted sweetly as Fionna looked to him a little confused.

"But, dude, this is our wedding reception. So many people still want to talk to us and ask us about our plans once you are coronated". Fionna reminded.

PG chuckled and looked to her kindly.

"My love, no offense but I'm sure their questions will be more about why you just fainted in the middle of the dance floor. Allow me to spare you". He reminded.

Fionna looked away and blushed with embarrassment. She didn't realize her collapse had been that dramatic. This was the candy kingdom after all, there was no doubt in her mind that the LSPs had already tweetered her spasm.

"Was it that bad"? She asked a bit sheepishly, with hope that it wasn't that noticeable.

Gumball pressed his lips together and cocked his head toward the guests behind them who stared and whispered to one another as if the royal couple were a site of taboo. When Fionna looked over her shoulder, the gossip stopped once eye contact was made with her. She stared at them until the guests looked away, resuming normal looking conversation as well as drinking.

She heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge between her nose as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. Gumball smiled down at her sympathetically.

"At least you didn't fall into a fountain or a table of food this time". PG joked in attempt to make her laugh.

Fionna smirked to him and chuckled. He was right, things could've been worse.

"Will you be ok manning the fort by yourself"? She asked.

Ben nodded and turned pieces of Fionna's hair with his fingers.

"I've spent most of my life doing this. Now head upstairs and I'll be behind you shortly after".

Fionna looked to him a little surprise.

"You can't ditch the guests, what kind of King would you be if you did"? Fionna teased.

PG shrugged and looked to her lovingly.

"The kind that wishes to devote all of his energy to his wedding night with his bride like any other husband would". He said with a wink as his nose nearly grazed against hers.

Fionna blushed more brilliantly as she realized to what he was referring to. Tonight, would be THE night. The event that Cake had given her numerous talks about. The moment that she craved for during her last hook up with PG. Fionna felt indifferent her virginity, however she knew that Ben was the right person to lose it to. He was now her husband and it was clear from the historic events that had happened in the last few weeks that he would do anything for her, even die.

Ben chuckled at the sight of her and pulled her into him. His lips planted a kiss on her forehead, forcing shivers up Fionna's spine.

"I'll see you in a bit". He said in a hushed tone, giving her a another wink as he turned her around and gently patted her towards the back door.

Fionna felt her legs grow tired and her petticoats grow heavier as she rushed out of the commotion before she could be seen and heading toward the main staircase. Her stomach started to feel nauseous again as she started to climb each step. The closing of her throat made her feel weak and vulnerable to any sickness that she might endure. The time was only nine o'clock and she was being sent to bed. Even though she had little desire to continue socializing, she felt that she should be down at that party by Ben's side. It seemed like the first night of her new life and the last night of her old one.

Her stomach grew more upset when she thought of Marshall leaving. As she continued to climb the stairs she could feel her body ache to produce tears, yet none came out. Fionna could recognize the royal wedding chamber a mile away as it stood at the end of the hall close to Gumball's study. The halls were quiet and empty as she walked on the purple, leading her to her destination. The doors of the suite where decorated in gold and red peppermints with a symbol of a crown above the door. Grabbing onto the handle, Fionna allowed herself into the dark room and immediately flipped on the light. The room was decorated in gold, red and white, a nice romantic change from pink all the time. Fionna felt that her dress was growing tighter if that was possible and was anxious to release her body from the tight grip of silk and fabric.

She looked down at her hand that wore Marshall's ring. Without a second thought she took it off and clutched it until it retracted into her new weapon. The red blade shown brilliantly in any light it was in. It was gorgeous. Fionna felt a pang of sadness just looking at it. It was still hard for her to digest the idea that Marshall would be gone by daybreak. As she clutched the cold handle and inserted the blade into the blade of the gown, she couldn't help but think of the touch of his deathly cold body, would she never feel it again?

The ribbons and the silk around Fionna's body loosened as she cut off the corset back, freezing her bare chest and legs to the cold draft coming from the window on the other side of the room. The dress spilled all over the floor. Fionna stepped out of it, kicking off her heels, and sigh a relief for freedom of the pain and constriction. She shivered feeling the air chill her spine as she hit the light and almost ran to the queen-sized bed in front of her. As she pulled the sheets back, she took note of rose petals on the bed and laughed to herself, Ben didn't spare a detail. She hopped into bed practically nude except for her underwear. Her back cracked as she spread out in the bed, her body caressed by the silk of the sheets and the warmth of the pillows. Turning her head, she noticed that something blue was left on top of the comforter. Pulling the cover to her chest as she looked over she noticed that it was a single rose, pre-pricked and in full bloom. A couple of its petals had wilted on the spread of the cover and sat gracefully against the pillow.

Fionna reached for it and brought it to her face to take a better look at it as she squinted in the dark. Examining its beauty, she closed her eyes and took in its scent. A sour taste seemed to form in the back of her throat and made her eyes water. They grew heavy as it cement were trying to shut them tight. Her body felt light and weightless as she felt herself fall into a rapid and desperate sleep. Her hand that once held the story book flower fell limply with her hand and was dropped loosely to the floor. Fionna's eyes shut completely as she turned herself to the side where the window was. The last thing she saw was the light dance of the dark. curtains blowing in the air coming from the windows.

A figure stepped out from behind the window. Her eyes glowed with blue as foot steps towards Fionna grew louder. With a blast of ice from her hand, the door shut violently, concealing the newly wed bride from the outside world. Aqua came to the side of Fionna's bed as she laid in a comma-like sleep. The seaweed queen impersonater stared down at the blonde, a smirk curling her lips as she reached into her kelp covered dress and pulled out a crystalized vial.

"A few drops of this and Gumball will find that he's chosen the wrong oven to bake his heir in". She said with a chuckle as she uncapped the vial.

Aqua lifted Fionna's chin as she laid in a deep, motionless sleep. Her thumb pulled down her lower lip as she tilted the vial towards her mouth. A flash of darkness swooped across the Ice Queen in a shadow-like fashion. She could barely blink before it had passed her. He looked around stunned to see the source in the dark and then immediately noticed as she looked down at Fionna that the vial was gone.

"What? How? Where did it",

"Looking for something your royal kelp-ness, or should I say Ice Queen". A voice called out. His fingers tossed the vial up in the air as he lounged against the window, glaring at the phony with red eyes.

Ice Queen's eyes filled with flames as she clutched her fist letting out a cry of anger.

"Give me that vial Abadeer or so help me I'll make your little bunny girl go into a long term hibernation"! Ice Queen threatened as she played her long sharply filed nailed on the top of Fionna's sleeping head.

"Touch her and I'll smash this"! Marshall called out, holding the vial over the window.

Ice Queen smirked at him. From behind her back she revealed the ring Marshall had given Fionna. With a squeeze of her hand against the piece of jewelry, the ring retracted once again into Marshall's demon slaying dagger.

"Smash it…and not only does she die….but so does your son". Her knife hold fist was stationed above Fionna's covered abdomen.

Marshall looked at her a bit stressed as he peered from the window to the Ice Queen to Fionna. Even if he tossed it there was no way he could get to her in time even with his strength and speed. Ice Queen would freeze her brain in a millisecond and kill the baby instantly. Marshall knew she was carrying his child. Vampire babies developed fast and because it was half human, Marshall could already sense a heartbeat developing inside of Fionna that was not her own. It was the main reason he had to abandon her, thinking maybe Fionna and Ben could raise him and think he was theirs. Since he was a product of a human and a demon like Marshall was, it was very possible that he wouldn't show signs of being undead until a certain age, leaving Marshall enough time to find a way to stop the vampire curse. Marshall looked to the vial one last time. His next decision was reflecting everyone's lives including his.

"You win". He said in a low hushed tone.

Ice Queen took her hand off Fionna and looked at him surprised.

"What was that"? She asked confused.

Marshall huffed a sigh and held out the vial to her from across the room.

"Take it….please just let her and my son live".

Ice Queen floated over to Marshall with a smirk on her face. Marshall continued to hold out the vial to her, uneasiness in his eyes. Just as Ice Queen tried to reach for it, the raven-haired vampire pulled his hand away and tilted his head back. The Ice Queen's mouth dropped in shock as she tried to reach for it, but failed as the liquid poured into the vampire kings mouth. He swallowed and smashed it looking to her coldly.

"It will take a lot more than a barren spell to make PG leave Fionna…trust me I know". He said curtly, whipping his mouth on his tux.

Ice Queen's cold hand wrapped around his throat as he floated and tried to get away.

"You are a damn fool boy. They'll destroy your family line the second the find out that creature growing inside her is yours. It won't see the light of day and now…neither will you". Ice Queen foretold as Marshall struggled as she cackled.

His body struggled against her, morphing into a monstrous form as the two moved closer and closer to the balcony. They struggled against one another, forcing Marshall to take swings at her and hiss while he clumsily was propelled to step further and further back until he finally grew tired of Ice Queen's painful Ice Stinging his body and knocked her off. She let out a scream and fell as a built-up blast of ice soared to Marshall, trapping three of his limbs into a large case of ice, forcing his ability of transformation to freeze. He let out a cry trying to flap one wing and found himself falling into the pull of gravity from the balcony of the wedding suite and into the gardens along with Ice Queen.

Ben came to the wedding suite and opened the door quietly. He peered in to see Fionna laying fast asleep on his side of the bed. Rolling his eyes, he let himself in. It had appeared that the consummation would have to wait another night. He undressed himself as he walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants from one of the drawers. The sound of the bins opening caused Fionna to come out of her comma that was only meant for a short time. She stretched her arms out and then rolled on her side to watch Ben undress himself. The muscles on his back could be seen in the light as he took off his tunic and sash and unbuttoned his pants. They dropped from his waist as he stood in his trousers and stepped out of his shoes. Fionna quietly threw back the covers and approached PG from behind. She could smell his sweet scent from the bed and as she got closer, she could feel her body produce warmth in certain areas as he stood practically naked. PG stopped in his tracked and felt cold hand wrap around his midsection from behind. The touch of soft hair brushed against his shoulder, followed by the feeling of a kiss on the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see his new wife, undressed with her warm chest pressed against his back. He couldn't help himself but feel his body respond naturally to the site of Fionna. He had not seen her in such a state since the first time they touched one another.

"I thought you were sleeping". PG said Softly as he dropped his sweatpants and turned to face Fionna.

His hands automatically took her by hips, smoothing his skin over the silk that covered her sex.

Fionna smiled wrapped her arms around his neck. Her bare nipples touched against his chest making his heart beat savagely.

"I'm not tired". She said coyly.

Her eyes looked hungry for him. A site PG never truly experienced. Fionna felt a built up of heat and urge inside of her, dampening the spot between her legs.

PG ran his hands down her back and trailed them lower over the fabric of her lower body. His head pressed against her, his eyes also looked lusty as he stared into her blue irises.

"What do you wish on our wedding night, my Queen". He cooed smirking to her as she looked up at him sheepishly.

Fionna shrugged looking to him. She felt so embarrassed trying to attempt to be sexy in this situation. This was definitely not a sex ed course covered by cake. With Marshall, she didn't have to do a thing but with Ben, she feared her expected more of her. This wasn't at all the case in the prince's mind. He carved her more every second that they stood there almost nude instead of making their way to their consummation bed.

Losing patience Ben leaned into Fionna's neck. His lips touched the side of her neck as Fionna jumped a bit feeling his hand start to caress her breast. Her female human instincts couldn't hold back another second before she started to let out moans. They seemed to involuntarily escape from her mouth as PG allowed her to moan into his mouth as he kissed her and rolled her nipples with his fingers.

"Make love to me". Fionna whispered into his ear as Ben trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck.

He stopped right then and there and looked at her for a moment. The thirst in his eyes seemed to respond immediately to her words as Fionna felt herself picked up by her legs. Her chest was in the face of her husband as he held her close to him and carried her to their bed. Fionna ran her hands through his hair and rounded her back as she kissed him repeatedly. His lips lowered from her face to her neck and chest as he kissed and teased the valley of her breasts, moving his mouth to her nipples. Fionna continued to moan feeling his mouth over her areolas. His tongue felt them harden within seconds.

Fionna found herself being laid half on the bed like a doll. Her legs dangled off the mattress. She looked up to see Ben kneel in front of her. His fingers reached for her panties as he looked to her seriously with hunger in his purple eyes. They looked to her with a bit of sincerity and seriousness as he gently took his hand and pushed against her chest, as if commanding her to relax. Fionna couldn't help but watch. She was enticed by his hidden sexual side that made him seem the most masculine as well as desirable. Fionna felt the fabric slid off from under her, realizing her sex was now exposed to him completely. It felt as if it was already soaking the bed from under her. She watched as Ben took her by the thighs and spread them in front of him. Her heart raced as she felt the wetness of herself spread in front of PG. His arms held her legs down from under him as he was inches away from her glistening female anatomy. He looked up to her and smirked smugly.

"I hope you enjoy your wedding present my love". He said breathing into her sex, making shivers run up Fionna's thighs and back.

"Please Ben, I need it". Fionna begged as she shivered feeling kisses from Ben trail from her knee to her inner thigh, to one of her exposed lips.

Ben looked up to her with lust in his eyes and reached for her chest to caress her soft breast a bit longer. Fionna rolled her head back and let him have his way with her as she was about to be drowned in her own ecstasy. She let out a yelp of pleasure as she felt Ben's fingers spread her in front of him, exposing her most sensitive spots to his eyes. His mouth came forward and while he held Fionna at his mercy he kissed around her mound of Venus, enjoying her shivers and twitches as he barely touched her clit.

She struggled on the bed, so impatient for him until finally she let out a yelp of pleasure as the wetness of his mouth contacted her sensitive areas dripping with her own desire for Ben's mouth. Fionna squirmed on the bed a bit and moaned desperately as PG carefully paid attention to her exposed areas, forcing an itch to build up in her body that she had only experienced a few times. Her moans got louder as Ben continued to pleasure her, spreader her wider as he twisted his head to different angles, teasing her climax mercilessly. Fionna gripped the mattress and looked up to watch Ben devouring her like she was the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. She couldn't help but feel so turned on by watching him enjoy her. He made eye contact with her, a dominate look in his eyes communicated to her that she belonged to him and every part of her was his property in this moment. Her build up grew as his tongue ran over her throbbing clit, making her want to spread her legs more. Ben responded to her body language and opened her thighs to the open air completely, pinning her knees to the bed as he continued to lick all over her most sensitive and private regions. Fionna lifted her head back, moaning into the red canopy above her as her rush of ecstasy grew like a rocket taking off in her nether regions. As he eruption approached she let out a loud moan, practically screaming as she climaxed into Ben's mouth, drowning in her own pleasure. As she laid on the bed and felt herself go lightheaded and weightless, she took some deep breaths, motionless in front of Ben.

Her prince kissed her thighs giving her one last lick on her clitoral hood as she twitched from post orgasm.

"I was envisioning this all night. I couldn't wait for you to get out of that dress". Ben said as he caressed her thigh and breast. Fionna lifted her head and smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"I forgot how good you were". Fi admitted blushing from her climax as well as humiliation for admitting such a thing.

Ben shrugged and lifted her legs onto the bed, pushing her over to make room for himself.

"What can I say…I read a lot". He boasted as he pulled Fionna's naked body into his and rubbed her back.

She felt shivers down her spine as he caressed her sensitive skin from her previous explosion.

"Are you satisfied, my love"? PG asked looking into her lust filled eyes.

Fionna looked away shyly and found herself running her hand over her husband's manhood. It grew with her touch as he looked from it to her.

"I'm only ready if you are, and if you aren't tonight we can",

Fionna put her lips to PG's to shut him up as she got on top of him. Her legs spread as she sat his navel. Her soaking wet parts made his bulge become tightly restricted against his boxers.

"I told you…I want you to make love to me…I'm ready". Fionna said as she sat on top of PG like a sex-craving goddess in the dim light.

Without another word, Fionna found herself flipped onto her back, trapped between the arms and legs of Ben as he got on top of her. Her hands hungrily grabbed at him, stroking him as she pulled off his boxers. He moaned into her stomach as her hands freed his male anatomy and caressed his shaft and tip. He noticed her desperate eyes, begging for him to take her. Ben pulled the covers over them both as he took his sex and teased her wet walls with it. Fionna lifted her head back and moaned as he toyed with her entrance. He felt himself become soaked from her and knew it was time. They made eye contact as he pushed against her a bit. His hand reached behind her head and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you, Fionna". He whispered to her as his thumb caressed her cheek.

She looked into his lusty and gentle eyes and lifted her head to trap him in a deep passionate kiss. After a few moments, they broke away. "I love you too..dude". Fionna said smiling as PG also smiled and looked away.

"I'll try not to hurt you". He promised as he gently caressed her sex with his fingers.

She struggled as his soft touch teased her and smirked to him.

"Do you worst, tough guy". Fionna teased, tempting Ben.

The prince smirked back at her and spread her legs immediately then pushing himself into her tight entrance slowly. They both let out a moan as he moved against her walls. Fionna felt a bit of pain and pressure and bit her lip to fight tears. The bit of pain she felt was peculiar to her. She expected a breakage of her virginity inside of her, explained to her as a young teen, however during her first time she felt soreness as if she had been invaded before. PG rocked against her body slowly and watched her face twist interchangeably between pain and pressure.

"Fionna, we can stop if I am hurting you". He said as he stopped his thrusting.

The girl opened her eyes in protest and shook her head.

"No it's fine, it's starting to feel good".

PG twisted his mouth, unsure. Fionna noticed his uncertainty and brought his face into her hands. She drew his face close to hers and touched noses with him.

"Please, make me erupt again. Change my position if you think I'll like something better". She said softly.

Ben sighed and kissed her nose as he pulled out and laid himself on his back. He turned to Fionna who looked as him confused. His full grown erection stood up in the air as he held onto his shaft.

"Get on top of me, you might like this more".

Fionna didn't ask questions and obeyed, crawling over to PG's body. She sat on him spread eagle and lifted herself up. Ben helped her and carefully inserted himself as she slid down, making her release another moan. His hips thrusted upward, rubbing against her walls. Sounds came from her mouth with every thrust. The look in her eyes went from pain to unbearable need for pleasure. His hands reached for her hips and within seconds he thrusted into her faster, his eyes still on his beautiful bride as she moaned and enjoyed this.

"Oh Ben", She moaned, feeling that rush of ecstasy build inside of her body.

"Do you need to cum Fi"? Ben asked as he continued to thrust into her faster.

Fionna found herself extremely turned on by his raunchy tone and felt her orgasm build even more.

"Yes Ben please, please let me cum". Fionna said desperately, shameless to whoever heard them.

Thrusting into her faster as she remained on top, Ben started to sweat. He held onto her hips feeling his own build up continue. He lost control of himself as he heard Fionna let out a loud sexual moan and felt her insides clutch him tightly. His body exploded inside her causing him to release chemicals in his own brain as he finished inside her. Fionna rolled off him and fell onto his arm. They both started breathing heavily, sweat ran down their necks. The wind chilled their bodies forming then to reach for each other in a tight romantic embrace. Ben looked to Fi, holding her close as they laid on their sides on the bed.

"That was….",

"Mathematical", the couple said in unison.

Fionna and Ben automatically laughed together after their session of love making. The bouncing of Fionna's stomach from the laughter started to make her feel an unpleasant way. She sat up as Ben reached the end of his own laughter noticing Fionna's behavior.

"Fionna, love…what's wrong"? Ben asked as he stared at his wife. She sat up breathing heavily, her hand on her stomach as she stared ahead with beads of sweat coming down the side of her head. A tightness in her throat formed that Fionna very rarely experienced except for the one time she ate her weight in chocolate cake.

Ben reached for her shoulder to calm her when he saw he dash from the bed to the bathroom. Throwing the covers off him he ran after her. The sound of puking was recognized by Ben before he could even take a glimpse at the sight. Fionna hugged the toilet as she vomited. Her body shook and her hair started to fall into the plumbing. Ben got on his knees and immediately pulled back her hair, making sure every strand was rescued. While one hand clutched her giant wad of hair that prevented his fingers from touched, the other rubbed her back. He gently shushed her as she finished, wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned around to face Ben when he noticed that on the seat of the toilet was a bit of her vomit that was colored oddly. Gently he grabbed a towel from off one of the bathroom racks and put it on Fionna as he peered into the toilet to see that she had thrown up blue. His eyes widened as he looked to her with confusion and sadness.

"Fionna….are you…pregnant"? He said.

She looked up to him, confused and hazy.

"What?...It doesn't work that fast does it"? Fionna asked.

Ben looked away from her, upset by the reality he was now facing. His new bride was pregnant with another man's child. He didn't understand how.

"Who did you sleep with…..I can't believe you didn't wait for me". Ben said disheartened and angered. He had felt incredibly betrayed.

Fionna looked at him hurt. She ran fingers through her hair confused by the situation. She had believed she lost her virginity to Ben. Nothing made sense. She couldn't understand how she could've felt pain if not.

"Ben…what….what are you talking about….I never had sex before just now…you saw me I was in pain at first how could I have", Fionna stopped speaking as she felt something brush against her finger as it cascaded through her hair.

The object detached itself from her locks of blonde and fell to the marble floor right at the knees of Ben. His eyes widened with horror as he stared at the broken guitar pick and then looked to Fionna. His stomach sank as it had all made sense. He knew exactly how this could've happened. Inside him he felt a burning pain as if a campfire was growing within his abdomen. Picking up the pick he then reached for Fionna sympathetically. She responded to his touch and fell into his arms confused and shaken by this new discovery. Ben could feel her tremble into his arms. Cold drops of water fell to his shoulder as she shivered and cried into him. The prince held her in his arms, vowing to himself that he would avenge her. Fionna felt very confused and hurt. Inside her was a living creature according to Ben and she had no recollection of how it got there. Fear would've overwhelmed her in that moment had Ben not been holding only her tightly, supporting her limp body.

….

Marshall moaned in pain as he felt his body sore and bruised from the fall from the balcony. He woke up to the sound of Ice Queen struggling in candy cuffs against the banana guards.  
"Get your hands off me, don't you know who I am"? She screamed as she fought hard against the guards.

A shadow of a female stepped forward from inside the ballroom. Guests watched in shock as she came forward onto the garden patio where Fin had first been confronted about a trio relationship with Marcy and Bonnie.  
"Actually yes, we do know who you are…..Ice Queen". A girl in a seaweed wrapped dress as she threw ropes off her body.

Ice Queen stared at the true water princess in disbelief.

"You impersonated me and used my army for your own advantage, killing and injuring hundreds of my men. What do you have to say for yourself"? Aqua asked as Ice Queen glared impatiently at the girl.

"Green's not your color sweetheart". She murmured with a cackle.

"Get her out of my site"! Aqua commanded as she turned her back to the impersonator.

She walked back into the ballroom, trailing water infested with fish and kept behind her like a slug.

Ice Queen watched and squinted her eye at the sight.

"Guess I forgot about that detail". Ice Queen commented. A guard reached for her face, pulling off the mask and snatching the crown off her head just as the woman was about to use her powers.

"You can't treat royalty like this. Give me my crown back you walking vegetable before I turn you into a banana split"! She yelled as she continued to struggle in the arms of the guards as they escorted her back into the ballroom.

The vampire became shocked instantly as he felt hands on him, clutching his arms tightly with the intention of hurting and capturing him.

"Hey what are you doing get off me"! Marshall yelled as he tried to float.

A harsh burning sting was planted on his shoulder, making the vampire call out in a fury of pain. He lost his ability to float for a moment as he fell to the ground, huffing deep breaths as his hands were restrained behind his back. Through his blurry vision he saw the appearance of Gumball wearing his usual tunic and pants, but crownless. Marshall looked up to him hopeful.

"Ben, thank Gob, tell these banana heads to let me go"! Marshall asked.

Gumball just came forward, passing the guards and stared coldly to the vampire king, a weapon in his hand. Marshall recognized it immediately as the gun PG almost shot him with after the incident in the nightosphere. It was that very gun that had shot Marshall just now and was allowing his demon blood to spill on the floor of the garden patio.

"Ben….please". Marshall pleaded with a crack in his voice as he laid in pain.

PG pressed his lips together and knelt to Marshall as he laid on his stomach. Harshly he took the vampire by the chin, making him look at him

"How does it feel to be helpless"? He asked with cruelty in his purple eyes.

"Wha…what"? Marshall asked with a squeak in his voice.

"Now you know exactly how Fionna felt….". The tone of his voice was low and unforgiving as he stared deep into Marshall's frightened and confused eyes.

"You knew….didn't you"? The prince asked calmly with hate still filling his irises.

Marshall turned his chin away, bowing his head to Ben in disgrace.

PG stared down at him with disgust as he slowly brought himself up to his feet. He looked down at the captured vampire, sickened by his crime and his lack of morality.

"Take him away…..I'll decide how to dispose of him in the morning for his crime and I promise you Marshall….I'll repay you for your kindness as my friend". Gumball said sternly as Marshall looked to him with fear and hurt in his eyes.

"I wronged Fionna…not you….I should be condemned by her". Marshall corrected.

Gumball glared at him as if he might smack him into a comma with his weapon.

"You can't smolder your way out of this one either, pretty boy. You've bit the hand that fed you". Gumball said as he turned his back to his new prisoner. The sound of thunder interrupted the scene forcing Marshall to look up at the dark sky. Clouds seemed to cover him from above and within seconds' rain hell to the ground, the first drops fell on his head as he bowed his head, allowing his long shaggy hair to fall over his guilty looking eyes.


	59. Authors Note

Hey Guys

So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to let you all know that a new chapter is coming and not to worry, I am still actively writing unwritten. I'm hoping to maybe do a double update tomorrow...not sure if I can but I will try. I realize now that my last cliffhanger to you guys was pretty dramatic and I'm sure it made a lot of you wonder what will happen next and if I will continue. The new chapter is almost done. I don't want to give you all anything mediocre. I CAN give you a taste of whats in the new chapter.

 **Ben's Nightmare Preview**

"We need to make the best of this". Fionna assured as Ben scoffed. He rotated his body even more so away from her and sat peacefully. On her knees, Fionna came closer to Ben while he sat on the bed. She reached out her hand to touch him as her soothing words continued.

"Dude, everything will be al-", Gumball's shoulder jerked away from Fionna within a mili-seconds of her touch. His reflexes allowed himself to swipe her hand away harshly and stand up to look at her with rage in his eyes.

"Nothing…", he breathed trying to collect himself. He stared at Fionna who looked at him with hurt as her hand remained raised in the air from the shock of the bit of violence.

"Nothing….will be ok….". He ran a hand through his pink hair and paced forward for a second.

"You know what your problem is…you think everything will just fall into place…as if this is one. HAPP HAPP HAPPY make believe world…IT'S NOT FIONNA"! He hollered stopping in his tracks making serious eye contact with her.

She sat there still stunned by his temper that she had never seen before.

"This world has rules….I'm just a puppet for this people….sure I make laws but if I don't abide by the royal court's orders when it comes to marriage and lifestyle, I can't rule over all these people that depend on me". Ben explained, taking more deep breaths before continuing.

Fionna lowered her hand finally and continued to listen. Ben could see the fear and pain in her eyes from his temper.

"We…..cannot keep this child….if we are to remain husband and wife". Ben stated calmly.

The news made Fionna look away silently. She hugged her knees to her chest, allowing her sad eyes to disconnect with Gumball.

"So you're just going to kill it…without even considering other options….without even questioning what it will do to me", Fionna sat up from her bed as her voice continued grow with volume.

"Without even considering MY…SAY"! She yelled in his face as the two were chest to chest.

"If you want to be with him then GO FIONNA….GO ALREADY...SEE IF I CARE"! Ben screamed, he whipped himself away from her, making distance.

"I should've known this would happen again". He murmured under his breath, looking down at the floor.

Well there you have it. That's what will be happening in the next chapter. I really wanted to focus on how Ben and Fi deal with conflict and what better conflict than Fionna's pregnancy with Marshall's heir. I'll also add that KOO has something up his sleeve in the next chapter so keep an eye out for the update.


	60. Chapter 58: Ben's Nightmare

Chapter 58: Ben's Nightmare

The castle grew quiet after Marshall's arrest. The remainder of the party guests from the wedding were urged to head home. As Ben sat on the edge of Fionna's bed in the hospital, the talk of the town after this night was the farthest from his mind. He sat against the headboard of the piece of furniture and gently rubbed Fionna's back that was turned to him. The two of them sat awaiting for the results of her pregnancy. PG knew she was 100% pregnant, Fionna on the other hand was still in denial. She laid there, eyes staring blankly at the wall and hair sprawned out on the pillow. She laid there too confused and afraid to move an inch. Ben looked down at her, he felt sorrow for her as well as empathy. Her possession had striped her of her memories while in the nightosphere. In a way Ben was relieved she didn't remember this dark moment. The doctors performed all types of exams on Fionna immediately after she threw up. After she was looked over Ben was given a clipboard that comfirmed that they couldn't find any evidence of a sexual assault. Whatever evidence there was was ruled out after PG informed the nurses that they had consummated the marriage right before the turn of events occurred. Ben blamed himself. He felt guilty even though there was no telling what would've happened had they found out later. The doors of the hospital opened. Both the heads and bodies of the royal couple turned to see Doctor Prince. He came forward with his eyes glued to the clipboard.

"Do you have news for us, Doctor"? Gumball asked.

The medic looked up to the prince, pressing his lips together. He looked from PG to Fionna seeing the concern in her bright blue eyes. Removing his glasses, he huffed a sigh looking back at PG.

"She's pregnant". He said remorsefully.

The answer made Fionna bow her head and silently release a couple tears into her hand that covered her mouth. She was shaken with disbelief and fear. Inside her was a small particle that would be a child in a matter of months.

Pg looked over his shoulder to her sadly and found himself bowing his own head.

"We've confirmed from the sample of Fionna's blood that the baby is…..indeed Marshall Lee's". The Dr. said slowly as he clutched the clipboard with one hand.

"How…how can you know that so fast…maybe it's a mistake…maybe its"

"Your majesty, I assure you its no mistake…this kingdom is known for its advanced medical technology. We could make the distinction very clearly, its possible the child is growing quicker than expected because it's a….",

"Vampire". Gumball said coldly clutching his fist.

He looked up to Dr. Prince with dark cruel eyes, irritated by this discovery.

"Is it possible it's human? Marshall was turned before he was possessed". Fionna reminded, pulling her hair out of her face as she wiped her eyes.

Dr. Prince shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my queen. Biology is a mystery when it comes to vampires. If anything the baby will be a demon-human hybrid….if you decide to go through with the pregnancy".

Fionna looked at him a bit shocked and confused.

"What do you mean IF we decide to keep it….it's my baby"

"Yes, but it's not mine". Gumball said coldly, looking into her eyes with pain and frustration.

Fionna didn't blink as she stared at him a little disheartened. His facial expression did not change for even a slight second. Growing frustrated with himself for feeling a small sense of guilt, he forced himself to turn away from her. Dr. Prince gripped his clipboard and nodded to the couple.

"I understand whole heartedly that the both of you have some things to discuss. I'll be on my way then".

Gumball looked up to Dr. Prince with disappointment in his purple eyes. The medic met the eyes of the prince and communicated to him a sincere apology. PG looked away and held his forehead in his hand as his elbow rested on his knee. Fionna stared at the prince until the footsteps of the doctor had ended with the sound of the door closing behind him. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak.

"This is a nightmare". Ben murmured under his breath, motionless. "My wife is pregnant with an illegitament child, my best friend caused the pregnancy and to top it all off, the whole kingdom is sure to know about this by morning".

"We need to make the best of this". Fionna assured as Ben scoffed.

He rotated his body even more so away from her and sat peacefully. On her knees, Fionna came closer to Ben while he sat on the bed and reached out her hand to touch him.

"Dude, everything will be al-", Gumball's shoulder jerked away from Fionna within mili-seconds of her touch.

His reflexes allowed himself to swipe her hand away harshly and stand up to look at her with rage in his eyes.

"Nothing…", he breathed trying to collect him.

He stared at Fionna who looked at him with hurt as her hand remained raised in the air from the shock of the bit of violence.

"Nothing….will be ok….". He ran a hand through his pink hair and paced forward for a second.

"You know what your problem is…you think everything will just fall into place…as if this is one. HAPP HAPP HAPPY make believe world…IT'S NOT FIONNA"! He hollered stopping in his tracks making serious eye contact with her.

She sat there still stunned by his temper that she had never seen before.

"This world has rules….I'm just a puppet for these people….sure I make laws but if I don't abide by the royal court's orders when it comes to marriage and lifestyle, I can't rule over all these citizens that depend on me". Ben explained, taking more deep breaths before continuing.

Fionna lowered her hand finally and continued to listen. Ben could see the fear and pain in her eyes from his temper.

"We…..cannot keep this child….if we are to remain husband and wife". Ben stated calmly.

The news made Fionna look away silently. She hugged her knees to her chest, allowing her sad eyes to disconnect with Gumball.

"So you're just going to kill it…without even considering other options….without even questioning what it will do to me", Fionna sat up from her bed as her voice continued to be raised.

"Without even considering MY…SAY"! She yelled in his face as the two were chest to chest.

"If you want to be with him then GO FIONNA….GO ALREADY SEE IF I CARE"! Ben screamed, he whipped himself away from her, making distance.

"I should've known this would happen again". He murmured under his breath, looking down at the floor.

"What are you talking about PG YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENS", PG's head turned as he glared at her venomously.

"YES I AM! You have no idea what I've been through….it's been exactly this and you have no idea how it feels"! He screamed to her, his face was becoming fused with pink.

Fionna stood where she was and looked at him blankly.

"How what feels"? She asked a little sheepish as Gumball continued to stare at her with frustration fueling his eyes.

"You….have no idea what it's like to love someone and then…..have your best friend…your only real friend from the start betray you and try to run off with them…..that is pain that no cause of death can match". Ben looked down once again, remembering all that pain he once felt, curious if he was able to do it all again.

"You think I'm going to leave you for him". Fionna said, waiting to see Ben meet her gaze for this reveal.

His eyes still looked to her coldly.

"Nothing is stopping you…..you have his spawn inside you. Go ahead…leave…bust him out of the jail….run away with him and be a vampire for all I care….you never wanted a part of this kingdom anyway". He turned from her again, whacking a pot off a small table and walking away from it as it smashed to the ground.

"You only went through the I do's because it was a noble thing for a hero to do….put the citizens before yourself". Ben murmured walking toward the balcony.

Fionna stepped forward, she took a deep breath, attempting to keep herself calm.

"You know….you're a smart guy Ben…but you don't know everything".

Ben remained still as the night air blew back his soft pink hair.

"No offense, but you got some gumballs to accuse me of wanting to betray you when YOU used ME at one point"! Fionna pointed out.

The statement was enough for Ben to turn around, mouth open as if to interject and correct her.

"NO SHUT UP"! She yelled before he could even get a word in.

He glared at her appauled as she came closer to him. He opened his mouth again to call her out but once again she beat him to the punch, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Let me tell you something dude, you have a DIRTY habit to using your authority to get rid of the things you don't want to handle in life",

Gumball was about to interject but was once again talked over.

"That excludes your progress in the war. Most of the time though, you use the excuse that you are a leader, a ruler, a servant for the people BUUUUTTT then you use that excuse to get rid of what you don't want"!

Gumball continued to glare at her folding his arms to his chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about". He said coldly looking away from her.

Fionna's blood was beginning to boil.

"Yes you do! You do it all the time. You caused a conflict with flame prince, you put our best friend in jail and now you want to destroy our baby"!

Gumball inches his face closer to Fionna's. His eyes were still cold and serious as if he tried to submit a message to her visually before reciting it verbally.

"IT is not…OUR baby".

"Yes…IT IS….if you still want to be my husband". Fionna said firmly, mimicking Ben's tone.

He stared at her for another few seconds.

"Maybe HE should be your husband instead".

"I'm starting to think this is the attitude that really drove Ashley from you….maybe it wasn't so much Marshall or that she was a power-hungry bitch…maybe it was you"! Fionna accused.

"You don't know anything, Fionna"! He scoffed turning his back to her again and walking away.

Fionna clutched her fists cracking them with frustration.

"You rotten basturd! Yes I do know what I'm talking about! You can't handle a crisis where there's any trace of a romantic obstacle in the way! That's the real reason you threw Marshall in Jail"!

"He raped you"! Ben screamed over his shoulder to her, tension filling his face.

"And I almost destroyed the candy kingdom while also possessed. WHY AM I NOT IN JAIL TOO"?! Fionna hollered back.

A shot of pain came from her stomach, making her face turn from frustration and anger to frustration and pain.

"Fionna please be careful". Ben said gently as he turned around to come to her aid. His hand placed on her shoulder was quickly rejected by Fi as she continued to look at him disappointed.

"Why do you care…you don't want it anyway..go ahead…make we scream at you some more and then after I lose the baby go ahead in put me in jail if you are so CONCERNED about the gob damn court stripping you of your title"!

Ben looked to her a bit ashamed of his own behavior and looked into her eyes the entire time she criticized him. When Fionna saw that he had calmed down, she lowered her tone but kept it firm.

"A lot of people died because of me...Marshall's actions while possessed were also bad and he shouldn't have to suffer consequences I didn't". Fionna pointed out.

PG pressed his lips together and clothed his eyes.

"How can anyone I can consider a friend have such dark intentions. How can I forgive him…every time I'll look at that child whether they are inside or outside you…I'll think of that anguish he must've put you through"!

"Anguish I don't recall". Fionna reminded folding her arms.

Ben pinched the bridge between his eyes and groaned.

"How can you not feel..betrayed by him"? Ben questioned sincerely.

Fionna came closer to her husband and took his hand from his face. She gave him a small half smile and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Because…I know something good will come from this. This baby could bring a powerful bond to the nightosphere and candy kingdom".

Gumball looked away still a little unsure. He felt Fionna's warm hands on his cheeks and allowed her palms to turn his face to face her.

"Bubblegum has a memory retriever. Let's use it on him. If he doesn't remember, he goes free and we work this out the three of us, but mainly you and me as husband and wife. The court won't ever find out".

"And if he does remember"? Ben asked. His eyes were filled with a bit of regret as he thought about his last encounter with Marshall Lee,

Fionna looked at him a bit saddened as well.

"We banish him and we take proper precaution and get rid of whatever is inside me". Fionna said, a bit disappointed in herself for having to consider this hypothetical conclusion.

Ben took her hands and pulled her into his arms. Fionna pressed her cheek against the Prince's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment as he gently caressed the back of her head.

"I hope this is all over soon like a bad dream". Ben whispered.

Fionna hugged him in her arms, pressing herself closer into him for comfort.

"It will all be figured out soon as long as those busybody court members stay out of this". Fionna murmured. Ben chuckled in agreement as he kissed Fionna's hair.

Toronto scratched his head as he stared at KOO lounging at Prince Gumball's study desk. His feet were propped up on the table as he looked over Fionna's medical record.

"Wait so how did you get it"? The sidekick asked as KOO looked up from his stolen document and chuckled.

"Oh my dear Toronto, your humble ruler has a way with disguises". The waxy monarch boasted as he reached into his tunic and tossed something on the ground in order to scratch an inch on his chest.

Tortonto looked down at the piece of clothing and recognized it as a bra.

"Um, KOO why the hell did you have a bra in your",

"Never mind such tomfoolery questions old friend, we have havoc to reek"! The king said as he sat up straight in his chair and chuckled maliciously looking over the documents.

"That tomboy is carrying the heir to the nightosphere…how juicy". He revealed to his servant.

"K so what now"? Toronto asked as he looked through Gumball's books on the shelves. He flipped through a number of pages, tossing them over his shoulder as he waited for his answer.

"We will take this to the court and then before the sun rises, the councilmen will see just how unfit Fionna is to be Queen. They'll annul the marriage and THEN I'll be princess of Aaa". Koo daydreamed with crowns in his eyes. The site of a picture frame on the corner of Gumball's desk caught his eye.

"Sounds like a solid plan KOO. After you get to be princess again your first decree should be to throw pink boy, blondie-locks and her pet in the dungeon for all that bull they gave you about not being a good leader…I'd like to show that feline who's boss when we get the chance". Toronto said, punching his fist into his palm.

KOO didn't answer at first and stared at Ben and Fionna's wedding picture. Their eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked at one another as Ben held her close in the picture. KOO's lips curled into a smirk as an idea formed in his head.

"No Toronto. I have a better plan for Fionna and her furry friend…and it's a lot less passive than the treatment I gave to Finn and his nasty flee friend". Koo said as he tossed the frame behind him, allowing the glass to shatter and split between the images of Fionna and Ben


	61. Chapter 59: Clear Conscience

Chapter 59: Clear Conscience

"I told you running was a bad idea". Marceline murmured as she floated in the air, staring curtly at Marshall. Her doppelganger sat similarly on the cold ground behind bars, running a hand through his dark locks.

Finn and Bubblegum accompanied the two vampires along with Cake, and Jake in the dark candy dungeon. The human boy paced back and forth, swinging his sword around with one hand as he thought of what to do.

"We need to bust you out of here, you can easily get through those bars. If not they might kill you". Finn warned as he looked to Marshall sincerely.

"They will kill me Finn and if I retreat…they'll kill me sooner. I'm already guilty. If I run I'll look even more so as if I did", Marshall stopped himself from saying the horrific action.

"Rape her"? Jake muttered.

Marshall hissed at him through the bars, scaring the dog to jump back from the iron cage.

"I DID NOT do that"! Marshall screamed.

The bars of the jail glowed and reacted to Marshall's touch, growing powerful with electricity as he held on. The vampire let out a scream immediately following his holler to Jake and allowed his body to be painfully struck.

"Marshall"! Marceline called out as she flew close to the bars, careful not to trigger them herself. The boy vampire laid on his back and rubbed his palm from grabbing hold of the bars.

"I'm sorry Jake". Marshall said in a low tone.

Jake looked around at the rest of the group according to Marshall's words.

"Hey, why are you homies looking at me I didn't shock him".

"No man, I'm sorry I lashed at you", Marshall admitted as he sat up and looked away.

"This whole thing is all my fault…I shouldn't had trusted Ashley". He bowed his head, groaning from his own disgrace.

Fionna came down the steps of the prison quietly and stopped herself as she continued to listen in to Marshall. Brushing her blonde hair own her ear, she carefully ease-dropped, clear from sight.

"I was just so desperate to be with her….I've loved her since the moment I saw her". Fionna felt her cheeks grow hot.

"You know dude, not to harsh your mellow but you didn't need to get possessed to get to her, I mean you could've just told her". Finn reminded.

Marshall took a deep hard glare at Cake until the feline stopped licking herself and met his eyes, mid-grooming.

"Oh helllllll no, don't be blaming that on me you giant flying squirrel"! Cake hollered as she continued to groom.

Marshall shook his head and sighed with his arms rested on his knees. Fionna continued down the stairs, carefully not to trigger anyone with the sound of her black Mary janes.

"It doesn't matter now anyway guys, I'll never get her to believe me".

"You're right you won't". Fionna said as she reached the bottom of the dungeon. Everyone turned their heads to see her.

"Because I already do". She finished as Cake ran up to her.

"Fionna baby, are you alright"? Cake asked as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

The blonde laughed and held her sister close.

"Yea, I'm fine Cake….other than I'm now eating for two…but then again who complains about double the pancakes". Fionna joked as Cake just off her, remembering the pregnancy.

Immediately the Cat reached for Fionna's belly and felt it despite evidence of any physical pregnancy.

"Oh I'm sorry little baby cake jr". The feline said gently patting Fionna's belly.

The female human laughed at the name.

"Wow Cake, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl and you're naming it".

Bubblegum folded her arms and came closer to Fi.

The blonde caught site of the princess and immediately joined her for a friendly hug.

"Fionna does Gumball know you are down here"? The pink girl asked as the two of them broke apart.

The blonde nodded and then looked directly to the father of her child.

"Yes". She said as she came closer to her caged best friend.

Marshall stepped back slowly as she got closer as if Fionna was a wild animal that he could not best.

"Marshall". She said softly, saddened by the site of her own best friend fearing her.

The vampire boy stopped and covered his mouth looking at her. He was unsure what to say to her other than how sorry he was for getting possessed and impregnating her.

Fionna took out a remote and hit a few buttons to turn off the electracy on the bars. The pillars creaked as they slowly began to open, lessening the distance between Marshall and Fionna. The vampire felt a strong urge to fly to her and hug, but feared her reaction at this time.

"Come on dude, there's nothing to be afraid of. I didn't throw you in here".

Marshall stared at her coldly, remaining in the dark of the cell. His red eyes glowed in the shadows as he stared at her.

"Then why are you here"? He asked, still untrustworthy of Fionna.

She looked at him sadly and put her hand over her stomach.

"I know you're innocent, so if you meant to be kept down here…I should be too because I committed a terrible crime as well while possessed and I don't remember it". Fionna stated.

Marshall flew out of the darkness and floated looking down at her.

"You mean you aren't mad or traumatized by me"? He asked scratching his head.

Fionna shook her own head slowly with blush forming on her cheeks.

"No, there's nothing to be mad at you for….I heard your reasons for trusting Ashley on the stairs down here".

Marshall looked away a little embarrassed. Out of the corner of his eye he looked to her after a moment and smiled.

"So are we cool"? Fionna asked, kicking her foot back and forth.

Marshall swooped down and pulled Fionna into his arms, hugging her with his feet planted on the floor. His arms wrapped around her taking in the scent of her scent bubblegum shampoo that made him feel like he was embracing both of his true loves at once.

"Are you heffa's comin or nah"? Cake asked as she was already half way up the stairs.

"Yea it was the scenario of you two in a dungeon that got us all into this cray-ness in the first place". Jake joked as the gang headed up to the main parlor of the castle

Fionna and Marshall broke apart. Their eyes met each other with sincere trust for one another. Seconds later they followed the gang up the stairs. Marshall and Fionna felt that they couldn't get up to Gumball's study fast enough. The servants just watched them ascend the stairs of the castle, allowing them to advance security as Fionna followed closely behind them. Ben sat in one of his arm chairs in his study. The flicker of the fire place was the only sound in the dim light room as he sat head bowed and eyes closed. His body was physically exhausted, yet he could not see himself sleeping peacefully until this was all resolved. If Marshall was indeed found guilty, he believed, he'd truly be losing sleep for as long as he lived. The sounds of the large doors busting open made PG lift his head in surprise and stand instantly at the sight of the crowd coming in. His eyes met Marshall's red irises instantly. They stared at each other for a moment. Ben's eyes looked to him with no emotion, but Marshall could read his thoughts and knew better. He looked at him with disgust after receiving the information and looked away. Ben stepped out of the way as the gang came closer to him. Bubblegum reached inside her sweatshirt and pulled out her memory recalling invention that would reveal the truth from Marshall's memory. Cake pounced across the room to where a candy cane white board stood. She kicked it to the gang as Bubblegum looked to Marshall, gesturing him to sit.

"Take a seat Marshall". The princess said as she followed the vampire boy to the armchair. Marshall obeyed and sat down with his hands on the arm rests as the white board faced him. PB placed the headband on top of his dark locks and turned it on as Marshall closed his eyes. Fionna folded her arms and watched with PG by her side. They looked at each other at first with little concern in their exchange of glances.

"Marshall, recall your last memory of Ashley". Bonnie said gently as she fixed the band and stepped back to see the light of her invention project onto the whiteboard a cloudy looking vision that soon revealed images and dim lighting.

Had Marshall been guilty he would've remembered attacking Ashley after he found out his ex had possessed Fionna. It was an event they all could recall since they were the ones watching it for themselves while in the nightosphere. After a few moments, the sight of Fionna's old bedchamber in the castle was displayed on screen. The scene was watched from the moment of Marshall's transformation to a human the first time, to the scene in Fionna's bedchamber

"Shh it'll be ok. This situation can be fixed".

Fionna and the gang watched Ashley console a heartbroken Marshall who sat on his knees in his human form. His head bowed as he held in his hands a letter from what he thought was from Fionna. After returning from the nightosphere Cake filled Fionna in on most that had happened and mentioned how Ashley had set up Marshall to be possessed by writing a fake letter to him from her

"How"? He asked weakly.

Gumball and Fionna stared horrified as they watched Marshall's possession by Ashley. The images originally seen by Marshall's human eyes at the time were filled with flashes of neon green and images of shadows that frightened even Cake as she and the rest of the gang stared, listening to Marshall's shrieks. The images soon broke apart like a messed-up satellite from a tv until there was nothing but neon green color after that.

Marshall huffed a deep breath in his sweat. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead as his stress induced eyes were wide, staring at the ground. Finn put his hand on the shaken vampire's shoulder, making him flinch for a second as he caught his breath. The human boy looked down at him sadly, sympathetic for Marshall to relive these terrible memories.

"Marshall, recall the nightosphere". PB commanded as the screen remained green and vison-less

"Recall Fionna looked in a dungeon".

Marshall looked to the princess a bit taken aback by her request. He met Ben's uncertain and skeptical gaze before turning away from him. Seconds later he shut his eyes tight and tried to recall. Still nothing would appear.

"Recall when you woke up".

Within milliseconds the vision of Marshall waking up after the gang returned from the nightosphere. He heard himself moaning from pain.

"Did you sleep well, Marshall"? Ben's voice said that made the hairs on Marshall's neck stand just as they had when he first heard his cruel voice.

Fionna glared at PG as she watched the scene that showcased him shooting Marshall's bed, followed by the fight after the reveal of the decree of war. She couldn't believe the look of pure craziness and cruelty in Ben's eyes as she watched. She was horrified.

"You look insane". She whispered.

Ben looked to Fionna with guilt as he pressed his lips together and looked away. He peered at Marshall who sat closed eyed in that chair and looked at him remorsefully.

"Alright stop". PB said as the scene stopped just as the gang came into the room to break up the two boys

Fionna turned to bed, looking at him a little disappointed.

"How could you do that? You just jumped to conclusions".

"I was scared and I saw how he acted in the nightosphere". Ben defended.

"Well clearly that wasn't how he remembers it because there's no evidence of him remembering his possession". Fionna snapped.

Bubblegum twisted her mouth for a moment.

"Just to close this case for certain, Fionna sit down".

The human girl looked to her a bit confused as she was interrupted from her debate with Ben.

"What"? She asked surprised as Bubblegum gestured to the chair.

"Please sit down, I want to test your memory to confirm you don't remember your possession either".

Fionna exchange one last glance to Ben before coming forward and sitting in the chair. Marshall took off the band as Fionna undid the snaps of her bunny hat, letting her long hair fall over her chest. He handed the band to her, giving her a half smile. If Fionna couldn't remember her possession, then he was proven to be 100% innocent. Fionna took it and placed it on top of her head. She closed her eyes as she felt PB come over to fix the band securely.

"Ok…now recall Ashley".

Fionna closed her eyes and thought hard about her only memory of the gray-skinned witch. To the gang's surprise, a vision was immediately forming. Marshall's stomach sank and twisted, fearful that Fionna did remember something from her possession. Ben shot Marshall a glare as the vision continued to load. He already wore a sour scowl that made Marshall stare at him with hate.

To the surprise of the gang that vision started with the sight of Fionna looking through an old brown box in what appeared to be Marshall's house.

"Hey Marsh, how about this junk in here? You want to torch it"? Fionna asked, picking up a picture of what was Ashley and Marshall from years ago.

The vision then included the sight of Marshall, floating towards her with a couple big boxes in one hand. He noticed the picture and looked at it from a distance with disgust.

"Let's torch that one actually, everything in there is trash…especially that girl in the pic…if I had the ability to puke, I would ever time I looked at her smug face"

"Who is she, or was she"? Fionna asked.

Marshall scoffed and looked away

"The bane of my existence, that's who". He muttered.

"That's a weird name to have, the bane of my existence". Fionna joked and repeated.

Marshall rolled his eyes and snatched the picture from Fionna, staring at it cruelly.

"I know I'm evil and everything, but this girl…this girl was just…pure evil….Ashley….was a fate worse than death". Marshall responded.

Marshall looked away from the screen as he listened to himself speak about Ashley. Both he and Ben exchanged another glance to one another. Ben this time looked remorseful to the vampire. Marshall took a deep breath and glared harshly at the prince. He felt no sympathy for him, especially now that he was proven innocent. Fionna opened her eyes, looking to Bubblegum for assurance that it was over.

PB spoke quietly to herself as she joked down notes on a clipboard.

"Hmmm, well it doesn't look like she remembers meeting Ashley, because if she did, the sound of my voice triggering the memory of her would've caused an involuntary reaction from her brain to produce memory". Princess Bubblegum said as the gang looked at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge between her nose.

"WHAT I meant was….Fionna would've had an actual memory of Ashley if she could recall her possession. But just to be safe…Fionna recall the war".

Fionna closed her eyes once again and tried her best to envision a war. She knew exactly what happened during it, however the vision would not come to mind and all that was seen was nothing but a green screen. After a few moments, the human girl opened her eyes and looked to the gang. After jotting down a few more notes in the room of silence, PB looked up from her clipboard and smiled to Marshall.

"You're innocent dude". She said.

Instead of a smile, Marshall took the opportunity to look directly to Gumball with a scowl on his face

"What a surprise". He said curtly as the boys stared at one another with tension filling the room.

Finn cut uncomfortable tension with a cough.

"Soooooo….who wants bacon pancakes right about now"? He asked as the room exploded with talk as the gang made their way to the door.

Fionna remained and looked sadly at her two kings. She feared leaving them and returning to find that they had beaten one another up. Cake put her paw on the human girl, making her look at her.

"Come on baby, let's give these two a second". She insisted, leading Fionna out of the room.

Ben and Marshall continued to stare uncomfortably at each other until everyone in the room had exited. The crowd had dispersed completely aside from Fionna, who remained hidden behind the crack of the library door.

Marshall turned his back to Ben and folded his arms. His eyes stared coldly at the portrait of the prince that hung above the fireplace.

"It's a bummer I don't remember my possession….you almost got me". He muttered in a low tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about". Ben responded.

Marshall looked over his shoulder to his opponent with cruel red eyes that seemed to flicker like the fire.

He let out a low chuckle and turned around to face the Prince. Ben stared at him as if he was crazy.

"You know….it is wicked comical when you go around acting like you do nothing wrong….it's so comical….it's actually pathetic". He insulted.

Ben looked away, hiding his guilt from his face and thoughts. Marshall knew better though. He could read Gumball and on the inside the prince felt humiliated and disappointed in his actions.

"I know for a fact that my days are numbered here anyway because….this is your perfect little world Ben…..and all I exist for is to FUCK IT UP"! Marshall insulted.

"Are you done yet?...Because I'm tired of feeling guilty for this"! Ben screamed, clutching his fist.

Marshall scoffed at this response

"Cry me a river if Fionna didn't have enough common sense for the two of you I'd still be down",

"I'm not talking about that"! He screamed, turning his back to the vampire

Marshall leant against the fireplace with his arms folded, prepared to listen to whatever pathetic threat or excuse he was about to receive from Ben.

"Tell me….Is that what people really think about me? That I'M A GOD ABOVE ALL OF YOU. I never said that all I am is PERFECT, THAT COULDN'T BE FURTHER FROM THE TRUTH"?! He said harshly as he waited for a response back.

"Sorry if I don't bow to your arrogance ever second of the day, if I did I'd be acting like you were some kind of JUST monarch".

Ben turned around to look at the vampire with hurt in his stress induced eyes.

"Sorry If I seem malicious but I can't sympathize with you… you have some nerve to hold my actions against me when it's your fault we got into this whole mess with the war and the lich and fionna's. If you had just",

What Ben…WHAT stayed away? Is that really what you've always wanted? Admit it"! Marshall screamed, pushing himself off the fireplace and getting closer to the prince.

"It's not….what I ever wanted"! Ben screamed

"Well I guess I'm just the problem then", the vampire responded coldly and sarcastically. His words made Ben's stomach sink and made his impatience rise.

"You're NOT my problem! You're your own problem"! The prince screamed, shocking Marshall with his words.

Ben took a deep breath, preparing himself to continue.

"You've always been a thorn in your own side. Every move you make benefits only you and no one else! It's always about Marshall and then you go about wearing this fucking defensive attitude like the whole world did you wrong"!

Marshall hissed at Ben in response, drawing closer to him as if he might attack him.

"I shouldn't have to prove anything to you, you are one to talk everything revolves around you and your precious little kingdom"! The vampire yelled back as he floated in the face of the prince

"At least I'm allowing mine to float about water unlike yours. The only kingdom you run is that of self pity…OH I'M SORRY I EXIST…POOR ME I'M BOUND BY IMAGINERY OBLIGATIONS TO STAY"! Gumball insulted, seeing the anger build in Marshall's eyes.

Fionna sat on her knees outside the library door with her ear against the entrance. She listened to them fight, wishing for them to stop.

"I TRIED TO LEAVE….I WANTED TO LEAVE THIS SUGARLY HELL HOLE I'd rather rule over demons and minions that want to kill my line because of the war instead of WATCHING you be wed to the ONE girl I have ever loved"!

"Was she the only ONE you've ever loved"! Ben responded, feeling his rage die down.

Marshall huffed a sigh and looked away from Ben for a second. The room at long last grew quiet as the vampire floated away from Ben. He stopped at his desk and noticed the cracked picture of Fionna and Ben at their wedding.

"It doesn't matter anymore Gummy, she's happy and you're happy, even after you screwed her…she still loved you enough to marry you. There's not a chance in hell for me". He said sadly, as he picked up the picture.

His fingers gently traced over the image of Fionna in her wedding dress staring lovingly at Gumball. His heart seemed to twist at the photographic proof of their love for each other. There wasn't a hint of irony in the picture that would've suggested Fionna's unhappiness. She looked like she was in love. Even with that memory band, Marshall knew that he wouldn't be able to recall a moment where she looked at him the way she looked at Ben in that picture.

"We will survive". Ben said softly

Marshall continued to look at the picture sadly and placed it down.

"Yea…I figured you would….till death do you both part". He said with a small heartbroken smile.

Ben came closer to Marshall until he stood directly behind him. His soft pink hand grabbed his shoulder tenderly, forcing the vampire to look over his shoulder a bit surprised.

"I was talking about us, Marshall….all three of us". Ben said with a small smile.

Marshall turned around completely to face him and looked at him confused. He opened his mouth to object when suddenly, he found his lips pressed against Ben's. His eyes stayed open to stare at him with shock. After a few seconds, he noticed how Ben's eyes were closed as he kissed him deeply. Accepting the act, he too closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, floating in the air. Fionna spied through the doorway and caught site of their amorous exchange. A smile curled her lips as she watched. She desperately wanted to go to them, to join them and be a part of this moment of peace. As she watched, she contained herself and allowed her boys to have their moment.

Their kiss broke, leaving Marshall wanted more with disappointment

"Ben…it's not meant to be". He said, trying to contain all these different emotions he felt at once.

Ben shook his head and smiled lovingly.

"We will make it meant to be once I'm King". He assured, taking Marshall's hand.

His touch felt electric to Marshall. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time, aside from their last kiss on the eve of Ben's wedding. The memory, made a queasiness erupt in Marshall's stomach as he remembered their last intimate kiss.

"But Fionna…I can't do that to her". Marshall said, letting go of Ben's hand and floating backwards.

He vowed to himself that he wouldn't destroy the happiness of either Ben or Fi. The thought of PG without Fionna made Marshall feel sick inside. On the other hand, the idea of Fionna without Ben and with him instead also made him feel uneasy.

"Do what to her? She'll be with us…we'll be a trio and rule the kingdom together. I love you both..I'm sorry it took me so long to comes to terms with this". Ben admitted, grabbing the back of his head with guilt.

Marshall took Ben by the arms and looked at him with a smirk.

"I'll be sure to forgive you after…a thousand years or so". The vampire joked as Ben laughed along with him and hugged his ex.

Fionna saw her opportunity to come in and got up from the cold ground. Her legs wobbled as she opened the door. The creaking of it stunned the boys, making them break from their embrace

"I have to apology too..All this time…I've been thinking of what's best for the kingdom…and not for me…I love you both" She admitted coming up to the boys.

They smiled at her as she got close enough to them to jump on them both. Her attention turned to Marshall. He looked into her sad blue pools, paying attention to whatever she had to say next

"Please don't leave me Marshall….don't leave us". She begged.

Marshall smirked and reached for her face. He pressed his cold palms against the flesh on her face and looked deep into her eyes with his seductive red irises. "Never". He whispered as his lips reached for her nose, kissing it gently.

Fionna felt her belly erupt with butterflies, feeling his lips on here. A sensation that she had craved and missed for some time. While Marshall ran his fingers through her hair and continued to kiss all over her face, Fionna felt another pair of lips on her body. The hairs on her next stood up as Ben moved her blonde long hair while he continued to plant kisses on the back and side of her neck. His hands moved over her shoulder and down her arms, making Fionna's body respond to so many sensations at once. Their lips on her made her crave them both with every second that past. It was reaching a point where she was ready to throw everything off Ben's desk and let them have her right then and there. Despite the warm desire she felt between her legs, she feared doing anything crazy while carrying life inside her.

"Well guys, glad we got this shiz figured out but..I need to get this baby to bed". Fionna said as she rubbed her tummy that showed no trace of the child yet.

Marshall paid no attention to her attempt to flee and ran his snakelike tongue up the side of her neck, making Fionna's whole body quiver.

"Aw come on bunny blue, the night is still young

Ben continued to leave sensual kissed up to Fionna's ear.

"It is technically still our wedding night Fionna". He whispered, forcing Fionna to feel even more turned on than she already had.

She couldn't believe this was happening. It baffled her as to how these two guys could get her turned on so quickly even though she had had sex with one of them only hours before.

"It's four in the morning". Fionna said in between moans as Marshall moved his hand up her shirt, caressing a breast with his cold fingers that made her perk.

"Sounds like you are just making excuses..I can read your mind remember dummy"? Marshall said with sensual breath as he smirked to the human girl

"Besides I need to give you guys your wedding gift". Marshall said.

He shot a glance to Ben and immediately, the prince got the message. Fionna let out a yelp as she felt her body lifted. Ben held her tight in his arms and smirked to Marshall.

"What the crud are you doing"? Fionna asked nervously

Saving you from using up any more energy". Ben purred in Fionna's ear, making goosebumps form on her neck.

Marshall let out a low lusty chuckle and reached for strands of her blonde hair that cascaded over Ben's arm as he trapped her in his embrace.

Fionna looked into Marshall's lusty hungry eyes, feeling her heart pound viciously against her chest.

"You'll need it". He said low and seductively forcing Fionna to stare into his mesmerizing eyes.


	62. Chapter 60: Hush

Chapter 60: Hush

READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED CONTAINS LEMONS. This is a FIONNA-BEN-MARSHALL lemon if its not your thing wait skip ahead for the next chapter.

As Ben carried Fionna in his arms, his lips passionately met hers with Marshall floating next to him. His mouth teased her, making her want him more with every second that passed. Marshall was growing hungry watching the two of them and without a care in the world, reached between Fionna's legs. She let out a small gasp with her lips still occupied as she felt Marshall's cold fingers tease her panty line under her skirt. The flesh on his fingers touched her underneath the cotton. The sight of her quivering made him smirk as the three of them continued down the hall. Fionna felt her underwear being pulled. When she noticed what was going on, the piece of clothing had already slid over her knees and off her legs as she still remained carried.

She broke her kiss from Gumball looking around as Marshall clutched her soaked panties putting them in Ben's open breast pocket. Fionna looked up and down the hall concerned that someone might see

"Guys what if someone", the touch of Marshall' fingers on her defenseless female anatomy made her let out a moan in the place of her cut off words.

"Be a good little girl and don't make any noise". Marshall purred as he gently teased her most sensitive regions with his fingers, rubbing over her spots and inserting a finger into her.

Fionna gasped. Her mouth, half opened in its attempt to moan was clasped against Marshall's lips. His tongue flicked against her hollow mouth and with his fang, he poked at her lower lip. It was a combination and rough and sensual. Marshall broke from Fionna, staring into her eyes hungrily as if he stroked her walls, teasing them as she clenched around his finger with his hand still cupping her sex.

"We don't want to wake up the palace staff with your sexy little moans just yet". Marshall whispered, leaving a single kiss on her cheek.

Ben pulled at her mouth next, forcing it back onto his as she moaned more into his kiss as Marshall continued to tease her with his fingers. Fionna felt completely hot and heavy and struggled a bit in Ben's arms. She wanted to be free of her captors and attack them both in the closest room possible. At this rate she felt herself building to the point where she might climax on Marshall's fingers while being carried by Ben. She felt Marshall take his hand off her and pull out his finger, much to her disappointment. He opened the door in front of them and smirked to Fionna as it opened. His eyes looked at her as if he knew something she didn't. Ben put her down and entered first. Fionna pressed her legs together, feeling the uncomfortably bare wet and eager space between her legs drive her wild.

"Come on, Bunny. Bring that pretty little butt in here". Marshall said with a wink, seducing Fionna as he closed the door behind her. The vampire turned her body around to face him and ran his hand down her back and over her covered chest, sending electricity all throughout her body.

Gumball's hands caressed her cheeks as he kissed her forehead gently, working his hands over his shoulders. Marshall came behind her wrapping his arms around her small frame, caressing her hips. Fionna felt herself start to drip down her legs and couldn't help but become lusty and hungry for both of her boys.

"What are we going to do"? She asked, possessed by the moment and in between kisses. PG kissed from her lips to her cheek to her neck, licking up the side of it slowly to her ear.

Marshall nuzzled his nose against Fionna's neck, his cold fingers slipped under her shirt, forcing her skin to shiver as his touch cascaded over one of her bra covered breasts. His fingers lightly trembled over her flesh up to her shirt. Gumball joined in, gently trickling his soft fingers up Fionna bare thigh, inches away from her irritated sex that the air itself seemed to tease. Fionna let out a small moan and pursed her lips together, shutting her eyes as she rested her head on Marshall's shoulder.

"You don't have to do a damn thing". Marshall whispered in her ear as his fingers unlatched her rabbit hat, allowing it to gracefully fall to the floor and release her blonde locks over her chest.

"Except". Gumball interjected as his finger brushed over Fionna's drenched slit. Gently he stroked her clit, painting it with her own arousal carefully.

Fionna let out another moan, reaching behind her hand to run her hands through Marshall's black hair. She could feel his smirk against her cheek and his hands underneath her bra, groping her gently.

"Except what"? Fionna whined as she felt Gumball bunch her skirt up to her hips and start to tease the inside of her faster.

Marshall pressed his lips against Fionna's cheek, rolling her bra over her breasts to reveal her peaking nipples.

"The only thing you have to do tonight is lay on that bed with your sexy legs wide open and let us both send you into a dry spell by morning". Marshall whispered with sinister delight.

Fionna shivered from the thought and from the cold air. Her hands moved from Marshall's hair towards her bare chest to warm herself. A hiss came from Marshall as he noticed the attempted act. Within seconds Marshall caught her by the wrists as Ben looked hungrily as Fionna's bare chest.

"Uh uh, don't even think of covering those up", Marshall whispered, nuzzling against Fionna's neck as she struggled a little feeling Ben's tongue brushing against one nipple with his hand started to caress and tease the other.

His finger traced around her breast, forcing goosebumps on her skin as Marshall pulled her wrists back and began to stroke against her neck with his tongue. His member, pressed tightly against his jeans. Fionna began to miss Ben's fingers inside her as he felt Marshall grind against her, especially as she felt his mouth encase one nipple at a time. Marshall let go of Fionna's wrist, taking up the space of one breast while his hand traced over her skin and into her bunched up skirt. With one finger her began to brush against her sensitive spots. Slivering his finger beyond her slit he then proceeded to tease her mound and clit, forcing a whimper out of Fionna.

"Poor Fi, you're like a pond down there". Marshall mocked as his finger painted over her. His hand cupped her jaw, turning it to meet his as he planted a few kisses along the side of her face.

"Nauggghhh guys, please". Fionna moaned as she felt the effect of Marshall's finger and Ben's mouth.

Ben left a kiss on her breast and continued to rub over her chest gently. Fionna met his starving gaze. His fingers run over her skin down to her skirt. While his eyes were still locked on hers, the joints of his fingers curled inward into her skirt. With one yank, Fionna felt the air hit her thighs and backside. With his warm hands, PG caressed over Fionna's hip.

"I believe I know what our queen needs". Ben said with an arrogant smirk as his knees bent, forcing himself to lower until he knelt infront of Fionna.

Moving his head forward, PG's pink fingers spread Fionna as his tongue flicked against her slit. A loud moan escaped her lips as she grinded against Marshall. Clutched onto her tight, the vampire held onto her pelvis, caressing over her skin as he grinded against her. Fionna patted the front of Marshall's jeans and immediately reached for his zipper.

"Someone is impatient". Marshall Teased as Fionna felt her way into his pants, grasping him over his boxers as he let out a small whimper.

"Oh Fi". Marshall whispered as her soft warm hands intruded into his boxers and finally started to caress his hard shaft.

Marshall's hands covered Fionna's breasts, caressing them and forcing moan moans from her as Ben teased her slit. Fionna began to pull at Marshall's jeans, forcing them halfway off as she then started to grasp him tighter and stroke him.

"Ben". Fionna moaned as the prince looked up to her with lust and delight in his eyes.

Giving her mound one last kiss, the prince rose to his feet and took Fionna into a deep kiss with stroking her jaw. She quivered at the thought with pure excitement. Gumball looked to Marshall, giving him a smirk and nod. Without another second gone by, Fionna felt her shirt and bra pulled over her head in one moment, leaving her upper-body bare and cold in front of the boys. Fionna dropped to her knees and began to violently pull at PG's shirt and pants as Marshall brought him into a kiss, grasping the hair on the back of his head. As Fionna released Ben's hard member from his pulled down boxers, her hand grabbed onto him, forcing a moan into Marshall's mouth. The vampire explored the prince with his tongue, licking the taste of Fionna off his lips. Fionna let out a yelp, feeling herself lifted off the ground and over Marshall's shoulder. The events seemed to happen in mili-seconds as Fionna found herself lifted off the floor and then onto her back on the bed. Leaning up on her forearms, Fionna watched as Marshall smirked to her and lowered his head to her belly button with his eyes still on her. His eyes shut for a brief moment as he laid kisses on her while he unbuttoned one last button on his shirt that Fionna assumed PG had left unattended to. The Prince came to the side of the bed where Fionna's legs dangled over the bed and were hooked over the arms of Marshall, who spread her wide. With a single hush, PG pushed Fionna onto the bed gently.

"Just relax, my love, let us pleasure you". Ben said in a warm tone as he brought himself onto his belly and began to kiss just inches away from Fionna's mound. Within a few seconds she started to squirm as the lips of the two boys drew closer to her sex.

"You tasted so good on Ben's lips", He said in between kisses.

"I needed a taste too". Marshall said as his fingers spread Fionna's sex wider.

With a single flick of his tongue, her entire body twitched. Before even fully processing the sensation, Ben brought his tongue to Fionna's clit and started to tease her gently. Marshall licked her mercilessly, slipping his tongue into her while holding her legs wide apart. Fionna grabbed at the sheets, whithering between moans. Their mouths covered every inch of her. Licking and sucking on her as she moaned and thrashed around a little. It was an overwhelming sensation as PG gently twirled around her mound while Marshall hungrily licked her inside and out. Fionna twitched as her body build up her orgasm. Her sex tingled and grew more sensitive by the second. Taking her by one thigh each, the boys spread Fionna even wider as they continued to tease her spots. Fionna's moans grew louder as her build up forced her orgasm to crash over her as she screamed into the nearest pillow she could grab. Ben and Marshall looked up from her sex, lusty and satisfied

Marshall slipped a finger into her, staring at her like a wild animal. He teased her walls with his fingers, inserting them and using them to build her up once again. He focused as he hit her spots faster, making her cry out. Her third wave hit her even harder making her head feel lightheaded and her privates feel like they were externally on fire. Ben ran his fingers over her legs and chest, making her shiver as she felt her body lifted off the mattress and put on top of Gumball. Fionna was in a state of a sex craving maniac and found herself tearing off his briefs, putting him inside of her. Gumball rolled his head back letting out a grunt and moan as he moved himself inside of her, letting her name release from his lips. Marshall watched, laying on the side of the bed. His head reached out to her clit as Gumball bounced her and as she was halfway to orgasm, she felt fingers playing with her once again. She looked lusty at Marshall as if to communicate to him that he was next. Ben pumped into her, going faster as he held onto her hips. She let out cries of pleasure as she allowed herself to be brought to climax once again. The same achy itch built up inside her again and teased her walls until finally she tightened on Ben. After a few moments of spilling her juices on him, Ben climaxed into her feeling her body tighten on him. She rolled over on the side next to Marshall. Without another word he pulled her to the side of the bed. Within seconds his pants and boxers dropped to the grown to reveal his length that Fionna had remembered seeing one other time before. She laid at his mercy as his took himself and teased her, making her hips grind against him for more. Refusing to waste anymore time as he stood breathing heavily, he penetrated himself between her legs. Fionna felt the room spin. Without warning, Marshall pumped himself into her, making her cry out with more moans from the size of his length, hitting those sweet spots. Ben came up behind Marshall. His hands glazed over the vampire's chest as he planted his lips on his neck and behind his ear, watching him dominate their blushed coated human girl. His hands spread her legs from behind Marshall as he pumped himself into her deeper, his eyes filling with lust and a pure high. Just the sight of Fionna laying submissive to him, naked and blushed made him race to orgasm. The sound of her moans were enough to make him explode any second. He reached down and pressed her wrists into the bed. Fionna opened her eyes to look into his savage red irises and continued to be taken. She grew turned on, feeling herself pinned down as Marshall pumped faster into her, driving her to the brink of ecstasy once again as she moaned. He grunted as he got close, feeling another wave of Fionna's juices overcome him. She screamed her last orgasm as Marshall road it, coating himself in her juices before pulled out, spilling over the bed. Fionna took a deep breath, feeling the mattress bounce as both Marshall and Ben fell onto it. They both pulled her limp body onto the center of the mattress and laid there for a moment with her in between them.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Marshall finally spoke. "Sooo that was awesome".

"Agreed". Fionna and Ben both said in unison. They smiled to each other and then to Marshall and the three of them started to laugh.

"Can we get away with this"? Fionna asked.

Gumball and Marshall turned to their sides and wrapped an arm each around her and each other. As they snuggled into each other, silence fell over them for a moment. Fionna felt uneasy from the unanswered question. As Marshall laid in the arms of his two lovers, he couldn't help but read their paranoid thoughts.

"I will fight for this...for all of us". Ben responded, making nostalgic eye contact with Marshall. The prince's fingers interlocked with the vampire's as their hands rested over Fionna's covered body. Ben planted kisses into Fionna's temple as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Marshall let out a small smile.

"So will I". Marshall whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Fionna's messy blonde hair.

"How about you, our heroine"? Marshall asked.

"And our Queen"? Ben asked warmly as he smiled to Fionna.

Fionna laid on her back and looked from boy to boy as a small smile curled her lips.

"Battle on". She whispered.

Immediately after her answer, Ben and Marshall planted kisses on her, which she returned passionately between the two of them as they rubbed the covers over their bodies and began to drift to sleep.


	63. Chapter 61: Challenge Accepted

Chapter 61: Challenge Accepted

The whole kingdom fell silent for the rest of the night. It was a long needed and overdue rest for everyone in the castle, especially for Ben, Marshall and Fionna. As the royals slept soundly in the late morning one monarch was up and about, awaiting for the royal court to appear at the castle. King of Ooo sat patiently at the head of the council meeting table, gracefully sipping his morning tea. His files sat in front of him in order. As he looked down at them while placing his teacup down he chuckled at the malice and commotion he intended on causing. As he took another sip, the door to the board room opened to reveal, KOO's partner in crime on a walkie talkie.

"Alright, now remember, send the board up to the meeting room…it's uh….yes…of course its Prince Gumball's request….um….KOO and I have agreed to assist the prince with a meeting with the court about erm ah…new….cherry…uh bomb….keerrree um…sorry…keeeerrrrrrrr….You're breaking up….I go to ..ksershhhhh". Toronto hung up his call and chuckled at the stunt.

"Man those banana guards will believe anything as long as the prince is mentioned. I'll give pink boy some credit..he knows how to create submissive followers". The dog laughed as her pulled up a chair next to KOO.

The gold king thought for a moment at this statement.

"Toronto, I've been thinking…..what exactly did we do wrong to have our success stripped from us in Ooo"? He asked as Toronto scratched his head thinking.

"I don't know man. I mean I thought we were pretty bomb leaders. I mean we had tons of people following us".

The King glared into space holding onto his tea cup.

"Yes old friend..we had TONS….but not all".

"Well you can't win the support of all of them, old friend". Toronto reminding as he cracked his back in his chair.

Marceline floated down the hall, rubbing her tired eyes. An inspiration for a new song kept her up most of the night after Marshall was proven innocent. As she floated to the bedroom where Finn and Bonnie were sure to be either sleeping or waking up, she stopped at the sound of KOO's voice behind the board meeting room.

"We need to…exterminate those who don't wish to follow me and that includes Prince Blowpop and the Finn girl. They must be dealt with. That was our mistake old friend, we dethroned bubblegum, but we didn't take care of her devoted guardians oooohhhhh no they had to be all NOBLE and save the day when I had EVERYTHING under control". He muttered.

Marcy scoffed behind the door, remembering the fight with the ancient vampires.

"First things first, we present Fionna's pregnancy documents to the court so they can annul her marriage to Bubba gum and THEN my friend I become princess of Aaa and have them all killed". KOO said darkly, with a smirk of satisfaction curling his lips.

Marceline gasped and thought to herself. There had to be a way to stop them. The feeling of a strangers arms wrapped around her waist making her release a hiss. Without a second thought she took her captors arms and flung them over her shoulder, twisted the flesh and pinned their stomach to the floor with her foot. Her red demon eyes softened as she realized it was Finn who laid on the floor groaning in pain.

"Gob if I wasn't in pain from being hungover I am now". The human boy complained as he rubbed his blonde hair that had abandoned his hat laying next to him.

"Finn"! Marceline said with panic

"Did you hear something"?

"Yea it came from outside". Marceline gasped, hearing the footsteps of KOO and Toronto approach the door.

"Finn, quick I need your help".

Toronto and KOO opened the door suspiciously and looked up and down the hall to see no trace of anyone.

The dog looked to his partner and shrugged.

"Must've been a draft".

KOO was skeptical as he squinted and sniffed the air for evidence. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to grasp his attention, but he was still unsure.

"Drafts don't speak Toronto, that was more of a howl". The yellow king reminded as he fell on this knees to the floor and peaked under the rug at the entrance of the room.

"Erm your royal waxiness, there is a report of piles of gold randomly left outside eh the castle. Perhaps you would be the most capable of collecting it and putting it in the royal safe". A voice of a banana guard called from below.

KOO jumped at this reveal, without even bothering to look at where the guard's voice was coming from.

"See, look at that Toronto. The people already love me so much that they are practically paying me to get rid of bubblegum".

"Gumball", Toronto corrected

"Same thing". KOO said without a care as images of bars of gold possessed his greedy eyes.

The two practically started to run down the stairs to the mysterious treasure, leaving the coast clear for Fin and Marceline to reappear. The vampire girl revealed herself and fin, coming out of her invisibility. Holding onto him as they floated down to the group, she and her human lover huffed a sigh of relief.

"That was close. I can't believe they fell for that terrible impression". Finn said wiping the sweat from his face.

Marceline dashed over to the railing to see KOO and Toronto sprint out the main entrance.

"We don't have much time before thing one and thing two come back. That council will be here any minute and Fionna, Ben and Marshall have no idea". Marceline said with stress forming in her eyes.

"Quick you go fly to their room and warn them". Finn said as he threw off his blue and green backpack and searched into for something.

Marceline floated in the air, just about to take off when she noticed the frantic search Finn was putting himself through

"What are you doing"? Marceline asked, peering in the bottomless bag.

Finn's expression lit up as he pulled out a yellow and orange notebook.

"KOO isn't the only thief in this castle". Finn commented as he looked down at the prissy looking cover, decorated with KOO's initials on it in embroidered gold.

Marceline winked at Finn before dashing off in the air. He watched her go and blushed as he opened the book up to reveal KOO's handwriting.

Seconds later Marceline arrived at the couple's room. She hadn't seen Marshall since last night but she thought before she went looking for him, Ben and Fi needed to know. The vampire queen started to bang on the door.

"Hey! Fionna! PG open up, hurry"! The raven haired girl called out, banging her fist against the door.

Marshall Lee slowly opened his tired red irises peering into the nearly pitched black bedroom. He lifted his head to see his arm still brushing against Ben's skin as they both embraced their human girl between them. A hiss came from his lips as he was disturbed from their peacefully slumber. The banging continued as Marshall swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes and itching his boxer covered thigh. Fionna let out a few noises of exhaustion as she snuggled closer to Ben. His arms took advantage of Marshall's missing spot and wrapped Fionna up in the blankets, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Marshall come back to bed". Fionna murmured as Ben yawned and nodded in agreement.

The pounding of the door grew harsher as Marshall groaned and floated off the floor. His hand grasped his red and black flannel by the collar. The cotton warmed his bare upper body, as he ran a hand through his hair and floated over his two lowers. He looked down at them for a second and reached for strands of Fionna's hair that hung loosely over her eye. He brushed them back and leaned down to press his lips against both her and PG's head as they snuggled closer together.

"You guys this is serious"! The voice outside the door screamed.

Marshall pinched the bridge between his eyes at the sound that took him away from this moment. Ben groaned in his sleep as the banging continued.

"Marshall can you get the oven? I think the creampuffs are ready". Ben muttered.

The vampire rolled his eyes and chuckled as he picked up his jeans and floated to the door. His pupils widened as he scanned the entrance, peering through it as if it was transparent with his demonic vision as he pulled on his jeans.

"Marceline"? He said surprised as he flew immediately to the door and opened it up. They both stared at each other confused for different reasons.

"What are you",

"Irrelevant…what's up". Marshall said cutting Marceline off with sleep cogging his eyes.

"You guys need to get out here, King of Ooo",

"Has asked us to meet with him and the future king and queen about an important matter. Something regarding deception of the kingdom and court I believe he quoted". Councilman Lemondrop interrupted as he and his fellow judges appeared behind Marceline, stepping into the scene.

The vampire queen glared at them and looked to Marshall with panic. He stared at them cruelly, pursing his lips together as he tried to play up the scene cool and collected. Lemondrop returned the glare back to the vampire boy, a suspicious sour look curled his featured as he folded his arms.

"May I ask what this meeting is about"? Marshall asked suspiciously.

Lemondrop glared at him with his black eyes.

"Before I reveal any answers, may I ask WHY you are in the royal chambers of Prince Gumball and his bride. I'd like to know what your business is in there, Vampire. Last I heard, Prince Benjamin had thrown you into jail last night for some ODD UNKNOWN reason. Care to elaborate"? The councilman asked as Marshall kept his cold expression intact.

"If this meeting is so important shouldn't you go and find the prince and princess instead of interrogating me because they aren't here, homie. They gave me this room".

Lemondrop stared at Marshall as if the truth was written on the skin of his forehead. The vampire was obviously a good con and everyone in the kingdom knew that.

"Suppose you wouldn't mind if we had a…..peak"? He said as Marshall still wore an annoyed and cold look on his face. Marceline was astonished that he was so kept together. His thoughts were all over the place. Despite the large number that were bouncing all around in his mind, he was collected as a statue.

"Sure". He said after a few long seconds, pushing the door back and allowing the men in. They stepped inside the room as Marceline floated after them and gave Marshall a worried glare.

"Are you insane"? She telepathically connected to him as he read her mind in silence. His expression was still emotionless as he looked at her while the council filed in and looked around the room.

"You tell me, I'm just the version of you without boobs". He communicated to her as a small smirk curled his lips.

"Turn the light on vampire". Lemondrop ordered.

Marshall raised an eyebrow to him and shrugged nonchalantly as he flipped the light on. The councilman stroked his chin and suspiciously glared around the room. There wasn't a trace of another person or two, not even a single item of clothing left on the floor.

"This meeting can't be that urgent if you buffoons are spending all this time looking through my underwear drawers". Marshall commented as he floated in the air, crossing his arms.

Lemondrop gave him a sour look as he came towards the door where Marshall Lee floated.

"I don't like you, boy".

"Yo, what a coincidence…I don't like you either lemon cake".

"I'll remember this". He threatened, giving him one last glare as he and his men exited the room, slamming the door behind them.

Marshall rolled his eyes and brought his feet to the ground.

"Alright, we got to move before anyone suspects something else". Ben's voice reminded as blurry outlines of his and Fionna's body pierced the air. They twisted their invisibility bands made by bonnie as their forms become visible once again. Marceline groaned in disbelief, forgetting about the invisibility bracelets Bonnie had invented a couple months back when Fionna needed help to save Gumball from Ice Queen.

Fionna admired the one on her own wrist.

"What do you know, these actually came in handy".

Ben grabbed his tunic from inside the sheets and buttoned it as Fionna pulled up her stocking. The short period of time from when the councilmen arrived to when they barged in left the couple very little time and at least get all their clothing on.

"Alright….Now everyone listen up. We go in that boardroom oblivious to whatever KOO says. No matter WHAT do not yield. He won't rest until he steals this kingdom from me". PG warned

"What do you think he actually plans to do"? Marshall asked, drawing closer to Ben and Fi

"He has Fionna's pregnancy records that say Marshall is the father". Marceline answered.

Marshall stared at her blankly and let his head fall into his hand. PG looked away for a moment to try to think of another plan.

"Now what"? The vampire boy muttered.

"Well he doesn't have them anymore…Finn and I overheard him and Toronto talking, then we distracted them and when I left Finn he was switching the documents". Marceline explained.

PG took a deep breath and crackled his knuckles.

"Alright back to plan A…we do not yield no matter what..agreed"? PG asked.

In a circle of the three of them, the prince put in his hand out in the open, hoping to reach agreement with his two lovers.

"Agreed". Fionna said putting her hand ontop of PG

"Fo Sho". Marshall commented all putting his hand in on top of Fionna's. For a brief, second the three of them looked at one another. Smiles curled their lips as they stood in a circle. Fionna grabbed Ben's hand below hers, forcing Marshall to copy her movement. Another second went by the the trio wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace. Their hands rubbed each other's backs as their forehead pressed against the skin of one another's.

"It's all of us or nothing". Ben whispered as Fionna and Marshall looked to each other following a sincere nod to Ben.

"Let's show that gender confused moron who runs this kingdom". Marshall commented, sparking smirks on both Ben and Fionna's faces.

Marceline looked at her watch and then looked at the trio.

"Yo homies, I'm lovin all the sweet lovey teamwork heart junk but your kingdom is about to be repainted yellow if we don't get in that board room". Marceline reminded.

Fionna felt a tug on her body as her shirt was ripped off her, exposing her chest to everyone in the room.

"Marshall what the hell"! She yelled, shivering from the draft in the room.

A light blue dress was whipped at her head by the vampire as he slammed the closet door shut. Showing his nails, he swiped his hand at Fionna's skirt, making the clothing fall shattered to the floor as she stood there mostly nude in front of everyone.

"Put that on, we can't have the court thinking you aren't fit to be Queen. This is the only way we can keep our relationship a secret until we think of a better plan".

Fionna grew impatient with his demands and theories.

"Why do we have to fake it, why can't we just be open about this? Ben and I are getting crowned soon"! Fionna exclaimed, holding the dress in one hand as she stood in only her stockings and panties.

Marshall rubbed his eyes and groaned looking to Gumball for help and patience. PG looked to Fionna calmly.

"Because if we come out to the kingdom now and I have no heir to show for it….I'll be dethroned". He explained

Fionna looked at him like he made no sense at all. She looked down at her stomach and pointed to it as if he body language was enough to convey her next message.

"The baby you are carrying is Marshall's and once it's born it will be living breathing evidence that will be seen as taboo since you are my wife and your first born will not be my seed". Ben reminded.

"Look Fi, we are running out of time here. I know you want to be true to yourself but we need to fake it to make it at least until we come up with a plan. We got that crazy ass wax ball itching to take us down". Marshall reminded.

Fionna's stare grew hard and he cheeks grew rosy as she was about to interject once again before Marceline cut in.

"Fi, he's right. You guys HAVE to be careful…..Finn and I overheard KOO said that once he's king….he's going to destroy the three of you so he can have a better grasp on the citizens and uphold power without any conflict". Marceline admitted with worried downcast eyes.

Fionna looked away holding the dress in her hands.

They needed to be a secret for now, which horrified Fionna. At long last the three of them were in a happy and good place, only to be threatened by the royal court. She sighed and pulled the dress over her head. Ben walked over to assist her as she struggled to get the dress on her, letting the cold air hit her bare stomach. He helped her pull the strapless blue dress down, over her small waist as Marceline came behind her and helped her tie the back. Marshall floated to the dresser and picked up a tiara sitting ontop of a purple pillow. Fionna needed to look the part at this time and there was no going around it. The court would look for anything now that KOO was snitching to them about Ben and Fionna's relationship. Marceline quietly braided Fionna's hair back, wrapping a hair elastic on the end as Marshall came over with the tiara. He looked at her emotionless as he floated to her. His feet touched the ground as he met her at eye level, holding the crown in his hands.

"Alright, we have to move….your highness". He said in a breathy tone as he took the crown and placed it gently into Fionna's hair. Her eyes scrunched together feeling the crystal scrap over her scalp.

"Come on, let's go". The vampire insisted as he pulled Fionna by the arm, practically throwing her out of their bedroom.

Marceline followed Fionna and rushed with her down the stairs. Ben looked to Marshall as he fixed hi tunic. The vampire swatted his hands away and helped him look presentable smiling to him.

"You coming"?

Marshall shook his head.

"Nah, looks a little awkward if I'm there…so get out there and be the bad ass king I know you are…you know the one that almost killed me..with your bare hands and two bullets". Marshall joked as he and Ben laughed.

The prince let out another breath and wrapped his arms around Marshall. The vampire looked into his purple irises, making Ben's heart pound against his chest.

"I believe in you guys…more than I've ever believed in anything". He whispered.

Ben nodded and with one last warm embrace, Marshall patted him off and watched his follow behind Fionna. The vampire closed his eyes tightly, folding his arms, praying that Finn could destroy the evidence before their new lives together came to a crash and burn


	64. Chapter 62: What was stolen

Chapter 62: What Was Stolen

Fionna's heart raced as she and PG sat in the boardroom alone, waiting for their opponent and the court to appear. Externally she sat upright and still but on the inside, she was a little shaken. Being posed and still was not er fortay and she knew that every move she made would be noticed. The court at this point would look for anything that would fit KOO evidence.

"Dude, I don't see the documents anywhere what if Finn didn't replace them in time"? Fionna asked.

Ben looked at her a little unsure.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to kick some butt so we can make an escape and flee the kingdom never to return". He said with a smile.

Fionna looked unamused. She couldn't understand how he was so confident while she was shitting bricks. The fate of their relationship as the trio was in the hands of one eighteen year old human boy. Gumball gave a side smile and reached for her hand. Gingerly he brought her knuckles to his pink lips and kissed her skin gently closing his eyes.

"I love you..I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, sell my soul and die for you all in the same day but since we've become romantically close, I've felt something missing and I know you have to. That missing element has been Marshall. It's been a long road but believe me…I won't let anything in this world keep us apart". Gumball said with a wink that made Fionna smile.

He was right, Marshall was missing from their happiness. The three of them were meant to be together and not even a simple document could break them. The doors of the court room opened, making both Ben and Fionna just back into an upright position. Their hands dropped to under the table and as the court filed in, they eventually let go of each other. Fionna watched as Princess Bubblegum and Finn came into the room. The human boy had his blonde hair brushed back and wore a tunic, belt and pants. The site was like seeing Cake enjoy a blast of water shot at her. It was odd and unfamiliar to Fionna to see the human dressed up occasionally. He met and gaze and it was apparent that the two of them felt the same way about their appearances. They were adventurerers, however in addition to protecting the kingdom externally they also needed to secure it from the inside which meant, looking a certain part. As the court sat down, the doors opened once again to reveal a familiar raven haired girl wearing a long floorlength sleeveless dress. She approached the seat next to Finn and sat down, smiling at her two lovers who looked at her with pure joy in their eyes. It was a different look this time that all three gave one another. Fionna watched curiously as they blushed as their gazes met each other. The girls blushed brilliantly as their both happen to stare down at their laps for some odd reason. Just as Fionna was about to communicate what she saw to Gumball, the door opened one last time to reveal an annoyed-looking Toronto and KOO.

"Darn I really wanted that money to do up my looks this week, maybe like a perm. What do you think Toronto"? KOO asked his henchman as PG rolled his eyes.

"Mr. KOO….please take a seat so we can address the imperative and despicable notion that you have gathered us here for". Lemondrop remarked impatiently.

KOO nodded and took a seat across from Ben. His eyes looked as though he held the biggest secret in the world and was aching to reveal it.

"I hope you don't mind the color yellow, Bubba. Not that you'll have a say anyway since you'll be in a dungeon once I take the throne after this". KOO commented, making Ben's lips curl and his eyes dart at the King with impatience.

"It's Benjamin not Bubba you abominable ludicrous imbecile and you'll have to pry the kingdom from my cold dead hands before I let you rule my people". Ben hissed over the table as he kept his composure.

Fionna was shocked yet impressed. Clearly Marshalls trash mouth had rubbed off on her lover.

KOO smirked to him as he thought about his first decree as King to see Ben and Fionna exterminated.

"That's enough! King of Ooo support your evidence and as for the human man and the vampire, kindly excuse yourselves this is a private court meetings only involving the monarchs of the candy kingdoms of Ooo and Aaa.

Princess Bubblegum looked to Lemondrop and sat upright.

"Councilman Lemondrop, Marceline Abadeer and Finn Mertins must remain for this meeting since they are",

"We're engaged sucka"! Finn called out as Marceline and Bubblegum lifted their hands to show the court their glimmering engagement rings.

Fionna smiled and fist punched the air at the reveal as the court awkwardly clapped. Lemondrop studied the trio for a moment.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, you do realize that this goes against the matrimonial laws of the court".

"You haters have some loopholes in your laws. I can marry who I please as long as my heir comes from my body".

"And you do realize the circumstances if it doesn't correct"? Lemondrop reminded.

He turned his head to Fionna who looked at him for a second before turning away. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"And if the circumstance does arise, what is the penalty"? She asked simply.

Lemondrop made eye contact with KOO. The sight made a shiver as cold as Ice Queen run up Fionna's spine.

"Well there are two options…..forfeit the crown or….terminate the pregnancy". Lemondrop muttered cruelly.

Fionna's heart sank as she tried not to react. Fingers interlocked hers. The warmth of Ben's hand calmed her a bit as he squeezed their palms together from under the table.

His snakelike stare eyes Fionna who continued to keep an emotionless stare painted on her skin as she was eyes like prey.

"Moving on to the real predicament of today….Princess Fionna…The King of Ooo has reason to believe that you have gotten yourself into quite a comprisable situation".

Fionna swallowed before answering.

"I don't know what you're talking about".

Lemondrop looked at her coldly.

"Of course you don't, child". He said in a sarcastic tone, making the hairs on the back of Fionna's neck stand up.

The councilman looked to KOO and gave him a single nod. Fionna didn't turn her head as she heard the sound of a file slammed on the table and slid across to Lemondrop. As Fionna watched it slide, she felt the urge and need to snatch it and tear it to shreds like a rabid dog. It was poison and it was information that King of Ooo was too stupid to use for blackmail. Lemondrop picked up the envelope and stared at Fionna again with an ery smile.

"You understand the severity of this situation once I go through the evidence myself don't you"?

Fionna nodded to him coldly. Marceline could read her inner thoughts. Her level of stress was high and he heart was beating three times its normal speed.

Councilman Lemondrop, took her glare as an answer as he pulled out the file from the envelope. Fionna watched every second of it and couldn't help but feel her eyes grow sad. There she sat, unable to do anything as her and her lovers were about to be exposed. Their lives together already in shambles before it even truly began. The child that was inside her wouldn't get to see the light of day once this evidence was revealed.

Lemondrop straightened his voice and looked to the document carefully. His eyes narrowed into a stare of confusials as his pupils, read line to line. Finn's mouth twisted into a small satisfied smirk. KOO sat back in his chair with his feet propped and eyes closed.

"Mr. KOO",

"Yes, yes I know the evidence is indeed scandalous but before you hand me over the throne, please do read the document aloud, I'd like to confirm to the court my findings". He said with confidence as he stretched his arms out, putting them behind his head.

There was silence for a moment as Fionna felt Ben's arms around her to comfort his wife. He took already felt the destruction that would soon be upon either their kingdom or their trio.

"Very well", Councilman said as he orderly stacked the papers together on the table, preparing to read,

"Dear Diary, have you missed me? Of course you have, why am I even asking. You are the only one who understands me unlike that poorly dressed, imbecilic con man of mine, Toronto". The yellow kings eyes burst open as he noticed a smirking Finn across the table from him. His eyes grew with rage as he propped his feet down, ready to say something when his sidekick interrupted him.

"Da fuck is this KOO"? Toronto asked as KOO turned to him sheepishly and shrugged.

Councilman Lemondrop went on to read

"I went out to get a new outfit for the wedding but all I found were shades of disgusting bright yellow that resembles that pinhead councilman Lemondrop that always looks like hes got a candy cane pole so far up his ass that he resembles a flag….MR. KOO"! the councilman screamed, slamming down the files as his colleages snickered a bit along with the gangs from Ooo and Aaa.

Ben masked his snicker with a clearing of his throat as Fionna pursed her lips together, trying to keep it together.

"Do you find this to be some kind of joke"? Lemondrop questioned, his complexion turning to that of an orange color.

Koo scratched his head and looked nervously from side to side. "Um well, everyone else thinks it is". He stated as Lemondrop harshly got up from his seat at the head of the table and started toward the door as his members copied him and got up themselves.

Koo strumbled out of his chair, blocking the council from their exit.

"Wait, wait please Mr. Lemondrop, there's obviously been a big mistake".

"Yes that mistake is allowing my court to come out to the candy kingdom to hear nothing but utter nonsense from a baffling idiot"! Lemondrop yelled.

Ben squeezed Fionna's hand again, giving her a small smile of relief. Koo noticed this and felt his eyes grow dark. He felt that if they wanted to play dirty, so would he. Lemondrop tried to push past KOO who still remained in his path.

"Mr. Lemondrop, would you care for some wine"? Koo asked politely as he reached for a pitcher and glass sitting on a tray by the window.

Lemondrop glared at him with impatience and repulse.

"No thankyou, now if you would get out of my sight, I have other",

"Perhaps…..the princess would like a glass…since she is after all…NOT PREGNANT indeed". Koo spat as Lemondrop continued to struggle for a second before processing KOO's intention.

Fionna sat there white as snow, the lines of stress formed on her forehead for a second. She couldn't keep composure any longer as she bit her lips and looked to Ben who was as shocked and nervous as she was.

Lemondrop looked to Fionna for a moment and then jerked his body away to reach for the pitcher as well as a goblet. When he turned back to stare at her coldly with the resources to prove KOO's accusation, Fionna shook her head rejecting this experiment.

"I can't drink wine this early". Fionna said calmly, hoping her excuse was enough.

"I have every right and order to deem KOO king if I do not see you drink this goblet right now, girl". Lemondrop stated.

His eyes were cold and sour as he stared at Fionna with dissatisfaction. The girl looked to Ben, who looked defeated and unsure what to do as he removed his gaze from her. Fionna then looked to the gang of Ooo who looked to each other also unsure, connecting to her only messages of uncertainty. Fionna sighed and looked to Lemondrop cruelly. Her eyes remained on him as she took the wine to her lips. Before the liquid leaked into her mouth, she acted out the action of swallowing before actually taking in the liquid. With the small trace of wine still in her mouth, she put the goblet down, looking at him coldly. Lemondrop curled with lips with anger as he threw his arm at KOO, swinging the King in the face and off to the side where he knocked over the pitcher of water.

"Summon us again with any more of this nonsense and I promise you KOO I'll revoke your spot in line for the throne"! Lemondrop yelled as he and his councilmen in their navy blue court robes exited.

Once the door slammed, Fionna felt herself choking on the wine and spewed it out on the table, coughing uncontrollably as Ben rubbed her back and got her hair out of the way. KOO rubbed his face as he was helped to his feet by Toronto.

"I know you're pregnant, you little tramp and I will prove it". KOO spat as Ben emerged violently from his seat from the sound of the insult towards Fionna. His eyes appeared to KOO like rabid animals ready to claw his throat out.

"Leave the premises…NOW"! Ben yelled as Koo got to his feet. The King stared at the prince, attempting to seem just as strong willed and menacing.

Marshall floated to the door of the courtroom and looked inside to watch the action. He couldn't contain his concern and curiosity enough to wait until his lovers came to him.

"Why do you even care, pink boy? That's not your child". KOO spat. Marshall's red irises grew small as he bared his fangs.

"It is my child", His hand reached out to take Fionna's hand, holding it closely.

"Because this is my wife". He continued.

Fionna looked at him astonished with gratitude. Ben was willing to accept this child. Marshall looked away and smiled, they had a chance of being a family.

Koo looked at him with disgust and dramatically, turned his back to the gang as he and Toronto stormed out. Marshall masked himself with invisibility as the two left the scene. Fionna stood up and wrapped her arms around Ben. The prince held her tightly, slowly rocking her in his arms and planted kisses all over one side of her face. Marshall smiled with uncertainty at the site. The two of them looked so happy together and he couldn't help but feel insecure about his addition to the relationship. Ben looked up from Fionna's hair and smiled to the vampire, inviting him into their embrace with a warm smile as well as a hand held out to him. Marshall flew rapidly to the two of them and wrapped his arms around them both. Finn, Marcy and Bonnie looked at one another with approval and appreciation, bringing themselves into their own trio hug. Fionna broke away and ran to the trio of Ooo, wrapping her arms around all three of them warmly.

"Congrats guys"! She said as they all embraced her one by one.

Marshall and Ben separated, blushing at one another before joining Fionna on the other side of the table.

"We should also thank you guys". Ben interjected as the hugs and congrats ended.

"Yea, Benny boy is right. If not for your relationship with one another and your wicked awesome support…the three of us wouldn't be a set". Marshall finished. He grabbed at Fionna and Ben and pulled them back into his arms. Their hands rubbed his chest and stomach as he tightly hugged them lovingly.

"You guys have each other now, you don't need us anymore to tie you guys together, not only as lovers but as friends at least. The three of us realized that we are stronger as a set whether it's a friendship or a romance". Bonnie said as she took Finn and Marcy's hand in each of hers.

"But uh, with that said…we have to leave you guys and go home". She sadly reminded as Fionna and the boys broke apart at the news.

"Wow, I",

"Yea I know how you feel, Fi. The idea of being apart from you guys makes me feel all weird and junk". Finn said scratching his head.

After all they have been through, the two gangs were being split up. They fought the war together, endured the nightosphere and dealt with any and all obstacles that kept Ben and Fionna off the throne or threatened their relationship.

"We'll see you clones around, after all, you guys got to be a part of our wedding, it's only fair". Marceline said with a small smile.

"Just as long as you bros don't follow our example and throw each other into jail". Marshall joked as Fionna and Ben snickered along and hugged him.

Bonnie looked from Finn to Marcy.

"Don't worry, I think we can handle arguments in other ways". She joked, hugging them both as one.


	65. Chapter 63: Of Ooo and Aaa

Chapter 64: Of Ooo and Aaa

"Cake how could you not tell me"? Fionna complained with guilty eyes as she looked to her sister, laying peacefully in her cat bed that sat ontop of a regal king sized mattress.

"Baby I'm sorry but with everything goin on, it slipped my mind". Cake apologized as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Fionna glanced from her belly to her with disbelief.

LM sat curled up like a snake as he stirred a bowl of hot soup for Cake next to the bed.

Fionna looked away and gently played with loose pieces of hair from outside her hat. She ran the strands over her fingers, looking downcast. Cake could sense something was very wrong and knew Fionna wouldn't say anything in the presence of anyone but herself. Lord tapped his hoof against the marble floor, breaking up pieces of it as he spoke in morse. He looked down to notice the injury to the interior he caused and shrugged sheepishly.

"Yes baby, I'm all set for now, but you know what I really would like…mhmm some honey roasted bacon strips and some spicy tuna and a milkshake on the side, you think you could", Without another word, Lord's body jerked toward the window and flew to the outside world, shattering the glass in bedroom.

Fionna looked away from the collide for a moment and then turned back to see the window shattered and the glass scurried on the floor. Cake had been so kind in her asking for food, yet there was Lord dashing out that window as if his life was threatened

"Woah, talk about having a devoted servant. Do babies really make men that…anxious"? Fionna asked a bit unsure.

Cake rolled her eyes and continued to rub her tummy.

"I've never felt so much like a queen and it is beautiful. I can only imagine the lengths Prince Gumball will go for you when you start showing signs".

"Signs"? Fionna said a bit nervously.

"Yea you know like weird cravings, mood swings, abdominal pain, back aches, join pain, sleepless nights", Cake said listing off her fingers.

"Oh". Fionna said sheepishly as she grew more nervous just listening to her sister count off.

"Mild depression, itchiness ALL OVER your body, swelling, nausea, for you your breasts will fill with milk and",

"Cake I'm scared"! Fionna blurted out as she wiped a bit of sweat from her foreward. Her body hunched over. Her hand shook a bit as she ran it over her own belly. The anxiety about her pregnancy had only increased at this point as she thought of all the different ways her body would start changing. The thought of birth especially scared the hell out of her. It had been a couple says since the court meeting and since then she found a book about the female body on her nightstand left every morning by Gumball as he and marshall left her to slept longer than them. Her curiousity couldn't be contained and she found herself looking at the book, disturded and disgusted by what they illustrated and foretold to happen to her body. A part of her brain blew it off as fiction up until this moment when Cake was comfirming her fears one by one and symptom by symptom.

The cat reached out her paw to Fionna and gently placed it on the bare skin of her hand.

"Honey". Cake said gently, making Fionna look at her sister with failure and concern in her blue eyes.

"It's ok to be scared. This is a natural thing and",

"It's threatening the candy kingdom….admit it….we should maybe…I don't know", Fionna stopped herself and looked away. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped her nose on her blue sleeve.

"Maybe we shoud….just…get rid of it". Fionna said.

Her mouth felt dry and sour as she refered to the living creature inside of her as "it". Cake looked at her sympathetically.

"Baby, I know its been rough on you but is that really what you want"? Cake asked as Fionna turned to her sister, tear stricten.

"It's what's best for the kingdom…I'm not even queen yet and I'm failing everyone….especially by carrying this thing inside me….there are so many people against us…KOO will stop at nothing, Gob knows what Ice Queen is planning for me, she already tried to kill the baby…..maybe Marshall should have let her". Fionna cried, ashamed of her new found forced emotions, roughly wiping the tears away.

"Forget about what's best for everyone else, Fi…..think about what's best for you…you don't need to keep this baby if you don't think you can handle it….it's your choice and nobody else can make it for you". Cake said giving Fionna a small sympathetic smile.

"It has to come from what you feel in here", Cake said poking Fionna's shirt where her heart was.

"And not here". Cake said, tossling Fionna's bunny hat that made her sister laugh. Fionna fell on her side of the mattress and faced cake who laid in her cat bed. They smiled to each other and interlocked their fingers.

"You're going to make a great queen girl, and an even greater mom".

Fionna looked a little unsure. She never knew her own mom. The very image of what she looked like was lost from her memory.

"How can you be so sure"? Fionna whispered, feeling a few more tears start to well up again.

Cake smiled.

"Honey that's easy just stay far away from mom's terrible parenting manual". The cat joked as she and her human sister continued to laugh.

The door to the bedroom opened as Fionna looked over her shoulder after hearing the noise.

"It's time, my queen". Prince Gumball said with a warm smile as he stood in the doorway.

Fionna and Cake jumped off the bed together. The girl couldn't help but notice her older sister hang onto her baby bump as she made the leap.

"Cake let me carry",

"Na uh honey, my ass is getting so fat from just sittin round and doing nothin. There's too much starch in these hot potatas of mine nowadays". Cake said as she waddled to the door.

Gumball blushed as he watched her head out with Fionna following her. The prince took his wife by the hand and patted it gently, looking sweetly into her eyes.

"What"? Fionna asked with a laugh.

PG shook his head.

"Nothing my love". He said kindly as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Fionna closed her eyes and felt his lips on her cheek. The blackness was short to overcome her as she felt another pair of lips on her other cheek and opened her eyes to see no one other than her vampire king, taking the available spot. Marshall pressed her raven hair covered forward against the side of Fionna's temple gently.

"Hows the beautiful mother of my child doing today"? Marshall purred as he left kisses from Fionna's ear to the middle of her neck.

Fionna shivered as the spots on her neck were teased and occupied.

Gumball placed Fionna's hand on his heart and turned her head, planting his lips on hers in a deep kiss.

"I think you mean the mother of OUR child". PG reminded as he shot Marshall a wink.

"I don't mind sharing, I guess". Marshall whispered into Fionna's ear.

"You haven't the last few nights". Gumball reminded as his voice in addition to Marshall's made chills run up her spine.

She wanted them both. They both had techniques of tampering with her mind and body down to a science. Both of their lips on her made her feel warm and itchy. Even their breath in her ear and on her skin made her want to rip their clothes off in the middle of the hallway.

Marshall nipped at Fionna's neck as she let out a small squeak. He mended the bite with kisses that were slowly planted up and down her skin covered in goosebumps.

"Time to go". Marshall teased with a smirk as he and Gumball backed away from Fionna.

Their sinister eyes knew what they were doing this whole time, leaving Fionna aching for more and forced to hold out until later.

"What? No". She protested as the two of them let out a small chuckle and came to her side.

Marshall wrapped his arm around Fionna's waist, making her squirm from her own desire to have him pull off her clothes.

"That was just a preview". Marshall hissed seductively pulling on her waist with his hand. PG rubbed his wife's back.

"Be patient, my love. A queen never asks twice in this kingdom". He purred as his hand slid farther down to her skirt.

Fionna let out another squeak as she felt PG grab her by her butt. Following the action, Fionna then felt a slap on the other side of her behind, caused by Marshall.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to get Benny boy to behave and get his hand out of your skirt". Marshall said smirking as he and Gumball chuckled again in delight to see Fionna so frustrated by their simplest touches and playful banter.

Fionna glared to them both as they kept an arm around her each, rubbing her hip and back that made her grow more aroused with each passing moment.

As the trio approached the throne room, they broke their physical possessiveness of Fionna and stood by her side as they opened the door to see the gang of Ooo, giving tight warm hugs to Cake.

Fionna stepped forward and made direct eye contact with Finn. The human boy smiled at her and offered himself for a hug. Fionna ran into her double and hugged him tightly as if he was her brother.

"You're mathematical Fi and you're going to be an Algebraic Queen….I mean you're me and we've tackled worse shiz then ruling over citizens that think we are rad right"? Finn remined with a smile as they two humans broke apart.

"How will we see you guys again? We don't have an enchiridion to transfer you guys".

"Well, we got something even better". PB said as she pulled out a remote and tossed what looked like a coin into the air. Pressing the button once, the coin transformed in front of the gang and looked like a flat orb, as thin as a serving platter, but as metallic as a sword. It clang to the ground with no damage and laid on the floor in front of everyone.

"Woah, what is that"? Fionna asked as she crouched down to get a better look.

"It's a transporter it can monitor space and time and will send us back to our dimension".

"I found it a couple days ago in Ice Queen's garbage when I was hunting red". Marceline admitted proudly.

Gumball studied the machine and crossed his arms as he thought.

"Why would the Ice Queen have such a device"? He questioned as Marshall stared at it scratching his head.

"Well, I'd like to think that we are lucky that she didn't have the intellect to use it. It's better that we don't use the enchiridion, especially after all the damage the first one had caused". Simon reminded.

"Should we destroy it"? Gumball asked as he looked from Simon to Princess Bubblegum.

"Heavens no don't do that'! Simon panicked.

He straightened his voice and fluffed his hair back before continuing.

"Keep it safe and hidden somewhere, it could serve some use later. The dark arts are a powerful source and we must protect that book from any source of evil because…", Simon stopped himself and looked at the gang of Ooo, unsure if he should be the one to tell the gang of Aaa.

Princess Bubblegum nodded to him to finish. Simon sighed and removed his glasses wiping them on his shirt.

"Look, here is how it works…the Lich is a powerful spiritual being. It needs a host body to be conjured out of. Now the way Hannah and Marshall summoned him was through a sacrifice of the host, like a hair piece. They conjured the lich out of its reincarnated body at night when it was sleeping, essentially breaking the possession and giving the lich a new temporary body. This same thing can happen in your universe. Hannah called upon the Lich King from our world because the portal was open due to the enchiridion bringing us all here. IT NEEDS to stay closed because in this universe of Aaa, the Lich Queen still remains and if she is conjured, the mindset of the previous lich will reside in her and there will be even more destruction". Simon explained as the gang from Aaa gasped.

PG looked around and stepped forward.

"Shouldn't we just destroy it, I mean…we barely won that last war". PG reminded.

Simon shook his head sadly.

"Benjamin, I beg you, do not destroy that book because if you do, you are wiping out a valuable resource if indeed the lich queen does return, it may hold answers to spot her. Just keep the book closed so there's no bridge from our world to yours, for all you guys know…just opening that damn thing could unless the reincarnated spirit of the Lich". Simon warned.

Fionna took Ben's hand and looked to him in favor of Simon. He shut his eyes and pulled her into his chest, looking at the gang from Ooo.

"You said the lich was temporary recarnated into its old body.. so does that mean that because we killed him, he can't regain another one and hence the only other way another lich can arise is if the female version from ours in conquered"? Ben questioned.

Simon nodded sympathetically.

"Yes my dear friends, please trust an old man's judgement".

"Simon your only", Marceline tried to interrupt until her foster father shushed her.

Fionna reached out for Simon's hand and grasped it tenderly.

"Simon…thank you". She said.

The tan man smiled at her and accepted a hug from the girl, patting her gently.

The gangs from Ooo and Aaa embraced each others doppelgangers, sincerely thanking them for the time they've spelt together.

Ben and Bonnie reached out a hadn to shake each other goodbye. Once their palms touched the two royals only had to exchange a second of glances before they brought one another in for a hug.

"Get coronated before Fionna has the baby…please Ben don't give KOO a chance to strip you guys of your crowns…he can't be trusted and he'll do whatever it takes to be king or princess or whatever his imbecilic imagination consists of". Bonnie warned PG as they gave themselves one last glance and nod.

"Alright kiddies, let's get a move on". Jake said as he and Fionna winked and fist bumped.

Marceline and Marshall Lee broke apart from their hug. The vampire girl looked concerned and pursed her lips together as she folded her arms and looked in the direction of Fionna.

"Take care of her Mar, she needs you so don't be changing back and forth any more". Marceline said as Fionna and Gumball overheard while thye bid the last of their goodbyes.

Marshall smiled and folded his arms.

"No sweat, bro. I never needed to change in the first place". Marshall said as Fionna and Gumball came to Marshall's side.

Cake jumped into Fionna's arms as the gang watched their doubles step onto the transporter. Once everyone was on the device, their bodies began to glow silver and brilliant that made the eyes of the gang of Aaa squint and shield the top of their eyes. Finn and Jake reached out fpr the hands of the rest of their crew around them. As bubblegum, marcy and simon smiled to one another in that order, the gang started to grow transparent until finally they had disappeared into thin air along with the transporter itself. A few moments later it was as if they were never there to begin with. Fionna pet Cake as she yawned and purred, laying on her back in Fionna's arms with her belly exposed.

...

Ice Queen sneered as she watched the crew from her ice crystal in her castle. Her knuckles cracked as she formed a fist and watched Prince Gumball put his arm around Fionna and rest his head against hers. The sight made the old hag sick. Her desire to claw Fionna through the ice crystal grew more powerful by the second as she watched the trio's happiness.

Gertrude waddled into the Ice Queen's quarters and quacked to grab her attention.

"Send him in". She said as her fingers taped her folded arms while her eyes continued to stalk the images of Fionna in front of her.

Footsteps approached the ice queen slowly as she kept herself occupied.

"Well"? She asked.

The golden hood of the stranger was pulled back as a Yellow figure revealed himself with an item of importance in hand

"I have mind end of the bargain if you have yours". KOO confessed as he revealed the enchiridion and slid it across the ice to ice queen.

The old woman looked down at it and then looked to the king suspiciously.

"How did you get it so easily"? Ice Queen asked.

KOO snickered and tossed off his cloak.

"I did some "shopping" around the castle before Prince Gummy bear banished me". KOO responded, dusting himself off.

Ice Queen twitched her eye at him and then curled her blue lips into a sinister smile as she leaned down to pick up the book. She chuckled holding it in her hands as she gently touched the cover.

"Perfect". She whispered, gleaming down at it evilly.

"Ahem…you're end of the bargain now"? KOO reminded.

Ice Queen rolled her eyes and reached into a hidden pocket in her dress. She felt around for what she was looking for until she finally grasped a small remote and pressed a couple buttons. The wall next to her quaked a little bit, making KOO become startled for a moment. Only then did the wall of crystal and ice open to reveal the old hag's collection. KOO stared at it like it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen as he stepped forward and pulled at a coat hanger with sincere wickedness in his eyes.

"This one..will do…nicely". He said darkly as he held his next plan in his yellow hands.


	66. Chapter 64: Incarnate

Chapter 64: Incarnate

Ice Queen sneered at the sleeping reincarnation of the Lich Queen. Sweetie Pie, daughter of Tree stumps and Mrs. Pig smiled sweetly in her slumber and laid on her side, unaware of what was about to happen. Ice Queen gracefully reached out her hand and carefully touched her fingers to the sleeping girl's head. The young creature squinted in her dreams as she shivered from the Queen's touch. The old woman closed her eyes and concentrated, freezing the girl's temple until she went into her trance. A few moments later, the child's eyes popped open and gasped to see the woman's silhouette hovering over her with eyes of icey terror.

"Be still child". The Queen hissed as her free hand carefully cascaded over the girls mouth to cover it. Within Seconds the child's eyes, reflecting the face of Ice Queen transformed to reveal the silhouette of the Lich in a pure neon green form as if the monster itself was looking down at him itself.

"I know why you have come here". The girl said, as she produced the voice of the Lich Queen's spirit in addition to her own.

Ice Queen lessoned her touch on the incarnates temple as she listened with a very slight hint of fear.

"My counterpart from the "other" dimension has told you I can help and so I will…but with my advisory and assistant, there must be a bargain in my name".

Ice Queen nodded and pressed her lips together.

"Well, What do you want"? Ice Queen asked a bit impatient as she looked at her wrist watch.

The Incarnates eyes hardened as they looked to her captor.

"I command a sacrifice, and I mean a real living sacrifice. It must be in the form of this riddle….It lives and does not die and is weak another to restrain.". The Lich Queen stated as Ice Queen pondered her options for such a sacrifice.

"With it I will be able to conjure up the forces to create my great and powerful army and I will not perish by a simple mortal death like my counterpart".

Ice Queen plotted in her mind who would be the best sacrifice. Her first idea was of course Fionna, but then as she thought more, she realized that Fionna wouldn't be as willing to sacrifice herself without a cause that could be protected even after her willingness to give herself. Moments later, she had an even more wicked suggestion. The Sacrifice had to be of flesh and needed to be indestructible and able to sustain life for a long period of time.

"What if I were to offer you a child sacrifice…Oh let's say maybe….the son of Fionna and human and the King of the vampires. Would that interest you at all or not"? Ice Queen offered, coyly.

The Incarnates mouth twisted into a grin of malice as she chuckled and narrowed her eyes at the idea.

"How very intriguing, the son of my mortal enemy and a hybrid of an immortal as well. Very well played Symone, we have a deal…now for your desire". The Lich said as the room around Ice Queen turned to black.

The body of the incarnate floated in the air with Lich's hands still on it. As she removed them and backed away, the girl's body motioned upright and floated in front of the queen, looked down at her. Its large arm lifted in a pointing motion off to the side as it's instruction was about to be showcased.

"Go to the mining kingdom mountain. There, inside of it you will find a gem, like the ones in your tiara. When activated by the enchiridion, it can hold possession of a figure". As the Lich Queen spoke, the image of the gem, brilliantly shining appeared and circled in the air.

"Once you mend it into the royal crown for Prince Gumball's coronation day, you must disguise it so that he is crowned with it and then you will have you prince". The Lich Queen suggested as the image of Prince Gumball crowned and transformed into an evil form made her mouth curl with delight. She then noticed the image of Fionna stepping back in shock from the prince.

"And the tomboy"? The Ice Queen asked.

The Lich Queen snarled at the name and provided more images in the dark.

"She will be unable to break him and if she's not careful, he will freeze her to death since that gem will provide whatever power the activator uses to control it, which in your case would be ice".

Ice Queen scratched her chin and nodded as she listened.

"Alright so let's say he does freeze her then what? Ooo can I keep the brat in my ice garden"? She asked with sparkles in her eyes as she imagined the display of Fionna encased in ice.

"NO"! The Lich Queen yelled, almost forcing Ice Queen's tiara to fall off her head.

The Lich Queen studied the image of Fionna in her vision and breathed heavily looking at the girl.

"Save the girl for me. I want to destroy her. She needs to be…taken care of before I destroy all life". The Lich Queen said cruelly as she clutched her fist and cracked her knuckles at the image of the human girl.

Ice Queen watched as the image dropped to her knees weakly with a stake through her heart, trembling. Symone studied the image and scratched her chin again, thinking.

"Wait"! She interrupted, forcing the spirit to get rid of the imagery and look to the Ice Queen.

"When you say extinction of all life…you mean excluding me and my gumball's perfect world right"?

The Lich's reincarnation looked at her a bit puzzled and grabbed the back of her own head.

"Uh, yes of course". The spirit replied looking side to side and crossing her fingers behind her back with her free hand".

The black around Ice Queen faded, as the Queen noticed the change in the environment, faded back to the girl's room.

"Oh and one last thing, Symone".

Ice Queen looked to the spirit to listen carefully.

"You must find a strongly built henchman to go fetch you that stone. Getting it oneself is suicide". The Lich Queen said with a low chuckle as her neon green irises, surrounded by her black pools disappeared and returned to the frightened eyes of the incarnate who held the sheets to her mouth.

"Please, oh please don't hurt me". The girl said shaking as she looked at a puzzled and frustrated looking Ice Queen.

It was then that she got an idea that would solve the problem of retrieval. Ice Queen twisted her curl lips into a smile and looked down at Sweetie Pie Pleasantly.

"My dear child, I haven't come to harm you".

Sweetie Pie lowered her covers from her mouth as she looked unsure.

"You…you haven't"? She asked innocently as the monstrous girl sat up in her bed.

Ice Queen continued to smile and shook her head.

"Who are you"? The girl asked.

Ice Queen thought nervously for a second and ran her fingers through her white hair.

"I'm uh", Ice Queen looked back and forth across the bedroom to think of something.

Within seconds her eyes caught sight of school books on the desk of the girl's room and immediately she thought up a plan. Turning back to the girl with her warm icy smile she straightened her voice as the nighttime summer air gently blew strands of her white hair.

"I'm your new archeology teacher". Ice Queen stated, feeling a sense of familiarity inside.

The girl lifted an eyebrow to her confused.

"My what? I don't have",

"It's a brand-new course being taught at the school and I have been allowed to choose the MOST special students for my class. I am selecting you Sweet Pea".

"Sweetie Pie". The girl corrected.

Ice Queen's smile slithered into a frown.

"Whatever…anyway…your first assignment is to go on a super…exciting mission".

The girl sat up excitedly at the reveal, gasping.

"Really? And you picked me to do it"? Sweetie Pie said with stars in her eyes.

Ice Queen nodded, clasping her hands together greedily.

"What's the mission"? The girl innocently asked sitting upright with confidence and eager.

With her hands clasped, Ice Queen separated them to reveal and ice replicate of the gem. The monstrous-looking girl watched with delight and amazement.

"This gem needed to be excavated and brought to me. It is in the mining kingdom. This assignment is due by midnight tomorrow. Now it's a very difficult task, are you confident you can do it, young pupil"? Ice Queen asked as the image disappeared.

The girl's lips pressed together as she nodded with delight and innocence.

"You can count on me, teacher". The girl said saluting the Ice Queen.

The woman stared darkly at the child with a smile.

"Excellent. Now off to sleep, my little henchman…I mean student…you have a big BIG project to do tomorrow". Ice Queen said sweetly as she floated to the window.

"Teacher"? Sweet Pea asked as she sat up in bed and caught the attention of the Ice Queen trying to sneak out.

"WHAT!..I mean…", Ice Queen said as she looked back and forth nervously.

"Yes"? She said kindly looking attentively to the child.

"Um, why did you come to me at night instead of during the day"? The girl asked, leaving Ice Queen to panic a bit.

"Uh….email server wasn't working". She replied and with that she was gone.

Sweetie Pie watched as her teacher dashed out, leaving her alone in her bedroom. The girl shrugged off the event and curled back into her bed. With a yawn, she shut her eyes as a smile curled her lips.

"I'm going to be her best student and make mommy and daddy really proud". The girl said as she drifted off to sleep, unaware of the Ice Queen's true intentions.

Authors Note:

Hey guys I know this isn't a long chapter but it needed to be written because the next one will be a bit long and there will be a lot of stuff happening. I'll try to get it done by the end of the weekend. I can't wait for you all to read the next part. This story has been a journey and sadly its coming to an end. Thank you all for your reviews and for all the enthusiasm you show when I update. It means a lot that Unwritten has entertained and interested my readers.


	67. Chapter 65: Daddy Issues

Chapter 65: Daddy Issues

"Can we"?

"No". Cake said as she pawed at a ball of yarn intended to be used for a tiny sweater.

"How about",

"Girl, how many times do I got to tell you that you got to be careful. There's a lot ridin on this lil baby". Cake reminded as she swiped the yarn ball off the bed by accident.

Fionna laughed and reached over to pick it up for her. Cake's eyes widened as she watched the yarn, her tail flicking back and forth eagerly in the silence. Fionna rolled her eyes and tossed it up in the air as the cat responded with her quick reflexes and continued to unravel the ball playfully.

"I thought you were supposed to be making sweaters with that". Fionna reminded, crossing her arms and smirking to her sister.

Bite scratched and kneaded the yarn, playing little attention to her sister.

"You live your life and I'll live mine". Cake murmured as she rolled on her back to continue to play with the material.

Fionna groaned and headed toward the door. As she reached the exit, Cake noticed her taking leave and sat perched on the bed.

"And just where you think you're going"? She asked in her usual authoritative manner with her paws on her hips, exposing her giant belly".

Fionna scoffed and looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"I need to take a walk or something. I can't just sit here for nine months and do nothing". Fionna complained, fearing her sanity was in danger of being lost.

"I just wish there was something happening. KOO is banished, Ice Queen is weirdly quiet, maybe I'll go", Fionna was interrupted by her idea from the sound of snoring coming from the bed that Cake sat on.

The human turned around to see her sister passed out from the exhaustion of pregnancy as if she had been asleep this whole time. Fionna softly chuckled as she quietly approached her sleeping sister who was curled in a ball, cuddling the yarn in her arms. Fionna reached under the bed to grab a blanket. As she sat up, she heard a cracking sound from her knee that made her panic as she waiting for a reaction from Cake. The cat adjusted her position, flicking her tail gracefully back and force before snaking it around her backside as Fionna stood frozen. Cake would never allow Fionna to do anything that required more than footsteps for an activity. With Cake asleep, it was the perfect opertunity to sneak out and find some other options. Fionna stood upright quietly and gently covered Cake's body with a blanket. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her head as the girl stepped backwards and headed toward the door quietly with her eyes on her sleeping sister the entire time. Her fingers touched the cold door of the exit. Fionna paniced and paused her breathing as the creak of the door made her heart race. Cake still laid on the bed like a rock despite the sound. Moments later, Fionna gave up and exited the room, closing the door behind her as quickly and quietly as she could. Her palms pressed against the door along with the base of her forehead as she took a deep breath and allowed her heart rate to slow down.

"How am I going to do this for nine months"? She thought to herself as she broke away from the door and turned around to head down the stairs to the main entrance.

As she continued down the stairs, she pondered about the child. It was Marshall Lee's spawn after all. A part of her wondered why it could be so important to everyone around her. The future prince barely appeared on Fionna's body, which made her feel a sense of uselessness in her current state of pregnancy. Withdrawals were already possessing her despite the lack of crime. Prince Gumball was smarter than Fionna had thought. From the moment he knew of Fionna's pregnancy, he had made necessary preparations for any sign of crime or danger. The palace was heavily guarded. Extra precaution surrounded the kingdom with the candy kingdom police taking shifts in guard towers as well as the gumball guards wearing camera to detect activity from miles away. None of this was really necessary since there was no threat, however the prince was especially adamant about backing up security despite this time of peace and quiet. From the bottom of the stairs, Fionna watched as a gummy bear woman was permitted by the guards stationed at the throne room to enter with a small gummy cub in her arms who was mildly fussy. Fionna followed close behind inconspicuously . Candy cane spears crossed in front of her as she was stopped at the door that closed in her face.

"Halt". One guard said as Fionna looked up at him.

His face twisted in fear as he recognized the future queen.

"Hey guys, can I go in, just need to see PG". Fionna said.

"Let her go in, Bob, unless you'd like to be a banana split by the time she's queen". The other banana guard said as the canes were uncrossed in front of her.

"Come on guys, you know I'm not like that". Fionna said as she reached out her fist to fist pump the guard.

The former guard smiled and fist pumped her back, opening the door for her.

Fionna crept into the throne room and stood in the back behind a curtain, careful not to disturb Prince Gumball's meeting with the gummy bear woman. The baby continued to cry as the woman stood before the prince.

"Thank you so much your majesty, my family can't thank you enough". The woman said as she carefully bounced the crying cub in her arms.

"It's not a problem whatsoever. Post-wartime hasn't been easy for anyone in history". He said kindly as he reached into her tunic pocket to pull out a bag of jewels and a document.

"Now if you could just sign here so we can keep track of",

Prince Gumball was cut off by the sound of the woman shushing her baby with stress lined across her face.

"I'm so sorry your highness, he's a bit fussy this afternoon, he has missed his father". The woman explained as Prince Gumball looked at her with guilt in his eyes. A slight warm smile peeked as he held out his arms to the tyke.

"May I"? He said warmly with a kind smile.

The woman looked unsure at first but then agree, carefully handing off her child to the prince. Fionna watched and was entertained by the site. Never had she ever known PG to hold or even offer to hold a child. Prince Gumball brought the cub in for a cuddle and shushed him, rocking it gently in his arms.

"There, there now". He whispered as he patted the baby on her back and held it to his chest.

The mother watched a bit concerned as she signed her name, but then found relief hearing the baby's cries fade to nothing. PG bounced the child, tossing it up in the air as it laughed and fell back into his arms, cuddling against him with a yawn escaping from its mouth as the prince continued to hold and cuddle it.

"My, my you are in fact a natural, your majesty". The mother complimented as she watched her baby peacefully sleep in the prince's arms.

Prince Gumball chuckled as he continued to rock the child.

"I've been doing a lot of reading but I haven't had practice until this moment". Gumball whispered as he gave the child one last cuddle and carefully exchanged the baby for the document.

The mother took the place of the prince and continued to rock her child as Prince Gumball rolled up the document and smiled at the child.

"Well, if you would like an opinion from a mother of six others, I'd say that our future prince or princess is in wonderful hands". The woman said kindly as PG nodded in appreciation and watched the mother and child leave.

Fionna hid behind the curtain in the dark as the mother waited for the throne room door to open and leave. Once she was gone, Fionna peaked out from behind the curtain and watched as Prince Gumball read over the document he gave the woman. He pinched the bridge between his nose and sighed with defeat as he felt a string of guilt pierce his heart. That child no longer had a father because of him, which made him feel queasy and disappointed in himself.

"Hey". Fionna said, waking him from his daydream of guilt as she came towards him.

Prince Gumball looked up to see her. His eyes seem to fill with delight at the site of her, bringing him out of his state of depression.

"Hello my angel". Prince Gumball said as he reached out for her pale flesh and placed his hands on her hips.

"How are you, love"? He cooed pressing his forehead against her as Fionna ran her hand up her husband's back. Her touch seemed to relax him, despite their most recent interaction being that very morning when the three of them awoke and started off their morning intimately.

"I'm ok". Fionna admitted, blushing as Prince Gumball's attentive and loving eyes stared into her soul.

"And how is our future prince or princess". He asked coyly as he gently glided his hand from Fionna's hip to her belly, making the girl shutter a bit from his touch.

"Bored out of their mind, like I am". Fionna admitted as the blush continued to stain her cheeks.

Ben caressed the back of Fionna's bunny eared covered head and continued to gently touch her slightly pregnant belly as he looked down at it.

"I know my darling, but can you blame Marshall and I for being so concerned for your safety at this time"? Prince Gumball asked looking to Fionna for sympathy.

Fionna huffed a sigh and looked away. She thought about their most recent encounters with King of Ooo and the council, not to mention the Ice Queen's most recent plot of impersonating a princess and attempting to kill Fionna in her sleep.

"No, I guess not". Fionna said.

She felt her chin moved by the hand of Prince Gumball, who removed himself from the back of her neck. Fionna felt his nose slowly and gently rub against hers with his eyes closed.

"This won't be forever". He whispered.

"What happens after? Let me guess we will live…happily ever after"? Fionna joked with a smirk as she closed her eyes in the moment.

"Oh much longer". Gumball said as butterflies erupted in Fionna's stomach. Her heart beat against her chest as she took in Ben's scent as his lips were inches from hers. Her mouth opened slightly about to make contact with his skin, hungrily.

"Yer Majesty I, Oh". Butterscotch butler said as she came into the throne room to then realize what she was interrupting.

Fionna and Ben looked at her off to the side as they remained in their affectionate position.

"I'm sorry to be interuptin ya, but",

"You need something, Butterscotch Butler"? Prince Gumball said as he and Fionna broke away in unison, embarrassment highlighting the two of them.

The butler's blush from embarrassment faded as she composed herself and straightened her voice.

"I was just lookin to catch ya so you could sign a few papers". She explained passing off the documents to the prince.

Ben removed a pair of eyeglasses from his tunic pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

"Not a problem". He said looking over the documents. From out of this back pocket he drew a pen as he read over the document, prepared to sign.

"Ben"? Fionna asked as Gumball planted his signature on the required documents

"Mhmm". He replied, as he elegantly finished writing his name in his perfect handwriting.

Fionna pressed her lips together, unsure if she should open her mouth at all. She knew Ben wouldn't care in the presence of his butler, however the man was secretive about certain aspects of his personal life.

"Did you mean what you said the other day…you know with KOO in the boardroom"? Fionna asked discreetly.

Ben looked to Fionna about to answer when butterscotch butler rolled up the diploma.

"Thank ya, yer majesty". His butler said as she bowed to him and left the couple.

Fionna looked away and played with her loose blonde strands of hair. PG took her hand with his own, embracing the skin with his own warm touch and patted it against his heart.

"Of course I love the baby". He said kindly as Fionna gave him an unsure smile and looked away

"Because I love his mommy". He cooed as Fionna smiled and blushed.

Just as she opened her mouth to respond, she found her lips trapped against his, tightly consumed by his own hunger and desire. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closely into him as he parted from her lips and began leaving trails of kisses from the corner of her mouth to her neck. Fionna struggled against him and laughed, hiding the crook of her neck from him as he continued to try and kiss her. As the two of them played, the doors of the throne room opened again, forcing them both to separate with humiliation.

"Oh goodness, he's available to help us Mrs. Pig". Tree stumps said as Fionna and Gumball walked the odd couple come towards them.

"Your majesty, please you must help us. Our little sweetie pie has gone off and hasn't returned". Mrs. Pig said with tears in her eyes as they came face to face with Fionna and the Prince.

"Oh my. A missing child? Please tell me everything". PG said as he pulled out a notepad from his back pocket and looked attentively at the saddened couple.

"We woke up this mornin and such and found a note from our baby saying she went to do a homework assignment for her architecture class or something of the sorts but ye see your royal highness, she doesn't take no building class". Tree stumps replied.

Mrs. Pig reached for her husbands hand.

"No sweetie she said in the note it was a archeology class, remember"? She said sweetly as she pulled out the giant hand written note and gave it to Prince Gumball.

The pink monarch opened the monstrous note with two hands, assisted by Fionna. As the two of them each held a side and read, Fionna grew very suspicious.

"It's saying she's going to find some jewel for class..but that could be anywhere". Fionna pointed out to PG as she looked at him suspiciously.

"So you mean to tell me that this isn't a real assignment since your daughter doesn't partake in such a class"? PG asked trying to get the story straight.

"Heck no your majesty, there's no such class anywhere, not even in the mining kingdom". Tree stumps replied.

Suddenly the lead struck Fionna. She kept herself from opening her mouth, fearful that PG would dismiss it.

"Not to worry. I'll have your child home by tonight. I'll send a search party out right now". Prince Gumball promised sincerely. Tree stumps and Mrs. Pig's eyes lit up with relief despite their worry.

"Oh thank you so much for ya time, Prince Gumball". The green elephant said as Mrs. Pig and himself turned their backs to the royal couple and headed home.

As soon as they left, Fionna managed to muster up a fake dramatic yawn, catching the attention of the prince. Raven hair fell in front of Fionna's face before her mouth could even close.

"Oh come on, don't tell you you're tired right when I just wake up". Marshall complained floating upside down above Fionna.

Fionna jumped back a little surprised and groaned.

"Don't come out of nowhere like that you jerk". Fionna said playfully punching Marshall Lee in the arm.

The vampire laughed and stretched, floating right side up in between PG and Fionna.

"So what's up"? He asked, cracking his neck.

"Everything was peaceful until you showed up". Gumball joked with a smirk.

Marshall looked over at the pink prince exchanging the glance.

"Oh is it right"? He said floating over to him. Fionna folded her arms and smiled watching her two kings and even blushed seeing them kiss.

Marshall looked at Fionna once he broke from Gumball and with his seductive eyes made her heart pound. The rhythmic beating of it attracted Marshall and made him fly over to her with his trouble making arrogance and suave that he knew she lusted for.

"You want some too, girly"? He asked almost sinisterly as he touched her warm cheek with his cold hands and took in her scent before kissing her with the aroma of Gumball still on him.

Fionna tried to keep her thoughts clear and her mind clean. Marshall would've suspected that she was up to something if she let herself think of how to ditch the castle.

Marshall's hand slithered down Fionna's body from her chest to her hip. She felt herself growing hotter as she felt his hand pat over her butt and inner thigh. Marshall looked into her eyes darkly, as if he knew she was trying to keep herself from being bothered. His irises connected a message as if to say that she had no say in the matter. Fionna shivered as his cold fingers touched her bare inner thighs and trickled up her skin before reaching her skirt. Fionna held her breath as she expected Marshall to reach farther up her skirt. His hand jumped from her thigh to her stomach and with a grander smirk he looked at her confused expression as he gently rubbed her belly.

"How's my baby boy doing"? Marshall asked, teasing Fionna with his breath.

She glared at him, relieved that he was only teasing her, yet severely disappointed given her new state of arousal .

"You're evil". She said as Marshall played with Fionna's bunny ear.

"Looks like you're not tired anymore". Marshall mocked.

PG continue to write notes down on his pad, paying no attention to his lovers.

"You wanna join, Gumball"? Marshall asked, enticing their third to come along.

"Sorry guys but I need to take care of this missing child incident". Gumball said as he came closer to Marshall and Fionna, planting a kiss on both of their cheeks before heading out the exit of the throne room.

Marshall shrugged and ran his fingers over Fionna's shoulders.

"Just you and me, then"? Marshall whispered, brushing his soft black locks against Fionna's jaw.

Fionna remained composed, despite these advances. It was only a matter of time before Gumball sent a search party to do the job that rightfully belonged to her and Cake.

"I'm actually not in the mood". Fionna said playfully brushing off Marshall.

He almost laughed out loud at her response as he studied her.

"That's bullshit and you know it". He said as he brushed his nose against her pecking her lips lightly and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm hungry though". Fionna said as she let out a fake yawn to break herself away from Marshall's grasp.

Marshall looked at her strangely, trying to read her thoughts. Fionna tried not to show fear and instead tried her best to look tired. The hollowness in her stomach then immediately worked in her favor as an eruption caught the attention of Marshall Lee. He scratched his head looking at her stomach and then back to her, suspiciously.

"Fine, why don't you go lay down and I'll go get you food. What do you want"? He asked rolling his eyes and racking his shoulders from his previous rest.

Fionna thought hard. She needed a diversion so that Marshall would be out of the castle just long enough for her to escape.

"Um…one of cake's time sandwiches would be",

"You have got to be kidding me…one of those"? Marshall said running a hand down his face.

Fionna looked at him coyly and innocently.

"Marshall, it's for the baby". She said.

Marshall looked at her, wanting sympathy but got nothing but got no such empathy as he stared at Fionna whom he truly believed had no control over her body at this point.

He groaned running his hands down his face.

"Cream cheese, Dill Pickles from prisma, Diced boiled eggs, Sliced cucumbers, Sliced Roman tomatoes Sweet yellow onions, meat prepared sous-vide with rosemary and thyme, Bacon, Tears for salt",

"And a lobster's soul on a toasted baguette". Fionna said finishing Marshall's count-off with a kiss on the cheek".

He scoffed at the request looking at his watch on his wrist.

"Are you sure that's what you want"? He asked her as she nodded with a smile.

The vampire rolled his eyes and floated higher in the air.

"Alright fine, I'll be back soon". He said as he then took off, disappearing from the throne room.

Fionna waited a few moments before she looked around to make sure she was completely alone. The sun was setting and Fionna only had a couple hours before it got completely dark. Pulling out a walkie talking from her skirt, she smirked, impressed by her own ability to come up with such a brilliant distraction.


	68. Chapter 66: The Assignment

Chapter 65: The Assignment

After a couple hours, Prince Gumball was finally relieved from his duties for the night and headed towards the trio's bedchamber to check on Fionna and Marshall. He expected them to be either cuddling or playing Beemo, both activities he would've liked to take part in. He was surprised to then see Marshall Lee appear at the door with a wrapped sandwich in his hand. He approached the vampire, who caught site of the Prince as his hand grabbed the knob of the door.

"Hey, how's she doing? Is she still sleeping"? Marshall asked, taking his hand away.

Gumball looked at him a bit puzzled as if he wouldn't have a clue.

"I have no idea I haven't seen either of you since I left you both in the throne room a couple hours….ago". His words slowed down as a realization seemed to hit both him and Marshall at the same time.

Their faces seemed to turn white for a moment and then faded as smirks dressed their mouths, followed by light chuckling.

"You don't think she…." Marshall stated in between chuckles.

"Ohhhh..yes I do". Prince Gumball said through gritted teeth.

A fury raged through Marshall's body as he dropped the meal prepared for Fionna and hissed ripping off the door from its hinges in attempt to open it too ferociously. Gumball bit his lip at the broken door laying on the floor and became worried if Fionna really had outsmarted them both. Marshall approached the bed and looked surprised to see a river of long blonde hair outside the covers of the bed, reaching the body's tailbone. He floated closer, resting his hand on the body and sighing with relief as her floated to his knees, stroking the side of her body as she was turned away from him. Gumball stepped closer to the site, very skeptical.

"Hey, blue…are you feeling hungry"? Marshall said shaking Fionna a bit.

As his hand shook her gently, the body responded to reveal a shock to Marshall. The vampire King floated back to see Fionna's face resemble a fuller, purple look that he recognized immediately.

"Whoa bub, don't think just because you get me food mean you can touch these lumps". LSP shouted, sitting up in the bed, shocking Marshall Lee.

His red irises immediately seemed to shrink with flames in them from rage as he hissed at LSP, making stress lines for above his eyes.

"Eh, however if it's a burrito bowl you got I'll", He was cut off, and immediately put in an uncomfortable position, choking by the hand of Marshall Lee and the vampire lifted him in the air, forcing the blonde wig to fall off his head.

"Where is she"! Marshall yelled fueled by embarrassment, rage and of course betrayal that his own best friend would allow his pregnant lover to outsmart him.

Fionna flipped herself over the ledge of the cave where she was told a monstrous looking girl was seen only a little while ago. Fionna looked straight into the darkness of the cave. Daylight had recently faded and she found herself alone with no light except for the night sky. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a lantern and looked around in awe to see the walls sparking with small jewels buried inside the rock walls of the mountain.

"Whoa". Fionna said as she walked farther into the dark with the light of the lantern helping her to carefully tread. While she took steps forward, she noticed the glimmer of stones on both sides of her and watched as her shadow cascaded over each. She stopped hearing whimpering up ahead.

"Who's there"! She called out as she gripped her retractable sword necklace.

The whimpering grew a bit softer, almost faint as Fionna ripped off her necklace, transforming it into its true form. As she listened in and became distracted by the cries for help, she couldn't help but not notice her shadow taking a form of its own. Red demonic eyes sprouted in the silhouette of her shadow, transforming into a thinner form that cruelly smirked on the cavern walls, watching Fionna as she ran to follow to voice, leaving her transformed shadow behind. The crying was heard more clearly as Fionna sprinted forward with the lantern leading the way. At the end of the cave, she stopped herself to then see the large hunched over back of a monster. From its mouth came sobs from a young girl as it sat curled up in a ball with its giant hands covering its eyes.

"Hey, do you need help"? Fionna asked kindly as she approached the little girl with small footsteps, careful not to scare her.

The sound of her footsteps seemed to frighten the child as she looked over her shoulder, fearful to see the young adventuress, holding up a lantern to expose her face.

"I'm lost". The girl said, tears in her eyes.

Fionna came closer and sat on her knees, rubbing the arm of the incarnate of the Lich.

"It's ok. I'm Fionna the Human. I've come to rescue you". She said kindly as the child sniffled and stopped crying, looking innocently at Fionna.

"You did". She asked, whipping away her tears.

Fionna smiled and placed the lantern on a rock next to her, holding out her hand to help the large creature.

"Come on, let's get you home". She said with a smile holding out her hand to the girl.

The light of the lantern seemed to flicked as Fionna looked around a bit frightened by the sounds of moaning coming from the walls of the cave.

"What was that"? She asked looked around as the little girl shivered with fear, huddling herself into a ball.

Fionna felt a chill up her spine as the moans rang through her ears and the wind blew her loose blonde hair in her face.

"I want my jewel". A raspy voice said and echoed all around Fionna.

Sinister laughter and moaning sounded throughout the cave as the voice spoke.

"Jewel, what", Fionna looked over her should to look at the girl for an answer and then saw with her own eyes, the stone itself in the hands of the girl.

"Why do you have that"? Fionna asked as the girl looked innocently at her and shrugged scared.

It was then that Fionna remembered Tree Stumps and Mrs. Pig mention that their daughter disappeared and left a note saying she needed to do an assignment for an archelogy class.

"Oh no". Fionna said, smacking herself in the face with disbelief.

Fionna turned her head to the girl as the cavern shook.

"Hang on, I'll take care of these guys". Fionna said swinging her sword around.

"Yo, demons! You want a piece of me, come and get me instead of sticking around"! Fionna called out as she slipped Marshall Lee's ring off her finger, transforming it into the demon blood dagger.

The shadow dwelling creature responded with hisses and moans as they pealed themselves off the walls and crept toward Fionna, some of their forms stood taller than her while other misshapen silhouettes crept closer with their wide bodies appeared to be more than five times her side. Fionna crouched and narrowed her eyes with both knives in hand as the demons reached out for her. Sweetie Pie shivered in fear, holding close the shiny blood red jewel that was the size of her hand.

A howl rang through Fionna's ear as one demons lounged at her. With her own holler, Fionna sliced the monster, making it fall to the ground and disappear into nothing but dark transparent blotches. She smirked in delight as she continued to fight off the creatures who made attempts to come at her from all sides, facing the might of her double advantage in both hands. This had been exactly what she wanted. To her it felt like old times despite the hint of nostalgia she felt without Cake by her side. Fionna crouched over for a second in pain, feeling a disturbance from her abdomen. She held it as a demon lounged at her. With sweat beading, down from her forehead, Fionna dodged her opponent, slicing it in the air and jumping out of the way for another to attack.

"Damn it". Fionna muttered feeling her stomach erupt with pain.

She didn't realize that all the intensity was disturbing the baby. She let out a call of pain as she felt a shadow slender demon whack her in the face, forcing her to crash into the wall, groaning in pain as her head throbbed and her stomach continued to erupt.

"What do we have here". It said in a snakelike tone as Fionna slightly opened its eyes to see the demon eying with delight, Marshall's ring.

"Hey, that's mine you, give it back before I find a new sheath for my sword". Fionna called out as she struggled to push herself off the rock, feeling her arm wobble as the other secured her throbbing stomach.

The demon hissed and crept closer to her as he eyed the jewel.

"This is an Abadeer heirloom, how is it that a dirty human has it". It insulted.

Its hand wrapped around Fionna's neck, forcing her to be lifted from the ground. Its grasp made her struggle for air, feeling her airway become cut off and her lungs begin to burn. With tears welling in her eyes from lack of oxygen, she couldn't even cry out for help to the girl who watched, possessed with fear as Fionna's face was changing colors in the dim light. As Fionna continued to gasp the demon's eyes darted to Fionna's belly which was now vulnerable as Fionna tried to lift her sword with both hands despite her lack of air.

"You"! It yelled, dropping Fionna to the ground as she had the wind knocked out of her.

"You carry the heir". The shadow called out hovering over Fionna as she continued to cough and catch her breath.

"It must be destroyed "! It hissed lunging at Fionna's stomach as she lifted her sword to fight back.

Just as she was about to slice it, a familiar hiss echoed in the cave, taking down the teacher. It's bright red demon eyes grew more intense as it's claws ripped what would've been the shadow demon's throat out. Marshall floated in the cave, catching site of Fionna who looked at him intensely yet weak.

"Fionna"! Prince Gumball called out as he raced towards his wife who laid against the walls of the cave, covered her stomach as if she had been beat up and thrown aside.

Some of the demons fighting off Marshall moaned and hissed and went after the prince in a hurry to keep him from Fionna.

"Gumball look out"! Fionna yelled as Ben noticed the creatures coming at him.

Calmly he pushed back the sleeve of his purple sweatshirt to reveal a grey watch and with calm and intense eyes and pressed a single button on it with his finger to prepare himself for battle. Fionna watched as the gadget transformed and within seconds shot what looked like pure sugar at the demons. The ones affected seemed to grovel on the floor and cry out in pain as the substance swallowed them, burning them alive.

"Salt". Fionna muttered as she watched her men take down the demons.

Marshall sliced each one that came within five feet of him with his hands and with his axe base. With each swing the muscles on his back contracted as he showed no sign of exhaustion. Ben shot everything in his path with the salt pistol until her finally reached Fionna.

"Fionna"! He called out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

Her head rested on his shoulder as she took in a few heavy breaths.

"Are you ok"? He asked as she looked up at him, a little taken aback but this whole scene.

She couldn't help but wonder what they did in the war together compared to this action-packed sight she was seeing.

"Yea I'm fine". She said in a course voice.

Gumball kept his eyes on Fionna and continued to shoot anything that came near them.

"Stay behind me". Gumball said, pulling Fionna to her feet.

Her legs shook from the recent violence. With one hand, Gumball pushed her against the cave wall behind her and allowed himself to defend her body as the two were back to chest. Fionna looked over Ben's shoulder and watched him shoot single handedly, exchanging ammunition when needed to the surprise of Fionna. Marshall collapsed on the ground with the jewel possessing demon above him, trying to lounge at him like a rabid spider.

"I command you to stop this now! I am the ruler of the nightosphere"! Marshall called out, floating into the air despite the pressure of the demon on top of him and inches from his neck.

The demon laughed out loud dramatically as it continued to slice Marshall Lee.

"Stupid boy, the Abadeer are no longer in power, it is now the one they call THE DARK ONE". It said grimly.

"Who"?! Marshall yelled as he lost patience in this fight and began to transform himself into a monster of his own ability.

Crushing the demon's throat with it's claws, Marshall got up close in personal with the monster and looked into its eyes menacingly.

"What…is….their….name". He said impatiently, crushing the demon's throat as it choked, allowing its tongue to linger wildly in the air for oxygen.

"I cannot say…no one can".

"So be it"! Marshall said cruelly as he raised his hand to rip apart the demon.

The sound of Fionna calling out Gumball's name as he was cast aside when he dropped ammunition.

"Take care of the girl"

"Rip it out of her if you have to". The demons screeched and moaned as Fionna held her sword out to fend for herself despite her hurt shoulder and her erupted abdomen.

Marshall let out a screech and sliced the demon, quickly moving onto the others that circled Fionna like a human sacrifice.

"Step off"! Marshall screamed as he went into a frenzy, slicing every shadow in his way to Fionna. He increased his speed as he heard Fionna let out a scream as she tried to fight off her own enemies in her weakened condition.

Ben reloaded and shot everything in his path, including Marshall Lee at one point by accident. The vampire called out in pain, brushing off the salt from the burning his back as he continued to fight. The demon carcasses fell to the ground in tatters like that of a broken piñata. Marshall clutched his knees as he stood to take a breath. Ben retracted his gun back to a watch and aired himself out by the collar of his sweater. Fionna's leg's weakened as she stood up, holding onto the wall for support as she watched with guilt as her two kings recovered from that fight. Marshall's sleeve of his red flannel had ripped off and Ben's sweater was almost reduced to rags from all the violence the demons caused. Fionna slid down the wall, holding onto her shoulder as she looked at the boys with guilt in her eyes. When Marshall finally made eye contact with her he growled and stared at her with much disappointment as his anger started to die down. His rounded back straightened as he brushed his raven hair off his forehead, stuck to his skin from sweat. Fionna looked up at him apologetically and opened her mouth to say something when she was immediately silenced.

"I don't want to hear it, Fionna". He said in a low and cold tone as he reached down and scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing.

Marshall looked over his shoulder to Sweetie Pie whom he noticed was still hiding behind a rock far too small to conceal her.

"Hey kid…let's get you home". He said in a breathy voice as creature looked at Fionna in his arms and came out.

Marshall turned his back to the creature and floated towards the exit of the cave. Fionna twitched and noticed a drop of blood fall from Marshall's neck, right above his vampirism bite marks. He stared ahead, paying her jolt no attention. Prince Gumball walked beside Sweetie Pie who carried the jewel in her large pocket, unable to be seen by him. Fionna wrapped her arms around herself and pressed her cheek against Marshall's chest, feeling the muscles in his body contract. She said nothing the entire time that she allowed herself to be carried. In her mind, her guilt overcame her, which Marshall couldn't help but listen to with his powers. He felt sympathetic for Fionna, especially when he sensed silent tears to fall down her cheek for a few moments. Despite her saddened state. Marshall did not yield and remained still as he still contained anger inside of him. As they made their way to the home of Tree Stumps and Mrs. Pig, Gumball offered to return the girl while Marshall waited with Fionna still in his arms. With little to no words, the vampire agreed. Fionna watched as the loving parents of the incarnate hugged their daughter with happiness and tears of joy. As a future mother, she felt guilt lodged in her own throat. That day she had nearly executed her own child. Had Marshall and Ben not shown up, she wouldn't have had survived. Marshall continued to listen to her thoughts and immediately become concerned for the safety of the baby that might have been compromised during the fight. Fionna needed to be checked out immediately in case of miscarriage. Marshall flew the three of them back to the castle. Once they reached the entrance, Fionna struggle to get down, but was prevented by Marshall's tight grasp on her.

"Don't even think about it". He said darkly.

Fionna let out a yelp feeling her body grow light and become thrown into the air. She covered her face, fearing she would continue to fly over Marshall's shoulder and into the floor. Seconds later she realized she was still be carried. He flew with her over her shoulder as she struggled and cursed as him as Prince Gumball followed behind.

"Put me down"! Fionna yelled as Marshall showed no intention of doing so and floated into the hospital wing of the castle.

Gumball made disappointed eye contact at Fionna as she looked at him over her shoulder and demanded he help her. The prince looked away, wanting to help deep down inside. Marshall carried Fionna over to a patient's chair and glared at it angrily as Fionna continued to violently struggle. PG ran over to the two of them and stopped Marshall from doing anything until the prince took a pillow and placed it on the chair. The vampire's back muscles contracted as he will slight force threw the human girl into it as she let out a small yelp, rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell were you thinking"! Marshall screamed, blocking Fionna from escape and mounting his palms against the arms of the chair.

"Have you lost your fucking mind"!?He yelled, glaring into her blue irises irately.

As Fionna looked at his handsome and frustrated face, she noticed his eyes soften a bit despite his anger. It was as if he was hiding his fear and concern from her while he bestowed upon her a spell of hysteria and ferociousness.

Fionna felt mortified and ashamed as she looked from a deeply disturbed Marshall to a concern filled Prince Gumball. The prince looked down at her, folding his arms.

"Fionna how could you do that to us. Don't you know how much we love you and how much we love the baby you are carrying"? Prince Gumball suggested with frustration in his own eyes.

Marshall bowed his head and huffed a sigh as the room filled with silence. Fionna took hold of the vampire's cheeks, lifting his heavy head to look at her. Fionna was surprised to see a small glistening water droplet race down his cheeks. He wiped it away, leaving her clueless as to whether that was a bead of sweat or a tear.

"You're so..selfish..". Marshall whispered with a raspy voice.

Fionna looked at him appalled as if she was about to fight back with her own words.

"You almost killed our child and yourself…why? Do you hate it that much"! Marshall yelled in her face, unable to control his temper.

Fionna sat silently and then saw with her own eyes, puffiness forming in Marshall's eyes.

"I drank poison for you….This is my only child…I can't have another with you if we wanted…If you want to get rid of it FINE…but don't kill yourself in the process". Marshall reminded as a tear ran down his cheek which broke Fionna's heart.

Carefully she reached out a hand to caress him, which made him shudder as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"I'm sorry". Fionna whispered, feeling sadness form in her own eyes.

She looked for comfort in PG but to her disappoint, he also looked down at the floor, in a depressing state.

"You almost got killed…we'd never be able to see you again". Marshall said, trying to keep himself composed.

His face rested on her lap for a moment as she brushed back his back hair. She had hurt these boys greatly, more than she could've imagined. Not only had she put herself in grave danger, but also the child inside her. She realized how Marshall was right. She was selfish. It was her that wanted to keep the baby in the first place and there she was, carelessly sacrificing it. The intention crushed Marshall. When he first knew that she was keeping it, he was ecstatic and thought that they really could all be a family. After this incident. His insecurity grew as he wondered if Fionna was so unhappy that should would put herself and his child in danger with no questioned asked. That of course was never her intention, but the vampire continued to feel like his action while possessed was more of a curse than a blessing.

Fionna lifted Marshall's face from her stomach and leaned down to kiss his nose as his eyes shut and started to water again.

Before she could speak Marshall pulled Fionna into his arms, hugging her tightly. PG noticed the change of scenery and came over to the couple, waiting to be invited in. Marshall and Fionna opened their arms and allowed him in as the three of them embraced.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't think I would fail". Fionna whispered as Marshall and Ben, rested her neck in the crooks of theirs between them as they hugged her and rubbed her back, placing kisses on her.


	69. Chapter 67: Return of the King

Chapter 67: Return of the King

Dr. Prince inspected Fionna immediately after the trio returned from their encounter with the shadow slender demons. Marshall and Ben remained in the room, watching the physician perform a female pelvic ultrasound on Fionna. They watched uncomfortably as Fionna was forced to endure the internal procedure. Whenever her face would twist in discomfort or shock, Marshall would try to move forward with fury in his red eyes with the intention to relieve her. Ben stopped him a third time during the appointment, holding him back from interrupting.

"Ok Fionna, we should be able to see the baby at any moment". Dr. Prince said as he kept his eyes on the projector that revealed the inside of the human girl's womb.

"This is fucking terrible to watch, I feel like beating up the guy". Marshall whispered.

Ben glared at him and rolled his eyes. He could completely sympathize with how Marshall felt. Reading his thoughts, the dark blush of Marshall's cheeks dressed his ashy skin as Gumball thought of when he first found out Fionna was pregnant and by who's hand.

"That's it"? Fionna asked uncomfortably as she looked at the screen. Her lower abdomen was forced to endure the pressure of the probe as she lifted her body up to get a closer look.

"That's the future prince". The Doctor said with a smile as he heightened the pressure of the tool while the screen focused on the tiny creature inside of Fionna.

She didn't mind the cramping so much once she saw the baby. Instantly she felt a wave of maternal guilt wash over her as she looked to the Doctor.

"Is he ok"? Fionna asked a bit concerned as she gripped the arms of the chair slightly as if they were the only thing keeping her in her seat.

Dr. Prince looked back at the screen and examined the child. Fionna sat back with stress lines forming on her forehead. Marshall floated in the air, biting his nails as he waited for a response.

"Yup, he seems fine, healthy and happy". The Dr. replied.

Fionna sighed a breath of relief and sat back in her chair as her legs remained elevated before Dr. Prince.

Marshall wiped a bead of sweat from the side of his head with the side of his hand. PG smiled as a response to the news, grateful that no harm was coming to the child.

Dr. Prince continued to move the tool around, making Fionna squirm a little bit as the probe intruded the areas that only Marshall and PG knew of, but in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Um, DP we saw the baby's ok soo can we",

"Hang on, Fionna". He replied in a low tone as he continued to move the gadget around, causing Fionna more discomfort as the tool moved inside of her.

Marshall clutched his fist and cracked his knuckles as he watched impatiently. He leaned into PG while watching Dr. Prince as if he might attack him and beat him with the probe.

"If he doesn't take that thing out of her soon I swear to Gob I'm going to lose it and shove it up his",

"As I was saying…the child looks healthy, however I'm picking up a loud heart beat which is bizarre for a seven week old child". Dr. Prince stated cutting off Marshall's murmured rant.

Fionna and PG looked to the Doctor with uncertainty as Marshall folded his arms and looked the most puzzled.

"So what are you saying exactly? That it's got like a abnormally big heart"? Fionna asked.

PG smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Just like his mother". The Prince said, loud enough for Fionna to hear.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile, pink blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm sure it's just a malfunction with the monitor. But just to be sure I've been recording this whole operation and have taken pictures so I can do further research".

"I'm literally about to go bat shit". Marshall murmured as he impatiently thought of those pictures and videos being used for the wrong reason even though it was only for reassurance.

"Marshall, calm yourself". PG stated, worried that the vampire might offend the man who had their girls in his hands.

"Soooooo are we done"? Fionna asked, digging her fingers into the cushion of the chair, pressing her lips together.

The Doctor began to pull out the long tool. As Marshall watched, he felt oddly intimidated by the long ten-inch instrument along with a strange feeling of arousal as it was pulled out. He jumped back as the head of it came out, covered in blood.

"Oh, that's nothing, very common a little blood comes out, perfectly normal". The Doctor assured, thinking nothing of it.

Fionna laid back in the chair with her eyes closed and sealed the bare space between her legs with her thighs pressing together. Marshall's head spun a bit as he couldn't take his eyes off the bloodied tool. The room seemed to spin around him as he looked from the instrument to Fionna, who rested on the chair, appearing to be sore.

"Marshall, are you ok"? PG asked as the vampire found himself, shifting from zero gravity as his weight got heavy and forced him to quickly fall forward.

Fionna opened her eyes wide as she heard a crash and practically jumped over her seat to see the vampire had fell forward. The side of his head showed as he groaned in pain.

"Oh for goodness sake". PG said as he knelt to Marshall's level and grabbed hold of his arm.

He looked up to the Doctor who came to the aid of the prince and helped the raven haired boy to his knees. He shook his head, trying to brush off what he just saw as he groaned from the fall.

"Yo, dude, speak to me. Are you good"? Fionna asked as she crouched down to Marshall's level and lifted his chin to look into her blue eyes.

His focus was beginning to come back to him as the site of Fionna that was once tripled, reverted back to his normal state of vision.

"Yea….I'm…..solid". Marshall murmured as he looked away for a moment, being helped to his feet.

Doctor Prince was invited to stay the night after he performed the ultrasound on Fionna. He felt that it was Germaine that he remained in the castle until he solved the minor mystery of the future baby for Fionna as well as it's own safety. The night had seemed to come from nowhere. After catching site of Fionna's first yawn, PG advised her to get some rest. Assuming, the three of them would retire, he was then surprised to see Marshall decline. While the prince took Fionna to their bedchamber, Marshall made way to PG's study. With the room dimly lit and the fireplace roaring, the vampire king made his way over to one of the elegant shelves of the library. Reaching for a book of cocktails, he grasped onto the large looked hard copy and stepped back, watching the shelves spin to reveal a bar on the other side. Marshall sighed and made himself a drink, mixing the vodka unevenly into the tomato juice. His drink was more of a bloody shot that killed bloody mary. Taking it to his fangs, he sucked the red out of the drink, feeling the alcohol buzz him slightly. He huffed a groan and closed his eyes, mouthing his forearms on the counter of the bar. His mind drifted off to replay the events of that night while his shaggy black locks covered his eyes as he bowed his head in frustration. He and PG were lucky that they got to Fionna in time. She was seconds away from being another memory of his he would be forced to outlive. The thought of her becoming another deceased element of his life depressed him greatly to a point where he couldn't imagine living a moment after. The exchange between him and the shadow demon clouded his mind. They wouldn't listen to him despite his authority. As he looked up from his drink from the sound of the library door opening, he wondered if his poor attendance had compromised his authority after all.

"Can I get ya something, vampire boy". Butterscotch butter asked as she came in with a tray of finger sandwiches.

Marshall took a moment to respond. When he finally did, he found the butler at his beck and call. The tiny candy servant whistled as she lifted up the hacket of the wooden surface to get in front of the alcohol, despite her small size that made the action seem unnecessary. Marshall looked up as he become face to face with the servant as she stood on a tiny stool, ready to serve eagerly. Lifting his glass, Marshall's downcast eyes looked into her as he jingled the ice in his cut.

"Anotha one would be dope. Go a little lighter on the vodka than I did". Marshall mumbled as he looked away.

Butterscotch Butler hummed a tune as she picked up a glass and a rag and cleaned out the cup before picking up the tomatoe juice and vodka. Marshall broke himself from his angst and watched her mix the ingredients. Gently putting it in front of him. Marshall nodded to her a thankyou and lifted his glass in a toast to her as he brought his second drink to his mouth.

"Ya kno my pa always told me that if ye have a drink and you can taste the mix like a pinch of salt, yer drinking to forget but if you drinking the mix with only a saltlike pinch of alcohol, yer tryin to remember". She stated, catching Marshall's attention.

"Doesn't sound like something PG would say". Marshall corrected.

He knew that the prince had created most if not all the candy people. There was no way Butterscotch butler had a father. She was created just as peppermint maid was before she was suspected for being a trader.

Butterscotch Butler thought and tapped her fingers on the bar.

"Alright alright, you got me". She said huffing a sigh of defeat.

Marshall slightly smiled at the victory. Butterscotch Butler returned the reaction, proud of herself.

"Will ther be anyting else, my boy"? Butterscotch Butler asked.

Marshall shrugged.

"Nothin else unless you could tell me who this one is they call the Dark One is who needs to step off my title". Marshall murmured.

Butterscotch Butler thought and shrugged.

"Nope, never heard of him". She admitted as she leapt down from the stool and made her way around the bar.

"But ye kno. I never leave the castle nowadays anyway". She said as she reached into her pocket to pull something out.

"My duty nowadays is to his highness. I'm trying to stay on the man's good side as well as those close to him". She admitted as a thin red envelop met the counter of the bar and slid infront of Marshall.

He stared at it for a moment before opening his mouth to express what it was. Taking his eyes off the invitation, he darted them at the servant who admired her nails as she picked up her sampling tray.

"I'm past the whole party scene. Once you get to my age, you will be too". She said with a wink before turning her back to the vampire before he could ask another question.

He walked her scurry out of the room before he could even object and ask her more questions. Returning his attention back to the red envelope, he placed his glass down, almost breaking it against the counter. Eagerly he ripped open the letter. With skeptical eyes he noticed the wax seal in which the envelope was enclosed with. He didn't recognize it at all. A family only had a seal in the nightosphere if they were of nobility. Before even pulled out the paper he studied the mark. It looked like an orb, decorated with a swirl starting from its waxy center. Marshall tossed it on the ground and ripped the invitation out of its holder and read the golden cursive that danced on the page.

"A gala"? He whispered, reading each line over and over as if he was studying the writing.

The invitation was perfectly clear. There was a party being held in the nightosphere to honor Marshall's worst fear, a new order and leader. He punctured his lip with his fang as fear started to consume him with each word he read off the paper. He needed to know who this new ruler was and find a way to secure his, Fionna and Gumball's protection.

"Marshall, is that you"? A voice called out, making the vampire jump out of his skin, almost dropping the paper.

PG tightened his purple robe and came closer to the vampire. His crown was missing from his head and instead he wore his hair a bit messy from sleep.

"I was just", Marshall tried to say as he attempted to hide the invite.

PG was not easily fooled. He knew something was up, despite Marshall inpecibly good lying skills.

"What have you got there"? He asked coming closer to the vampire, folding his arms.

Marshall opened his mouth to object and hide the evidence, but then saw no point in trying to copy Fionna's poor life threatening decisions. He slowly took the paper from behind him and offered it to PG to read for himself. The prince took hold of it and read it word for word. Marshall watched and thought about what his reaction might be. He expected it to go into a screaming match where PG would rant about how ridiculous and dangerous this solo adventure might be and or demand that he serve as company. To Marshall's surprise, the Prince did neither. He looked at him calmly and seriously, handing it back to him.

"Are you going to go"? He asked as Marshall took the paper.

The vampire looked down at the invite and huffed a sigh, pinching the bridge between his nose.

"I don't have a choice….the baby's at risk if I don't". Marshall reminded.

PG bowed his head remembering Fionna's near death experience earlier that evening.

"What if something happens to you"?

"What if something happens to her"? Marshall counteracted, concern filling his eyes.

PG pressed his lips together as he thought.

"You need to go in disguise, you can't risk being found out. They'll kill you, this new monarch whoever they may be". PG reminded.

Marshall scoffed looking at the finely written handwriting.

"I'm already dead, I'm not scared of dying". He stated with a smirk.

PG didn't react to his humor. Instead, the Prince looked into the vampire's eyes, sadness filling them as he imaging the worst happening. Marshall's heart sank as he read the Prince's thoughts. Ben came closer to Marshall. With his arms, out, he and the vampire embraced each other. As they held one another in that moment, Marshall rested his head on the Prince's pink shoulder while he floated in the air.

"Come back to us". Ben whispered as Marshall squeezed him a little tighter.

"We're a family now. Nothing will tear us apart. That's why I need to secure that promise and do this". Marshall said as he released himself from PG.

His cold forehead touched the Prince. They stared into each other's eyes for a second. An intimate moment they hadn't shared with each other in years, then approached them. PG closed his eyes as he noticed Marshall's head move closer. Their lips pressed against each other for a few moments as PG intertwined his fingers in Marshall's hair. The vampire's grasp around the prince grew tighter as he hugged him like a cobra strangling its prey. They broke apart as they seemed to speak with only their eyes.

"You have to say goodbye to her". PG said as the two lovingly broke apart.

Marshall groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew Ben was right. If Fionna found out the next morning that he had left on some mission, she would go right after him. There was also no point in hiding it from her since the boys were in agreement when it came to showing her whole-hearted honesty to make up for their own personal scandals.

Ben headed toward the door, looking over his shoulder to see if Marshall was flying behind. The vampire picked up his glass and took the last of his drink. As he floated after the Prince, he wiped his mouth on his red flannel and hit the light once they had both exited. As they walked down the hallway, thoughts of every scenario of doom filled PG's head. He was distraught because it had seemed that the three of them would never find peace and harmony. There was always something or someone out to destroy them. It was as if the whole universe had been against them. With that said, when they were intimate with each other, it was there and then that they found peace in the world which made up for these troubling times. When they reached the bedchamber, Marshall lifted up his bowed head and watched as PG held the door open for him to enter in a gentleman like manner. The boy floated in and was followed by the prince. With his demon eyes, he could see perfectly in the dark of the bedroom and immediately spotted Fionna tossing in her bed with the covers to her shoulder. PG stood against the door for a second and watched in the dark, allowing Marshall to have his moment alone with her. Fionna groaned in her sleep and laid on her back with Marshall floating above her and the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she opened them slightly to see him. A smile pierced her mouth as she opened her arms to him, inviting him into her. She craved him and wanted to touch and hold him in her arms, where she felt the safest. Marshall submitted and fell ontop of her, mounting his weight into his legs on both sides of her. He allowed his head to rest on her chest as she ran her fingernails up and down his back and through his hair. Marshall seemed to purr in delight as he enjoyed her touch. Her fingers trailed back down his shirt and gingerly reached for the edge. The tips of her skinny appendages gently touch the skin on his back, exposed as his shirt was being bunched up. Fionna thirsty to feel his whole body. His abs against her own and his outter thighs spreading her, taking her in any position he desired. Marshall grew aroused reading her dirty thoughts and shivered feeling her skin playfully touch his back and fiddle with the back of his jeans. Marshall rolled over to the side and stopped the action, confusing Fionna as she kept her eyes on him.

"Can't tonight Fi, I have to go on official business". Marshall said, with frustration in his voice as he tried to better position the result of Fionna's touch.

Fionna rolled her eyes and pounced on Marshall's lower stomach, making a grunt come from his mouth from the unexpected joint.

"You have business, right here". Fionna said with seduction in her eyes as her hands greedily ripped open his black and red flannel.

Marshall watched with despair and dropped his head back feeling her hands all over his upper body. His hands moved up her legs and to her hips, grinding slowly against her. Fionna responded with delight and leaned her head down to Marshall's chest. Her lips met the mid region of his pecs as she slowly and gently left kissed down his chest and onto his stomach. Ben found himself intrigued by the show and made his way toward the bed to join his lovers. Fionna hungrily played with Marshall's belt, trying to release him from the restraint as if he was despite to be free. Marshall saw PG sit down on the side of the bed, looking hungrily at him. It was then he knew he wouldn't make the gala if he stuck around, despite his desperate and irritating urge to make love to both of them. Marshall sat up, gently taking Fionna's hands from pulling down his pants to reveal his aching male genitalia.

"Believe me…when I get back I'm going to fuck you till you can't see, but I really have to go Fi. It's important and it needs to happen now". Marshall pleaded, loosening his grasp on her.

Fionna looked at him extremely frustrated and disappointed herself, but complied.

"Ok, but where are you going"? She asked, curious.

"The Nightosphere".

"What? Why are you", Marshall swung his hand over her mouth, insecure about whoever may be against them in the very castle since their demon friends showed up in Aaa.

Lifting himself out from under her, he laid her down on the bed on her back. As he floated above her, he gently brushed his nose against her once affectionately, looking lovingly and seriously into her eyes.

"You just have to trust me". Marshall said as he uncovered her mouth, silencing Fionna.

The girl barely nodded as she stared into Marshall's eyes. He knew she got the message from reading her thoughts. Pleased with his work he pecked her lips and trailed his tongue and lips over her neck and chest. His cold hands lifted up her big T shirt of his that she had stolen. Fionna shivered as she watched Marshall lower his head down on her. Her heart raced as she ached for him to kiss and lick certain places on her body that were especially ignited with desire due to her pregnancy. Marshall kissed her belly, where he assumed the head of his child would be as it laid cradled in Fionna's womb. A shiver ran up her spine as his cold lips chilled her and heated her between her thighs in the same moment. Marshall looked back up to Fionna's face, pressing his forehead against hers with sincere desire for her.

"I'll come back to you…no matter what". Marshall whispered as Fionna closed her eyes and blushed, feeling his lips lock with hers one last time.

Marshall looked up from her and floated to PG. The two of them wrapped one another in a hug, planting a kiss each on one another's cheek in their deep embrace.

Fionna watched as the two of them broke away. Marshall gave her one last exchange before floating to the open window. The wind from the night air blew back the big white curtains of the room gracefully. PG turned Fionna around and pulled her down onto the bed with him, forcing her to lay on her side as he propped himself up on his arm. Marshall watched as Fionna snuggled against PG while he put the covers over their bodies. The vampire let out a slight smile and tried hard to hide his disappointment as he watched his lovers cuddle with each other without him. He gave them one last sign goodbye while they waited for him to leave. As PG pulled Fionna into himself from behind, Marshall had gone. Fionna felt butterflies feeling herself being pulled in. She shut her eyes, resting her head on the pillow as PG kissed her cheek and neck, burying the side of his face into her hair as he closed his own eyes.

Dr. Prince yawned as he sat in one of the unoccupied bedroom chambers with the ultrasound monitor hooked up, replaying the video that showed the inside of Fionna's womb. On his desk, he had a large opened book about birth of every creature in the realm while also staring at a picture of the baby, that showed color. He listened to the loud heart beat and frantically searched human babies and candy babies. The information on humans had been the least common in the encyclopedia, however Dr. Prince was determined to find an answer. As he looked at the picture he saw that the baby was red which indicated that it was a demon hybrid, however, one part of it looked more pink. It's left arm, farthest away was a different color. The site confused the doctor, forcing him to rest his head on the desk until finally, a theory came to mind. With quickened pace, he jotted down a formula, measuring the arm in comparison to the other to find that it was smaller.

"It can't be". He whispered, dedicated to his work.

Placing giant headphones on his head, the doctor played by the audio of the ultra sound and studied the video carefully to listen to anything out of place. Distracted by his possibly discovery, the doctor couldn't even hear the door to his bedroom open, allowing a dark silhouette, approximately his size to enter. He gasped, making the dark shape froze for a second. Mumbling to himself the doctor continued to write down equations and measured the picture and image on the screen before him. He had discovered something marvelous just by hearing one slight heartbeat out of place.

"Oh my goodness, I need to tell the Prince and Princess". Dr. Prince said as he threw his headphones and stood up from his chair.

Eagerly he collected his handfuls of data scrolls and clutched them like his life had depended on it. Excited by his find, he turned around to leave and was stopped and shocked by the image he saw.

"No that's quite alright, I'll go tell them for you". The silhouette said as he came into the light.

Dr. prince dropped his work as he stared at the man who resembled him in every way.

"Who…who are you"? The frightened Dr. asked staring at the figure who looked at him with cruel, treacherous eyes.

The figure scoffed at the question.

"Who am I you ask? Why I'm Dr. Prince and you…you are an imposter…King of Ooo". The look alike said as the real Dr. Prince was taken aback and furious.

"You won't get away with this". The good Dr, said as he stood his ground.

Koo smirked to him in his costume. He looked like an evil twin of the physician in every way.

"Is that any way to talk to your new king"? Koo asked sinisterly as he reached into his lab coat to pull out a remote.

Dr. Prince watched as his free finger on his other hand pressed the only button sitting in the middle that would alert the banana guards within seconds.


	70. Chapter 68: The Con Man

Chapter 68:

"Oh it was a tragic day when I fought that nasty scorpion with my two hands and bested the beast but then fell ill to its treacherous sting", Koo dramatically explained as he and his colleague walked down the hall.

"Yo KOO, it's called Scorpio, you don't get the disease by being stung by a scorpion". Toronto said as he flipped through Dr. Prince's clipboard with fake medical evidence.

"Right right, I knew that I'm just getting into character, Toronto". Koo stated proudly as Toronto noticed his healthy looking walk and gleeful expression.

"Hey, also, actually look sick. Scorpio is a fatal disease". Toronto reminded.

KOO chuckled and patted his partner on the back.

"Not as fatal as my first order if this plan works". He replied with arrogance as Toronto adjusted his fake glasses.

Fionna and PG spent the morning in the lab, engineering edible cures for the local farmers around the kingdom.

"Soooo…this is like some kind of common cold is what you are saying"? Fionna asked as she rested her elbows on the counter as PG mixed beakers together.

"Precisely. It's just low blood sugar, but with these chemically engineered frosted macaroons, the children and their parents should be feeling better in no time". The Prince said as he poured the mixtures into a bowl of frosting.

"Would you mind stirring that"? PG asked, scooting the bowl to Fionna as he rolled up his lab coat sleeved and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Fionna took hold of the spoon and stirred the mixture, struggling a bit with its thick consistency.

"Remember to soften the mixture as best as you can, remember",

"Baking is a science", the two of them said together as Fionna rolled her eyes.

PG smirked to her, aware of her mockery as she looked to him with a side smile curling her lips. Fionna pushed the bowl to the Prince as he lifted it and carefully cascaded the frosting over the pastry elegantly. After getting the last of the mixture onto the edibles he brushed his hands off, lifting the goggles from his eyes that caused the bridge of his nose and underside of his eyes to sweat.

"Alright, let's get these in". PG said as he picked up the tray.

Fionna ran ahead to the giant oven that once healed flame prince and opened the door of it. As she reached for the handle with her hands covered with oven mits, she felt a sense of nostalgia as she touched the heated machine. As she thought more about him, opening the contraption, she also remembered her last encounter with him. He had been so condescending to her and cruel. Although she had been hurt the most when she was denied a wedding invite, her last encounter with the fire prince hurt her the most. PG noticed her silent and solemn behavior as he put in the pastries and adjusted the heat on the oven. Fionna kicked the door closed with her foot and took off her mits, looking down at them for a moment. PG smiled and took the googles.

"In case you ever wondered what school was like for your people, this was pretty much home economics and chemistry mixed". PG joked as he brushed his hair back with his hand.

Fionna shrugged and took off her mits.

"I don't know dude, the thought of learning the same subject every day seems like it would get boring, I mean there's no action or anything". Fionna stated, tossing the mits on the table.

PG shrugged in somewhat agreement as he stuffed his hands into his labcoat as he drew a few slow footsteps closer to her. Fionna blushed as she watched PG come closer to her. His eyes watched her as if specifically targeting her. His hands reached from his pockets and immediately grabbed onto Fionna's tiny waist. She let out a yelp, surprised by the jesture as she found herself lifted into the air and placed on the cold counter with her legs dangling off the side. PG gently ran his hands over her hips and thighs, locking himself between her legs, his face inches from Fionna's neck.

"I can think of a subject that has plenty of action". He purred as his fingers lightly caressed and squeezed her thigh.

Fionna's heart pounded as she ran her hands over PG's shoulders. Shivers ran up her spine as she noticed his face inch closer to her exposed neck.

"Oh yea, like what"? Fionna asked as she jumped a bit, feeling PG grabbed her backside and pull her to the edge of the counter.

His body shifted against the edge, spreading her thighs a little more so that his waist was at her lower abdomen.

"Anatomy". He teased as his turned his head to the side and planted his lips on Fionna's exposed neck, forcing goosebumps to form around her neck and shoulders.

Fionna shut her eyes and grabbed the collar of PG's labcoat as his hands teased and grabbed her inner and outter thighs.

"What if someone comes in"? Fionna said in between gasps and moans as PG's mouth kissed and sucked her sensitive spots without any self control.

The prince moved up to her ear with his lips never parting from her skin until he reached her canal.

"We will just tell me we were…engaging in some physical education". He breathed into her ear, trickling his fingers up her skirt like a spider.

Fionna's head spun with desire. Turning her head to the side to allow PG to eagerly continue teasing her exposed area, she noticed the batter that was once filled with frosting. There wasn't any time for this unless they wanted to forget the curable pastries were cooking. The responsibility haunted and annoyed Fionna, especially because PG seemed to have forgotten himself.

"Sounds like a lot of work, especially physical education". Fionna said as she gently pushed away the bowl without it being of any concern to PG.

He let out a low chuckle and nibbled her skin, forcing Fionna to sigh in bliss and rolled her head back.

"You better be a good student then". He teased, as his hand snaked to her back, pulling her chest into his chin.

He rested his jaw on her breasts as his free hand reached for the neckline of her shirt.

"What do you have for a lesson plan for PE"? Fionna asked allowing her body to be explored at the hands of her husband.

PG looked up from Fionna's neck and looked at her with pure lust and haze in his purple eyes.

"Lots of cardio". He said seductively, his eyes glaring as her as if he was pulling everything off her with his eyes.

Fionna smirked as PG leaned his face back into her neck.

"I should get warmed up then". Fionna said.

Her body shifted away from PG. Her once trapped thighs lifted into the air and swiftly were lifted to the side. PG stayed put as he was shocked by her escape as she stood on the counter looking down at him. Tossing the googles off her head, he lunged at her and grabbed her by the leg as she was about to escape. Fionna let out a surprised yelp and felt herself dangerously pulled off the counter. Her stomach hit PG's shoulder as he trapped her in his arms, pulling her completely off the counter and holding up her as she struggled and the two laughed.

"No way in hell you're getting extra credit now". PG joked as Fionna's struggle allowed her to be released, only then to be picked up by the waist, back to chest with PG.

He grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.

The doors of the lab opened as the prince and Fionna were seen being playful as Fionna's hat fell off, allowing her blonde hair to thrash as she struggled spewing some yelps and slurs while PG kept his hold on her, swinging her off the ground from escaping again.

"Ahem". Koo interrupted as the two looked up from their moment with blush coating their cheeks.

PG let go of Fionna, careful not to let her fall on her face as he placed her down carefully. His eyes hardened seconds later as he moved towards the two of them

"I thought I told you to never return here, guards"! PG called out as Koo peacefully objected.

"Your highness I'm not here to cause you any harm I'm here because I', KOO's eyes bulged out as a spasm of coughs interrupted his speech and made him body fall forward slightly".

Prince Gumball looked puzzled as he watched the King go into a coughing fit, pulling out a tissue to his mouth as he coughed into it.

The Prince's eyes then connected with Dr. Prince.

"Doctor Prince, what's the meaning of this. Why are you here with this half wit"? He questioned venomously.

"It appears that KOO is not in good health". The false Dr. Prince explained as he looked morbidly at the prince.

"He seemed fine the other day when he tried to steal the crown from my wife and I". Prince Gumball pointed out, crossing his arms.

Toronto kept calm and handed his clipboard to the prince. This was going well for the two con artists. It was the perfect time to scam the prince since Marshall had been out of sight all morning and afternoon.

"See for yourself". Dr. Prince said as Prince Gumball snatched the board.

He reached into his tunic pocket and grabbed his reading glasses as Koo stepped away and continued to cough.

The sound of the oven timer went off, reminding the Prince of his homemade remedy.

"Fionna could you", Prince Gumball asked without turning his attention away from the clipboard.

The human glared at KOO who continued to cough up a storm and then went to retrive the pastries. Fearful that the girl was onto him, KOO turned his back to the prince as he carefully read and clipboard and carefully pulled out a sharp pin hidden in his tissue.

"It says here that he has Scorpio, why should I believe he's actually sick"? Prince Gumball questioned, tilting his glasses downward to look at the Doctor.

"You don't have to my lord…I am the last person you should show sympathy for". Koo said weakly as he turned around and coughed some more in his tissue.

Fionna closed the oven door with her back and walked the scene from afar.

Pulling the tissue from his mouth, Prince Gumball then saw with his own eyes, the appearance of would be KOO's blood. Instead of red like Fionna's or dark purple like his own, the waxy monarch destroyed the tissue he was coughing into with a dark brown liquid that came from his ailing body. The Prince looked surprised as he noticed the evidence and held the clipboard in his hand.

Doctor Prince leaned into Prince Gumball's ear.

"Between you and me your majesty, he has less time to live than I originally told him so I think it's best that we offer him his last wish". Dr. Prince said as PG looked like he was insane.

"Last wish"? He repeated.

Flipping through his clipboard to the last page, he revealed a form for the program. The most terminally ill in the kingdom were given a request for the prince to fulfill for them. Mostly it was for sick children, but sometimes Prince Gumball would find himself granting wishes to the elderly. He had forgotten until now that he established this program since it had been a few years since someone developed Scorpio and or if they did, he didn't know.

Prince Gumball grabbed the form with the clipboard still attached to it and looked from Dr. Prince gravely and then to KOO.

"You do realize that I do not have to agree to this". Prince Gumball stated firmly as he glared at the King.

KOO's eyes went downcast as he walked toward the counter slowly. Fionna put the pastries down and came to the side of Prince Gumball. He kept his eyes on the con king regardless of his wife's coming to his side.

"No I suppose you are right". KOO said as he rested his elbows on the counter and huffed a sigh.

"Why should someone like me who has tried to destroy your marriage and right to rule in terrible brilliant ways be allowed such a favor from you". He said as he coughed again into his tissue.

His body seemed to shake from his body spasm and a moment later, he let out a moan of pain and allowed his body to fall off to the side. PG and Fionna watched with concern as the KOO disappeared from their sight for a brief moment only to fall behind the counter. Immediately Ben and Fionna raced to help him, followed by Dr. Prince. Quickly before they could retrieve him, Koo grasped a pair of scissors in his coat pocket and partially snipped a piece of his hair from the back of his head. Fionna and PG were too late to discover his tool and were stunned and bewildered to see the yellow man, curled up in a ball, shaking from cold and illness. Fionna looked to PG unsure. Cake hadn't been by her side that whole day, however Fionna could almost hear her say to her that something wasn't right. With the help of Doctor Prince, Gumball helped KOO up. The two men pulled him to his feet and helped him onto a counter stool to breathe heavily and weakly.

"Oh what's the use of groveling to you anyway? Maybe I desserve to die this slow and terrible death. I can feel myself falling apart every day. Soon I'll be nothing". Koo complained gloomly as he scratched the back of his head.

Pulling his hand from behind his head to reveal a chunk of his hair became intertwined with his fingers, to reveal that his hair was falling out. The man looked shocked and shattered as he covered his face from distress. PG's eyes softened as her pinched the bridge between his nose. To him he saw a very sad man made from someone who wanted to destroy his happiness and kingdom. To discredit such a sight and turn him away would reflect poorly on his loyalty to his citizens, no matter how rogue they were.

"What is your wish"? Prince Gumball asked in a low tone, disgusted with himself to allow this.

Fionna looked appauled that he was going along with this charade. She wanted to call out KOO more than anyone. The man had almost cost them their child. Yet, despite her anger, she had no proof and more importantly, no Marshall at the moment.

KOO wiped his sweaty forehead with the same bloodied tissue he had been using.

"My, my…I'm not sure….I can't ask for myself so I not sure what to ask for. What would a dying man ask for? What has been my aspiration"? KOO sheepishly asked himself as he continued to play up the hoax.

"Mhm, you know there was one thing I have always wanted to do…it's something that would've made my dear old mom and dad so very proud". KOO said as he daydreamed.

PG folded his arms and listened.

"I want to be King for a day, even half a day would surfice this dying heart and mind of mine". KOO dramatically explained, clutching his chest in defeat.

"Done". Prince Gumball said.

The King looked up from the counter, a little surprised of the immediate reaction.

"Really"? He asked.

Fionna's mouth dropped listening to this. Running to PG's side, she yanked at his arm to get his attention as the prince continued to stare at the ill man.

"Dude, no you can't he",

PG hushed Fionna and uncrossed his arms. His hands enclosed around hers, caressing the top of one gently.

"KOO. I'll allow you to be crowned king for half a day".

KOO's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh goodie this is marvelous news". He said, looking to Dr. Prince who coughed himself to remind KOO to stay in character.

The emotion reverted back to its previous state as KOO made himself heave over and cough again.

"As the prince of the candy kingdom, I have one condition, however". Ben interjected.

"Oh course my sweet prince. It is your crib after all". The yellow man stated.

Ben looked to Fionna seriously. With his eyes, he seemed to apologize to her for agreeing to this request.

He was trapped in this request. It was his own decree to allow such a privilege to exist. It solely existed to express his care and loyalty to his subjects. Since KOO had been living in his kingdom and had been paying taxes, he was eligible. It was probable that if he went back on his word and denied KOO this wish, his people would question his authority. To him, he thought that even if KOO died, there was a chance that he could have followers in the kingdom who would stand up for him.

"No harm must come to my wife nor me while you are King". PG demanded.

KOO nodded with sympathy.

"Oh course, your majesty. Protecting your loved ones is indeed a wonderful trait to have". KOO said, stroking the ego of the prince.

Carefully getting off the stool to continue to fake the appearance of being sick, KOO shook as he knelt with one knee at Fionna's feet and took her free hand in his.

"No harm will come to you by my order, princess". KOO said, bowing his head to the girl.

As Fionna stared down at KOO, she yearned for Marshall to be here to stop PG from this agreement. She found herself trapped in this con man's scam. As she stood there, defenseless as PG, KOO had tightly crossed his fingers behind his back as he promised her safety.

Author's Note:

Hello everyone. Just wanted to clear up a couple things in case any of you had questions about this chapter. First of all, KOO isn't actually sick. This is a ploy to get the kingdom. Scorpio is a disease a lot like cancer. It's basically the same type of illness as you can see, KOO and Toronto have devised this whole plot. During the chapter KOO pricks his mouth with a pin to draw blood and he cuts his hair to make it look like he's losing it. Also Dr. Prince isn't really Dr. Prince. It's Toronto is one of Ice Queen's costumes. You'll see what happened to the real Dr. Prince later. Gumball believes KOO mostly because Dr. Prince (Or Toronto in disguise) is his confidant( Dr. Prince is the only one in Aaa beside the trio and KOO that knows that Fionna is pregnant with Marshall's child). After seeing the fake evidence PG has no choice but to comply because he knows if he doesn't, then the citizens of his kingdom might think poorly of him. Marshall will be showing up in the next chapter and what he will find in the Nightosphere is worse than he could've imagine.


	71. Chapter 69: The New Order

Chapter 69: The New order

The red atmosphere of the hellish realm known as the Nightosphere was peacefully. On any other day, Marshall would have shown up at the place he once knew to be home with wide eyes at the changes the site had endured.

"Ah hell no". Marshall muttered as he stepped out of his self made portal to the nightosphere and immediately saw a poster that emphasized his full name as well as a portrayal of his face. Immediately flying over to the sign, taped to the side of the brick building, he could've cared less who saw or recognized him. He found it unlikely that anyone would approach him in the first place as he stared at the illustration with distain.

"My hair looks like shit. What blind idiot depicted me this way". Marshall complained, irritated by the poor portrayal instead of being fearful of his mug shot.

"Wanted, gentle souls to be distributed for reward, order of qui in tenebris". Marshall read out loud.

Lowering the paper from his face, Marshall repeated the last words of the page in his head.

"Qui in tenebris". Marshall mouthed as he thought.

He had studied latin for many years and found his translation of the word to be foggy.

"Dark….dark entity…dark….superior"? He questioned as his head started to hurt.

"Get your gala masks right here. Look your sharpest at the Gala De Qui In Tenebris, or for those of you who don't speak latin, the Dark One's Gala"! A short and stout circular demon advertised as he stood by his cart of masquerade mask.

Marshall watched as the salesman hold up his product, trying to promote them while demons walked by him in the streets that Marshall noticed to be reconstructed to black bricks instead of roads of lava pot holes. As he hid in the alley way, he couldn't help but notice all the modern changes of the realm. There were house and shops neatly built next to one another. Some towering in size, while others were stout and home. Store keepers swept their entrances happily and nightosphere demons seems to behave less like monsters and more like citizens of the candy kingdom. The vampire was suspicious of these changes. The whole place seemed to have transformed completely while there was no one in power after the war, or so he thought. This place that he once knew as a realm of fire, ash and suffering seemed more like an actual civilization. The air still smelled of sulfur and the sky was brilliantly filled with silver stars, glowing in the light of a crimson and black sky, however the atmosphere itself seemed less menacing as if the demons were happy. The gala was crucial for him to go to. It pleased him that the realm seemed to be doing spectacular. This meant that while he was absent, the place had prospered. The demons seemed to get along happily as they walked the streets and shopped and or entered their home.

Far beyond the village was the castle from which his mother had built years ago. It was essentially her old place of business but also the place where she threw her own corporate or corrupt galas as she would call them. Marshall had only lived with her for a short while before moving out. At one point in his life, he was prepared to take over the business that had transformed itself into a monarchy that Hannah Abadeer managed and ruled herself as the vampire kings mother. Marshall was very curious about who this new ruler called the dark one was. His sole purpose for coming to the Nightosphere was to protect Fionna and the baby from any potential harm. If he had to strict a contract with this new leader, he would. His first initial plan was to get into the castle without being recognized. While in the Nightosphere, Marshall used his demon forms outside his home to promote fear in the citizens. Not many knew what his boyish demon self truly looked like. The depiction of him in the mug shot was the closest thing that they to recognition which told Marshall that the castle staff must've been the ones to portray him. Keeping this in mind, he was fearful of entering his old home and he started to think hard as he thought of a way to sneak in.

"Hey son, you look like a strapping young fellow can I interest you in a mask"? The old salesman said, spotting Marshall behind the brick building.

The vampire sighed and reached into his back pocket pulling out a pair of sunglasses. Concerned about being spotted despite the unlikelyhood, he put on the shades and floated towards the salesman.

"Unless you got one that can change my appearance completely so I don't run into some unwanted peeps, I aint cashin out". The vampire said crossing his arms.

With a satisfied smile, the small demon shut his eyes with delight.

"Trying to avoid an ex-girlfriend I see".

Marshall was taken aback by the assumption and lowered his shades onto his nose.

"What? No man, I",

"I see, I see…you are trying to catch some new fish in your pond. I get it get, I remember when I was a thousand years old…man I was a frisky fella". The salesman said reminiscing as he chuckled and blushed.

"Look, bro. I really don't got time". Marshall said moving his eyes side to side to keep his guard up.

"I need a dope mask to disguise me so can you help me out or nah". Marshall asked, growing a little impatient.

The strike of the newly installed town clock, made Marshall jumped as he noticed he was even more behind schedule than he thought. The saleman thought to himself for a moment, stroking his chin as Marshall glared at him with impatience.

"Mhmm yea…here you go". The sales man said, picking up the black mask and throwing it at the boy.

Marshall caught it with one hand and opened his mouth to rant about the time wasted, but saved his energy.

"How much"? Marshall asked.

"Three souls of orphaned children". The salesman replied immediately.

Marshall's jaw almost hit the ground as he wiped off his glasses.

"What?! Are you seri",

"Tell you what, you seem like a respectable sinister fellow. I'll throw in the mask for free if you buy a suit from my shop and yes we take credit". The saleman said happily, as he presented his store behind him.

Marshall studied the sign

"Gloomingdale's….great for any formal event, especially funerals". Marshall read aloud.

"Came up with the name and slogan myself". The demon said proudly.

Marshall pinched his red and black flannel and realized that he wasn't truly dressed for a gala. He needed to blend into the crowd while in his own home.

"Give me your best suit and make the tie red". Marshall said as he reached into his back pocket and tossed to the salesman a small bottle of a crimson and thick looking substance.

The saleman studied it and looked to Marshall dispeased.

"What is this? I will have to charge much more than this puny thing". The demon stated, studying the bottle.

"It's human blood". Marshall stated as the saleman almost dropped the vial in shock as if it were electrocuting him.

"Hu..human blood"? He asked amazing with awe and wonder as he stared at Marshall like he was a God.

"Give me your best suit". Marshall replied folding his arms, grateful that he had stolen a vial of his mortal blood from the lab before leaving Fionna and Ben

Twenty minutes later, Marshall watched himself fixing a red tie around his neck. The back of his jacket trailed down to just above the back of his knees like a cape. His new look brought back memories of his life in the nightosphere that seemed like a distant memory. Everything before Fionna seemed dark and unpleasant to him. For a long time he blamed Gumball for his unhappiness when it really wasn't him at all that destroyed them..it was Ashley.

"You're looking sharp kid, don't forget the mask". The clerk said as he handed Marshall the last piece of the disguise.

He took it immediately and as he stared in the mirror, he placed it on his nose and felt it press onto his skin like a live creature. The sensation shocked him at first. The first initial fear was nothing compared to what he saw next. He watched with curiosity and intrigue as his long black hair seemed to pull at the roots of his head. He scrunted one eye and continued to watch, almost mesmerized as the tightness of his hair wrapped itself in a low bob and started to sprout from the top, the color of dark brown. Marshall pressed his lips together, trying not to hiss to blow his cover as he watched his eyes turn yellow and his nose grow a little pointier. Marshall stood in front of the mirror and studied his new look. It was impossible for him to recognize himself. It was time. Valuable minutes were ticking away since the strike of the clock. Floating away from the mirrors Marshall let out a small wave to the man and nodded goodbye to him.

"Go and get her tiger, or all of them, or however you crazy kids mess around these days". The salesman called out as Marshall rolled his eyes and excited the shop. Moments after Marshall left, the shopkeeper massaged his chin and pondered.

"Mhmm…maybe I should've sold him an air freshener too". The salesman thought to himself, holding up a pine scented ornament.

There was a short line at the entrance of the Gala. Marshall swallowed hard and approached his spot in line, pulling out his invitation. The invite had no name on it, but still, Marshall was skeptical.

"Take him away"! Marshall's stomach dropped as he looked up from his invite, ready to burst into one of his demonic forms and take down anyone ready to grab him. His mouth opened to release a hiss but then muted himself as he watched the man in front of him become restrained.

"No, please.. I promise. It's a real invite from my second wife's third uncle". The slender looking demon explained with a crack him his voice.

"We have no tolerance for uninvited guests, to the stakes with him"! The tall and harsh looking guard commanded as the forging demon struggled by the arms of two other similar looking and buff guards.

Marshall's mouth felt extremely dry as he watched the creature call out in pleas and continue to struggle. A bead of sweat raced down Marshall's neck as he heard himself become called. Handing the invite to the guard, the demon studied the paper. His long sharp tongue extended as he flicked it over the gold wording and tasting it in his mouth. Marshall tried not to stare at the demon guard and instead tried to calm himself.

"Name". The guard questioned.

Marshall pressed his lips together blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Butterscotch Butler". He recplied.

The guard glared at the boy as if he was skeptical. Marshall had a feeling that the strange interaction the demon had by licking the invite must've informed him of who the true guest was.

"You don't look like a candy". The guard stated as he drew closer to Marshall to intimidate him. His eyes were like blue wild flames that seem to flick from orange to navy.

Concerned about a potential fate, Marshall never took a second not to answer. He was surprised by his inability to keep it together this one time since he had a talent for weasling his way out of certain situations. Keeping his composure, he looked the demon straight in the eye and with a serious and calm tone he spoke.

"I have diabetes". Marshall stated, allowing himself to let out a cough.

He felt the cold eyes of the demon stare down at him, it's horns seemed to lower and cast a shadow over its dark red face like a bull ready to charge.

"Sorry to hear that, go on in". The guard said.

Marshall had to conjure up all the strength in his body not to drop his jaw or show any form of amusement from that blatent lie. Happily the guard handed him his invite with a smile on his face. As Marshall walked past him, he could hear the demon call out in his more form fitting harsh tone as he allowed the next guest to approach him. Taking a sigh of relief Marshall stared at the invite for a moment, stopping in the halls.

"Come on, man. Pull it together…this is your house". He said to himself as he looked side to side, placing the invite deep into his coat pocket.

The hallway leading to the actual gala looked empty and dark. As Marshall started to pace forward towards the sounds of Victorian music as well as laughter and babbling from guest, he started to find that he no longer recognized his home at all. It had been transformed, just like that of the streets of the Nightosphere.

"Whoa". He stated as he walked through the large golden archway that led him into the party filled with the sounds of instruments and hundreds of voices.

He kept to himself as he walked in, careful to be inconspicuous. Nothing in the Nightosphere seemed familiar to Marshall, except for the gala. It had been the life he had chosen to give up. Keeping his title, he escaped this world of elites and politics. It bored him and kept him confined to only one realm. As Marshall stood off by the side, he watched the elite demons drink, talk and dance with each other. What differentiated the people before Marshall compared to the demons in the village was simply their status. Their skin and features resembled Marshall and Hannah Abadeer. Had Fionna been there with them, Marshall believed that she would mistake them for humans despite their demonic features. The elites were never known to live in Hannah's Nightosphere. They were bound by their own rules and only engaged with Hannah for matters of business and politics. Annually his mom would have these galas and once he reached a certain age, she thought it was in his best interest to settle down. It was the main reason for his settlement in Aaa, which he never regretted. After being bite by the ancient vampires, Marshall left the court and he hadn't returned consciously until that very moment as he stood alone and out of sight.

"Would you care for some refreshment sir". A butler asked, awakening Marshall from his walk down memory lane.

"Sure". He muttered as he took a glass from the golden tray.

As he took the glass of red licquid, he stared at it for a moment. It reminded him of the glass he almost shared with Fionna at the wedding. He missed both her and Ben greatly and hoped they were safe without him. A tightenting of his stomach occurred as he worried silently. Thinking of the worse case scenario, he brought his lips to the glass and without even thinking, her bared his fangs, sucking the red from the glass. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Franctically looking around he feared he was spotted as he put the glass down.

"Very good disguise, Marshall. I didn't even recognize you at first". A female voice said off to the side of Marshall.

Chills ran up his spine as he refused to look at the familiar face.

"I don't know what you are talking about miss, you must have me mistaken for someone else". Marshall stated, changing his voice to the best of his ability.

The petite and young looking demon girl chucked as she came closer to the vampire. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulder, ending at her collarbone in curls just above her strapless pale orange gown that swept across the marble floor.

"I didn't need to see you dip your fangs in your glass to know who you were. You're just lucky it was me and not….the others". The girl said with a coy smirk that Marshall allowed him to catch sight of.

The music was brought up a bit more in tempo as the young demon gracefully held out her hand to Marshall.

"Would you accompany me, your majesty"? She said with strange intention in her eyes that Marshall recognized as suspicious.

Turning his body towards her, he took the girls hand. Never in a thousand years would he assume that he would see his mothers arranged marriage for him at this gala. She wasn't quite an Ashley, but Castella had her own source of power and that was her family place in the elites and in the court of the Nightosphere. Marshall allowed himself to be led by the girl. Her dress flowed behind her like water as the two of them walked onto the dance floor to join the other couples enjoying each other and the music around them. Castella and Marshall greeted each other with a bow and curtsy and place their hands on each other to begin. Castella began to lead, an act Marshall always hated. He never had any intention of being her submissive, especially bound by marriage. His hand gripped onto her waist and elevated arm in position in attempt to intimidate her. Castella glared at Marshall with sinister delight, unaffected by his distain to be in this position. As they waltz, Marshall tried desperately to read the girl's mind, but to his disappointment, he couldn't. She looked at him as if she knew his intention and was entertained by his attempt to get inside her head.

"It's no use trying, I've done some studying. Knowing weakness is power". Castella gloated. Her father was the prime minister of the court and her mother a courtier who had passed before Marshall's engagement to her daughter.

The vampire kept quiet as the two waltz together in sync.

"You know, whenever we danced together in the past, we would have a lot of onlookers".

Marshall wasn't amused at all. He was unable to walk away, fearful that if he had, he'd never know how his disguise had failed. Castella was right, rather she recognize him than someone else who could expose him.

"People used to say that we were made for each other just by the way we moved when there was music around us". Castella said as Marshall spun her, bringing her back into his arms along with memories that made his stomach turn.

"I wasn't made for anybody sweetheart. I had a lot more hearts to break after yours". Marshall said cruelly with a smirk.

Castella lifted an eyebrow to him.

"Oh get over yourself Marshall Lee, I never liked you to begin this. Our whole engagement was a political move to keep you in the Nightosphere and to marry me off to the highest elite which unfortunately was you". She said coldly.

Marshall pressed his lips together.

"How did you know it was me"?

"I'd recognize that smell anywhere even in its attempt to be covered up by a mortal stench". She said with disgust, making Marshall's grip on her get tighter.

Castella noticed the change and found herself to be almost aroused by his roughness.

"So the real question is, why are you here Marshall, are you still whoring around"? She mocked as Marshall spun her out and pulled her into him harshly so that his lips were close to her ear.

"I'm here for business not pleasure". He muttered, turning her out and bringing her chest to chest with him as the dance continued.

Castella found her chest pressed against Marshall's. His lips were angled away from hers as he felt his stomach dropping just from dancing with the demon.

"What a shame, the ladies in this room with be so distraught". Castella said. Her hand glided slowly over Marshall's arm, caressing it.

Catching a sense of what she was doing, he glared at her to mentally hiss at her without doing the action himself. The pursing of his lips and darting of his eyes told her right away that he didn't want her to touch him.

"You need me, Marshall. You know if they find out who you are they'll kill you, right"? She said slyly as her amber eyes grew dark.

"First I need to know who "they" are". Marshall stated. The music halted when the sound of clapping began, breaking Castella's gaze on Marshall as she looked over her should while her hand was still interlocked in his and her palm remain rested on his shoulder.

The vampire stood mouth open with surprise and confusion filling his red irises.

"Looks like you're about to". Castella said as the cheers and glass raises continued while a tall dark figure, made its way onto the stage at the bottom of the long red draped staircase, where a large podium stood.

Its cape trailed behind it as it moved to the microphone while its dark cloak slid across the floor like a slug. As it approached the microphone, Marshall almost had to lower his mask to get a better look as he broke away from Castella and stepped ahead of her to watch the new leader of the nightosphere wave and blow kisses to the hundreds of the elite demons in the crowd.

"Peppermint maid"?! Marshall said out loud and to himself as he could not take his eyes away from the white and red stripped candy person standing above him.

He remained in shock among the other elites who praised her as if she were a goddess


	72. Chapter 70: The Dark One

Chapter 70: The Dark One

As Marshall stood in the crowd of cheering and clapping elites, he remembered faintly how it came to be that Gumball's servant was now the Lord of Evil. Before the war, Gumball recruited Butterscotch Butler after discovering that Peppermint maid had ties to the Lich. Marshall looked away, ashamed by his foolishness. It was no wonder that he was stripped of his title since he hadn't taken over the Nightosphere once Hannah was destroyed. The system needed a ruler and there she was, standing before Marshall, adored more than he ever was. Peppermint Maid patted the air to ease the sounds of clapping and cheering from her guest. After tapping the microphone a couple times, the striped candy straightened her voice and looked out to the crowd.

"I want to thank all you my loyal subjects for coming to this gala to celebrate and promote a new order, a renaissance and a new empire. We are here because we have faced a terrible patch in our immortal lives where we allowed a family to rule over this realm for much longer than they should've. I of course and referring to the deceitful dynasty of the Abadeers". Peppermint Maid recalled as sounds of boos and growling almost shook the room.

Marshall looked around a bit mortified by the response of his people. Castella looked over to Marshall to notice the stress and frustration lining his disguised face, almost feeling sorry for her fake fiancé.

"But now that we are will unite as the realm. In a way…we have to thank Hannah Abadeer and her half pale blood spawn".

Marshall fist clenched. In the Nightosphere, the degrading term for human was known as Pale Blood since human blood was lighter than demon blood. It was a name Marshall had been called most of his life behind his back and it was a term associated with his right to rule the Nightosphere. Another reason he left the realm in the first place was because he wasn't respected unless he resorted to violence, which he grew tired of doing after a thousand years to prove his worth.

Peppermint maid continued. "This realm needed a real ruler, not a business man and certainly not a demon punk kid who makes a deal with a witch to become _human_ for a filthy mortal whore"! Peppermint Maid mocked as the crowd clapped and laughed at the misfortune of Marshall.

The vampire bowed his head. They almost deserved to be laughing at him. He let his guard down to be with Fionna and because of that, the Lich was risen, a war came about between Ooo and the Nightosphere and worst of all, Marshall no longer held power in his own home.

"Now with all joking aside….there is a matter that could affect our new order that we must deal with carefully".

Marshall's heart sank. He knew what Peppermint Maid was addressing and he feared any advance to be taken against him and his family.

"It has come to my attention that Marshall has impregnated the princess and future queen of the candy kingdom, Fionna Mertins, the human. Breeding with humans was certainly something Marshall Lee inherited from his mother and with that said…we need to prevent another reckless monarch from entering our realm. That boy has done nothing but abandon his title. He's raised the elite demon taxes to fund his war, took lives from your families, and revived the lich, allowing him control of all the realm of Ooo and most of the Nightosphere. What can you expect though? The entire race of Human is and has always been a corrupt and irrational breed of vermin. It's no wonder they went extinct for the most part. Our King was a mix of that race and look what he's done? Is that the kind of king you want to have to endure again"?! Peppermint Butler called out as the room erupted in calls of disapproval and ranting.

Castella looked over to Marshall, with a small smirk curling her lips.

"Should've used protection, Marshall". She said as the vampire shot her a cold venomous glare, subtly as possible.

Shout outs in the crowd filled the air as demons asked one another what they should do about this.

"Now now, everyone. I know there in concern about the unborn half-paleblood but don't worry because I have a plan to protect our realm and destroy the Abadeer family"

The Elites clutched their glasses with frustration and anger that fueled their bodies at the thought of another potential Marshall Lee. Peppermint Maid reached into her cloak pocket and seemed to pull out a scroll. Marshall watched curiously.

"Years ago before Marshall Abandoned the Nightosphere for Aaa, he came back one year later and had the court sign this order stating that demons are allowed to reside in Aaa, but they cannot cause harm unless their residencies, including non-man made facilities such as caves and forests are threatened. This order is now", Peppermint Maid proclaimed as the scroll was bathed in flames by her hand, which made the crowd cheer and clap.

Marshall gasped in fear. The contract was the one order he made to protect the two realms from war, ironically.

"I will not rest until I see him captured and in our clutches. And then my people we will get out revenge". The crowd seemed to rave even more with each word Peppermint Maid said. Marshall looked around the sea of demons and tried not to glare at each one.

"I will see to it that his filthy spawn is terminated and that his lover from which it came becomes nothing but a submissive piece of meat to be drained of self-worth and blood before death is her wish".

Marshall pursed his lips together as images of Fionna enduring such a fate of assault that made his stomach churn.

"She won't last a day once she's captured. She'll be turned into nothing but a worn out sock within an hour by at least twenty demons. Humans are rare warm centered delicacies after all". A large looking red demon stated as lust and vengeance filled his eyes

"There will be nothing left to thrust into". His friend reminded in a joking manner

"She's got three holes ". The demon stated as him and his friend laughed.

Blood boiled with anger up to Marshall's shoulders as he couldn't help but listen to these men talk about his lover. Thoughts of Fionna enduring such horrible terrible assault until she cold and dead made his head spin with rage. He felt a frenzy begin to emerge and imagined himself transforming into his most ferocious bat form, clawing the faces off those demons until their blood was deep in the beds of his nails. His dark eyes grew black as he revealed his fangs, growling. A hand toucher his arm, promoting him to attack before noticing it was Castella shooting him a sign of warning to contain himself. As enraged as Marshall was, she was right, the moment he transformed was the moment he would be captured and eventually put to death before being able to stop the demons of the Nightosphere from destroying his love ones. Harshly brushed her off him, he looked at her with frustration and turned away from her, walking into the sea of demons to get away from the crowd. Marshall's head pounded as if his brain had a heartbeat. The stress was getting to him so much that he could feel aches in his neck and back. At this point, he had no idea how to stop the demons. With all his might, he tried to contain himself, still shaken up by the mockery made of Fionna and the fate of their son.

"You really let this place crumble into a utopia didn't you, son". A male voice said as he harmless stood next to Marshall, sipping a martini.

Marshall was taken aback by the second person in the gala recognizing him for who he truly was. He freaked out and touched his hand to his mask to test to see if he was still wearing it. His fingertips touched the accessory and with confusion, he looked to the tall man next to him. It was impossible for him not to recognize the man since he had basically known him all his life.

"My gob, If Marceline ever did this to my realm I'd turn her human, eat her soul and shit it out". The demon stated as he sipped his glass, staring at the display of elite demons obediently listening and protesting with the Dark One herself.

Marshall looked away with guilt and frustration. He was sure his mother would say the same thing if not more vulgar. He groaned touching his hand to his forehead to push back his hair back, forgetting that his usual black locks were replaced with his slick back brunette hair to disguise him.

"From the looks of this catastrophe I would keep the mask on, kid. Your mother most likely is rolling in her otherworldly grave but I guarantee, she'd want you to stay incognito before your head is spiked like an olive on a dagwood sandwich". The business man warned, muttering softly so only Marshall could understand him.

The boy looked to the demon with suspicion.

"How'd you know it was me".

"How can I not, you smell just like Marceline".

Marshall threw his hands up in protest looking away.

"Why does everyone think I smell like a girl". He murmured.

"You don't…you smell like a human".

Marshall huffed a sigh and closed his eyes, regretting this whole adventure. This in and out plot he had in his mind seems to fade to failure with each passing moment. It no longer only seemed reckless, but instead…deadly. He was a criminal in the eyes of all these demons and he didn't even know what he did so wrong in the first place.

"That being said, if you know what's best for you you'll get out of here". Hudson warned.

Marshall looked at him with disbelief and protest.

"I can't leave until I talk to Pep. What's she like in your dimension, is the male version of her negotiable"? Marshall asked, crossing his arms.

Hudson looked ahead and sipped his martini glass as he thought. As he swallowed, he shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"Eh, I've known Pep Butler for many many years, very close friend of mine, great golfer and even better caddy". Hudson said as he laughed to himself thinking of the times he's had with his friend.

Marshall straightened his voice, breaking Hudson from his day dream as he waited for an answer.

"But yea, I mean…he's negotiable".

"Sick". Marshall said with a bit of hope

"For you know, flesh or soul in exchange".

"Fuck". The vampire muttered.

"The dopplegangers in this dimension seem to be less…how do I say this". Hudson thought to himself as he compared the pairs.

"Less….cartoonish let's say. So in otherwords….your versions of evil characters here are pretty much twice as productive and sinister so I wouldn't hold your breath negotiating with stripes up there". Hudson said with a chuckle, amused by the higher stakes in this world vs his own.

Marshall felt a pull of his arm and immediately turned his head with surprise to see it was only Castella.

"There you are, I was worried". She stated with little sincerity in her voice.

Marshall scoffed at her, breaking himself from her grasp.

"Why would you care what happens to me? I've done nothing to you to deserve such sympathy". Marshall admitted coldly.

Castella looked at him sternly as if she was collecting thoughts before she could answer.

"No, you haven't…but you still could…come with me". She ordered, grabbing Marshall by the arm and pulling him away.

As he was dragged, Marshall looked to Hudson over his shoulder for support only to see his mother's doppelganger shrug his shoulders at him, unable to warn Marshall if he sensed evil intent in the demon elite. Marshall ripped his arm away as the two of them stood face to face once they made distance from Hudson and the rest of the Gala.

"I need your help and you need mine. If you help me, I'll convince my father to agree to meet with you and the dark one so that you can formally renounce your title before the demons invade Aaa". Castella said with sincerity in her eyes and voice.

Marshall was skeptical of her agreement with him. She was a demon elite whom he left at the altar. Already she had two strikes against him.

"What do you need"? Marshall asked, crossing his arms.

"You remember when we were engaged, we both had to sign an agreement before the ceremony could take place".

Marshall nodded, faintly remembering.

"That contract stated that we were bound for each other and unless the engagement was formally called off, neither of us could remarry".

"So let me guess, in exchange for getting me this meeting, I need to call off our engagement formally". Marshall finished.

Castella nodded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we have a deal". He said as he reached out his hand to her.

Castella grasped it firmly as the two of them locked eyes on one another.

"Hold up, are you positive…that's what your true intention is? I mean why would you help me…I left you at the altar, I embarrassed you in front of the entire realm". Marshall reminded, instantly regretting mentioning their broken arrangement.

Castella opened her mouth to speak when Marshall interrupted her.

"Also, if you really want me to trust you, tell me, why is it that you and the doppleganger of my mother can smell Fionna on me but no other demons can"?

"Think for once, Marshall…when was the last time demon elites smelled a human"? Castella debated, making Marshall remember that it had been some time. Even when Fionna snuck into the nightosphere with Cake in the past, the two of them were not only in disguise but also covered by a demonic scent. Despite how he wanted to dismiss her help, he was starting to believe he could trust her.

"The only reason I know what a human smells like is because my mother was human also". Castella admitted.

Marshall looked at her with disbelief and opened his mouth to object when the demon girl continued her back story

"Before the mushroom war, she met my dad playing this stupid game called Ouija or something and I guess they fell in love". Castella admitted, seeming to be unsure of the full story herself.

"She sold her soul to death to be with my dad before I was born. I was never supposed to know any of this". Castella continued, looking away from Marshall as she folded her arms

Marshall couldn't read her mind but could sense her thinking of something painful just from noticing the downcast look in her eyes.

"She used to have this secret hideaway in our mansion that I discovered as a child. It was a trove full of human relics and after finding a few old frames of her with pale skin, I naturally figured it out. I never confronted her about it, but I knew she was hiding it for my protection.

"She killed herself with holy water when I was 1016". She said quietly as she seemed to still be daydreaming painful thoughts.

"I'm sorry". Marshall said remorsefully.

Human/demon hybrids had a different mentality than regular demons. For millions of years, mortals were accustomed to slowly dying. With demon hybrids, they were once human and or half human. In addition to having watch any loved ones they had left die, they also would go into a depression knowing they could never join them. That was the toll that took Castella's mother's life and the burden on Marshall's shoulders as she thought of Fionna, PG and his child growing older and leaving him behind.

"I am sorry for making you relive that. I just can't trust anyone right now. Seriously though, helping me is like really rad of"

"I'm helping you to help myself and", Castella stopped herself and took a deep breath before making eye contact with Marshall

"…I also don't want to see your girlfriend get raped and torn to shreads". She admitted to him sadly.

Marshall looked away as he tried to erase that poisonous thought from his mind. It made him sick to his stomach even though he hadn't eaten anything in a day.

"You need to trust me. I'm the only friend you have in this realm right now". Castella reminded.

Marshall looked at her coldly. He felt an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach besides the nausua. He had trusted Ashley, who was his girlfriend for a long time. Castella was a fake fiancé. Even though she self-disclosed a lot of her personal life to him, he was still carrying concern on his shoulders without a becon or glimmer of hope to lift it off of him.

"I have plenty of friends I don't need any here". He admitted.

Turning his back to Castella, he started to walk away. The action felt right and wrong at the same time.

"what about allies? Don't you need those everywhere, think of the danger you and your family are in"! Castella reminded as she paced herself after Marshall. The vampire stopped in his tracks thinking of her last sentence.

"Listen, I need to speak to Pep now and then I need to go home to my son…Fionna…and Ben…that's where I should be not here so either you can help me now or you can get lost". Marshall stated firmly.

"I can't do anything until this gala is over, the best I can do is get you a meeting at dawn which is in 4 hours. Can't you just hang out until then? It's a few hours not a few days! If you don't do this today then Fionna will be dead by tomorrow"! Castella replied.

Marshall closed his tired eyes and held his forehead in his hand as his brain pounded against his skull.

Castella looked off to the side to notice a small and stout demon butler, waiting for her eye contact to meet his. With very little movement she gave a small nod to him before Marshall lifted his head without a plan B.

"Come on, Marshall. I know we weren't really friends before we got engaged but let's hang out, have a drink". Castella offered as the butler came forward with a silver platter holding two perfectly filled glasses of dark red wine.

Marshall sighed and reluctantly agreed. If anything he hoped it would at least get rid of his headache. The vampire took the glasses handing one to Castella. As she took it in her hand, her eyes darted to the butler. He nodded to her darting his eyes back to Marshall who studied the glass.

"A toast…to fake marriage". Castella said joking, lifting her glass in front of Marshall.

He smirked a bit and clinched his glass against hers.

"To death, do us part". Marshall joked as he shut his eyes and drink his glass, swallowing the liquid as Castella watched innocently with the rim of her glass to her red lips.


	73. Chapter 71: Loophole

Chapter 71: Loophole

Fionna lounged in the recliner next to the fireplace. Her left leg lazily dangled off the chair as she sat with her back slouched against the arm of the furniture. Her eyes started to see double as she yawned and tried to keep herself awake until she and Ben found what they were looking for. Ben slammed his fifteenth book shut as he sat at his desk. His arms rested on the wood as he brought his head into his hands with frustration. The Prince's crown fell off his head and rolled away from him as he run his fingers through his pink hair in frustration. The sound awakened Fionna from her daydream as she rolled her head back over the arm of the chair and looked at an upside down Prince Gumball.

"Find anything"? Fionna asked with a yawn as she shut her eyes and covered her mouth.

The sound of a chair harshly skidding over the floor made her jump a bit. She watched PG walk away from the desk and over to the bar. As she stretched her arms out, she could hear the sound of a glass being picked out for a drink. Fionna took in a breath and scooted herself farther over the arm of the chair. Lifting her legs into the air, she tumbled over the furniture and made her way towards Ben. He paid no attention to her footsteps coming towards him and instead he took out a glass bottle from over the bar and poured into his glass a thick looking liquid that Fionna recognized immediately as alcohol.

"You're drinking Syrup"? She asked as she came behind Prince Gumball.

The prince didn't even nod and brought the whiskey infused beverage to his lips. The bitterness of the sugary bourbon stung his throat at first. He waited until it passed to speak with Fionna.

"Desperate times for desperate measures". He said a bit hoarse as he mounted his free hand on the bar.

Fionna looked at him sympathetically. His hair was out of place, his clothes wrinkled. They had been at this for six hours. From the moment that Prince Gumball agreed to KOO's entitled request, he began having knots in his body as if to warn him that he had done something terrible. Walking closer to PG, Fionna wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested the side of her face against his shoulder. He could feel her warmth against his body. Although he ached to hold her in his arms, he felt so unworthy of her comfort.

"Are we maybe like, getting too stressed out about this? I mean KOO really could be sick. What's the worst he could do as King for one day"? She asked.

She waited for a response from him. When she didn't get one, she continued to think positively.

"Ben, he's an idiot….He's not smart enough to turn his place upside down in one day". She reminded

Prince Gumball huffed a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to fight away the worst-case scenarios that circled his mind.

"We can't afford to believe such a fantasy". He replied, taking another sip of his glass as the alcohol warmed his mouth.

"It's not only this situation that's bothering is it"? Fionna asked as she could feel the muscles on Ben's back tense up.

The Prince said nothing for another moment and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Something was very odd about Dr. Prince. He stayed a double shift the other night to look over your ultrasound and yet he never came to us with news. It seems….peculiar to me". Prince Gumball stated as he thought to himself.

Fionna pushed her head through his arm, making it wrap around her as she rested her head against his chest and hugged him some more.

"Hey dude, come on I'm sure everything is fine. You and DP are bros so if something was wrong we would've known". Fionna said as PG twisted his mouth in disagreement.

"You're getting mad stressed about this whole thing. Everything is going to be fine. You've been a mathematical leader to all your citizens. They love you…nothing is going to happen to us". Fionna reminded.

Prince Gumball put down his drink and wrapped both arms around her, taking in the sweet scent of her hair.

"You and Marshall just matter so much to me….I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you". Prince Gumball whispered as he slowly rocked her in his arms and held her tightly, embracing her warmth.

"I miss him too". Fionna said as she hugged PG tighter.

"I know he's ok though". She continued

"How can you always be so sure of everything"? Prince Gumball asked as he patted her hair gently.

"I'm not…but as a hero I need to ease the fears of those whom I'm protecting. And even though we are married now and I'm pregnant..that doesn't change". She reminded.

Prince Gumball looked at her sadly in his arms as a smile curled her lips resting her cheek against him.

"You and Cake need to stop adventuring while you are in your trimesters. You know that. You need to take a break from protecting everyone. Marshall and I have a job to protect you now". He said in a low and serious tone which made Fionna open her eyes.

"I know". She said with almost a whisper as PG looked down at her with surprise from her cooperation.

"Being in control of the situation tomorrow is what is most important to me. We have no reason to trust KOO…we have to be prepared for anything". He said as he loosened himself around Fionna.

She looked at him, puzzled as she noticed his release of her.

"I'm going to research a little more, you should go to bed ,love". He said kindly as he caressed Fionna's shoulder and planted his lips on her forehead nose and lips.

His hand journeyed down to Fionna's belly, where the warmth of his hand caressed over the baby inside her. Fionna watched him rub over her shirt gently as if to say goodnight to the unborn prince. Taking hold of his pink hand, she squeezed it and interlocked her fingers in it as a response for him to know that she was worried about him. Assuring her with a smile he kissed her hand and nodded to her to take off. Fionna twisted her body to the exit and looked at him with uncertainty for a few more seconds before turning her body around completely as she left him at the bar. PG watched her go and picked up his drink once he saw he disappear completely. Fionna jammed her hands in the pockets of her skirt as she walked down the hall to her bedroom alone. The silence of the hallway was overshadowed by noises of murmuring coming from a study room up head. Becoming instantly curious, Fionna lightly sprinted ahead as the noise grew more clear. The overlying of two voices talking at the same time came from inside the study room as Fionna pressed her back against the wall next to the open door.

"Listen to me, man. When you get on the crown you need to keep up the act".

"Toronto are you saying my acting skills aren't nomination worthy. I'm appaulled, that charade I pulled off today was genius". The voice of the wax king reminded.

Fionna stepped a little closer to look through the crack of the door hinge to see Dr. Prince and KOO in the center of the room.

"Look, just trust me here. You're only limited to certain power as King for a day. You can't just get on the throne and command the banana guards to throw Prince Gumball in jail so hears what we will do". Toronto started to reveal his plan as Fionna stepped a little closer against the door. Her shoe gently touched the door, forcing a sqeak to come from it.

"What was that"? A voice asked.

Fionna jumped out of place and turned her body to go back to where she came from. Her heart beat against her chest as she walked a few steps away before being called out.

"Fionna…it's quite late for you to be up. You and Ben have a big day tomorrow. Wouldn't you agree"? Dr. Prince remined as he stood at the door with his arms folded.

Fionna looked over her shoulder to him, studying him carefully.

"I was just walking around, nothing suspicious". She said coldly as she turned around to face DP with her arms folded.

"Well that's good. After all its not very ideal for a princess to be snooping around late at night". He mentioned, his eyes looking to her darkly.

"You're right DP…it's not ideal….but I'm only a princess for a little while longer…then…I'll be queen". She threatened as DP pursed his lips

With one last snare at the Doctor Fionna turning her back to him and walked back towards Prince Gumballs library. He needed to know this new information and with it, the two of them would sacrficace their sleep in exchange for dedicated research.

DP took the nob of the door and looked side to the side down the halls before closing it.

"I told you Finn's doppleganger was trouble". Toronto stated as he reached behind him neck and grasped the zipper of the costume, hidden in the fold of his lab coat collar.

"That little brat is going to mess up this whole thing. I mean what does she have that I don't". KOO pouted with his hand on his hip, twirling his mustache.

"A child". Toronto shook his head as he poked it out of the costume of Doctor Prince, letting it room in front of him like a pool of water at his feet.

"Well ok, that's fair but you and I both know how slow internet dating can be". KOO complained.

Toronto rolled his eyes and pulled out a brown leather book.

"I'm sure Prince Gumball has gone crazy trying to find this book I stole from his library. It has everything we need". The dog said as he flipped through the pages.

"So we have some book big deal, how's that going to get me pregnant with a child to compare to Fionna". KOO stated impatiently as he turned his body to the wall that hung a large mirror. He studied his features, in favor of himself as if trying to seduce his reflection.

"You don't need a kid, KOO. But since Fionna has one…an illegitament one..that means that..", Toronto started to say as he read line for line the page in the book.

KOO continued to primp himself, fluffing his golden hair.

"It means what"? He asked.

"It means that….we should start working on your coronation speech for tomorrow". Toronto said as he reached inside the pocket of the Doctor Prince costume and pulled out a vanilla envelope with Fionna's name on the side. Toronto opened up the file revealing Fionna's ultrasound photos.


	74. Authors Note Anouncement

Hey guys so I just wanted to update you all on something. Yes I am continuing unwritten….. and…I'm laying out a storyboard for a prequel. Now why would I do that? Well that's easy, I enjoy feeding you people cliff hangers and unanswered questions lol. No but for real so here's the situation, I haven't uploaded the newest installment because I'm having some laptop issues but do not worry the next chapter will be up next week if I'm feeling nice I might give you guys a double update so you can find out what happens to Marshall AND fi and PG in the same day. So I'm getting off track here… since I haven't updated I've been rereading unwritten and I'm actually unsatisfied with what I gave you guys in the first 18 chapters I mean….shit just went down after chapter 29 and up until then it has a plot but the girth of it is missing… and so… I'll be reconstructing some chapters now just know….YOU DON'T HAVE to go back and reread ill just be cleaning stuff up to make the story make a little more sense. Nothing you have read up to this point will be changed I'm just a crazy perfectionist who wants to keep the dramatic undertone steady while piling on humor, smut and tear jerker. So let's talk about the upcoming prequel for a second. Now I got a couple comments from people on here and people I know who read this who have said to me… what the hell…. Where did all this fast pace relationship stuff come from what's the backstory is there one… so today I was pondering and I literally pulled out my phone and wrote and ENTIRE storyboard for the prequel which will be about Fionna and how her relationships with PG Marshall and even fp began romantically leading into… unwritten. I'm also going to create my own version of islands except its going to be *hint..in space (if you haven't seen islands….. in the words of lemongrab… mhmmmmmmm UNACCEPTABLE!) anyway I have some really cool ideas for how Fionna will meet her…. Father. The reason I'm telling you guys this is just a heads up because I may or may not introduce Fionna's dad in unwritten before the prequel is written. So anyway that's my update I hope you guys will stick around after unwritten is finished and read the prequel, I'm using ideas from unwritten so for example… the council will be involved and you guys will see PGs world turn upside down as hes issued an order that he must be married within a time sensitive six months and how his plan to use Fionna to meet this requirement WASN'T really his idea at all…I might add the early relationship between Finn PG and Marcy and show the girls meeting their male counterparts, I'm featuring Hannah and Castella which means you guys will see Marshall get out of his wedding. My whole reason behind this is..I created this whole story randomly and I put so much work into the big big parts of it that I was lazy in the beginning I intend to fix that though because like I said…I'm a perfectionist so sit tight guys the ride isn't over yet. Keep looking for updates and keep reviewing you guys keep me motivated and excited to give you a great plot with well developed characters.


	75. Chapter 72: Renouncement

Chapter 72: Renouncement

Marshall's head seemed to spin as he groaned in pain. His body felt stiff and cold as it laid against what he presumed to be an icy floor. As he tried to lift his back to float, he was shocked to find that his ability was gone. Panic-stricken, he lifted up his shoulders, mounting his hands on the floor to look around into the dark void of nothingness all around him as if he was trapped in a dimension where light didn't exist.

"What the hell"? He asked as he stood on his feet, feeling his head pound into his hand.

"Hey"! He called out looking around.

"Hello"!? He tried calling out again looking up to the sky to try and see any form of light.

"What's happening"? He asked.

He let out a call of pain and shock as he felt his wrist attacked by a glossy black ampendage that resembled that of an octopus tentacle.

"Hey, get off me"! Marshall screamed as he tried to transform himself into a stronger form, struggling to break free.

He gasped and continued to fight as more black appendages wrapped around his arms and legs like snakes, gripping his limbs as if they might tear him apart.

He hissed and bared his fangs as he struggled countless times, confused as to why he was being over powered and could not transform into any kind of demonic being. His limbs became so strangled by the dark tar like creature that had no body or face that he couldn't feel nor see his body parts. His hands and feet seemed to be left along with his head. He struggled to move them but failed and started to lose complete control of his whole body as if he was paralyzed.

"Let me go"! Marshall screamed as he tried to move his neck as if it would help free him.

His whole body sank lower to the still and solid ground until finally the tar like darkness covered his whole body and devoured him into the floor.

"We are asking too much Marshall…The court will rebel". Marshall heard a woman's voice say as he attempted to open his eyes to a brand new atmosphere.

"Mom"? Marshall called out weakly as he shivered laying on the freezing cold floor that seemed to pierce his heart.

"Then they can attempt to rebel in the Nightosphere prison while I take what I need for this war". Marshall lifted himself off the ground with his arm as he tried to process what was happening.

"Hey"! He tried to call out as he immediately recognized himself, by the sight of his normal everyday attire.

Marshall looked at him curiously to see his eyes glowing green as the Lich's.

"Hey look at me"! Marshall screamed but soon noticed that he couldn't be heard.

Hannah Abadeer folded her arms and walked towards Marshall's dark side. A smirk curled her lips as he heels tapped against the floor.

Marshall watched as her hand gracefully fell on his doppelgangers shoulder affectionately and watched as millions of questions raced through his mind.

"That's my boy. This is how success is achieved my son, putting yourself before others". Hannah said in a low tone as she faced Marshall, he stood emotionless in front of her.

Despite receiving a gently caress on his skin, his gray hands snatched the wrist of his mother which seemed to surprise her. He clutched it, still without emotion and then outstretched his hand to let her go.

"Show your loyalty to me during this war". He said darkly as Hannah glared at her son in Marshall's vision as if she herself was suspicious of his future actions.

Marshall felt his body become heavy as he lifted himself to his feet without flight. As his dark doppelganger and his mother glared as each other, he found himself running to them with his arm curved, nails bared as if to rip the face off of both of them. With all him might he swung his arm at the dark version of him. His body remained still as if nothing has touched him.

"Hey FANG FACE I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU SACK OF", Marshall stopped himself with frustration as he realized his efforts were useless, noticing his violent actions were just disappearing into his dark form as if he were an apparition of air and color.

Marshall studied his hands in the dark to notice that he bared no claws. His efforts even if they were productive would have done nothing for him as if he himself were a phantom.

"It's like I'm…" Marshall started to say, lifting the palms of his hands as he looked down came to a realization.

"Dead". He whispered as he studied the back and palms of his hands, exploring any hint of phantom transparency.

The sound of the chamber door opening made him jump as he quickly turned his attention to the intruder.

"Marshall, they're here". A familiar figure said darkly.

The possessed Marshall looked at Ashley suspiciously.

"Did you do as I asked"? He asked grimly.

Ashley stood there motionless for only a moment and then gave a simple nod.

"As requested, my king".

"Good. Now go wake them and bring them to me in the throne room and then I want you to deliver a message to the elites….tell them if they don't fight in my army I'll see their wives and children endure mortal reaping". Marshall commanded.

The order didn't seem to upset Ashley as she looked from him to Hannah and then nodded with a bow, turning her back to them both.

Hannah watched Ashley leave before turning to Marshall.

"Well, I'm impressed. It's nice to see you show some authority around here.". The click of Hannah's heels as she slowly circled Marshall echoed in the hallow and dark room.

Folding her arms, she continued, "And that Ashley, seems very submissive to you. Should I be expecting a grandchild soon"? Hannah asked with delight as she pulled out a long metal nail file, enjoying her break from authority.

Possessed Marshall scoffed at her remark as if it was a foul statement.

"I don't plan on giving Ashley such a title. She's a demonic hybrid, she'll abuse it".

Hannah stopped filing her nails and smirked to Marshall after taking in the irony of her sons disapproval.

"Sweetheart, she made you realize your full potential. I haven't seen this place so havoc stricken since judgement day of humans". Hannah reminded.

Marshall watched as his possessed form looked at his mother coldly.

"She's corrupt".

Hannah folded her arms and sighed, looking at Marshall as if he was talking in circles.

"Darling, everyone in the universe is corrupt, it's a common trait in this realm believe it or not". Hannah reminded rolling her eyes.

Marshall dared not look her way as he remained still as if deep in thought.

"Honestly, Marshall who else could be more submissive ". Hannah reminded as she taped her fingers on her black suit jacket.

The possessed Marshall's eyes seemed to glow even more green as he stared at Hannah without blinking.

"A human".

"Why would you pick someone who won't willingly submit to you."? Hannah asked a bit taken aback by her sons decision despite her own similar experience.

Marshall gave her a toothy smirk almost chuckling darkly.

"It's all politics, mom". He mocked as he walked past the real Marshall to his bedside drawer.

"What are you plotting Marshall"? Hannah asked cruelly with a little hint of interest in her voice.

Marshall in his phantom form walked over to his doppelganger and watched as his dark form pulled out what looked to be a bottle of clear liquid. Gingerly his fingers detached the cork and poured the clear serum into the base of a short and sharp needle. He knew from the sight of it that it was a paralyzer used to numb and freeze the muscles of traitors of the nightosphere before torture could be inflicted. Marshall glared at his dark self. Paralyzer serum was under lock and key in the torture chambers. Sometimes his mother would use it on clients. She'd numb one side of their bodies and force them to be present until an agreement was signed. Marshall reached into his pocket and jingled the set of keys he brought along with him everywhere. One of them was the key to the chambers that only Marshall and his mom had access to. He fingered the key and watched as his dark form studied the instrument and twisted the needle on right, testing the liquid to come out in droplets.

"Mom, you ever play…chess"? Marshall asked as he turned around to look at his mother while holding the weapon with both hands.

Hannah glared at Marshall sarcastically as if she was annoyed he would ask such a ridiculous question.

"How do you win"? Marshall asked, tapping the needle against his palm as he waited for an answer.

"You take the queen, obviously". Hannah replied. It was then that she connected the dots along with the real Marshall.

"Exactly". He replied darkly, puncturing the needle into his palm without releasing the liquid substance into his body.

Marshall gasped at the reveal and stepped back. His back bumped into a sharp end table that toppled over without being noticed by the scene players. His mind raced as he collected his thoughts of all that he was seeing until finally the pain made him shut his eyes to escape everything around him and return to reality from wherever he was.

A scream escaped from his mouth as he threw himself forward with cold sweat drenching his dress shirt from running down the back of his neck. He looked around the room panting to realize that he was in the same bedroom where his vision had been. The end table which he bumped into seemed to be knocked over, however the figures were gone. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he threw open the bedside table and reached into it immediately. The lone cold glass of a vial was grabbed and pulled out. Marshall studied it in his hand. He had recognized it as a bottle of the serum his dark formed used in the vision. Touching it between his fingers made his stomach drop. The sight of himself possessed frightened him. With his own eyes he had witnessed himself reveal his plans to drug and assault Fionna. It was a nightmare that came true and continued to haunt him. He squinted to see a label on the side of the vial

 **Paralyzer**

 **Uses: Inflicting pain on others for ones own sadistic pleasure **

**or faking death for visitation of in-laws**

 **Instructions : Whole serum must be injected for effects to take place. Effects last approximately 20 minutes**

 **Warning: Do not inject while pregnant, nursing, and or operating heavy machinery**

Marshall clutched the glass and looked away biting his lip. In a fit of denial and rage, he curved his back and threw the vial, smashing it loudly at his feet. His head fell into his hands as he huffed a sigh.

"We meet again, pretty boy"? A cruel low voice mocked as Marshall's eyes sprung open, covered by his hand to realize that he wasn't alone.

A hiss erupted from his mouth as he floated above the bed while the black transparent tail wrapped around him from a recent acquaintance. It's hands wrapped around his body as it towered over him, squeezing him like a boa constrictor.

"Let me go'! He called out as he attempted to transform himself into a demonic form.

His patience grew thinner by the second as his shirt stretched and vanished, replaced by gray fur and expandable muscles in the grasp of the demon. It howled in protest as Marshall broke free and immediately tried to slice at his opponent. The Demon smirked and reached behind his back.

"Take it easy champ…I just came to return something your girlfriend left at my place". He said with cold cruel mockery as he revealed a ruby ring that Marshall recognized immediately as Fionna's demon blood dagger.

"You know these things are not for kids". The demon said throwing it up in the air and catching it by the handle as he circled Marshall, who's eyes watched intently with caution.

"But you know what…they're even more dangerous to those who's blood is fused to it"! He yelled, pouncing at Marshall with the dagger in hand as the vampire hissed and jumped out of the way before the knife could pierce him.

The demon wasn't being ironic whatsoever. Marshall's blood was fused with that knife. If it touched him, it would damage him. It was the reason why Hannah was killed by the demon blood knife during the war. His blood was hers.

Marshall jumped onto the demon, pinning him down in a ferocious manner as if the rip out its transparent neck.

"You'll regret you ever tried to threaten me"! Marshall yelled, pressing his forearm into the neck of his opponent.

The demon struggled under him, gasping for breath like a living organism. Marshall raised his hands and extended his sharp claws to scrape his opponent to bits, when he let his victory get the best of him and became careless to know where the knife was until he found it lodged into his back.

Growling with pain he whacked it out of his arm, thankful there was no sunrise to weaken the very last of him to extinction like his mother.

Marshall's form grew smaller as he howled demonically, shrinking to his normal form as he grasped his clavicle that had been injured by the blade. The demon floated over Marshall with a sinister look on its face. Marshall eyes started to lose focus of the creature. Double vision came to him once again as he laid there motionless.

"You'll regret returning to the Nightosphere". It's voice seemed to echo as his world went dark once more.

His ears adjusted to the sound of a crowd talking, above him as if he was in the center of an amphitheater. Groaning, he opened his eyes a second time, uncertain if he was going to find himself in another vision or enduring another reality. He was fearful to discover either. The pounding of a gavel seemed to sting his ears as he lifted himself onto one arm, his free hand covering his injury on his upper back as he looked ahead to see three large benches of glossy silver, the one in the middle standing taller than the two others beside it. Marshall's easy grew dark to see non other than Castella, sitting at one. Had Marshall had the strength he would've attacked her. No form of a witness stand could secure her had he had his strength. She made eye contact with him, snaring cruelly. It was then that he realized, he had been tricked once again by an old acquaintance.

"The wine". He thought to himself.

Castella had poisoned him, making him fall into a deep sleep until the time came to publicly condemn him.

"You miserable skank"! Marshall called out to Castella, loud enough so that most of the court could hear his insult while he sat on his side and tried to rise to his knees the pounding of a gavel silence the court all around him.

Immediately two red, bat-like demons came to Marshall's side. Harshly they grabbed him by his white button down with his red tie hanging around his neck loosely. His back contracted as he was grabbed by the biceps, forced to endure this humiliation as he was restrained and presented in front of non other than Peppermint Maid, wearing a judges cloak. On one side of her was Castella in a dark purple suit with her hair pulled back. The site of her reminded Marshall of his mother. Castella was in fact her choice of his mate after all. It didn't shock her that the girl would idolize someone like his mother who would give up on him the second he became useless for such a giant operation like the war against Aaa. The difference between Hannah and Castella was that, unlike his mother…his fake Fiancé didn't brush him to the side. In fact, she didn't forget about him for a second since the day he ruined their wedding.

"Will the prisoner state his name". Peppermint Maid called out.

Marshall rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Edward Cullen". He called out sarcastically.

A strike to the back of his neck with a small spiked bailiff bat, made the vampire let out a loud hiss as dark blood poured out from little indents of his neck and tricked onto his white shirt.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer…come on Pep…you know who I am. Just let me explain and then I get the hell out of",

"You are in no position to speak out Abadeer. Address me one more time as nothing by my authoritative name in this realm and I'll see you burnt by sunlight"! The striped monarch called out.

Marshall huffed a sigh. Peppermint maid gathered her papers in order on her judges panel and studied the crowd.

"Now my citizens, I have gathered you today to witness the condemning of Marshall Lee Abadeer, the mad king". Pep was cut off by the sounds of clapping and booing .

Marshall looked around, humiliated that his vision hadn't been a dream at all. The dislike for him was so obvious that he was disgusted with himself.

"Will the prosecutor now take the floor".

Marshall groaned and bowed his head.

"This can't get ANY worse". He muttered.

Formal black leather shoes stopped in front of him. Lifting his heavy head, he peered up at his interrogator uncomfortably. The demon stood at least five inches taller than Marshall and wore a silver suit with a black tie. His hair was dark and combed back. The scowl he gave Marshall reminded him of the looks of disapproval that his mother used to give him, arms folded and all. The twist of his mouth and pursing of his lips were surrounded by a short dark beard and mustache. Despite his large build and his cold eyes, Marshall's fear of the man mostly resided in the fact that he was resembled Castella.

Marshall rolled his eyes and looked up to the ceiling annoyed.

"And then the clouds opened up and glob said….FUCK YOU marshall". The vampire muttered to himself

The look on the prosecutors face grew more irate as he reached for Marshall.

"What did you say to me, you little punk"? He asked harshly as Marshall felt the neck of his collar plunge into his shoulder.

"I just said that's a very nice tie. Armoni or men's wearhouse"? Marshall asked in attempt to cover himself.

His grasp on him loosened, allowing Marshall's shirt to become even more wrinkled and out of place. The prosecutor glared at him as he fixed his tie. Marshall eyes noticed a file in the man's hand with pieces of paper sticking out. He feared that just one page of that evidence would persecute him.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer". The sound of his name, made the Vampire stand up straight despite the wound in his black that continued to ooze his blood.

"You are presented to the nightosphere court due to your crimes of exhausting authority among the elite and lower classes, drafting and of course returning to the realm after being stripped of your title! How do you plead"?

"Obviously innocent, homie", Castella's father raised his hand to marshall to silence him.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke, boy"? The prosecutor asked telepathically.

Marshall pressed his lips together as a response.

"I have no problem revoking you of your turn to plead".

"You can't do that, it's against the nightosphere constitution". Marshall reminded.

The prosecutors eyes grew dark, glaring at Marshall.

"So is fleeing from ones marriage contract".

Marshall looked away and shut his eyes tight in disbelief.

"Your honor with your permission I'd like to read out to the jury the defendants list of crimes".

"Go on". Peppermint Maid said calming as she sat at her panel with her hands folded.

The prosecutor opened the large file, retrieving his glasses in his breast pocket. Castella sat back in her chair with her arms folded and her legs crossed. She stared at Marshall darkly. Once catching her gaze, he shook his head at her with disapproval and looked away.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, please note that these crimes have been recorded to represent the fault of Marshall Lee Abadeer in the past year. His crimes are as followed…escaping a signed contract of matrimony without the appeal of the court, abandoning his title, abuse of military power, drafting harassment and imprisonment of elite demons, murder of rebel elites and of course my personal favorite…..AWAKENING THE LICH".

The sound of the last crime made chills run up his spine. The roar of voices echoed in the court and grew louder by the second as the demons conversed with one another. The sounding of the gavel.

"Order in the court". Peppermint maid called out, allowing the prosecutor to continue.

Castella's father straightened his voice and took the glassed from his face, folding them back into his chest pocket.

"Take the stand Abadeer". He said cruelly to the vampire as the demon guards released their hold on Marshall.

Lifting himself off the ground to float, Marshall felt a sting in his back from the blade and couldn't be bothered with the small droplets of blood he was leaving on the ground. He sat upright and looked to the prosecutor who walked slowly to Marshall with his hands in his pocket.

"State your reason for returning". He questioned.

Confidently Marshall sat upright to answer honestly.

"I came to renounce my title formally".

"I see…are you certain that was your true motivation"?

Marshall looked to the prosecutor appaulled.

"What?! Yea of course it is I",

"Why would you come in disguise"?

"I', Marshall tried to interrupt but was denied.

"Why did you imperonsate another another demon",

"She gave me a",

"And why..did you threaten my daughter to get you a private meeting with the dark one during the gala"?

Marshall opened his mouth to respond and then realized that something was definitely incorrect in that last statement. He shot a gaze of disbelief and disgust at Castella who looked at him sheepishly.

"I did NOT threaten her".

He was shut up once again as the prosecuter turned his attention to his daughter along with the rest of the court. Castella's head was bowed as her hands were perfectly folded over her lap.

"Castella, please testify". Her father ordered gently as the demon girl straightened her voice and wiped underneath one eye lid as if she had been crying.

"This morning at the ball..I was associating with family friends. After a few minutes I left them to get another glass of wine when….he pulled me away. At first I didn't recognize him because he was in his disguise. I tried to scream but he told me that if I did he would", Castella stopped herself and pulled out a dark hankerchief to dab away the running mascara from her eyes.

"When you're ready, my child". Peppermint maid said tenderly.

Castella took a deep breath and then continued.

"He told me that by order of the nightosphere we were still engaged and that he still held power over me until I became his queen officially. He told me that if I didn't help him..he would take advantage of me".

Marshall rolled his eyes at this unbelievable assumption.

"And was he overpowering you while he was saying this"? He father asked as he folded his arms and studied his daughter.

Castella gave a slow nod and use her finger to draw away another fake tear.

"He was holder a paralyzer to my neck until I agreed".

"And then what"? The prosecuter asked as Marshall rested his elbow on head and ran his fingers through his hair at the ridiculousness of this story.

"Then he made me escort him around until we could talk to The dark one. While he wasn't looking I made a bold decision and telepathically communicated to a waiter to drug his wine, saying he was an enemy of the court and then I",

"I object. This is bullshit. That's not what happened"! Marshall screamed, slamming his palms against the stand".

"Overruled"! Peppermint maid responded, pounding the gavel.

Marshall gripped the stand in frustration and opened his mouth to speak once again.

"You'll get your turn Abadeer, AFTER we bring in the witness' evidence against you".

"Evidence? What evidence? There's no", the sound of a wheeled cart came into the courtroom.

A small and stout demon servant clutched the handle on it as the squeak of the wheels silenced everyone. The item seemed to be covered with a long white cloth to be hidden from the eyes of the court.

The prosecuter noticed the item being rolled to his side and with a single look at Peppermint Maid he laid his hand above the item to reveal it.

"I present to the court, the evidence". He stated revealing the weapon.

Marshall sat back in his chair and groaned in annoyance as he noticed the one weapon that could possibly be used against him.

Castella's dad picked up the device and examined the small amount of liquid floating around inside as the jury broke into conversation.

"This was found on the body of the accused. The prints are recorded to be Marshall lee's. How do you explain this one Abadeer"? He asked.

Marshall shut his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair. Of course Castella had located the device he used to assault Fionna. Of course his prints would be on it. His ex bride had not only poisoning him but in addition framed him.

Thoughts circled Marshall's mind as he thought about where he last saw the weapon, the dream. He remembered each part of it from the moment he saw himself and Hannah conversing. He then remembered the exchange with Ashley and the construction of the weapon. In the vision it was filled. Finally it hit him as he widened his eyes.

"Your honor, I have no further questions and so to the jury I will say",

"Hold up"! Marshall called out as he stood from his chair in protest.

The court turned their heads to Marshall. Instead of voices, the turning of body to face him erupted the room as he stood before the hundreds above him. Looking around Marshall carefully rolled up the sleeve of his white button down.

"That weapon has liquid in it…..inject me". He stated out loud, holding his arm out.

Castella along with her father and peppermint maid looked to each other curiously as Marshall stood his ground, holding out his arm.

"Abadeer what is your purpose of",

"Your honor….please". Marshall stated with concern and aggravation in his eyes.

PM was taken aback by Marshall's plea. Never in her life had she ever witnessed Marshall falling to her feet. Despite how she wanted to execute Marshall, as she looked around her court, he realized that this trial would reflect badly on her if she didn't allow the accused to defend himself. The nightosphere had already endured one corrupt ruler. At this time she had created a golden age, however she still had to walk with caution upon glass.

"Do it". She stated to the prosecuter.

He looked at her as if she had gone mad. As he approached Marshall, he looked to the judge for any sign of uncertainty. Marshall glared at Castella's father coldly as he held his arm to him.

With much reluctance the prosecuter grabbed Marshall by his arm, pressing his thumb into his vein as if blood might start to rush. Marshall watched carefully and hoped that his hypothesis was true. The pinch from the injection didn't phase Marshall and within seconds, he knew that he had been right the entire time. As a result of the inject, nothing came from Marshall's arm, including no parlyzation. The prosecuter backed away as the vampire flexed his arms and out stretched his fingers to the court to show that the liquid was not the serum Castella claimed it to be.

"So ya, that wasn't a paralyzer, broheims…it's water". Marshall called out to the court, clutching the panel.

Castella's nose crinkled with anger as she glared at Marshall while the court erupted in commotion.

"I demand my right to defend myself"! Marshall called out.

PM huffed a sigh as Marshall stared up at her for an answer.

"Make it quick".

Marshall jumped from the panel and made his way to the middle of the floor. His footsteps seemed to echo in the room as he stood center of everyone.

"I know I haven't been the best monarch in this realm". He called out sincerely, shutting his eyes.

"I've taken advantage of my authority, I abandomed the realm, I revived the lich….but all these things I've done was when I was possessed".

The court grew extremely quiet as they listened.

"I turned human…..ya….I said it…..I...BECAME HUMAN because I don't belong here….I couldn't stand to outlive the people I loved any longer". Marshall called out as he slowly turned his body to face every section of the court.

"Then I got possessed by an ex girlfriend who wanted to be queen of the nightosphere. Even in my possession I was smart enough to know that I couldn't let that happen. I don't remember anything from it…but I do know that I have a son because of my actions…..and I love him….his mother and my best friend…I came here to speak to you for them. I DON'T want to retake this hell soaked place…I WANT OUT". Marshall called out as sweat began to drench his back and stress lined his forehead.

"Fionna was attached by one of the demons in Aaa who tried to kill her and the baby because this whole realm thinks I want to take back my throne. I knew if I came here as myself I would captured and killed immediately…I tried to do what was best for my family and I'll keep trying if it kills me….please….leave them alone…..I'll do anything"! Marshall pleaded.

Like a rag doll he fell to his knees in front of peppermint maid. His back stood upright as he tilted his head to peer at the judge

"I'll never return here again...and if I do may death strike me dead". Marshall promised, keeping his intensity on Peppermint Maid.

The crowd muttered to one another, looking from each other to the accused from above. Marshall looked up to the spectators judging him, turning his head from side to side to see if their reactions were negative or positive.

The pounding of the gavel was heard once more as one of the jury stood. The red pointy eared demon straightened his voice and tie and held up a sheet of paper.

"Um, your honor…we the people of the jury find Marshall Lee Abadeer",

The vampire looked to the demon and pursed his lips with hope as he folded his arms, bowing his head.

"Innocent".

Marshall's eyes spung open with surprise.

"This is of course with certain conditions at your expense, your honor".

"Your honor, I object to this",

"Overuled". Peppermint Maid called out to the prosecuter as he glared venomously at Marshall.

Marshall brought himself to his feet and brushed his hands off from his groveling.

"Abadeer I will advise you to take my order before the closing of this case seriously. I will set you free on one condition". Peppermint Maid announced.

Marshall looked up to her obediently and listened.

"I've worked for Prince Gumball for some years and it's been my right to know that he has slowed his age for many many years. I'm giving you both two months to get rid of your vampirism and his immortality". Marshall's eyes widened with disbelief.

"What"? He mouthed.

"As part of my order, I will have spies to investigate you and your family. If it isn't fulfilled, I will resort to dark measures…do you understand"? Peppermint maid asked as the color of neon green filled her irises.

"Yes…your honor". Marshall said pokerfaced as he stood upright.

Peppermint maid felt her forhead and lifted her gavel.

"Good, now I find of the favor of the court that Marshall Lee Abadeer is deemed innocent but will be monitored until his conditions are completed". He called out.

Marshall looked over to Castella who seemed to be executing him herself with her beady dark eyes. Her father stepped infront of him and looked down at him curtly.

"I hope that you get burnt by sunlight like your bitch mother".

Marshall reached into his back pocket as he stared at Castella's father. He pulled out a folded piece of paper that he immediately recognized as his daughters marriage certificate.

"I hope your daughter ends up just like your ex wife….divorced, disowned and doused in holy water". Marshall spat as he ripped the contract in two.

As he turned his body to his ex-brides father, his eyes still glared at him as he lifted his hand to flip off the demon until he spotted a reaction to his delight.

 **In the land of the dead**

"Damn, I can't even call anyone in Aaa". Death thought to himself as he scrolled through his new phone.

"Maybe Finn and Jake can see what's up". He muttered scrolling up his numbers with his eyes looking from screen to the wilting flower next to his foot

"Come on come on". Death whispered to himself as he tapped his foot against the grass as the phone rang.

When the voicemail went off, death shrugged.

"hey man what's good. So I was with my girl, Life, and we noticed that the Fin's plant is wilting, but here's the weird thing…it's not Fin's flower…I think it's his doppleganger's Fionna. So I mean I can't do anything about the wilting and I don't have numbers from Aaa. I haven't added them all yet in my new phone. Maybe you should like hit up the Aaa dimension and warn someone",

"We're sorry your message could not be recorded please contact your carrier and try again". The phone responded cutting off death.

"Gob damnit I knew I should've switched to unlimited". The skeleton said scratching his head.


	76. Chapter 73: June 18th

Chapter 73: June 18th

Hey guys this is a lemon. If it's not your thing I've done a double update so you can skip ahead. The ending has a small cliffhanger but mostly has to do with Fionna and Ben's relationship as their trust for one another is challenged.

The sound of knocking on the bedroom door caused Fionna to moan in disapproval as she rolled onto her side with her eyes still closed. Patters of rain from the early morning shower outside soothed her as she continued to dream. Despite the chill in the air from the open window and the wind from the gloomy morning teasing her hair against her nose, she endured the rest of the dream she was having until the sound of the door creaking open caused her crusty eyes to open a bit.

"Yer majesty's? I brought ya sometin to start the mornin wit". Butterscott Butler called out sensitively as she peaked her head into the room.

The sound of a squeaky cart and the smell of breakfast forced Fionna out of her coma completely. Cracking her neck and shoulders, she rolled onto the side of her body and rubbed her eyes.

"Dude what time is it"? Fionna asked with a yawn as the smell of food made her stomach grumble and her mouth water.

Butterscott Butler pulled up her sleeve and examined her peppermint watch. The coloring remined Fionna of Ben's previous butler.

"It'd be bout five past eleven yer grace. The coronation will start at noon so I came to wake ya". She said politely.

Her expression seemed to changed while jumping from talk of KOO's coronation to awaking her and PG.

Fionna rubbed her eyes again and groaned.

"Do we have to go"?

"I'm afraid so yer majesty. I be honest with ya I'm not too thrilled to see that candle stick take the throne even if be so for five hours. Time out of me day I'll never get back I tell ya". She pouted as Fionna looked to her and smiled.

"Oh and don't ya ferget to take this a now". Butterscotch butler said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a canister of vitamins.

Fionna huffed a sigh and took it from the butler along with the glass of water. PG and Marshall made her take vitamins every morning for the baby, which Fionna always protested about since they had to be chewed. She couldn't give the butler a hard time, after all she was nice enough to have breakfast for them on this long and stressful day they were about to endure".

"Well I best be off then unless ya need anytin else frem me".

Fionna shook her head no as she finished her cup of water, swallowed the nasty tasting vitamin.

Butterscotch Butler nodded to her with a smile as she lifted the dome plate cover over one of the platters that revealed a pink and purple cupcake, beautifully decorated with a striped candle on it. Fionna looked at it curiously. Her eyes widened as she then remembered the signicance. The sound of water from the bathroom shower then immediately caught her attention as she jumped from the bed and made her way to the water. Lifting the t shirt over her head and pulling down her pajama shorts, she shook her hair out and brushed it over her shoulders to conceal her breasts. Steam seemed to gracefully flow out of the bathroom as she reached for the handle quietly and stepped on the beautifully decorated pink tile that show cased a puddle of water outside the shower that looked occupied. Fionna smiled and walked toward the curtain quietly. Her hand reached the wet barrier as she looked into to see the backside of PG as soaked ran over the muscles on his back and down to his legs. Fionna watched the sight for a second, watching him as the water seemed to shine off his body she had essentially helped him sculp. Heat radiated between her legs while she watched and when she couldn't take it any longer, she found herself stepping in as water began to sprinkle on her body. Ben shut his eyes and looked up to the shower raining water on his head and neck in peace. Fionna came behind him, her hands made contact with his hips, making his body respond in fight or flight manner. Her mouth breathed against his shoulder following a kiss to his clavicle as her hands traveled around to the front of his body.

"You missed a spot". She purred, her hands caressed him, causing his nether regions to immediately respond to her touch.

"Fionna". He moaned as his hand mounted the shower wall.

She kissed spots along his shoulder and stood up on her toes to reach his neck while her hands ran over his parts.

His body responded in her favor as his breathing slowly and his chest rose and fell. The feeling of her soft bare breasts against his back made his heart race and his blood flow to his sensitive areas.

"You know what today is"? She whispered as Ben rolled his neck back, allowing Fionna to kiss him some more while he felt himself being stroked by her wet hands.

"Um, the day my kingdom falls apart due to the five hour reign of a demented piece of ear wax"? PG questioned, his voice cracking as bit as Fionna explored the underside of his aroused region.

"Nope…..It's June 18th". Fionna whispered as she grasped him again and stroked him up and down as he moaned, pressing his forehead against the shower wall.

While he was in his weak state, Fionna pulled him by the shoulder and turned him around to face. His wet back stuck against the shower wall while her hands abandoned his male anatomy and caressed over his chest and toned stomach. The site of her made his aroused region grow more in demand as he stared at the water castcading over her chest down to her legs as if the droplets were racing one another. Her damp blonde hair stuck to her breasts to the prince's disdain. Fionna's touch forced him to face her as her hands caressed his shoulders as she stood chest to chest with him. Ben's pink hands involuntarily seemed to touch her lower back and journey downward as Fionna ran her fingers through his hair on the back of his head.

"Happy Birthday, my king". She said as she moved her head foreward and kissed his neck again.

His hands over her body responded and seemed to slide all over her naked anatomy against him. Her lips finally journeyed to his jaw and shortly followed the path to his lips. Ben closed his eyes and kissed her hungrily as his member seemed to impale her inner thigh. Fionna let out a yelp as she felt his fingers dig into her backside and toss her off the ground onto his hip.

"Any chance I can have my cake", He said as his lips kissed the top of her chest.

"And eat it too right now"? He whispered as his tongue then ran over her breast until it targeted her nipple.

His nose nuzzled away her hair that secured her breast until it left her naked and vulnerable. She grabbed the back of his head and moaned as he teased her with his mouth. Her fingers ran down his back as she felt the heat from inside her lower half grow. Her swollen anatomy sat just above his arousal, causing her need to tease him until he grew to have Marshall's immediate impatience. Her eyes widened and her heart raced as she remembered the time. As Fionna wiggled away, PG grabbed her tighter and adjusted her in his arms as he continued to make contact with her chest with his eyes closed.

"Hey, man the coronation starts like really soon, we should get going". Fionna said in between moans as PG's hand grabbed her from behind.

"Don't start something unless you finish it, Fionna. Be a good example for our child". PG mocked darkly as he set Fionna down.

Her body was practically thrown in the place of PG's. Once her back hit the wall, she noticed the absence of the Prince and then looked down to find his lips following a trail from underneath her breast to down to her inner thigh. Fionna struggled.

"Nhhah, no Ben, stop we need to". A moan escaped her lips as she rolled her head back against the shower.

His lips planted kisses on her mound, making her shiver in response. Gently his fingers spread her in front of him, exposing her most sensitive area that looked achy with desire. Fionna's pupils inlarged as she felt the warmth wetness of his tongue begin to run over her swollen areas. PG teased her brightly affected spots carefully. Fionna struggled against the wall, digging her nails into the tile while her back arched in response to his mouth dancing over her like a paintbrush coloring a piece of art. She watched him cock his head now and then as he tasted each and every angle of her. Fionna pressed her lips together running a hand through her hair.

"How's it feel"? He asked darkly as he looked up from her crotch and in replacement of his tongue worked his fingers on her mound and clit, teasing her unbearably.

Fionna moaned in protest.

"Amazing".

"That's not what I meant".

Fionna opened her eyes and looked down as him, growing more aroused as she watched his fingers spread her hound wider and tease her against her will. Fionna struggled and scratched the wall aching for mercy.

"I meant, how does it feel to be teased and then…abandoned". He said sinisterly as his touched stopped, leaving Fionna drenched internally and externally.

A smirk curled his lips as he left a kiss on her hip and looked up at her.

"Time to go, love". He whispered, caressing her hip with his fingers as he started to raise his body.

In protest, Fionna pushed her hand against his shoulder, refusing to let him go.

"I will knock you back on your knees if you don't", A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as PG immediately returned to his place and hungrily teased her with his mouth as her eyes rolled back. Her hair stuck to the wall was pulled as she felt her body being lifted up. Ben drug his nails into her behind and back as his body rose with her thighs against the side of his neck as he continued. Fionna's chest rose and fell as she rocked her hips against his mouth, her anatomy unable to escape him.

"Ben". She moaned as she grabbed the back of his head feeling a familiar warm sensation grow inside her and race to her swollen region.

She could feel the blood flowing with each sensation her area came in contact with him. With each flick he gave her, she felt herself grow more sensitive and needy as well as desperate. Ben picked up speed and pressure as he heard her yell out a loud desired filled moan. Hungrily he teased her spots racing her to orgasm until finally he caught her taste in his mouth. The sound of her reaching climate along with the warm taste of her juices spilling into his mouth, made his genitals harden even more. Fionna breathed more heavily as Ben slowly lowered her down. Her body slumped against the wall as her legs shook. Taking her by the chin, PG raised her to look intently into his lusty eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not done with you yet"? He said lowly as he bit her lower lip, wrapping his arms around her body tightly.

Fionna tried to breath against his kisses, falling weakly into his arms as her post orgasm continued to rack her whole body. PG threw her onto his hip once more, his member still stood hard underneath her but as he carried her and threw the curtain back. His teeth nipped at her neck and jaw as they stepped out. Their hands ran all over each other. Water from the pool infront of them gave PG an idea as he stepped into the bath until he and Fionna were waist deep. She let out a yelp feeling his body lower as he lap with her on his lap. Their eyes gazed into one another lustily. Fionna felt his member rub against her. As she planted her knees against the solid steps, she reached from his shaft and stroked him under the water for another few minutes. PG's head rolled back and his arms arrested against the edge of the pool. Moaned escaped his relaxed looking smirk as if he was getting some smutty royal treatment.

"Oh Fionna". He breathed as the blonde stroked him tighter.

"What's up"? She asked while her thumb ran over his tip, making him quiver.

"Your fist..has touched my heart". He breathed almost lowly chuckling.

Fionna squinted at him with a smirk and adjusted herself over his member until it had slid in all the way. PG let out a loud moan of relief as he felt her warmth all around him and bit his lip looking at her with deep deisre. Her nose brushed against his as their eyes both closed passionately.

"Shut up". She whispered with a smile curling both their lips.

PG's hands lifted from the water and ran over her backside. Fionna quivered a she felt her hips grabbed and held onto as if she might try to run away.

Fionna let out a gasp as she felt Ben start to move around his hips, rubbing against and around her on the inside while his hands grabbed her from behind. Fionna dragged her fingers into his back as he then began to pump into her, forcing moans to escape from her mouth.

The build up started again as as the feeling raced the blood throughout her body, Fionna felt herself lifted again. Her back laid on the cold wet tile as Ben mounted his hands and laid over her with himself still tightly inserted inside. His eyes looked dark and determined as he continued to pump into her. Fionna called out wrapped her legs around his waist. He worked faster, hitting her spots harder and quickly until he felt her clench around him, forcing his eyes to roll back. Fionna's fingers interlocked with his tightly as she arched her back and allowed her hair to spread all over the floor.

"Oh Fionna". He breathed as he pounded into her faster until finally she let out a scream once again.

Her body drenched him like a rainstorm, as their skin slapped against each other. He rode her as Fionna moaned louder. With her drenching him inside and the rise and fall of her soaked breasts before him, PG couldn't hold any longer and with one last thrust, Fionna felt his warmth inside her as his chest gave out and he laid ontop of her breathing. The two of them gasped for breath in each other's presence. Ben immediately began planting kisses on her neck, causing chills up her spine from post orgasm.

"You don't want a receipt for that do you"? Fionna joked as Ben laughed and mounted himself on his elbows to look at her lovingly as he pulled out.

His lips pressed against hers tenderly while his fingers ran through her hair. Fionna struggled under him until he released her allowed her to sit up against the ledge with her legs still wrapped around his waist. As her hands ran over his back and neck, she kissed his nose drawing him closer for a hug. His body responded to her as he rested the side of his head against her shoulder, kissing her arm.

"Come on, we don't need butterscotch butler coming in here to give us another warning". Fionna joked, running her nails over Ben's bare back.

With one last kiss, he nodded and broke away from Fionna. His hands mounted the ledge once again as the site of his body coming out of the water rippled the pool. He ran a hand through his hair and held it out to Fionna who blushed looking at him wet and satisfied. Fionna felt herself pulled out of the water, standing firm on the wet floor. Ben turned his wet back to her and reached from a towel off the wall. As she rinsed her long hair, she saw a towel coming at her from Ben's hand. Catching it she continued to rinse her hair as Ben wrapped himself with another towel and opened the door to the bedroom. Fionna followed him shortly after. Ben pulled up his pants and fastened his belt as he noticed Fionna jumping onto their bed. Her body laid still with her left digging into the side of the bed as she laid relaxed. Ben watched her as she rolled onto her side to stare back at him lazily.

"It's like your asking me to attack you again". He smirked as he grabbed a white tunic off a chair.

Fionna smiled at him running a hand over her breast and into her hair as if to seduce him.

"You already got your gift".

Ben came to the side of the bed with eager in his eyes as he towered over her naked body. Carefully he straddled her, digging his knees into the bed and separating her thighs. Fionna blushed as his forehead caressed against hers.

"Don't think for a second that I won't unwrap you again later". He warned as he grasped Fionna's thigh, separating her legs further to fit his waist against her crotch.

Fionna smiled at him and turned her neck to the side allowing him to kiss her. His lips pressed against her skin as his hands caressed her chest gently. She felt her body pulled onto her stomach as Ben embraced her whole being, rolling onto his back as the two of them touched one another and smiled through their locked lips. Fionna quivered feeling the prince's lips on her chest. Her anatomy throbbed at the thought of going again as she watched his head lower to her stomach. His hand ran over her belly as he continuously kissed her evidence of pregnancy. The side of his head rested on her as he seemed to lay against the baby. His finger tips lightly rubbed over the unborn child as he hugged the lower half of Fionna's body. His touch made her relax and immediately start to caress his hair and shoulder as he laid on her.

"I've never had a family". PG stated as his fingertips continued to run over Fionna's belly.

"You're going to be a great dad". Fionna cooed as she ran her fingers through his soft pink hair.

PG embraced her a little tighter, careful not to hurt the child as she kept leaving light kissed on Fionna's skin. She quivered feeling his lips on her but allowed him to have this tender moment.

"I don't know what I'd do if", PG stopped himself and huffed a sigh unable to finish the sentence. His nose nuzzled slowly against Fionna's belly as she lightly sat up to look at the top of his head.

"If what"? Fionna asked.

A buzz came from the side of the bed, shocking her. Ben lifted his head a bit and listened to the sound that interrupted his dark thoughts.

"Fionna, grab me my communicator on the table". Ben said as his hand ran over her leg.

Extending her arm, she grabbed it tightly and handed it to Ben who had gently rolled off of her. Sitting upright, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and silently read a message on the small screen. Fionna sat on her knees and watched PG start to type away something immediately. Looking over her shoulder she noticed a blue robe and grabbed it feeling chills from the open window run up her spine.

"What's up"? She asked her husband as distress seemed to line the forehead of Ben.

Fionna looked at him curiously, tightening her robe. At last he looked at her and bit his lip as if he knew something she didn't.

"Cake's in labor". He said as Fionna's mouth slightly could barely blink hearing the news uttered from PG's mouth

"Cake's in labor"? She repeated as her nails ran through her hair scratching her skull.

"Oh gob, oh shit! I need to go be there for her I have to", PG silenced Fionna by immediately grasping her wrists with both his hands tightly.

"Fionna, it's ok. Lord Monochromicorn just sent me a message saying that it's alright. Cake's doing a natural birth with his family around her at their place. He's just informing us".

Fionna shook at the news, trying to break away from PG.

"But…but she's my sister, she needs",

"Fionna calm down and look at me". PG said sternly, attempting to ease Fionna.

She looked at him with fear filling her eyes as she bit her lip.

Gently PG let go of her and carefully took hold of her shoulders, thumbing the robe.

"Cake is going to be ok…and she wants you here". PG said gently as he let go of Fionna.

Anger seemed to fill Fionna's face as she scooted away from PG and brought herself to her feet.

"Of COURSE you'd say she'd _want_ me here, you need me here today of all days"! Fionna yelled.

PG looked at her bewildered.

"What are you trying to say"? He asked a little hurt as he stood to face her and folded his arms.

Fionna cracked her fist.

"How do I know that's true? You could be lying to me just so I don't leave this damn castle. You have hid five thousand", Fionna was cut off from her screaming as PG held his phone out to her. His finger pressed the start button on a video of what appeared to be Cake.

"Hey PG I called to call yall but nobody picked up the damn phone. Anyways thought I'd send a video to tell ya'll I'm staying at LM's for the next few days since I'm due like really soon as you can see". Cake said pointed out her very pregnant belly.

" It was hard for me to walk around so tell Fionna I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye OH! And make sure she doesn't try to race to my side during this bizz, you two love birds got to work together and keep KOO from screwin things up, I aint bringin my babies into a world of corrupt politicians". Fionna looked up from the phone to PG sheepishly as Cake continued to speak in the video.

"Anyways, I bes be going. I love you Fi"! Prince Gumball paused the video and notice the remorse in Fionna's eyes. Huffing a sigh, he returned to her a disappointed expression.

"You really think I would lie to you about something as important as this"? He asked seriously.

Fionna pressed her lips together and buried her hands in her pocket.

"I…I'm sorry…I just thought",

"I know what you thought". PG muttered aggravatedly as he tucked away the communicator in his back pocket and felt his hand to his stressed forehead.

"Fionna…..let's get one thing straight ok"? He said as he avoided looking at her.

She nodded in response without word as the feeling of guilt washed over her. PG faced her once again, this time with a little more patience filling his purple eyes.

"I've lied to you in the past…and I promise that I'll never do it again….we are married now and if we are going to point fingers here, YOU are the one who lied to Marshall and I the other week when you went off by yourself and almost got killed by those", PG pursed his lips together, stopping himself as if the word was poison in his mouth.

"Demons". He finished as he recalled in his mind the entire episode.

"You're right…I'm sorry". Fionna said softly as she played with a strand of her blonde hair.

PG blushed. His anger diminished as he felt empathy for Fionna just by noticing the guilt in her downcast eyes. A small smile curled his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and held her cheek close against his heart.

"I love you…I can't do this today without you". PG whispered in her ear.

Fionna returned the affection and wrapped her arms around him, taking in his sweet scent once again. His embrace around her loosened as he released himself and planted his lips on her forehead.

"Come on, we need to get ready quick so you and I can go over the plan before KOO is crowned". PG said gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb.


	77. Chapter 74: The Ultimatum

Chapter 74: Ultimatum

"Alright so last night I did some reading up on this coronation and found out that it's set like a gala. There will be food and dancing and then KOO's going to get crowned so here's the plan". Prince Gumball said as he rolled and buttoned his cuffs.

Fionna looked to him as they walked down the hall. Her heels clicked against the floor in the absence of his voice.

"I created a concoction that I'm going to present to KOO as a gift. It's tradition that one monarch passes on something to the next. But what he doesn't know is that it's acid. He's made of wax. It will burn him externally and he'll be gone forever". PG explained.

Before the leaders of Ooo had left Aaa, Ben had consulted Princess Bubblegum privately one night. Bonnie informed him about the dethroning of Koo and how how he regenerated to his normal form after being burnt exteriorly.

"How do we know he will drink it? What if he rejects it"? Fionna asked.

PG shot her a smirk.

"He can't if I tell his audience that it's a cure to his scorpio, especially if I present it in front of the court".

Fionna nodded slowly, understanding the motive. PG held out his hand to Fionna as the staircase cascaded in front of them.

"So how are you going to sneak away"? Fionna asked as she lifted the petticoats of her gown while being helped down the stairway.

"He's going to give a speech".

Fionna looked at him curiously as PG focused on carefully escorting Fionna down.

"How do you know that"?

"Butterscotch Butler told me that he asked her how to spell Yellow for a speech". Ben scoffed, rolling his eyes at the imbecilic question.

The couple met the end of the stairs as Fionna released herself and brushed herself off. The doors to the hall were just before them and seemed to await their arrival.

"Alright, are you ready"? Prince Gumball asked as he straightened his dark purple sash and white tunic.

"No". Fionna said honestly, rolling her eyes as she fixed the sweetheart neckline of her strapless dress.

Cursing to herself she noticed the long gloves on her arm falling down with every non-delicate move she made. PG chuckled lightly as she struggled.

"First thing I'm doing when I become queen is banning corsets". She muttered to herself as she twisted the skirt to fit her natural waist to avoid crushing the baby.

"Things will be different when we are crowned..this is just the end of the storm". PG assured as he reached out to touch a strand of Fionna's loose blonde curls while the rest of them were pinned up in a bun.

Fionna rolled her eyes. Her hand placed over her stomach.

"There's a lot riding on you, little man". Fionna said as a joke as PG stared down at her covered stomach and placed his hand on the child. His eyes grew tender and sincere as he felt the first trimester bump

"I can't wait to meet you". PG whispered lovingly as his hand rubbed the body through Fionna's gown.

Fionna looked up from her stomach and blushed from his sweet comment. The sound of trumpets broke the couple away from each other.

"That's our cue". PG said straightening his voice.

Curling his arm, he offered it to Fionna as he gave her a small wink and smirk. Returning the glance, she hooked herself through her arm and straightened her back. The two of them walked towards the door and followed the other guests lining up outside the great hall for entry. The doors opened after a few minutes, invited Fionna and Ben into the Gala. Music and conversation filled the room as Ben escorted Fionna off to the side, away from all the commotion.

"So what now"? Fionna asked, leaning into Ben.

The Prince Kept his eyes on the event, on the lookout for KOO.

"I have to announce the blubbering idiot but I don't see him any",

"Where have you been"? KOO interrupted with a cough with Dr. Prince by his side looking unamused and impatient.

Prince Gumball broke from Fionna.

"I beg your pardon"? He asked appalled at the tone of KOO standing before him.

"Prince Gumball, you are exactly five minutes late". Dr. Prince pointed out checking his watch.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that Mr. KOO is indeed VERY…VERY SICK". He reminded as KOO stood beside him, confidently smiling.

Dr. Prince noticed his healthy stance and straightened his voice, reminding KOO to cough violently. PG snared at DP suspiciously.

"Very well….I'll announce you". He muttered under his breath.

Fionna glared at the two of them as PG walked to the stage. Her lips curled at she thought of something threatening to say to them both. DP caught sight of her snare and smirked in return. Fionna's eyes watched him carefully as she turned her back and followed her husband. Once her body made a full turn, her head snapped back as she hurried away from the two men. Koo folded his arms impatiently, watching the flow of her champagne gown trail behind her.

"Toronto, do you think she looks better in yellow than me"? KOO asked.

The dog in his disguise rolled his eyes and slapped his hand to his head with impatience.

PG tested the microphone on the stage with his finger and straightened his voice.

"Attention please". He said into the microphone.

Fionna looked over her shoulder to check out the crowd and their attention span.

"Attention please". He repeated once again.

The voices in the crowd grew dimmer as bodies turned to face the stage. Once the noise of conversation died completely, PG spoke again.

"I'd like to welcome you all to this gale in the honor of King of Ooo". He rolled he eyes at the mention of the name.

"Please enjoy yourselves. It has been my privilege to allow Koo to be crowned king for the day to relieve him of any lifetime rejects as he suffers from the terrible disease known as Scorpio. As your Prince, I ask you to obey his commands no matter how ridiculous they may be. Somehow we all just may make it through these next five hours". PG muttered as he stepped away from the mic.

Fionna started to applaud. Her clapping was shortly followed by a wave of guests whom showed respect for their prince as he stepped off the stage. Prince Gumball met his wife's gaze as he came to her side.

"How painful was that"? She asked.

PG rolled his eyes as he thought.

"On a scale of 1 to decapitation? I'd say as painful as disembowelment". He admitted as Fionna smiled. Her eyes looked over to see KOO conversing with a few citizens, milking the sickness pretty hard as he coughed into his tissue constantly.

"Does anyone actually believe him"?

"Probably not, however that sour head Lemondrop is looking for any alternative to us taking the throne". Ben admitted as he rolled his shoulders back and looked among the crowd for any of the council.

"So what do we do during this whole thing? Avoid the council so they can't pick apart my ability to rule"? Fionna joked.

Music from the orchestra section of the hall began to play. A beautiful melody filled the room and made its way to Ben and Fionna's ears. PG turned to his wife and elegantly bowed before her with the palm of his hand out to escort her.

"Just the opposite". PG mentioned as he smiled and looked up at Fionna to see the uncertainty painted on her face.

"I don't know dude, it's been a while for us and with the baby, what if I mess up", Fionna said noting excuse after excuse.

PG shook his head and smirk to her.

"Just remember, it's like playing a video game". He reminded.

Fionna blushed, remembering his analogy from Cake's wedding. He had helped her conquer her fear just from that playful saying.

"Fine, but only one". She said, placing her hand against PG's.

Slowly the two made their way to the middle of the gala where other couples seemed to be enjoying themselves as they danced. PG and Fionna found themselves noticing and waving back at a few citizens who seemed delighted to see them together. As they faced one another, Fionna positioned one hand on Ben's shoulder while the other interlocked with his fingers.

"This will be over before you know it".

"The dance or the coronation". Fionna murmured as PG placed a hand on her hips, lifting his eyebrows in agreement.

Fionna felt her body follow PG's as they began, their eyes never leaving each other.

"I can't wait until we are free". Fionna said as their bodies moved rhythmically with the waltz.

"What do you mean"? PG asked as he twirled her, bringing her tightly against him as they seemed to dance involuntarily.

Fionna's eyes softened as she shook her head.

"I feel like I've been under a microscope for so long. Always being targeted, always being threatened always having to be something I'm not to protect you, marshall and myself….I'm tired, Ben". Fionna admitted as PG listened intently.

"I want to able to enjoy our lives together, the three of us and our child". Fionna admitted.

"So what your saying is that you only want one"? PG teased, referring to future children.

Fionna shrugged as they continued to glide across the floor effortlessly.

"Hey it's not coming out of your body". Fionna joked.

PG shrugged, turning her again. His forehead pressed against hers tenderly.

"Just the thought of having a little fiolee AND a little fen running around intrigues me". PG admitted as Fionna rolled her eyes and blushed brilliantly.

"Your majesty, may I cut in"? Chills ran up Fionna's spine as she and Ben broke from their baby talk and noticed Lemondrop standing patiently before them.

Ben released Fionna and held one of her hands gently as he looked at the councilmen. It was as if for a second, he himself didn't know how to answer.

"Of course". He finally managed to say.

Fionna glared at him as if he was insane as he handed her off.

Ben raised his eyebrows to her and nodded as if to communicate to her to trust him. Fionna watched him bow to her and then head off, leaving her with the deadliest being in the room.

"Shall we"? He said arrogantly as his fingers interlocked with hers.

His hand seemed to grasp her waist firmly as if she was a glass of wine.

The music began again as Fionna straightened her back and neck and followed the councilman's lead, much to her dislike. Ben caught sight of the unappetizing scene before making his way to the exit. Koo's speech would begin soon after that last dance. Fionna noticed him leave the room and immediately realized that he was going to grab the mixture. She felt her body relax as she met the gaze of Lemondrop who seemed to stare into her soul as if he was going to suck it out.

"My, my I must say, Princess Fionna, if I may call you that, You look stunning".

"Thanks, and Fionna is fine". She said sternly.

"Your commitment to the throne surely does impress me. At this point I was expecting to see you swinging from the ceiling". He mocked as Fionna glared at him.

"No matter though, I'm sure these mannerisms and this good behavior is simply a charade".

"Don't you have anything better to do besides trying to sabotage me". Fionna hissed.

Lemondrop scoffed at this remark.

"Such an attitude for a future queen…careful my dear, such a thing can start a war". He smirked to her cruelly allowing that insult to seep into Fionna's mind as her face reddened a bit from frustration.

"Seems that I've upset you". He said sheepishly as Fionna raised her chest to relax herself.

"You're a sad…sour man and I hope one day someone pulls the rod out of your ass for you". Fionna replied.

"Oh come now, princess, that's very rude". He mocked, drawing himself closer into Fionna's personal space as they danced, much to her dislike.

"Not as rude as my first command when Ben and I destroy the courts authority and banish you from the system".

Lemondrop's grasp around Fionna's hand seemed to grow harsher as his black eyes beamed down at her cruelly.

"You have no business doing so…and mark my words, girly, I'd make sure that evidence of you spreading your legs for anyone other than your husband doesn't fall into my lap because if it does…I wouldn't count on a happy…ending". He warned curtly as Fionna forced herself to break from him as soon as the music ended.

Her gaze was a cruel as his as they stared at each other as if it were a competition. The sound of the tapping of a mic for testing broke the tension between the two of them. Fionna turned her body away from Lemondrop and looked up to the stage to watch the speech.

"Attention, is this thing on"? KOO spoke into the mic while the feeback from it came through the speakers harshly.

"Hello all. Can you all hear me. I know how heart broken you would all be if you couldn't hear my glorious speech before I'm crowned your king. This is the day that will go down in history and what a beautiful day it is under my life giving sun that smiles at us through these giant windows behind me". He stated confidently as Fionna rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Koo straightened his voice and loosened his neck collar as he pulled out a rolled up document.

"I have prepared a short speech for you all and also have included a short montage of my humble life". KOO announced.

With a snap of his fingers, a screen started to descend from above. Fionna's eyes watched as it slowly came down to serve as a white background behind KOO. The light seemed to dim while the sounds of oooing and aaaing from the citizens could be heard from behind Fionna. The slide show began. Fionna stood by herself and found herself watching the slide show as he eyes adjusted to the screen.

"You see my loyal citizens…I wasn't always the majestic king you all desserved. I grew up poor, dirt poor. The kids in school used to call me little bubbles because we couldn't afford bath water". Koo admitted sadly as he pulled out a remote from his pocket, prepared to flip the slide.

"I'm almost positive I have a photo in this slide show of me as a baby".

The slide switched. Fionna's face turned white as she watched the slide flip from Koo's first titled slide to her worst nightmare.

"Oh my, seems that I have added…the wrong picture" Koo admitted sheepishly as the room erupted in gasps and whispered as they saw with their own eyes the picture of an ultra sound.

Fionna's breathing became irregular as she read ontop of the photo of the ultra sound, her name above the photo of her unborn child that was colored red. DP and KOO beamed down at Fionna who still stood in shock. The noises in the room seem to fall deaf to her ears as she recalled only the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

"Oh Fionna". KOO called out in a ironic sing song voice.

The sound of his voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. The blonde looked up to the stage, her eyes filled with fear and anger as she stood motionless.

"I thought I would be so kind as to help you announce your pregnancy to the entire kingdom….if not for you…I wouldn't be offfically crowned…the king of Ooo and the princess of the candy kingdom…for…ever". His eyes beamed darkly as her.

"You basturd"! Fionna called out, her hand gripped her necklace, clutching it until it came loosely off her neck and began to transform in her hand.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, blondie locks". Koo said darkly.

His fingers raised to the air once again as a snap echoed in the air.

"Arrest her". Fionna yelped as she felt her forearms immediately grasped, forcing her sword to drop from her hand as she struggled and called out to the banana guards.

"Sorry Fionna, we have to do what the new king orders". One of the guards said sympathetically as the girl continued to struggle.

"He's not your king. He's a fraud"! Fionna called out.

"How wrong you are, child". Koo replied from the stage as Fionna stopped to struggle and looked up to the stage helplessly.

"Councilman lemondrop"? Koo called out, crossing his arms as a satisfied smirk curled his lips.

Fionna turned her head and looked to the authority figure with disgust. He stared at her cruelly, walking to her from behind with his hands pleasantly folded behind his back.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time". He said in a low tone.

Fionna stared at his cross as she felt tightening of her arms behind her back as she stood restricted.

The sound of the door of the hall dramatically thrown open caused everyone in the room to turn their head to see Prince Gumball charge in. His eyes immediately caught sight of the scene in front of him, his wife restrained by his guards, Lemondrop eerily close to her and Koo and DP ontop of the stage as if they were gods of the land.

"What is the meaning of this? Release her"! PG called out as he paced faster into the scene, beaming at the guards.

They stared at him with guilt as they held onto Fionna more tightly. His face darkened to a brighter pink color when he noticed his order was not carried out.

"Are you deaf?! I said LET HER GO",

"Prince Gumball, how nice of you to join us, right on time". Lemondrop called out as PG stopped himself and noticed the picture of Fionna's ultra sound, displayed in front of the crowd.

The unborn child's coloring was red for all to see and note that it was obviously not his spawn. He looked around at the crowd and noticed the entirety of the room staring at him with surprise. The light murmuring of whispers could be heard as he stepped a few feet closer to Lemondrop and his wife. His face hardened as he looked from Fionna to the councilman.

"Let her go, Lemondrop….please….she did nothing wrong". He asked seriously as the concilman's eyes stared venomously at his.

"That's not what it appears on that screen". He reminded.

PG stood still as Lemondrop stepped towards him slowly, the sound of his footsteps seemed to echo and silence the room.

"Prince Benjamin Gumball, did you or did you not know of your wife's infidelity and harboring of an illegitament"? He asked.

PG kept his eyes on the councilman as he slowly circled the prince.

Ben looked away from him and immediately to Fionna. Her eyes softened with guilt as he looked to her sternly as if he would deny her. Fionna looked away and bowed her head. Their options were becoming slimmer by the second.

"Yes…I did". He stated protectively.

She looked up from the ground and looked to her husband surprised. Lemondrop nodded and thought to himself as he stopped circling PG.

"Very well…in that case….it is in the power of the court that we strip you of your title as Prince of the candy kingdom….unless". He beamed from behind Ben.

The prince looked over his shoulder suspiciously at the yellow candy figure.

"Unless what"? He growled as Lemondrop stepped forward in front of Ben and studied KOO ontop of the stage.

"Considering its your birthday today. I'll give you a choice. Your time is up to choose a bride, however I would be willing to allow you to prove your love and loyalty to your people".

"How would I do that"? Ben asked as he made his way to Fionna's side, looking to her with concern as she was restrained.

The sound of a capsule jiggling around as it was retrieved from the councilman's coat pocket sparked the attention of Fionna and Ben.

"Let the child go". He ordered.

Fionna felt her arms released. The feeling of them barely came back to her soon enough as she felt arms wrap around her again. Fionna grasped Ben's arm, gripping his tunic sleeve while his arms made their way around her body as he held her close to him as if to protect her. They watched as Lemondrop stared at the capsule and then watched the couple as he pressed down at the top of its cap. Ben's pupils seem to enlarge as he pulled Fionna tighter into him. Her body shook a little from anxiety as she watched a blue colored pill fall into the hand of Lemondrop.

"One of these and you can remain king". Lemondrop said offering up the pill to the couple, specifically, Fionna.

Her eyes beamed at it with fear and confusion as her breathing became irregular. Ben's eyes hardened as he stared at Lemondrop, slowly releasing Fionna.

"You're a sick man". He spat as he stepped forward and targeted the sight of Dr. Prince.

"How could you do this to us…to me. You were my confidant. You betrayed us"! He screamed as his face became colored red as he cracked his fist.

DP stared down at PG unapologetically.

"I was only doing my duty as a respected figure of this kingdom". He mocked as he fixed his glasses.

"Perhaps you should do your duty as well, your majesty". The cold voice of Lemondrop sent chills up Ben's spine as he looked over his shoulder to see Lemondrop hold out the pill to him.

He turned around and felt his hand shake as he accepted it, clutching it in his fist. The candy figure waited patiently for the prince to react. His eyes stared into his pupil irises as if he were trying to intimidate him mentally.

"Give it to her". He hissed lowly.

Fionna stepped back and placed a hand over her hidden pregnant stomach. PG watched he react. He looked away from her as if the sight his wife becoming fearful of his next move horrified him beyond belief. His head spun wildly as he felt his cold palm to his forehead. Wherever he looked, he found himself being watched as if he was under a microscope. His people stared at him with concern and confusion. Above him stood Koo and Toronto, beaming down at him with pride as if they already knew what he would choose in the end. His throat felt tight and his stomach churned if was as if the stress from the moment might kill him like the intention of the pill he held once it reached Fionna's stomach. The ultimatum was unbarable for Fionna to watch. Her heart pounded as if she had been sprinting for her life. The sight of Ben holding that pill disgusted her and completely disappointed her. He was considering ending their child's life or at least he appeared to be as he clutched that devious decision. He looked to her and right then and there, she knew it was over. His eyes softened to look apologetic as stress lined his face. Fionna's nose crinkled as she slowly shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body as if physically trying to protect her child would do anything. He walked towards her, forcing her stomach to drop. Her eyes beamed with shock and disappointment.

"This is it….it's over. Everything is falling apart. He's ruining our lives". Fionna thought.

A small glistening tear formed in the creases of her eye as she watched with much remorse and disgust, the pre-termination of her child. Ben couldn't take her eyes off that look she was giving him. It was sickening for him to witness. It was the look that he commonly knew from Fionna as devastating disappointment. His mind was filled with voices from memories, especially ones of Fionna calling him out for his actions. The memory of their fight about the baby, the fight from that morning and the fight from before the nightosphere when he tried to tame her filled his brain. That look was poison to him. It was a clear indicator in his mind that immediately told him that he was doing something very corrupt and or impure for the sake of himself. The memories of the war came into his mind. For a few seconds, he found himself questioning his motive as he wondering if he had been lying to himself when he thought of his true intention for trying to sacrifice his life, Fionna or the kingdom. He stood there under the light of everyone, very disturbed and confused as his hand shook holding that small pill that would cause an eruption of change ten thousand times its physical size.

"It's your kingdom or your bride. Let's not play games though, it's always been your kingdom over Fionna even though she's been the one saving the damn place since she was twelve years old. So go ahead….let her down once again". The sound cakes voice ironically echoed in PG's mind.

He remembered the exchange as if it had occurred right then and there. The psychological sting that she caused him that day before they won the war sat in the back of his subconscious. PG looked to Fionna once again sternly. Their eyes connected to each other as if they were prepared to go into a full-blown screaming argument. PG glared at her cruelly as if he would bark an order to her to be submissive to his decision. Fionna felt her heart start to break at such a thought. Her eyes stared at his fingers that curled into his palm, concealing the pill as she hugged the child inside her one last time as a small tear streaked down her face in defeat. PG noted her lack of exchange and clutched the pill harder and harder with each second. Lemondrop and KOO watched curiously. Their eyes widened with surprise as a small puff of smoke came through the fingers of the prince's hand. Fionna looked up to see her husband's fingers uncurl. His hand tilted slowly in front of Lemondrop. The candy authority's eyes watched as the dust from once was the ultimatum he threatened PG with, reduced to nothing but dust on an un-kept floor. The clang of gold against the cold floor attracted the attention of Fionna and Ben's enemies. Lemondrop watched PG's crown roll slowly and anxiously to his foot. He looked up to see Ben step away until he reached Fionna's side. Standing firm, he gently reached out for his wife's skin, gripping her gloved hand as if his life depended on it. Fionna looked up to him with empathy and shock. Her face blushed pink brilliantly as she waited for him to look at her. He stood like a statue, refusing to blink as he glared at the councilman with no regrets whatsoever.


	78. Chapter 75: Next in Line

Chapter 75: Next in Line

"Very well then…..", Lemondrop muttered under his breath.

His stare was filled with hatred as if he had been bested by prince gumball in the most obvious way. Turning his back to the couple, he made his way towards the edge of the stage, where the crown jewels sat waiting to be placed on the next king.

Fionna clasped her other hand over her husbands as he watched intently.

"You gave up the kingdom"? She asked surprised as he turned to her.

A bit of defeat in his eyes was apparent despite his certainty of his choice.

"I can get the kingdom back. The temporary loss doesn't outweigh the alternative". He whispered as his eyes wandered down to Fionna's waist.

A small smile seemed to crack PG's lips as he felt more confident in his choice with each passing second. Fionna placed her hand over the hidden baby bump, caressing it tenderly.

The straightening of Lemondrop's voice caught the attention of the couple as they looked up at the stage, their hands still interlocked with one another.

"We have to go now". Ben warned as the coronation process began.

Fionna looked to him confused as she felt the grip of his hand around hers tighten and pull her to the back of the room.

Koo knelt before Lemondrop who stood before him with a glimmering gold crown in his hands. DP stood next to the councilman, satisfied by the outcome as he held a pillow where the crown jewels laid elegantly.

"By the authority of the candy kingdom council and administration, I dub thee, King of Ooo to be caretaker of the kingdom and monarch of the empire. Do you swear to protect your people at all cost during war and peace of the land"?

"Indubitably". Koo responded as a glow of pride and happiness warmed his face.

Fionna looked over her shoulder and noticed KOO blowing kisses to the crowd. The feeling of urgency tightened around her body as she continued to follow behind her husband. The doors to the exit were parted by the guards for the couple. Once lost from sight of the crowd, PG looked over his shoulder to Fionna as if to communicate to her with a stern yet concern look that he did something.

"What did you do"? Fionna asked as she picked up her skirt and quickly followed behind him.

Ben remained quiet for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to phrase his action.

"Well….you're well aware of how I do things impulsively without weighing my other options, right"? He asked as he stopped himself and Fionna infront of a closed off room.

"Um, sure"? She said suspiciously as she heaved a bit catching her breath.

"Well…I sort of…had a good idea at the time to have butterscotch butler pour the concoction I made into the coronation toast of Koo's glass before I knew that I would be dethroned".

Fionna squinted her eyes and replayed that entire sentence in her mind.

"Oh no". She said darkly as PG fiddled with the lock and opened it infront of them.

"Oh no is right sooo…we have to get out of here fast unless you want the baby to be born in a jail cell or not at all". He warned, eying Fionna will great concern.

Fionna shut the door behind them tightly as PG explored the small study room as if on the move for something in particular.

"Do we have a plan"? Fionna asked as she felt her body heating up from the running.

Pg threw open the desk drawers, searching frantically for his missing item. In the last drawer sat a large dark purple book. His fingers wrapped around it to throw it onto the desk. Fionna looked up to see her husband open the book which to her surprise was the book of candy elements.

"Hey dude, it's kind of a bad time to be looking up science crud don't you think".

PG paid no attention to her as he opened to the center of the book. A square shaped indent in the pages mutilated the book to reveal two bracelets.

"Science is going to get us out of here". PG muttered as he pulled out the two invisibility bracelets that Fionna immediately recognized.

The crowd in the great hall continued to clap for KOO as a servant brought up to the stage a glass for the new king to lead the traditional toast with.

"Yes, yes, thank you all". Koo said to the crowd, curtsying to them.

The clapped started to dim and was noticed by Koo as he looked up.

"I didn't say stop clapping"! He called out with his hands on his hips.

Lemondrop rolled his eyes and watched the servant come to the kings side with the glass carefully standing on a platter. Koo snatched it, allowing some of the droplets to fall on the floor. Unnoticed by the crowd or the authority figures onstage, the liquid started to bubble on the stage, forming a hole through it like a hazardous chemical. KOO raised his glass to the crowd, basking in his newly crowned pride.

"This is such a marvous day under my brilliant sun which I own. I'd like to make this toast to the previous prince of your land, Prince Gumball, may he stay out of my way unlike his medeling corrupt doppleganger and her weird friends". Koo shut his eyes as he brought the cup to his lips and sipped it happily.

The sound of rumbling in his stomach immediately caught the attention of DP and Lemondrop. Koo studied the glass and its containment and tasted the wine in his mouth.

"What an odd taste, it's almost like chilli pepper consistency". The King noted to himself as he swirled the glass around and closed his eyes for another sip.

"What kind of wine is this, lowly servant"?

The small green candy person picked up the bottle that once stood next to the challis and squinted at the label.

"It's called. Elixer for scorpio".

Koo swirled the wine again before having another taste.

"Sounds Spanish". He said.

"There's a note that came on it too". The servant replied, holding up the small card of paper.

Lemondrop glared at it suspiciously and snatched it before the King could lay a hand on that.

"Let me see that". He barked as he studied the note.

"Go on, councilman what does it say? Where can I find more of this"? He asked proudly.

"To King of Ooo. Congratulations on your coronation for the day. In exchange for guarding my people I offer you this elixir to cure your scorpio".

Koo chuckled at the note as he thought of how foolish the Prince was to cure him of a disease he didn't really have.

Lemondrop folded the note and stared at Koo, pressing his lips together.

"I must say, you do in fact look healthy, your majesty".

Sweat trailed down the back of Koo's neck as he shrugged.

"Well than I guess the cure worked". Koo laughed as he took another sip

Toronto's eyes widened as he watched the effects of the wine.

"Um, Koo you should stop".

"Oh hush up, old friend. It's been a stressful week for all of us, me especially".

Wax flowed down Koo's legs as if fire was growing from his head. His eyes looked a bit downcast as he opened his tunic and started to air himself out.

"Wow, it definitely got warm in here". The King said.

Lemon drop's mouth dropped open to notice Koo's height begin to shrink to the floor.

"You know let me just say I am a firm believer in global warming because by gob it is a sauna in here and it's only June". The king complained.

His head averted upright as he begin to notice Lemondrop and Toronto increase in size above him.

"Hey how come you two are getting taller than me, don't you know it's illegal to stand taller than your king? Or at least it will be in my first 100 days".

"Koo, you're..you're". Toronto tried to stutter as Koo's body started to form a puddle of yellow around him as he sunk to the floor like quick sand.

The king looked around his body to notice his whole being was withering away. He let out a gasp, followed by a slap to his head from his hand.

"Grr..Mondays". He muttered his body tilted back and seeped to the floor with his eyes staring up as the ceiling. Lemondrop's face twisted from anger to a smirk as he watched the king melt away with the crown, swimming above his diminished being.

Screams of horror and confusion filled the room as Lemondrop looked out to the crowd. His hand grabbed the mic on the stage and straightened his voice before speaking into it.

"Silence"! He called out,

The sound of his voice seemed to pause the entire room as the citizens watched him scan the room with his eyes.

"Everyone remain calm".

"Remain calm? How can we? We have no king"! A voice in the crowd called out. The room erupted once again in hysterics as the citizens panicked.

"I said be quiet"! Lemondrop screamed.

Shocked by his impatience, the crowd grew silent once again as Lemondrop looked over to the pool of wax that was once Koo. Reaching down, he picked up the crown, allowing the wax to drip off it as he held it in his hands.

"Bow before your king". He stated outside holding the crown out in his hands.

The citizens looked around at each other. The councilman looked out to the crowd cruelly. His expression was enough to make the entire room submit in fear.

The small green candy person who orginally offered the glass to Koo shook with fear on the floor, looking up to the new king sheepishly. With a slow twist of his head, the new monarch glared down at him. His eyes stared into his soul darkly.

"You….stand before your king". He called out.

The frightened candy obeyed and continued to shake as he stood before the councilman.

"Arrest the varmin"! He called out.

His order shocked the banana guards at first. The green candy dropped to his knees and pleaded with his life.

"Please your grace, I had nothing to do with the King's death. I'm just an intern". The candy person cried as his arms were pulled back and restrained.

Lemondrop pursed his lips together and folded his arms.

"I know you had nothing to do with it, subject. Just tell me where Prince Gumball vanished to and I'll minimize your sentence to only fifteen years in the dungeon". Lemondrop compromised as his long slender yellow finger pointed into the crowd to reveal the absence of Gumball and Fionna.

The candy person sweat anxiously with fear.

"Please your grace, I don't know anything, I swear".

"Very well…take him to the chambers and break him into bits until he knows something"! Lemondrop ordered as the candy person strained his neck looking up to the king as he pleaded more.

"HEY'! A voice called out towards the back of the room.

Lemondrop looked out to the distance where the echo could've came from.

"Put him down"! The appearance of Prince Gumball pierced the atmosphere as his body became less transparent by the second.

He stood firm in the middle of the room, prepared to accept his fate.

Fionna groaned in frustration as she remained invisible just outside the hall. Peeking through her fingers she watched. Ben stepped foreward. His body turned to face the crowd before him as they whispered and waited for him to speak.

"I will not have you persecute my people Lemondrop. You are out of order! You have no claim to this throne"! Ben screamed.

Lemondrop's arms crossed as he raised his eyebrows in disagreement.

"On the contrary. I was previously named second in command by the former King of Ooo". He hissed.

Ben watched as Lemondrop opened his suit jacket to reveal a bright red and gold medel pinned on the inside of the fabric. The light from the sun shined through the window to touch the medel. Ben bit his lip and folded his arms. He cursed to himself.

"You monster"! Ben called out.

Lemondrop made his way down the stage and inched closer to Ben.

"You made this monster, creator". He reminded.

Ben looked away defeated. He regretted the day he ever created Lemondrop to be his potential heir. The councilman studied Ben and almost felt sympathetic for him.

"You thought you were so smart to convince me to join the council and didn't even believe for a glimmer of a second that I….could…lead".

Ben looked up from the ground and glared at him with disgust.

"My potential was never wasted…clearly. Yes my title to the throne was given up but in the end….I was the one…who dethroned you…..do you still feel skeptical of my ability…creator"? Lemondrop hissed.

"Why would Koo, make you second in command". Ben questioned almost to himself but loud enough for the new king to hear.

Lemondrop rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"The blubbering yellow idiot thought the honor was to be royal food taster, ironically". He mocked.

"This can all end peacefully….dethrone yourself and I'll give you land, money..anything you want".

Lemondrop chuckled to himself, reaching into his breast pocket.

"I have everything I want…except". The sound of a trigger becoming loaded echoed in the mind of Fionna as she watched in horror as the small gun was made known.

Her feet started to come forward in response to the scene she was witnessing. While she remained invisible she hurried forward. Her heart pounded as the murmuring of voices disguised the sound of her heels hitting against the floor

"Will killing me make you satisfied"? Gumball challenged.

Lemondrop eyed him as if he was worthless.

"No". He muttered.

The sound of heels clinking towards the to of them drew his attention.

"This will though".

Prince Gumball reached out to swipe the gun from lemondrops hand, but the bullet was too quick for his reaction. His eyes bulged out as he turned his head to see the smoke from the gun form a puff of smoke around the silhouette of a figure in a dress. Her body became known immediately from the dust that tampered with her invisibility as she was forced to the floor. The sound of her name grew dimmer in her head as she felt a wave of confusion cloud her mind. She felt no pain at all, not even the slightest of bruising from her belief that she hit the ground. Echoes of panic colored the noise she heard, dimming the screaming of her name from a familiar voice that she could not recognize as Gumballs. Her eyes weakly opened and closed and she watched the room rock back and forth slowly as if she had been drugged. Red eyes loomed over her body, blocking her from everything else in the room. His cold touch on her made shivers run down her spine.

"Fionna, look at me". Marshall's voice cracked pleaded as he held her into his chest.

Her eyes opened as she was struck with panic for a second. The ringing in her ears from the gun shot seemed to grow louder with each passing second and then fade to nothing.

"Mar..Marshall"? She asked as the vampire held her against him as he sat on his knees.

"It's ok, Bunny..I saved you once again". He said with a smirk.

Fionna threw her arms around him. Tears dampened his shoulder silently as he rocked her. Their moment was soon invaded by the sound of PG calling her name and dropping to his knees. Without a care his arms wrapped around the two of them as Fionna pressed her wet cheeks against Marshall and Gumball's chest.

"Arrest councilman Lemondrop for attempted murder of the candy kingdom heir"! A voice called out. Fionna's eyes popped open as she struggled against her two kings to look up. Marshall smirked to her and looked over his shoulder.

"I knew something was up when I heard DP call for help through the dungeon walls". Marshall admitted.

He shot a glance to PG. The prince looked to him with relief, running his hand over his back affectionately.

"The heir is illegitament which makes me king"! Lemondrop called out impatiently, pointing to the crown on his head.

DP muttered something under his breath, reaching into his coat pocket.

"Maybe if your henchmen were a little bit wiser, they would've destroyed the evidence that proved that Fionna is carrying twins…with different fathers". DP called out as he fetched the hidden document from his coat to reveal a second ultrasound picture taken from a different angle of Fionna's womb.

The trio looked up from each other. Fionna's face was the most shocked of all as she looked from a stunned Marshall to an overly joyed Prince Gumball. Fionna was carrying the candy kingdom heir. Her mind tried to process it all. With a slight laugh of delight and relief she realized immediately that Prince Gumball could be King. They couldn't be threatened any longer. The three of them grasped hold onto each other once again, almost knocking Marshall over as they embraced from their wonderful news. PG pressed his head against Marshall's and kissed Fionna's hair as she buried herself against her two kings.

Toronto in his Doctor Prince Disguise rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I told Koo to burn it but he's got that fear of fire thing going on". DP admitted.

His arms were immediately grabbed from behind as he called out in pain and struggled. The zipper of his costume was noticed within the coat collar on his lab attire. With one pull from the guards, the skin of his disguise seemed to melt off him like Koo. The dog shook his head, peeking through the opening for air.

DP made eye contact with Prince Gumball. With a nod, he advised him to stand formally. PG gave a sympathetic smile to his old friend, guilty for his previous thoughts of him. Marshall and Fionna smiled to their king as he gently separated from them and started to stand. His hand gracefully let go of Fionna's as he stood tall and looked out to his creation. The sound of Lemondrop struggling against the banana guards caught the attention of the Prince, who turned around to look at his corrupt experiment.

"Yo, councilman"! PG called out.

The restraints on his arms by the guards made him call out in pain. His eyes darted to PG with frustration and blood thirst.

"WHAT"! he screamed.

"Hey, you're fired you butt"! Prince Gumball called out as Fionna grin grew bigger.

Marshall's secure hold on her comforted her once shaken body as she rested her head underneath his chin, shutting her eyes to enjoy her first long awaited moment of peace where at last, the three of them were free.


	79. Chapter 76: Role Models

Chapter 76: Role Models

Lemondrop struggled against the guards hold on him. Veins of anger and frustration lined the top of his head as he grit his teeth and glared venomously at Prince Gumball and Marshall. The vampire smirked still holding Fionna up on his lap. His hand gently glided over her belly making her jump a bit from all the previous excitement. Marshall glared into Lemondrop's soul and rubbed the girl's belly slowly mouthing the words

"We won" and even pointing to the baby to add insult to injury.

Fionna smiled from Marshall's provoking behavior as Lemondrop twisted his neck to beam at the trio while he was being taken away. Fionna felt the warm of a hand on her bare shoulder. She looked up to see Gumball's relieved smile looking down at her. His hand turned upward to bring her to her feet. With Marshall and the Prince handling her weight carefully as if any move could hurt their babies, Fionna stood up moments later. She smiled to Prince Gumball and immediately threw herself into him for a hug which he accepted.

"I guess we will be having a little Fiolee and a little Fen Running around". Fionna said.

"Yo, what did you just name our babies"? Marshall asked folding his arms and beaming to her oddly at the mixed names.

"Prince Gumball". A voice called out to Ben from a short distance.

He and Fionna broke away from the sound.

A stout looking candy person stood before the gang. His face was beaming with innocence, colored to a light baby blue. He wore a suit and tie and a name tag that read Councilman Tart. Ben's eyes immediately caught sight of the crown that had already been placed on two toxic monarchs today.

"Your majesty, on behalf of the council, we have decided to crown you king today if you wish. News of your unborn child is enough for me, the new head of the board to grant you your title". He said with a smile.

Ben's face went white with surprise. It was finally happening.

"Let's end this now, Ben. Otherwise who knows what else we will have to endure". Fionna reminded.

Ben turned from her to Marshall for support. The vampire nodded to him seriously. His eyes studied the Prince Purple Irises as if he was reading text in them.

"You're ready". He said softly, putting Gumball's psychological fears to rest.

Ben turned his head back to Councilman Tart and nodded.

"Let's do this". He said, he hand reaching out behind him to grab Fionna's.

"Wonderful, except there is one small problem".

Ben Squeezed his wife's hand tighter as everyone stared at him.

"As it turns out, we can only crown you for today. It seems the queen's crown has been stolen by that imbecile King of Ooo, I even have the ridiculous security camera footage of it if you want to see". Tart mentioned as he pulled out his phone and scroll through looking for the video.

"If she's not crowned today, will she be queen by marriage instead of queen by title"? Ben asked. His anxiety when it came to securing the crown overwhelmed him.

"Dude, it's not a big deal. I can get crowned later. Right now you need to be crowned king, our kids may be at risk if you wait for me to be crowned too". Fionna muttered, a bit frustrated.

"We can crown Fionna and honor marshall as second hand of the king in due time". Councilman Tart replied.

The trio's cheeks beamed with embaressment.

"Wait…you..what". Marshall asked, shocked as both of his lovers to hear that the council would accept them as a unit.

"Yes, we've known about your trio for some time. I don't see any harm by it, especially since Fionna is carrying the Prince's baby". The news made the boys smile brightly and immediately wrap around Fionna who had already reached her arms out to them with excitement.

"You guys don't have a problem with it do you"? Tart looked over his shoulder to ask the small group of candy men that made up the council near the stage.

They looked to each other and collectively noted they had no problem as they turned to one another to agree that the trio wasn't a problem.

After a few moments, Marshall and Fionna watched Ben ascend the stairs of the stage. The vampire's arm wrapped his arm around Fionna's waist as they witnessed the long awaited event in silence. Fionna looked at PG and rested her head on Marshall's shoulder. Ben's face was emotionless as he jerked his body to the front and knelt slowly infront of the room stiffly. While he knelt with grace and confidence of a king, Marshall smirked reading his thoughts. Ben was scared shitless internally. His innermost thoughts included his anxiousness to have the title of king and also his fear of falling off the stage. A stool was placed behind Prince Gumball. Tart climbed up it cheerfully, holding the crown in his two hands above Prince Gumball's head

"Do you swear to protect your people at all cost during war and peace of the land"? Tart's voice echoed in the room, shocking everyone with his volumn for such a small man.

Prince Gumball shut his eyes and took a breath. A gulp he swallowed dried his mouth before he parted his lips to speak

"I solemnly swear".

A shiver ran up Ben's spine as he felt the weight of the cold gold and jewel studded corwn sit on his head. It scraped against his head to be secured properly on his skull which molded itself to fit it perfectly. Marshall and Fionna watched eagerly. Their hearts fluttered as they watched their king endure this moment of relief after all they went through. Finally they couldn't be taken over or destroyed, at least at this time they thought they couldn't.

"Then by the authority of the candy kingdom council and administration, I dub thee, King Benjamin Gumball to be caretaker of the kingdom and monarch of the empire. Long may he reign. Please rise your majesty". Tart's voice was cut off as the roar of clapping and cheering filled the room.

Ben looked out to the crowd as he stood slowly. The clapping seemed to grow louder as he rose. Fionna blushed and stared up at her husband, the King of the Candy Kingdom. His handsome features became even more so apparent as he smiled out to the crowd and waved. Marshall found himself clapping and smiling up at his old friend and lover along with the crowd.

"Your majesty, crowds are waiting outside to greet their king, shall we give them the honor"? Tart asked.

Ben looked over his shoulder and exchange a nod and smile with the councilman who had saved his family this very moment.

Marshall leaned into Fionna. His breath chilled the skin of her ear.

"Yo, you're gunna have to go outside yourself I'm not looking to turn into some kind of roasted Marshmallow -lee". The vampire noted as Fionna smiled at the reference.

He looked side and side as well as behind himself into the crowd.

"Unless Cake is here somewhere and can shield me". He muttered looking around for the white and orange cat.

The mention of her name made Fionna's pupils enlarge.

"Cake"! She called out with realization.

Marshall looked to her a bit surprised as if her freak out was for no reason. He felt his white button down that he still wore from the nightosphere gala grasped.

"Dude, we need to go see Cake now. She's having her kittens"!

Marshall immediately responded to the panic in Fionna's eyes and grabbed her around the waist. Her hold on his shirt was released as she felt her chest press against his. His scent filled her nostrals as he looked into his red eyes seriously and felt the solid ground disappear from below her as the two of them were lifted off the floor. As Ben walked alongside Tart to greet his people waiting for him outside, he noticed his two lovers floating into the air as if Gob himself was calling them into the skies. His eyes targeted them and watched as Fionna clung onto Marshall while she looked down. Their bodies seemed to pierce the air like a torpedo as they dashed through the window and were gone as if their existence was never apparent.

"Your majesty". Tart called as Gumball took his eyes away from the spot Marshall and Fionna once were.

His eyes connected to a candy striped councilman in front of him, holding out a septor and orb for the king to hold and present himself with to the people. The doors of the entrance slowly opened. Sun light nearly blinded the prince as he stood still, allowing another servant to drape a purple robe over his shoulders. The sound of cheering grew even louder outside in addition to the applause inches from where he stood. The stair way stood clear and awaiting for PG to come down. Streamers from the castle fell from the towers as citizens clapped on the sides of the king's runway on the steps. Ben descended them, standing tall and confident as he presented himself to his people as their king. The sun shown off him as if KOO himself had allowed Ben ownership of the star.

"Fuck"! Marshall yelled as set Fionna down under the awning of LM and Cake's barn.

"I told you to fly under the trees"! Fionna reminded as Marshall shook off the burning on his arm. His rolled up sleeves fell over the burns, proven to be useless at this point.

"You know what Fi, next time you fly and I'll be carried by you how bow dah". Marshall mouthed.

Fionna rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You're a jerk". She muttered, moving her face into Marshall, her lips clasped against his.

He quit his fidgeting and melted into her kiss, immediately grabbing her by her hips. Fionna yelped as she remained pressed against him, allowing his hands and pull her in and squish her against his upper body. Her heart pounded against his chest to his liking. Fionna shivered with excitement feeling his cold hand grope her over her chest and caress her bare shoulder and arm

"I missed you". She whispered breaking their kiss.

Marshall used his thumb to caress against her cheek. Their noses brushed as he looked into her eyes with a bit of sadness in them.

"I couldn't lose you".

Her eyes transitioned immediately.

"What do you", The sound of a small animal whimpering and meowing came from inside the barn.

The two of them broke from each other immediately darted into the barn as if they were racing.

"Cake"! Fionna called out as she caught her breath and immediately noticed her sister's back facing her with her head down as if something was terribly wrong

"Cake". She said again with a heavy heart as her sister did not respond immediately.

Her Sister looked up and then off to the side. Fionna looked to Marshall stunned before stepping forward. Her hand shook as she reached out to touch her sister's shoulder, prepared to comfort her if needed. Marshall looked up to see Lord Monochromo come in through the kitchen door holding a tray of milk filled bottles. Fionna watched as her sister reached to her ear and pinched the inside of it only then to pull out a white ear phone.

"Thanks sugar, just put it down near me".

"Cake". Fionna said again a little louder.

Her sister recognized her voice and immediately jumped with surprise, holding infront of her what appeared to be a bundle of something.

"Damn girl when did you get here. You can't do that peek a boo shiz no more when I'm holding the babies". Cake said sternly.

"Oh, dude I'm sorry I", Stress lined Fionna's head which made Cake's expression soften into a chuckle.

"Oh girl you know I'm kidding. Dang all this KOO and council bizz has got you hella spazzy". Cake joked as Fionna sighed and knelt in front of her sister, looking eagerly at the buddle of kittens in her arms.

Cake smiled at Fionna and them beamed down at the babies squirming in her arms.

"I was just listening to mom's manual for raising beautiful babies I got right here aint drinking milk from me, isn't that right sugars"? Cake asked looking down at the kittens. Fionna chuckled looking at the cute looking hybrids, eager to learn names quickly and start practicing for her own babies.

"Alright kitties quit squirming so you can meet your Aunti Fionna". Cake said as a smile of delight was painted across Fionna's face as she greeted the kitties who looked up at her curiously.

Cake set the babies down on the ground in between her and Fionna. Carefully Fionna reached out her hand gently to pet them. Her fingers shook a bit as she came in contact with one of them and gently rubbed the top of it's little head. It's purring assured Fionna that her gentle touch was not hurting the kitten whatsoever.

"Hang on Fi, I'll introduce you to each one in a second". Cake said as she reached into her purse to look for something.

Fionna started to pet more of her nieces and nephews as some rolled around on the hay while overs laid belly up waiting for Fionna to give them attention as they waged their small fluffy tails. Cake began to set up note cards on the ground, decorated with different colors and names. Casually Cake picked up each baby and placed them behind a note card as Fionna watched.

"Really? Note cards"? Fionna asked as Cake placed down the last of the five babies. They sat still for the most part.

"I had a lot of down time since you can't do anything when your packin little ones. Ok so these little buggas are Chuckie, VT, little Mono, violet and this is Cake junior, sorry I stole your baby's name Fi", Cake said with a wink as Fionna waved and pet each kitten colored in either white, black, orange, or all three shades.

"How could you"? Fionna said sarcastically in attend to seem hurt by the betrayal.

A smile never left the sisters faces as played with the babies.

They were adorable for hybrids especially ones like little chuckie and VT who freely rolled around on the ground and shook their little tails gracefully in the air.

Fionna looked over her shoulder to Marshall who watched from afar.

"Marshall come over here and meet your nieces and nephews. You need the baby practice". Fionna teased as the vampire flew over the rolled his eyes.

"I do not". He muttered.

"Compared to PG's prep you do, the man has read like five hundred books about babies". Fionna laughed as Marshall smirked to her and shook his head as he floated onto his knees.

"Pathetic, I'll be a great dad. You can't prove anything with books". Marshall said as he watched little mono, the kitten that resembled the body of LM with the ears and fluffy tail of cake paw at his pants and meow.

It's tiny horn poked against Marshall's leg as if he was pestering the vampire

"Go ahead, pick him up". Cake said as Marshall looked at her a little surprised.

"Uh..I will…I will..I just…need a second". Marshall said as he cracked his fist nervously and looked down at the kitten. He reached out to touch him and with a gently swoop of his hand, he held the baby. Cake shook her head and watched Marshall hold it cold to his chest as if he was protecting him.

"He's not going to break Marshall". Cake noted.

Marshall glared at her and pressed his lips tightly together as if he didn't believe her. Cake turned to Fi who was equally enjoying the site of Marshall caring for a small creature.

"Girl if he's this anxious now with my kittens imagine him with your baby".

"Babies..actually". Marshall corrected as the kitten snuggled into his shirt, curling into a ball.

Cake's mouth dropped open as Fionna shock Marshall a smirk and look as he shrugged and gently rocked little mono.

"Hold up now, what"? Cake asked.

Her body expanded into a stretch as she got in the face of Fionna and glared at her with surprise. Fionna leaned back to get some distance and laughed awkwardly.

"Yea, about that…I'm having Gumball and Marshall's babies".

Cake's head jerked immediately to face Marshall. One eye squinted to him.

"You hittas knocked her up twice"? Cake asked as if she herself didn't believe this.

Marshall grit his teeth and shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell ya kitty, it must be like a vacant hotel in blondies womb". Marshall joked as Fionna squinted at him also and playfully hit him in the leg.

"Speaking of which, where's prince charming"? Cake asked as she scratched her head and looked around.

"I think you mean King Charming". Marshall interjected as he stroked the head and body of the napping kitten yawning in his arm.

"Gob dang, I go into labor for five hours and I miss everything". Cake complained.

Fionna gulped at this reveal.

"Five…hours"? She asked nervously.

"Oh yea, girl this aint a get in get out thing. Labor is no fun. First you get the water breakage where you feel like you pissed yourself then the contractions…are….the…WORST…then you have your breast swelling, your cooch on fire and you wanna kill anything that comes near you, until you're stretched out farther than you can ever believe and push life out of you ask LM over there he seen it all". Cake promoted as Marshall and Fionna looked over their shoulder to the black monochromicorn.

The animal huffed a dramatic sigh as he laid down on their bed of hay looking exhausted as if he was the one who had given birth. Sweat seemed to beam from his own forehead as he relaxed and remembered the experience.

"Glob". Marshall muttered trying to imagine himself in the same situation.

Fionna's face turned white.

"Brb, I think I'm going to be sick". She stated.

Cake watched her get up with her hand over her mouth and dart to the bathroom.

"I got her, go on and feed the kittens for me Uncle Marshall, keep practicing".

The vampire picked up a bottle, feeling the warm consistenty against his palm. The kitten's eyes popped open. It's tiny paws waved, reaching for the bottle as it came closer to it's mouth. Once it made contact with the suction that released the milk, it's eyes shut with happiness as it drank away in Marshall's arms. It's tail flicked happily against Marshall as he held up the bottle.

"This dad thing is easy". Marshall noted as he beamed down at the baby.

"We are having human hybrid babies not animals, old friend". PG's voice stated in the doorway of the barn.

He remained dressed in his attire from the coronation minus the luxurious items except the crown he wore.

"What about your crowds of loving citizens"? Marshall asked with a smirk as he stood and continued to bounce and feed the baby.

The tiny hybrid known as violet pawed at Ben's shoe, looking up at him to get his attention

"I missed my family". Ben said as he crouched down to pick up the kitten, pawing at the floor to speak like LM.

"Hello there, aren't you beautiful". PG said sweetly as he picked up the light orange kitten and held her.

PG looked up from the baby and spotted his old friend LM laying on a stack of hay.

"Hello Lord, how'd the birth go"? PG asked with a smile. A lip trill of a horse escaped his mouth as if to indicate his exhaustion he felt from the dramatic process.

"That doesn't sound assuring". Ben muttered as he pet the kitten who pawed at his tunic

Cake held back the loose strands of Fionna's hair as she leaned over the toilet, gripping the sides of it.

"Easy now baby, that's it. No one said pregnancy was glamourous I mean I was only pregnant for about a month so it's gon be different for you for sure like for",

"Cake, can you not right now". Fionna asked weakly as she spit into the toilet and groaned. She felt the warm paw of her sister make contact with the bare skin on her back.

"Sorry sugar. It's going to be fine. I will be by your side until the babies are born and then after for as long as you need me".

Fionna rested her forearm on the toilet seat, pressing her forehead against her skin. She looked away from her vomit and rested for a moment.

"Thanks sis". Fionna said weakly as she reached behind her for Cake's affection.

"Any time, girl. You know I got chu". The feeling of her paw against her back calmed Fionna and made her stomach come to peace with the rest of her body.

"Girl we need to get you out of this thing. The tightness of this probably made you blow chunks".

"Please don't say words like that". Fionna moaned as the queasieness in her body started to return.

"Ooo sorry my B, puke your brains out". The cake reworded as Fionna groaned.

"Not helpful". She said as Cake left her sister and headed into her bedroom.

"I know I got some pajama shorts and T shirt lying around her for when you stayed over one time". She said as clothes began flying across the room and to the floor from the dresser.

Fionna rubbed her tired eyes and opened her dry mouth. The feeling of clothes hit her leg as she slowly turned her head and looked down to see a blue and white chekered pair of shorts and a blue t shirt. Grasping the clothes with one hand, she then flushed the toilet, moaning a bit from the dryness in her throat.

"You ok now, Fi"? Cake asked sympathetically as Fionna looked up at her.

"Yea, thanks dude". Fionna said, wiping her mouth for vomit.

"I was going to make ya'll some bacon pancakes but now I'll just put on some peppermint tea for you". Fionna nodded and rubbed her head as her sister left her in the bathroom.

Ben and Marshall sat on the floor together. The kittens looked playful and content with the men as they climbed on them like skyscrapers and pawed at their hands and feet for more attention than they could possibly give. Cake stood in the archway of the kitchen and watched the scene. Fionna was in good hands. Both these men loved her and seemed to be entertained with the idea of fatherhood as they played with the babies. PG looked up from playtime to Cake.

"How's she doing"? He asked with a bit of conern in his eyes.

Cake shrugged

"Don't think she's gon make it, boys"?

"Yo, that's so not funny". Marshall stated as he floated into the air while holding two kittens.

They squealed with delight as they noticed they were flying.

PG looked to her with even more concern in his purple irises.

"She's fine, boy. Just some afternoon sickness it's normal". PG looked away still a bit unsure.

It seemed like there was always something threatening them nowadays and the height of his worrying list would be his unborn children. Fionna came into the scene. Her hand grasped a few clips that held her hair up. Her head pounded from the tightness and constriction as they scraped against her skull. PG blushed as he watched her long blond hair fall gracefully over her shoulder and swept over her T shirt covered breasts. She gave him a weak smile as he stood to speak to her.

"Hello my Queen". PG said as Fionna blushed and walked closer to him.

"Had to change, that dress was hurting the babies". Fionna said shyly as she gently rubbed her small baby bump.

PG blushed a bit smiling down at the perfect little bump that was his wife's belly that cradled his future children.

"Then I shall find it and execute it myself". PG joked as he reached out for Fionna hand.

She looked to see one of the kittens cradled in his other arm, pawing at his shirt. Fionna took his hand and brought herself closer into the group to beam over the baby with Gumball. His arm gently wrapped around her body as the two of them pet and teased the kitten who beamed with delight over the attention. Pg turned his head to face Fionna's profile. While she was making faces at the kitten to laugh, he leaned into her, planting a light kiss on her skin. A blush formed across her cheeks as she snuggled into PG closer, resting her head against his shoulder.

His body lowered with hers with the kitten still in his arm. Fionna felt a light tug on her shorts as if Gumball was trying to pull them off. She blushed more brilliantly before realizing that he wanted her to sit between his legs. Without a sound she obeyed and took the kitten from him to allow her back to lean into his chest. PG smiled planting one hand behind them to support the three of them. The other gently played with the tips of Fionna's blonde hair as he watched her play with the kitten.

"Have yall thought about any names"? Cake asked as Marshall, Fionna and Gumball looked up to her to answer the question.

PG scratched the back of his head and thought of how best to answer this.

"Well we have a notebook at home and we've definitely thought about it".

"Cake they won't let me name my baby after some of the best rockers of all time". Marshall complained with a pout of frustration. PG looked to him and rolled his eyes.

"We are not naming OUR child Axl Rose, Bon Jovi, or Mick Jagger". PG confirmed.

"Our kids need to be cultured"!

"Cultured not ridiculed with a ridiculous name". PG corrected.

"Hey, knock it off you guys". Fionna called out as the boys scoffed playfully at each other.

"Hey Marshall, I did like ONE name on that list. The guy you showed me who sings the cowboy music". Fionna mentioned.

Marshall looked at her as if she had antlers sprouting from her head.

"Cowboy music?...OH you mean country music". Marshall realized as he thought about the names he mentioned on the list.

They explored every genre of music together while searching for names and the one Fionna remembered was the one Marshall couldn't.

"You know he's the one that sings the song about the girl and how he wants her to shake something". Fionna reminded.

"Fionna a lot of male musicians write songs about girls shaking ass"

"HEY Language"! Cake yelled pointing to the kittens.

Fionna leaned against PG and thought some more.

"Didn't he have like two names in one? Like two boy names"? PG asked as he tried to recall this name also.

Marshall's eyes widened as he instantly realized who they both were talking about.

With a snap of his fingers he pointed to his lovers with an answer. "Luke Bryan". He remembered. Fionna and PG's eyes widened as the name and instantly remembered.

"Yea, I like the name Luke". Fionna admitted looking to PG for support. The prince thought about it and responded with a nod.

"Prince Lucas, or Luke for short. It's perfect". PG said as Fionna smiled and pressed her nose against PG's

Marshall shook his head.

"Unbelieable, my only sperm and you want to name him after a country singer and not a head banger". Marshall complained.

He lounged in the air with the kitten on his belly and thought more about the future name of his son since both PG and Fionna fancied that country singer's name.

"Yea I like it now actually because then when he acts out I can be like", Marshall cut himself off and put a hand over his mouth and began to breathe into his skin. "Luke…I am your father…..go to your room. That'd be dope actually". Marshall fantised as he thought of all the star wars jokes he could make with his future son.

"I'm technically evil so that totally works". He added as he continued to imagine.

"Alright you got one name. But yall got another one sooo, any thoughts"? Cake asked.

Marshall flipped his body downward to float rightside up with the kitten tucked in his arm.

"Yo, squad. If it's a girl….we HAVE TO NAME HER LEIA. We'd be like…pissing off the universe if we don't". Marshall dramatically argued as Fionna's mouth twisted with uncertainty.

"No I don't like it".

Marshall threw his arm up in the arm with disbelief.

"oh come on, that character is a princess and if it's a girl, she will have the title of the princess of the candy kingdom". Marshall recalled.

PG grit his teeth as Marshall looked over to him for support.

"I don't know Marshall, maybe we should put the idea on the backburner".

Marshall groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yall so lame". The vampire muttered as he floated down to the ground. His back pressed against the floor as he allowed the kittens to jump and play on his body while he lounged.

"We could name her after bubblegum"? PG suggested.

Fionna thought about it and shook her head.

"No, she might want to name her own kid after herself, she seems like the type to do that". Fionna reminded.

PG slightly agreed with a shrug.

Marshall opened one eye to the couple and poked his lip with his fang at them.

"Yo, let's name her Ashley".

"NO"! the two of them immediately replied collectively as Marshall chuckled at his deliberate suggestion and reaction.

Fionna took a deep breath and thought about more names. They were planning for two babies now, their list would have to begin again.

"Maybe we should explore some male names, after all, we could end up having twin boys". PG suggested.

"But if it's a girl you can bake with her". Marshall suggested.

PG bit his lip at Marshall and rolled his eyes. Fionna shook her head.

"You guys we don't pick the gender, come on PG's right we need to think of a boy name that will fit this baby". Fionna replied as she ran her fingers through her hair and thought to herself.

She watched the kittens play fight with each other. They rolled around on the floor and innocently swung at each other as they laughed.

"Imagine if we have two sons and PG's turns out to be an adventurer like me…saving the day…saving everyone". Fionna said with a smile which slowly turned into a uncertain frown.

"I'm not sure how I'd feel about that". She whispered as she imagined her child performing the same dangerous feats she had in the past, near death experiences included.

Marshall and PG looked to their lover and noticed her silence as she sat in thought. Marshall read her thoughts immediately during this silence. He himself even looked away for a moment as he collected his own opinon.

"Fi…our boys are going to be like you in a lot of ways…I'm sure they'll be just as kick butt and if not…look at me and Gumball…we fought a war against you AND the lich…no one will hurt our children". The last of what Marshall said was a bit quiet as if he himself was unsure.

PG noticed this and stared at Marshall while he caught onto this epidemic of worrying in silence. Ben could see it in his eyes that there was something going on in his mind that both he and Fionna were unaware of.

"Who were some great warriors before the mushroom war? I want this child to have a powerful name that he can live up to in case disaster strikes us. Luke will be fine because he'll be a demon/possible vampire hybrid like his dad but with our kid", Fionna stopped herself and looked into PG's eyes concerned. He caught onto her argument and pressed his lips together nodding.

"Ours won't have as easy of a time". He finished for her as Fionna bowed her head.

"I like Alexander". PG stated.

Fionna looked up to him and processed the name.

"Alexander"?

PG nodded as he wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back.

"The name means defender of men. It was the name of a great king and conquerer known as Alexander the Great…he was…an adventurer in a lot of ways". PG said with a smile.

Fionna nodded and throught so more about this name. It belonged to a great warrior, there was no better name to top it in terms of confidence instilling.

"I like it. Alex and Luke, that works for me". Marshall added as he looked over to Fionna and Ben.

Fionna nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I love those names and if it's a girl we don't need to change the name. We can call her Alexandra". Fionna noted.

"Hey Fi, your tea is ready". Cake's voice called to the adventuress as she lifted herself from PG's lap and left the boys in the room.

Marshall immediately made eye contact with the prince. Gumball leaned over as if to hear Marshall better from across the room. He looked from the kitchen to the vampire, who didn't even blink as he stared.

"I have to tell you something". Marshall said.

PG nodded with a bit of concern and looked from Marshall to the kitchen once again. His eyes darted to the exit and immediately noted an umbrella hanging on the wall next to the archway. Marshall made the connection as well and dusted the hay off himself while PG got to his feet. He looked over his shoulder at the vampire and walked out. While he waited for Marshall PG took a deep breath and paced the grass. He had hoped this news wouldn't be too earth shattering. His birthday had so far been filled with his dethroning, an attempted homicide of Fionna, the reveal of his sperm growing inside Fionna and his crowning. There was only so much more he could take in one day.

Marshall straightened his voice, grapsing PG's attention.

"What happened? Why…, no actually forget that…what's wrong now"? PG asked as he crossed his arms and stared at the vampire holding the umbrella over his head.

"I went to the nightosphere and found out peppermint maid took over". PG's eyes widened with surprise.

"Then I get drugged by my crazy ex fiancé, beaten the shit out of by that demon that tried to kill Fionna, nearly convicted and killed on the spot in front of the nightosphere court",

"Wait wait wait wait….hold on….PEPPERMINT MAID IS RULING THE NIGHTOSPHERE"?! Prince Gumball exclaimed as if it was the most chaotic thing he ever heard.. To think his old servant and friend would rule the realm of darkness that just lost a war with Ooo. He knew those demons most likely wanted blood and not only his and Marshall's. PG groaned, clutching his hip and pinching the bridge between his nose.

"This is bad".

"It get's worse".

PG dropped his hand from his face, slapping his leg in disbelief. His lips pressed together as he shook his head.

"Pray tell". He barked, waiting to hear the best part.

"We have a couple months to get rid of my vampirism and revert you back to mortality or else…they'll attack the candy kingdom…..destroy us both…kill the babies…and enslave Fionna for the disgusting and fucked up satisfaction of every demon in the Nightosphere until she's lifeless as a used sock were the exact words I believe". Marshall blurted out.

PG's eyes remained wide with frustration and anger as he nodded and pursed his lips together tightly. Marshall watched eagerly as he paced lightly. Similar to a ticking bomb, he burst.

"Son of a bitch"! Prince Gumball screamed. His fist flew into the side of the barn as if it were his mortal enemy.

Marshall almost dropped his umbrella as he jumped to restain PG, gripping him by the shoulder as he struggled to give the living complex another swing.

"Easy man". Marshall cooed.

He could hear his heart racing like a missal in the water. The sound and smell both intrigued Marshall and frightened him. PG took some deep breathes before resting his arm on the barn. A hand ran down his face with disgust and frustration as Marshall rubbed the newly crowned king's back. Sweat ran down his neck, penetrating his tunic. PG huffed a sigh, pressing his forehead against his arm resting against the barn.

"Just when we thought we were free". Ben muttered as he shut his eyes feeling the breeze of summer air cool his perpetrated neck.

In two months time, summer would be over. None of them would live to see another one nor their babies if this problem wasn't addressed.

Hey Guys. So glad you all have kept up with me and like this story. Please keep reviewing and enjoying Unwritten. I enjoy reading your comments, it gives me motivation and tells me that this whole fan fiction I wrote and currently am still writing is actually worth reading.


	80. Chapter 77:Symptoms

Chapter 77: Symptoms

 **Reader Discretion is advised this is a Fi-Ben-Marshall intense lemon**

"So then Lord suggested that we give the kittens formula and I was like…Bae…they don't need milk no more…they are practically our age by now". Cake explained to Fionna as the human girl walked beside her best friend down the hall of Gumball's castle. It was a beautiful summer day yet all Fionna wanted to do was to be left in peace. Her pregnancy hormones were driving her into emotional spells by the minute. Cake could tell by the way she wore a pissed off expression as the walked together.

"What's up baby cakes, you looked more pissed off than the time I tried to bleach your bunny hat".

"Nothing". Fionna muttered as sweat came off her neck as she bunched up her blonde hair and wiped her presperation away. The summer from the windows seemed to relieve her heated spots except for one.

"Girl, don't be playin me, I went through this same thing, hormones going crazy, constant pain in joints, back and feet, hot flashes",

Fionna's blood boiled as she listened to cake list off pregnancy symptoms and instantly cut her off

"Marshall and Ben have been avoiding me for days! I don't see them at all because their in Gumball's stupid lab for some reason and to top it all off…I've been like extra extra frustrated lately". Fionna explaining clenching and cracking her fist.

Just mentioning her problem made her more irritated as she felt a bit of breeze underneath her T shirt dress against her thighs.

"Ohh, I see". Cake said as she instantly realized the problem.

A male groan escaped from their bedroom as Cake and Fionna stopped in surprise.

"Sounds like they're getting busy without you", Cake said with a smirk as she looking up to her sister.

Fionna stood waiting at the door as if she didn't expect such convenient timing.

"Go on, go teach em a lesson for doing it without you". Her sister teased as she pat Fionna on her backside, making the girl become more eager.

Cake stepped away as Fionna grasped the door knob and let herself in slowly. She squinted into the dark to barely make out the image of her two kings laying on the bed. Much to her surprise, they weren't intimate at all, in fact they looked like they were in pain. The two of them laid on the bed, Marshall on his back with his arm over his stomach and Ben on his chest with his backside lifted and supported by a pillow.

"Cake"! Fionna called out as her eyes never left the scene.

The cat tried to make eye contact with Fionna but when all else failed she stepped into the doorway herself and gasped at the sight.

"Oh my goodness gracious, what's going on up in here"! She called out with concern for the men as they groaned more and pressed their cheeks weakly against the mattress.

"You guys? What happened"? Fionna ran to them almost tripping over her sandals as she came close to the bed.

Marshall opened his eyes slightly and groaned as he saw the human girl stand inches from him.

"Fi-Fionna". He said breathy as he opened and extended his hand out to her.

Taking it carefully with both of hers, she met Cake at her side and looked to her with concern.

"My stomach is killing me". Marshall cried out as he hissed lifting his neck to look at his upperbody.

"What the hell did you eat"? Fionna demanded as she rubbed the cold skin of Marshall's hand.

"It's not so much as what did we eat". Gumball interjected.

Marshall lifted his head again and looked to the prince.

"It's more of WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE US TO DRINK GUMWAD"!? The vampire cried out hoarsely with a crack in his tone. He let out another groan, dropping his head back on the mattress.

Fionna looked at them both with confusion.

"Uh, so did you guys drink too much alcohol or something gone sour"?

"No we drank an anti-aging serum a couple days ago and have been in pain ever since. I think it may have had some…weird hormonal effects to it.

Marshall let out another hiss and cry as if he was sprouting a life form from his abdomen. Fionna knelt to his side and hushed him softly, running her fingers over his soft messy black hair. His eyes twisted shut with pain as he pursed his lips.

"Oh gob this hurts. This is really bad guys". Marshall whispered.

Fionna extended her free hand to feel his head.

To her surprise, his body was still cold, not a trace of warm resided him. Her gaze switched to Gumball who still laid in his position, looking just as sick as Marshall. Scooting over to Ben, she casted a shadow over him. Her hand extended to feel his forehead and compare it to Marshall's state. His forehead held no trace of heat either.

"Um ok, neither of you have a fever…so how exactly do you feel sick"?

"My head and back hurts and I have killer cramps".

"Agreed". Ben interjected after Marshall's explanation.

Fionna and Cake instantly looked to one another. Smirks curled their lips with a few small chuckles following after.

PG pressed his profile more into the mattress and looked to Fionna and Cake as if they were deceitful beings.

"What's so gob damn funny'! I think we might be on the brink of death"!

Cake chuckled.

"Now yall know how us girls feel every month".

Marshall's eyes burst wide open.

"We are experiencing a female menstral cycle because of that serum". PG realized instantly as he face grew white.

Marshall let out a scream and a hiss, making Fionna cover her ears

"Are you shitting me? Cure us already I think I'm having fucking contractions"! He screamed as he clutched his stomach, arching his back as if it would help him escape the pain

Fionna tried to hush Marshall again but all her effort seemed to make him more restless. His pupil shrunk as he wore a venomous look of pain.

"Marshall, stop yelling! I'm just as sick as you. At least you aren't bloated like me, Fionna's giving you so much more attention because you're not".

"Oh boy". Fionna muttered to herself as she scooted over towards Gumball to give him some affection.

She reached out gently to stroke his hair which seemed to soothe him a bit.

"Alright, I'll go find these big babies some asparin and make them some of moms stew. You think you can handle double trouble"? Cake asked Fionna as the cat was unsure Fionna could handle the two demanding boys.

Fionna looked over her shoulder to Cake and lip trilled in disbelief.

"Hurry back". She muttered as Gumball moaned and rolled onto his back.

His hand still rested over his belly as his eyes were completely closed. Fionna brought herself to her feet and sat down on the edge of the bed. PG's pink messy hair touched against her thigh, pushing his forehead against her skin for attention. Fionna extended her hand and began to lightly rub his lower abdomen, conjuring a moan of relief from his dry, bitten lips.

"Hey, shhhh, it's ok man. I'm here".

Weakly Ben tilted his head back to look at her, his eyes filled with evidence of discomfort and sleepless nights.

"We didn't want you to see us like this…you must think we're both pathetic". He took a breath and looked to the red velvet bed canopy above him.

"Especially me". He muttered with disappointment as Fionna smiled down at him.

Her hand brushed through his pink hair. She watched the touch of her hand soothe him, reducing the lines of stress on his forehead.

"You guys are both such drama kings". Fionna laughed as she gently lifted up PG's limp head from the mattress and rested it against her knees like a pillow.

He let out another groan as he pressed his face against her thigh. His lips puckered, giving her bare skin a peck.

"Just relax". She said leaned over her husbands body.

Her lips made contact with his neck where she left loving little pecks repeatedly until he started to moan.

"Fionna", she heard Marshall's voice weakly call to her, forcing her to stop giving Ben love.

She looked over to him to respond while he persisted to get her full attention

"Fionna…Fionna…..do you love me"? He asked miserably, his handsome face reminded her of a sad puppy dog longing for attention.

Fionna rolled her eyes and reached out her other hand to rub Marshall's stomach while her other hand continued to caress Ben. The two men moaned in response to her touch.

The gentle caress of her hands over their stomachs was so effective that their moans sounded as though she was stimulating them in other ways and places.

Carefully she lifted Ben's head off her legs and massaged his temples as she got up and rested him against the mattress.

"Wait". He whispered weakly as Fionna stood at the edge of their bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you guys some comfy clothes and bring you guys some water for the medicine cake's bringing you". Fionna explained as she turned her back to them to leave.

A hiss range through her ears as the feeling of a cold, tight unforgiving grasps coiled around her wrist like a boa constrictor.

"Oh..no…you…fucking don't". A cold voice said as Fionna's expression grew impatient.

"If you leave us in our gob damn hour of need then you're a fucking bitch"! Marshall yelled as he forced Fionna by the arm to turn to him.

His eyes were cold and furious as if she had done something unforgiving to him.

She looked down at her locked wrist and struggled looking from her captured appendage to her captor.

"Marshall get a fucking grip"! She screamed.

Without a second thought, Fionna committed the unthinkable. Her hand rose from the side of her blue t shirt dress and with fight or flight force, her palm swung against Marshall, wacking against his cheek like the whip of sand paper.

Fionna's eyes grew surprised as she immediately realized what she had done. She had struck him and struck him hard enough for him to let her go and look away from her at the same time.

 _"Oh my gob, what have I done? It's the hormones I'm not myself, how could I do that"?_

"Marshall I'm so…so..sorry". Tears welled in her eyes as she watched his head turn slow as death to face her.

Her expectation was to see his face become filled with shock and perhaps pain but instead, he looked at her wildly as if he was a hungry predator.

Fionna stared at him intently and grew less guilty and a little fearful as she saw Marshall's eyes grow from vicious to suddenly bothersome. He licked his lips staring deep into her eyes as if to communicate to her that she was in trouble.

Fionna let out a yelp as the back of her hair was grabbed and pulled into Marshall. His mouth consumed her as his tongue flicked over her lips and into her mouth intensely. Fionna let out a moan running her hands through his hair passionately as she felt his hands grip her dress by the hem and yank it up over her body.

"So you wanna play rough, Fi"? He said darkly and lusty as his muscles contracted.

His abdomen pressed against her nearly naked body and with barely a push, her back came into contact with a glass dresser. The sound of cracking and breaking behind him didn't seem to distract Marshall as he bared his claws and pulled and ripped her dress so quickly that it tore in two before even reaching over head. Fionna let out a moan as she felt his lips and tongue over her neck. His fangs scraped against her skin as his hands groped her behind and thighs. In her ear she could hear him somewhat growl with lust as he sucked on her neck, forming a hickey to display his dominance on her. Fingers worked her back and unclasped her bra. Once the protective barrier hit her foot, Fionna rested her head back and allowed Marshall to pin her arms over her head with one hand while his free one and tongue hungrily teased and groped her breasts, pressing her into the glass. Fionna's hands fell limply to her sides as Marshall released her and grabbed both her tits in his hands, rubbing over her skin as if he had never felt her breasts before. Since she started showing signs of her trimesters, her body had changed. Marshall watched as Fionna's head rolled back while he played with her breasts that had seemed to have gotten bigger. Fionna moaned in response, her soreness from pregnancy made her all the more sensitive. Marshall looked at her darkly and read her thoughts. Caressing her nipples with his fingers he bit his lip to her and smirked looking down at her.

"You're so sexy, pregnant. I've wanted to do some dirty things to you while I've been away". He said seductively as one hand journeyed down her belly as she shivered and felt his fingers tease her panty line.

Fionna looked at him with lust filling her eyes. Every touch of his skin that came slightly near her nether regions made her become more wet by the second.

Marshall let out a moan as he lifted his head back with his fingers till teasing Fionna's breasts. Ben licked against the back of his neck. Fionna watched as she noticed the prince's hands come around the vampire's waist and start to unbutton his shirt roughly. A smirk curled the vampire's lips as he chuckled darkly, feeling the buttons of his flannel pop off and reveal his bare beautifully defined chest to Fionna. Reaching out her hand, she ran her palm against his skin, sending shivers down his spine as her fingers reached his buckle that stood above his bulge. Marshall let out a grunt as he was stolen from Fionna and thrown into the wall next to the cabinet. His lips were forced against Ben's as the prince's hands caressed his chest and shoulders. Marshall bit into his lips growling with hunger as his hands traveled to the buttons of his tunic, pulling it off instantly. The vampire immediately claimed his dominance as PG was lust filled by the feeling of his body's partial nudity becoming free to the open air. He let out a moan as his back then slapped against the wall while Marshall's nose pressed against him, breathing into his lips heavily as if teasing PG to beg for more. Fionna grew more desperate just watching them throw each other into the wall and couldn't take much more.

Marshall looked over to her with desire filling his eyes. A smirk curled his lips to Fionna as if he knew how hot she was getting. Gumball let out a moan feeling Marshall grab him by the crotch and start to fondle him over his pants.

"You wanna play a game, Fi"? Marshall said sensually as he reached into PG's pants and stroked him inside of his clothes.

Fionna lost control and immediately joined. As Marshall removed himself from PG's pants, he harshly grabbed the Prince by the neck and forced him into another hungry kiss. Dropping to her knees, Fionna knelt in front of PG and finished what Marshall started.

"Fionna". Ben breathed into Marshall as she yanked down his pants and boxers and grabbed his length.

"Please, Fionna". He begged as Marshall's mouth consumed his and his hands ran over his upper body.

By his command Fionna began to stroke him. Her eyes looked up to the prince who stared from her to Marshall with heavy desire as he moaned for both of them as Marshall ran his fangs over his neck. Fionna picked up her pace on his groin with her hand with the intention of forcing PG to look back down at her. Marshall looked down at her suspicious.

"Uh oh, looks like someone is trying to start a competition". Marshall mentioned as PG moaned into the ceiling as Marshall reached lower to caress the shaft of the Prince, harshly to make him squirm.

"You guys, this isn't a comp Ah", He cried out feeling Fionna's mouth encircle his tip.

Her lips kissed his head lightly as her tongue painted over his skin from the underside and around. She looked up to Marshall intensely as if to tell him that she was winning. He looked at her hazily as he watched her tongue lap over Ben's cock as if she enjoyed nothing more in the world. He wanted that and she knew it. Impatiently, her hand pressed against Marshall's belt. Her nails pulled at his waist band. Releasing Ben from her mouth she savagely pulled off Marshall's belt and ripped open his jeans like a sex crazed maniac until she spotted his erection and forced his jeans and boxers to his ankles. Marshall looked down at her with need and frustration as she reached for Ben's dick again and started to stroke him much to his own selfish disappointment. Fionna looked up to Marshall seductively as she sped up on Ben making him squirm against the wall. He knew immediately she was teasing him as he stood against the wall untouched. His lust got the best of him as he started to stroke his own member, hearing Ben wither and moan next to him. Fionna noticed the effort and gripped him hard by the wrist until he let go. Marshall let out a gasp as he felt the warm wet sensation of her mouth on him. His head leant back into the wall as he moaned feeling her tongue tease his head to torturous lengths as she watched with satisfaction as he struggled. He writhered against the wall, his hips pulsing forward to get himself farther into her mouth failed. Fionna knew what he wanted and she would deny him for a long as she could. Instead of taking in more of him, she settled on teasing his most sensitive spot. Her soft lips wrapped around his tip, holding him captive in her warm mouth. the tip of her tongue ran over the underside of his tip. Marshall let out a growl, enduring the cruel torture.

 _"Oh you are going to fucking get it"._ Marshall communicated mentally to Fionna as she agonizingly ran her tongue up and down him while giving PG relaxing careful strokes.

"Ahh, Fionna please". The vampire begged as he clawed the wall, leaving diagonal marks as he suffered.

Releasing his flesh from her lip, she gently took him with her fingers. A bead of sweat seemed to flow down the side of Marshall's face as he stared at her with sexual desperation. Smirking arrogantly, she teased Marshall's tip with her thumb and lightly licked the side of his shaft while he continued to fight off his urges of frustration and desire.

"Say I win". She said as she then consumed his head once again, tickling it with her tongue inside her mouth.

Marshall growled and moaned with agony as his claws drug so far into the wall that debris fell onto his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU"! He screamed.

Fionna yelped, feeling a tug from the back of her head, pulling her lips from Marshall's flesh. She felt her body lifted onto his naked hip as Marshall nipped at her chest and smacked her ass. She moaned and was grabbed by the mouth to meet his passionately and roughly until she felt the feeling of PG's naked abdomen against her bare back. Marshall forced her onto the prince's lap. His soft hands ran over the skin of her hips, grasping them as the two sat with their backs upright against the back of the velvet padded couch. Marshall brought himself to his knees, grabbing Fionna by the jaw, roughly.

"I'm going to pound you until you can't see"! Marshall said darkly.

His hand wrapped around her neck, forcing her to look into his hungry eyes while his full erection poked her in the thigh. Fionna shut her eyes and moaned as Marshall deepened their kiss. PG joined in, running his tongue lightly over Fionna's neck and behind her ear, releasing grunts as her hips moved from side to side, grinding her underwear covered bottom against the Prince's erection. Marshall grew more and more aggressive with her by the moment from the biting of her lips to his fingers digging into her underwear, twirling the fabric with his fingers. Fionna ran her hands violently down Marshall's bare back as the vampire was trapped in between his lovers legs. Grunts escaped his lips as he bit into her neck, his shaggy black hair teasing the skin of her shoulder. The tips of PG's fingers teased Fionna's bare stomach as they glided up to her breasts and aching nipples. The smallest touches he gave her made the space between her legs heat up like an oven as his hips grinded against her. Marshall backed off a bit as his hands ran down to her legs. Fionna immediately closed them, placing the soles of her feet against the edge of the furniture like a forbidden temple promoting a challenge for him. Marshall looked up to her appauled with his mouth hung open slightly in disbelief.

"You like competition, huh fionna"? He asked with a smirk as his hand hands gripped her knees and forced them apart.

He could see the wetness forming against her clitoris. He couldn't wait to tease her just like she had done to him. Fionna let out a moan as she felt her soaked panties grinded against by Marshall's bulge.

"I don't give up easily". She reminded as she kept trying to close her legs.

Her attempt was useless as Marshall held them apart like his life depended on it, digging his nails into her skin as his tip poked against her slit, teasing her. Fionna let out louder cries as his erection became soaked from her wetness. Her nipples stood hard much to his delight. PG's hands glazed over Fionna's legs. Gently, he reached under them, hooking them over his knees. Fionna struggled but was immediately restrained by pink hands on her shoulders, forcing her back into PG's chest as his lusty hot breath chilled her skin with desire.

"You shouldn't have teased us". PG said darkly, smirking to Marshall as he grinded his crotch against Fionna's wet area.

Marshall smirked evilly, his eyes darkened with lust as he noted from PG's thoughts that Fionna was bothered. His fingers caressed against her bare thighs, causing shivers up her spine as they inched closed and closer to her wet lips covered by a thin piece of fabric.

"You know if you were a good little girl I would've already ripped off these sweet little panties, held you down, spread your pussy with my fingers and licked every inch of you until you either cried or went dry as a dessert ". Marshall teased

"With me inside you, pumping into your sweet little snatch". Ben continued with a whisper as Fionna pressed her lips together looking at him intensely as if she was waiting for that to happen.

Struggling against Ben, she still squirmed trying to free her thighs. Marshall lowered his head in front of Fionna's crotch. She stopped breathing for a moment despite her hearts incredibly quick pace. Marshall closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her inner thigh. His kissed trailed up to her crotch where he extended his forklike tongue. Fionna watched and moaned with need as Marshall gave her one flick against her panty covered clit, forcing her to soak her covering even more. His eyes connected to hers as if he was enjoying her as an audience member. His fingers inched to her underwear and pulled at them slightly to reveal to him her extremely puffy sex. Fionna pushed her hips forward with desperation, arching her back and making PG moan as he felt her flesh pressed against his. She stared at Marshall as he moaned to himself with delight. His finger extended to her revealed sex and very lightly came in contact with her clit. Fionna rolled her head back and felt the touch of his finger tease her very lightly.

"Since you've been a bad little girl however", Fionna looked down at Marshall frustrated as he continued to tease her by extending her forked tongue out towards her soaked sex without actually touching it.

"You can't make me submit". Fionna said as her body shook, feeling Marshall's tongue lick against her bare thigh as he stared up at her with arrogant delight.

"Oh really"? He said darkly as Fionna's heart fluttered looking up to him with anxiety.

Marshall stared down at her bare chest, watching her chest rise up and down from Gumball's gently touch as he grinded his hardened head against her, making her body already achy and desperate for him. She looked down to feel Marshall's cold knuckles against her lower abdomen and watched as Marshall ripped off the cotton piece of protection that left her sex bare and puffy as he ooked from it to her with desire. PG adjusted Fionna on his lap, moaning with desire as he felt her wetness placed above his shaft. Marshall noticed PG's tip sticking out from under Fionna's crotch. Slowly he lowered his head to the vulnerable piece of flesh. Fionna bit her lip, waiting to feel Marshall's cool tongue on her aching clit, but instead of neglected. PG let out a long sigh as he felt Marshall tease his tip with his tongue. Fionna could feel his hair brushing against her clit, forcing her body to quiver with desire from the feathery tips of his hair. Fionna moaned with frustration, aching for Marshall to trail her tongue from PG upward to reach Fionna's swollen lips. Marshall gave PG one last lick to tease Fionna. Their eyes met, with more hunger than before. While his eyes locked on her, she felt the tingling sensation of his cold fingertips on her clit, lightly teasing with the tip of his appendage. Fionna rolled her eyes back and

"Ugh you guys please"! Fionna called out as Marshall rubbed his thumb over Fionna's throbbing clit.

PG nipped at Fionna's neck, sucking on her skin lightly with her flesh gently contained between his teeth.

"I love it when you beg". PG hushed, forcing Fionna's nipples to grow even harden.

Using his fingers, her teased her breasts, running his fingers over and around her nipples.

"Let's make her beg for it then". Marshall said as he raised his long slender finger to his mouth.

Fionna's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest but was immediately consumed by Ben's warm mouth, engulfing her tightly with passion.

Marshall's tongue slithered over his fingers as he stared darkly at her and headed to her nether region. Fionna let out a gasp feeling his finger penetrate her entrance. Her body clenched around him as he lightly itched his way up to her sweet spot effortlessly.

"Oh baby. You're so wet and tight. You would think that the two of us don't fuck you enough". Marshall stated evilly as Ben chuckled lowly from such a thought.

Fionna let out a cry and moan as she felt her g spot teased lightly.

Marshall watched with delight as she squirmed, shaking her body back and force as her toes curled, hanging over Ben's legs as her fingers dug into his thighs. PG reached over her crotch and spread her labia, using one finger tip to tease her clit and swollen lips and forcing sweet juices to drip onto Marshall's hand

PG nipped at Fionna's ear.

"How does that feel, Fi"?

Fionna let out a moan in response.

"Does it feel good, princess"? Prince Gumball asked seductively, the sound of his voice excited Fionna more.

His own member grew harder under Fionna by the second. Resting her head against his shoulder, she allowed her bare neck and shoulder to be attacked with kisses and love bites from Ben as she moaned into the ceiling. Marshall watched Ben tease her breasts, forcing her nipples to grow hard. He sped up his fingers, delighted by the tightness of her womanhood that hugged his finger. She moaned louder the more she tightened, squirming on Ben's lap and forcing him to moan as well.

"Aw, did I find your weak spot bunny? Sorry I don't know how to play fair". Marshall said darkly as his finger flicked against her stimulant quicker as she squirmed from his teasing".

"Ahhhh Marshall, please". Fionna cried as his finger teased her walls mercilessly.

"No way, Fi, you don't get to cum until I want you to. I will tease this tight little pussy all night because I will ALWAYS win". Marshall said sensually as her butt struggled against Ben.

Fionna continued to moan and struggle for Marshall as he enjoyed karma. Fionna tried to reject and pull Marshall out of her. Once freed she could attack either of the boys and free herself from the ache of her sex. The vampire caught on immediately and instead grabbed her by the jaw and brought her to his desperate lips. While she melted into his kiss, both PG and Marshall took a wrist each and pinned it against the wall above them. Fionna looked from wrist to wrist and immediately noticed the position she was in. She was trapped. The boys both held her against the wall and looked at her like they were going to devour her. PG brought the fingers of his free hand from Fionna's breast to Marshall mouth. The vampire ran his tongue over it and leaned into PG for a kiss. While her kings melted into each other, Marshall didn't miss a beat and kept teasing her spot. Ben nuzzled her nose against Fionna's hair, kissing it lovingly. Gently he teased her nipple again, sending chills down her spine and making her clench more around Marshall's finger.

"Ahh, you guys are evil". Marshall and Pg chuckled darkly and smirked to each other.

"I never said I'd play fair". Marshall reminded as he sped up his finger work teasing her wildly as if he could keep up the pace forever. Her thrashing around and volumized moans delighted him, making him smirk and sigh as he looked to PG.

"Music to my ear". He joked, increasing speed as Fionna's cries of pleasure grew more desperate.

Marshall sped up teasing all angels of her G spot, his finger twisted from angle to angle preventing her from orgasm with every change. PG pressed his forehead into Fionna's hair. He kissed her sweat covered head lightly and rested his chin on her shoulder, staring down at her spread sex.

"I think it's about time we heard the climax of the song". PG said darkly as he rubbed her clit faster with his Marshall saliva covered finger as Fionna squirmed and bit her lips, feeling the climax approach. Marshall smirked to him as they teased her together.

"Winner gets to ride her first.

"You're on".

"You fuckers are competing for ahhh". Fionna called out throwing her head back as she remained pinned to the wall by her wrists.

"That's a good girl". Marshall purred

"Cum for us". PG whispered.

Their voices alone at the time would've been enough to make her erupt. Ben picked up speed teasing her mound which was more than enough to send her off. Fionna screamed her orgasm gushing onto Marshall's fingers a wave of juices as she rode the sensation for what seemed like a minute. Marshall kept finger fucking her, unsatisfied with the ocean of juices on his hand and kept going until another wave crashed onto him as Fionna was forced to be overpowered by her own lust. She bowed her head and gripped Ben's thigh breathing heavily. Her body tingled all over and shook from her eruption.

Marshall pulled Fionna off Ben, allowing her to breath into his chest as his hand ran down her back and over her butt. Fionna dug her nails into his back. Pleased with her lusty look of desperation, Marshall turned Fionna around to face PG who was now laying on the couch, one leg reclining while the over hanging over the edge. Marshall pulled back Fionna's hair making her ear accessible for his lips.

"Go ahead and get treated like a Queen before I treat you like a little slut". Marshall whispered, smacking Fionna's ass and forcing her to practically attack PG.

She straddled him immediately and allowed him to ran his soft hands over her curves. Fionna leaned down and kissed PG while he took his shaft and then teased her wet entrance. Fionna let out a moan, feeling him slip right into her.

"Oh, Fi". PG whispered, shutting his eyes and moving his hips around.

Fionna felt the sensation of a forked tongue on her nipple. She turned to see Marshall by the edge of the furniture, teasing her while his fingers teased the underside of PG as well as he slowly pumped into her.

"Make her scream". Marshall whispered.

Without another second of delay, Fionna yelped feeling her hips clung onto tightly. PG began to thrust into her faster, forcing her breasts to bounce and her sex to grow tighter. Marshall leaned over PG's mouth and brushed his hair back, giving him as kiss and running his tongue over his neck as he pumped Fionna harder.

"Oh, Ben I have to", Fionna cried out but couldn't finish as the tightness of her body was building too much for words to be spoken.

Suddenly the ecstasy stopped, forcing Fionna to feel that she was halfway dangling from a bridge. Fionna looked down at Ben who smirked to her with his bright lusty purple eyes. His hand ran over her butt, smacking it. Letting out a gasp she felt herself pulled off of Ben's lap. Her body was lifted over Marshall's shoulder as the wind chilled her sensitive body. Fionna felt the room spin as her bare feet touched the cold ground. She felt Marshall pick her shortly after by her butt and kiss her once. His tongue teased the entrance of her mouth and lips as he sat on the edge of their bed. His back leaned against the comforter, forcing Fionna to straddle his hip.

"Ready to go for a ride, bunny"? He said arrogantly as his shaft stood fully erect and ready.

Fionna shook feeling hands on her hips lift her off Marshall's thighs and onto his cock. Once his member passed through her walls, she let out moan. Marshall grasped her hips and started to roll inside her, making her squeak with each motion. His eyes watched her with lust as he felt inside of her. His handsome face looked to her desperate as she began to rock her hips.

"That's it, Fi. Warm yourself up before I rock your world". Marshall whispered as he felt his snatch pulse up and down his shaft on her own, her juices bathed him as she moaned from his giant length.

Fionna felt fingers on her breasts and as she rode Marshall noticed that they were pink hands. Ben kissed Fionna's neck, teasing her nipples to get her to clench Marshall. One hand fell from one breast and trailed down her bare back for a moment. Marshall let out another groan as Ben teased his junk while he rode Fionna. The human grew more aroused seeing his face twist with pleasure. His eyes opened wide staring at her with desire as he gripped her harder. Fionna felt the first quick thrust and was forced to endure each fast paced movement after as Marshall plowed into her, staring at her the whole time while he twisted his mouth.

"You like that, blue"? He asked as he thrusted harder into her, making her wetness build up and clench him like a fist around his cock.

She let out moans and cries of pleasure that made Marshall addicted to her.

"Faster Marshall". Fionna called out as the vampire smirked and thrusted his hips into her harder and faster.

His member continuously hit against her g spot, teasing it like his fingers. Fionna felt herself build while another sensation triggered her senses. It felt odd and unfamiliar like the feeling of skin against her other hole. Fionna looked over her shoulder to Ben who was grinded against her gently nuzzling her neck. A shock of pain racked her body for only a moment as she was consumed with lust.

"Trust me, Fionna". Ben whispered into her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Marshall slowed down as they both moved inside her. Fionna laid on Marshall's chest to give Ben more room. The vampire rubbed her back as Ben slowly and gently fit more in her, making her cringe a bit.

"Relax, I won't hurt you". Ben cooed as he kissed her shoulder lightly, pushing his hips forward.

At first the pulsing was tight and stung but only for a moment. Fionna opened her eyes in amazement to feel herself get wet again. The fill up was unlike anything she ever would imagine. Marshall picked up pace again, continuing where he left off as Ben and Fionna moaned moving inside one another. Ben repeatedly kissed Fionna's neck and teased her chest as the three of them moved together. The feeling of both sets of hands on her hips rocking her body felt incredible as they thrust into her in sync. Fionna returned Ben's kisses caressing the back of his head until Marshall thrust a little harder and rolled his head back, making Fionna clench. He moaned into the canopy thrusting faster into her and forcing Fionna's orgasm to race to the finish line. The sensation built up forcing screams to come from her mouth as she soaked Marshall with her juices, immediately causing both boys to erupt one after the other and release themselves. The sound of heavy breathing and sighing filled the room as Both Marshall and Ben pulled out. Their hands immediately started to brush over Fionna's body tenderly as she in return caressed them both. Their bodies made way to the center of their bed where they continued to touch each other under the blankets, holding each other close. Fionna snuggled between the two of them as they kissed her lips back and shoulders.

"Well I feel better". Marshall said as Fionna and Ben chuckled.

A knock sounded at the door, making the three of them lift their heads and bit and look towards the entrance.

"Hey honeys I",

"Enter at your own risk"! Marshall called out as the three of them then heard the sound of a tray placed on the floor.

"Peace out". Cake replied.

The three of them waited for her to be gone officially before they relaxed again in the company of each other.

Fionna smiled looking from Ben to Marshall. Her look of satisfaction faded shortly after.

"What were you guys thinking? Why were you drinking an anti aging serum"? Fionna asked.

Ben and Marshall looked at each other as they laid on their sides holding her between them.

"Well…with the babies coming….we will be a family soon and Marshall and I want to…stop our aging so that the three of us can grow older with our children".

"We are tried to being our normal ages..it's time to grow up and grow old with you". Marshall finished as Fionna looked to both boys sadly as though she truly believed them.

"But the three of us will be around for a long time right"? Fionna asked, pressing her bare chest into Marshall's as Ben rubbed her back.

Gumball looked downcast in response to the question as his fingers trailed over Fionna's skin.

"Yea, of course Blue. A long time for sure". Marshall said with a smile.

Fionna nodded and started to lazily shut her eyes following a yawn. Ben and Marshall snuggled closer against her. Their eyes met each other as Fionna started to doze off in their arms.

"Well…we sort of told her the truth". Marshall telepathically communicated to Ben.

He stared at their sleeping girl, tenderly touching her arm as she drifted off.

"I'm scared, Marshall".


	81. Chapter 78: Return to Ooo

Chapter 78: Return to Ooo

Gumball sat at the island counter of the kitchen. It was in that very same spot that he and Fin had spent that one early morning together before the gang was captured and sent to the Nightosphere. Gumball looked across the room as if he was staring at Fionna's doppleganger. Their friends from the alternate universe had been tremendously helpful to them over the past few months. Without Finn, Jake, Marcy, PB and Simon, the realm of Aaa wouldn't still exist. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed into his palms as his hands covered his face. It had been a long night for him and Marshall. Neither had slept a wink as guilt consumed them. At last they had reached a point of helplessness. It was time to pay their dopplegangers a visit. If anything, they needed the support. Ben pulled out his phone and went to his contact to search for Simon's name.

"I'll be there in five". The text read as Ben then dropped his phone on the counter and looked away impatiently.

A yawn interrupted the silence as he noticed Marshall float into the kitchen with sleep weighing heavily in his eyes.

"Are you going to be alright staying up this late"? Ben asked as he placed his hands on a hot cup of tea before him.

Marshall looked at him uncomfortably as his eye lids slowly fluttered open and closed.

"I'll be ok, I just hope I didn't miss any other _presents_ ". He scoffed as he itched the back of his head.

PG looked away and shut his own eyes with concern.

"Hopefully Bubblegum can help us. Simon's on his way now".

A bright white light filled the room, forcing Marshall to let out a violent hiss and fly for shelter. PG shut his eyes tightly and slowly opened then moment's after the light faded.

"Good morning, gentlemen". Simon said with a smile as he activated his watch to ease the lighting.

Looking up from his wrist with a smile he looked at the two boys surprised. PG's crownless hair was a bit out of place as if he didn't bother to fix it from bed. His body slumped over the counter in his purple hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his wrinkled pants bunching at his ankles. Marshall also looked like hell. His bangs hung in front of his eyes and his black and red flannel was wrinkled with buttons unevenly aligned.

"By Gob, you both look terrible. Have you gotten any sleep lately"?

They both blinked at him as if their expression enough was an answer.

Simon eyed them back to back and looked to his watch pressing a few more buttons. The device he stood on expanded underneath him like a robot creature expanding.

"Alright, come along then, lets get this show on the road". The human said as Gumball and Marshall looked to each other with tired expressions and stepped onto the transporter with Simon. They looked away once again as light bathed them while the sounds of buttons sounded continuously were pressed for a code. A few more flashes of light bothered the two kings until a few moments later when the flashes grew still.

"Alright, here we are". Simon said.

Ben slowly opened his eyes to see the double vision of the room for only a moment.

"Hey guys, you're here"! A female voice said with excitement as the two kings turned their heads to see Prince Bubblegum come towards them in her lab coat and glasses.

A warm smile coated her face as the boys stepped off the transporter and approached her. Gumball hugged her first, taking in her scent. Marshall stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for his turn. The princess let go to Gumball and looked at the vampire with the same enthusiasm. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Marshall hugged her, feeling hopefully she could help them. PB broke from the boys and looked at them back to back. Her smiling expression changed to a more sincere look as she remembered that this wasn't a normal visit.

"So how are things? I hear that you got crowned". She said to PB as a small smile curled her lips to seem optimistic.

Marshall looked at her downcast.

"Did you also hear about how the nightosphere is now taken over by his old servant and how she wants to destroy us all"? Marshall asked curtly.

PG looked to the vampire displeased and hit him in the arm.

He squinted to the pink monarch and shrugged.

"What"? He asked agitated.

PB bit her lip and motioned with her head for them to follow her.

"Come on, let's talk more about this in private". She stated.

The boys looked to one another and then started to follow behind her toward the kitchen guarded by the banana guards.

"I'm sensing some negative energy up in here. Not good for my vibes bro, I'm recording a new song later". Marceline teased as she sat at the island counter with her arms folded and her boots propped up on the candy granite.

Marshall smirked to her and floated to his double, shaking his head. Without having to say another word, Marceline floated off her seat and wrapped her arms around Marshall. His embrace felt desperate and warm as if he had been waiting for her comfort.

"We'll figure this out, bud. It will be ok". Marceline cooed as she rubbed the vampire's back, making him tense up from affection.

He straightened his voice and let go of her looking down at the ground a bit embarrassed.

"Yo, thanks for helping us. We've been beside ourselves in Aaa. We didn't know who else to turn to". Marshall explained as Gumball came foreward and placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

He looked to him a bit unsure himself as he opened his mouth to speak.

"We were hoping that maybe we could get ride of Marshall's vampirism that that machine Bubblegum created to get rid of yours a couple years ago".

Marceline looked at him a bit oddly and then immediately remembered what he was talking about.

"Ohhh true that's right. I mean, it's really Bonnie that can operate it so you got to take it up with her". Marceline inssited as PG looked over his shoulder to the pink princess.

"Everyone sit down. I need to get a few nitty gritty details before we do anything drastic". She reminded, making her way to a seat at the island counter.

Marshall, Gumball and Marceline followed her lead and took seats across from her.

"Can I get anything something to drink, tea, coffee",

"Bloody Mary, hold the Mary". Marshall muttered as he rested his arms on the counter with his chin propped ontop of them.

"Right away"! A chipper voice stated below Marshall.

The vampire stared down and immediately glared at Pep. He let out a territorial hiss, bared his fangs at the candy person as if he might attack him.

Pep looked up to him, immediately intimidated. His lip trilled as he stepped away.

"I uh, I'll..make it a double". He said booking out of the room, away from the vampire.

PG and PB glared at the vampire as he growled and turned his head back to notice the two of them staring cruelly at him. His expression dropped from aggressive to passive as he realized what he just did.

"Sorry…that was fucked". Marshall admitted as he buried his head into his arms embaressed.

Marceline looked at him with sympathy. Whatever he endured in his nightosphere seemed to really mess him up. For him to look so aggressively at Pep, immediately told PB that Marshall was incredibly bothered by any sight that reminded him of Peppermint maid.

"So…have you told Fionna"? Princess Bubblegum asked curiously as she sat with her arms folded.

Marshall lifted his head from his arms and looked from her to PG. Their teeth grit together as they stared at each other with uncertainty before looking in separate directions.

"You guys"! PB called out as she glared at both of them.

Marshall's eyes hardened as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And what exactly do you suggest we tell her Peebles? Oh hey guess what Fionna, we have two months to figure out how to age or else the whole candy kingdom is going to be attacked, I'll be staked, Ben will probably be drawn and quartered, oh and you'll be a public sex slave to every demon in the nightosphere until you die of internal bleeding"! Marshall stated sarcastically as PB covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh yea and don't worry about these things laying around, they are just party decorations"! Marshall called out as he reached into his back pocket and through on the table a thin wired coat hanger with a note attached to it.

PB carefully lifted it up with her fingers as Marceline stared in shock

 **"Two months or we will hang this from her".** The note read as PB dropped the hook and stared at it as he fingers shook.

"Oh my gob…that's so…so", Marceline couldn't even bring the words to her lips as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

PB stared at it, still in shock as she covered her mouth. Looking up from it she stared at PG and Marshall sympathetically. Their eyes looked downcast as if they could cry themselves from this harassment they were enduring.

"They'll kill the baby". PB whispered as she kept staring at the hook and shut her eyes tightly trying not to think of how it would be used.

She shivered and felt tightness in her throat as if she might throw up.

"Babies". Gumball whispered as he cupped his face with his hands, unable to see the Princess' reaction.

"Babies"? She whispered with a crack in her voice.

Marshall nodded to her sadly. A small smile cracked his lips.

"She's pregnant with each of ours….We already picked out names and everything". Marshall said with a bit of a chuckle in his throat. He looked away sour, trying not to imagine the thought of him never meeting their children. His chest heaved as he tried to contain himself.

PG looked up from his hands. His eyes pleading desperately.

"Please…please help us. We'll do whatever it takes". Gumball stated with despair as Princess Bubblegum looked from him to Marceline who nodded to her slowly.

"Come on, let's get the generator going". Princess Bubblegum said as she got up from her seat.

A small glimmer of hope was bestowed upon Ben and Marshall as they looked to her gratefully.

The crew made way down to Bubblegum's lab and with Simon's help, her machine was fired up in less than a half hour.

"What about your powers? This thing sucks your vampirism out along with any abilities you may have gotten". Marceline reminded.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you think you could maybe suck out my powers from the serum and them return them to me". Marshall asked gripping his neck.

Marceline shoved her hands into her high waisted jean pockets and turned to Simon.

"Yo, Simon would that work"? Marceline asked as the scientist jotted notes down in the circle of the four of them.

"Negative, Marcy. You can absorb his powers but then when he absorbs them back, there's no telling if he'll suck out your powers in addition".

Marshall cussed to himself looking away.

"Great, so then what"? Marshall asked impatiently.

While he was all for returning to his simple demon state, there were risks when it came to no longer having his powers.

Simon pulled out an old black leather book and flipped through the pages. His eyes looked back and forth as he read line for then and then flipped a few more chapters.

"Well it says here that separation of vampirism and vampire abilities need to be separated through an exorcism absorption process which can be done by a dark arts master". Simon read.

Marshall looked at him as if he hadn't a clue of anything he said.

"And that means? What"? Marshall breathed, folding his arms.

Princess Bubblegum looked over her shoulder to the squad. They immediately noticed her presence and stared at her, awaiting for her to answer.

"It means that we need to consult a sorcerer". She said sheepishly as she looked to Gumball.

Ben pressed his lips together and took in a breath of frustration. He rolled his eyes impatiently. It seemed like it was one event after the other, as if they could never have a moment of peace.

Marshall huffed a sigh and closed his eyes as he realized the next step they had to take.

"We have to go see the sky wizard….Majo". Marshall mouthed as he rested his head in his hand.


	82. Chapter 79: Bond

Chapter 79: Bond

Bonnie opened the top of her absorption machine to reveal Marshall laying on his back looking up to her weakly.

"Is it out"? The vampire asked as the ends of his shaggy black hair touched his eye lids.

"Yup, it's gone". Bonnie said turning her head to the bucket next to Marshall. The black liquid sat in the pail and was then approached by Marceline with a lid.

"No way we are going vampire hunting again". The raven haired girl said as she floated over the bucket.

"Hold up, vampire queen. I gotchu". Jake said as his arm stretched out, morphing in a funnel above the bucket.

"Heads up, bro". Finn called out as the dog looked up to his human brother to see a water bottle flying towards him.

After catching it with free hand, his teeth met the cap. Marceline tossed the lid and picked up the bucket by the handle and floated close to Jake.

"Do it". The dog said with gritted teeth as his upper incisors held the cap.

Marceline tilted the container, watching the black vampire serum fill the funnel and seeped to the bottom. Jake felt the weight of the liquid as it leaked into the water bottle as he held the bottle of the funnel to the top of the empty plastic container.

Marceline brushed her hair back, careful not to get to get it caught in the liquid as she poured the very last of it into the mouth of the instrument.

"None of you broheims drink this now. Ya'll better baby proof this biz". Jake said in the tone of a concerned stern parent as he capped and concealed the bottle.

Marshall let out a weak groan as he sat up on his forearms.

"We can't keep that with us after I get my powers back. Pep told me specifically to get rid of my vampirism not to keep it in a cage". Marshall injected.

"We need to keep it for an emergency, Marshall". Prince Gumball's eyes saddened. He looked away from his lover as he crossed his arms.

"Gob forbid something happens to Fio",

"No"! Marshall cut off PG as his eyes grew furious.

"If you have the chance to save her...then you have to turn her". The Prince said sternly a little disappointed in Marshall's stubbornness.

He huffed a sigh of disagreement.

"No way… I'll go get my powers back right now…I do NOT need my vampirism to save Fionna". Marshall called out, his teeth grit in frustration as his body shook while he attempted to sit up more.

Gumball noticed his lack of fangs and huffed a sigh of disbelief.

 _"_ _That's not enough"._ PG thought to himself as he stared sadly to Marshall.

Bubblegum came to Marshall's side along with Marceline as the vampire continued to try to sit up on his own

"Come on, dude. You need to take it easy now, you need to get some rest". Princess Bubblegum said gently as she gently gripped the vampire's arm.

He snatched it away from her as impatience grew in his eyes like flames.

"I can handle myself". He murmured as he pushed himself off from the machine and headed toward the door.

The gang watched him weakly walk towards the exit without another word. Finn and Bubblegum looked to Marceline, raising their eye brows to her with concern. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm on it". She murmured floated after Marshall who had let he door to the lab swing behind him.

Gumball stood still with his arms still folded as if he was still watching Marshall leave.

Bubblegum sighed, taking her reading glasses from the bridge of her nose and wiping them on her white lab coat.

"Finn, Jake, why don't you guys go hit up death and go get a petal of Ben's life plant. While you both are gone, He and I will start making the concoction to reverse the aging".

"You got it, Princess". Finn said, as the human boy turned to his brother, fist bumping him.

Bonnie watched the boys run off, leaving her alone with the pink prince who looked away from the door as if deep in thought.

"Hey, listen…Marceline and Marshall are dopplegangers right"? Bonnie asked Ben as the Prince looked up to her with a nod.

"He's not thinking clearly right now. He's gone through this transition many times this year. Absorption takes a lot out of you".

Ben looked away as his he still didn't believe a word she was saying to him.

"He'll do it if he needs to, trust me". Bonnie hushed as her grasp on Ben's shoulder grew a little tighter as if to assure him.

"How do you know, and don't say because you know everything…that answer never works well for myself".

Bonnie dropped her hand from his shoulder and came face to face with the prince.

"I know because if Finn was dying in front of us of unnatural causes and the only way to save him was to bite him, Marceline would do it….and so would Marshall".

Ben's lips pursed together as he shook his head.

"I just can't believe he would rather watch her die then",

"He doesn't want to imagine a life without the three of you together". Bonnie stated.

Ben looked to her as if she murmuring nonsense.

"The machine", He remined, physically referencing the invention that absorbed Marshall's vampirism.

The princess looked to Ben sadly, shaking her head to him as if to say that he was mistaken.

"I can't change her back if she is bitten as she's dying. Her body won't be strong enough to withstand the process. She'd be…gone..before I could even lift the hood of the machine from her body, Ben". She said.

Ben took a step backwards, disturbed. He cupped his forehead in his hand in frustrated. The news made his body shake as he tried not to image Fionna's cold lifeless body laying in that Marshall that once sheltered Marshall.

Marshall tried his best to storm down the hall. His body felt heavy and weak from the procedure. It was as if giant blocks of cement were holding down his legs.

"Yo, MLA wait up"! His female doppelganger called out. Marshall groaned to himself and clenched his cracked fist as he continued to storm away.

"Yo, broheim, talk to me". Marceline said as she floated in front of Marshall, blocking her way.

"Just leave me alone". He muttered as he pushed forward his shoulder to walk around his double.

Marceline followed his trail like the moon on his back at night. Her hand out stretched to his shoulder, firmly grasping it.

"Hey, chill out already and",

"Would everyone STOP telling me what the fuck to do"?! Marshall screamed as he harshly brushed off her hand, glaring at her.

His chest heaved up and down. His eyes widened as the pump of his heart beat against his chest. His black hair covered over his eyes as he stared down at his flannel, almost seeing his frustrated pulse. It had only been a little while but Marshall had forgotten about his half human functions despite his constant transitioning.

"Look, I know you have a lot of pressure on you, I get it",

"No…you don't". Marshall said darkly as the palm of his hand clutched the spot where his heart beat against him.

"You guys love each other..you're a team".

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. There's no way Fionna could survive that absorption process especially if her human body is already dead. And if that wasn't enough…I can't even change Ben into a vampire because he has no human DNA like Fionna and I. He's all bubblegum engineered with the same features as a human inside and out…but he has no blood…he has no veins..he's candy biomass and if I bit him…..I'd kill him".

Marceline looked away sadly, realizing that Marshall was right.

"Fionna's blood would change with my bite….with his body…I'd suck him white…uncontrollably". Marshall said as he stared at his doppelganger with frustration.

Marcy nodded, she could see in Marshall's eyes and hear in his thoughts that he worried the most about the nightosphere finding out and killing them all. It would mean that the deal would be broken and all of Aaa would suffer, especially their trio.

"He doesn't know Pep the way I know her from the Nightosphere. She's crazy, she is waiting for us to mess up". Marshall reminded as he hung his head down. His hand ran through his hair.

"Well there's only one thing to do in that case". The vampire queen said as she waited for Marshall to look at her.

The demon eventually glanced up at her, awaiting an answer.

"We need to get you rested before you go negotiating with Majo. How's playing Beemo and take out sound"? Marceline asked with a smile.

Marshall folded his arms and looked away from her. The offer was tempting and it would keep his mind off everything.

"New York pizza or nah". Marshall said with a smirk as he clenched his fist out to Marceline to pound.

"Obviously..we'd be traitors to our own turf if we got anything else". Marceline replied as she bumped her doubles fist

Later that night Marshall retired to the guest room Bubblegum gave to the boys for the night. The vampire laid awake on his side. Despite his heavy and tired irises, he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. Thoughts of his powers becoming lost to him forever as well as the images of the nightosphere destroying them, kept away his soundless sleep. The sound of the door to the guest room opened, revealing the light from the hallway to feature against Marshall's turned back.

Marshall didn't flinch, sensing that it was Ben who had entered. The prince quietly came to the side of the bed the Marshall was facing towards. A chair sat against a small table near the open window. Marshall shut his eyes to appear in a deep sleep. His face pressed into the pillow and his arm dangled off the mattress. Ben quietly pulled out the chair and sat down. Marshall felt his purple irises on him. The Prince hunched over his legs, supporting his upper body by means of his arms.

"I'm sorry". Their voices said in unison, surprising one another.

A low chuckle erupted in both their throats.

Ben smiled and got up from his chair. Opening his eyes, the vampire watched as the prince walked to his side, just inches away from his grasp. His forearms supported him up in the bed as he watched Ben sit down at the edge of the mattress. His hand reached out to Marshall's chest, gently. A small push pressed against him as if attempting to calm the excitement in his beating heart.

"Hey, lay back, you need to sleep". Ben said sweetly.

His hand trailed up Marshall's chest and through his thick black hair. The vampire shut his eyes as he enjoyed Ben's touch.

"I'm so worried about her..and the babies".

Ben hushed him again, continuing to stroke his hair that seemed to relax him.

"I know..I'm worried too. I just need to have a game plan in my mind in case we lose her". Ben said as his fingers tenderly inched towards Marshall's.

The once cold sensation of his body was no longer present. The vampire's gray fingers, intertwined with Gumballs. He pressed their knuckles together as his profile pressed into the pillow.

"I don't want to turn her…because then we will lose you". Marshall said.

His eyes appeared puppy dog like as he turned his face to look up at Ben, tired and saddened by the thought.

"We've been through hell and back, you and I". Ben replied with a small smile.

Marshall looked away and curled his lips into a smirk in agreement.

"Yea…we've both been through some shit". Marshall added as his hand squeezed onto Ben's a little more tightly.

"We will survive". Ben said with a bit of a rasp in his voice.

Marshall looked into Ben's eyes, remembering how he said the same thing to him the night their trio was officially formed. It all seemed like it was yesterday. Marshall was thrown in the dungeon and Fionna saved him. With the help of the gang from Ooo, he was proven innocent. All that was left after was for him and Ben to clean up the mess…their mess with one another. Now here they were. Together once again, all three of them. Ben was right, they saw some dark times together but they still managed to stay afloat above water. Marshall forced himself to sit up again, hooking the back of the Prince's head with his palm. Ben opened his mouth to insist he lay back down when he found his lips trapped in between Marshall's. Their eyes shut as Marshall fingered the back of Ben's pink hair. Gumball found his hand sliding over Marshall's bare chest carefully as if even the slightest touch would hurt him. The vampire used whatever strength he still had to pull PG next to him in bed. While they continued to explore each other's mouths, Marshall let out a moan feeling Ben's mouth trail kisses over his jaw. His chin turned to allow Ben to explore more of his hybrid skin as his eyes closed enjoying the sensation. The scent of his hair filled his nostrils, forcing his hands to glide over the Prince's back and hips. Ben lightly brushed his nose against Marshall's as his hand glided over his abs. Chills ran up Marshall's spine as he felt the prince's fingers over his skin. The demon grabbed PG by his jaw and forced him into a rougher kiss. Ben could barely inhale properly as Marshall took over as he always did with him and Fionna. His red eyes connected to his with sincerity as his fingers lightly ran through his pink hair once again.

"I hate it when you're right. Makes me want to beat the Gumball's out of you sometime". Marshall said with a smirk.

Ben chuckled low. Marshall's eyes closed as he tenderly kissed Ben's chin.

"What exactly was I right about this time"? Ben asked looking intently at Marshall.

"That we can survive anything at this point". Marshall said with a small smile as they boys laid on their sides, closely cuddled next to each other.

"Ashley broke us…but Fionna put us back together. I can't imagine our lives without her". PG said as he gently caressed Marshall's back.

"We will find a way..like we always have. It's all or nothing in this trio. Never doubt that". Marshall whispered, caressing the back of Ben's head.

The prince nodded and inched his head closer towards Marshall's. His lips gently locked his as his long raven hairs brushed against his own forehead.

"All or nothing". Ben whispered as their shut began to shut while they drifted off in the arms of each other.


	83. Chapter 80: Human Blood

Chapter 80: Human Blood

Marshall's body hit against the wooden porch of Majo's house.

"What the hell, man. I made a good offer"! Marshall called out, rubbing the back of his black hair.

"Ha, I thought that tranch Ashley was a poor negotiator but you are even more of a bozo". Majo said floating above Marshall with his cape gracefully swaying back and forth.

Marshall grit his teeth at the brown-haired wizard who stood before him with arrogance. His eyes looked down at him with his big square glasses.

"As if I would help you in any way for the exchange of a stupid song"! He called out, reaching into his tan cloak to pull out a rolled up piece of paper.

"Hey I worked hard on that song"! Marshall called out.

His arms shook as he tried to pick himself off the porch.

Majo folded his arms and rolled his eyes. While he glared at Marshall, the scroll of paper floated in with air at the release of his hand.

"Oh…oh…Fionna. You're…fists.. have touched my heart"? Majo recited without looking at the lyrics as he stared at Marshall still unamused.

"That has more sentimental affection than you",

"Oh please, I could get more sentimental affection from a crackerjack box"! Majo called out as he raised his arm in the arm.

His fist clenched hard above him. Marshall's song crumbled in front of him as if Majo was physically crushing it.

"Why you little four eyed pipsqueak I ought to",

Marshall's eyes widened as he began to struggle for air.

Majo smirked down at the boy, tilting his glasses upward onto the bridge of his nose that touched his mushroom cut hair. Marshall scratched at the claw of his attacker. He looked into the white pupiless eyes of Majo's henchman. His body was colored crimson. Marshall choked, feeling a burning in his lungs as Majo's crabbit stood before Marshall, lifting him off the ground like he weighed nothing. His form looked nothing more advanced than a silhouette of red rabbit with claws like a crustacean.

"You know, Abadeer, if you really were a villain like you claim you are, you would've hired bigger and stronger guys to do your dirty work for you".

Marshall's eyes met Majo's viciously.

"Now look at you, coming to my aid after all those years of picking on me with the wedgies and the noogies, but no more"! Majo stated gritting his teeth decorated with metal braces.

His dry lips curled again into a sinister smile. He floated closer to the demon boy with his arms crossed, delighted by the site he was witnessing. Marshall's eyes narrowed as he struggled with his neck still encased between the claw of the hybrid henchman.

"You know, though, my mom used to say that when a bully loses their _power_ over you, it makes them the weenis". He fingers brushed against each other to release the sound of a snap.

Marshall gasped. He felt the pressure against his throat grow tighter as he gasped and twitched in the grasp of the creature while it's body stepped closer to the ledge, with Marshall dangling over it.

"Later, weenis". Majo said with a smirk

"No"! Marshall called out as the pressure from the crabbit's grip lessened around his neck.

His body immediately reacted to the pull of gravity. He opened his mouth to scream as he fell, but nothing came from his throat as he felt himself fall while he clutched his song in his hand. Marshall's stomach sank in his body as if it would fall out and hit the ground first. Marshall's eyes opened as he watched himself fall from below, noticing how far away Majo's broken porch was becoming to him with each passing second. Everything went black as Marshall was convinced he was still falling. A groan escaped his lips as he no longer felt the fall of gravity plunging him to his death. There was no flash of light and no memories to relive as he laid in the dark. Had he been dead already, he believed his last moments were incredibly cruel since he was denied the privilege of seeing Gumball and Fionna in his memories one last time. Marshall felt his chest lift up and down and felt a cold hard surface from underneath him.

"You just can't seem to stay out of the Nightosphere, can you kid"? A familiar voice said with a laugh.

The feeling of a hard shoe kicked him in the hip as Marshall let out a groan.

"Hannah! He's here"! The voice called out as Marshall weakly opened his eyes.

"Marshall, honey"! Hannah's voice called out in a lighthearted tone.

The weight of Marshall's back was lifted onto the shoulder of a woman. The gently touch of her hand and the smell of sulfur from her suit jacket instantly forced him to open his eyes completely to see his mother looking down at him.

"Mom…you're",

Hannah huffed a sigh and dusted off Marshall's red and black flannel as his neck rested against her arm. He looked at her in disbelief. She was kneeling in front of him. He hadn't killed her. Thoughts spun around in his head as he looked from her to another part of the room to make sense of everything that was happening.

"Sweetheart, don't just be laying around. Let me hug you, I've been so worried". Hannah said as she pulled Marshall to his feet and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Marshall struggled to breath, feeling some cracking in his back.

"Mom, I..can't..breathe". Marshall managed to say as Hannah let him go with embarrassment.

"Honey, you're not even alive". She chuckled with a raised eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip.

Marshall pushed back his black hair and rounded his shoulders before looking to his mom.

"Well, actually", Marshall took Hannah's hand carefully and brought it to his chest.

His heart beat into her hand. Her reaction of surprise was initiated immediately. Marshall watched as her eyes started to slowly widen and her jaw dropped a bit.

"Marshall, you're….why"? She asked a bit saddened by the change.

Her hand reached to her son's cheek, noticing that his skin was no longer cold like hers. He was living like he had been one thousand years ago.

"You'll get your answers but first I want mine….why do you..exist…I thought",

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily? Sweetheart I've had luncheons more violent than that"? Hannah said with a chuckle in her throat as she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a hancherchief.

"Honestly Marshall, I practically let you win that fight, I purposely had you knab me where I planted my gear under my armor to make it look like I died. It was my only means of escape after all". Hannah said as she licked the handkerchief and brushed away some soot from Marshall's cheek.

He nudged her off and stepped back from her for a moment.

"You're telling me that you faked your death to escape..escape from what"?

Hannah put the tissue away and folded her arms looking at her son sadly.

"Marshall, I think you already know". She said as she looked away a bit ashamed.

"We have a lot to talk about, if you aren't too busy". Marshall said quietly as he gripped the back of his neck.

Hannah's eyes gazed into her sons. Lifting her hands carefully, her cold appendages covered the space below his ears as pulled him into her neck for a hug. The warm sensation of a pulse that heated his body concerned Hannah as her son returned the embrace. Separating herself from him she smiled at her boy, brushing his raven hair back much to his dislike but which he allowed.

"Honey of course I'm not too busy for", The ring of a phone interrupted Hannah as she stared at him with a bit of guilt in her eyes.

"One second, Darling".

Marshall rolled his eyes and looked away. This was a common occurrence since before he could remember. Even though Hannah no longer ruled the Nightosphere in Aaa, she still was constantly occupied.

"Yes I understand the patent and the requirements for approval in Ooo". She paused for a moment, listening into the call as the toe of her heel tapped against the floor.

"The meeting will have to be rescheduled for later. I'm having a family crisis right now". Another pause occurred as Marshall folded his arms patiently.

"Listen…. I am Hunson's fiancé and if I say jump you say off what cliff, capeesh"? Hannah ordered with a dark tone as her irises grew dark with impatience.

She flipped the phone shut and tucked it into her breast pocket.

Marshall's jaw dropped a little along with his folded arms.

"Fiance"? He asked immediately.

A chuckle came from Hunson as he took in the scene of authority. Marshall looked over his shoulder to see Marceline's dad approach the two of them proudly.

"Now that's what I call a woman. You're mother's a wild card, kiddo". Hunson said, tossling Marshall's hair harshly.

The demon groaned in disapproval as he moved away from the male demon and fixed his shaggy hair.

"Uh, when did this become a thing"? Marshall asked as he ran a hand through his hair to fix it.

Hannah smiled at Hunson over her shoulder and grasped his hand lovingly.

"Shortly after your mother escaped from the Nightosphere of Aaa after that fabulous fake death performance. You know your mother could've been quite the actress". Hunson said with a chuckle as he planted a kiss on Hannah's cheek.

She blushed at the sensation.

"Turns out we have a lot in common". She stated as the two of them brushed the tips of their noses together.

 _"_ _Well no shit, you're dopplegangers"._ Marshall thought to himself.

Hunson left a kiss on both sides of Hannah's cheeks as his hands gently massaged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm off to play a couple rounds, I trust you got everything under control". Hunson said looking lovingly at Hannah.

Marshall's eyes hardened, looking away from the scene.

"Control is my middle name, sweetie". Hannah said tenderly as Hunson left her one last kiss.

Marshall watched him leave them with his gold bag full of clubs on his back. Hannah waved off her fiancé and happily turned back to face Marshall with a smile on her face. His eyebrows raised to his mom with a small smile that she didn't buy for a second. Her hand reached out to her son.

"Come on, hun. Let's get you some coffee, you look terrible".

"Surprise surprise". He grunted sarcastically, allowing his mom to take his hand.

The archway opened up to Hunson's kitchen. Hannah led Marshall to an island counter. Her hand gently brushed over his back lovingly as he pulled the chair out for her son.

Marshall rested his forearms on the granite. His eyes started to flutter closed from exhaustion until he heard the sound of the coffee pot being prepared by Hannah. Her back was turned to him as she reached for the cabinet above her head and grabbed a mug.

"So….you're a half mortal again…did you already forget you can no longer fly". She asked with a smirk

"No, I was bargaining with Majo and he was all tilted because I used to give him noogies once and a while so he had his weirdo henchman throw me off his porch and I'll assume after that you opened a portal for me to here". Marshall murmured as he rested his elbow on the counter and let the weight of his head sink into his hand.

Hannah was silent for a moment as she poured Marshall's coffee into a cup.

"And what exactly were you trying to trade him for? That silly Hambo doll"? Hannah asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"His name was Hamba first of all and no! I was trying to negotiate a trade in exchange for an absorption". Marshall stated impatiently.

Hannah turned around and looked to Marshall suspiciously. A small smirk curled her lips.

"Sweetie, take it from somebody that had thousands of years of political and entrepreneurial experience…you don't ask a wizard to do an absorption spell. You need someone who doesn't rely on stupid books to do their work. And you also don't try to trade a simple song for such a process". Hannah said.

Her hand reached into the pocket of her skirt. The sound of crumpled paper immediately caught Marshall's eye from underneath the table.

"Let's see now, what was this one even about". Hannah said as she unfolded the paper.

Marshall lunged over the table at his mother viciously.

"Hey", he called out but was stopped by Hannah's well-manicured hand, covering his face from getting any closer.

"Your handwriting is atrocious, honey".

Marshall impatiently pushed his mom's hand away and reached for his song.

"Yea I get that the song sucks apparently, can I have it back, now"! Marshall complained as he held out his hand for it.

Hannah turned to her son and gently placed the sheet of music and lyrics on the table.

"I never said it was bad, Marshall". She said with a smile.

Her eyes darted Marshall's hand. Carefully she reached for it. Marshall watched his mom run her fingers over his knuckles and under his palm. He stared at her confused. She never had seemed to appreciate his music.

"You remind me so much of your father".

Marshall's jaw dropped a bit as he gently touched the edge of the paper.

"You've never talked about Dad before…figures you've forgotten the man he was, he was just putty in your hands…just like me". Marshall said cruelly.

Hannah's eyes softened as she clutched Marshall's hand with both of her. She could sense his hostility towards her. It was well deserved in her mind. She had made her own son believe that he had killed her. In his mind, she could read his disappointment in her.

"Listen to me, Marshall….I loved your father…but you need to understand that…two people can fall out of love as easily as they can fall in love".

"So what…you just never talk about them again?...is that your solution. Sounds real mature". Marshall asked curtly, looking away from Hannah.

"You don't understand",

Marshall's head wiped back around to face his mother. His lips pressed together tightly. He knew well what divorce meant, but never truly understood the reasons for his parent's hate for each other.

"After 1017 years I think I can keep up. So what was the problem mom….or are you just afraid of telling me I was the problem".

Hannah shook her head slowly

"Hun, not even something as special and beautiful as you could keep us together. We were just too different",

Marshall groaned running a hand over his face.

"Well look at me Marshall, I'm not exactly house wife material". Hannah reminded, pointing out her business attire and her ashy skin.

Marshall had his doubts. She talked so little of his father, it was hard for him to believe she loved him at all.

"During the war, you told me that I was just as pathetic as my father". Marshall remined, staring at his mother for an answer

Hannah acknowledged him carefully as if she was thinking of the best way to phrase her next sentence.

"I knew I'd get a rise out of you if I said those things about your father and disowned you. Although, I meant none of it".

Marshall huffed a sigh and rested his forearms on the table as he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I was desperate to escape, Marshall. You need to understand, which I'm hoping you already do that power, can bring out the worst in a person". Hannah stated intently.

Marshall shut his eyes, trying to forget about his possession.

"The Lich is a virus. He is a disease that spreads and only kills. He is destroyed by love. That is why I kept Fionna possessed. I knew she was pregnant the moment I saw her possessed body. I figured that if my original plan to use the Lich's army and take over the economy of the realm of Aaa failed, I thought I could break him to pieces with my love for my grandchild".

"How could you try to take over Aaa, that was my home"! Marshall yelled

"I was intrigued by your plan. It wasn't mine. You convinced me that the candy kingdom was falling and that it was the perfect time to take over".

Marshall's eyes widened.

"That war…awakening the Lich….THAT WAS MY PLAN"? Marshall called out with horror in his eyes.

Hannah huffed a sigh and nodded her head.

"You know, It's difficult to tell the difference between a natural born demon and a human harboring demonic possession. It's our nature to look and act a certain way so I thought your reasoning was just maturation". Hannah said as she caressed over Marshall's hand.

"Anyway, I transported you and your friends back home to Aaa after your possession broke and the comet took off the Abadeer curse. The Lich grew suspicious of me supporting Fionna's health while we were supposed to be fasting our soul sucking ability for war. I kept the baby nurtured and in return I remained loyal to him up until the war, if I hadn't, he would've killed us both. We were just servants to him. When it was time to attack, I put together some protective gear under my armor during the war, knowing you'd try to take me out to stop the war. Just when the sun rose I escaped with few wounds while you and Gumball aided Fionna".

Marshall looked down at the table, taking in the story. Ever since he was a child, he had felt betrayed by his mother, especially at this point in his life.

"You shouldn't have retreated, we couldn't fake fought one another. Now Peppermint Maid has taken over and is threatening all of us, including that same grandchild that you thought you were protecting". Marshall hissed.

"Marshall, I've made mistakes in my life",

"You've practically destroyed my life from start to finish"! Marshall screamed.

Blush from anger coated his cheeks as he stared at him mom venomously.

"Is that how you really feel…or is that what your father has instilled in you since I left you both"? Hannah asked calmly as she folded her arms and waited for Marshall to answer.

"My dad…was a great parent". His words forced Hannah's eyes to narrow with a bit of frustration.

"Marshall, if only you could understand all I've done for you that your father failed to tell you". Hannah said.

Marshall nodded to her slowly with his eyes still focused at her.

"If you want a relationship with me and my son…you'll tell me about my dad right now". Marshall said.

Hannah huffed a sigh and closed her eyes, tilting her face toward the ceiling.

"You're stubborn just like him. And you ask difficult questions like him before I even have a sip of caffeine in the morning". Hannah muttered.

Marshall looked at the cup of coffee on the island counter that still produced steam from the top of it. Hannah noticed the sound of the cup sliding over the granite to her by Marshall. Gingerly she placed her hands around the mug and brought it to her lips. Marshall watched and waited.

"I met Ronald Clover about one thousand and ten years ago. I first met him one night when he and his band mates were on tour and messing with an Ouji board. Humans were so stupid back in those days. Obviously trying to manipulate a demon would get you in trouble.". Hannah said as she looked away from Marshall like she was imagining something.

"Ronnie was intrigued by Ouiji boards and of course, I was the one he was always talking to. He didn't have a good relationship with his family or the outside world. Your grandparents didn't support his dreams of being a Rockstar, but let me tell you, he sure had the talent, he just didn't have the right connections". Hannah said as she tapped her fingers on the granite counter

"Dad never talked about his parents".

"He kept them from you for a reason".

Marshall scoffed at Hannah.

"Dad kept me away from everyone".

Hannah's eyes met Marshall's melancholy gaze. He shook his head slowly looking at her.

"You know, the one question that sometimes keeps me from sleeping now and then is…why….why did he leave me and never come back? Was I really that much of a monster"? Marshall whispered as he thought about his isolated childhood.

His eyes shut with sadness as he tried to remember the last day he had with his father. Despite his efforts, he couldn't. At the time, he was only a child. Defeated, he looked down at the granite, clutching his song into a crumpled pile of paper. Hannah stared down at her son's clenched fist.

"You're father loved you more than anything..nothing in the world would have made him leave you alone in the world on purpose". Hannah stated, her hand reached out to Marshall's clenched knuckle.

Marshall's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Then why was I alone"? Marshall asked.

Hannah stared intently at Marshall. Her red irises seemed to expand, coating the white in her eyes as if red dye had leaked from her very pupils.

Marshall leaned back a bit frightful as the world around him and his mother seemed to fade into black. The demon found himself standing instead of sitting at the island counter stool. He snatched his own hand back looking around frantically to see nothing but darkness and his mother's body standing still and before him.

"Mom, what's happening"? Marshall asked.

His body pivoted back and forth as he noticed the surrounding void around his filled with darkness. The blackness of his whereabouts then suddenly seemed to fade to reveal green wallpaper. The blackness that once surrounded him seemed to drip down the walls of what appeared to be a unkept one bedroom apartment. Sounds of car horns echoed in the air and the smell of rust lightly flowed through his nostrils. Marshall stepped forward and looked around the familiar place.

Hannah folded her arms and scoffed at the place.

"Did you father never hear of a vaccum"? She hissed, kicked a white sock off her heel.

Marshall took a few more steps around noticing the worn-out wallpaper tearing on almost every wall, the takeout bags filling the kitchen table like a display of art, the unkept clothes covering the television stand with the one broken antenna.

"Our apartment….in New York". Marshall whispered.

The sound of a door knob turning immediately forced Marshall's human heart to pump widely. He looked to Hannah unsure of what to do. The familiar creak of the door opened as Hannah responded to Marshall with an indifferent look.

"Marshall"! A man's voice called out as he kicked the door closed with a bag of groceries in his arm.

Marshall stared at his father in disbelief. He looked exactly how he remembered him. His build was strong yet a bit out of shape. He scratched the top of his head, his fingers itching the bit of his brown afro he had that complimented his light beard.

"Where are ya, champ"? The man called out with his eyes aglow and anxious to see his son.

Marshall watched his father come closer to him. Just as he was inches apart, he involuntarily noticed his arm reach out for him, longing to hug his dad. To his disappointment, the human walked past him, literally. Marshall stared down at his body as he noticed particles of himself coming back together after watching his dad go through him like air. He looked to Hannah confused. The business woman nodded as if to ensure this was real and urged him to keep watching with her eyes.

"Pap, I got something really really really cool to show you"! A young boys voice said.

Marshall immediately shifted his body around to see his younger self run into the arms of his father.

"I bet it can't be cooler than this"! His father grabbed onto the boys waist, throwing him up in the air.

Younger Marshall squealed with joy as he father caught him in an embrace as the two of them laughed. Marshall watched the scene and found himself smiling despite his nostalgia as he remembered how much he loved his father.

Ron placed little Marshall down. The boy smiled holding something behind his back as his father knelt to his level.

"Now what's so COOL that you couldn't wait for me to get into the door to show me"? Ron asked with a warm smile.

His big brown eyes were as attentive as Marshall remembered. He could tell his father that he saw a pigeon on the windowsill and Ron would act like it was an enormous discovery just to make Marshall feel important. Little Marshall swayed back and forth.

"Ok, don't flip out".

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh boy, did you make yourself more vampire teeth with my sheet music again"? Ron asked as he gently lifted the lips of Marshall's mouth to inspect for himself.

Marshall laughed as he watched remember that he ironically had a vampire stage before he actually became one.

Little Marshall shook free.

"No no no pap. This is so much cooler than playing vampire. Besides, vampires can't go in the sun so this wouldn't be as awesome if I was one".

Ron's eyes widened a bit with surprise as he was shown a crumpled magazine ad for a summer camp. His eyes immediately noticed the pictures of real campers playing tug of war and slides off inflatable floats into a lake. His heart sank a little as he looked to his son, preventing any signs of guilt to show.

"Doesn't it look awesome. I mean look at that slide it's so",

"Marshall". Ron said in a low tone.

The boy lowered the picture and prepared himself to listen to his father. He knew from experience that his father's light-hearted voice cascading into something low was a bad sign.

Ron huffed a sigh and looked away for a minute before acknowledging his patient seven year old son.

"Son, we've talked about this",

"Yea, dad I know but this one is a sleep away camp. Half of the time we will all be hanging around at night so nobody will really get to tell that I'm different looking and then in the day I have this and maybe it will do something". Marshall said happily pulling out a can of tanning oil.

Ron looked from the spray to his son, biting his lip. His hand rested on Marshall's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Kiddo, you remember when I told you that I used to get picked out because my daddy was black and my mama was white"? Ron asked, looking for a response.

Marshall nodded.

"The world judges us for what we look like and not who we are. It's wrong but it's the way it is. I don't want you to go through what I did. Kids see color…not character".

Marshall's eyes grew a bit sad, yet holding a bit of hope.

"But that was like a billion years ago, times are different",

"Marshall, please".

"If you could just like me go I PROMISE I'll wear something over my head so I don't stand out. Please dad I",

"ENOUGH"! Ron called out, accidently in the face of his son.

His warm brown eyes had grown fierce, frightening younger Marshall. Marshall in his older form watched the scene heavily, remembering this very fight had been the last time he saw his father.

Ron huffed a sigh and eased his grip on his son.

"Marshall, I'm",

" I could fit in…and you won't let me because mom left us and you got nobody else",

Ron's eyes softened with pain.

"Son, please",

"You lied to me…I am a monster…you'll never let me out of this house", little marshall whispered as small tears fell from his eyes.

He nudged his father off him harshly, glaring at him with disgust

"I hate you"!

Marshall watched his younger self run into their one bedroom and slam the door behind him. Ron remained kneeling on one knee as he watched the door shut. His sad eyes stared at the the bedroom entrance as if he son was standing there in front of him.

"Pap". Marshall whispered with guilt as he looked down at the ground running a hand through his hair.

Hannah looked sympathetically from her son to Ron. Using his fingers the man pinched the bridge between in nose in defeat. The advertisement that little Marshall had paraded about laid before him on the floor. Opening one eye, he gazed at the picture. Marshall folded his arms and watched his dad pick up the piece of paper. His knees cracked as he stood on his own two feet still mesmerized by the picture. A smile curled his lips lovingly as he traced over the images on the picture of a campout and kayaking. His gaze then fell onto the bedroom door once again as he held the ad.

"I have an even better idea, champ". Ron said to himself.

The ad he held in his hand was folded and placed into the front pocket of his jeans. Marshall stood still as he watched his dad turn away from the bedroom and head for the exit of the apartment. He allowed his father to walk through him once again. As he did, Marshall shut his eyes as if he hoped to feel any sense of his father on him once again.

"Marshall, I'm going to the store, I'll be back"! Ron called out as he grabbed the knob on the door.

Looking over his shoulder, he waited to hear an answer back. As a response, he received silence, much to his anticipation. A warm smile still curled his lips as he slowly closed the door behind him. Marshall watched the door and came towards it. His hand outstretched as if to stop the barrier from shutting him out. Gently he rested his hand and forehead on the door.

"Marshall..it's time to go". Hannah said lowly.

His raven head shook back and forth for a moment as his hand and forehead still rested on the door.

"No….no I need to know what happened". Marshall called out as he clutched the knob and lock.

"Marshall wait"! Hannah called out a bit hysterical as she watched her son race out of the apartment.

His red converse squeaked down the wet metal stepped called by the poor plumbing of the building. A window on the floor below his old home gave him and indicator of where Ron was heading. Marshall recognized the open green button down shirt on the back of a man with a brown hair afro heading across the street to a convenient store that Marshall remembered as a child. His pace increased as he sprinted down the stairs to catch up. Although it had been a thousand years ago, Marshall remembered this moment as the last time he saw his father. His heart raced as he continued down the steps to get to the bottom floor.

The bell from the store's entrance rang as Ron stepped into the building.

"Hey, Ronnie, what's going on"? The clerk asked as he leaned over the counter and don't his pen and magazine crossword.

Ron shrugged and walked down the snack aisle.

"You know, can't complain, Jerry. Yo, you got any of those jumbo chocolate bars"?

The clerk removed his glasses and wiped them on his apron chuckling.

"Your boy ain't goin to be sleeping tonight if you feed him that for dinner".

Ron smirked to Jerry and rolled his eyes as he crouched down at the candy.

"I'm way more responsible than that, unlike you who probably doesn't have kids for the better". Ron joked as Jerry chuckled and shook his head.

Marshall followed a woman into the store, close on her tail. A bead of sweat ran down his neck as he attempted not to step on the backs of he heels as they entered the store.

"I'm assuming you got plans with all this chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers"? Jerry asked as he started to ring up the items.

Ron picked up a blue flashlight and flicked the switch on and off for his own amusement.

"I'm taking Marshall on a camping trip just father and son bonding to get away from everything going on". Ron said as he added the flashlight to the purchase.

Jerry looked up to his friend a bit sheepish.

"You sure you'll be able to get out of Brooklyn? We had that lock down a couple days ago".

Ron rolled his eyes and shrugged pulling out his wallet.

"False alarm, buddy. We haven't had an attack in four months there's nothing to",

"Nobody fuckin move"! A harsh voice called out as the eyes of Ron and Jerry noticed three troublesome looking figures.

Black masks covered their faces as they stood sturdy as statues with handguns in their hands.

"Everyone get down now"! The alpha of the group screamed.

The store grew silent as the customers in the shop stared at the band of hoodlums frozen in fear.

"I said get down"! the leader screamed

The customers crouched to the ground murmuring sounds of terror as they obediently came to the ground.

The Alpha of the group stepped forward, pointing his gun towards jerry over the counter.

"Open the cashier old man".

A young woman's yelp immediately grabbed the attention of the Alpha along with Ron and Jerry. Her body while crouched open under one of the men was shaken and horror stricken as a duct tape was clasped around her thin wrists.

"Got us a treat for the road". One of the men snickered as the woman tried to struggle under him.

"Please, let me go". She cried, finding difficulty to move as the man grabbed her breast over her shirt.

Ron looked at the terrified face of the young girl. Behind her tears, her bright eyes glistened brightly. Her porcelain complexion complimented her thick long black hair. The larger body ontop of her, crushing her small frame broke Ron's heart as she shook from trauma. Marshall read the mind of his father and looked to his mom with concern.

"She reminds him of you, mom". Marshall said.

Hannah's eyes grew a bit downcast as she continued to watch the scene.

"Mom, we have to do something"! Marshall called out, grabbing his mother's sleeve of her suit jacket.

Hannah looked to her son with a glance of impatience.

"We can't change the events of time while we are in this zone or else it will screw up the balance of time and space. This is why I wanted to leave, you shouldn't have to see this"! Hannah explained as she looked away a bit disappointed in herself from bringing Marshall here.

"I had to and we have to do something"!

"Take the money, let the girl go". Ron said sternly as he remained kneeled on the four.

A smile curled the alpha's lips as he stared down at Ron with harsh yellow eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut or else…I'll shoot everyone here".

His gun shifted into his other hand to point at Ron. The gaze of the two men met as the gun as prepared to go off.

"Please, just take the money, I'll open the register right now". Jerry said cautiously.

The Alpha turned his head to jerry while his gun still pointed at Ron. The human's gaze went from Gun to the profile of the gang member whose eyes were no longer on him.

Marshall's jaw dropped a little as he read his father's thoughts.

"Dad No"! Marshall screamed as the gunshot went off, firing the bullet into the ceiling's fire sprinklers.

The alpha pushed his weight against Ron, forcing him into the end of an aisle as the two of them dueled for the gun held in the hand of the alpha. Ron grasped the forearm of the man, pushing and pulling his way towards the weapon by trying to twist the arm of the enemy. Marshall ran down the hall to watch the two of them. The scream of the female grabbed Marshall's attention. He turned rapidly to see her body thrown over the shoulder of the muscular man who originally captured her. Marshall ran in front of them, outstretching his leg in front of the pathway of the man.

"Come on, let's get", His voice was cut off immediately by the sound of the girl's yelp along with a thud against the hard ground.

"Hello, I have three robbers in my shop, Jerry's on second and sixth street". Jerry stated into his cell phone as he hid behind the counter.

"Get up you dumb mother fucker, cops are coming, fuck that whore, let's go"! The third robber screamed frantically as his muscular counterpart laid stomach first on the floor groaning.

The sound of sirens softly started to sound as the two men that had entered the store with the Alpha had retreated on their own and ran for their lives.

"I told you not to interfere"! Hannah screamed with fire in her eyes as Marshall looked at her with disgust.

"I just repaid my debt to the universe that you could've prevented if you weren't so fucking power hungry"! He spat to his mother.

Hannah's painted red lips twisted with disgust as she looked at her son for such an accusation. Despite his allegation against her, he wasn't wrong. Had she not been so immediately open to her son's strange new found ambition while he was possessed, The Lich would never have been reawakened and Fionna would never have been raped. Marshall looked down at the floor and noticed the young woman struggling to fight the duct tape around her wrists that forced the blood to rust to her hands. Marshall frantically looked around his surroundings to help as the sound of snacks and boxes fell to the ground due to the fight between his father and the robber in the back. His eyes immediately noticed a bar of large craft scissors that were falling hallway out of their package. His foot guarded over it as he saw the girl wiggling on the floor to get on her feet. Once she sat up with her back to Marshall, he harshly kicked the opened package, sending it towards her. The tear stricken girl felt the pointed edge of a weapon behind her. Marshall's eyes softened as he noticed the fear and sadness in the girl as she looked over her shoulder to see the scissors and immediately grasped them like they were her saving grace in her moment of need. Another shot from the gun was heard throughout the store. Marshall's ears rang once again as his heart nearly stopped from fear. He stood motionless as he watched the thief run out of the aisle and towards the exit. Marshall blood boiled as he bolted towards the thief as if his life depended on it and knocking him into the shelf while running towards his dad. Hannah watched the man hold his arm and look down the aisle confused.

"Pap, pap"! Marshall yelled as Ron laid under boxes of cereal, weakly.

Stains of blood dripped off a few of the items ontop of him.

Hannah's heels clicked down the aisle slowly as Marshall tossed away the boxes to see his father, who was groaning in pain with a bloody wound to his neck. Hannah Abadeer looked over her shoulder to see that the clerk stood in the aisle. His head shook from side to side as he stepped backward, staring at the defeated body of his friend.

"Ron…Ron hold on buddy, I have first aid in the back"! Jerry yelled as he sprinted to the back room.

Hannah huffed a sigh and closed her eyes as Marshall gently patted the face and chest of his father as if to get his attention, despite his efforts, his body went through him like a ghost.

"Dad…Dad..please".

Hannah hand gently fell on Marshall's shoulder. A warm sensation filled his body as he continued to shake his dad with silent tears running down his cheek. The sound of a tear droplet falling on his jeans, distracted him for a moment. Marshall noticed the damp spot of his pants and looked to his mother whom he could see standing above him in solid form with no hint of transparency unlike before. Marshall looked at his hands and then to his father

"Can he see me, now"? He asked Hannah.

His mother didn't answer for a second but then eventually nodded.

"Say your goodbyes, son".

The human man groaned in pain. His vision was blurry as he tried to make out the black and red flannelled figure in front of him.

"Dad, dad look at me, please…please look at me one last time"! Marshall said as he shook he dad a little more as his vision became clearer.

Ron's eyes blinked multiple times as he weakly gazed at Marshall.

"Champ"? He asked making the connection.

Marshall took his father's cold hand tightly nodding to him.

"Hey, pap, what's good"? Marshall asked seeing his father smile to him.

"You're grown. What happened, why",

It was then that his attention shifted from Marshall to his mother standing tall behind him. The human man's brown eyes stared into hers with nostalgia. Her lips pressed together as she looked down at him, trying sincerely not to show emotion.

"Hannah". He said weakly.

The sound of her name from his mouth was similar to another stake to her heart.

"Hello…Ron". Hannah muttered dropping to her knees as her hand ran over his abdomen.

A tear formed at her left eye as her gaze met the dying human in front of her. All those fights about her obsession with work over him and Marshall and of her demand to take full custody of him seemed to exist no longer. Hannah looked down at the man and saw the boy she talked to with an ouji board. Marshall had known that Ron confided in Hannah but never did he know much to her embarrassment that Hannah relied on this human also.

"I'm so..so sorry, love". Hannah muttered.

Ron hushed her and weakly smiled to both Marshall and his ex-lover.

"This is the end for me, isn't it…that's why you both are here". He said with a slight chuckle, clutching Marshall's hand.

His free fingers reached out shaking towards Hannah's cheek as she cried.

"Yes". Hannah said as she bowed her head, wiping away her tears that she felt mortified shedding.

Shushing her again, Ron gently wiped away another fallen tear that she had missed.

"I didn't know demons could cry". Ron joked.

A small smile cracked Hannah's lips as she ran a finger under her eye to catch the mascara trying to run down her face.

"Maybe you've been the one possessing me…this whole time". Hannah said with a small laugh. She straightened her voice and looked beside her to see Marshall ripping the sleeve of his shirt and rolling it around his hand.

"Marshall, don't it's ok". Ron said trying to stop his son.

Despite his weak effort, Marshall pressed the fabric against the wound, tormented by the sight of his father in pain as the bullet entrance that appeared to shoot through his body instead of inside of it was touched. Hannah tasseled Marshall's black hair with comfort as she watched her son try to aid his father.

"I'll leave you two". Hannah said softly.

Despite his pain, Ron's weak gaze looked to her, His fingers that felt colder to her than her own, interlocked. Another tear fell from Hannah's cheek silently as she took in the final image of her gray hand secured by Ron's firm calloused tan appendage.

"I love you, Hannah". Ron said with a raspy tone as Marshall sat back on his knees to allow his parents this last moment.

"I love you, Ron". She said, leaning over to her lover. Marshall slid backwards to allow his mother to get closer to his father.

Her eyes closed as she took in his scent. Marshall watched suspiciously as their lips nearly met but did not touch at once. Ron closed his eyes and lifted back his neck to take her in. At last Hannah had leaned down as met his mouth with hers while her thumb brushed against cheek. Marshall ran a hand through his hair, witnessing what he would call a kiss of death. Hannah removed herself from Ron slowly.

"Protect our boy". Ron said.

Hannah didn't respond as she lifted herself farther from Ron with her eyes never leaving him. She gaze a nod finally and looked to Marshall sadly. She bowed her head and slid away from Ron.

"We have to leave very soon, Marshall". Hannah said seriously as she stood up from her knees and turned her back to Ron.

Her heels clicked down the aisle as Marshall got closer to his dying father. His smile was still alive despite his temperature lowering and his shaky body moments.

"I'll go in peace this time now that I know that you'll live". Ron said lightly to his son.

Another tear ran down Marshall's cheek as he gripped his father's hand. He felt the vampirism in its closed container on the belt of his pants. He thought carefully about his next decision.

"Dad, listen to me I can save you, I",

"Marshall"! His father scolded him.

The demon boy looked to his dad attentively.

"This is how it's meant to be, Son".

"I don't give a shit, Let me heal you"! He yelled, clutching his father's hand harder.

Ron looked sincerely into his son's eyes.

"Remember the song we wrote together when you were a little boy"? Ron asked.

Marshall looked to his father confused at the mention of their duet.

"Everything stays right where you left it. Everything stays but it still changes". Ron quoted.

Marshall shook his head.

"I don't understand".

Ron coughed, scaring Marshall as his chest twitched with heaviness.

"Marshall, we have to go"! Hannah called out, sensing visitors coming this way.

Ron grabbed the back of Marshall's head harshly, forcing him to look at him.

"Listen to me…I'll always be there son. I lived a full life knowing that you are alive…so live some more".

Ron shook his head looking at Marshall as he ran his fingers playfully though his black hair.

"I love you son". Ron said as his eyes started to weakly close.

"I love you too, pap". Marshall's voice cracked as he felt his father's hand that touched his hand slowly drop from his body and ontop his stomach.

Marshall's eyes widened slowly as he watched Ron's lids touch one another.

"Pap"? Marshall asked as the bell on the entrance of the store rang.

Ron laid motionless as Hannah's hand rested on her son's shoulder.

"Pap, pap look at me"! Marshall yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey who's over there?! Come out with your hands behind your head"! An officer called as Marshall watched his hand on his dad's chest start to fade to become transparent once again.

His hot tears warmed his face and served as a glue for his eyes as he shut them for a long moment while Hannah transported them away from Ron forever.

"Honey"? A feminine voice asked as Marshall allowed the darkness to consume him.

He felt the cold granite of the island counter tile once again and felt the sensation of the bottom of his feet touching the bar stool. They were back in the Nightosphere once again, as if the whole experience had been nothing but a day dream.

"Where did you learn that"? Marshall asked opening his eyes.

Hannah stared down at the counter folding her arms.

"I started learning how to transport immediately after he originally died". She admitted.

"Was that your first time seeing the scene"? Marshall asked.

Hannah didn't answer for a moment. Instead, she sat there for a moment.

"And my last…dark arts transportation has conditions or else the consequences involve being sent to the amber prison…that's why I didn't want you to tamper with anything there"! Hannah said curtly as she looked up to Marshall.

"I had to save that girl".

"Even though she looked like your least favorite parent"? Hannah asked.

Marshall reached out for his moms hands. A shiver ran down his spine as her cold solid body chilled him.

"I…don't…hate you….you could've sucked out dad's soul…and you didn't..because you loved him".

Hannah clasped onto his sons hands a little tighter.

"I could never do that to him. You father and I used to always fight about everything…especially you and who was the better guardian".

A smile cracked Hannah's lips as she chuckled.

"I guess much to my ignorance, he was right….Ron was the better parent",

Sadly she shook her head to Marshall, her red irises darkened with emotion.

"I get how you feel because there is no way…I will be able to be as good of a father as he was to my boy".

Marshall remained silent, reaching into his pocket. His hand fingered a square thin object that he bended between his thumb and index finger. Hannah watched Marshall pull out a photograph. He let go of his mother and studied it tenderly as the picture sat in his hand.

"What do you have there"? Hannah asked.

Marshall looked up from the picture.

"My son…Luke".

Her eyes attempted to see the photo of the ultrasound as she tried to sit patiently. Marshall felt guilty looking at his mother's desire to see the first image of her grandchild and rolled his eyes, forfeiting the picture. Hannah's smile form as she watched the picture slide towards her. She covered her mouth with a bit of awe as she ran her thumb over the picture.

"He's going to be a beautiful baby…just like you were". Hannah said as she caressed her finger over the picture.

A tear looked like it was about to form in her eye as she kept looking at Luke.

"Can you…tell if he's a",

"He's a demon hybrid". Hannah finished.

Marshall looked surprise as he ran a hand through his hair with relief. It was a miracle. Luke was not a vampire and hence no harm would come toward him in that department from the Nightosphere. Marshall shut his eyes thanking Gob for this reveal.

"You know she's having twins right"? Hannah asked Marshall as she kept studying the ultrasound.

"How can you see all this about them? How do you have all these powers"? He asked.

Hannah slide the picture back to Marshall.

"I went to night school and I had hope that one day you would go as well". Hannah said raising an eyebrow to him.

Marshall rested his forearm on the counter as he thought to himself.

"I need you to help me get my power back". Marshall said as he reached for the water bottle latch on his belt to release the serum.

Hannah folded her hands and stared at the vampirism on the table.

"Can you do it, mom"? Marshall asked with a bit of desperation in my voice.

Hannah looked up from the counter to her son. Her eyes wandered back to the picture of the ultra sound. Marshall waited as she stared at it for a long minute.

"Anything to protect my grandson".

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone sorry I have been absent. This chapter took a while to write. I wrote this chapter for a number of reasons. One reason was to repair the bond between Hannah and Marshall. A lot of things can be said about Hannah Abadeer, she's power hungry, controlling, ignorant and she's at times very selfish. In this scene, she realizes that her loss of control over the Nightosphere of Aaa is mostly her fault and now because of it, her son had to become half mortal again by the conditions of the newly run Nightosphere by her best friend peppermint maid. She wants to help him because she obviously doesn't want to see her son or her grandchild die for corrupt reasons and so she gains Marshall's trust back by going back in time to the moment of Marshall's dad's death and proves to her son despite the pain she feels of witnessing her lover's death that she indeed loves him. Heavy stuff happened in here, but obviously that's what you get when reading my fanfiction. Thank you all for keeping up with my delayed updates. Keep reviewing I love to hear what you guys have to say.


	84. Chapter 81: Allies

Chapter 81: Allies

Marshall watched as Hannah reached into one of the her mahogany desk drawers in her dimly lit office. Her hand shuffled around items searching for an item that she called an air bag.

"Here it is! Marshall, honey, bring me the bottle of vampirism". Hannah asked as she pulled out what looked to be a mask with a transparent plastic bag attached to it like a tale.

Marshall came forward towards his mother, raising an eyebrow to the contraption.

"THAT? That is going to absorb my powers and separate it from the vampire venom"? Marshall asked skeptical of this process.

Hannah rolled her eyes and took the bottle from her son, placing it on the desk.

"This was my final exam my first year of nightschool. It's simple, really". Hannah said as she unscrewed the bottle.

"I guess they used to use their mortal things on air planes when it was crashing, they seem kind of unreliable. You would think that humans would be too busy screaming traumatically instead of attempting to put this ridiculous thing on". Hannah said with a delighted smirk as she thought of human suffering.

She drew her body over the bottle. While shutting her eyes she parted her red lips, enlarging her mouth to expand widely. Her fangs emerged to the opening of her mouth like that of a sabretooth tiger. Locks of Marshall's black hair brush against his forehead as the air around him seemed to be tampered with. A clear white substance gracefully appeared out of the bottle like a snake slithering to the surface of its confinement. Marshall watched in amazement as Hannah too in the white airy substance that looked identical to any other soul she had consumed in her eternal lifetime. The demon shut her mouth and kept her eyes closed for a moment as Marshall raced to the bottle and picked it up to feel that it was full with venom. Looking up to his mother curiously, he opened his mouth to confirm it was down when he then notice Hannah's body floating in place. Her eyes opened and darted at Marshall with a bit of desperation.

"Hand me the air bag, hun. This floating is giving me a migraine". Hannah said, reaching out to the bag herself.

Marshall obeyed and handed it to her. His eyes couldn't look away for a single mili-second as he watched Hannah cover her mouth with a mask. Her eyes closed as she calmly breathed out into the bag.

"Whoa". Marshall whispered as he watched the cloudy substance that once emerge from the vampirism bottle float into the air bag as if it was oxygen.

Hannah turned away from the mask and coughed into her arm, straightening her voice.

"Here you go darling. Test everything out once you get it back. You're levitation, your mind reading, and your transformation and whatever else". Hannah said handing the mask to Marshall as she pushed back strands of loose hair from her coughing attack.

Marshall took the mask and held it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and with a large inhale, escorted the air at the bottle of the bag to flow into his mask. His throat felt cold and strained as he took in the substance. The blood pumping in his heart, beat against his chest more violently as he felt his body grow light and airy. The bottom of his shoes no longer touched the ground as he felt his head swell with a throbbing headache and his back and shoulders ache and contract. Hannah folded her arms and watched with a small smile. Marshall pulled away from the mask and coughed violently as he floated in the air. His eyes watered and his throat went dry as he buried his face into his red and black flannel sleeve.

"How do you feel. Do you have everything back"? Hannah asked.

Marshall looked at her intently. His red irises transformed to black as his skin grew dark with fur. He let out a shriek as his ears and body enlarged to a monsterous form. Hannah stood back and watched her son test out his old transformation. Marshall admired his new found long claws and smirked as he cracked them.

"Levitation, transformation", Marshall listed on his fingers as he thought.

His eyes darted back to his mother darkly as she stood infront of him, filing her long red manicured nails. His lips curled to bare his teeth as he glared towards the top of her head.

"Don't bother trying possession or mind reading on me. I learned to block those powers decades ago".

Marshall groaned and reverted back to his normal human looking self. He remembered how Castella had bragged about having the same ability. It wouldn't surprise him if she also invested in an education in the Nightosphere. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he came towards his mom. She looked up from her nails and noticed her son, closing in the distance between them. His eyes looked sincere as a small smile cracked his lips.

"Thanks, mom". Marshall said, pulling his hands from his pockets and raising them to hug her.

Hannah took in her son and held him close to her, a bit surprised by the affection as she rubbed over his back. His hair brushed against her ear as she rested the side of her head against his as if he was a little boy once again.

"Sweetheart, I'm worried about you". Hannah whispered as she gently ran a hand through his dark hair.

Marshall shut his eyes and continued to hold onto his mother.

"Does it ever go away….the worrying"? Marshall asked.

He opened his eyes and thought of the situation the trio was in. Both he and Ben had so little time to get rid of their immortality. Marshall was clear but now the problem was Ben. He wasn't aging for unknown reasons. If the situation couldn't be under control than Alex and Luke would never see the light of day. He thought of them every moment of the day especially while he and Gumball had been away from Fionna. Marshall hugged his mom tighter thinking of her.

"Worrying isn't a sickness you can cure, Marshall. You can't get rid of it…It's more like a parasite that eats at you until the moment you die…you'll figure the intensity of it once Alex and Luke are born and you watch them grow". Hannah warned running her nails through his thick sulfur smelling hair.

Marshall broke from her and rubbed the sleep from his eye as he looked down to the floor.

"I should probably get going". Marshall reminded.

Hannah's cold palm lifted his chin to look at her face to face. Her fingers ran across his warm skin and cupped the side of his cheek with comfort. Marshall noticed the pain in his mothers dark eyes along with fear hidden behind them.

"Being a parent requires you to protect your children no matter what. Anything extra you can do makes a large impact". Hannah assured.

Marshall looked to her curiously and shook his head with a bit of confusion.

"What do you suggest I do in addition. I got my powers back, I",

The feeling of something light pressing against his shirt, surprised him as he looked down and saw a grey and purple pamphlet. He stared at it for a moment and noticed the collage of demon students attentitvely listening in class along with other pictures of other students observing portals of space and time. Marshall looked up to his mother.

"Nightschool? Really"? Marshall asked turned off by the idea.

Hannah folded her arms and looked to him directly.

"What? You think you're too school for cool"? Hannah assumed sarcastically.

"That's cool for school, mom". Marshall muttered.

"And I just think it's a waste of time. Why would I want to spend money to cross space and time and block people from reading my mind"?

Hannah pointed to the bottle of vampirism sitting on her desk while she continued to look at Marshall.

"Would you rather learn to turn back time in case something horrible happens to Fionna or would you rather turn her into a vampire to save her"? Hannah asked.

Marshall stared at the bottle and pressed his lips together. Hannah was right. If he went to study at this Satine Univeristy, he could get rid of the vampirism and never again think of his fear of separating their family by means of immortality verses mortality.

"I'll pay full tuiton". Hannah offered to grab Marshall's attention.

His raven head wiped around to look at her surprised.

"No way you can't",

Hannah's grey hand paused in the face of her son to cut him off from speaking.

"Consider it a uh", she stated as she tried to think of what could be used to substitute this gift for.

"A I'm sorry for helping to rage war on your home with a thousand year old monsterous geezer while also holding capture your lover and unborn child, resulting in the takeover of the Nightosphere by my so called best friend who wants to kill my only son and his family gift"? Marshall added as Hannah said nothing glaring at him.

"Fine, call it what you will". Hannah said.

Her hand gently grasped Marshall's shoulder as one last smile cracked the corner of her lips.

"Just accept it, Marshall. Please..protect yourself and your family".

Marshall nodded, gently grasping his mother's hand on his shoulder, caressing her cold skin in response to her plea.

 **(In Bubblegum's lab)**

Ben buttoned his lab coat as Bonnie rolled up her sleeves, taking a break from mixing a few beakers together.

"The boys have been gone a while". PG replied as he picked up a brightly colored test tube and ran his finger across the periodic table of candy elements to look for the sample

The candy girl kept her purple eyes on her work and continued to change the colors of her serum by mixing the chemicals.

"Jake and Finn should be back any minute. Death is pretty easy to manipulate". She replied as PG picked up a notebook and jotted some notes down.

Pieces of Bonnie's pink hair fell in her face as she stirred one last chemical substance into the elixir and opened one of the lab table drawers. A bead of sweat ran down her face as she gently pinched the bulb of a pipet, carefully attempting to release a transparent chemical into her well mixed component.

"Just one precise drop of this and we are",

The sound of the door of the lab throw open, forced the candy princess to flinch and squeeze the bulb too roughly.

"Hey, we're back". Finn called out as the door to the lab swung into the wall, forcing Princess Bubblegum to drop too much of the transparent liquid into the mixture with an explosion then following immediately after.

Finn and Jake gasped at the site that forced their eyes to evert from the scene came from the lab table. Coughing erupted between the two candy monarchs as smoke filled their lungs, making their eyes water and their throat run dry. Finn and Jake grit their teeth at the scene they had just caused.

"Dang, our B". Finn said as he made his way into the cloudy scene, wafting the smoke out of his path until he reached Gumball and Bubblegum.

The two monarchs met his gaze as they covered their mouths with the nook of their arms and kept coughing. Bonnie glared at Finn as the boy smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Did you get it"? She asked in a raspy tone as she lifted her goggles from her face and wiped the tears from the smoke that she inhaled.

Finn patted himself down as PG and PB waited, watching. Their eyes glanced over to each other with a bit of concern as Finn himself kept feeling over his body to search for the item he was sent for. He looked up to them with a smirk and rolled his eyes, reaching into his back pocket. His eyes met Bonnie's as he pulled out a small vial with what looked like to be a dark purple petal. Bonnie looked down at him unamused as she folded her arms.

"When have I ever disappointed you, Princess"? Finn asked smugly as he reached for her hand and enclosed the vial in it.

Lifting her skin to his lips, he gently kissed the back of her hand, making her scowl fade and blush on her cheeks form as she looked up at him towering over her by a few inches. He looked down at her warmly, blush coating his own cheeks.

"Did we really rush back here just so you two can make googoo eyes at each other. I saw Finn do enough of that to your picture before you two were ever a thing". Jake reminded with a laugh as Finn's embarrassment heightened.

Princess Bubblegum brushed her hair over her ear and straightened her voice.

"Jake's, right". She said as she turned her profile away from Finn and pecked his cheek.

His rosiness remained as he looked down at Bonnie and accepted her thanks.

Prince Gumball smiled at the interaction warmly as he thought of Fionna. It had been two days since he and Marshall last saw her. The absorption process took one full day to complete so that Marshall could rest and manipulate his sleeping pattern. Ben had watched over him over the night and consumed energy in the form of caffeinated beverages instead of sleep. By dawn, Marshall had woken up and left his lover asleep in their bed. The prince awoke to a note that morning that told him of Marshall's plan to bargain with Majo on his own so that Ben could spend the day with Bonnie working on his own cure to age. They couldn't stand one more day without their bunny girl. Bonnie unscrewed the vial and gracefully dropped the petal into the mixture. Bringing it to her eye level, she watched the flower evaporate into the chemicals, which seemed to bring her delight.

"Awesome, so now that Ben's life plant petal has regenerated into a liquid base, I can inject him with this serum and his molecules will be manipulated". Princess Bubblegum explained as she picked a needle and syringe.

Jake and Finn stared blankly at her, blinking in sync with confusion. PG looked to them and folded his arms.

"What she means is that since we chemically broke down that petal, that means that I'll be able to age once I get injected". Ben explained

Jake scratched his head looked at the Prince.

"But there was like gum and gunk on your plant, how can it",

Prince Gumball cut off the dog, prepared to explain the situation,

"Both Bonnie and I halted the lifespan of our plants by creating a chemically induced wad of our own candy biomass. What Bonnie and I have now created is a reversal which will enter my body and force the gum biomass to slip off the petals of my plant that life has in her garden and hence, I will age". Ben explained.

Jake shut his eyes and felt his head.

"I think some of my brain cells just died listening to that biz". Jake said as he turned his back to his three friends and headed towards the exit.

"Ok man, see you later". Finn waved off.

The clicking sound of the needle meeting the syringe caught his attention as Bubblegum inspected the instrument with the liquid inside of it.

"Alright, it's ready". She said looked at Ben.

He stared at her suspiciously, folding over the collar of his coat.

Bubblegum rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him.

"Ben….If I wanted to kill you….I would've done it already". She insisted.

PG's mouth twisted as he undid his coat and unzipped his sweatshirt.

Finn's throat tightened as he watched Ben give his neck to the princess. The human body's stomach churned as he examined the needle impaling the pink prince's skin as Bubblegum's thumb forced the injection of the chemical. She inserted about half of it into him before pulled it out. Ben turned his body towards her and held out his hand for the instrument. The princess took hold of her hair and lifted it up to reveal her bare neck.

"Bonnie, you're doing this too"? Finn asked as the princess looked to him.

A small certain smile curled her lips.

"We're going to be a family soon, Finn. You, me and Marcy. It's time to grow up". She said sweetly.

Finn nodded to her understandingly as he watched Gumball insert the rest of the mixture into her neck.

"There". Prince Gumball said as he pulled out the needle from her body and put it on the table.

Princess Bubblegum, felt the spot that was injected and rubbed her palm over it.

"Ok so all that's left to happen is for Marshall to come back with his powers back and then we will send you guys home to Aaa".

"He's been gone for two hours now, he should be back". Ben reminded with a bit of concern.

Bonnie felt the back of her neck and yawned, feeling her eyes grow heavy.

"I'm sure Marshall's fine. That Majo guy is a complete weenis compaired to Maja". Bubblegum assured as she stretched her arms out.

After Maja's attack on the candy kingdom had failed, Princess Bubblegum had sold her home to her doppelganger just one year ago. Unlike the witch, her double was a pathetic embodiment of what she once was. Unbeknownst to her, the real reason Majo escaped Aaa was to get away from Marshall and his Rockband. How the tables had turned now that Marshall had gone to approach his victim and ask for help. The sound of a timer went off as Bubblegum stretched and froze in position. Examining her watch, she noticed the time and nearly gasped.

"Oh my Crease, Finn we have our wedding planning appointment in fifteen minutes"! Bonnie reminded looking to Finn who seemed shocked himself that he forgot the dreaded event.

"Oohhhhh, right…kind of forgot about that because uh…because",

Bonnie folded her arms and raised an eye brow to him waiting for an answer. The back of Finn's neck sweat a bit as his pupils searched the room for some type of excuse. His vision caught sight of Prince Gumball conveniently standing next to him.

"Because I told Ben that I'd uh…teach him some cool…new…sword fighting moves",

"What"? The prince asked as he then underwent a slight inconspicuous whack to the arm as Princess Bubblegum rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh yes..yes..that's right he did promise me..a..uh lesson…must've slipped my mind". Ben muttered as Finn chuckled a bit awkwardly with forced guilt in his eyes.

Bubblegum tapped her foot and placed a hand on her hip glaring at Finn.

"Finn! I've planned this appointment for weeks, I wanted you to help me"! Bonnie complained.

Finn stepped forward toward his princess. His blue eyes lovingly gazed into hers as he reached out to touch the pink skin on her hand with his calloused flesh.

"You got this peebles. Just tell me what to do and when like always". Finn said with a smirk as he leaned into one of his fiance's noses.

Bonnie's nose lightly brushed against his as she closed her eyes feeling his warm hand trail up her arm and caress her cheek with his thumb.

"You know you won't get away with this crud as easily when you're my husband"? Bonnie reminded darting her eyes upward to Finn's as he stood looking down at her with his smug blue irises.

"I will fight any monster for you, find you any lost artifact, save you from any enemy, kill for you and resurrect for you, but you can't get me to choose between choral and salmon"! Finn joked chuckling to himself at the ridiculousness of wedding planning.

"There's a big difference".

"They look the same. Even Jake said so and I'm the one colorblind of the two of us". Finn reminded with a laugh.

The doors of the lab opened to reveal peppermint butler.

"Princess, the wedding party meeting has begun in the study". The butler reminded as Bonnie turned her head to her servant, distracted from the debate.

"Yes, Pep I'll be there shortly". Bonnie responded to which the butler happily nodded and closed the door behind him.

Bonnie looked to Finn again and smirked.

Opening her mouth to continue their debate, Fin grasped Bonnie's soft pink jaw and drew her into him. His lips pressed against the sweet taste of her perfectly molded lips. Her hands that once rested against her hips emerged from her sides and wrapped around his waist. Gumball folded his arms and watched the couple. He could see their eyes closed yet filled with satisfaction as if they had been away from each other for months. Their hands the way they touched one another through each others hair and over the arches of their backs made Ben wonder if Fionna, Marshall and himself had looked as in love when they were in each other's grasps. With Bonnie and Finn, they stood in the romantic presence of each other in a way in which there was nobody else around them. Finn gently broke from Princess Bubblegum as the two of them gazed at one another.

"I think you'll be fine picking out a light shade of blue without me". Finn joked.

Bonnie caressed the back of Finn's neck and smirked wanting to correct him but rolled her eyes and accepted it all.

"See you later". Bonnie said stepping away from Finn.

The eighteen-year-old targeted a spot on the Princess' cheek one last time before she stepped away too far.

"I Love you". He said with a smile as he watched Bonnie blush despite her attempt to hide it from him.

Without another word, she turned her back to Finn and Gumball and headed to the door. Finn watched her go, turning to Gumball once one of his brides had left the lab.

"This husband biz is easy".

Ben scoffed and unbuttoned his lab coat.

"Just wait until you guys want to start having babies. That's a whole new dimension, my friend".

Finn nodded slowly, noting the warning.

"Thanks for helping me out by the way, dude". Finn said as he and the Prince started to walk out of the lab.

"No trouble at all…word of advice though…girls are like mental terrorists. If you ever lie to them, they lock that tiny lie up in a cage in their mind and then release it like a torpedo at you if you get in a fight with them..believe me..I know". Ben reminded as the boys walked farther away from the lab down the purple carpeted walkway of the hall.

Finn sheepishly looked to the candy prince after hearing his council.

"So, I uh…owe you an apology from like before the war…I didn't mean to villainize you, bro". Finn apologized remembering his previous comments about Ben while taking Marshall's side before the war.

His opinion of the Prince had changed drastically after discovering Marshall and Ben's past relationship. After that bachelor party before the wedding, Finn had realized that the Prince wasn't unjust and wasn't corrupt, Ben was hurting for years upon years and at the same time, trying to heal.

"It's ok, it's normal to make assumptions about others without knowing the full story and in addition to that it's understandable that Marshall has a larger fan base than I do". Ben joked.

Finn pat against the prince's back as the two of them suddenly noticed that they had reached the gym at the end of the hall.

"For what it's worth, I ship all three of you". Finn said as Ben looked to him confused.

"What does that even mean? Ship? Like a boat"? PG asked as the two boys entered the gym.

Gumball recognized it to be similar to his own workout space except with less heavy weights. Finn sprinted towards a boxing platform, guarded by ropes to look like a ring in the center of the gym. Reaching out to grasp one of the ropes, Ben watched as the human teen swung his legs into the air by force of his strong upper body. His body flew over the railing in a summersault as if he was made out of plastic. Kneeling on the platform, he crouched for a moment.

"Alright, PG let's see what you got". Finn said as he slowly stood up, drawing his thin silver sword from his belt.

Ben came forward towards the ring. A line of five different swords set in shealths pressed against the ring.

"I should tell you, Finn. I haven't had much practice since the war. Fionna would be disappointed if she saw me attempting anything after so long". Ben admitted as he eyed the swords and ran his hand over all the handles before picking one.

Finn rolled his eyes, resting his sword on his shoulder blades while he waited for Gumball to step onto the ring.

"Fi won't even notice because I'm about to show you moves even she doesn't know, how bout dat"? Finn asked raising an eye brow confidently as he watched PG flip himself over the railing less dramatically than Finn.

"What moves would those be"? Gumball asked as he fixed his T shirt from revealing his abdomen, skeptical of Finn's skills since Fionna was the best swordsman in Aaa.

"Brace yourself"! Finn called out, catching Ben by surprise.

The Prince let out a yelp of surprise as his body involuntarily blocked Finn's weapon from slicing his face with his own sword. The Prince leant against the ropes, supporting the weapon with both hands as Finn pushed his weight onto him. Their bodies shook balancing each others weight against one another.

"If you can take on Fionna, you can take me"! Finn assured as he pressed harder against Gumball's sword.

"You have five inches and like thirty pounds on her"! Prince Gumball reminded Finn.

Sweat started to form behind his ears and around his shoulders as he fought to keep his sword in hand. Finn used his body weight to his advantage, forcing their swords to clash and rest against the ring.

"Pretend you're fighting someone other than me, Any enemy. Hannah, The Lich, KOO, Lemondrop". Finn listed as Gumball imagined all those faces of the trio's enemies. Each one seemed to provide more stamina within him to fight harder.

"Ashley"! Finn called out.

Gumball's purple irises grew wide and went dark at the name. A cry of aggravation escaped his mouth as the blood from his body pumped faster, providing him with more strength and energy to push off Finn. The human teen jumped back impressed by the shove he endured by the pink monarch. Ben came closer to him, swinging his sword in his hand. His eyes went dark with a small smirk curling his lips.

"What else you got"? PG asked.

Finn crouched facing him, pulling out a daggar from behind his back.

"Never run out of weapons". He said as the two boys circled one another.

Without taking his eyes off his wife's doppleganger, Ben reached for another sword off the side of the ring. While his hand grasped the handle of the blade, Finn raised his above his head, charging ferociously at his opponent with a daggar in his free hand.

"Wrong move, bro"! Finn called out, enjoying this battle between the two of them.

Lifting his sword from behind the ropes of the ring forced the Prince to cut the barriers that kept both he and Finn from falling off the platform.

"Alright, listen really carefully, this is the move that Fionna doesn't know". Finn said as both he and Gumball crouched face to face, their daggars and blades intersected one another above their heads as droplets of sweat ran down the sides of their faces, necks and colored their T shirts.

"Take the weight off the weapon so I can demonstrate because I don't want to hurt you".

"How much of a wound will you inflict"? Ben asked curious as he kept the weight on.

"Just a small scratch to the face, it's more of a stunner than an actual life threatening wound". Finn assured.

"Just do it". Ben responded as Finn looked at him curiously.

"Dude are you",

"Do it. I learn better when I see the actual action. Fionna never took me step by step and I was able to perform in the war". PG reminded.

Finn huffed a sigh and shrugged. The swords clashed above their head no longer held equal balance. Finn laid off his weight and allowed Gumball to put more pressure on his weapon. Surprise by this, Ben had taken advantage of the situation and pressed the weights of his weapons further against Finn's until he found himself to be tricked. Finn's upperback arched to allow the blades to press against his while his body shifted in a semi circle to then allow Gumball's swords to meet their demise. Ben tried to step back but it was too late. Finn's swords that had been clashed against his the entire time had proven to be more powerful with the shift in his weight that forced the swords to anchor towards their sides. A sharp sting to Gumball's face forced his eyes to close while he was distracted by the failure of his own weapon. Finn noticed the Prince's decision to step backward, just as he had predicted. Ben let out another yelp feeling his ankle lose it's stance as he fell shoulders first against the platform. Finn stepped on the center of his chest while his weapons slide away from him. His neck was met by the sharp blades of the human boys, close in proximity to his pink flesh.

"Pretty cool move, right"? Finn asked, stepping off the Prince and putting away his swords.

Ben sat up on his arms and nodded to Finn, impressed.

"Lots of manipulation happening, you come up with that yourself"? Ben asked.

Finn rolled his shoulder back and nodded.

"I call it crossroad because when you are in that stance with your blades above you, you can only do one of two things. You can either stay in that stance and push off one another until one of you caves or you can trick your opponenet by thinking that your weight is giving out by leaning back and then once you complete that semi-circle thing I did, you push all of your weight into those swords as if your body is going to cave and then at that point while your opponent notices that he's going down, you slice his cheek to keep him from redeeming himself and immediately after go for his ankle which he used to balance to seal the deal". Finn instructed as Ben stood up and listened intently.

"Let's do it again". Ben said as he felt a droplet fall onto his chest.

Finn pointed to his own face to warn him that he was bleeding.

"Uh dude". Finn stated, keeping his eyes on Ben.

The prince felt his cheek and brought the back of his palm to his eyes to see bright pink blood coloring his skin. Bringing his thumb to his lips, he ran his tongue over his appendage. Finn watched curiously as Ben smured his thumb over his thin wound, patching it up. A smile curled his lips as he clutched the handles of his weapons.

"Alright let's try this again". PG said as Finn stared at him blankly for a moment.

He shook his head, trying not to think too much into PG's healing methods. The scratch on his face no longer existed as if it never happened.

"So then that weenis, Majo had real beef with me and dropped me off his porch". Marshall complained as he and Marceline floated down the hall towards the gym together.

The vampire queen rolled her eyes.

"Lame. So then you said your mom did some absorption thing on you to get your powers back"? Marcy asked as she pressed her hand against the gym door. Her attention remained on Marshall as they stood at the entrance, paused.

Marshall folded his arms and huffed a sigh.

"Yea, she did this absorption thing that she learned from Night school I guess".

Marceline's face twisted with disgust.

"I mean yea those powers seem cool and all but for me I don't think it would be worth me going. No offense to you but I'm not the one that's the wanted criminal in the Nightosphere that exists in Ooo's universe". Marcy reminded with a smirk.

"She wants me to go…Should I"? Marshall asked looking to his doppelganger searching for an opinion behind his annoyance.

Her mouth twisted with uncertainty.

"I think that…it would be a better safety net for you guys. If I knew that you could learn how to go back in time and have one chance to change something….maybe I wouldn't be a vampire now". Marceline stated sincerly.

"Take that"! A voice called out from inside the gym, grasping the attention of Marcy and Marshall.

"What in the Nightosphere", Marcy muttered as her hand pushed against the candy coated door.

Marshall watched curiously putting a hand to his hip as he watched the sight.

Finn and PG pushed against each other with their swords raised above one another clashed.

"Remember, keep the stance wide, put your weight on your heel so you can't be knocked over". Finn instructed as beads of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Marshall and Marcy stared in silence watching their lovers. PG's muscles were appearing through his T shirt. His arms that were most bare were defined with muscle that Marshall had never truly noticed before. PG's back arched as Finn pressed against him. Their blades remained clashed against one another while Ben circled his upper back in a semicircle formation while Finn pushed against him as if he might push him over. Their blades darted to the side where within two seconds Finn let out a small yelp of pain just as the top of Gumball's shoe nicked at Finn's ankle, forcing a thud sound to follow completely after. Ben's shoulders contracted back as he positioned his weapons behind him while lightly stepping on Finn's chest, in a position to impale him.

"Not bad, Dude". Finn said with a smile as small drops of blood lightly trickled down his cheek. Ben looked to him with guilt and stepped off the boy's chest.

"Sorry about the battle wound". He apologized reaching a hand out to Finn.

Finn shrugged it off reaching out for PG as his bear cap fell off revealing his ear length blonde locks.

"Fionna would be proud". Marshall complimented with a smirk as the boys noticed their two lovers watching them.

"Who knows when I'll use it. I certainly can't on her". PG reminded as he noticed Finn wiping away his blood on his arm.

Marshall floated to Ben with his eyes slyly targeting him.

"You ever put a scratch on our bunny girl's pretty face and I'll beat the taffy out of you". Marshall said with a playful smirk as Ben brought him in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok". PG whispered as a hint of blush coated his cheeks.

Marshall pressed into the prince, shutting his eyes as his human heart beat into his lovers chest.

Marceline looked down at her phone holding her nose from the aroma of blood in the air.

"Yo peps, so I just texted Simon in the group chat and he said that he needs get some type of crystal to add to the transporter before we can send yall home". Marcy stated as PG and Marshall broke from their embrace.

"Where is this said crystal"? Ben asked, resting his sword on his shoulders.

The doors of the candy gym opened to reveal Princess Bubblegum texting on her phone.

"Hey did everyone get my text in the group chat"? She asked looking up from her phone.

Everyone remained still as the sounds of buzzing, beeps and vibrations echoed from the pockets of everyone in the room.

The room fell silent for a moment as the gang pulled out their phones and unlocked them to read the message.

Ben twisted his mouth with uncertainty as he read over the message and scrolled up the group chat to read Simon's text.

"The offer is really nice, Bonnie but I really don't think Marshall and I should stay here for very long". Ben said sheepishly as he read over the message.

"Come one guys, Simon has to go to the engagement ring kingdom anyway for that crystal so lets make a night out of it while you guys are still here". She insisted, waiting for Ben to make eye contact with her.

Marshall locked the screen of his phone, putting it into his back pocket.

"Dinner would be rad right now, neither of us have really eaten while we've been dealing with this aging problem". Marshall said to Ben as the Prince locked the screen of his own phone.

"You guys need to chill. Everything is ok now. Marshall got his powers back and got rid of his vampirism and Ben got injected with his life plant which should start causing him to age". Marceline reminded as Ben and Marshall glanced to each other unsure.

Finn put his arm around Gumball, grasping his attention.

"Come on, bro it will be fun. I'm sure if something was wrong in Aaa you both would be contacted. The next time we see you guys will most likely be our wedding". Finn pointed out with a smile.

Marshall folded his arms and looked to the girls with uncertainty. An uneasy feeling in his stomach perturbed his insides. Signs and sounds of hunger began to show which scared Marshall for a second. Just when he believed that he had gotten used to his human body after being changed back and forth, his stomach eruptions would make him flinch. A small smirk curled his lips as he looked to the girls and Finn with a playful defeated head shake.

"A couple drinks wouldn't hurt". Marshall stated to Ben who glared at the ex-vampire skeptically.

"Do you really think that's the best idea"? He asked.

"It would be rude to leave Ooo without celebrating their engagement". Marshall said shyly. PG squinted to the demon. Marshall knew that Ben was too polite of a politician and monarch to deny the trio of Ooo their dinner request after they had fought the war together and in addition been a part of Fionna and Ben's wedding.

"Fine". Ben said rolling his eyes playfully as the gang acted with delight at the response.

 **(Back in Aaa)**

Fionna stared down at the black wired hanger she had found in the trio's closet. Glaring down at it in her hands, she read the note attached to it.

 _Start aging or your twins never will_

Fionna's gaze hardened as she gripped the cold thin wire. Her finger pocked at the hook as chills ran down her spine. The door to the bedroom opened, making her jump a little.

"Princess Fionna, can I get ya anytin miss"? Butterscotch butler asked, poking her head inside of the lit bedroom.

Fionna looked over her shoulder.

"Uh…yea…could you get me some juice"? Fionna asked sweetly, hiding the coat hanger on the inside of her blue silk robe.

"What kind would ye like, miss"? Butterscotch butler asked with a gleeful nod.

Fionna looked off to the side for a moment, taking in a deep breath as she held the hanger to her chest.

"Bug juice, please". She said without looking at the servant.

"Right away, miss". The butler announced, closing the door behind him.

Fionna revealed the hanger from inside her robe. A breeze from the open window chilled her spine as pieces of her long blonde hair brushed against her skin. Her attention turned to a cardboard box. Inside it sat an urn that Ben and Fionna had received from their wedding.

"It's on". Fionna said darkly.

Looking over her shoulder to the trio's bed, she noticed the open drawer on the bedside table. From her memory, she recalled seeing a black marker sitting in the bottom of it. Everything she needed was at her fingertips.


	85. Chapter 82: Admirable

Chapter 82: Admirable

The sun set as the gang arrived at their destination. One after the other, they ascended off of lady rainicorn, fixing the attire before entering the restaurant.

"Thanks for the lift, lady". Finn said, fist bumping his best friend's wife.

Bubblegum twirled her pink hair over her shoulder and brushed off her pink strapless gown before ushering the group inside.

"Everyone ready to head in"? The princess asked as Marshall Lee and Gumball stopped fiddling with their cuffs and jackets.

"Yea let's get in there, I need some bread and water so I can take my dad pills". Jake announced as he wrapped an arm around lady.

The Raincorn spoke softly following Jake's words. Within a couple seconds, she had left the arm of her husband and gracefully turned her back and body to the crew, disappearing behind the establishment.

Marshall nudged at Finn who walked into the restaurant with both him and Gumball by his sides.

"Hey, bro. Thanks for lending us the digs". Marshall said as he fidgeted with his jacket cuffs that scraped against his wrists.

"Really, thank you for everything too. Your hospitality, your hard work getting my life plant sample, getting rid of Marshall's vampirism". Ben listed sincerely as Finn smiled and shook his head humbly.

"It's no sweat, guys. Just try to enjoy tonight". Finn said as his arms fell on the backs of Marshall and Gumball.

Jake let out a laugh walking next to Marshall and the boys.

"Yea, you guys are about to have twin boys. The definition of double trouble". Jake said happily as he reached for the top of his head to remove his hat.

"I'm telling you guys, in a few months, you'll wish you could get out of the house". Finn warned.

Marshall looked at him suspiciously, wearing a smug smirk.

"And how exactly do you know, blondie"? Marshall asked, noting Finn's hatless ear length blonde hair.

"Why do you think my brother Jake takes Dad pills when he hasn't seen his kids for a bit". Finn replied as they noticed Jake reading the bottle and then shaking it.

Bubblegum turned her back to the host stand being monitored by a girl sprayed in gold paint with a diamond sitting on her head like a hat. The hostess ignored the princess for a few long moments as she tapped and played around with the seating chart tablet. Bubblegum glared at her curiously, a bit taken aback by the girl's presence rubbing her the wrong way. When she finally looked up from the tablet, her face was stone cold like that of a gem incased in ice.

"Welcome to Bisto du Cristal. Please follow me, the restaurant is very busy tonight so if you get lost on the way, It's not my problem". The hostess said with very little excitement in her tone of voice. The three boys and Jake looked at her, noticing the annoyance in her eyes as she rolled them, turning her back to the gang as she escorted them to their table.

Jake increased his growth to meet Marshall's ear.

"Yesh, what a personality". He said sarcastically as Finn grit his teeth.

Gumball straightened his voice as the boys began to follow the girl.

"She reminds me of Aqua". The prince said as Finn dropped his arms from the backs of the boys and rolled back a shoulder.

"She seems a LOT colder than IQ, Benny boy". Marshall joked as Jake and Finn chuckled remember Ice Queen's impersonation.

"Yea, she had us all punked during the war and she would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for this dog and his medaling buds". Jake said, playfully patting Marshall on the back.

The demon boy gave a half smile and chuckle remembering when he had caught scent of Ice Queen at Ben and Fionna's wedding. The trace had led him to Aqua shortly after Fionna had departed. Suspecting the Princess, he had followed her and through this correct intuition, he had caught her in the act of trying to kill Fionna in her sleep.

"I'm not talking about, Ice Queen. I'm talking about the real water princess who I was engaged to at one time". Ben replied as the crew was led up a long and wide red velvet covered stairway.

Ladies from the kingdom blushed, noticing Marshall Lee passing them on the stairway.

"She was one of the most miserable people I've ever encountered. I mean she never once laughed at a single joke". Gumball complained.

"Ben, no offense, I love you but you couldn't get a laughing gased Hiena to smile". Marshall stated.

Once they reached their table, set up on the outside patio, the group started to make their way to their seats. Ben reached out for Princess Bubblegum's chair, pulling it out for her as Finn was in the process of pulling out Marceline's. Finn looked to Gumball, pursing his lips at him for pushing in his other lover.

"Hey man you're stealing my credit over there". The boy announced playfully.

Bubblegum put her purse on the back of her chair once she was pushed in and rolled her eyes to the boy.

"Oh Finn". She said with a smile nodding to Ben as a thank you.

"Sorry, friend I have a rep to protect no matter what dimension I am in". Gumball replied.

Marshall noticed that the hostess had disappeared, only leaving a few menus on the table for the large group. He rolled his eyes as he looked out into the sea of tables to try and locate a bathroom near by.

"I'm heading to the restroom, if the waiter comes here before I get back, get me a bloody mary, hold the blood". Marshall said with a wink with his body half way twisted away from the table.

Lady Rainicorn's hoof's touched the balcony, nuzzling against Jake's shoulder.

"Oh hey, honey"! Jake said, hugging the face of this wife as they two embraced for a moment.

Her body appeared from below the railing, prevent the group from falling off the edge of the balcony. Her rainbow length, shimmered with glitter for the occasion. Despite how beautiful her long body was, Lady's strength seemed stronger than she anticipated as the table four feet from the gang was all of a sudden toppled over. The guests rubbed their heads, shooting daggers at the gang as lady planted her body around the front of their table, snuggly under the brilliant white table cloth. Jake peered over his wife and noticed the guests, unaware that had caused the damage of knocking over the people, their drinks and their chairs with the table laying on the side.

"Yesh, the service don't look to good here". The dog said as their waiter approached the table.

"Welcome to Bisto du Cristal, My name is Cool Mint, I'll be your server". The chocolate covered and stout waiter replied with a smile as he wrapped a napkin over his arm".

Everyone turned to each other. By the looks of it, it seemed they were all thinking the same thing.

"You don't happen to know Peppermint Butler do you"? Princess Bubblegum asked for the group as the waiter took out his notebook still wearing a smile.

"Yes actually, he and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks". The server said as he pulled out a pen.

"You'll be making some money tonight then, pal. Pep is our boy". Jake said, taking a sip of water.

"I'll be sure to definitely take very good care of you all then since you are acquainted with him". Cool mint stated, clicking his pen to start writing down orders.

"Now can I start anyone with drinks"?

 **"Rosé** for me". Bubblegum mentioned.

"Let me have a glass of merlot and another one for my foster father who will be here soon". Marceline said referring to Simon who was still purchasing the crystal for the transporter.

The waiter nodded happily taking down the order. When he looked up from his book, he stared at Finn, Jake and Ben one at a time for their orders.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone. You wouldn't believe what I had to do for this piece of crystal. I need a drink". The brown hair human man muttered as he walked behind the chairs of the crew to reach his seat next to Marceline.

"Simon, what are you drinking"? Finn asked as the human man sat down and took a breath.

He looked to Marceline for an answer, curious if she had already ordered for him.

"I ordered Simon and I glasses of red wine if you want the same". Marceline interjected.

Finn shrugged.

"I uh usually don't drink wine and never had red, but I'll be adventurous". Finn said.

"Right away, sir". Cool mint stated, writing down an order for a third merlot.

Ben took out his glasses from the breast pocket of Finn's shirt that he borrowed.

"I'll have a butterscotch". Ben said as he read the drink menu.

"Very good, sir".

Bubblegum looked to Ben sitting two seats away from her, a bit shocked by his alcoholic order. The Prince scrunched his eyes together, taking the glasses off the bridge of his nose and putting them back in his pocket until he was ready to read the menu. Sitting next to him, Jake lovingly pet lady's hair, nuzzling into her.

"Have a drink, baby. I'll be designated Flyer tonight". Jake said.

From underneath her long mane, the Rainicorn pulled out a blue box that resembled a recording device. Her hoof tapped a button on the side , allowing a microphone to pop up in front of her mouth.

Closing her eyes, he spoke something in Korean into the box while a small murmuring sound came from the contraption.

"I'll have a glass of sparkling white wine", a female voice said from the translator following Lady's order in another language".

"Oh and we have one more from the group that went to the bathroom. Could you get him a bloody mary"? Ben asked as the waiter continued to write down the order.

"I will be right back with you drinks, folks". Cool mint said kindly as he turned his back on the gang and hurried off to fetch their orders.

"Since when are you a drinker"? Bonnie asked Ben as their eyes met.

Ben looked away for a moment and through to himself. He was a bit embaressed by his order. It didn't seem to suit him, yet lately he had taken a liking to syrup since wine only seemed to depress him especially when he Marshall and Fionna were in the middle of an ordeal like that of the nightosphere's harassment.

"Since I had a blundering yellow idiot con man attempt to steal my kingdom on my birthday". Ben replied.

Jake chuckled at the response, lifting his glass of water to his lips.

"I wish we didn't miss that party". Jake said as Marshall straightened his jacket, making his way back to the table.

As he pulled out his chair next to Ben to sit down, Marshall noticed a shopping bag with a crystal silhouette on the front of it on the table. Simon met his eyes looking from him to the bag with a small proud smile.

"I got the crystal so we can send you guys home after dinner". Simon said across the table to the demon boy as he sat down comfortably.

Marshall gave a small smile and nodded.

"Aw, look at us guys". Jake said to the group as everyone at the table gave him their attention.

"Most of all my buds are together in one place. We need to make this a reg thing from now on". The dog's arms stretched out to reach from lady to Marshall on top of the seats of each guest at the table.

As everyone was squished against each other for a brief moment, they all seemed to smile and agree that this get together was nice. It was the first time in their history of knowing each other that everything was peaceful.

"When we all have kids and they get to be like toddler playing age we need to have like playdates just so the adults can hang". Finn stated looking to Bubblegum and Marceline for approval.

Their cheeks became colored at the thought of having children with Finn. Embarrassed, they looked away and at each other shyly for a moment. Marshall rested his arm on the table, bringing his glass of water to his lips.

"That'll be a site to see. We will have a battlefield of warrior babies, especially the blonde ones, those are going to be the most competitive". Marshall teased nudging Ben as thoughts of Fionna crossed their minds.

"No, I can see Ben's son and my kid doing experiments. If he's anything like Fionna, maybe he'll invent his own weapons for play time". Bubblegum joked.

"Just as long as all the other kids have physical advantages unlike ours I'm fine with it". Ben stated, sipping his water.

"I bet my kid and Marshall's kid are going to be two terrors. Hopefully the candy kids can use their nerd brains to invent masks or something for them to play in the sun". Marceline said looking over the table for Marshall to join in.

The demon boy put down his water and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Well actually, Marcy..I found out from my mom that Luke is actually a demon human hybrid like me before I became a vampire and also like me currently just without powers".

Ben tilted his head back. He slowly ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Oh thank Gob". He whispered to himself.

The news was excellent. While Ben and Marshall currently figured out their age change, they didn't in addition have to worry about Luke. They didn't need to absorb his vampirism since he wouldn't be born a vampire.

"Wow, sounds to me like that little drop in the Nightosphere was informative". Marcy interjected, amused by the news.

Ben looked to Marshall. His eyebrows raised to him. The demon boy could read his thoughts that told him to tell her about another piece of information he discovered while in the Nightosphere.

"Here we are". Cool mint stated as he carried the drinks on his tray and began to hand them out.

Marceline took her glass. She swirled the red wine, held up by her two fingers.

"What else did your mom tell you? Has she driven my dad crazy yet while trying to run the Nightosphere with him"? Marceline joked.

Her glass pressed against her bottom lip as she dangled her fangs over her drink, preparing to suck the red from it.

Marshall bit his lip and folded his hands over the table before opening his mouth to answer.

"So like, she told me that..she's engaged to your dad".

Marceline's eyes burst open. The red from the alcohol that she sucked through her teeth ran from out of her fangs, out of the cup and down her throat as her head was tilted back. Her eyes watered as her throat forced a cough and spew of wine to come from her mouth.

"Oh my". Cool Mint said as he reached into his pocket to hand the vampire queen a napkin as she held her throat and wiped a couple tears from her eyes.

Simon took the napkin for her as he and Bonnie rubbed her back. Marcy cocked her head to Marshall with disbelief.

"Yo, what"? She asked, still in shock as she brought the napkin to her mouth, coughing into it violently.

Marshall ran a hand through his hair as he nodded to Marcy.

"Yep looks like we are going to be step siblings".

Marceline shook her head, careful not to mess up her hair tied back in a bun. Her fingers twirled a couple pieces of her loose bags that fell at the sides of her face. Bubblegum ran her hand gently over Marceline's shoulder and hand, caressing her skin tenderly.

"Are you ok"? She asked.

Being supportive, Finn reached over the table to touch Marceline. She looked up at her two lovers trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine guys…for me it's just weird to think that I'll have to call another person…mom". The words seemed like vinegar in her mouth as she thought of her dad and Marshall's mom getting together.

"I'm not calling Hunson, Dad so you don't have to call Hannah, mom, sis". Marshall teased as he picked up his bloody mary and took a sip

Marceline smiled, clutching the hands of both Bonnie and Finn with both of hers rested on the table. Giving them both a tight squeeze. Jake raised his glass to the table and straightened his voice.

"Despite all the craziness that's been happening in our universes, I'd like to make a toast". Jake announced.

Everyone turned their heads to the dog and listened for a moment before reaching the glass of their drinks.

"To our kingdoms that we saved from the Lich, to marriage and to bringing into the world new life, to us being the most badass crew in the cosmos. But most importantly….to Fionna and cake for coming to us through the enchiridion and asking us for help". Jake said.

Everyone raised their glasses high, nodding in agreement. The clink of their drinks was continuous for about ten seconds as everyone reached over the table and cheered with each other.

PG swirled the ice in his glass of scotch before bringing it carefully to his lips. Placing it back on the table cloth, he turned to Marshall.

"I'm going to check up on Fi".

Marshall put his glass down, licking a drop of wine off his lips. He took in a breath and nodded. As much as he wished to speak to her himself, they were living in Gumball's kingdom. It was more convenient for him to call their lover and check in not only on her but on the kingdom.

"Send her my love". Marshall said with a wink.

Ben nodded giving Marshall's knee a gentle grip in response. Finn studied his glass of wine for a moment. His hand twisted the drink between his fingers as the wine left residue on the sides of the transparent cup.

"Hey Simon, so….this is going to sound really weird but this tastes like….that energy drink you gave me on the battlefield to go fight…those…spiders". Finn sat upright and still as he thought of the moment after Flame Princess' death when those gigantic spiders attacked the camp.

Simon slumped in his chair, sipping his own wine sheepishly as red blush coated his cheeks. Marceline raised an eyebrow to him with suspicion along with a smug look of amusement.

"Wait…you gave Finn red wine and told him it was an energy drink so he could take on those spiders"? Marceline asked.

Finn blinked only once as his face went pale.

"It worked didn't it"? Simon asked, gritting his teeth through a smile.

Ben grit his teeth at Finn with sincerity as he pushed his glass of scotch to him.

"Drink it, I think you need it more than me". Ben assured, taking his hand off the drink.

With his hand shaking, he picking it up, disturbing the drink a bit as it swished from one side to the other. Ben got up from his seat, clutching a hand on Marshall's shoulder for comfort and affection.

"I'll be back I'm just going to make a call home to check on Fionna, the babies and the kingdom". PG said as he pushed his chair in.

Rolling his head back, Finn drank the entire thing. His mouth twisted with bitterness and dryness for a moment as the after taste seemed to disturb him. After a few moments it was as if nothing had bothered him in the first place. Finn whipped his mouth on his sleeve, clashing the bottom of the glass against the table.

"While you're up, can you get me another one of these". Finn asked, shaking his head from the traumatic realization.

Bubblegum ran her fingers through his blonde hair lovingly, pecking a kiss on his cheek despite how amused she felt about the reveal.

"Well, you conquered your fear". She reminded sweetly. Finn huffed a sigh, resting his cheek in his palm on the table.

"I would've rather used bug spray". He muttered as he imagined taking on those creatures and riding them like Jake.

Ben patted Finn on the back slightly and walked behind Marshall, Jake and lady. As he walked further away from the table and through the archways leading onto the balcony, he could hear in the distance the group talking and laughing with one another. The sound made a smile curl his lips. The gangs were fortunate to know one another. It was in this moment that Ben started to have hope for the future. They had come to Peps terms. Marshall got rid of his vampirism and Ben was sure that his injection would take care of his aging. The sound of piano and violin playing downstairs as Ben walked down the stairway seemed to calm his thoughts as he reached into his breast pocket to pull out his communicator. His screen lit up in front of him to see a few missed called as the screen went from having one bar of service to nothing at all. Ben stared down at the device, confused.

"Excuse me, sir". The prince looked up from his phone to see a waitress holding dishes in front of him.

"We've been having bad reception in this establishment lately, but if you want to make a call, we have service in the garden area". She said sweetly.

"Thank you very much". Ben said with a small smile.

His body shifted to turn his back to the girl while he noted his destination in the back of the restaurant. After moments of passing waiters and tables of couples, his path met the archway leading to the garden after enduring a few steps to the grass. The scenery was lit beautifully with lights in the trees that seemed to voluntarily move like creatures hidden in the branches. Ben pulled out his phone and started to walk onto the illuminated pathway in between hedges of what was a short trail of a maze with a fountain sitting in the middle of it. Ben followed the short trail while he figited with his phone, attempting to receive more bars. After reaching the fountain, his service was restored. More messages seemed to pop up mostly missed calls from Butterscotch butler.

"What in the world"? Ben whispered, putting a hand on his hip as he pressed a button to redial the number urgency. His body tensed up, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Prince Gumball".

Ben's body twitched at the sound that scared him enough to release his phone. His eyes grew surprised with shock and with size while he watched his phone fall into the fountain at his knee length.

"Shit"! He called out looking from his phone, sitting at the bottom of the fountain to the person from where the voice came from.

His immediate expression was that of displeasure which soon turned to surprise and unpleasantness as he reconized the company he held. Words didn't even form at first as he looked at her. Her deep serious blue eyes stared into his without a blink. She stood before him as if waiting for him to say something first as she folded her arms around her seaweed covered chest. Her attire reached the ground and appeared to look like she herself was growing from the dirt due to her kept-like clothing.

"Aqua….you startled me". Ben said straightening his voice as he looked less than pleased.

Water Princess smirked to him, lifting her arm to chest level of the prince. He looked at her concerned as if she might attack him. His thumb rested in his back pocket, prepared to pull out a small encased knife.

Aqua looked at him a bit amused as her hand reached outward towards the pond. With the clutch of her fist, Ben's phone floated out of the water, dripping profusely as if was lifted out.

"Sorry about that". Aqua said as the phone floated into her hand, dripping on the grass like morning dew.

Ben pursed his lips together, reaching out his hand to receive it. Aqua hesitated for a moment, looking to him coldly. As Ben waited for her next move, he studied her mannerisms. As much as this was the wrong time to imagine, He was impressed with Ice Queen's impersonation of the princess. She was actually spot on from the real Aqua who stood before him. His eyes trailed downward to look at the botton of her dress. Inconspicuously, his eyes noticed a trail of water and a couple fish leading to her from behind from a different pathway that he originally came from.

Aqua handed the phone to Gumball, her eyes remained focused on him as if she was prepared to stop him from running from her.

"I suppose that in exchange for rinsing out my phone, you require an audience with me"? Ben asked as he felt his device with his fingers, noting that it was completely dry and working.

A smile curled Aqua's lips.

"I've been trying to telegram you since the day I heard you were crowned..congratulations by the way, King Benjamin". Aqua stated, her smirk seemed to almost mock him as he studied her.

"I apologize for not receiving your messages, I've been out of the castle attending to some business". He looked away from her as if he feared that she could read his mind and find out about the mess he and the trio were involved in.

Aqua shrugged and looked over her shoulder to the edge of the fountain. Sitting down gracefully, she crossed her legs, taping her long nails on the diamond studded fountain.

"I must say, for someone who was so anxious to become King, it shocks me that have no problem leaving your kingdom alone with no one to guard it".

"I'm sure Fionna is attending to the realm". Ben said curtly.

For her sake he had hoped she wasn't doing anything dangerous. Those messages left on his phone left him all the more concerned with each passing second.

Aqua reached her hand over the fountain. With the gentle curl of her fingers, the transparent water floated gently against gravity, spirling into the palm of Aqua. It's form slowly shifted into a thin body with a wide circular cone shaped head. Aqua gently gripped the martini glass, bringing it to her lips.

"It's probably not wise for Fionna to do anything while she's carrying the little princes in her belly". Aqua muttered as she closed her eyes and parted her lips for a sip of water.

"You know she's pregnant"?

Aqua glared to Ben, with a clasp of her fingers against her palm, her glass evaporated into droplets of water falling back into the fountain.

"I do, yes. I am also pregnant with my new husband's child".

Ben gave a small smile of sincerity nodding to Aqua.

"That's very exciting news, congratulations to you and your new family. I'm glad it worked out for both of us". He said.

Aqua stared at Ben as if he had passive aggressively insulted her. The two of them never had a chance of working out. At least not with Fionna and Marshall in the picture. Ben's throat tightened as he stood his ground waiting for Aqua to answer.

"You'd do anything to protect your children wouldn't you, Ben. I mean that's why you are on this _Business trip_ right"? She asked.

Ben squinted to her, trying his best to seem unaware of what she was talking about.

"What do you know"? He asked curtly, folding his arms.

Concern clouded his mind as he worried that all of Aaa and Ooo somehow found out about the nightosphere's threat against the trio. This would bring into spectrum some sincere problems for Ben who had just recently been crowned King.

"What matters most to you, Benjamin? What I know or the solution to your problem". Aqua stood from the fountain, gliding across the floor to get closer to Ben.

Ben huffed a sigh to her.

"Whatever solution you may have, Marshall and I have already taken care of it".

Aqua's lips pursed in a bit of defeat despite the dark eagerness of her blue eyes. Ben nodded to her with respect, bidding her goodbye. His glance didn't leave her entirely until his body was almost halfway twisted around.

"You've made enemies, Ben. All of you…maybe you took care of this battle but what about the war"? Aqua called out.

Stopping in his tracks, the King looked over his shoulder to Aqua, refusing to inch any more of his body until he started talking.

"What war"?

"Something is coming. The waters have been dark yet calm. Before Ice Queen kidnapped me I noticed the change which was a warning for something evil coming. If you are half the king that you forced your people to believe that you are than you will do the admiral thing and listen to my offer".

Ben stood still for a moment, looking down at the ground. Aqua watched as his body shifted to face her from a distance once again.

"What do you propose"? He huffed darkly.

Aqua came closer to him, sealing the distance between them from five feet to five inches. Ben could smell the salt in her hair and could feel the dryness in his mouth as his distance between her and him grew shorter.

"I'm having a daughter…Fionna is carrying two boys. We join our kingdoms with an arranged marriage like the union that you and I were meant to take part in".

Ben's stomach sank as if his insides had been cut on the inside and flopped to the grass below him. Comments of immediate disapproval and frustration ran through his mind. What would seem admirable to Aqua would feel dishonorable to him as a father.

Aqua looked up to the balcony to notice the gang from Ooo and Marshall conversing happily. Finn wrapped his arms around Bubblegum and Marceline as the group raised their glasses one after the other to take sips of their alcohol.

"Or we can pair both of the boys with her if that's what it takes to run a kingdom". She said curtly.

Gumball glared at her with disgust with her words hitting him heavy in the chest like a boxing glove to his heart. She smiled as if she knew she hit a nerve, mocking the trio and their doubles in Ooo.

"Obviously you need some time to think about it. I understand. Base this decision on whether or not you and Marshall truly… _took care of business_ in Ooo".

With one last smile, she raised her eyebrow to Ben which felt to him like a whack to the side of the head. Curtsying to him, she then left him at the scene, refusing to look back even once.

Ben clutched his phone in his hand, looking away for a moment with frustration. The arrangement was a horrible idea, yet he worried if whatever dark cloud that was about to overshadow them would be even more horrible.

Another message followed by a vibration stunning him. He looked down to see the call coming in and lighting up the screen. Frantically he pressed the accept button of his phone, bringing it so quickly to his ear that he almost dropped it again.

"Butterscotch Butler? What's wrong? What happened, tell",

"Sir, I'm sorray to alarm ya but yer wife has gone missing", Ben's jaw dropped, the news made his skin crawl and his lips and throat grow dry.

The butler tried to call out to Ben, believing that the service was lost.

Back in the candy kingdom, Butterscotch Butler paced outside the trio's bedroom as an investigation went on behind the candy decorated doors. Two banana guards stood with their backs to the wall, maintaining security.

"It's not your fault you know"? One of the banana guards reminded, feeling remorseful for the guilt butterscotch butler was enduring.

The servant looked to the guard with doubt and sadness filling her small pupils. Her mouth opened to protest such assurance when the sound of her name from down the stairway caught her attention.

"Butterscotch Butler"! Gumball called dashing up the stairs with Marshall flying behind him.

The boys came right to her, fear and unpleasantness stricken upon their handsome faces.

"What happened, tell me, please"! PG pleaded, kneeling to her as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face from the humidity of the summer air along with the heaviness of the jacket he still wore.

"Fionna said she was goin to bed so I checked on her for ya and asked her if she need anytin and she said bug juice so I went to fetch some for her. The when I was passin by yer room I sensed an unwelcoming presence and when I went to go in check she was gone". Butterscotch Butler explained.

"I'm sorry vampire boy, but we can't let you through". One of the guards said confidently.

Marshall's fist cracked violently. His dark demon eyes produce red in his pupils. Gumball looked to Marshall whom he could sense had no patience suitable for the situation.

"Marshall, let's just",

A yelp from one of the guards along with the sound of a dropped spear cut off the King as Marshall grabbed him by his outter peel, transforming his handsome features into that of a demonic appearance.

"Ya'll B guards better step off before I split you down the middle". Marshall hissed, striking fear in the guard.

Marshall came through the doors of the bedroom. His eyes searched the room, watching detectives and cops search every inch of the space. Yellow duct tape marked off what appeared to be evidence as the demon floated into the room, shocked by what he saw. Ben followed after him, meeting his side as they both studied the evidence. Marshall's heart beat against his chest in fear almost in sync with the rapid beat of Ben's. A candy humanoid stepped in front of the boys, blocking most of their view of the evidence.

"Excuse me your highness but this is a closed",

"Everyone leave immediately". Gumball said darkly.

His eyes hid even the slightest appearance of sweetness as he whispered aggressively. The candy authority figure looked at him taken about by the order.

"But, your majesty".

"Get out or I'll incarcerate you all"! Ben yelled, making eye contact with most of the investigation team.

This was a nightmare for him. Soon the whole kingdom would know about the Nightosphere threat. The longer the team stayed in the room, the longer Fionna had to be missing. There was no investigation team that could locate her. It was up to Marshall and Ben as they couldn't take their eyes away from the smiley face on the piece of cardboard that seemed to mock them both. Without another argument, the team left the room, taking glances at their king with confusion. Marshall noticed a black marker hiding under the vanity stool. He floated over to it as the last of the crew departed. His hand shook as he reached out for it. Clutching in his hand, he allowed the bangs of his black raven hair to fall in his face with defeat. Gumball ran a hand through his pink hair as he stared at the milk stained cardboard. His eyes grew cold and unforgiving as he stood in silence while the sound of their bedroom door closed behind him.

"No". Marshall whispered to himself, opening his palm to see the black marker as if making it disappear for a brief moment would make it seem like this was all a nightmare.

"NO"! He screamed, gasping the leg of the vanity stool and swinging it over his arched shoulder blades.

Gumball watched it smash to pieces in front of him and listened to Marshall's breath heave with fear and frustration. His hands covered his gray face as he regretted leaving Fionna in the first place. His head shook as his finger ran through his hair. He exhaled heavily, trying to calm himself to destroying anything else.

"Of all places….she goes to the Nightosphere". Marshall whispered in disbelief.

PG tilted his body sideways, noticing something behind the dresser. He squinted for a moment, noticing it's thin shape and gray coloring.

"Marshall". Ben said softly getting the demon's attention.

Marshall turned his head to his lover, noticing the look of curiousity in his eyes as he stared at the wardrobe. Soon Marshall's own sight was set on the furniture and immediately he noticed the object that had caught Ben's attention. Reaching out for it, he tugged it from behind the dresser. His throat tightened holding the hanger with a note attached to it just like the previous ones he had found and destroyed a couple days before.

"I got rid of all of them before we left, I swear". Marshall whispered with guilt consuming him.

"They must have paid a visit while we were away". Ben responded.

Marshall clutched the hanger, making it bend violently in his fist as if he was pretending it was the neck of the demon who delivered it.

"Those basturds". Marshall whispered.

His red pupils surrounded by a pool of blackness grew in size as he thought of his realm betraying him.

Ben removed Finn's suit jacket and rolled up his the light pink cuffs of his shirt to his elbows.

"I'm going after her, give me the marker". Ben stated holding his hand out for the writing utensil.

Marshall dropped the hanger, facing Gumball as if he had just been insulted.

"You're not going by yourself, I'm going with you". Marshall demanded as he floated over to the slightly damp cardboard box.

Touching the tip of the marker to the outlined drawing, he began to trace the creation Fionna had made. Losing patience, Ben grasped Marshall's shoulder, roughly pulling it back and forcing it to face him. Marshall floated impatiently to face Gumball.

"I said…I'm…going". He said cruelly.

Ben's lips separated with anger at the sound of Marshall's arrogance.

"We are already treading on thin ice with Pep"! Ben yelled.

His blood started to boil every second more that Marshall argued with him.

"You can't go by yourself, your ex servant is a fucking whack job, I",

"If you go back there again she'll execute you"! Ben screamed in Marshall's face.

The demon's eyes softened a bit. Despite his pride, Ben had a point. As much as he hated to believe it was true, he had to accept the terms and conditions that went along with his freedom order by the court that arrested him after Castella's accusation.

"You're an enemy of the realm, those demons want your head". Ben reminded as a pounding in his head from the stress started to form.

"And what about yours"? Marshall added.

Shutting his eyes, Ben exhaled through his mouth to showcase his frustration.

"Peppermint Maid may have betrayed me in the past, but for many years she worked for me. I'm sure I can work something out with her…She was my best friend before you and Fionna came along". Ben admitted.

Marshall said nothing as Gumball turned his back to him and sat on his knees, picking up the marker. Carefully he traced the smiley face exactly. As he picked up the Bug juice he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…be careful". Marshall said softly gripping the King's shoulder.

Ben nodded to him gratefully and brought himself to his feet. While holding the bug juice in his hang, he brought Marshall into him for a hug. The two embraced tightly for a moment.

"I'll bring her home". Ben assured.

"Please….bring her home alive". Marshall whispered, shutting his eyes tight with disappointment that he couldn't come along to save her.


	86. Chapter 83: Stripes

Chapter 83: Stripes

"Come on, damn it". Fionna muttered as she rubbed her bare wrists against the harsh rope that tied her hands behind her ankles met the same fate.

The toe of her sneakers dug into the floor while she pointed her foot trying to slip out of the trap. Her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail was left bare without her hat that had fallen off in the process. The friction of her jeans scratched and rubbed against her thighs as she lifted herself onto her hip and continued to fight against the indian burns that he flesh was suffering to get free. The sound of footsteps came towards her jail cell as she worked her fingers upward to reach the tight double knot that held her. A shadow from behind the bars cast over her and snickered at her attempt.

"Hey, quit struggling in there or I'll give you something to really struggle from". The guard warned as he looked Fionna up and down, intrigued by the lifting of her chest and the bit of skin on her stomach and lower back that was revealed through her attempt of freedom.

Fionna stopped herself and looked up at the large demon shadow of his whole mass darkened over Fionna. His body was large and disgusting looking with what appeared to be slime coming from the rolls of his body. He had no legs nor feet and it seemed like the bottom of him stuck to the ground like a slug. His hand gripped one of the bars. Fionna noted his dirty nails and his large fingers that she traced up his body to reveal his grotesque face with yellow eyes that stared at her as if she was his next meal or in her case, his next form of amusement. Fionna's eyes hardened despite the hairs on her back standing up.

"Why don't you struggle a little more for me, I'll untie at least your ankles". The guard offered deviously with lust coloring his words as Fionna scooted back farther from him.

A low chuckle erupted in his throat. His hand reached behind him to grab a set of keys which he then jingled in front of her.

"That's alright. I enjoy when they struggle and scream under me anyway". The guard said lowly, eying Fionna.

The key twisted into the lock which he fidgeting with as his tongue lapped the air as if trying to seduce Fionna. Fionna's back hit against the wall of the cell harshly, fearful to find, she was out of space to create distance.

"Stay away from me or I'll gut you"! Fionna yelled, fighting hard to get the rope cringed feeling the tight restraint cause breakage of her skin on her wrist.

Her eyes shut tight as she tried to fight the pain and try to slip her hand out.

"Hey Bob, lay off the merchandise. We have orders". A slender red demon guard reminded as he stopped infront of Fionna's cell.

The larger demon known as Bob, growled at his coworker, seeming pissed that he had just got himself bothered for slender demon folded his arms and lifted an eye to him.

"She's not for you, you can't afford her". He reminded with a smirk.

Fionna's lips pursed with confusion and anger as she sat upright against the wall on her knees and looked at them both with disgust. Bob grunted to his fellow employee one last time. His expression looked pissed and hungry as he stared at Fionna in her cell. His hand that once clutched the bar released the barrier to reveal it being gripped so hard that it was bent from eagerness and frustration. Without another word, he moved away from the cell, leaving a trail of what appeared to be dirt and slime behind him. The second guard glared at Bob as he left the scene. Fionna continued to remain still until he shot an unwelcoming eerie glance at her.

"You must be in mint condition before the auction or else I lose my holiday bonus so quit fidgeting in their before you damage yourself". The red demon ordered as Fionna huffed to him and rolled her shoulders back

.Eyeing him up and down, she noticed his slender look and his lack of muscles on his arm. She was confident that if she could irritate him, she could get free as long as she kept him distracted while one foot was inching out from the rope around her.

"Hey, I'm no piece of property but since we are talking about ownership I say you get me out of here before I kick your carcass and hang it over my fireplace". Fionna threatened with a smirk.

Much to her disappointment the demon folded his arms at her and shook his head chuckling. His eyes looked to her harshly as if he couldn't take her seriously for one moment.

"For your sake, Goldie…I hope your lovers…stretched you wide or else you'll be damaged goods within a day with that mouth of yours". The guard said sinisterly as his mouth twitched into a shy smile.

Fionna continued to struggle against her restraints as she gritted her teeth at the guard while a trickle of her blood slipped through the rope and onto her palm.

"Ben and Marshall will come for me"! Fionna called out.

The demon guard smirked to her cruelly, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"The only chance they would have of getting you back is if they came up with the money you are going for at the event".Fionna stopped struggling and took in what the guard was saying for a moment.

" _What is he talking about? Am I about to be sold? Why_ " Fionna thought to herself.

"Who's holding this auction"? Fionna asked seriously as she inconspicuously snaked her foot out of the rope behind her, hiding evidence of her escape.

"That would be me, Fionna". A female voice answered that Fionna did not recognize.

The guard looked stunned and immediately dropped to his knees.

"Your grace". He said with a crack in his voice.

His head bowed to the woman as she came into the light that outlined her entire body. Fionna studied her as she continued to try to release her wrists despite the string she felt from the rope digging against her flesh. The woman stared down at the guard with a hand on her hip, looking displeased.

"You're dismissed Harold. Leave us". She ordered.

Harold looked up from the ground with a bead of sweat running down his face and fear in his eyes.

"Yeeee yes, Dark One". He said sheepishly as she practically jumped to his feet and fled the scene.

The woman smirked at Fionna in her cell and folded her arms to looked at her like a defenseless creature that she had no care in the world for.

"Do you not recognize me, Fi"? She asked a bit disappointed.

Fionna squinted to the girl. Her hair was held in his ponytails just above her ears. Stripes of red and white hair curled at the middle and ends cascaded over her shoulders of her perfectly groomed blue dress with small shoulder cuffs with outlined stripes neatly outlined in the design that matched her red gloves. Her chest opened up to reveal a white low neck button down with red buttons. Her skirt flew out like a flower, making her waist look petite and girly and her white legs look long and slender with black heels like those of Hannah Abadeers on her feet. Her face was made up to look soft and feminine. Her lips were as red as rose and her eyes were well made up to show off her bright irises that matched the color of her lips. Her mouth curled with delight as Fionna pressed her back against the wall, using her heels to help herself stand up while her hands were still tied.

"Who are you? What is your beef with me because I've literally never seen you in my life". Fionna admitted as she pushed herself off the stone wall and walked forward to the bars of the cell to examine the girl more closely.

As she got closer she could see that she stood at her height and frame despite a small difference in the size of her female waist which seemed a bit smaller than Fionna's compared to her hour glass. The girl pouted her lips with disappointment meeting Fionna's eyes.

"Come on, Fi. After all these years of servitude together"?

As she stepped closer, she took a harder look at the red irises that eyed her.

They were like Marshall's but smaller with a devious look of amusement colored within them.

"Bitch, I never once worked with you. You got the wrong girl".

The woman glared at Fionna cruelly.

"No… _Our Boss_ did when he chose you to be his wife". She said darkly.

Fionna stopped in her tracks. She stared at her captor with wide eyes, lost for words as she made the connection. She looked her up and down, astonished at the humanoid transformation that this candy girl went through.

"Now you recognize me, Fionna the Human"? Her captor asked with a smirk of delight.

"Peppermint Maid"? Fionna whispered, still in shock from the connection that she drew.

The transformed candy person nodded proudly.

"How? When?...WHY"? Fionna asked desperately as thoughts of confusion clouded her mind.

Peppermint maid bit her lip, looking down to the floor and chuckling.

"Do you know…how many years I have served Prince Benjamin Gumball"? She asked, taking her eyes off the floor.

Fionna opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Pep.

"And do you know all that I have ever done to serve him? I've cleaned, I've cooked, I've fought, took orders from him every hour of the day for years and years…..but my biggest sacrifice has been that I loved him…and he didn't let me serve him in that way". She explained.

Her eyes filled with pain and anger as she gripped one of the cell bars separating Fionna from her. Fionna stepped back a couple feet from Pep, Shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't understand…how did you become this…this isn't you".

"This is me"! She screamed with fire erupting in her eyes.

Her hands gripped the bars tightly, holding her back as if she was going to pounce on Fionna.

"There was no way I could stand serving him with you on his arm and in his heart. The image of me serving you two breakfast in bed and watching you hang on each other every second of the day would've been enough for me to tear the flesh off your body myself"! She huffed a sigh as the fire in her eyes seemed to die down.

She shut them and took a breath before continuing.

"So I thought, instead of choosing a fate of either eternal misery as your maid or in the candy kingdom jail…I would keep you from returning to the candy kingdom, alive…by working with the Lich and his undead army".

Her eyes lifted from the ground. Fionna shook her head slowly in disbelief, disappointed in what she was hearing.

"I gave the Lich the weaknesses of the Ooo and Aaa group in hopes that we would destroy them in battle but your idiot friends from the doppelganger realm bested all of our efforts"!

Pep took her hands from the bars and wrapped an arm around her slender waist while twirling the ends of her hair as if she was remembering something before speaking it to Fionna.

"Then Gob smiled down on me and gave me the opportunity to become the new ruler of the Nightosphere, a title given to me by Hannah in case her demise and or disappearance occurred. That's why I reinvented this place to make me their leader. After all those years of monitoring Prince Gumball's policy, I transformed the Nightosphere to rise from the ashes and to one day be the most powerful society on the planet". Peppermint Maid said with cynical joy as she marveled at her own accomplishment.

"Marshall is the rightful ruler. He will take this from you"! Fionna threatened, disgusted by all she was hearing.

Peppermint Maid laughed at such a threat, throwing her head back slightly.

"I've already taken care of Marshall….you see he tried to do exactly that..until I arrested him and tried him for death".Fionna looked to Pep curiously, knowing that Marshall was still very much alive.

Pep shrugged, twisting her mouth to the side with a bit of disappointment.

"Unfortunately I had to let him live since the degenerate weaseled his way out of my brilliant plan and won the approval of the court….but that didn't free him from my conditions". Pep said slyly.

"What conditions"? Fionna asked darkly.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that anymore…you just completely broke the contract I had with your lovers…in a way…you made things move a lot faster for me. Prince Gumball should be groveling to me at any moment to set you free".

"This was a trap. You knew I'd come to the Nightosphere to get to the bottom of your coat hanger threats against me and my unborn children and you knew that Ben and Marshall would come after me".

Pep shook her head and admired her red nails curling over her palm.

"You're right for the most part about this being a trap…except for the part about Marshall coming to rescue you…you see I made sure that the court approved my request to destroy Marshall Lee if he ever stepped foot into this realm again".

Fionna curled her lips together, humiliated by how clever of a set up this was not for her or Marshall, but for Ben.

"What are you going to do to Ben"? Fionna asked with her tone just above a whisper.

As she thought of all the horrible things that could happen to him without her or Marshall to back him up, she could feel her chest heave up and down. Peppermint maid looked away from her nails to Fionna with a small sly smirk.

"I wouldn't hurt my gummy bear….I'm just going to make him an….offer that he can't refuse". She said with a wink.

Fionna froze and stood disgusted by her whole being.

"He will never yield to you". Fionna warned.

"He will do just about anything for you…that's what delights me and yet…disgusts me the most". Pep muttered cruelly as she stared at Fionna venomously.

The echo of the sound of a brass door opening to the dungeon hurt Fionna's ears as both she and Pep stared down one another.

"Your Lordship, the ruler of the candy kingdom seeks an audience with you". The voice of a guard called.

The mention of his title seemed to automatically bring a smile of delight to her lips.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Human….my prince has come". Peppermint maid said as she twisted her body around, with her eyes being the last part of the front of her body to turn from Fionna.

Fionna huffed a sigh of defeat, shutting her eyes tight as she heard the heels of Pep climb the stair to meet her husband.

"Please Ben…don't yield". Fionna whispered.

Despite her plea, she knew where Ben's heart was and it was in a wickedly dangerous place.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers. I'm hoping to have a double update today. I hope you guys like what I did with peppermint maid. Out of all the villains I have created from my Fic, I have to say that she's my personal favorite that I have given a voice and a motive to. I'm really excited for you guys to read the next part once I finish editing it. Please keep reviewing! =)**


	87. Chapter 84: Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 84: Sweet Vengeance

Ben walked through the doors of the throne room that were opened for him by two guards, monitoring him as he stepped inside. It had been the same room where Marshall had confronted the gangs of Ooo along with himself and Fionna when he was possessed. A cold chill ran up Ben's spine, as if to warn him that he was to endure a similarily unpleasant visit to the new ruler of the nightosphere. The King yelped a bit, feeling a harsh tap to his back from one of the demons escorting him into the throne room.

"Keep it moving, jelly boy". The guard stated as Ben endured another harsh tap on his shoulder.

He scoffed at him as he moved quicker. The doors of the room slowly started to close. Once the pathway to freedom was sealed off from Ben, he faced forward, ready to meet his fate. His eyes widened at his audience as he couldn't help but stare at what he believed was peppermint maid. She sat on the throne, gleaming at him slyly with her hands gracefully placed over the arms of the black and red seat along with her long human legs crossed.

"Hello…my sweet prince". She said lowly in a mocking manner.

Gumball stopped and looked to her, disgusted with what she had become.

"Where is my wife, Pep"? He demanded, clutching his fist.

Pep rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her fist.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ben. I thought for sure that you'd at least compliment my new look, at least ask me who did work on me". She said curtly.

"Some other time…for now…release my wife". He said sternly, standing his ground.

Peppermint Maid, hardened her gaze at her old employer, less than pleased with his attitude.

"You don't get to make demands around here, Benjamin…..I do". Her hand rose from the arm of the chair.

PG watched her fingers curl and brush off each other to create a snap that echoed in the room. Ben peered down at the ground as the room started to shake. The guards around him remained still with their violent looking spears in hand. Just at the foot of the steps to the throne, a crack in the ground formed, separating the floor by a crack the ran a short course yet split as if a small earthquake was forming.

A yellow light shined down into the cracks of the ground as the blonde hair on Fionna's head rose from below. She stood still and motionless as if she was frozen from the neck down while she rose to the floor of the throne room. The ground from which she stood, rose her upward like a levitating disc until finally her whole being was present as if she had just walked onto the spot from which she stood.

"Fionna". Ben whispered as his body involuntarily came towards her, first as steps and then as sprints.

Peppermint Maid stood up from the throne and crossed her arms, with a predicitable look on her face. Ben reached out his hand, inches from the light that shone down on Fionna like a spotlight.

"I wouldn't do that, Benny Boy". Peppemint maid muttered as a scream of pain erupted from Gumball.

Electricity circled his body like a snake as his fingers tried to touch the force field around Fionna who also let out a scream of pain.

Ben huffed, shaking his head as he bent on one knee. He looked up to Fionna who stared down at him, sadly.

"Fi, I'm sorry". Ben whispered to her as he stared down at his own hands, realizing that the barrier around her, struck her as well as himself when tampered with.

His attempt to save her might have hurt the babies, which he cringed imaging.

"I probably should've mentioned that I have Fionna frozen under that light and anyone non-demonic will end up shocking themselves and her….must've slipped my mind". Pep said with a laugh.

Ben lifted his head to watch Peppermint Maid slowly come down the steps to his level. She stood above him on foot while he still knelt to her. Her lips curled with sadistic pleasure as she looked at Ben in such a position. Fionna glared to her, disgusted by all she had told him in the dungeon.

"Stand". She ordered.

Another snap of her fingers echoed in the room. Ben tried to struggle feeling his body betray him, forcing him to his feet despite his fight.

"There now. I have to give you pride..even though I find you groveling to me so fulfilling". Peppermint maid mocked as her hand cupped Ben's chin and jaw harshly as he grit his teeth at her.

She dug her nails into her skin, making him grunt in disapproval like a wild stallion.

"What do you want, Pep"? Ben asked, shaking his jaw free from her grasp.

Pep raised an eyebrow to her captive long time desire.

"What do I want"? She repeated to him, looking to him as if the answer was written on her forehead.

"I want her to suffer…I mean she's going to anyway since you can't hold up your end of the deal". Peppermint Maid reminded.

"What"? Fionna asked confused.

Pep glared at her as if she was annoyed with the interruption that forced Gumball to take attention away from her. Grasped his jaw once more, she harshly turned his face to look at her, much to his dislike.

"You can't age with a serum, you tried it before so I'm doing you a favor and destroying her now along with you and Marshall's mutant seed, before you get too attached".

"What! No Don't"! Ben yelled, trying to release himself from Pep again.

"Ben"? Fionna called out.

Pep released him, allowing him to look at her, horrified. Fionna fought against her body as her hands seemed to control herself, gently taking Marshall's ring off her finger and clutching it to become the demon blood daggar. She looked to her husband, fear filling her eyes as she lifted the knife.

"I'm not..doing anything….I can't…control myself". Fionna cried out, tears forming in her eyes as thoughts that were not her own raced through her mind as she lifted her shirt a bit to reveal her stomach.

Ben's jaw dropped a bit with horror as he realized what she was about to be forced to do.

"Pep stop…stop don't hurt her please"! Ben called out as he couldn't take his eyes off Fionna as she struggled against her own body, tears of pain and frustration ran down her face.

"Trust me, my Prince. It's less painful this way". Pep assured as Fionna's hand shook as the blade rose high above her head in her hand.

"Pep stop it! Please I'll do anything"! Ben screamed,

She stared at him displeased. She rose her hand, snapping her fingers at Fionna while he eyes focused on the scared and desperate plea painted on Ben's face. The sound of the daggar retracting back into the form of a ring eased some of the tension Ben felt.

"I have plans for this realm and the last thing I need is to be defeated by the likes of your lovers…so here's the deal…..you show me evidence of you aging and I'll spare Fionna, your children and Marshall on one condition".

Ben's throat tightened as he nodded and listened carefully.

"You see my whole purpose for aborting your children and branding Fionna for a hefty price to the demons in the land was to come up with money to rebuild an army and take over the candy kingdom, but since I have you at my mercy…maybe I can get my way with less blood shed". Pep stated.

Her hands were held behind her back as she started to slowly circle Gumball. His eyes followed her to the best of his ability while he still stood frozen from the neck down. Her gaze was like that of a vulture about to swoop down and tear the flesh from his neck.

"I'll give you whatever you want…a long as you promise my family freedom".

"Ben don't! This whole thing is a set up, she",

"Shut up, Fionna"! Ben called out.

Fionna's heart sank. She knew he wasn't thinking straight and she knew the Pep was trying to make him weak. Despite the truth she predicted, she had no way of telling him.

"Let's agree on some role reversal….If you can't age...you….take Fionna's place. She goes and lives…you stay here…as my personal slave/servant and you forfeit to me the candy kingdom". Pep offered.

Ben looked taken aback by the offer. It was sly and cruel but it was clever.

"Obviously if she or Marshall or your kids come back here, then I'll skin them all alive and all that good stuff. Do we have a deal'? Pep asked sinisterly chipper as she held out her hand.

Ben glared at Pep, narrowing his eyes to her with distrust.

"My people…are going to get hurt..aren't they"? Ben muttered, skeptical of this deal.

Pep clutched her fist, folding back under her folded arm.

"That would be called genocide, my prince. I'm not a firm believer in gaining authority that way personally".

"What do you call this then? Threatening my family. Forcing me to agree to be your slave",

"I call that politics, Benjamin…and I must warn you that this is my final offer before my policies get very..violent.

Fionna let out a call of pain. Her eyes shut tight and her neck lifted to expose the veins in her neck forced to appear due to the tightness of a rope against her airpassage. Her shoulders cracked forcing her arms backwards, tightly secured by another rope held by a black demonic guard with cruel red eyes and yellow teeth bared down at her. Fionna gasped fro breath as she fell to her knees and felt her jaw forced to looked to Gumball. Desperation and fear was brought to her eyes as she skin started to go pain from lack of oxygen.

"Fionna"! Ben called out, trying to struggle against his own force that still held him in his place.

"I recommend you go with my offer…..her assets are going for a lot of money". Pep reminded.

Fionna gasped for breath, coughing and trying to fight for freedom.

"Fine! I'll come to your terms! stop hurting her, please"! Ben screamed tears welling in his eyes that he tried to hide while being forced to see his wife in such a horrific way.

Pep smirked and snapped her fingers again, allowing the rope to drop from Fionna. She took a big desperate breath for air and flopped to the floor on her side, her face buried in her hair as she laid there motionless. Peppermint maid watched the concern build on Gumball's face as he stared at his wife, calling to her to wake up.

"She'll be fine…..but if you don't stick with you end of the bargain….she won't be". Pep warned as Ben glared at her cruelly.

With another snap of her fingers, Ben let out a yelp, feeling his body fall to the ground on his hands and knees. His fingers twitched and his shoulders tightened against his ears. Immediately after he noticed his freedom, he brought himself to his feet, nearly tripping as he slid on his knees next to Fionna's body. Her body felt heavy as he lifted her onto his arm, brushing the hair off her face to reveal that she appeared comatose.

"Get them out of here". Pep ordered as the sound of her heels echoed in the room while Ben cupped Fionna's face tenderly as she rested her head over his arm.

He shut his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers as he held her in his arms.


	88. Chapter 85: Broken Seams

Chapter 85: Broken Seams

"What were you thinking"! Fionna screamed as she and PG came through a fiery red portal from the Nightosphere.

"I was THINKING that if I didn't come to her terms she would've killed you".

"She wouldn't have because then she wouldn't have any influence over you"!

Ben scoffed at Fionna as if she knew nothing.

"You have no right to blame me since it was YOU, once again that decided to run off by yourself into another pool of havoc"! Ben yelled as the two of them exited the portal, piercing the air of their bedroom.

Fionna glared at Ben feeling the muscles in her back tense up from the anger she felt.

"Oh so it's alright for you and Marshall to go off on your own without telling me the truth but it's not ok for me"?

Marshall stood up from the cushion at the foot of the bed, watching with confusion.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! What is going on here"! The demon called out as he floated to his two lovers with his arms folded.

He took a glance at Fi and tried to reach out for her.

"Hey, babe, thank gob your safe". He said as he uncurled his fingers to gently reach for her to pull her into him.

Fionna shot daggers at him, which he interpreted curiously, doubting the seriousness of Fionna's present state. Her hand grabbed him before he could touch her, stopping him in the process. Digging her nails into the sleeve of his flannel, she stared at him venomously, which both confused and concerned Marshall.

"Don't touch me". She said darkly.

Marshall studied her with surprise.

"What is up with you, girly"? Marshall asked.

His eyes narrowed, squinting to Fionna as he started to read her thoughts.

"You shouldn't have to read my mind to know why I'm pissed". Fionna said darkly as she looked from Marshall to Ben who stared at her coldly as if she was the antagonist in all this.

Fionna shook her head to her husband, slowly with disappointment. Her eyes started to gloss as she could feel her body on the verge of forming tears much to her dislike. There were no words to describe how betrayed and hurt she was. This was unlike their previous lies and discoveries about one another because a promise had been broken between all three of them. They had established themselves as a unit, never to go behind each other's backs. Despite reasons, their loyalty to each other was on the brink of extinction. Ben had agreed to take Fionna's place, putting their family in an even more severe state, separation. Fionna would have rather them all perish together as an alternative. What infuriated her the most was that she knew nothing of this ordeal with the Nightosphere. Her original motive when entering Marshall's old realm was to beat up some demon that was harassing them for no reason. The result her of solo adventure had resulted in her husband falling into a trap that she couldn't image how to rescue him from. Marshall looked to Ben darkly. The king glared at his lover with disgust and disbelief that the spotlight was now on him.

"Fionna, we will find a way to fix this". Marshall said lowly as he still stared at Ben with disappointment.

Fionna ran a hand through her blonde hair and slowly turned to Marshall.

"Why don't you fix this first…Explain why the hell you would you hide something like this from me….your renouncement as king, the take over of the nightosphere by peppermint maid, this threat on us AND our children…how could you do this to me"! Fionna yelled

Marshall looked away from her, feeling his demon human hybrid heart start to sink with guilt

"In fact….why are either of you hiding things like this from me? Because you think you can handle it yourselves"?! Fionna screamed as she turned to Ben once again who stared at her coldly.

"Have you fucking Dilweeds forgotten who's been protecting Aaa and saving your butts for the past five years of her life"! She yelled, feeling blood rush to her head from screaming.

Ben closed his eyes and groaned, folding his arms.

"Fionna, please, the babies". He reminded, opening his eyes with still held frustration.

Fionna shook her head with disgust.

"You don't care about boys, you made that very clear". Fionna spat harshly

Her words forced Ben's finger's to grip his arm harshly.

"Fionna, don't". He warned darkly.

He pursed his lips together, preventing his own opinion from shooting through the cave of his mouth.

Marshall stepped between his two lovers, separating them both.

"Ok guys this is not a healthy way to settle this shiz". Marshall warned, placing a hand on both of them. Their shoulders tensed up feeling the gentle touch as they gazed at one another.

"How dare you say that I don't love our children"! Ben yelled, ignoring Marshall's request for peace.

"You know I'm starting to think that you don't want this at all, me and Marshall in your life. Because..you can't age and then conveniently agree to be Peppermint Maid's slave". Fionna replied

Ben shook his head at her insulted greatly by her acqusation.

"What you are suggesting to me is vial and vicious. I love you and Marshall".

"If you loved me than you wouldn't keep hiding things from me. I thought this was over! I'm your wife now! I don't work for you anymore so stop treating me like I'm that same kid you pushed around all the time"! Fionna yelled as memories of her days of adventuring clouded her mind where she would go above and beyond for the prince.

"It's hard to NOT treat you like a child when you still act like one"! Ben yelled.

"Alright guys, that's enough"! Marshall yelled, pushing back their shoulders to get them to stop attacking each other.

The site was brutal for him to watch. They were always so happy and now there was little he could do to keep his lovers from fighting. He was tempted to simply grab Fionna and float her away but he could read her thoughts and predict that she would most likely struggle against him in attempt to return to the fight. She didn't even need to turn her head to him to telepathically tell him to stay out of this. Marshall respected her wishes despite the tidal wave that was about to crash over them at any minute.

"You should've just married Aqua, she would've caused you a lot less trouble". Fionna insulted.

"At least Aqua could act like an adult",

"Ben, knock it off". Marshall hissed reading his lovers next thought.

"And most importantly, I know she wouldn't let herself become pregnant with my best friend's seed"!

Fionna stepped back for a moment glaring at Ben with shock and sadness overcoming her. Such a sentenced stung her more than chemicals touching her bare skin. Fionna was taken aback by such a terrible image. Marshall stared at Ben also, curling his lips with disappointment. The king's eyes that stared at Fionna in a ferocious state, began to soften as he watched pain form behind her eyes. Despite how hurt she felt, her eyes narrowed to Ben with fury. She prevented tears from running down her cheeks even though the sinking in her chest grew heavier by the second. She wouldn't let him win by seeing her cry. The king bowed his head, disappointed with himself for saying something so awful.

"Fionna I",

Without another word being said, she had left the scene, heading to exit with a faster walking pace than normal.

"Fionna, please". Ben called out following her.

His hand reached out for her, grasping her wrist. The pupils of her eyes shrunk as the sensation of Ben trying to grab her.

"I'm about five seconds from whacking you into the next multiverse"! Fionna called out, preventing Ben from grabbing her wrist, which she then used to reach for the door handle.

Ben noticed what she was attempted and slammed the palm of his hand against the door, keeping her from leaving him.

"Get out of my way, Ben". Fionna warned shutting her eyes with aggravation.

"Just listen to me, Fi"! Ben begged with pain in his own eyes.

"If I hear one more word from you right now, I swear I'll file for divorce". Fionna spat as a tear began to produce a single glistening droplet in her eye as she reached for the handle on the other door and swung it open to exit.

Ben rested his arm on the door, pressing his forehead into the sleeve of his pink button down as he sighed, disgraceful of himself.

"What is wrong with you"? Marshall asked as he floated towards Ben.

The King stood against the door in silence, feeling a pulsing of pain on the side of his head from all the screaming.

"You just called Fionna, our lover…the heroine of Aaa and the protector of your people…a weakling for something that she had no control over...And ontop of that..you called our son a nuisance".

Ben opened his eyes as he listened to Marshall.

"I did no such thing".

Marshall's patience started to wear thin.

"Think of what you said to her"! He screamed

Ben curled his fingers, digging into the door as he thought. Marshall was right, he was in the wrong. What he said to Fionna was horrible. He put her in position where she couldn't defend herself purposely since she had no recollection of conceiving Luke. Marshall shook his head at Ben, his eyes holding sincere sorrow and frustration.

"If this is how you really feel about our son, the boy you called _my_ seed," He started to say but was forced to stop as his next thought laying on the back of his tongue tasted like poison. "Then you should've just destroyed him". Marshall stated.

Ben turned to face his lover, his face twisted in disturbance and anger.

"Have you lost you're mind?! How can you say something so vial to me as",

"You know what the really fucked up part about this whole thing is"? Marshall cut off, glaring deep into the King's eyes with his demonic red irises full of hate.

"It's not what you said that was the most messed up, what's the most messed up part is that you had me believe for a while now that…we could be a family….something that I haven't had in over a thousand years". Marshall continued, narrowing his eyes with a bit of disappointment.

"And just like that…you want to take it from me….like my pap was". He muttered a touch of devastation coloring his tone.

After watching his father die in his arms, Marshall's human emotions ached to have a family unit once again. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten the happiness that a unit had brought him and how it was cruelly taken away. His heart would be broken if such a tragedy would happen to him again.

Ben stepped a couple feet closer to Marshall as the demon floated backwards, keeping the distance. His eyes were still cold and focused, never leaving Ben's sight.

"I didn't mean what I said I was frustrated…I should have never said that about Luke. Ben pleaded as Marshall rolled his eyes and looked away crossing his arms.

"I should've just left the wedding right after my gig…everything would've fallen into place for you if I did". Marshall scoffed as Ben's eyes grew with sorrow, hearing such a confession.

Marshall turned to look at Ben one last time before floating to the door.

"I never belonged in your perfect little world anyway". Marshall hissed lowly, pulling at the door knob harshly.

Ben watched him leave until the door completely shut in front of him. Bringing his palm to his forehead, he brushed back his hair, feeling his head with disgrace. His heart and stomach sank like an anchor thrown off the side of a boat. He stood all alone in the triples bedroom where the memories of their love and affection for one another seemed to pain the King as he sulked in guilt falling to his knees.

Fionna stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking across the floor of the palace's empty ballroom. Her footsteps filled the air of the eery venue that was barely lit and hadn't been used since KOO's coronation. She walked across the beautifully polished pink and purple mosaic floor, feeling the warm sensation of a single tear fall from her eye and trickle down her cheek. Looking up to meet the high doors to the patio but instead noticed that they were open and welcoming to her. The wind from the night air blew through Fionna's hair as she stepped onto the marble balcony, the same spot where Prince Gumball had lead her during Cake's wedding. She mounted her hands on the marble barrier that protected her from falling four feet into the lush gardens in front of her. Resting her forearms against the cold stone, she observed the banana guards walking through the pathways of the hedges, most likely doing their nightly surveillance. Fionna stared up at the moon, full and brightly lightly the garden. Another tear attempted to race down her cheek before she wiped her eye dry, embarrassed to appear to miserable. Gumball's words stung her like a wasp sting to the heart. Adventuring and saving the day was always her specialty, but since she was pregnant, her heroic feats always seemed to nowadays involve one of the boys saving her. She despised her new role and she despised what Gumball said about her pregnancy being her fault. It was almost like he was mocking her. She was once this great hero but fell victim to the cycle of life that now prevented her from being who she always was. If given the chance to relive the moment Luke was conceived, she would never take up the opportunity. To her she believed that it shouldn't matter how she reacted since good came from the child's conception, their relationship with one another. Fionna allowed another tear to fall from her cheek, resentful of her threat of a divorce from Ben. They had both said things that neither of them meant. Too prideful and still too hurt to accept his apology and deliver her own, Fionna looked up at the stars in the sky. They were numerous, like her acts of heroism. As she stood on the balcony alone, she looked back on all of her adventures and came to the conclusion that she had to find a way to save her family herself to restore her own dignity that she believed was lost at this time.

"I tot I saw ye come through here, miss". Butterscotch Butler admitted as she unfolded a step stool under her arm.

"Mind if I join ye"? She asked as she stepped onto her stool, meet the marble with her folded arms as she smiled to Fionna.

Fionna folded strands of hair over her right ear to give Butterscotch Butler a clear and sincere nod.

"Would ye fancy a cupa of tea with cream and sugar"? She asked sweetly, gently grabbing the handle of the tea pot.

Fionna looked down into the gardens and felt the wind gently blow through her hair without answered.

"No thanks, unless it can tell me how to age Ben". Fionna stated as Butterscotch Butler shrugged and started to pour herself a cup.

"Well its non of me business to be tellin you tis, me lady but apparently his majesty added candy biomass to himself to be twenty five so that he could take title as king so dat lemon drop weenis couldn't. At least that'd be what the kitchen staff tell me". She admitted as she dashed a bit of sugar in her cup, stirring it gently.

Fionna thought for a moment. She had noticed that in the past six months, PG's physical body did appear to look older than his normal 18 year old self that she had known since she was 13. His facial features and even his frame that she thought had been altered from working out had really been the change of bio mass.

"So if he could age himself with candy biomass, is it possible that maybe his life force is just stuck in a way that prevents him from aging normally"? Fionna asked remembering that Prince Gumball had been alive for centuries in the body of an 18 year old.

Butterscotch Butler sipped her tea and placed it on the marble as she stroked her chin in thought.

"Sounds bout right, but if you like I know someone who would answer dat for us if ye fancy a wee adventure". The servant said coyly.

Fionna smiled to Gumball's servant.

"You had me at adventure, dude". Fionna said as the butler looked pleased with her response.

"Wondefil, it's be a while since I've seen me best mate, Life". Butterscotch butler mentioned as she reached into her pocket, searching for something.

Fionna shook her head as she processed who they were going to see.

"Wait we are going to see Life? As in the God, Death's girlfriend"? Fionna asked.

"Unless you're aware of another Life". The butler replied.

She and Cake had never been to the land of the dead before. There was never a need for such a mission. Fionna was uncertain about what she would find there, based on the stories Finn and Jake told her about their first experience with the God, Death. Butterscotch butler placed a small plant vase on the ground and snapped her fingers looking around for something.

"So are we going to meet death"? Fionna asked as she watched the servant pick up a pink watering can.

Stepping over to the plant, Butterscotch Butler tilted the can of water downward, pouring into the soil.

"He might be ter. You'll like him, he's a good guy just as long as you don't cheat him or nothin". Butterscotch said with a smile as a small green stem emerged from the soil and started to grow.

Fionna stood by Butterschotch Butler's side and watched the plant grow. Within seconds it started to sprout short lacy looking stems and brilliant white petals that opened up like a newly bloomed bed of roses. Fionna folded her arms, waiting for the next step. All she saw was a flower and nothing more.

"So what now"? She asked as butterscotch butler dug deeper into her pocket to search for something else.

"Patience, Lassie". She stated as she pulled out a set of keys with a small rose bud charm on the end of it.

She pressed her thumb against the center of the rose charm. The sound of a brief car alarm went off as a sudden flash of light nearly blinded Fionna from the petals of the flower. The human looked away for a moment, watching the radiance of the flower shine a light through the darkness of her closed lids as if she was staring into the sun.

"Ready to go"? Butterscotch Butler asked as Fionna slowly opened her eyes, despite the harshness of the light still blinding her.

She rubbed her eyes with her fingers to notice with awe and amazement a large brilliant portal, spinning at a mesmerizing speed.

Fionna looked over her shoulder, tilting her chin upward to look up at the castle and notice the light in the trio's bedroom was still on. She pursed her lips together and sighed sadly.

"Let's go". She said, already anxious to return home to her two heroes.


	89. Chapter 86: A Matter of Life and Death

Chapter 86: A matter of Life and Death

"Ye, coming through las"? Butterscotch Butler asked into the portal that pierced the air inches from the ground. Fionna stepped through the bright entrance, stepping onto the grass as she viewed what she didn't expect as the land of the dead. The trees were full of fruit and the ground at her feet was colored with flowers. Fionna looked to Gumball's servant in disbelief.

"Uh, did you take us to the right place"? She asked Butterscotch Butler who stood with her hands on her hips, looking for something in the distance. Her eyes squinted as she scanned her surrounding.

"Hey, BB, you came to visit finally"! A cheerful feminine voice called out.

Fionna and Butterscotch Butler turned around to greet the tall and slender woman. Two snake heads curled their backs to showcase a heart, the shape of the goddess, Life's head. The eyes of the snakes noticed Fionna immediately. A wider smile curled the snakes lips as she stared at the human, like she had been expecting her.

"Oh hello. You must be the doppleganger of Finn the Human, right"? She asked.

Fionna nodded letting her lips curl into a slight awkward smile.

The snakes eyes looked a bit downcast after the confirmation.

"I know why you are both here. Please follow me and make sure you stay on this side of the land. My boyfriend doesn't like being disturbed while he's wreaking havoc on his side". Life said as she turned her back to the females and started to walk away.

Fionna looked over her shoulder to the other side of the bridge to see nothing but a large mass of grass with a trees and bushes of skeletal heads. Expanding her gaze, she noticed a red truck with a few flashes of light every few seconds coming from the open windows of the vehicle. As the two of them followed Life, Butterscotch Butler noticed Fionna's curiosity and looked up at her.

"He be doing his work…Better not to ask". Butterscotch Butler replied.

Fionna looked away quickly, continuing to follow Life.

"Here's Gumball's plant".

Fionna walked a little faster to the spot and reached it with surprise. She stared down at it, puzzled by the sight of it. The plant was long stock with pink wads of gum covering the roots and the leaves. It had looked diseased to Fionna as she stared at it with horror.

"What the junk is that"? She asked as she kept eyeing the pink goo on the plant.

Life shook her head and folded her arms.

"As you know…Prince Gumball or King Gumball has been alive for some time. He halted his aging at eighteen for many years but then for some reason added more biomass to himself to age". Life said with a bit of confusion

"Accordin to the palace staff, the king added bio mass to himself to age to be twenty-five so he could secure the throne". Butterscotch Butler explained.

Fionna knelt on one knee and studied the plant at eye level. She squinted at the stems of the weed that seemed to be withering from the harsh contamination.

"So why is this junk here"? Fionna asked as she reached out the tips of her fingers to try and touch one of the leaves.

"When he halted his aging it began to form and has been growing around the plant since then. This is the result of his body remaining in the same state". Life explained.

Fionna pursed her lips together, resting her forearms on her knees.

"So if we find a way to get this crud off the plant….Ben will age"? Fionna asked, looking over her shoulder to Life.

Death's girlfriend looked down at the human and nodded, then returning her gaze to the plant.

"We can't remove it ourselves though, any damage we do to the plant will shorten PG's life drastically and Death has very few friends that he allows to return souls". Life said with the roll of her eyes.

The vibration of Fionna's stomach and the rumble that went hand and hand for her need for food distracted her from thinking of a plan.

"I take it dat you didn' fancy that peanut butter sandwich I left ya with the bug juice". Butterscotch Butler accused, crossing her arms at Fionna's adamancy to properly take care of her pregnant body

Fionna's stain of embarrassment faded as she immediately received an epiphany. Slowly she stood, calculating in her mind how they would save Gumball's plant. Fionna turned to Life, desperately, practically startling the girl with her appearance of urgency and excitement.

"Life, do you have peanut butter here in the realm"? Fionna asked as Life's eyes averted to the side as she stood in throught.

"Uh, I believe so, it's all organic though, no sugar".

Fionna shook her head with a smile, confident in her theory.

"That's perfect, can you bring some here, I have a plan". She said with a smile.

Butterscotch Butler and Life looked down at each other for a moment. Simultaneously they shrugged, unaware of what this plan was where peanut butter was involved. The butler watched her friend leave them to go retrieve the requested material. Fionna continued to stare at the plant sadly. It's petals loosely dangled from its stems.

"This plant looks mostly dead…but Ben was in great health before we left". Fionna reminded, confused as to why the plants appearance didn't alter her husband's physical well being.

Butterscotch Butler sighed, looking down at the grass where flowers surrounded the side of her foot from Life's presence.

"Well you see, Lass. How it works her is dat….you don't get sick as your plant is dying…the plant is a…em warning for the future so if to say",

"Peppermint Maid will kill him". Fionna whispered, her heart enduring a tug of despair as she cut off Butterscotch Butler.

"Or em… he could be de one to", Butterscotch Butler stopped herself off, noticing Fionna bow her head to the ground as she sat on her knees".

Fionna ran a hand through her long blonde hatless hair as she imagined Ben, taking her place…and then taking his life shortly after. Images of him harming himself until he died haunted Fionna as her mind wandered and imagined him killing himself before their deadline was up. She shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye that she refused to let run down her dry cheek. A small hand fell to her shoulder. She quivered for a moment before allowing it. The warmth comforted her as she sat next to the plant.

"He loves ya very much, miss. He would'n do that to you and Marshall. It'd destroy ya both and he would'n want dat". The Butler assured.

Fionna shook the images of Finding Ben dead in their bedroom upon returning.

"We've been through so much together…and the last thing I said to him was that if he said another word to me….I'd divorce him". Fionna whispered as guilt and remorse formed in the pit of her stomach.

Fionna's eyes were drawn to the two rings on her hands. On her left was Marshall's ruby ring that he had given her at her wedding. A smile curled her lips as she remembered how she first grasped it, her grip forcing the retractable demon blood dagger to rest in her hand. On her right hand was her engagement ring that she had worn as a wedding ring. She let out a soft chuckle as she shut her eyes remembering their wedding day when she took Gumball as her waffly wedded husband. Humiliation still stained her cheeks as she remembered her mess up at the alter which Gumball treated with amusement. Fionna stared at the plant once again. If this plan had worked like it had in her mind, the three of them would be able to finally relax and prepare themselves to become a family in seven months time.

"Here's the Peanut Butter, Fionna". Life said as she returned to her spot next to Butterscotch Butler.

Fionna broke herself from her fantasy and turned around, gratefully taking the jar. She returned to face the plant, unscrewing the jar are Life and Butterscotch Butler continued to study her, still bewildered.

"When Cake and I were kids, we used to pull pranks on each other for fun". Fionna removed her wedding ring and placed it on her left hand.

"One time, Cake stuck a piece of gum in my hair while I was sleeping and my head was attached to the pillow the next morning". Fionna stuck two fingers into the peanut butter, impaling its soft surface.

She chuckled a little remembering her reaction when she woke to find her pillow pressed against her cheek.

"So mom found us fighting upstairs after I woke up and after separating each of us from one another, she took us down to the kitchen and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. Then she had me sit down at the kitchen counter and had Cake put peanut butter on my hair". Fionna explained as she gently cascaded her fingers over the stems of the plant, rubbing the leaves between her fingers.

"After a few minutes, the gum was pinched between Cake fingers as she loosened it from my strands with the peanut butter and it came out". Fionna told as she shut her eyes for a moment, remembering the incident as the smell of peanut butter that she caressed the plant with filled her nostrils.

"My Gob…it's working". Life said surprised as she watched small wads of gum start to fall off the plant.

Fionna watched as a couple small wads started to come off, following the breakoff of bigger wads from the stems that hung off the plant loosely. She dipped her fingers into the peanut butter again and gently coated the roots, picking up dirt under her nails and between her fingers as she lightly pinched the wad. The petals that once looked withered started to lift upward to the sky, healing with a slow and graceful speed. Fionna searched the plant, making sure she covered every inch of it before soiling her jeans with her hand covered in peanut butter and dirt.

"I'll be back for you if I don't start seeing some hair thinning on Ben's head". Fionna joked, pointing to the plant as if it was a person.

Butterscotch Butler smiled down at Fionna, impressed by her logic.

"Nicely done, miss". The butler said.

Fionna smiled at the plant that started to shape up and uncurl it's stems to appear heathier. It seemed like the first time in a while that she had done something right without forcing herself into the role of the damnsel in distress. Instead of using her muscle…she had used her logic. She ran her nails over her jeans and pressed her dirty fingers against the material before concealing a yawn. While the plant continued to slowly heal, Fionna sighed with relief. The babies hadn't kept her from being a hero. They did her more good than harm by helping her understand that her strength, skill and audacity could not outweigh her intelligence.

"Fionna…there's something else that…", Life cut herself off as the human girl stood and faced the goddess. Her lips pursed together tightly as if she wasn't sure how to phrase the piece of information.

"Follow me". Life simply said as she walked away from Fionna.

"What's the deal"? Fionna asked looked to Butterscotch Butler.

The servant shrugged to the human girl as the two of them followed the trail of flowers emerging from the ground when Life had stepped foot. She came to a tree and put her hands on her hips, looking down at something. Fionna took up the spot next to her and looked down to see a withering blue flowers, a few of its petals surrounded its roots in the soil. Just above the dirt and at the very start of the stem, Fionna could see two little buds growing on the flower, bowing to the soil as well. Fionna put a gentle hand to her stomach, rubbing her thumb over the small bump that was her twins.

"What's happening to me"? Fionna asked as Life turned to her.

The goddess brought her palms together as if in prayer, touching the tips of her index fingers together. Fionna watched and folded her arms, waiting for an answer of some form.

"You need to take better care of yourself….this stress is hurting the babies and if you don't find a balance….you'll miscarry in a week…both of them". Life said as Fionna shook her head with disbelief and horror.

"No….what should I do"? Fionna asked, bringing the palms of her hands back to her belly, tenderly touching her small first trimester bump.

Life separated her palms, revealing a small jar, filled to the brim with colorful tablets.

"Take these every day and the little princes will be able to continue to develop as long as you keep your stress under control". Life prescribed, looking down at Fionna seriously.

The blonde looked to the goddess, nodding as she reached out her hand for the jar. She wrapped her hand around the cold glass and stared at the pills. Life stared down at Fionna sadly. She brought a clutched fist to her lips straightening her voice. Fionna took the hint and unscrewed the cap, picking up one of the small capsules. She studied it for a moment before closing her eyes and popping it in her mouth. As it slid down her throat, she opened her eyes as she felt herself start to digest it. Life looked over her shoulder at Fionna's plant and smiled.

"See, everything will be alright". The goddess said as Fionna stepped closer to the plant and noticed one of her withering blue petals starting to heal.

One of the tiny buds began to ascend upward to the sky. The sight still felt unsettling to Fionna as she waited for the other little bud to rise as well. After a few seconds had passed, it still hadn't…concerning Fionna greatly.

Life smiled to Fionna, putting a hand on her hip. She noticed the human's sad expression as she studied her life plant. Fionna bit her lip as her mind flooded with blame for poor parenting as she stared at that single flower bud. She quivered at the thought of asking Life if the bud was still dead or if it was merely late to spring upward like the other had.

"Would you like to see your sons"? Life asked.

Fionna looked to the goddess as if she was crazy. Life stared at Butterscotch Butler with a smile along with a wink. Gracefully stretching a hand over the flower, Fionna's stomach sank as she watched what Life was doing. Twirling her fingers in a circular motion, Life conjuring up a bright yellow orb, small in size to float to her hand. It expanded slowly as it rose to meet the Goddess' palm. Fionna watched in silence, folding her arms while she waited. Once the orb reached Life's hand, it's brilliance beamed for only a moment and the sound of Marshall's voice along with the sounds of children laughing and shrieking interrupted the silence.

"Alright, Alex run hurry buddy"! Marshall called out with a laugh as a visual intrigued Fionna.

Before she could even seen specific, a smile formed on her lips. There they were…the family….the unit that Fionna and the boys had dreamed of.

"Come on, bud, you got it"! Fionna heard her voice call out as she watched the scene of such a peaceful day.

Marshall and Ben and her were all there along with their two boys whom seemed to be five years old each at that point. The trio was spread out in a triangle form as a little blonde and pink skinned boy ran within the triangle with a ball in his hand. He laughed as he ran and shrieked as two pink hands lifted him from the grass and swung him in the air. Ben and his son laughed as the little boy dropped the ball.

Marshall clapped a couple times getting everyone's attention.

"Alright come on, kids. You heard mom. A deals a deal that was the last round". Marshall called out.

Fionna watched as she saw her older self, bending down on one knee to the other little prince that she only assumed was Luke. The child sat on his bottom, rubbing his eye from exhaustion.

"Come on, hun, time for bed". Fionna said sweetly as she reached for Luke and lifting him, holding him against her chest.

His light brown hair nuzzled against Fionna's neck as his tiny tan arms held onto her shoulder. Fionna kissed the little boy's head who seemed to already be halfway asleep cuddled up against the crook of her bare neck.

"Nice job getting them tuckered out, guys". Fionna said as she noticed Ben cuddling an exhausted little Alex in his arms.

Marshall tousled the blonde hair of the little prince, gently which seemed to drift him off to sleep. Life watched Fionna's blue eyes light up with awe and joy while enjoying the happy vision. The boys looked so attentive to the twins, so much so that the experience seemed almost too good to be true.

"They're going to be fantastic kids, Fi". Life said as the vision of their family spending time together started to fade out.

A new scene faded into view inside the orb. Fionna wouldn't take her eyes off it for a second. Her sons were even more perfect than she could've imagined.

"They'll have their differences, the twins…but they'll always love each other". Life said as Fionna smiled watching Alex and Luke at what appeared to be age 10.

The two boys, similar in height and frame glared at one another, fighting. Fionna shook her head and rolled her eyes, less than surprised to see that they both took after their fathers. The vision faded once again to reveal a couple more within seconds of each other. Fionna watched as she saw her older self, lift Alex's chin that appeared looking down downcast with a sword in his hand.

"Keep your stance wide, Alex…never stand off guard". Fionna heard herself coach to her son, who's sad purple eyes looked up to her attentively.

Fionna twisted her mouth with guilt.

 _"_ _I will never train Alex if he doesn't want to….I refuse to let him feel as if my role in Aaa is his burden to bare"._ Fionna thought as she watched herself position Alex, skeptical of her future parenting.

The vision faded to reveal Marshall in an older form, messing around with the two boys in a fatherly headlock as the three of them laughed and played with each other.

"Ben and Marshall…are going to be incredible fathers…loving to both boys". Life stated as the last vision popped up.

Fionna watched as the scene began with Alex at what appeared to be age sixteen in the royal gym. He let out a grunt, fighting an enemy as the appearance of sweat darkened the neck and back of his T shirt. Fionna looked closer with concern. Her heart raced for a moment, concerned until she noticed that it was just a hologram, illuminated from the glow of a laptop about ten feet from Alex. In the background, she saw Marshall watching the boy, smirking as if he was remembering something or someone in the prince.

"Hey champ…you got a second"? Marshall called out as the prince plunged his sword deep into his computerized enemy.

It's body glitched from the impalement, vanishing back into the computer as Alex breathed heavily with his hands mounting his knees. Sweat ran down the boy's face as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair locks that covered most of his ears. He uncurled his back and locked his gaze on Marshall, watching his second dad float to him.

"What's up, Pap"? Alex asked.

The sound of his voice was like a young Ben's tone.

Marshall placed a hand on the sweaty teen. His hand covered the light purple colored T shirt shoulder of his half son who still had to look up at his dad despite their equivalent size in height when Marshall stood.

"Look…your mom, dad and I have raised you to make your own decisions and if you don't want to do something….we could never force you".

Alex rolled his eyes, stuffing his sword into his belt hole.

"Yea, because Dad's threat to disown me is for sure supportive". He spat sarcastically, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Marshall huffed a sigh and folded his arms at Alex. Fionna could see the stress lining his forehead that was more noticeable from age. Despite the years on him, Fionna's heart still fluttered as she stared at her lover with his dark facial hair, his body frame larger and his black locks cut shorter.

"Look, Alex…trust me when I tell you that I knew exactly how you feel". Marshall stated sincerely.

For a moment he looked away from the boy a small smirk and chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head reminiscing something in particular.

"I know a guy who at one point didn't want to claim his title".

Alex folded his arms, squinting to Marshall with skepticism.

"Let me guess, you're talking about dad". Alex interrupted with another eye roll.

"No". Marshall said as the prince's eyes reverted back to him.

A smile curled his lips as she stared at his half son with love and support.

"I was talking about me". Marshall said sincerely.

Fionna's mouth curled in a pout of awe as the vision ended with Alex wrapped his arms around Marshall for a hug. The demon man planted his feet on the ground, hugging his son tightly with their eyes closed, warm smiles on their lips.

"Like mother like son, I guess". Fionna muttered, noting similarities between her and one of her twins.

Alex didn't want to be King. At least that's what was happening in the vision. Fionna was less concerned about his attitude towards such a title and more supportive since she herself was struggling to be the hero of Aaa as well as the future queen of Aaa.

"Thank you". Fionna said to Life as she continued to take in the vision of Marshall hugging one of their future children in a warm embrace.

Life said nothing, pursing her lips together as her eyes averted away from Fionna with displeasure.

"I think it's bout time we head back, lass". Butterscotch Butler reminded sheepishly as she stared at her wrist watch.

Fionna huffed a sigh and smiled staring at the vision for another moment before turning her back to the plant to face the servant.

"I almost forgot why I was so mad at Ben and Marshall since I've been here".

Butterscotch butler smirked with delight.

"That was one of the plans, miss". She said, proud of her accomplishment.

Fionna looked down at the servant with sincere gratitude in her eyes.

"Thanks, dude".

Life waved the girls goodbye and watched them leave her. Once they were a fair distance from her, Life folded her arms and watched another vision appear that she had purposely made sure Fionna didn't witness.

Alex at age eighteen stood at the edge of a hill's dropoff, the same spot that at one point Gumball had stood overlooking the battlefield between Aaa and the Nightosphere.

"Alex". A woman's voice called out, grasping the prince's attention.

Looking over his shoulder from the sound of his name, he noticing his mother approaching him.

As he turned to greet her with the front of his body, the evening air gently blew at his dirty blonde hair. Fionna approached her son, both of them wearing protective armor from their shoulders to their feet. Alex stood in silence, waiting for Fionna to come to him. Her lips pursed as she met him face to face, a slight bow of her head spoke to Alex in a negative remorseful way. Fionna straightened her voice, reaching into her pocket to pull out what appeared to be a necklace, it's silver chain sparkled despite the sun setting behind them. Fionna gripped the pendant and within seconds, it transformed in her hand, like it always had. Her blue eyes met Alex's purple irises. Just the sight of his coloring seemed to upset her which burdened Alex greatly.

"Your father gave me this weapon when I was your age….I'm passing it on to you". Fionna said holding out the sword to nearly meet Alex's stomach.

The prince's eyes were filled with pain as she slowly shook his head, wishing to reject the gift.

"I can't take your sword, mom…it's a part of you".

Fionna bit her lip nodding.

"Exactly buddy, so take it…and I'll always be with you". Fionna said with harshness in her tone as she prevented herself from crying.

"Mom". Alex whispered as he took the sword, grasping it in his hand.

He stared down at the blue dragon scaled created that once was his mothers famous sword. All of her adventures and all of her feats seemed to live inside the piece of weaponry.

"Alex".

The prince looked to his mom. His heart nearly broke as he watched a single tear start to trail down his mother's cheek.

"Don't do this….Don't be a hero". She pleaded.

Alex grasped the handle of the sword, stricking it's end into the ground as he grabbed his mom and pulled her into his arms. Fionna's tears increased as she wrapped her arms around her child, pressing her face into his armor covered chest where she longed to feel his body warmth.

"I'm the son of the greatest hero in Aaa". Alex reminded as he held his mom, lightly rocking her in his arms, resting his chin ontop of her golden hair.

Fionna sniffed, embaressed to be embracing her son with hot tears continuously running down the skin of her face. Only a short while ago it had been that Alex as a little boy was comforted the same way as she was. Fionna felt the separation between her and her son. Alex looked deeply into his mom's eyes, a small smile of assurance curling his lips. He had looked so much like Gumball and had acted like him on many occasions. Yet, in this moment, Fionna saw herself, which made her proud and horrified her at the same time.

"I won't let you down, mom….I love you". Alex said as the words seemed to forced Fionna's body to create more tears.

Alex pulled his mother into him tighter, taking in her sweet familiar scent.

Life watched the scene, feeling a tear of her own fall from one of her cheeks and drop to the grass. At the spot where the tear fell a small batch of roses formed. Death came to his girlfriend's side, noticing that she was crying while watching a vision.

Life met her boyfriend's eyes who looked to her uneasy.

"Fionna doesn't need any more stress in her life right now. This part of her life shouldn't be a concern". Life stated as she turned back to watch the vision.

"Commander….the time has come". A male's voice called out as Alex slowly broke from his mom.

"Oh, forgive us, your grace". The soldier pleaded as he and the other men knelt on one knee as Alex let go of his mom to reveal Fionna.

Alex gave his attention to his mother once again, grasping her small hand. His thumb rubbed over her skin gently comforting her. Giving her one last kiss on her forehead and one hug, Alex plucked his mother's sword from the ground and turned to his comrades as they saluted him. Fionna watched Alex lead the men around the hill, following him in lines of two. As she stood alone ontop of the hill, one last tear fell from her cheek as the wind gently played with her hair like her sons had at a young age.

"I think it's kinda messed up to show Fionna such a happy future yet keep this from her, babe….It's cruel and that's coming from me…and I'm the one that rips souls from people's bodies". Death said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Fionna needs to be in a calm clear state or else she will miscarry Alex and Luke…showing her this would be unfair".

"Babe, nothing you see here is guaranteed, all these visions are just possible outcomes".

Life stared at Death coldly.

"So it's better that I showed her happy visions so that she will take better care of herself and hence, the twins will live".

Death sighed removing his hat, scratching his sculp.

"Whatever…no one ever said Life was predictable".

"And no one ever will". Life whispered as she continued to watch the vision of Fionna, seeing her son off to lead a group of men behind him.


	90. Chapter 87: Sealed

Chapter 87: Sealed

"Thanks again for this, mom. I owe you one". Marshall said into his phone pressed against his ear.

"The least you can do for us is that you actually come to our wedding". Hannah said into the phone as Marshall held the phone between his ear and shoulder and placed the letter into a red envelope.

"Deal". Marshall said as he stared down at the secured letter, distracted by what it held.

"Oh and Marshall, make sure it gets sealed with the Abadeer crest on the back, otherwise it will just go to spam". Hannah reminded as Marshall looked ahead to notice the library door was only a few feet from him.

"Will do, thanks". Marshall said as he placed a hand on the knob of the library door.

"Alright, I despise you honey. Give my grandbaby a kiss for me.

Marshall huffed a sigh. It had been twelve hours since their fight. No one had seen Fionna or given a tip to where she could be besides a banna guard recalling that she traveled somewhere with Butterscotch Butler.

"Will do, mom. I despise you too". Marshall muttered into the phone before putting the hand held skull shaped equipment into his back pocket.

He stared down at the letter, taking his hand from the door and running it through his hair that was barely kept from lack of sleep the night before. Marshall hadn't seen PG either that night. All three of them separated to different parts of the castle to get some distance from each other. The feeling was uncomfortable. For weeks they had shared the same bed and saw each other every few hours at the least. Marshall couldn't bare to sleep in the trio's bed alone and neither could PG who refused to sleep at all. Throughout the night, Marshall overheard the servants saying that the King was in his lab all night and locked himself in from being disturbed. If PG could just figure out a way to fix his aging, then Marshall could send the letter he had in his hand immediately. Last week he had began to move some of his things into the castle and distinctly remembered leaving an Abadeer metal crest and wax to seal it in the library. As Marshall placed his hand on the hollow door, he couldn't help but wonder if moving his things in was a mistake, just like Luke was in the eyes of Gumball. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, still confused and disappointed with the fight from the night before. Opening the library door, he then entered the dark room, poorly lit by the curtains that concealed the light from the risen morning sun. With his eyes drooping with sleep and a long yawn escaping his mouth, Marshall made his way over to the windows. Rubbing his eye, he pulled back the curtain to reveal the sunlight that nearly blinded him. After a few seconds, Marshall noticed something in particular. Wedged between the doors of the two windows was a blue paste.

"What the", Marshall started to say as his hand grasped the handle of the door that would have lead to an open balcony of fresh air.

The window was stuck. Marshall pursed his lip and pushed it forward, clutching the handle tight enough to force blood to his fingertips. A bead of sweat trailed from back of his head as he noticed the other large windows in the library were also hidden by a curtain. Quickly he rushed to each of them, pulling back the fabric and seeing that same blue paste, sealing the windows shut. The sound of the library door opened, stunning Marshall. He turned around notice another person in the room with him.

"Cinnamon Bun I have much to do right now. What is the meaning of this"? PG demanded, glaring down at the pastry as the two entered the room.

Immediately Ben noticed Marshall near the window. His hand let go of the knob from surprise. Marshall said nothing and stood still with his hands in his pockets. His eyes looked to PG's cruelly, initiating the same reaction from the prince.

"Work it out already". Cinnamon Bun stated, slamming the door behind her violently.

PG gasped and immediately shook at the knob, realizing that it was locked.

"Seriously"? Gumball muttered with a crack in his hoarse voice as he pulled and twisted at the knob.

Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Get us out of here now, I command you as your King"! Ben called out, pounding on the door.

The sound of a drill, followed by an incision made in the door, forced PG to jump back as watch the wood become impaled with the machinery. Five holes were made before another word was said.

"Erhm King Gumball, the citizens of the Kingdom need you less distracted and so erhm until you work this out with Fionna and Marshall we've locked you in here but we gave you air holes so..that's good". A banana guard responded as Pg continued to pound on the door.

"This is an outrage, let us out now"! He called.

A moment later and there were no more responses. The king groaned, resting his head against his hand. For a solid ten seconds, there was silence in the room. Midway between the awkward moments, PG looked up from his hand. Both men looked at one another, darting glances away at times.

"So…sup"? Marshall asked.

PG looked up from the ground.

"Sup?...really? That's all you have to say"? He muttered coldly, folding his arms.

Marshall bit his lip, aggravated already by this forced encounter.

"Oh ok let me rephrase that". He stated as he stroked his chin and dramatically thought to himself for a moment.

"Ok, I'm sorry for impregnating Fionna with my son and ruining your perfect world. Happy"?

PG looked away, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't call him your son".

Marshall shook his head disappointed at the pink monarch. Disgust raged inside of his bones.

"Fine, my seed". Marshall called out, his voice echoing the room.

PG looked to Marshall viciously, his eyes bulging with anger.

"No! He's not your son….he's not your seed…he's OUR SON"! Ben screamed

Marshall stared at PG blankly, surprised yet emotionally distraught.

PG came forward, frustration lining his forehead and apparent distress in his purple eyes. Marshall stayed put, allowing himself to become crowded.

"Luke is my son too…he's my boy just as much as Alex is. And I'll be damned to the Nightosphere before you remove my rights from him"! PG called out.

Marshall scoffed at PG looking away from him with disbelief.

"If he was your son you wouldn't have dared said what you did to Fionna, you sick fuck"! Marshall called out.

PG bowed his head grasping his arm as he shook his head to the floor.

"I had to say something cruel to her". He muttered.

Marshall glared up at the portrait of PG above the massive fire place. His arrogance in the painting seemed to be accurately portrayed.

"It was the only way to make her leave". PG whispered.

Marshall stared at the painting for another moment and then slowly turned his head to Ben with confusion.

"What"? He asked, in shock.

Ben huffed a sigh and reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be two thin pieces of paper.

"Here". PG said, handing the tickets out to Marshall.

The demon came forward, reaching out his hand to receive the pieces of papers.

On the light blue tickets was a picture of a boat and above the illustration were the words. Founders Island. Marshall looked to PG confused and angry.

"What is this? What are you doing"? Marshall interrogated, growing more impatient and hurt by the second.

PG met his eyes with sincere depression.

"You need to leave Aaa with her and our children. They aren't safe here".

Marshall shook his head, throwing the tickets in his hand into PG's chest, against his heart.

"No…we aren't going anywhere, we",

"Listen to me"! PG screamed, grasping Marshall's arms.

His body shook with hate and fear. Gumball pursed his lips together before he spoke. They trembled a bit as if the words he was about to speak tasted of poison on his tongue.

"Peppermint maid is in love with me…She set up a trap for Fionna for me….I agreed to take Fionna's place". PG explained.

Marshall shut his eyes and bowed his head, allowing PG's grip to grow tighter on him.

"You need to leave and never return today. I'd rather Fionna hate me forever than have her try and save me one last time". PG explained, releasing his grip on Marshall.

Marshall's raven hair fall in front of his face, concealing the lids of his eyes. Harhsly, he ripped himself from PG's grasp, turning his back to the monarch.

"How could you do this….when we are so close to being free"! Marshall grieved, shutting his eyes tightly as he saw their freedom whisked away from him like iron doors shut in front of him.

"I had to". Ben stated as Marshall looked over his shoulder to meet the King's eyes will objection.

"We both came to an agreement in Ooo that if there is any possible way for one of us to save her in a time of crisis, we have to do it no matter what". Ben continued.

Marshall looked away, still disgusted by such an idea. He couldn't imagine leaving PG. After everything the three of them had been through, the thought of them being separated forever destroyed him. It concerned him and made him uneasy, just as the thought of Fionna dying would. Ben stepped forward, resting his hand on Marshall's shoulder. His thumb rubbed over the soft material of Marshall's red and black flannel, soothing him as he was silent in thought.

"Mar, I'm not giving up…I would never…Just leave here now and I'll keep working on my aging and then once I find a way to age, I'll give you guys the ok to come back home".

Marshall looked to Ben, meeting the King's soft and serious gaze. His eyes were cold to him as if he himself was still upset by the agreement with peppermint maid. Upsetting him the most was the realization that had he been in Ben's place….he would've done the same thing. There was no third road that the candy monarch could have gone down.

"And what if you can't age"? Marshall asked.

"Then you must be strong for her and you must stay out of Aaa and Ooo, please". Ben begged, his pupils expanded to illustrate his concern.

Marshall folded his arms and glared at Ben displeased by his request. He stared at him as if the very suggestion was insulting to him.

"And what if we can't stay away".

Ben blinked slowly and softly and stared into Marshall eyes. He didn't need to say another word. Marshall had no need for him to say another word, PG's thoughts were filled with wild and brutal outcomes that would fall upon their family if they ever returned. His heart stung with grief as he swallowed and looked at the clutched tickets in his hand.

"She has to leave". The sound of the door opening fell deaf upon the ears of the two boys as they continued to discuss the situation.

"If she stays here any longer I will",

"Ben"? Fionna called out as she entered the room, her eyes wide with pain and confusion as she shut the door behind her, holding a gold key in hand given to her by the palace staff.

Ben watched her come closer to them, his sorrowful expression and his mouth twisted with guilt warned Fionna that she was about to endure a challenging proposal. Her piercing blue eyes immediately noticed two tickets in Marshall's hand. As she glanced up at her two lovers and came closer to them, her expression of distress began to morph into betrayal and pain.

"You want me to leave"? Fionna whispered, the very sentence dried out her mouth like sand paper.

PG stepped forward reaching out to her.

"Fionna, love please, listen", He offered her hand out to her.

Fire seemed to grow in her eyes as she forced her palm into his chest pushing him away, harshly. PG placed his hand over his heart, the spot Fionna had abused.

"So it's over? Just like that"! She yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

PG stepped forward harmlessly, reaching out for her again.

"Fionna, this is the only way to keep you safe".

"So you're divorcing me"? Fionna asked, a small glistening tear ran down her face.

PG's face twisted with bewilderment.

"What? No! Fionna that's not what's happening here". PG assured, stepping closer to his wife.

Fionna wiped away her tears, ashamed that her pregnancy was forcing so many of them nowadays. Marshall's arms wrapped around Fionna's waist, his hands gently rubbing over her small first trimester bump to calm her as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"No bunny, it's not that". Marshall hushed, rocking her tight in his arms while his hair brushed against Fionna's cheek.

PG met her sad eyes. With his hands he reached out to her face, cupping her blushed damp cheeks.

"Oh Fi. I'd give my life for you". PG hushed, pressing his head into her forehead as Fionna shut her eyes and exhaled deeply to hault her tears.

"There's nothing we wouldn't do for you, blue". Marshall whispered in Fionna ear, sends her heart fluttering and her stomach sinking at the same time.

PG softly and slowly brushed his hair into Fionna's forehead, taking in her scent while giving her affection.

"In return, you must do something for us". PG explained, caressing Fionna's soft creamy skin.

His thumb wiped away one last silent tear from her face before he and Marshall started to release her.

Marshall handed PG the tickets, looking away from them in fear that he would also start to break down. Gently PG took her small hand, turning her palm upward to the ceiling as his thumb caressed her skin. Fionna stared into PG's purple irises, listening intently.

"I need you and Marshall to leave Aaa until I can fix my aging",

Fionna opened her mouth to object.

"But", she tried to stammer but was silenced by the quick motion of PG's finger on her pink lips.

"No buts. This will only be short term, ok"? PG asked as his eyes grazed over Fionna's body from her chest to her stomach.

He folded her fingers over the tickets and with his other hand, he gently touched Fionna's belly over her shirt.

"I didn't mean what I said the other night…I am so….so sorry". PG said as his eyes shifted from Fionna's stomach to her eyes.

His eyes looked glossy as if he was close to tears.

"I love our boys and for the next seven months until they are born, I want to make sure nothing can harm you or them". PG explained.

Fionna caressed PG's hand over her belly. She forgave him and even in her emotional state, she understood why Ben said what he did to her. He was known for trying to protect him, even if his plans were more on the extreme side. Fionna shook her head, new tears were beginning to form. She thought of the agony she would feel leaving Ben. Fear of never seeing him again clouded her mind.

"I can't leave. We're a family and we need to stick this out together even if",

"Fionna". Ben interrupted, brining his thumb to Fionna's cheek.

His touch forced her to break apart, falling into his arms with an embrace as she wiped her tears on his shoulder. Ben hushed her, looking up from the ground to stare at Marshall for support. The demon folded his arms and pressed his lips together, holding back his emotions to the best of his ability. Ben held Fionna tightly while he stared at Marshall, enticing him to join their depressing embrace for comfort of himself. The demon joined, rubbing Fionna's back as she cried into Ben's shirt. Ben's arm journeyed around Marshall, comforting him as the three of them held each other close in one anothers arms. Marshall sniffled a bit, hiding a single tear and letting out a single cough as if he only had an allergy. Fionna pressed her face into Ben's chest, taking in his scent and the feeling of his muscles in his back and upper arms. She couldn't imagine having more than one night away from him. Already she could feel a sense of abandonment with just her and Marshall cocooned in each others arms. The empty space in their bed would be like a missing puzzle piece or the loss of a limb.

"It's going to be alright, Fi. You and I will be home again soon". Marshall assured as he pecked the human girl's hair and ran his nails over her back.

Fionna only blinked, cuddling into the crook of PG's neck. Her eyes, nearly dry from tears then notice something strange about Ben's thick pink hair. Something seemed out of place besides it's disordly look. Fionna broke from the boys, grabbing Ben by his chin and turning him to the side to look at Marshall.

"Fionna, what are you",

Ben tried to ask as his eyes tried to look at her through his perifial vision. His eyes shut tight for a moment, feeling a pluck from his head.

"Ow, what the hell, Fionna"! Ben called out, bringing a hand to the side of his head.

"Yo". Marshall said, his eyes filled with shock as his mouth hung open a bit.

Ben continued to rub the side of his head and turned his gaze to Fionna, pinching something between two fingers. Slowly his hand dropped from his head as he stood in silence, mouth open.

"That's a…gray hair". Gumball whispered, too surprised to blink.

His lips curled into a smile following a light chuckle which then prompted Fionna's lips to curl as well into a joyous expression.

"You're aging"! Fionna screamed with excitement, her arms raising in the air and then practically pouncing on Marshall and Gumball with the hair still tightly kept between her fingers.

The boys hugged her tightly in their arms. With their tight embrace secured around the three of them, Marshall lifted the trio two feet from the ground as they rejoiced and laughed. A couple tears of joy ran down their cheeks as they celebrated together. They didn't have to separate from each other. At long last, they were free.

 **In the Nightosphere of Aaa**

Peppermint Maid paced slowly in her dark throne room alone with only one of her guards who had delivered to her an urgent message.

Dear Pep

How are you? Actually you know what? I could care less how you are since you've taken over my business, have attempted to destroy my dynasty and have turned my clients against me. If the circumstances never applied to me I'd applaud you and take you out for drinks, but since it does apply to me, I think that it's best for you to know that you've destroyed any tie that you might have with me. As you might of heard, I am engaged to Hudson Abadeer of the Nightosphere in Ooo. With the authority he has granted me, I an issuing you a warning. If you dare to break the contract that protected the peace and unity of the demons and inhabitants of Aaa, I warn you now that the Nightosphere of Ooo will become prohibited and anyone who trespasses from Aaa will be holy watered. Good luck explaining to your new subjects why the they can't journey to another realm when there's a bad soul harvest. You messed with the wrong professional. Keep away from my son and his family, you have been warned.

Scolding Regards

Hannah Abadeer

Pep hissed with fury, her pupils glowing lime green as she clutched the letter in her fist. The crumbled piece of paper fell to marble ground along with the small plastic bag containing Gumball's proof of aging. Snapping her fingers she turned to the guard standing a few feet from her.

"Put on channel 666". Pep ordered as her heels echoed in the throneroom while she walked to her throne.

While the guard nervously flipped through the channels, his striped monarch took a seat, crossing her long skinny legs and admiring her red nails. From the ceiling ascended a large television, thin and gracefully engineered to descend to be viewed from a comfortable distance away.

"Here we are, my lord". The guard replied obediently with a fearful droplet of sweat running down the side of his face.

"Good now get lost". Pep ordered.

Immediately the guard dispersed, Pep rolled her eyes, waiting for him to completely leave her to herself while the vision of the trio appeared on the wide screen television. Her camera's had been in the form of spiders planted around the castle, in corners of rooms and on celings. They were small and mechanical and the easiest to engineer for spyware. It was only a matter of time before the trio would figure out where the cameras were and get rid of them. They were well aware that they were being spied on. Peppermint Maid twirled a lock of her red and white hair with her fingers and watched bitterly as the trio fell sound asleep on the library recliner together. The fire was roaring, sending them off to a peaceful slumber. None of them had slept the past two nights. Pep was disgusted by such a tranquil and loving site. Ben rested against the arm of the chair with Fionna cuddled up against his chest, the side of her face resting against his heart. Marshall laid cuddled up to Fionna's belly, his hand resting over the small baby bump while Fionna's hand cupped the back of his soft raven hair. Pep sneered at vision, lifting a crystal glass of red liquid with her palm, keeping her eyes on the vision. Her cruel glare noticed Marshall's peaceful state. His cheek rested against Fionna's breast with his hand over her stomach as if he was cuddling the twin boys.

"This isn't the end…The Abadeers are notorious for being power hungry posers". Pep stated as she sipped her wine.


	91. Chapter 88: Countdown

Chapter 88: Count down

 **Authors Note: Hello all. This chapter is split into sections. The weeks represent how pregnant Fionna is. Week 10 has a Marshall and Fionna lemon if its not your thing skip down to the bolded Week 15**

 **Week 10**

In her vision she could see them so clearly. Their color, a brilliant lime green and their shape, perfectly circular and rounded. Their smooth outer layer looked soft and delicate. She could almost taste them. Her stomach produced gurgles in her sleep as she thought of the rare eggs that could only be found on the outskirts of Aaa. Their inconvenience made her nearly whimper with sadness as if she had not eaten for days. Her blue eyes opened as she laid in the trio's bed on her back. She needed to have them along with some Rainicorn milk and blackberry mustard. Fionna turned her head to the left to see PG sleeping soundly on his side, his back facing her. She couldn't bear to wake him up, he had only a few hours more to sleep before he had to leave the kingdom for a weeklong trip to the neighboring kingdoms for a convention. As much as Fionna would miss him, she couldn't bring herself to wake him up. The young king had been up before sunrise most days, taking care of damage control from the Nightosphere war that still effected his citizens. Turning her head to the right she saw Marshall sleeping soundly on his side facing her. The side of his handsome face pressed against the pillow as his breathing caused his body to move up and down while he laid on the mattress in his deep slumber. Fionna moved closer to the demon. Reaching out to him carefully she caressed his cheek, allowing his long soft dark locks to interlock with her fingers.

"Marshall". She whispered as her hand gently glided over the demon's shoulders to his naked upper back.

He moaned a little in his sleep.

"Marshall, wake up". Fionna whispered in his ear as she brushed her nose against his lobe, teasing the dark locks around the area to wake him.

Once again he let out another exhausted moan followed by a single snore. Fionna groaned to herself and plopped herself on one arm. Leaning her head down she began kissing the warm gray cheek of her lover, leaving little pecks on his skin. Her lips journeyed over to the side of his neck, kissing him more. In his sleep, he shrugged his shoulders to touch his ears to prevent Fionna from teasing his sensitive spot. Finally, to Fionna's delight, his red eyes started to slowly open.

"Fionna". He said weakly.

The human girl opened her mouth to answer but then suddenly felt her body pulled down onto the bed. Marshall wrapped his arm around her, forcing her on her back once again.

"Marshall". She whispered as she felt her lovers arm scoop her closer into him to cuddle her.

Her hips aligned with his as she felt her butt pulled into his waist with her arm wrapped around her like she was his old teddy bear hamba. Fionna struggled a little which didn't seem to faze Marshall as he brushed his locks against her neck along with his hot breath on her skin, making her pelvis clench with desire and shivers run down her spine.

"Go to sleep, Fi. I've got you". Marshall whispered lowly as he cuddled Fionna closer, protecting her from any nightmare that she believed she endured and woke him because of.

Fionna groaned as she laid in the comfortable position with Marshall's chest raising into and out of her back as he snuggled her. Her mouth that watered and her stomach that grumbled fought her desire and need to remain secure in Marshall's arms. Fionna blinked in the darkness as the soft sound of Marshall's breathing filled her ear. After a few moments of enjoying Marshall's warm embrace, Fionna started to struggle once again, despite her exhausted frustration. Her butt, pressed against Marshall's crotch began to force another moan from the demon's mouth. He was still awake. Scooting backward, Marshall released Fionna and plopped onto his back with the covers lining the middle of his abs. Carefully Fionna traveled under the cover. Marshall groaned feeling his boxer shorts tampered with. Carefully Fionna pulled out Marshall's half erection. Her flesh against his caused Marshall to exhale through his mouth, twisting his head from side to side as Fionna caressed him with her hand, teasing his tip with her lips and fingers.

"Fionnahhh". Marshall whispered as he felt a warm and wet entrance surround his sensitive parts.

Fionna felt his nine inches grow hard as she licked him torturously. His eyes weakly opened as he watched Fionna's head bob up and down slowly under the covers. Marshall dropped his head back onto the pillow, arching his hips as he enjoyed the early morning attention he was getting.

"Just like that, Fi". Marshall called out weakly as he felt Fionna's mouth take most of him as her tongue ran up the underside of his shaft.

Her lips glided over him, reaching his tip. He whimpered a bit as she ran her tongue around it, locking her lips around it tightly for a moment. Gently, she brought her hand around his long shaft, beginning to stroke it as she released her mouth from him.

"Marshall, I need something". Fionna moaned.

The request forced the demon's heart to beat faster as he lifted the covers to look at Fionna lusty with his bright red eyes. Fionna yelped feeling Marshall's hands grip her waist and bring him onto his chest. His fingers wrapped around the thin strings of her panties. With his fist halfway clenched, he tore them from her, letting the soft summer breeze from the open window touch her flesh. Marshall wrapped his arms from under her thighs, placing her warm entrance onto his mouth. Fionna rolled her head back.

"Marshall nahhh". She called out as she felt his tongue glide over her warm female parts, lapping her clit like a dehydrated animal in the presence of a pool of water.

Marshall's hands held up Fionna and stroked her backside as he devoured her, making her moist lips nearly drown him. Fionna felt herself build and tried to struggle off of Marshall. The challenge intrigued him, forcing him to cock his head to one side and taste her from a different angle that made her lips purse to prevent a scream of pleasure.

Fionna called out into her hand covering her mouth as Marshall gripped her, forcing her wet folds to fall helplessly on Marshall's lips.

Fionna rolled her head back, allowing herself to be taken. Marshall's tongue met her mound, circling the entrance that made Fionna shake and wither ontop of him.

"Good little girl". He whispered darkly as he licked her lightly, teasing her as Fionna's pelvis pushed forward, her spot becoming more sensitive with every touch that seemed to build as Marshall's attack began to feel more light and feathery.

One last lick and Fionna covered her mouth as her juices glazed over her insides and were caught by Marshall as he kept licking her as she orgasmed. His eyes looked up to her hungry with desire as he kissed her mound and licked it once more to see her shudder. He smirked watching her body shake which told him that he did his job. Fionna legs shook as her post orgasm light headedness took over and made her body feel numb and relaxed. She yelped once again feeling her soaked anatomy under Marshall's thick shaft. Fionna swirled on it a bit to Marshall's delight as he gripped her shirt with one hand and ripped it off, forcing the breeze to touch Fionna's erect nipples. She shivered and tried to bring her hands to them. Immediately before they touched her flesh, Marshall grabbed both her wrists as he grinded into her sex slowly.

"Don't even think about it". He said lowly as he grinded more into her, watching her breasts bounce as he forced her hands of her hips, held tightly in place by his own hands.

"Did you need me inside you, baby? Are the hormones turning you into a little slut"? Marshall asked seductively, his mouth nearly watering at the thought as he felt Fionna's wetness bathe his flesh.

Fionna moaned feeling Marshall's hand cover and caress one of her breast, forcing goosebumps on her skin. His eyes grew more intrigued and lusty as he watched Fionna ontop of him, aching to feel her walls around his shaft. Fionna opened her eyes feeling Marshall's shaft lifted a bit with his hand. Fionna sat back on him, forcing another moan from Marshall. Her hands gripped his thighs behind him as she started to grind herself on him. His hands lightly caressed her hips as he felt them move slowly in circles.

"Oh Fi". He whispered as he watched her as the moonlight colored her upper body and made her blonde messy hair glow and nearly sparkle.

"Marshall I need something". Fionna breathed as she loomed over his body, snatching his wrists and forcing them to the sides of his head.

Marshall gulped, feeling the pressure in his lower anatomy grow with impatience as if he might cum in that current position. Fionna's sex continued to grind on him, her hands pinning him down like a prisoner and her eyes looking at him hungry and desperate.

"Let me give it to you". Marshall whispered, pulsing his hips upward into Fionna.

A small smirk curled Fionna's lips as she brought her mouth to Marshall's bite marks that scared his skin despite his transition. He rolled his eyes back, moaning as Fionna sucked on the spot with her breasts pressed against him body.

"Tell me what you want, Fi". Marshall whispered in her ear, running his tongue over the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Fionna kept licking his skin slowly, nibbling his occasionally that seemed to dry Marshall mad with whimpers and moans.

"I want two lime bird eggs, a glass of rainicorn milk mixed with blackberry mustard".

Marshall's eyes burst open as he waited for Fionna to sit up on his waist so he could stare at her with bewilderment.

"Huh"? Marshall asked with a rasp in his voice as Fionna lifted her body up to stare down at him.

"Oh no Fi…can't it wait until the morning"? Marshall whimpered, his shaft still sticking up tall and awaiting.

Fionna's mouth twisted to a small frown, her eyes went glossy with sadness.

"Please Marshall". Fionna pouted as he hand journeyed to the small first trimester bump that stuck out only an inch or two from her Abdomen.

Marshall groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Really, Fionna"? He whined.

"Please, Marshall it's for the babies". Fionna reminded as she bowed her head and gently rubbed her belly.

Marshall looked up to Fionna, desperate to gain sympathy. He got none as she stared at him with desperate starving eyes. Marshall brought his hands to his face, leaning his head back into his pillow as he groaned. Marshall eyes opened as he felt Fionna's lips kiss him from his neck to his waist once again. Her hands spread his thighs as she began to lick his underside once again and tease his tip.

"The sooner you go, the sooner I'll give you anything you want". Fionna mentioned, her eyes stared at him with desperation.

Marshall trilled his lips and reached out his hand to gently caress Fionna's hair.

"Are you POSITIVE that's what you really REALLY want"? Marshall muttered, trying to detect any small hint of uncertainty as his eyes glowed brighter.

Fionna ran her tongue over his aching flesh taking in his tip once again as she watched him. Marshall took a deep breath and pursed his lips together. Her manipulation was a fate worse than holy water doused on him.

"Fuck"! He called out in a whisper as he began to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes.

Fionna happily planted kisses on his cheek and shoulder.

"You're a pain in the ass". Marshall muttered as he forced a slap to Fionna's backside to make her yelp.

Happily, Fionna snuggled under the covers on Marshall's side and watched him grab his dark jeans from the side of the bed along with his wrinkled red flannel. He stared at her shaking his head as she smirked adorably, snuggling closely into his side of the bed.

"When I get back here, I am going to bend you over this bed and pound you into the floor". Marshall muttered.

Fionna pursed her lips together, intrigued by such a threat as her loins started to grow achy once again. Marshall bit his lip, growing bothered by her narrowed lusty eyes that seemed to look as though they themselves were undressing him once again. Marshall groaned once again as he tied his converse and started to float to the window. As she watched her King float out into the night, Fionna slowly closed her eyes as the summer breeze of early July brushed against her ear, kissing her goodnight.

Fionna moaned feeling a wet presence around one of her nipples. Her eyes weakly opened, heavy with exhaustion as she found a black raven-haired head against her chin. She tried to move her hands but found them pinned to the side of her head, tightly with his naked body, stripped down to his boxers between his legs.

"Wake up, bunny". Marshall whispered as he brought his tongue from her chest and looked up to her lusty.

"Marshall"? Fionna asked as the demon looked to her seductively.

"I got what you wanted. Do you want to eat first or should I"? Marshall asked with an evil smirk as his head started to lower down to her naked waist.

"Marshall, wait". Fionna said as Marshall paused with his arms wrapping around her thighs and spreading her sex wide for his mouth.

The demon smirked and gently flicked at her clit, teasing it lightly with his touch.

"What's up bunny? You want to get right to it"? Marshall asked with eagerness in his eyes, his slender finger reaching inside her nearly dry entrance that made Fionna shake a little as he teased her, itching her spots.

Her heavy eye lids blocked her irises from the air as she moaned and allowed her head to plop back on the pillow.

"I'm tired". Fionna whined, looking to Marshall desperately.

Marshall's face twisted with disappointment as he rested his head against Fionna's thigh. He remained there for a second, huffing a sigh and then seconds later, laying a kiss on her flesh.

"Fine, at least go eat". Marshall said as he rubbed his eyes.

Fionna pursed her lips together with guilt, caught immediately by the corner of the demon's eye.

"You better be fucking kidding". Marshall muttered as Fionna licked her lips and bit her lower lip.

"The smell of the eggs is making me want to throw up". Fionna said as she took in the scent of the scrambled eggs that had made her mouth water only two hours before.

Marshall groaned loudly and rested his head on the spot where the babies were growing.

"Why do you do this to me"? Marshall asked her belly as Fionna ran her hand through the demon's thick raven hair as he whimpered a bit with sexual frustration, impatience and exhaustion

 **Week 15**

PG sat in council room, at the head of the long wooden table that would seat twenty members in less than an hour. He brought a hot sting of caffeine to his lips as he signed and dated the document he was working on. As he finished marking the numbers on the date and read them to himself.

It was August 12th

Summer was nearly over. He sat back and shut his eyes for a moment. It had been a Pandora's box of a season with war, betrayal, possession, blackmail and near death experiences. As PG huffed a sigh, he then remembered that at this time, there was finally peace. He was King, the trio was thriving together and Fionna finally had a due date. Time was approaching quickly as his wife's second trimester began in only a few weeks. The melodic beeping sound of an electronic device, forced PG to open one eye slightly, darting it off to the side of his body where the sound came from. He reached into his pants for the device and clutched the circular compass shaped object with his palm. Carefully, he lifted the top of the object and placed it on the table in front of him. His eyes darted away from a pale green light that lengthened nearly over his head, expanding horizontally to produce a holographic screen. PG turned his gaze back to the screen to see a familiar pink monarch facing him.

"This isn't a bad time is it"? Princess Bubblegum asked as she peered at the room that Gumball sat in, recognizing it as the council meeting room.

Ben shook his head and folded his arms. His eyes narrowed at her with aggrivation

"As you can see, you've disrupted a very important meeting and now I'm going to be dethroned". He joked sarcastically as Princess Bubblegum shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Glob that would pose as a problem. Then I'd have to ask someone else to marry me Marcy and Finn".

Gumball sat up straight in his chair and looked curiously as PB's glowing green presence through the screen.

"You want me to marry you guys"? PG asked, a bit taken aback by the request.

Prince Bubblegum nodded, her eyes looking to PG with plea.

"Come on, man. You're one of the few people in Aaa and Ooo that have such a title and it would mean the world to me and Marcy and",

"Heeyyy, Candy man what's good"! Finn interrupted as he came into the scene sitting beside Princess Bubblegum.

The Princess smiled to Finn, hoping that he could help persuade the King.

"Hey human, I got to tell you I've been working on that move you showed me. I think I'm getting good". PG said confidently with a smile.

"Nah boi I got to see it for myself when you come here for our wedding". Finn reminded.

PG huffed a sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"When's the wedding anyway". He said when his hand over his mouth.

Thoughts of how to go about preparing for the ceremony circled his mind.

"It's March 13th". Princess Bubblegum mentioned.

With the single mention of the number date, PG's eyes opened immediately.

"March 13th". PG said to himself.

His eyes shut again, huffing a long exhale.

"What's up? You got a cooler, more badass wedding to be a part of"? Finn joked with a smirk.

Ben dropped his hand from his face and rubbed the sleep from one eye.

"Fionna is due March 18th". Ben said with stress lining his forehead.

Finn looked to him as if the dates didn't connect.

"Dude that's five days after we get hitched".

Princess Bubblegum looked to PG sympathetically and then lightly put a hand on Finn.

"No Finn, her due date is March 18th but female humans can often go into labor days before".

Finn blushed brilliantly.

PG bit his lip and looked to the couple with guilt.

"Ben it's ok, we can",

"I'll do it for you guys", Ben interrupted with a bit of uncertainty still coloring his purple irises.

Bubblegum shook her head with a bit of guilt.

"You don't need to decide now, it's only august". She reminded.

Bubblegum pressed her lips together, concerned for Fionna's future wellbeing. It was likely that she would give birth before her due date. Bubblegum would be forced to feel terribly obligated if Fionna would go into labor while Ben was away.

"Pregnant or not, Fionna insists that she'll be at your wedding. Believe me, Marshall and I can't convince her otherwise". Ben said with a small smile.

Bonnie looked to Ben with appreciation as well as a single nod.

"Here, let me send you the application for the judgeship via email". Bubblegum said as she got up from her seat leaving the boys alone.

Finn sat back in his chair, stretching his arms behind him.

"That week is about to be so solid. I'll be a husband and I'll be an uncle". Finn proudly mentioned

Gumball folded his arms sitting back with a smirk curling his lips.

"You might also be a dad that week". Gumball joked as Finn blushed brilliantly once again.

"What's it like"? Finn asked curiously.

He had heard stories here and there from Jake but he knew that animal babies were unlike humanoid ones. Gumball reclined back a little more and folded his arms on the table in front of him.

"Well…Fionna has her days…and nights but it's been pretty moderate. There's nobody trying to kill us or our children right now so the only thing that's been stressing me and Marshall out is when we should go near Fionna and when we shouldn't". Gumball admitted.

Finn raised an eye brow to him curiously. Gumball twisted his mouth to see if he could explain it better.

"Let's put it this way. Somedays…Fionna wants me to hold her for hours…other days she wants to tear my face off…then other days she gets so bothered that she corners me like a predator and I endure battle scars". Gumball admitted as he rolled up his shirt to reveal the underside of his arm. His light pink skin was covered with a large purple bruise about four inches long.

It had been just yesterday that PG was his study doing research which shortly ended once Fionna snuck into the room and pinned his back to the desk with her torso rested on top of his waist like a sex crazed maniac.

Finn grit his teeth and laughed a bit.

"Nice dude, giving you dad dabs for that". Finn stated as he reached through the screen.

His fist, still covered in green pixels like the rest of his holographic body reached a fair distance to Gumball. The Prince in response touched the pixeled fist with his own, watching the skin on Finn's hand start to fade like static as he pulled it back into the screen.

"I mean I'm sure it's awesome. Doing the Tiers all the time, you know". Finn added a bit awkwardly as he realized he was talking about the female version of himself.

PG shrugged.

"Marshall and I have been absolutely indulging in it but it's only for a short while longer and then I've read countless books that say that Fionna's hormones will change dramatically in the last few months where she probably won't want us to touch her".

"Yikes, pregnancy sounds scary". Finn admitted as Princess Bubblegum came back into the scene leaving a random kiss on Finn's neck

PG raised his eyebrow to Finn as if to comment that the human boy didn't know the half of it. A knock on the door to the council room attracted PG's attention as he raised his glance to see a banana guard peek his head into the room.

"Ehrm excuse me, your majesty but ermh councilman tart is here to see you".

"Send him in in a moment". PG called out as he then turned his attention back to Finn and Princess Bubblegum.

"Sorry guys, I have to let you go but I'll get the documents signed for the wedding and keep you all posted".

"Preciate it, bud". Finn said saluting the prince casually.

Princess Bubblegum smiled to Ben, warmly. He would come through for them just as she hoped he would. Their group was a family unit since the moment Fionna and Cake came to Ooo.

The princess and Finn waved goodbye to Ben as they disappeared into green pixels, the hologram projected in front of Gumball disappeared back into the small handheld like a flashlight being switched off. PG closed the top of it and stuffed it into his pocket as the door opened and was held in place as Councilman Tart entered the room with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Councilman". Prince Gumball greeted as he stood up from his chair and reached out his hand to the stout candy authority figure.

The blue colored circular figure clasped onto Ben's hand while extending his short arm.

"Pardon the intrusion, your highness. I thought that the best time to speak with you would be an hour before our meeting with the rest of the board".

PG shook his head, not in the least bit upset by the early meeting.

"It's no trouble at all, please take a seat". Gumball offered as he pulled out a chair for the candy councilman.

Tart nodded to the King with gratitude as he hopped onto the chair, adjusting himself on top of the cushion before Ben pushed him closer to the long wooden table.

"May I get you some refreshment? Coffee? Tea? Wine"? The King offered patiently while the candy person got settled, pulling out his glasses from his breast pocket.

"Tea would be nice". He stated, exhaling onto his glasses with his breath. Before PG looked away, he noticed the rim of the glasses were decorated with red and white stripes.

He shook his head as he turned away as a chill ran up his spine. Memories of his previous maid seemed to still haunt him. Picking up a long box, Ben turned to face Tart once again, opening the case to showcase twenty different types of tea.

"I've become quite a connoisseur over the years I suppose". Ben said with a hint of embarrassment.

Tart shrugged, staring at all the different colors and favors perfectly organized. After a moment, he selected a lemon tea bag that PG gratefully took out of the box, placing it before the councilman. The room grew quiet for a moment while Ben placed his tea box back on the shelf and then began to prepare the hot water for the tea.

"How is Princess Fionna"? Tart asked kindly as Ben turned the nozzle on his coffee maker to produce hot water.

"Fionna is fine, thank you. The twins sometimes will take a toll on her emotionally and physically but she's in good health and so are the boys".

"How far along is she now"? Tart asked intrigued.

"She's about fifteen weeks. In another few weeks Dr. Prince will perform a third ultrasound on her and then we will be able to the boys faces". PG explains as he began to pour hot water into a tea cup.

"You must be very excited, you and Marshall". Tart enthused with a smile as PG approached him with his cup of tea, placing it carefully on a small plate in front of him.

"We are very excited to meet Alex and Luke". PG said with a smile.

Tart lifted the cup to his lips, taking a careful sip, shutting his eyes.

"Do you have full names to show the court. There's no doubt that the court will want to keep on file the names of the future princes". Tart explained.

PG nodded and reached his arm across the table, grasping onto a thick purple book that rested on the table with 8 by 12 dimensions. Carefully, he opened the cyclopedia like book and revealed two pieces of formally decorated documents with their borders carefully colored with gold.

"Here are their birth certificates that we will print their time and date of birth on". Gumball explained as he lifted the two documents from the book and placed them in front of tart, careful not to catch liquid on them.

Tart pushed his tea cup away and wiped down the spot in front of him before taking the papers. He straightened his voice and held the two pieces in both hands, looking at both of them for a few minutes. In beautifully embroidered gold they read, Prince Alexander Benjamin Mertins and Prince Lucas Ronald Abadeer

PG watched Tart look at deep breath. Sometimes he would find himself looking at the documents when he was alone. For him it was surreal to imagine that by March, he would be a father.

"Lucas Ronald Abadeer"? Tart questioned, gesturing his raised eyebrow to the king for clarity.

"Marshall's human father's name was Ronald….It means something to Marshall to carry on a bit of his human history". PG admitted as Tart nodded.

Tart straightened his voice and aligned the pages in order before passing them back to Gumball.

"I should tell you that….a portion of this meeting will have to do with…security of the throne". Tart admitted as PG put away the document with his eyes still on Tart.

"It should be no surprise to you that…we crowned you King to protect this land and in addition to produce an heir to take your place one day".

PG nodded, folding his hands on the table.

"This kingdom was founded by you alone and so the council now battles the uncertainty that we will fall into a pit of despair if the future king isn't properly selected". Tart continued, sheepishly looking to Gumball in hopes that he would understand the connection.

He nodded slowly, his eyes barely giving way to a blink.

"Out of my two sons, only Alex can take on the crown". PG stated, understanding entirely the message Tart was trying force across.

The councilman bowed his head and nodded. He huffed a sigh, taking his glasses from his tiny nose and began to clean then with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket.

"The council had voted on the issue and more than half came forward with concerns of Marshall's son being too…radical for such a title due to his background as the rightful heir to the Nightosphere".

"Councilman….is this truly a concern even though Marshall gave up his title"? PG asked with a bit of confusion.

When the twins were last accessed, Dr. Prince concluded that they were both healthy, however Alex was conceived about four weeks after Luke. He was due to most likely be born prematurely unless Fionna passed her due date. Ben had no doubt in his mind that both his sons would live, however it was in the back of Dr. Prince's mind as well as his own that anything could happen. Tart looked to PG with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but the court has ruled that if the child by your seed does not rule, then the crown must pass over your family, unless Fionna conceives a third child by you and only you". Tart reminded.

Ben set back in his chair, tapping his fingers against the arms of his seat.

"I have full confidence in my unborn son". Prince Gumball said confidently, yet hiding a bit of uncertainty

 **Week 20- second trimester**

"Fionna, they're spyware planted by Peppermint maid". Marshall reminded as he held up the small black camera hidden spider, crushed between the demon's fingers.

Fionna wiped her hot tears from her eyes with her fingers, sniffling a bit.

"But..but what if it had a spyware family"? She whimpered as Marshall huffed a sigh, letting his pounding head face into his hand.

"Oh crease almighty". He muttered, coming closer to Fionna, his arm wrapped around her, beside her rejection of it for just a moment.

"These hormones are making her a looney tune" Marshall thought as he held onto Fionna tightly, hugging her close as she dampened Marshall's flannel with her tears.

The demon hushed his human girl, caressed her hair with her face against the middle of his chest, over his beating heart.

"It's ok, Fi. We can bury it together". Marshall whispered.

In her hand, clasped behind Fionna, he crushed the camera even more, making positive that he had destroyed every single one of the forty spider cameras placed around the castle. Fionna rubbed her tears into Marshall's shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she started to calm down from her hysterics.

Over in the Ice Kingdom, Ice Queen and a possessed Sweetie Pie watched the scene through a vision of Simones crystal ball.

"Do we really need to wait nine full months to take her down. I mean like at that Tom Boy, she's crying like she's on the Bachelor". Ice Queen complaining, irritated by the length of time she was being forced to wait.

"I have a plan for Fionna but I need her at her weakest and most desperate moment and I predict that it will be after she delivers those spawn children". Sweetie Pie echoed in the Lich Queen's voice as she continued to watch the vision of Marshall, rocking Fionna.

Ice Queen sneered at Fionna, wishing to clasp her long fingernails around the blondes throat and strangle her in the air.

"That trio is toxic and the only way to break up a unit like that is to divide it into…threes". Lich queen reminded as slowly turned her gaze to the crown sitting on a purple pillowed pedestal.

"One by one". Lich Queen said cruelly as Sweet Pea's eyes glowed with a bright green radiance.


	92. Chapter 89: Family

Chapter 89: Family

 **(six months later)**

Princess Bubblegum rubbed her eyes from exhaustion, fighting back the urge to fall asleep to the sound of crickets outside the open window to welcome spring once again. It was March 12th, less than 24 hours before the wedding. Princess Bubblegum, rested her arms over the hollow wood of her desk, lifting her glasses from off her face to look over at her lovers on the couch.

"Ok fourth-to-last question, guys….what color should our thankyou cards be? I was thinking maybe some sort of abstract contrast between pink and red and then some blue",

The sound of a snore broke the princess' concentration. She huffed a sigh, bowing her head, mounting her hands on the desk to stand up. Placing her hand on her hip, she looked over to see Finn laying on his back, a bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth and his right arm and right leg drooping lazily over the couch. His other arm was wrapped around Marceline, who laid on her stomach against the left side of Finn's chest. Her dark hair sprawled out over her gray tank top that covered the skin on her back, it's silky strands meeting Finn's skin as he held her close while she slept with the side of her face presses against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes and folded her arms. It had been a long six months for the three of them. Similar to Prince Gumball, everything had to be perfect for the special day. The door to the library opened quietly as three bodies entered the room.

"This place is looking pretty quiet. Are you guys sure that there's a wedding here tomorrow night"? A voice called out, forcing Bubblegum to turn with surprise.

Marshall, PG and Fionna smiled to each other and then to Princess Bubblegum warmly. The princess stepped forward, her movements were slow, but then increased in speed as she drew closer to the group, extending her arms out to hug them each one by one. Marshall squeezed her tightly, followed by Prince Gumball.

"It's good to see you guys". Bonnie said as she felt Prince Gumball rub her back gently.

Fionna stood alone, with a hand, caressing her now very visible baby bump, visible under her light blue maxi dress that lengthened itself to the floor. Princess Bubblegum broke from King Gumball who smiled to her warmly, then looking over to the side to grab Fionna's attention. Bonnie followed his gaze and blushed seeing Fionna's hand, gently caressing over her pregnant belly.

"I was a lot less top heavy last time you saw me". Fionna said sheepishly, blush coating her cheeks from the loving gaze of Gumball.

Her pregnant glow seemed to highlight her loose blonde locks that fell over her shoulder, her face and bare arms. Princess Bubblegum walked closer to Fionna. Her purple eyes connected with hers with awe and excitement.

"May I"? The princess asked a bit awkwardly as the space between her and Fionna was taken up by the babies.

"Obviously, dude". Fionna said as she reached out for Bonnie's small pink wrist.

The Princess was taken aback for a second by the touch, but then allowed it to involuntarily touch the soft fabric of Fionna's dress.

Bonnie's face began to melt with a warm expression of astonishment and sincere joy.

"Wow". She whispered, gently caressing the baby bump, a bit embarrassed of her curiosity.

Her pupils shrunk a little as a feeling of a small thump into her palm startled her, making her body jump for a moment. Marshall stuffed his hands into his pocket, smirking at the reaction.

"Was that",

Prince Gumball stepped closer to Fionna, his arm wrapped around her from the back as he gently placed a kiss on the side of his wife's head, making her cheeks redden. Carefully he placed a tender hand over Bonnie's just as a second thump into her palm occurred.

"Boys, that's not nice to kick one of your gobparents". Ben cooed at the twins as his thumb caressed an untouched spot between Bonnie's fingers as his hand still remained on top of hers.

Princess Bubblegum lifted her hand off the bump and looked to the trio..one by one as if she was trying to process what was said to her, as if it was another language.

"Gobparents"? She repeated, her tone barely above a whisper.

The boys and fionna smiled to one another with assurance then meeting Bonnie's gaze with warmth. The princess was taken aback by the surprise. Fionna, Ben and Marshall were giving her, Marcy and Finn, legal custody over their children in case tragedy occurred. It was an honor for them to ask her. Over the past 8 months, the two groups from Ooo and Aaa had become incredibly close, nearly giving their lives for one another. Bonnie started to imagine how the title would impact her and her lover's lives. She pictured frequent visits from her friends in Aaa and their children as well as watching them grow. She could see Finn playing with the boys. Blush coated her cheeks as she wondered if Finn would want children of their own because of Alex and Luke. The trio waited for Bonnie's answer,

"What do you say, Bonnie? Are you guys ok with being called Aunt Bonnie, Aunt Marcy and Uncle Finn"? Marshall asked breaking the silence to get an answer.

Bonnie blinked a few times to pull herself back to reality.

"Yes….oh my gob….yes"! Bonnie said with a wide smile as she held out her arms to Fionna.

Awkwardly, the two of them tried to maneuver around the obvious baby bump to join for an embrace. Fionna squeezed Bonnie tightly as the scents of each other clouded around their nostrils.

"Thank you, guys. This is an honor, Finn and Marcy with be thrilled". Princess Bubblegum noted as she embraced Fionna to the best of her ability.

Marshall stretched his arms out, looking around the room.

"Where are those guys anyway"? Marshall asked, sparking Ben's interest as his eyes began to glaze over the room.

"They're passed out on the recliner. Sleeping on the job of preparing our final top 25 finishing touches". Bonnie muttered as she and Fionna broke apart.

Ben chuckled to himself, remembering his own wedding and the ridiculous lengths him and cake went to with little to no help from Fionna. A smirk curled Marshall's lips as he turned to Bonnie with a request.

"Mind if I", Marshall asked, cocking his head toward the recliner.

"Go for it", Bonnie stated, noticing the hour on her wrist watch.

Marshall's grin grew wider like that of the Cheshire cat, his eyes narrowing darkly, glowing with a bright red brilliance as his face began to grow darker. Through his skin, hair started to protrude through, covering every ounce of flesh that was once on his body along with the clothes on him that seemed to disappear within seconds. Fionna, Ben and Bonnie watched Marshall grow with height and size as his hands mounted the ground and grew into large paws while the fur that covered most of his body expanded to his lower back where a long tail extended out and swept across the room as his back cracked and molded into curled arch. The sound a small growl echoed in the back of Marshall's throat as his face shifted outward forming into a lengthened horizontal snout and large mouth with yellow fangs. Fionna smirked at Marshall's menacing look. It was a nice advantage that Marshall kept his powers despite removing his vampirism. They held the luxury of having otherworldly powers without the promise of eternal life.

"Are you trying to scare them to death"? Ben asked as he raised an eyebrow to the beast in front of him as his claws impaled through the tips of his paws.

"Yall hate to see me have any fun". Marshall muttered as he began to turn his body to the crew, his large tail, whacking Ben on the leg with intention.

The King rolled his eyes and rubbed the side of his leg as Fionna came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. He gave his attention to her, wrapping a free arm around her as she rested her head against his chest. Her eyes shut for a moment with peace as she continued to caress over her swollen belly. Ben pressed the side of his face into Fionna's hair, comforting her.

"Marshall and I don't need to go to the bachelor party". Ben reminded in a hushed tone as he held his wife close to him.

"No, I want you guys to. You both deserve a break from me". Fionna joked, nuzzling her cheek into Ben's chest.

The King scooted Fionna by the hip to align her back to his chest. His arms came over her shoulders to hug her from behind as his hot breath on her neck forced goosebumps up and down her arms.

"I'd go into withdrawals if I was away from you and my babies for too long". Ben whispered, forcing heat to radiate off Fionna's cheeks.

"No, go have a good time, it'll be quiet here, nothing will",

A growl followed by a shriek cut off Fionna as she opened her eyes at the sound of a small whimper from an animal. Fionna's eyes widened as she immediately noticed Marshall's tail sticking out from the recliner. Immediately his fur appendage gracefully lifted from the floor as the sound of choking could be heard from the couch. Marceline's hand, in a transformed monstrous state grasped around the neck of the creature. A harsh ground shaking slam to the ground shortly followed seconds later that forced Fionna's and Ben's eyes to shut tight.

"Get wrecked, son"! Finn called out.

Fionna gasped as she opened her eyes to see Finn, preparing to attack.

"It's me"! Marshall screamed out as his beastly body began to transform back.

His chest rose as he returned to his normal size with Finn, pressing down on his stomach with one foot and a sword raised only a few inches from his neck.

"Oh, hey bro, wazzup". Finn said cheerfully as he put away his weapon and reached out a hand to the demon, who's dazed and stressed expression colored his face.

Marshall shook his head and reached out for the human's hand, allowing himself to be pulled off the ground and into the air to float. Marceline laughed to herself, grasping her hands on her knees.

"What a dilweed move, I almost killed you, man". Marceline laughed as Marshall twisted his neck to the side to crack it.

"You should've seen the look on your dumb faces". Marshall said with a smirk as his doppelganger playfully hit him in the arm as she chuckled.

"Fionna"! Finn called out.

The human girl waved to her doppleganger and watched him mount the couch with his hands and immediately flip over the furniture like a hurdle. Finn slowed down his pace as he noticed the girls pregnant belly.

"Hey looks like mini-marshall and mini-gumball are getting big". Finn mentioned.

"If they get any bigger, I'm going to have Marshall carry me everywhere". Fionna noted as she stared down at her stomach, blocking her view from the ground.

"Wouldn't make much of a difference since I have to carry THIS one out of the gym when I catch her trying to train with Cake". Marshall noted, pointing a finger at Fionna as he ran a hand through his ebony locks.

Fionna rolled her eyes. It amused her in the moment as she remembered the constant routine of trying to sneak past Marshall and Gumball so that she could keep up her skills to the best of her ability. Marshall always managed to catch her in the act and ruin the session.

"It's bad for the babies". He would say, then bending the weapons in half so they couldn't be used. Despite Marshall's protective effort, Fionna was stubborn and insatiable.

Of the two men, Fionna believed that Marshall would be the more protective parent and Gumball would be the stricter one. With his constant need for order and organization along with his precise manner in which he carried himself and ran the kingdom, Fionna imagined that the boys would grow up on a tightly run ship. Whether they liked it or not, they both would be brought up as princes of the court under PG's roof. If they would grow up to have personalities similar to Fionna, the adventurous imagined that Marshall and PG and her would have their hands full.

Marceline floated to Fionna and wrapped her arms around the human girl for a hug that she instantly noted after a moment was…warm. Her eyes sprouted open to look to Marceline curiously.

"Marcy…you're…not cold like you usually are". Fionna mentioned as she looked from the vampire girl to Marshall with confusion.

Marshall folded his arms and met Marcy's gaze. His doppleganger smirked to him and shrugged.

"Having a step mom won't be so bad after all". Marceline expressed as she smiled with her fangless white teeth.

"Having me as a step brother on the other hand…now THAT will be the death of you". Marshall muttered playfully as he pushed at Marceline's arm to mess with her.

"I thought about a lot of things after you guys left us months ago". Marceline began to state as she looked over her shoulder turning her gaze to Princess Bubblegum. With a warm inviting smile, she held out her gray hand to Bonnie to bring her close.

"Finn and Bonnie and I talked about the extraction of vampire powers from the serum in my body and we decided that it was time for me to give up my title of vampire queen…at least on paper". Marcy said as she interlocked her fingers with Bonnie.

"Also..I don't want to bring vampire babies into this world…because outliving the people you loves totally sucks". Marcy reminded turning to Fionna who met her gaze with sympathy.

PG continued to hug his wife from behind, nuzzling her face into her hair as he stared down lovingly at her pregnant stomach.

"Well, I will say one thing….when you guys do have little ones",

"Be prepared to be woken up at 3 am if it's a demon hybrid". Fionna cut off as she rolled her eyes.

It was like Luke had a timer that he held in his tiny hand while nestled in Fionna's belly. At the stroke of 3 am each morning, he would move around constantly and then stop after an hour or so.

PG smiled down at Fionna and straightened his voice.

"AND also, you guys are more than welcome to practice your parenting on our kids…they'll want to spend time with their Aunts and Uncle". Ben said with a smile, raising an eye brow to Bonnie.

"Hell ya. I'm about to be LEGALLY uncle Finn". The eighteen-year-old exclaimed, fist bumping in the air.

Marshall extended his arms upon the shoulders of Bonnie, Marcy and Finn, looking kindly to each of them.

"Welcome to the Family, Guys". He said with a smirk and wink as the crew happily acknowledged one another.


	93. Chapter 90: Fionna and Cake and Bonnie

Chapter 90: Fionna and Cake and Bonnie and Marcy

"Did you take your vitamins"?

"Yes". Fionna muttered, using her hands to push Gumball and Marshall out of the bedroom.

"You do your exercises DP told you to do"? Marshall asked with blush coating his face as he looked over his shoulder to face Fionna.

"Yes". Fionna answered, pushing the boys by the middle of their backs towards the door.

"Did you eat enough for dinner because you need to have 75-100 grams of proteins, vitamins E, A, D and K", Gumball listed on his fingers as their bodies nearly met the door.

"Guys"! Fionna called out as the boys turned to face her, skeptical of whether or not they should go out and enjoy themselves after their last outing.

Fionna felt her head and sighed.

"Guys, I'm all set here, I'll be ok",

"Hell yea, because ya girl got me here and I ain't bout to let anything happen to her…unlike you bozos". Cake said with a smirk.

Marshall exchange the glance with a head shake and fished into his pockets.

"Watch it, kitty. I have a water gun here somewhere". Marshall joked as Cake's tail frizzed up at the thought.

Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled. Her assuring expression barely lifted the look of regret and uncertainty on Ben's face.

"Seriously, go have fun. Take a night off from being dads before the babies pop out". Fionna suggested as he reached out to run her fingers through PG's pink hair playfully.

Ben blushed feeling Fionna's hand caress the side of his face. He fingers gently touched against the pink skin on his handsome face that coated to a brighter color from the affection.

"At least out of the three of us, one of us will be the less eccentric parent". PG noted, caressing his hand over Fionna's the rested on his face.

"Ya'll speak for yourself, our boys are bout to be the coolest princes in the land, especially with an awesome parent like me". Marshall assured confidently, flashing a smile.

PG rolled his eyes playfully.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of". He muttered.

Marshall's lips curled slyly as he opened his mouth to speak when Fionna straightened her voice. It was already 10 o'clock and Finn and Jake were most likely waiting for the boys.

"Alright, come on get out already". Fionna stated as she lifted herself onto her toes, despite her struggle to lift the extra weight.

Marshall caught her in his arms and brushed against her nose to let her kiss his lips and caress his jaw and ears with her hands. The single kiss enticed Marshall to bite at Fionna's lips and try to explore her mouth. He was always one to take advantage when given an opportunity. Fionna broke away, forcing herself to separate from any hot and heavy thoughts as Marshall narrowed his bright red eyes at her and pursed his lips slyly to her. Gumball took hold of her next, wrapping his arms around her to the best of his ability and lowering his face to her. His sweet scent surrounded her as his lips locked sweetly with her. His gently hands pat over her hair with her fingers running through her locks and over the skin of her neck and cheek. Their kiss broke softly, and much more delicately than her exchange with Marshall.

"Get lost already". Fionna ushered, using the tip of her nose against Ben.

The King huffed a sigh, giving Fionna one last peck on her skin before breaking from her completely.

Fionna held the door open, awaiting for her lovers to finally leave.

"Bye guys". Fionna said with a smile as the two of them attempted to leave the room as slowly as possible, their eyes still locked on their human girl as if they wouldn't see her for a matter of days.

Fionna waved them goodbye, raising her eyebrow to them to communicate that it was time for them to go as she started to shut the door.

A pink hand grasped the handle from outside the chamber, stopping Fionna. Ben peaked his head into the room with concern in his eyes.

"If you need us to come back whenever, I've implanted an emergency button, patched inside the breast pocket of your robe so",

"Gumball"! Fionna called out as she tried to close the door on him.

"Alright, alright, just so you know, we love you", He called out as the door cut him off and shut him away from the bedroom.

Fionna brushed her hands together. Curiously she examined the breast pocket on the outside of her blue robe and noticed that there was indeed a pink stitched patch, covering over a circular looking button.

"They're unbelievable". Fionna muttered as she shook her head to her sister laying on her bed.

Cake chuckled to herself, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Nothing like some entertainment after dinner". The feline said as her eyes averted back to the pages of the magazine.

Fionna made her way closer to the bed, caressing over her pregnant belly.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing". Fionna stated sarcastically.

"Hell ya, it aint happening to me". Cake mentioned as her eyes traced the words on the page.

Fionna tapped her fingers on the bed as she sat ontop of the comforter, watching Cake continue to read.

"What do you wanna do, dude".

"I dunno". Cake answered as she kept up her focus on the magazine.

"What are you reading, anyway"? Fionna asked as she reached over to grab the item, captivating her sister's attention.

Cake hissed and pulled it away, stretching her body away from her sister until she no longer reached for her.

"None of your blondie business, you got it? Now just give me a minute, baby cakes". Cake muttered as she turned her back to Fionna and reverted to her normal size.

Fionna played with the loose ends of her long hair, covering over her breasts as she twisted her mouth with impatience.

"Hey Cake, you missed a spot cleaning yourself earlier". Fionna mentioned poking at a spot on Cake's fur that was perfectly groomed.

"What now"? Her sister asked as she turned her head around like that of an owl and allowed her eyes to droop and expand to look below at the spot Fionna was referring to.

While her sister was distracted for a brief moment, Fionna snatched the magazine, concealed by Cake's body.

"Gotcha". Fionna said proudly as she brought the magazine to her face.

Her accomplished smirk faded as she realized that the text that Cake was religiously reading over was a recipe for a blue raspberry cake.

"I wanted to surprise ya'll tomorrow morning but you just had to get up in my grill". Cake muttered, snatching the magazine back with a smirk.

Fionna scratched her head.

"Why are you baking a cake? For the wedding"? Fionna asked.

Cake nearly dropped the magazine.

"Baby, no it's for you"!

Fionna lifted an eyebrow to her sister, confused.

The feline chuckled and shook her head.

"Honey, did you forget that you are turning the big one nine tomorrow"? Cake asked as she picked up a small handheld calendar from off the nightstand with the date of March 13th circled.

Fionna squinted at the red ink that read

 _Fionna's Birthday_

She blushed brilliantly, looking to Cake with embarrassment.

"I…guess I forgot to mark my own calendar". Fionna admitted.

Cake patted her sister on the back lovingly.

"Parenting is trippy because you will never usually forget about your kids and everything happening in their lives but in exchange, sometimes you forget about yours".

Fionna nodded, listening to her sister's wisdom.

"I mean why else would those two buggas refuse to leave you tonight, you turn 19 in two hours". Cake reminded.

Fionna shrugged and took in a deep breath.

"It's whatever, man. We will just celebrate back in Aaa". Fionna replied, refusing to want to take away attention from the Ooo trio the next day.

Cake shrugged and admired her freshly groomed claws.

"I suppose that you don't want yo gift then". Cake replied, cocking an eye to Fionna sitting next to her.

Fionna twisted her mouth to the side, leaning back onto her arm that supported her weight upon the mattress.

"Fine". Cake said with a smile as she reached below the bed.

Fionna watched her curiously as she pulled out a square orange box with a white ribbon.

Her eyes followed the movement of the box until it fell onto her lap and sit.

"If this is another joke gift like the time you got me separate bottles of shampoo AND conditioner",

"It ain't that, goldie, now open it up". Cake teased.

Fionna rolled her eyes and started to unwrap the box. Last time Cake had given her a gift, her sister had given her a bottle of shampoo and conditioned instead of Fionna's standard 2 in 1 bottle. For years the two of them argued which one was better for Fionna. Cake would argue that separate bottles would do a better job of bringing out the shine of her hair. Fionna would counter argue and say one bottle with both was better and a time saver, not to mention that her enemies wouldn't care about how shiny her hair was. They were more interested in grabbing her locks, usually tucked away in her bunny hat, and scalping her.

Fionna lifted up the box and stared down at the present with awe glistening on her lips and in her eyes.

"Cake, really"? Fionna asked as she put the box by her side and reached into to grab two brightly colored bunny rabbit teddy bears.

Fionna held them in her hands, their tiny size from their little feet to their ears were as big as her hand. One was bright red with little black horns on its head while the other was a soft looking purple color with tiny little blue gumball looking dots on its body.

"I was going to go with regular teddy bears but then I was like, nah". Cake explained as Fionna continued to stare down at the teddy bears.

"You made these yourself"? Fionna asked as she ran her thumb over the soft fur on the stuffed animals' body's and over their black eyes and smiled, threaded by yawn.

"Yea, the red one I made for Luke took a little bit on account of I couldn't find the right material to make the little horns shiny". Cake answered as she watched Fionna examine her creation.

"You like em"? Cake asked.

Fionna turned her gaze to her sister, awe filling her eyes.

"Thank you Cake"! Fionna said as she held out her arms to her sister.

Her hug was greatly accepted as the two of them held each other for a minute. Cake shook her tail gracefully and purred for a few moments as they rocked each other. Fionna clutched onto her sister and then suddenly started to feel a wave of guilt crashed over her, like the ocean against the sand.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you the godmother". Fionna apologized as she clung onto her sister tighter.

Cake didn't answer for a moment and instead rubbed Fionna's back.

"I would step up to the role…but", Cake stopped herself as Fionna hugged her, nuzzling her hair into her sister's fur.

"It's ok". Fionna whispered as Cake shut her eyes and tried not to imagine how completely torn and damaged she would be if something ever happened to Fionna and the boys.

Her love for her nephews was so great that she would rather them be brought up by the crew in Ooo to protect them from any danger in Aaa. Cake straightened her voice and broke from her sister. Her eyes traced over the curve of Finna's swollen stomach. Her paw gently fell upon the material of the blue robe that Fionna wore.

"These babies are comin into a world of people that love them. They could even end up as impulsive and reckless as you and they still would have all of us protecting them from any harm". Cake joked as Fionna looked away with a bit of uncertainty.

"I hope they're nothing like me". Fionna muttered.

She would rather the boys have more of their fathers traits than her own. Her personal need for adventure and heroism always came with a price and she feared greatly that her children would develop those same characteristics. There were countless times were Fionna got out of challenging situations by the skin of her teeth. She sometimes would find herself awake at night, terrified that the boys wouldn't be as lucky as she had been. Instantly when those thoughts would cloud her mind, she would lay awake and doubt her parenting skills. Little did she know that Marshall and Ben both felt personal insecurity at times as well when it come to the babies. All three of them were nervous but never dared to say a word to one another due to fear of coming off as unprepared. Marshall of course knew how Fionna and Ben felt, but was hesitant to ever bring up their emotions that he could read through his powers as a sign of respect to their privacy. He felt like he was the most likely to fail as a parent since he constantly compared every situation in his mind to what his father would do. After Ben and Marshall were finally free from their aging dilemma, Marshall came to terms with a big decision regarding Luke. It was a decision that his father did not make and instead he would. Luke was not to know about the Nightosphere. After all they had endured, he had hoped that Ben and Fionna would agree with this decision for the sake of their family's security.

Cake continued to lightly rub the baby bump with her paw as Fionna caressed the fabric with her fingers.

"You can't chose who your child is. You gotta let it be, girl". Cake advised as Fionna pursed her lips together, discouraged by the thought.

"But you know what"?

Fionna turned her head to her sister.

"If they are like you, the realm is in great hands because their mother…was the most bad ass adventurer in the land and they will protect their people just like you have".

Fionna blushed and looked away.

"Be proud of them for that, never brush off greatness that they'll be born with".

Fionna turned to her sister with a smile of gratitude

"Thanks sis". She said just above a whisper, her blue eyes connecting sincerely to Cake.

Cake smiled and welcomed Fionna back into her arms for one more warm embrace. Fionna smiled, hearing the soft vibration of a purr coming from Cake's chest. The sound of three knocks on the bedroom door, broke apart the girls as their eyes averted to notice the entrance to room being tampered with.

"Hey, Fi you up"? A whisper called out, following the sight of Marceline's head scoping out the room.

"Hey dude, what's up"? Fionna asked curiously as she held onto her heavy bump while helping herself off the bed.

Cake wrapped an arm around Fionna to assist her, which was quickly denied by the adventurous as she lifted herself off the bed and started to walk from side to side over to the demon girl. Marceline stepped inside the room with Bubblegum following her. Marceline folded her arms in her gold sleeveless romper and waited until Bonnie shut the door behind the girls as she tried to brush off what appeared to be spots of red wine on her white short dress.

"Bachelorette got a little messy"? Fionna asked as she rubbed her baby bump.

Marceline and Bonnie side eyed one another before speaking.

"Everything was going fine until LSP took slap the bag as a personal challenge and then started hysterically calling Brad because she thinks she pregnant". Marceline said with a roll of her eyes as she started to take out the gold barettes that decorated strands of her hair and allowed her black curled locks to fall loosely over her shoulders.

"So then I made a SOMEWHAT distasteful suggestion",

Marceline scoffed.

"Bubble butt over here had a few too many glasses of wine and said that LSP wasn't pregnant and that her high sodium diet is actually a pathetic cry for help from binge eating". Marceline interrupted turning her head to Bonnie, raising an eye brow.

PB's jaw hung open a bit and scoffed.

"If I can't tell her the truth who can"? She exclaimed.

Marceline rubbed her eye, looking to Fionna for sympathy. To her dismay, the human girl twisted her mouth to the side, looking from girl to girl.

"I am NOT in the wrong here. THEN she threw her wine on me"! Bubblegum reminded, referring to her ruined dress.

"She threw wine on you because you said Brad looked like a cum rag". Marceline reminded, slapping a hand to her head.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak for a moment, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well, he does". She said, sticking her nose upword to confirm her honest opinion.

Fionna bit her lip as an awkward silence filled the room with both girls looking away from each other.

"Sooo, did you guys come up here to change and then go back or",

Fionna sentence was immediately interrupted by the stern look of both girls.

"I'm not going back down there with that savage". Bubblegum protested, looking away.

"You're the savage, you can't use alcohol to say what you want, because not everything opinion you have is correct"! Marceline yelled.

Cake and Fionna glanced at each other.

"This is why I get along better with boys". Fionna muttered in the background of the argument going on between the two girls.

Cake smirked and chuckled a bit, fist bumping her sister. Marceline and Bubblegum glared at each other venomously, their foreheads nearly touched as they bickered

"Maybe if you hadn't bet LSP to",

"Alright guys, that's enough. Cool it already"! Fionna called out, walking forward to separate the two girls.

They continued to eye each other as Fionna separated them while standing inbetween them uncomfortably.

"You guys are getting married tomorrow". Fionna reminded as she attempted to push both girls away from each other. With Bonnie, she managed to push the princess an inch or so back but Marceline proved to be still and motionless like a stone statue.

"I'm not so sure how I feel about marrying her arrogance". Marceline muttered.

Bubblegum's cheeks flared.

"And I'm not sure how I feel about marrying her ignorance".

Fionna bowed her head and sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Guys come on, let's",

The sound of another knock on the door haulted the argument as all the girls in the room turned to watch the door slowly start to open again. Peppermint butler peeked his head into the chamber with a mortified smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Princess, but this telegram just got delievered to the castle from Founders Island".

Princess Bubblegum looked quizzically at her servant and reached down to grab the letter as her ankles cracked a bit from standing in heels.

"Thanks Pep, please make sure none of the guest, namely LSP have destroyed the place downstairs". Bubblegum said with a slight hint to Marceline.

The demon girls lips curled with disapproval as she stared at the Princess.

Peppermint Butler looked from Marceline to Bubblegum.

"Oh um, yes of of course Princess". He said a bit hesitantly.

His eyes immediately noticed Fionna who gently rubbed her pregnant belly. Her eyes connected with Peppermint Butler as if she herself was unsure of his motives or his opinion of her. The servant blushed and stared at the baby bump which caused the human girl to take a step back. Pep blushed from this unexpected reaction from Fionna and blushed brilliantly with guilt as he noticed the uncertainty and a bit of pain hidden behind her serious blue eyes. Pep nodded to Fionna and stepped back until he left the room as Bubblegum and Marceline were distracted by the opening of the letter. Once the door shut, Cake made eye contact with Fionna.

"Are you ok"? She asked as Fionna refused to meet her sisters eyes and merely blinked.

"I'm fine". She said.

The sight of Bubblegum's innocent servant made Fionna's skin crawl due to her encounter with Peppermint Maid. She had felt a sense of guilt in her stomach yet in her psycho she still felt betrayal and fear as she encountered anything or anyone who looked like the trio's arch enemy who had a diabolical plan to kill them and their children.

Bubblegum opened the vanilla envelope and immediately noticed that secured in a packaging was a wrapped solid electronic device that appeared to be a black thin screen. As she unwrapped it more, the object held in her hand, sat flat against her palm.

"Where did this come from, honey"? Cake asked as Bubblegum held the contraption and studied it.

"It's from Founders Island…where Finn came from". Bubblegum responded as she noticed a red button that said "play me"

"Hmm maybe I should run some tests on this, you never know if",

The single movement of Marceline's slender gray finger pressing onto a red button interrupted the Princess. Their eyes met with disapproval for one another.

"Life's too short, taffy head". Marceline said with an arrogant smirk as the video started to play.

Cake and Fionna gathered around the video with the girls as Bubblegum head the device in her hands and began to watch. The static image of a blonde woman with a white lab coat and bear hat began to appear.

"Minerva". Bonnie and Marceline both whispered as they couldn't take their eyes away from the screen.

"Minerva bot, turn the camera to me". A voice from off to the side of the device called out.

The camera moved slightly, taking attention away from the woman and onto another screen where the same figure looked at the camera smiling.

"Hello Marceline and Bonnie". The woman's warm voice said as the girls blushed brilliantly with their hearts beating quickly in scync.

Fionna's lips parted with amazement as she watched the video.

"I've heard so much about you girls from Finn. You see after he left Founders Island, we were able to set up a network in which the two of us could transmit videos to each other. As you might have heard, my real body no longer exists and instead this message is a transmission of my uploaded brain only". Minnerva explained calmly and kindly.

"As you might have guessed, there is no way I'd be able to attend the wedding tomorrow. I feel awful that I cannot be there". Minerva's head bowed a bit with sorrow forming around the closed lids of her eyes.

Marceline bit her lip and nodded. Her own mother wouldn't be able to attend and so she could understand how personally Finn would take this information.

Minerva huffed a sigh and looked away, looking as if to keep herself from forming tears.

"But with all this said, I would like to bestow upon you guys a blessing and some advice". Minerva said with a smile as she turned to the camera again.

"Since the beginning of time, all types of marriages and types of love has existed. Marriage is never perfect..believe me I married a man who I was supposed to heal and then send off to jail". Minerva reminded with a chuckle.

Cake turned to Fionna to see her rubbing the back of her neck and letting out a small smile as if remembering something. The feeling of her sisters soft fur against her palm interrupted her private thoughts. Cake's warm comforting look softened Fionna's gaze a little more.

"One of the wonderful things about love is that, we don't choose who are soulmates are and we also don't get to choose the characteristics of them. You guys will have plenty of good days and plenty of bad days with each other. Sure, you'll fight and bicker and maybe almost never agree on anything…but with that said…that independence that each of you have will make your love stronger". Minerva assured.

Bonnie and Marcy turned their gazes to one another. Opening up her palm, Marceline inched her finger over to Bubblegum's pink free hand. The touch of their skin instantly sent alectricty through their bodies, despite their quarreling and allowed them to lock with fingers with one another. Blush coated both their faces as they looked to each other tenderly, remorseful for their argument.

"After all, if you guys wanted to agree on everything, you might as well have married your dopplegangers". Minerva noted as Bonnie and Marcy's mouths twisted with disgust at the thought.

"Gross". They both said simultaneously then smirking and chuckling.

Fionna smiled and folded her arms as the girls turned their gazes to the female doppelganger of their fiancé.

"No offense". Marcy said with a smile as Fionna shrugged.

"None taken". She responded, relieved that Finn's mother had relieved the tension in the room.

"Take care of each other, and especially take care of my baby boy…don't tell him I said that". Minerva said with a laugh as Marcy and PB nodded intently as if Minnerva was standing before them.

"Enjoy your first day as husband and wives and don't forget to visit with my grandchildren". Minerva said with a wink as the girls blushed brilliantly.

Finn's mom gave the girls one last wave before signing off the clip. A blue button on the screen appeared with Finn's name on it, signifying to the girls that Minerva had also recorded a private message for Finn.

"Finn has so much of her in him". Bonnie said warmly as she continued to study the electronic device.

Cake pawed at Fionna's shoulder for support, knowing that her sister had been deep in thought from the moment she saw the face of Finn's mom. Marceline looked over her shoulder to Fionna with a smile.

"So Fi, does Finn's mom look more like your dad or your mom"? Marcy asked.

The question proved to be more shocking to Bubblegum than Fionna.

"Marceline, you can't ask questions like that". Bonnie lectured, looking to Marceline with uncertainty.

Marcy shrugged.

"It was only a question".

"Just because Finn met his parents doesn't mean",

"She looks like a doctor…just like my dad, Michael Mertins". Fionna stated, cutting off Bonnie as she looked away for a moment in through.

She knew that talking about her parents would ease the water from erupting once again between the girls. Cake looked to Fionna sadly. She hadn't talked about her parents since when she last met her father, months ago. Fionna took a breath and turned to Bonnie and Marcy warmly.

"Since you guys aren't going back to your party…you wanna hear about them"? Fionna asked.

Bonnie and Marcy looked to each other and then nodded.

"Only…if you feel ok talking about them". Bonnie offered.

Fionna turned to Cake and shrugged, who also stared at her unsure. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she straightened her voice.

"Well for starters, my dad and I are separated by more than a body of water".

Marcy and Bonnie listened curiously.

"My dad is about 16 light years away". Fionna began, noting the interest in the eyes of the female dopplegangers of Marshall and Gumball.


	94. Chapter 91: Mikey and Marney Part 1

**Chapter 90: Mikey and Marney part 1**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone. In the last chapter, Fionna is asked about her biological parents. Now I know that I never wrote a chapter in Unwritten about Fi actually meeting them because it's being saved for the prequel. The reason I did this is because this fanfiction has been in the works for almost two years now and I'm really trying to wrap up this story. I have a prequel and a sequel in mind after this is over so we will see Fionna meet her father and that significant event will actually set the stage for the original story that I have been writing for you guys for months. These two chapters will be a little faster paced than my other chapters only because I didn't want multiple chapters dedicated to Fionna's parents. These chapters are only existing to hide a couple plot holes and also to showcase who Fionna is and where her traits and personality derive from. One of my goals for this story is to provide character development. You guys are the judges. I sincerely hope I have done that. I have tried to have these characters come to life by having them experience relatable emotions such as regret and remorse. In addition, I really wanted these characters to connect with my readers and I believe that the best way to do that was to take their pasts and expand upon them in order to show their personalities in a different or undiscovered light due to their burdened upbringings. So anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter. I've given it a lot of careful thought and I feel that it truly belongs in Unwritten especially in this part of the story where Fionna finally discovers that she is more than her strength and her audacity.**

A bead of sweat started to drip down the side of Michael Mertin's pale skin, heated by the bright light of the surgery table.

"Almost there". He whispered to himself as his tools did his bidding.

His eyes stared down at the patient, who laid down on the table before the doctor, their body was motionless as Michael gently inserted a needle less them a centimeter long into his patient's slightly cracked skull.

He huffed a sigh of completely as he wiped the top of his head with his arm, covered in his blue scrubs.

"Nurse, hand me the adhesive, please". He asked politely said through his mask.

"Yes, Doctor". His assistant replied as she picked up a silver bowl that held the requested material along with a white marble-like piece of bone that belonged to the patient.

"Thank you kindly". Michael replied as he picked up the pieces and wiped another bead of sweat from his head before continuing with his work.

Delicately, his fingers covered the gadget that he had so carefully placed inside the unconscious living body. A small green light flashed within every few seconds to signify its activity. The insertion was small and easily covered under the piece of cranium once removed before the operation. Michael brushed his hands together and stared down at his work.

"There we are, now we just need to patch the lad and our mate with will on his merry way". He started to the group of doctors that surrounded the surgeon.

The doors of the operating room failed to distract the doctors and nurses as Michael carefully attended to his patient, stitching the parted skin for his earlier incision together.

"Dr. Mertins, forgive me the intrusion but Dr. Ghastly has requested that all staff report to the",

"Yes, yes I got the twenty emails this morning. I'll be in the meeting shortly, just as soon as I finish up with this chap right here".

"Very well, Doctor. I'll leave you to your work".

"Cheers, mate". Michael responded, his attention never once leaving his work as his impaled the parted skin of his patient's bald spot.

After the operation was complete, Michael began to make his way towards the lecture hall of the hospital. The ends of his white lab coat and his blonde hair were gently brushed by the wind coming from the open windows on that cool summer night. Michael held a vanilla envelope in his arm as he made his way to his meeting. Despite his tired eyes and his aching body, his work was never completed as long as he had a patient laying in their beds. Carefully he read through a handful of files as the automatic doors down the hall opened for him.

"They are called Jack Rabbits". The voice of a middle-aged man echoed upon the stage as Michael entered the meeting to see all of the staff, herded into the room with the spotlight on one single person.

"They are quick, they are clever, they are well-trained but most importantly….they are a disease to this planet. We cannot have their ideologies spread amongst our civilization. This impulsive goal of their will cost us our second chance of extinction"!

Michael searched the crowd, noting the positive responses that the speaker was receiving as the hospital staff applauded with verbal and nonverbal agreement.

"Destroy them"! The audience members shouted, grasping the attention of Michael.

"Now now, we have a solution to this…epidemic but I am not the appropriate person to reveal such information". Dr. Ghastly announced as the sound of his voice echoing silenced the raving audience members.

"So without further ado, people help me welcome to this stage, Dr. Michael B Mertins, our very own tirelessly achieving head surgeon". Dr. Ghastly called out, beginning to begin a round of applause that carried over the large crowd within seconds to the spot where Michael stood.

Embarrassed and flattered by the attention, Michael waved to his smiling colleagues and blushed brilliantly until he reached the stage where an image of the enemy was displayed for the crowd. With a single finger, he tapped the microphone and straightened his voice.

"Hello all". He muttered, still a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

"For years I have dedicated my life to medicine. It is a passion of mine to help others as many of you know. I am not a believer in forcing service on those who reject my willingness to care for them, however I believe that as a humanitarian that it is in the best interest of our species that we do not sacrifice any more of our kind to ignorance".

The room grew much quieter in comparison to the first instance that Michael stepped on the stage.

"These people known as Jack Rabbits are being called numerous things in this hospital. They are being called spies, traitors, lunatics to some extent". Michael spoke into the microphone as the staff in the audience snickered here and there as illustrations of the society were depicted on the screen behind him.

The members were drawn from a frontal stance. Their human bodies were aligned in order of tallest to shortest. Their only difference from the nurses in the room were the rabbit hats that they were, which according to Michael's research lead him to believe that they communicated with one another via radio implanted in the animal caps.

"I have carefully tested a method in which I will implant into the brains of each captive, a device of videography that provides our subjects with a view of the spot where these members have sent innocent people of our race. The area is vacant with no signs of human life detected anywhere".

The audience broke into small gasps and whispered as the slides shifted to reveal the small mind device along with an image of a vacant spot where a couple of space crafts had landed, destroyed in the process with nobody to be revealed as evidence of a safe establishment.

"My method has been…viewed as taboo before proper tests were run. My assistants and Dr. Ghastly can tell you all that this surgery is minor and it does not mentally corrupt the victims in any way. All it does is give them a sense of reality that we have scientifically proven to be correct".

Michael loosened his collar a bit and straightened his voice before continuing.

"I advise you all that if you come across a member of this corrupt society to please bring them to me. No one is authorized to hurt these people and anyone who does will be immediately suspended upon approval of this organization". Mertins announced with a stern tone.

The room went completely silence due to the tone of seriousness in the good and pleasant doctor's voice.

"I urge you all to commit to such a project for the sake of preserving our legacy that we strive to keep alive despite our destroyed beloved planet earth that we once called home. Please….let us stray from seeking a future from our past. We all suffered greatly because we like Icarus flew too close to the sun. We have a duty to ourselves, to our families to continue to live and learn. That will be all, thank you". A roar of applause and calls of cheers nearly deafened the doctor as he stepped away from the stage, looking out at the crowd as blush coated his cheeks once again.

A loose arm fell around his shoulder, resting on his back covered by his white lab coat.

"Mikey, I need to steal you from your moment of fame for another related issue". Dr. Ghastly mentioned in the ear of Michael.

With a single nod, Ghastly lead the surgeon away and off the stage, to a side door while the staff continued to applaud him.

"Every day we are discovering more about our broken planet and I find that it is in our patients' best interest that we think about pursing a reeducation program". Ghastly turned to Dr. Mertins, awaiting his response as the two of them started to walk down a long hall with their fellow medical coworkers walking about.

"Michael, I know that this isn't how you imagine solving this universal problem, but unfortunately, we are the enemy to these rebels..they need to be stopped before",

"What we need to do, Ghastly",

Michael stopped in the middle of the hall, looking away to take a breath as he thought to himself for a moment.

"We need to stop treating this people like gerbils. They are all mentally on the same page as us".

Michael turned his gaze finally to Doctor Ghastly.

"They are scared of what they do not know". Mertins explained genuinely.

Ghastly removed the glasses from the top of his nose and began to wipe them with a handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"They ought to be scared of what they think they know". Ghastly muttered as he gently rested his glasses back on his nose.

"Come with me for a moment, Mertins, there is something that…you must see for yourself".

Ghastly turned his back to his colleague and began to lead the Doctor farther down the hall. Michael watched his friend walk through an automatic door, which he immediately followed quickly behind. The room began to blink in colors of green and pink, coloring the skin tones of the men that entered the room. It was lifeless, the room was so quiet that even the sound of an inhaling breath would disrupt the silence. Michael watched Ghastly walk over to one of the larger computers in the room. His back turned to Michael completely as he lifted headphones onto his ears and began typing away. Mertins watched carefully as the screens began to light up and produce images of documents marked as TOP SECRET.

"Our robot landed on Earth the other day and what I have seen might change your mind about my reeducation program". Ghastly stated as his mouse under the weight of his hand clicked a couple more documents.

Michael walked forward and watched the screen with amazement.

"Extraordinary". He whispered as the images of a castle, glistening in the sunlight came into sight.

"It looks like something out of a board game right"? Ghastly asked, pulling the headphones off his ears and turning to Michael, who's eyes could barely blink.

"It's remarkable". The Doctor whispered as he took in the sight of the once demolished Earth that was now the early stages of Aaa.

Ghastly reached for a clipboard quickly as he noticed some activity was forming on the screen.

"This is the leader of those creatures I was telling you about". Ghastly reminded as he started to jot down notes with his eyes still glued to the screen.

Michael looked away and smirked to his friend, releasing a skeptical scoff.

"You do mean the creatures you were hysterically raving about that are…candy, right"? Michael muttering with a chuckle in the back of his throat.

The thought of Earth inhabited by radioactive pieces of sugar was comedic for Michael. At first he believed that Ghastly was just dangerously overworked without sleep. He then believed that perhaps his old friend had gone mad after continuously raving about the discovering. Michael rolled his eyes at the remarks until Ghastly invited him to see the evidence himself.

"There! Look! There it is"! Ghastly called out, his eyes bulging with excitement while his outstretched arm pointed toward the screen, ending with his extended index finger.

Michael turned his gaze immediately and gasped, clutching the seat behind him.

"My god". He muttered to himself as he watched the fully developed human candy hybrid.

He stood upright while clutching a clipboard of his own. His pink hand reached into the pocket of his pants to pull out a pair of glasses.

Michael took a seat and stared, wide eyed as he watched 18-year-old Prince Gumball make every movement. The camera from the demolished robot recorded every second of the pink prince studying the destroyed piece of technology.

Prince Gumball looked over his shoulder to notice company following behind him.

"Peppermint maid, have this equipment taken to my lab. I'd like to study it more closely for any sign of human contact".

Michael held the side of his head in his hand, shaking away the beginning of a migraine while he studied both the walking pieces of candy.

"Yes, sire". The candy maid replied as she started to type away on a small communicator, releasing a red light to glide over the equipment.

Prince Gumball marked down one last note on his tablet before stepping away. His purple eyes grew dark and harsh, like those of an executioner.

"Also contact Marshall, I'm putting an end to his open territory nonsense that he has YET to take control of". Prince Gumball muttered impatiently as he folded his arms and glared off to the side to notice that the sun was about to set.

Ghastly raised his arm towards the screen with a remote control wedged between his fingers. With a single click, he paused the screen, allowing the image of Prince Gumball's profile to remain visible. His high pink cheek bones and his pink candy-coated skin seemed to give off light from the dimming sun, heightening the appearance of his youth. Ghastly turned to Mertins, amused by his friend's reaction.

"You still think I'm crazy, you posh basturd"? Ghastly mocked with a shy grin, enjoying every moment that he witnessed Michael's look of shock and misbelief.

The blonde bright-eyed doctor's mouth hung open as he continued to stare at the screen as if he had ingested a drug that compromised his understanding of life.

"This is mad"! He called out with a crack in his voice, his hands gripping the arms of the chair which he sat in.

Ghastly folded his arms and put the remote on the desk.

"Relax Mikey". Ghastly muttered with a small chuckle as he semi circled his friend from behind his occupied chair.

"This candy THING….is a kid". Ghastly reminded

"With artificial intelligence". Michael corrected as he massaged the side of his head to vanquish his headache.

Ghastly shrugged and sat with his back against the surface of the laboratory desk.

"I don't believe he's capable of harming anybody. But, with that said..we need this reeducation program so that those….those…jack asses",

"Rabbits…they're called jack rabbits, Todd". Mikey said with a roll of his eyes referring to the rebel group as he massaged his temple with his fingers.

"Whatever they are, they are going to get their liberal ideas into the heads of the rest of human civilization that exists on this moon base and then we'll be looking at a war of the worlds". Ghastly reminded grimly.

Michael groaned and shut his eyes, still attempting to wrap his mind around the footage he just watched.

"What do you say to that? This program may be the preservation of our kind that we have been searching for and all you can do is sit there like we're in a cinema"! Ghastly said with a raise of his tone.

Michael growled in his throat and turned his seat around impatiently.

"Excuse me Todd if my mind is a bit preoccupied as I'm watching a radioactive piece of gum that I might've chewed back on earth when I was a boy"! Michael called out.

As Ghastly opened his mouth to provide his argument, the sound of an alarm, interrupted the two doctors. Their eyes averted to the flashing red lights that bathed the room in a faded amber ambiance every couple of seconds.

"Those damn rodents are back again"! Ghastly called out.

Whipping his body around to the computers, he lounged to rows of keyboards and began to type harshly.

"Mertins, sound the alarms for sector S, F and B of the hospital, I need", The sight of Michael's empty chair was enough to silence Ghastly for only a moment.

"Mertins"? He called out as the sounds of the automatic doors to the lab shut behind an exiting body.

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Agent Campbell's peach colored skin. Her mouth exhaling into her mask that covered her from the cheekbones to her neck caused her chest to raise and her lungs to seek oxygen from sprinting and squatting every few moments. The side of her face pressed against the dry wall of the hospital hallway as she listened for the guards that were following her.

"This way"! They called out, running towards a mistaken pathway that would not lead them to her.

Pulling out a communicator from her sweaty skin-tight pocket, Campbell wiped away her own perspiration from her forehead. A beaming light the size of a ball point pen colored the screen as often and as repeatedly as the red lights to the alarms of the building that picked up Campbell's intrusion.

"Come on, I know you guys are here somewhere". She whispered.

"There they are"! The voice called out, forming a gasp and a rough dry patch in the spy's throat to form.

An automatic door to a connecting wing of the hospital continuously opened and closed its doors only a few feet from Campbell. Sprinting towards it, she threw herself forward, forcing her ribs and chest and skid onto the cold ground. With a single groan, she lifted herself onto her knees and pulled out a gun from her belt. With her hand shaking from the stress raging through her body like a wild fire, she fired a single shot to the keypad operating the door, forcing electrical shocks to fly into the air as the doors sealed her away from her followers. A grown man's grunt followed by a pair of heavy and muscular arms secured the agent's neck and left arm.

"Playing hide and seek"? the deep voice called out as the agent struggled like a fish out of water, tears welled in her eyes from the lack of oxygen that she was being from prevented from receiving while locked in the elbow of her capture.

"Recess is over, bunny. Instead…let's get you to your first reeducation class". The voice said coldly as agent Campbell struggled using her legs and arm to fight against her attacked.

Using her left leg, she rammed her heel into her captor's leg, forcing him to call out and wince a bit.

"Oh no you don't you bitch"! The bald guard called out.

Campbell let out a call feeling her body lifted off the ground. Her heart pounded harshly against her chest and her mouth hung open as she continued to resist. Once her legs were lifted from the ground, she saw her opportunity. A glass box, holding what appeared to be a protected axe was in clear sight and a clear target for her to reach. Using all she had left in her body to qualify as strength, her leg shot through the barrier, striking her captor's arm with shards of glass while her own face was protected with her rabbit hat and her cloth covering her face. The guard suffered his wounds and released enough of Campbell to allow the prisoner to reach her gun. A shot fired by her hand and forced a terrible howl to come from the guard as he fell onto his knee with a shot in the foot. Before bowing his head, his nose and space between his eyes met their faith when Campbell's knee met his face, forcing a crack of his nose to add to the noise of the alarms. The guards gray eyes crossed as his forehead swan dived into the ground, allowing him to lay stiffly against the checkered floor. The agent pulled the mask off her face and took in a few deep breaths as she grasped one knee. The sound of pounding against the doors that hid her and her beat up captor began to shake as voices and movements were made behind the steel. Bringing herself to her knees, she carefully padded over the security guard's pockets and drug through his breast pocket.

"No key card, no pass at all". Campbell whispered with a roll of her eyes.

She needed to get into the holding rooms some other way. She stared down at the guard, shaking her head and pursing together her dry lips

"You let me down, buddy". She muttered as a harsh banging forced her heart rate to accelerate one again

Looking up to the door as she started to back away, her eyes grew narrow. They wanted her alive, it was clear to her that the large man who attacked her prevented himself from killing her. His hold on her was a rookie mistake that allowed her enough available oxygen to then defend herself. While carefully stepping with her back to her destination, Campbell held out her gun towards her lifeless looking attacker as well as the doors that she had locked herself behind. Biting her lip, she held her gun out straight, clutching it with both of her glove covered hands. She looked back for only a moment as she stepped through the doors, aiming her gun down an empty hall way with only the red beaming lights from the alarms to guide her in the dark. It was there that Michael saw as he stood at the end of one hall way. Her back and slim frame facing him as she guarded herself while also rerouting herself.

"How can I get closer to her"? Michael thought to himself as his eyes then searched his surroundings.

Across from him was another dimly lit hallway. In the center of it was a wheelchair. Silently reaching into his lab coat pocket, he gingerly reached for a pen. Quickly he spotted his target one last time by looking past the wall that hid him. She was still there, waiting for someone to come by. Brushing a few thin strands of blonde hair off his forehead, Michael clutched his pen and then tossed it into the wheel chair. From behind the wall, he could hear her boots pivot and after a few seconds, they came closer to him. Holding onto the dry wall of the hallway, he brought himself to his feet and froze as he watched the light brown-haired girl turn directly to the sound of the commotion and point her gun before it was too late. Her chest heaved against Michael's arm as he restrained her and kicked the gun from the grasped the second that he saw it begin to fall to her side. She struggled against him, pushing up against him and forcing his back into the wall. Her breath became hysterical as she struggled and twisted with all her might to be let loose.

"Let go of me"! She screamed as she attempted and force Michael's knees to give out with the use of her ankles.

Michael let out a small call feeling Campbell's fight or flight response against him. He smothered her, holding onto her for dear life until he could reach a single spot on her exposed neck. She let out a gasp and she stopped struggling as Michael's push activated her pressure point, forcing her body to fall limply in his arms. Her head lazily laid against her shoulder with her eyes closed like a sleeping angel. As he held her up, he stared down at her brilliant features and carefully pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear to join her other follicles conjoined in a hair elastic. While letting out a heavy sigh, he shut his eyes tightly, feeling a sudden migraine start to develop

"Bloody hell". He said as he laid her small body into her arms and began to carry her like a passed-out bride and began to carry her to the one of the medical wards.

"So much for leaving work early". He muttered as he rolled his eyes at his new patient.

Her head hung over his arm with her pulled back hair loosely dangling and swaying with every step he took.


	95. Chapter 92: Mikey and Marney Part 2

**Chapter 91: Mikey and Marney part 2**

Commander Atkins of the Jack Rabbit society stared outside into the dark abis of space with her hands behind her back. She pursed her lips together staring quizzically outside of her ship. The room was silent except for the sound of ticking that came from her watch resting on her wrist.

"Campbell where are you"? She whispered to herself as she brought her wrist from behind to take a look at her watch.

The mission should had been completed hours ago by Marney. As a senior agent of the cooporation, she had been trained since she was twelve and was the best in her class. The mission was risky but she had been willing to do the job to rescue her comrades who were captured by security inside the hospital while trying to eliminate the secret weapon of the scientists on Olympia. The planet had been habituated for hundreds of years after Earth was mostly destroyed due to a nuclear war. The living humans had left just before the chemicals on Earth could take the lives of what remained of the human race. The Jack Rabbit Society was founded by a rebel on Olympia names Jackson Rabbit. He was a great scientist and a philosopher who believed that Earth could be occupied again. The scientists laughed him out of the building and eventually fired him for attempting to plan missions without government approval. With his followers he had left Olympia and created a special organization of combat experienced agents who would willingly give their lives to return to earth and try to reinhabit it based on Rabbit's beliefs.

The doors to Commander Atkins office automatically opened.

"Commander, we've picked up a signal on Agent Campbell's whereabouts"!

Atkins twisted her body around immediately to hear more of the news.

"Where is she"? Atkins asked as a stress seemed to cloud her eyes.

The agent bit he lip and averted her eyes away as she held onto a clipboard.

"She's been captured".

Atkins folded her arms and bowed her head in disappointment. After a few moments of silence she massaged her forehead and the lines outlining it.

"She's located in the Olympia General Hospital and occupying a spot in a hospital ward".

Another few moments went by as the agent was not responded to.

"Shall we retrieve her"? She asked Atkins as her commander turned her back, mounting her hands on the dashboard against the window looking out into space.

"She was the best of the best, there's no way we can retrieve her without having working pods to travel to Olympia without being noticed". Atkins muttered as she stared at her reflection in the glass.

"How long until the mechanics finish those ships for the Earth mission"?Atkins asked looking over her shoulder.

Immediately the agent flipped through the pages on her clipboard, searching frantically. Atkins shut her eyes and groaned under her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Approximately….12 months, miss". The Agent responded.

Atkins shut her tired old eyes and looked out to space again. As she stared out into the dark, she noticed the light blue planet that was Olympia.

"Stay alive, Campbell". Atkins whispered with a heavy heart as she sadly looked out to the planet that alienated the Jack Rabbits from society.

 **Back on Olympia in the General Hospital**

Marney saw nothing but darkness. Everything was black as embony. She could feel the lids of her eyes meet, telling her that she had previously been asleep.

"Oh my head". She moaned as she attempted to move her body. Her arms felt heavy and forced to her sides as if she was glued to the spot where she was laying down.

"What"? She questioned as he eyes burst open to reveal that she was in a bed, but not just any bed. Railing stood on both sides of her. Her clothes were replaced by what looked like a hospital gown as her legs were covered by a blanket.

"No... my clothes..my weapons". She whispered to herself as she then noticed her reason for being held down. Straps were wrapped around her wrists and at her ankles.

"You won't be needing them at this time". A gently low voice with a brittish accent spoke. Marney immediately turned her head to the side to notice a tall doctor with blonde hair and a youthful face walk closer to her.

He connected his brown eyes with hers and gave her a small uncomfortable smile.

"How are you feeling this morning"? He asked gently as he gotted some notes onto his clipboard.

Marney squinted an eye at him as if he was crazy.

"Um…I'd be better if I wasn't strapped to his bed like some mental patience". She hissed.

Michael shook his head slowly and continued to jot notes down.

"Sorry, love. I can't release you until we've sorted out a few federal issues.

"You're out of your mind if you think you and your government monkeys are going to get me to talk, doc". Marney hissed, as she continued to struggle against the restraints.

Michael looked up from his clipboard, raising an eyebrow to the bound captive.

"I think you've got our mission all wrong here". Michael noted as he walked closer to Marney.

Blush coated her pink skin as she felt the doctors hand on her shoulder. Gently he pushed her back foreward, placing something soft behind it from under the bed. Carefully he helped to lay her back down on a pillow, smiling warming to her and making the blush on her skin glow brighter.

"We aren't going to interrogate you or torture you until you talk, there's no information that we need".

Marney blinked at him as if he was insane.

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"We're here to help agents like you Jack Rabbits. I don't think you understand the philosophy that you are basing your organization on and I'm going to do my best to help you see reality". The doctor advised as Marney looked away and shut her eyes in thought.

"So basically you are going to brainwash me". She muttered.

A small chuckle came from Michael's mouth.

"Not exactly. Here, have a look". He offered, reaching into his pocket.

Marney opened her eyes, with uncertainty and noticed a small screen in front of her that Michael held on her lap after a moment of awkward adjustment.

"You see the Jack Rabbit Society has whats left of the worlds best agents and military, however what you guys don't have are the scientists on Olympia, instead you have these philosophers who keep telling you chaps that there is life on Earth". Michael explained as the screen began to turn on.

Marney looked away unamused.

"I don't need to hear this…There is life on Earth, our detectors tell us there is movement". Marney argued.

"Well..yes there is…take a look". Michael insisted as he lifted the tablet more upright for Marney to see.

Stubbornly, the agent finally looked and within seconds, could not take her eyes away from the sight.

"What the", She whispered.

On the screen appeared a rounded creature. It's body was brown and plump and it had the appearance of..a pastry. It stared at the camera with a smile, forcing a puzzled look to be painted on Marney's face.

"Oh um…hi". The cinnamon bun waved with a smile.

Michael waited to Marney to meet his eyes.

"Is this a joke"? She asked, looking to Michael as if he had 15 heads.

"That's a friggin talking pastry that you are trying to tell me exists? Do I look like a moron to you"?

"Well no quite actually you look very puzzled and appauled to me". Michael said with a small smile.

Marney glared at him in silence.

Blush coated Michael's face as he grabbed the back of his neck and straightened his voice.

"That was supposed to be a joke….but wasn't very funny I suppose". Micheal said awkwardly as Marney shook her head slowly while still glaring at him.

"Did you honestly believe that you could trick me into believing",

"I'm not asking you to believe anything I'm just showing you the truth and if you want anymore then you should notice that this camera looks a bit familiar to you". Michael responded as his fingers touched the screen moving the camera over to peer at a broken down ship with the symbol of a small white rabbit clipart tagging it.

Marney's jaw dropped a little as she read the number under the rabbit picture. It was shuttle 52-26, the shuttle that left the jackrabbit's secret port three weeks ago.

 _"_ _They couldn't have known our shuttle number, their government agents can't track our information at the port"._ Marney thought to herself as her eyes shifted from side to side with stress lining her foreward

Her eyes widened as a new question clouded her mind.

"The agents that went to Earth…what happened to them…did that weird…THING eat them"?! Marney cried out in horror as she panicked.

Michael put the pad down and shook his head. Feeling sorry for the girl, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

"No these lifeforms are harmless…but..Miss Campbell, I am afraid to tell you something else about our discovery". Michael reminded a bit sheepish.

Marney turned to the doctor, her blue eyes filled with a bit of sadness.

"What happened to my comrades when they landed on Earth"? Marney asked.

Michael bowed his head and sighed.

"How much can you handle in one day"? Michael asked her softly.

Marney bowed her head and nodded.

"I can handle it". Marney whispered.

Michael looked away skeptical and pressed a few buttons on the handheld screen.

"We found this video that the camera on the ship recorded one day or so after the ship landed…I should tell you..it's a little horrific and the only thing we have to go on is a theory". The doctor responded.

Marney opened an eye to Michael with a tiny smirk.

"You have a theory, yet you think the Jack Rabbit's methodology is garbage". Marney joked, despite the timing being innapropriate.

Michael smiled to her as the screen loaded.

"We're not so different after all". He said with a smile which began to color his cheeks that made Marney smile.

Michael straightened his voice as the clip began to play. As Marney sat up to watch, Michael looked away with a bit of guilt.

"Jake"? Marney whispered to herself as she noticed the human man on the screen that she recognized as her friend and collegue.

He looked alive and well but for some reason there was darkness in his eyes. The bit of color that she did notice was a hint of red in his irises. Her friend gave a small smile to the camera. As the seconds went by, his smile began to grow wider by the moments passes. His mouth stretched with the grin from ear to ear as if the corners of his mouth would rip if they traveled any farther distance. His eyes grew cold and empty and his mouth began to expand open and grow to an inhuman open mouthed sized. A ferocious and demonic sound came from the back of his throat as his body shifted forward like an animal out for prey and faced towards the camera, attacking it while baring it's monstrous mouth and fangs that forced Marney to yelp from fear. The segment had ended, forcing Marney's skin to crawl and a bit of sweat to run down the side of her neck.

"What the hell was that"? She screamed as she turned to Michael.

"Why did it look like my friend, why was it…", Marney cut herself off, bowing her head as a small tear began to form on her lid as she morned for her lost friend that had become a monster.

Michael pulled out a hankerchief and started Marney by bringing it to her cheek. After a moment she allowed him to comfort her without looking him in the eye.

"My superior believes that the toxic waste on Earth had triggered some kind of radioactive virus that makes a human became animalistic…almost like a erm…zombie if you would".

Marney sat in silence, taking all this new information in.

"I personally believed that the lifeforms that now inhabit earth created that thing or maybe programmed one of your mates as if for a warning sign to stay away". Michael mentioned.

The agent shook her head in disbelief.

"No matter what it is..it's horrible….and you know what's moreso"? Marney asked the doctor.

Michael grabbed a chair from behind him and took a seat near the patient.

"I was scheduled to be on the next shuttle to Earth because we were getting human energy readings….but that thing…that wasn't human". She whispered, shaking her head slowly as the images still terrified her.

Michael clasped his hands together and bounced his knee against the floor.

"Well…you're safe now…I won't let anyone or anything hurt you while you're my patient". He said warmly.

Marney nodded and tried to move her wrist again, remembering that she was still stuck as she looked to Michael sadly.

"This doesn't exactly make me feel secure". She noted, trying to figit with her straps again. Michel stared down at the leather straps containing her and nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get approval to get those off you by today". He mentioned as he stood up from the chair and kicked it off to the side.

Marney watched him stand as he flipped through a couple more pieces of paper on his clipboard.

"Also, Miss Campbell",

"Marney". She interrupted as the Doctor's eyes averted from his clipboard to the young light brown haired agent strapped to the hospital bed.

"You can call me Marney….calling me miss reminds me of my horrific middle school years…with sister Agnus". Marney said with a twist of her mouth displaying disgust.

Michael chucked along with her.

"Understood. In that case, Marney. I am Doctor Michael Mertins". He said as he held out his hand to her, realizing then that she had no way of receiving it.

He blushed with embaressment and pulled his hand back as Marney giggled.

"You're alright doc in a goofy..innocent way".

"Mother used to call it my English charm but I suppose that's the same". Michael joked as Marney's eyes continued to look into his.

The silence was broke by the sound of Michael straightening his voice.

"Right on then..I will have someone release you while I take a look at your records to make sure we don't feed you anything your allergic to or probe your brain with a little too much electricity". Michael listed as he was disappointed to not hear any laughter from that joke.

Nervously he turned to Marney with a smile to ensure it was a joke. A bit of surprise overcame him as he noticed with delight that his patient was already giving him a gin.

"I'm starting to catch on". Marney remarked.

Michael blushed and nodded, noticing Marney's gentle features the more he looked at her. Her soft light brown hair stopped just above her chest, which he prevented himself as a practiced and professional doctor from staring at. Her pink skin was a bit shiny but clear and bright and her eyes were pools of blue that he couldn't look away from. While he looked to her kindly, a reminder came to him.

"Oh before I forget..I was looking over your records before you woke up and I noticed that you have some..hyperthyroid disease and I wanted to ask you about that because the other female jack rabbit agents we have treated have the same sort of immunity disease".

Marney shrugged and bit her lip looking away.

"All the female agents have it. It's a requirement to be undercover. They choose the one with the deficiency and train them to be spies since the ones with the disease can't have children".

Michael listened carefully.

"It's the society's way of keeping their agents single so that they are always ready for a new mission and it's risks with no distractions of a family". Marney admitted.

Michael shook his head at the reveal.

"Blimey that's god awful". He sympathized carefully.

Marney shrugged again and rolled her eyes before making eye contact again.

"Whatever. I never met the right one anyway".

Michael pursed his lips together and looked down at his clipboard.

"For what it's worth..maybe we should do some brain surgery on the guys you've met who didn't want to settle down with you. They must be clinically unstable". Michael said with a laugh as he turned to Marney again, hoping to see her brilliant smile once again.

There was no laugh, Marney blushed giving Michael a smile and only that.

The young doctor nodded and backed up to the exit in the room while looking from his clipboard to Marney.

"Well..anyway..I'll be back soon. In the meantime you should get some rest..Marney". He said with another tender smile.

"Hurry back", She answered.

Blush coated her cheeks brilliantly as she noticed her response raised the eyebrows of the handsome doctor a bit.

"I mean…come back soon because these um…..straps are super uncomfortable". She said nervously trying to mask herself.

Michael nodded to her, giving her one last sincere look before stepped out of the doorway and into the hall, leaving Marney alone in the patient ward. With a roll of her eyes, she plopped herself against the bed with her hair sprawled out onto the pillow. Thoughts clouded her mind about the Jack Rabbits, her failed mission, her uncertain future: potentially with Michael Mertins and of course..the talking cinnamon bun.

"That was weirdly supernatural….next he's going to prove to me that demons and vampires exist". Marney said with a smile and a chuckle as she shut her eyes and drifted to sleep

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I know these chapters have been different but I do hope that you do like how I've written chapters about Fionna's parents like Finns In the Islands mini series. The actual story of Unwritten will continue by the end of the next chapter after the last part about Fionna's parents.**


	96. Chapter 93: Mikey and Marney and Fionna

Chapter 93: Mikey and Marney and Fionna

"Take these traitors away". Commander Atkins ordered as she held her hands behind her back and stood stiff and upright. Her dark eyes beamed down at the violent scene on her ship

"Stop this you need to listen to us"! A former jacket rabbit agent cried out as he struggled against his former fellow agents who restrained his arms.

"You guys have to listen to us! We aren't the traitors! Atkins' is the traitor..she'll kill every one of", A shrill scream replaced the end of the Jacket Rabbit's comment as he fell to his knees.

His body shook wildly from the shock of an electric paralyzer that dug into his back. His hands mounted the floor and his head bowed as his friends called out his name in horror.

"Lock them up until we are 2000 miles from Earth…our comrades on the Jacket Rabbit base will see to it that these operatives receive punishment". Atkins ordered as the fearful captive Jack Rabbits struggled against their own fellow agents who began to heard them out of the command center of the ship.

Commander Atkins watched in silence as the traitors were pushed and pulled while they squirmed and struggled to free themselves of a fate that they once were willing to endure before knowing the truth. Commander Reisling, second in command to Atkins watched in Horror as the agents from operation Olympia were taken away until the room that was once filled with screams and protest was doused in silence.

Reisling turned his young face to Atkins, catching a glimpse of regret and uncertainty in the corner of her aging eyes.

"Captain" Reisling spoke as he clutched a thin computer pad that provide a light blue glow.

Atkins shut her eyes and massaged the top of her head with distress.

"Captain, we've confirmed that the jack rabbits from operation Olympia were not all accounted for".

Atkins was silent.

"According to our enginers who created the jack trackers….Agent Mertins is still alive after her departure from main base 12 months ago…she could still be in captivity". Reisling reminded, a little taken about by Atkin's silence.

Marney Campbell was Commander Atkins' best agent, she was like a daughter to the captain and a model soldier.

"It's probably too late for Marney". Atkins murmured as she dropped her hand to her side and turned to her second in command sadly.

Her eyes drooped with sadness and her lips grew dryer as she bit onto her lower lip.

"Look what my other first-class agents became"? Atkins reminded with a shake of disappointment.

Reisling looked down at the virtual outline of the ship, highlighting the thin pad of technology.

"But we've plotted and planned operation Campbell for months". Reisling reminded as Atkins turned her back to the agent and looked out into the sea of operatives that sat at their stations, directing the ship while she and her assistant remained above hustle and bustle in her glass dome command center.

"I couldn't bring myself to punish Marney for this…..this terrible brainwashing state those immoral Olympians put her in like her comrades". Atkins muttered, pressing her forehead to the glass.

Reisling gripped the back of his neck and shut his eyes tight for a moment.

"Marney was first class and the teacher to those other operatives…her will is stronger than any of theirs….and just think….what if Marney has sensitive information",

Atkins looked over her shoulder to her second in command, raising an eye brow to him.

"What if she….knows how to…destroy the Olympians..by using their own source of power over us"? Reisling noted.

Atkins turned around slowly to face her assistant. For a moment she looked at him with stern bewilderment.

"Their own source of power, you say"? Atkins repeated as she searched Reisling's eyes from yards away.

Reisling nodded carefully.

"Perhaps…Agent Campbell knows how these brainwashing chips that we've heard about work? We can regenerate the weapon to our advantage". Reisling replied with glowing enthusiasm.

Atkins pursed her lips together and thought. It was a brilliant idea. For years the Jack Rabbits had been trying to get their hands on the technology that the scientists and doctors on Olympia possessed.

"What do the scientists in sector 5 of the ship say about Campbell's brain activity"? Atkins asked raising an eyebrow.

"They say that she's untainted with any sort of computerized device in her body. They haven't programmed her..at least not yet". Reisling replied.

Atkins turned her back to Reisling and stared out into the glass that shielded her from the control center of the ship. Marney had no device embedded in my brain by the hands of the Olympia doctors which meant that she still had her normal unaltered mind set…unlike the operatives that returned to the jack rabbit base after being freed. Little did Atkins knows that the Jack Rabbits who had returned had tried to warn their friends about the truth of earth. Their efforts were useless against Atkin's command and their noble decision would soon bring demise to each of them.

"Initiate Operation Campbell". Atkins ordered as she stared out into the black abyss that was space.

 **Olympia General Hospital**

"Congratulations…it's a baby girl". A nurse said sweetly as Marney's tired and weak eyes began to open to see the blurred outline of a woman, who seemed to be lightly bouncing up and down to the sound of a baby's cry.

Michael squeezed onto Marney's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it tenderly.

"You did it, my darling. I love you". Michael said sincerely as he brushed his cheek against his wife's hand, holding it tightly with both of his.

Marney let out a small smile and weakly blinked as her vision began to become more clear. Her body shook as little as she tried to push herself to make her back as parallel to the headboard of the hospital bed as possible. Michael saw this attempt and wrapped an arm around his wife's back, helping her sit up as she watched every moment of the nurse that held her newborn baby. With a smile, the woman bent her knees to lower herself to Marney's welcoming happy arms. The baby's cries continued until Marney brought her into her chest and began to hush her, offering out her finger for the infant to touch.

"There there..it's ok Fionna". Marney said with a gentle tone as the baby's whimpers began to ease as she nestled into her mother's chest.

"She's so beautiful, my love". Michael whispered as he brushed the side of his head against Marney's.

Fionna's tiny pinched eyes shut as she cooed and let out a few last little whimpers.

"Well isn't this a lovely setting"? Dr. Ghastly said as he entered the delivery room with a small kind smile.

Marney hushed him as she kept her eyes on the tiny child that he delicately held on her arm.

"Be quiet..I think Fionna is falling asleep". Marney said as she rocked the baby carefully and then looked up to Ghastly with a warm smile with Michael wearing one as well.

"Fionna Mertins…I like it". Ghastly whispered as he quietly stepped closer to the new parents.

"Well I wanted to name the baby Finn Mertins after my father but", Michael began to say before he was cut off by a hush from Marney to quiet his voice.

"But that idea changed when we found out that we were having a little girl". Michael continued in a whispered tone.

Ghastly nodded and beamed down happily to baby Fionna. He watched as Michael offered his finger to the baby to play with. Her tiny fingers met his touch and began to wrap around it to the best of her ability.

"Look at that grip already…she's going to be a strong one". Ghastly complimented.

Michael looked to Marney lovingly as she gleamed down palely at the baby.

"Just like her mother". Michael whispered as he brought his lips to Marney's sweaty light brown hair.

Marney let out a deep and low exhale, as her chest slowly began to fall.

"Michael". She whispered lowly.

Michael met his wife's eyes immediately. What he saw was distressing. The pupils in her blue eyes began to shrink and in the irises themselves were the appearance of panic and weakness.

"Marney"? Michael asked, immediately bringing one hand to his wife's head and another to her heart.

She was burning up, sweating at the hair line but he heart was the most concerning…it was pacing at a rapid speed and then immediately dropped to a slower beat with every second.

"Marney what's wrong"? Michael asked with a bit of panic as he grabbed his wife's hand to squeeze it and feel another pulse on her wrist to confirm that trauma wasn't occurring.

"Micheal, her monitors are going haywire"! Ghastly said with a panic as the heart rate on the screen seemed to sound slower by the millisecond.

"Get the baby"! Michael called out as Fionna started to squirm and become flustered as Marney's hold on her was starting to fail.

Michael's hand fumbled a bit as he reached into his breast pocket to pull out a device.

"Code 19 I repeat code 19"! Michael screamed into his beeper, as Ghastly carefully took Fionna in his arms and started to bounce her and hush her screams as he stepped a few feet away from the scene.

A team of doctors filed into the room as Marney's head rested against the pillow. Her face was pale and shiny, and her eyes were glossy with trauma. Her dry lips mouthed Michael's name without a voice to release it.

"Darling, I'm right here it will be fine.. I'm right here I promise",

"Dr. Mertins we need you to step away now", A nurse called out as the doctor held his wife's hand with tears in his eyes.

"No! Don't make me leave her"! Michael yelled behind him, taking his eyes away from Marney for one moment.

That moment was all it took for the head of the agent to rest fully against the pillow on her hospital bed. The sound of her heart rate was reduced to a single still murmur. Michael's head whipped back around to find his wife's eyes open and without a single blink and her hand that he held start to grow very cold.

"We're losing her, prepare to resuscitation"! A Doctor called out as he ripped open the dying patient's hospital gown and was met with two paddles hooked up to a generator, held by a nurse.

"You cannot be here, Michael". A second male doctor called out as he and a nurse pulled at Michael with all their might as the poor Doctor watched the paddles beaming with electricity

took his unconscious wife's chest.

"Clear"! was one the last sound that Michael heard next to the sound of electricity surging into his wife's body.

It echoed in his mind as he was in a state of shock, taming him and making his body nearly motionless as he caught the last few glimpses of his wife, laying in that hospital bed without him.

Michael sat in the waiting room, his head resting in his hands that ran through his blonde hair. It had been an hour since he was physically forced out of the delivery room where just moments before, he had met his daughter for the first time.

"Doctor Mertins"? A soft voice said as Michael immediately brought himself to his feet to meet the eyes of one of the nurses.

Her lips curled and her eyes sulked sadly as she held a clipboard to her heart.

Michael's heart began to beat at a slower pace than normal as he stopped breathing and shook his head.

"Please….don't", He begged, his brown eyes building tears.

The nurse bowed her head, scrunching her eyes together before saying a word.

"I'm sorry, Sir". She said softly scrunching her eyes together.

Michael brought his fist to his mouth, biting down on it as he shut his eyes, trying to wipe away the tears as quickly as possible.

"We did everything we could, but your wife's deficiency forced too much blood to rush to her heart during child birth which then",

"Where is my child"? Michael interrupted, pain and remorse coloring his eyes.

His baby was somewhere in the hospital. He had not seen her before the traumatic event and more than anything he wanted to hold her.

The nurse looked to Michael a little taken aback with concern.

"Doctor I",

"Please, tell me where Fionna is". Michael begged with a shake of his head as another glistening tear trailed down his flustered cheeks.

"She's in the nursery in block A". The nurse confirmed as Michael took off in a hurry.

"Doctor Mertins"! The nurse called out to stop him, but it was too late, the newly widowed doctor had already raced past the revolving doors.

"Fionna, it's ok. Daddy's coming". Michael whispered to himself as the signs in the hallway lit up above Michael's head, guiding him to the nursery.

Skidding his shoes over the clean checkered hospital floor, Michael flew into a panic as he reached a crossroad of three different pathway, forgetting which one led to the nursery. The sound of newborn crying jogged his memory as he followed the sound until he reached a wide glass window with little basinets cradling the new born children. Michael's eyes scanned the last names and felt his heart nearly pound out of his chest as he tried to locate Fionna by his last name in the M section. She was not there. It was then he realized that there were two names per basinet. He bolted to the other side of the long hallway and started to search for Marney's last name. Finally he read the card that said campbell/mertins. And sure enough…there was baby Fionna, laying asleep in her light blue blanket. Michael smiled into the glass thinking that the hospital staff must have ran out of pink blankets to wrap his baby girl in. The immediate state of relief faded from Michael when he then noticed that Fionna…was hooked up to a monitor…with an oxygen mask on.

"Fionna". Michael whispered with a bit of fear in his tone.

He needed to get in there and make sure she was ok. Was she breathing? Would she be ok? These questions swarmed his mind as he tried to think of ways to prevent himself from losing his child.

"She's fine Michael..so quit fogging up the glass in my hospital". A familiar voice said behind the Doctor.

With his hand still on the window into the nursery, Michael looked over his shoulder, his eyes tired and filled with sadness as he noticed Ghastly.

His colleague's smile quickly faded as he shook his head with remorse.

"I'm so…so very sorry, old friend". He whispered reaching out a hand to comfort his comrade.

Michael noticed the offer, but looked away and stared into the window, watching Fionna sleep.

"What are they doing to my newborn"? Michael asked with a low tone, noticing that her oxygen and heart levels were better than average.

"They're dosing her with a cure for Marney's thyroid disease. As you know, we discovered that Fionna was born with it. The vaccine only works on infants so we had to put her under quickly to make sure the excitement wouldn't", Ghastly stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

Marney had just died from too much blood flow to the heart and the doctors thought it was best to put Fionna to sleep and try to give her the vaccine orally to prevent Fionna's infant body from having a potential panic attack.

"Will it work"? Michael asked, unsure himself as he pressed his forehead and hand against the glass as if doing so would bring him closer to his baby.

Ghastly opened his answer when the lights of the hallway began to dim. The sound of a siren, very familiar to both men started to sound, forcing a ringing in Michael's ears.

"Jack Rabbits". Ghastly yelled as he stared at the flashing alarm mounted on the wall above them.

His hand reached out to grasp Michael tightly.

"Mertins, come on, we need to retreat". Ghastly ordered as Michael pulled his arm away violently.

"No I'm not leaving without Fionna". He screamed, breaking away from his coworker and fled.

With his heart racing at an irregular speed and sweat breaking at his hair line, Michael ran down the hall, turning a corner as the flashing lights from the sirens colored the wall.

From the open vent of one hall way jumped three agents. They squatted like cats as their feet met the ground.

"Split up and find agent Campbell, take down whoever stops you…we have five minutes people"!

Agent Terrik was the youngest of the squad and the last mentee of agent Marney Campbell. On the tracker, the screen consisted of two pinpoints of Campbell's DNA.

"How could she be at two places at once"? Terrik thought as the rest of her rescue party had dispersed, leaving her alone in a dark hallway with the flashing red lights of the alarm coating the space in a green ambiance every few seconds.

With her gun locked and loaded, agent Terrik aim her weapon at every angle as she walked by her lonesome, following the tracking device that distinguished her location from that of Campbell. A buzz at her pocket, nearly made the cadet scream. Darting her eyes at every corner around her, she noticed an open broom closet, the perfect spot for her to receive a message. While quietly shutting the door behind her once she entered the small corner, she held her gun out into the hallway to make sure that no one had been following. The buzzing of the communicator grew a bit louder. Terrick's hand shook as she pulled in out of her pocket and pressed her thumb against the keyboard to initiate video communicator.

"Terrik, where are you"? The cadet's superior asked as the girl leaned against the wall.

"I'm in a broom closet".

"Where"?

Terrik looked out into the hallway through the window of the closet that was barely covered by a blind. Gingerly pulling the shade down a bit, she squinted out into the darkness to see a receptionist desk with a large A over it.

"I think I'm in the A ward of the hospital".

"Well get out….we are moving on out". The superior order.

Agent Terrik's eyes grew wide.

"But, Agent Campbell",

"She's passed away, cadet",

Terrik covered her mouth with her hand that shook as it met her lips. Her superior looked over her shoulder to see her remorse filled comrades place a white cloth with the image of blue rabbit ears in the middle of the covering drapped over Marney's cold lifeless body. She shut her eyes with disappointment and felt her head.

"We are taking Campbell's body back to base, it is all we can salvage on this mission. Report back to the initial trespassing point".

The sound of a baby cry forced Agent Terrik's mouth to drop a bit as she listened in against the door to hear a little better.

"Cadet, didn't you hear my orders"?

Terrik was silent.

"Cadet"!

Bringing the communicator to her chin, Terrik took a deep breath as she stared at the tracking device.

"Commander, permission to extend mission for a few moments"?

"Are you insane? These parasites will have us on lockdown soon enough".

"Please commander"! Terrik pleaded as she looked into the device with a bit of glossiness around her eye.

The commander was silent for a moment, noticing the unusual emotion.

"Permission granted…but make it snappy". She ordered.

Terrik bowed her head in gratitude and then immediately brought herself to her feet. Squinting out into the hall she noticed a poorly lit sign at the crossroads of another hall that read the word, nursery.

"I make sure your legacy lives on, Marney". Terrik whispered as she looked down at her communicator once more to see the blinking light that was baby Fionna.

Michael rushed through the double doors of the nursery to hear a mixtures of infant cries along with the sound of the alarm coming from the speakers beyond the glass wall of the room. Michael's eyes darted around the room—trying to remember where he had last seen Fionna. A gasp escaped from his mouth as he finally spotted the crib with a monitor knocked onto the ground as if it had been tampered with.

"Fionna". Michael whispered with fear as he sprinted immediately to the spot to find that the bed where Fionna had once been was empty.

"Oh my god". Michael paniced as he tried to look around the area to make sure his worst nightmare was not a reality.

Much to his disappointment—it was true—fionna was missing.

The sound of static followed by the sound of ghastly's voice through a walky talky on Michael's collar—alarmed him.

"I need all units to collect at block C—Jack rabbits are trying to evacuate". The sound of static could be heard again as Michael's head twisted to notice a second set of double doors exiting the nursery were tampered with—one door was swaying back and forth slowly.

"Do not shoot—whatever you do—the cadets have an infant—I repeat do not shoot they have a child".

Michael brought his hand to his forehead.

"Fionna". He said to himself and then found himself sprinting to the exit.

In the outside exterior of block C was the jack rabbit ship that had landed while the cadets snuck into the hospital and guarding it were the agents—guns in hands pointing towards the glas doors of the hospital—awaiting for agent terrik to meet them so they could escape

"Commander—we are getting distress signals telling us we are about to be outnumbered we need to board the ship now"! An agent called out—positioning his gun outward with both hands ready to shoot.

The commander of the operation-shut her eyes tight and opened her mouth to give the order to retreat when she heard her missing agent's voice.

"Commander"! Terrik called out as she ran outside from the glass double doors with what appeared to be a blue blanketed bundle.

"What in god's name were you doing cadet? What do you think this operation is? Play time"! She yelled out as Terrik met her gaze with heavy breaths from running escaping her lips.

"Agent Campbell delivered a child"! Terrik called out—offering out the bundle of a squirming squealing child who was still so young she couldn't even open her eyes".

The commander looked down at the child—her lips coloring with sympathy.

"Are you sure—that is Marney Campbell's offspring"? The commander asked as the agent pressed the baby's chest against her shoulder and rubbed her back as she bounced her.

"Look at the hospital tag on her wrist". The agent said.

The Commander eyed the white bracelet around the baby's tiny wrist, carefully she turned it around the read it. Her eyes widened with horror as the tag read Fionna Mertins with the names of both Marney and Michael listed as the parents underneath.

"Those rotten basturds". The commander muttered—horrified by her assumption that Marney was raped.

"Commander"! an agent called out as he held a communicator-like distress signal virtual pad that began to beat faster and louder.

"Get the child onboard—we have to leave right",

The sound of a gun cut off the commander as the hospital authority figures began to flood out the door with weapons in hand.

"Get the baby on board—now cadet"! The commander called out as she fished into her pocket for her gun.

Another shot was fired and shortly after it sounded—the commander let out a cry of pain and clutched her hand to her shoulder as her blood began to seep through her fingers.

"We're out of time"! An agent called out as the sound of a helicopter could be heard as it loomed above the jack rabbits from ascending below.

"They have us cornered"! The agent called out.

The commander pressed her lips together tightly—holding onto her shoulder as she tried to raise her gun.

"Take down who you can—just defend cadet Terrik and Marney Campbell's child"! She called out as the wind from the helicopter blew back her black hair tied in a bun.

Fionna's cry could barely mute the noises of the helicopter that scared her as Terrik held her. As the agent squinted up to the clouds to see the helicopter blocking the sun—she noticed that the men onboard were loading their weapons. For that moment they were distracted—there was only one chance. Reaching into her pocket—she pulled out an silver orb shaped device. Clutching her fist—she covered it with her flesh until the device began to expand—growing bigger with each second. She allowed it to expand in her hand as it grew and when it was big enough to be a server's platter she placed it on the ground. The edges of the device expanded upward- meeting the edges until the center of the flat disk was covered by a small glass dome. The transmission shuttle was used to sending gadgets or food into space to cadets in emergency situations while on a mission—it was the perfect size to fit Fionna. Pressing one of the buttons on the metal platter—the glass dome of the gadget opened. Carefully Terrik lifted Fionna by the back of her neck and backside and safely placed her in the dome. Her body nicely nested in the center of the transporter, it's circular interior took the form of a womb, which Fionna noticed immediately and began to hold back her cries.

"Now let's get you back to base".

"Cadet, put the child in the ship we need reinforcements"! The commander cried out.

Terrik let her superior's alarming tone fall on deaf ears as she closed the dome just in time for firing from both sides begin. She could see Fionna squirming a bit in the transporter—which told Terrik that the enclosure wasn't completely sound proof. Her hand shook as she unlocked the keypad on the transmitter and started to type in the coordinates to the base.

Michael rushed out onto the exterior of block B to see all that was happening. The Jack Rabbits and the hospital authorities stood facing one another as if they were on a battlefield.

"Sir, you need to go inside-we've started firing". An officer reminded as he put a hand on Michael's shoulder, pushing him back towards the door. His gun aimed directly at agent Terrik who was seen distracted by typing in something. From afar, Michael's eyes filled with horror as he noticed a small dome shaped air craft shaking a bit. He knew that was Fionna from the color of the blue blanket.

"No"! He called out-charging his shoulder foreward in attempt to pummel through the guard and get to Fionna.

"Sir, I'm ordering you back now, we're about to fire". The officer said as he reloaded his gun—inching his thumb against the trigger to shoot.

"Stop"! Michael called out as he intercepted the direct target and forced the officer's arm upward just as the shot was fired. Terrik felt a burning stingin sensation to her arm as he hand dropped to the keyboard with force from the hit. Her teeth grit as she let out a cry of pain while beeping on the transmission ship started to beep. She gasped looking down to see that the coordinates for the pod's destination was already set in motion and it wasn't heading to the jack rabbit base.

"No"! Terrik whispered as she released her hand from her bleeding arm and tried to delete the destination entered. It was too late.

The pad was locked, the small craft was beginning to float and much to the horror of Terrik and Michael who watched from afar, Fionna was heading to Earth.

Cake's hand gently fell onto Fionna's shoulder. The girl shuddered for a moment and slowly began to open her eyes. Bubblegum and Marceline sat cross legged in front of her with their pajamas, their faces full of awe and remorse.

"My dad told me those transportation pods travel at light speed. According to our parents, I was only in that pod for a couple of hours and then I was found shortly after I landed". Fionna confessed as she looked to her sister for support as she shared he painful past.

"Fionna was lucky that Gumball made Marshall sign the nightosphere treaty which kept demons from freely killin anything with a pulse". Cake continued.

Fionna looked down and nodded. In a way, they were the first ones to save her life. It was 12 years later that she first met Gumball and started saving Aaa.

Bubblegum sighed and took her glasses that she wore at night and in her lab off her nose. Carefully she rubbed the glass to clean it with her black tee-shirt, given to her by marceline years ago.

"Do Ben and Marshall know about your mom's disease"? Bubblegum asked with concern.

Fionna rubbed over her pregnant belly as she sat on the floor with the girls. Cake rested a paw on her sisters knee, curious herself. She had never told them.

Marcy rested her chin on her folded arms over her pajama covered legs.

"Maybe you were cured from when the doctors put you on that monitor thingy after you were born". Marceline interjected trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm sure I'm cured. There's no point telling them and getting them all freaked out if there's nothing to worry about".

Bubblegum twisted her mouth with uncertainty.

"But what if",

The sound of a crash of pottery was heard through the closed doors of the bedroom. The girls looked over their shoulders towards the direction of the sound.

"Sounds like the guys are back already". Marceline stated with a smirk. The murmured voices of three boys could be heard and grew louder as they came to the door. The handle started to jiggle as Marceline floated into the air towards the entrance to help out the guys.

"I don't believe this..ya'll can fight ice queen and ice king but you can't open a door"? Marshall insulted with a bit of slurred speech. Marceline stopped in her tracks and watched the door become kicked open by one of Marshall's red sneakers. Her doppleganger's red eyes looked heavy and tired and from the moment he floated into the room she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Wat up, sis". Marshall asked raising his hand to greet Marceline at the door.

"Marshall, did you really need to break down the door"? Fionna asked, waiting for him to acknowledging her.

Marshall's mouth hung open a bit as he blinked a couple times like an incoherent zombie before making eye contact as Finn strumbled in next, tripping over himself with a sword in his hand. Fionna watched Marshall float to her with his back hunched over and his messy hair more out of place than usual.

"Shh Fi, don't be so loud". Marshall said with a whisper as he lowered her body to the floor, nearly flopping onto Cake's tail.

She huffed a sigh of disapproval, holding it to her chest as she glared at drunk Marshall floating to Fionna's lap.

"You'll wake the babies if you're too loud". He whispered, wrapping his arms around Fionna's waist as he rested his head on her crossed legs and hugged her body close with his eyes closed.

Fionna huffed a sigh and gently pat Marshall's hair, brushing it back and making him release soft groans. He brushed the side of his face against Fionna's belly as if trying to nuzzle the babies. She looked to Bubblegum, puzzled but at the same time amused. The princess shook her head and shrugged.

"Princess"? Finn called out.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder to see the blonde human leaning against the door to the bedroom that wasn't kicked open by Marshall. His lips looked dry and his cheeks were bright pink. Hi blonde hair stuck out from his white bear hat that had the appearance of looking a bit sweaty.

"I need to talk to you about something really REALLY important". Bonnie looked from Finn to marceline and fionna. The girls both shrugged as Fin slouched a little more against the door that seemed to be holding him up from passing out.

Marceline rubbed her tired eyes, she could sense that there was no way anyone was getting sleep tonight. Her focus turned to the hallway to see something that alarmed her.

"Uh oh, looks like PG's about to blow gum drops into a vase".

"Yo, Ben hold up". Marceline called out as she floated toward the Prince who was clutching a piece of pottery with his head hovering inches above it.

Fionna turned to her sister.

"Hey could you", Fionna motioned her head towards the door, asking Cake to go check on Ben.

"On it, baby". She replied, hopping to her feet as Fionna watched her go while still running her fingers through Marshall's hair while he still had a hold on her waist.

Finn huffed some heavy breaths as Bonnie came close enough to brush his bear hat back a bit to feel his forehead.

"Finn, what's wrong, do you feel sick"? Bonnie asked concerned as her touch on his skin made his face flush into a brighter pink.

While her skin touched his, he immediately snatched her hand, shocking the princess. His blue eyes seemed to grow sincere and glossy, leaving bubblegum at a loss for words.

"Princess, I'm not well". Finna admitted, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

"I feel…gummed up inside"?

"What the crease"? Bonnie murmured to herself as she watched Finn internally struggle to find the words.

"I'm so in love with you. When I'm near you…my…my mouth waters and my heart junk starts freakin out like I'm gunna explode and I've never felt this way about anyone in the 13 years I've been alive". Finn admitted, his eyes glowing with sincerity.

Bonnie's jaw dropped a little as she looked over her shoulder to Fionna.

"Oh my glob, he thinks he's 13 again".

A slight gasp escaped her lips as she felt the tall, 18 year old body of Finn plummet to the ground while he still held onto her hand. Bonnie brought herself to her knees and inspected Finn who groaned as he laid on his side, his eyes shut as his face pressed against the floor.

"Oh, Finn". Bonnie said as she unlatched the fabric from his bear hat under his chin and began to lightly caress the lining of his jaw with her fingers, detecting some facial hair that had grown back since he last shaved the morning before.

"Whoa, what happened to Finn"? Marceline asked, aiding Prince Gumball by wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.

Bonnie huffed a sigh and gently rubbed Finn's back and played with his soft blonde hair.

"Whatever he drank made him re-confess his love for me and also made him think he was 13 again".

"Yo, that's hilarious, make him think he's 13 again, I wanna see". Marceline said with a laugh.

"You guys, better get the groom to bed". Gumball advised as he carefully lifted himself off from Marceline.

"You sure, you're ok now, bud"? The ex-vampire asked as Gumball ran a hand through his pink hair and pressed his back against the door.

"I'm fine, thanks Marceline". Gumball assured with a smile as the vampire queen pat his shoulder.

"Anytime, fam". She replied.

"Hey, Ben". Fionna called out.

At a slow moving pace, Ben turned to his pregnant wife, whom he noticed was clung onto by Marshall Lee, who seemed to be nearly passed out on her lap.

"I'm coming, darling". Ben said as he walked toward his lovers, his eyes looked heavy and out of focus. The first three buttons of his pink button down were undone. A bit of his pecks could be seen along with a little bit of hair. One sleeve was unrolled while the other was wrinkled. His pants had liquid stains from a spilt drink running down his leg and his shoes were nearly untied. The boys both looked like a mess. As Fionna looked down at Marshall, she noticed he jeans were ripped somehow at the knee and the buttons of his red flannel were buttoned incorrectly.

"Come on, Finn on the count of three…one….two",

"Wait on three or after three and my count of three or yours",

"Oy". Bonnie muttered as she and Marcy each took an arm over their shoulders to help bring their intoxicated lover to his feet.

Ben dropped to his knees and knelt in front of Fionna.

"Hey, dude, you feeling ok"? She asked with a smile as she kept playing with Marshall's hair.

Ben nodded and reached his hand out to touch Fionna. She blushed feeling his warm pink fingers caress the side of her face. His thumb brushed against her cheek and his fingers played with her hair and caressed the back of her neck. Carefully he leaned into her and shut his eyes, parting his lips to meet hers. Fionna melted into his kiss feeling his free hand caress the other side of her face and then journey down to her belly where he started to rub her stomach. Ben's soft lips pecked her a few times before he started to explore her mouth a little, molding her lips to his. Fionna blushed as the two of them broke from their kiss. His forehead pressed against hers lovingly as he smiled, his bright purple eyes staring deeply into hers.

"What was that for"? Fionna asked with a small laugh.

PG ran a hand through her long blonde hair and started to play with the ends of it, twisting it with his fingers before letting it spiral.

"For making me a dad". Ben whispered as Fionna blushed more brilliantly and shut her eyes, feeling Ben's soft hair brush against her skin.

"Hey, just because the boys are going to call me Pap does not mean I do not have the title as Dad too". Marshall lectured into Fionna's leg. Ben reached out to grab Marshall's hand, holding it tightly and running his thumb over his skin.

"We'll be the most awesome dads Fi, I promise we'll be killing the game". Marshall said as he clutched Ben's hand and rolled onto his back onto Fionna's lap.

"See you guys in the morning". Marcy called out as she and bubblegum stood at the door with Finn hanging onto both of them.

With an intoxicated smile he looked over at Marshall and Ben.

"Yo, guys that was an awesome night. I hope I remember those 15 shots I took tomorrow because that was legendary". Finn bragged, losing balance between the two girls.

The girls rolled their eyes and smiled to each other, turning around to face the hallway and leave Fionna and the boys.

"Also Marcy, PB I feel like I can taste colors but I'm also color blind". Finn muttered with a slur in his speech as the girls herded him off.

Fionna laughed a little as Ben rested his head against Fionna's as the two of them sat on the ground with Marshall still laying on Fionna. Ben kissed Fi's neck and shoulder, making her quiver a little from the sensation. His hand caressed some more over her stomach attempting to soothe Alex and Luke.

"We're ready for you guys". Ben whispered looking down at Fionna's tummy.

Marshall rolled onto his side, giving Fionna's swollen stomach a kiss as he rubbed it also.

"Counting the seconds". Marshall whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the bump.

Fionna's heart fluttered watching the scene. Her stomach sank a little despite all the loving interaction and attention. The boys were both ready…but was she?


	97. Chapter 94: Burn

Chapter 94: Marshall's demons

Marshall reached into the breast pocket of his black and red tunic, revealing a bit of his maroon undershirt. After adjusting himself back to normal he reached his arm out, clutching a gold colored piece of paper rolled into a scroll.

"Here", he said in a low tone as he uncurled his fingers to offer to Councilman Tart.

The candy authority looked up at the demon who towed over him with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, your majesty"?

Marshall smirked a bit, believing that he'd never hear anyone address him as royalty ever again after giving up his vampirism and after being exiled from the Nightopshere. He gave a small sincere nod to the candy figure.

"Fionna, Ben and I have come to this decision together…..it's for the best". Marshall assured.

Their relationship as a trio had had its bumps in the road with the lies and the secrets, but no longer did the three of them keep anything to themselves or behind each other's backs. They were a team. Finally after months, Marshall and Ben came to terms with the truth that they couldn't shield Fionna from the danger that followed the three of them like a shadow. Even in her pregnant state, she was a team player and she was still the guardian of Aaa. Since their last fight with one another months ago, they had been inseparable, especially during this crucial time when they were about to be parents in a matter of days. Fionna could listen to the boys talk about being parents for hours. Their faces seemed to glow when they spoke in agreement of how the three of them were going to raise them, the skills they'd teach them and the family outtings they could go on. There of course were some rules going into place. For one—Marshall wasn't allowed to take them flying after certain hours, Ben wasn't allowed to have harsh chemicals scattered all over the lab and Fionna wasn't allowed to give them real weapons and teach them how to use them until they were at least 10. The biggest rule of them all was that the Nightosphere was to be brushed off as a demon realm that was uncharted. Lies between the trio would no longer exist—but in the case of their children—this was a secret they had to keep—especially from Luke.

As Councilman Tart unrolled the scroll to read in brilliant perfectly written text, Luke's birth certificate, but this time it read Lucas Ronald Glover, without a trace of the word Abadeer anywhere on the page.

"Very well, Sire. I'll replace the prince's certificate tonight". Tart promised as he rerolled the scroll and gave a bow to Marshall as the demon reached out a hand to the council member.

Tart looked from his gray hand to his bright red eyes that glowed in the dim lighting of Bubblegum's library.

"Thank you". Marshall said softly as Tart finally accepted the hand shake.

A warm smile of gratitude colored Marshall's lips as their skin met. Tart had been a great supporter of the Trio. After Lemondrop was arrested for nearly killing Fionna, Tart took the positioned and immediately allowed Ben to become King, securing the candy kingdom in his name. Tart gave Marshall a smile and a nod back and then walked toward the cracked open door leading into the brightly lit hallway where the beautiful soft instrumentals of wedding music could be heard from yards away in the outside veranda where Finn, Marcy and Bonnie were about to be wed.

"This will come back to haunt you, Marshall, honey". A female voice warned with a stern undertone.

Marshall looked over his shoulder to see his own personal phantom sitting behind Bubblegum's desk, flicking off pieces of candy around her with disgust. It was very much like her to just make herself at home anywhere and to also brown nose on Marshall's business without making an entrance.

"I'm protecting my boy",

Hannah looked to Marshall with skepticism

His red eyes grew more brilliant. She was so ignorant.

"I know you can't…recognize that concept of love but",

Hannah mounted her hands on the desk and stood, glaring at Marshall as if his words had poked at her uncomfortably. Her lips curled with annoyance.

"Marshall, I have protected you since the day you were born, so don't you dare insinuate that I never tried".

She watched him scoff at her and fold his arms.

"If you really wanted to protect me, you would've",

"What Marshall! Kept you from the Nightosphere"!

"Yes! That's exactly what you should have done"! Marshall yelled, his cheeks starting to flare a little with red coloring against his ashy gray skin.

Hannah put her hand on her hips and looked away, shuffling a small laugh in her throat. After walking out from behind the desk, she crossed her arms, shaking her head to Marshall.

"What are you really trying to hide from Luke, Marshall"? Hannah asked narrowing her eyes at her son.

Marshall turned his back to his mom as he floated. Hannah was onto him.

"I don't comprehend why you would go to all this trouble just to keep a realm that you used to belong to from your son, and might I add…your _demon hybrid_ son who might want to know about who he is….just like you did". Hannah hissed as Marshall continued to float in silence.

After a few more moments of quiet, Hannah's heels came forward, the sound of them echoed in the library as she nearly met Marshall's back with her chest. Marshall tried to quiet his thoughts, knowing that similar to his ex-fiance Castella, she was also an expert at reading minds. It was a trait that no child would ever want their parents to have. Her presence made him all the more uncomfortable as her words echoed in his brain—forcing him to remember all the terrible things he had done in that past year.

Marshall shuddered, feeling the weight of a hand on his shoulder.

"Honey….I know what you're trying to hide and I think it's wrong of you to try and keep something this immense from your only son".

He didn't answer.

"There are so many things that I have done that were malicious and I'm not saying they were right…actually a lot of times they were fun". Hannah admitted with a smirk.

Marshall bowed his head a little more and scrunched his eyes together.

"If Luke knows about the Nightopshere, he'll know about the war and then he'll know about my possession and then….", Marshall stopped talked and shuddered at the thought of Luke finding out about his conception and his father's killing spree among the Nightosphere demons who wouldn't join his army along with the Lich King.

Hannah squeezed her son's shoulder gently.

"This isn't only about me being a monster, mom….Luke and Alex are in danger..if peppermint maid ever gets a hold of them in either Nightospheres, she'll destroy them". Marshall reminded with fear and disgust coloring his tone.

Hannah's hand slowly dropped from Marshall's shoulder as she thought for a moment. He had said both Nightospheres.

Her eyes began to soften as Marshall turned around to face her with a bit of sorrow.

"Are you going to keep Luke from….me…also"? Hannah asked with her tone of voice just above a whisper.

Marshall pursed his lips together and brought his feet to the floor to stand nearly toe to the toe with his mom, his height exceeded hers by an inch. Gingerly, he took one of her cold petite hands, most likely used to scrape every last inch of soul out of her victims with.

"I don't want to keep Luke from his grandmother",

"Actually I want to be called Mimi, remember"? Hannah reminded with a small smile of hope.

Marshall rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't want Luke to not meet his mimi, but I have conditions".

Hannah nodded, giving Marshall's hand a small squeeze as if to signal that she would comply.

"You can spend time with him at my old place if you don't want to be in the candy kingdom castle but for the record….my old house will be…your house, got it"? Marshall asked, narrowing his eyes at his mother.

Hannah twisted her mouth with a bit of disgust.

"That dingy place, really Marshall"?

Marshall cocked his eyes off to the side in annoyance.

"Fix it up if you want, I don't really care BUT remember…that is your house".

Hannah dropped her hip with her hand resting against it.

"And what exactly is my profession, hun. I'm not exactly betty crooker looking"? Hannah reminded with a laugh as she stared down at her well-groomed suit jacket, heels and pencil skirt.

Marshall ran a hand down his face. This was turning too much into a process. They were protecting Luke not putting on a show. Of course Hannah needed a motivation, though.

"I don't know, ma. Just say you run small businesses in the different kingdoms". Marshall said a little impatience.

Hannah nodded, looking off to the side as she imagined pulling off this white lie.

"I suppose I could keep up the act. Even though I'm not exactly married to the idea of living in your man cave". Hannah said with disgust.

Marshall's eyes widened at the mention of the word married. The wedding was still going on.

"Mom, we can work out the rest of this later, but right now the wedding is still going on". Marshall reminded as Hannah brought her diamond studded watch to her eye level.

"Do you, Finn Mertins take Bonnibel Bubblegum to be your lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse till death do you three part"? Ben read out as he stood before Marceline, Finn and PB.

"I do". Finn stated, holding onto Bonnie's hand, his smile forcing a shade of blush to form at her cheeks.

The pink coloring on her elated cheeks matched the light blush coloring of the silk on the bottom of her wide skirted white wedding dress that attached to the dropped waist sweartheart neckline.

Bonnie and Marceline stepped face to face with one another to say their I do's. While still holding onto one of Fin's hands each they gently met each other's with their free hands. Finn looked from girl to girl..both were so unique in their own way. Marceline stood before the two of them in her form gray dress that hugged her frame tight and trailed in the back with white silk. Finn held both their hands tightly with his back to the hundreds of guests seating in rows outside in the well lit veranda where the sun was gently setting.

Marshall snuck into one of the rows, taking a seat next to his pregnant lover while his other continued the service for their friends.

Fionna looked to Marshall a little suspicious.

"Where did you go? I thought you were just going to give Tart the certificate"? Fionna questioned as she gently ran a hand over her soft light blue strapless dress that showed off every curve of her body while still showing off her third trimester belly.

Marshall blushed looking at his lover who seemed to glow in the last few moments of daylight. Despite her whining that she looked like she swallowed LSP in the dress, her features were just as stunning as ever. Waves of blonde hair were tied back with long strands dangling over her bare shoulder and thin locks curled and left aside from her pulled back hair, brushing against the sides of her face. Marshall brought her palm against his and clutched it, leaning into her ear.

"I had to take care of some related business". Marshall whispered, his soft voice forcing shivers down Fionna's back, which brought him delight.

From the corner of his eye he could see a presence glaring at him from a row across from him. He made eye contact with the specimen to see that it was none other than the old friend of both Marshall and Ben. Flint glared at Marshall as if he wanted to melt him into plasma juice. Marshall smirked to the fire prince and looked at Fionna sitting next to him who was watching the ceremony. His bright red eyes met with Flame Prince's once more. Carefully he wrapped an arm around Fionna's bringing her in tight and close to him as he brushed his long ebony locks against the side of Fionna's head. Flame Prince folded his arms and watched Fionna's head lean into Marshall's as the demon gingerly ran his fingers over Fionna's bare skin, teasing the strand of her dress and making her shudder while his eyes were still locked on Flint.

"Behave". Fionna whispered, catching on immediately to what Marshall was doing.

His warm lips planted a small slow kiss on her cheek while he kept his cruel red eyes on Flint as if to say "Fuck you". to him as he gently lifted the strap of her dress off her shoulder and caressed her skin.

Fionna grabbed onto Marshall's thigh, grasping it tightly for a second. Marshall let out a low chuckle, turning his attention to his lover, bringing her closer into him.

"You got to behave yourself too, Bunny". Marshall whispered with a tone of colored seduction, allowing his lips to peck at Fionna's ear as his breath teased her.

"Knock it off". Fionna said trying to distract Marshall, ushering her head towards Ben. She found that her own heart started to beat faster as she watched their king facing the crowd as she pulled the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder.

Ben smiled to the Trio, while watching them exchange their rings.

"I now pronounce you a lawfully married set, Finn you may kiss your brides.

Fionna, in attempt to stand tried to push herself off the seat of the row. With little belief in her effort, Marshall kept his arm around her and carefully helped her stand with her very pregnant belly. Once Fionna stood, she began to clap along with all the other guests as Finn finished his tender kiss with Marceline and then met with Bonnie to share one with hers as his hand cupped the side of her face while his chin pointed downward to kiss her due to his taller height. Marshall looked over his shoulder to see his mom and Hunson across from him. Marceline's dad and Hannah continued to clap along with the crowd as the trio ascended down the aisle. Marshall smirked seeing what looked to be a small glistening black tear running down his cheek, meeting the smile on his lips. Ben closed the ceremonial book of matrimony in his hands and tucked it under his arm as he began to clap for his friends as they made their way to the end of the blanketed grass that led to the aisle. His gaze drifted to see Fionna and Marshall who met the newly married trio at the edge of their row with quick hugs from Fionna and fist bumps from Marshall. After their exchange they continued to clap for the trio. As he stood in front of the crowd for another few moments, he noticed Flame Prince had stopped clapping among the sea of guests. Instead he sat on the inside of the row he was in…glaring at either Fionna or Marshall. The glare was uneasy looking as if he was watching them..burn alive. Ben's heart raced a bit until he noticed Fionna meet his gaze with her bright happy expression. He attempted to hide his concern, but his adventuress and wife knew better.

Moments later the cocktail hour of the wedding had begun and there in the ball room, Ben stood with Fionna and Marshall by his side, looking emotionless. His eyes peered around the room to catch sight of the flame prince that had made him so uneasy for a reason. The trio hadn't been threatened or targeted in months yet after all they had been through with the lich, Koo, Hannah, Ice Queen, Lemondrop and Peppermint maid, it was no wonder that the young king had developed a bit of PTSD. That look flame prince had given his lovers had reminded him of the look of their enemies with a scheme in mind to destroy them.

"Ben".

Gumball shook his head and looked down at his wife who met his height at his shoulder with confusion.

"What's up with you dude"? Fionna asked

"Nothing, my love. What did you say"? Ben asked as he shifted his glass into his other hand and took Fionna's apologetically.

Marshall took a sip of his red wine and made eye contact to Ben, raising an eyebrow to him.

"LSP's trying to get you to name one of the boys after him". Marshall said with a hint of curiosity towards the king.

Fionna pressed her lips together trying to read Gumball's blank expression as if he was distracted by something else. Gumball refused to meet her gaze and instead interlocked his fingers with hers while facing LSP.

"Sorry old friend but we've decided to name the boys Alex and Luke for a long time. I'd feel unnatural to call them anything else". Gumball answered with a small smile.

LSP tilted his head back, gulping the rest of his drink. After swallowing the alchol, he carelessly threw it behind him, resulting in the sound of a guest reacting from the glass hitting them.

"Sorrrry whoever I hit…that you can't get out of the way fast enough"! The Prince said from over his shoulder. His body movement moved from side to side. His eyes looked hazy and out of focus much like Marshall's and Gumball's had the night before when they drank too much.

LSP lifted his scrawny arm and pointed to Ben. The King watched the prince poke at his tunic which both surprised him and made him slightly annoyed.

"Listen here, pinky. I didn't say to name the fruit snack of your gummy loin after me. I said….to name it similar to me…like name it..LLSP". The intoxicated prince suggested as he dropped his arm and continued to sway in the air back and forth. In his drunken state, his body looked as though he was drawing a circle in the air as he floated up and down and side to side.

"Uhhhmmm….we'll keep that in mind". Ben said with a raised eye brow as he then looked to his lovers with a small crack of a laugh.

Fionna covered her mouth to hide her laughter and Marshall just shook his head and smirked at the fruit snack comment.

"I mean like….it's actual name would be little lumpy space prince or LLSP for short…I mean like…I'm helping your kid spell his name easier". LSP complained.

"No way, honey. If Fi, didn't let me name one of the babies Cake Junior, aint no way you're getting a slot on the name card". Cake interjected coming into the scene.

Fionna looked to both Ben and Marshall, entertained by this scenario.

Marshall snaked his hand around the human girl's waist, forcing her hip to press against his.

"I'll be back". He said with a dashing smile as he stepped behind Fionna, giving Ben a small love rub on the shoulder before draping an arm around the drunk prince.

"Come on man, let's get some air and food".

The Prince leaned against the vampire with a bit of drool coming from his mouth where his mustache rested.

"Broheim, I have like..enough lumps already, stop being so greedy I know you want me, you poser". He muttered as the two of them turned their back to Fionna and Gumball, making their way towards the buffet tables.

Fionna huffed a deep breath and rubbed her stomach, watching Marshall herd off their friend. Ben held Fionna's hand tighter, playing gently with the silk of her blue dress.

"You look lovely, a vision if I might add". Ben said, his hushed tone sent butterflies into Fionna's stomach that seemed to ease some of the cramping she was feeling. She rolled her eyes.

"yea a vision from space". Fionna said self deplicting with a smile as she looked down at her massive bump.

Ben shook his head, brushing it against the side of hers. Lovingly left a kiss on her temple, taking in her scent and the feeling of her soft blonde hair gently brushing against the top of his lips.

"You feeling ok, girl. You've been rubbing your belly a lot". Cake asked as she folded her arms and watched Fionna in the act.

"I'm just cramping a little, probably because Luke's been kicking me more than normal today". Fionna admitted as she felt the left side of her belly, where Luke's head was.

Cake looked to her skeptical.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get a chair for you".

"No, Cake I'm", Fionna started to say but was interrupted by his sister's made of mind as she walked away.

Ben brought Fionna's hand to his lips, kissing it gently while looking into her eyes.

"Maybe we should retire to a table, my queen". Ben suggested meeting Fionna's blue eyes that he could sense a bit of pain in.

"So when do you actually become, _queen_ , Fionna"? A familiar voice asked.

Fionna's eyes widened as she could feel the flicker of heat on the side of her face while she faced Ben next to her. Her husband's eyes shifted immediately to the voice before Fionna's could. After a second or so, his loving purple eyes grew dark and stern.

"May I help you Flint"? Ben asked, clutching Fionna's hand tighter that nearly hurt her.

The Fire Prince rolled his eyes to Gumball.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking to your wife".

"Not without an audience from me, that's for pretty sure". Ben replied, mimicking the rude tone of Flint.

Flint's lips curled into a smirk.

"So protective of her I see…I thought she was supposed to be Fionna the great".

Fionna's cheeks flared a bit.

"Hey dude, I'm right here. So if you're going to talk squat say it to my face". She stammered, interrupting the exchange between the two men.

Flint moved his gaze to Fionna.

"Fine…when exactly are you going to be Queen Fionna"? Flint asked as his eyes glared down at the human girl's pregnant stomach.

"Or do you need a third king to plant inside you before you take the crown". Flint asked, his lips curled with mockery as his bright orange cruel eyes forced fionna's jaw to drop.

Ben's eyes darted cruelly at the Prince as if he was ready to attack him. His lips separated as he pulled at Fionna's hand, forcing her to step back a little. Fionna grasped onto his shoulder, meeting his gaze with warning not to.

"What did you just say"? Marshall asked as he stepped into the scene.

Flint shifted to the demon, revealing a smug smile.

"I was just connecting with Fionna…after all…we were really close at one time", Flint started to say as he stepped closer to Marshall Lee, who stood before the Prince with slightly grit teeth.

His eyes telepathically communicated to the fire lord that he better watch what he was about to say. Flint shrugged and turned his head to Fionna.

"You remember that time behind makeout falls don't you Fionna"? Flint asked as Fionna glared at him. Much to her dislike, her cheeks began to flare.

Flint turned his body around and started towards her. He raised an eyebrow to the human girl with a smile.

"Not a sound from you, Fi? As I remember you had quite a few coming from your sweet mouth the day". Flint reminded as his eyes grew a bit blood lusty.

Fionna's cheeks flared more as she felt her hand let go by Ben you stepped forward pointing a finger to Flint.

"You have five seconds to walk away from us, Flint". Gumball warmed, halfway shielding Fionna.

The Flame Prince rolled his eyes and cocked his head while twisting his mouth to the side as if he was pretending to contemplate heading the warning.

Fionna's eyes widened as she watched what happened next.

"Ben, Look out"! Fionna yelled as the King gasped watching an orb of heat race toward him in attempt to meet his chest.

He let out a yelp feeling his body forced to the ground as if he was a piece of concreite. Marshall held him close his chest to the back of his white tunic as the two of them laid on the ground and shielded their eyes from an immediate wall of fire that sparked reactions from the room.

Fionna turned around frantically to face all corners of her prision. In the middle of it all, surrounded by a circle of tall walls of fire was her and her old crush.

Her eyes hardened as she stared at the King who gazed at her with satisfaction as if he was enjoying her attempt to hide her fear.

"What the crease, Flint"! Fionna yelled to the Prince who stood five feet from her.

"Sorry I had to do this, Fi. I just really want to get you alone". He said in a low serious tone.

Fionna pushed her loose blonde hair back that she could feel was contracting sweat from the flames.

"So you put a fire wall around me, you pyscho"?! She yelled as she looked around again, trying to see even a glimmer of life outside the flames.

If she squinted she could barely make out what she assumed was Gumball and Marshall getting up from the floor. The dark outline of Marshall appeared to be waving his arms a bit frantically as if to get someone's attention while the outline of Ben seemed to be running away.

"Don't stare at Fire, Fionna. It's bad for you". Flint reminded as he stepped closer.

With her eyes still on Flint, she stepped back a little more, carefully trying not to come into contact with the flames that she could feel the heat from on her back.

"Let me go, Flint". She said seriously as she kept a hand on her stomach.

She watched him draw closer, forcing her heart to race and sweat to flow down the side of her face and her back that was draped with her blonde hair, forcing more perspiration to form.

"You know, when your idiot fuckbuddies inspired my wife to fight in the army to save you, I should've thanked them…they got rid of her for me".

Fionna's eyes narrowed with confusion.

"What"? She mouthed, confused as she watched the distance between the two of them become closer.

"Don't get me wrong…the hookups were hot…and having a bigger army is awesome but I mean…the thing that really made me feel powerful…was when I touched your cool skin…a fire elemental doesn't have that kind of sensation" He admitted with lust coloring his eyes.

Fionna swallowed hard and inhaled in sync with her racing heart as she continued to sweat and could nearly hear the sound of her hair sizzling from being so close to the flames. Her hand covered her throat as she realized her sword necklace was not there. She had forgotten that she had forgotten to put it back on after showering this morning.

"Stay away from me". She said sternly.

"When your hubby really did some damage to me by declaring war against my kingdom after our little accident behind the falls and since then I wondered….how can I possibly hurt him"? Flint asked as he looked off to the side.

Fionna pursed her lips together feeling her throat go tight and dry from the heat around her.

Flint made eye contact with her once again. Like a viper, he closed in on Fionna, reaching for her with his gloveless fingers like talons on a hawk.

A scream escaped Fionna's lips as she rested her head back and shut her eyes tight feeling a terrible burning sensation on her wrists that Flint tightly clutched.

"I've heard that if you love someone…you'll feel pain for them". Flint said as Fionna could almost hear her skin sizzling and could feel the hot sensation of pins and needles jagging at her skin.

"Stop"! Fionna yelled, trying to struggle away as her heart raced and her flesh smelt like it was starting to cook.

Flint let out a yelp of his own along with a scream as Fionna opened her eyes and struggled free to watch the flame prince kneel to the ground while she looked around to see Finn choking the Prince from behind with what appeared to be a long white glove secured around his arm. Finn hunched over him, beaming down angrily at the prince. His fingers dug into his windpipe, forcing the prince to struggle and gasp for air.

"Let me cool you off, bro". Finn muttered as he pulled a toy gun from his pocket, pressing it against the Prince's face.

As the plastic started to melt, he pulled the trigger, releasing water along with a shrill scream from the Prince. Fionna looked around to see the fire walls dying down and in replacement, a sea of guests gathering only a few feet back from the scene.

"Fionna"! Marshall called out as he flew to her, reaching out for her arms as a force of habit.

Fionna let out another cry feeling his cold hands meet her burnt skin that still seemed to be sizzling a bit. Marshall immediately took back his hands, staring down in shock at Fionna's wounds.

"Oh my gob". Ben said as he looked at her arms.

Fionna grit her lip as she felt Ben caressed her bare shoulder to inspect it. He looked to her apologetically while he touched her trying his best not to cause her any more pain.

Flint huffed some heavy breaths as he got on all fours, bowing his head and out of breath as steam from his wet body rose to the ceiling.

"You miserable basturd"! Marshall screamed, grasping the prince's shoulders and lifting him from the ground.

His knee swung into the middle of his face, releasing a sound of a crack from flame prince. Fionna and Ben turned around to see their lover straddling the weak prince, throwing punches in his face.

"Yo, brother stop"! Finn called out as he grabbed at Marshall, trying to pull him off the prince as he fought against Finn like a rabid dog.

"Jake help"! Finn called out.

"Fionna are you ok"? Bubblegum called out as the sound of her heels could be heard rushing to the human girl.

"Yea, I'm fine".

"Gumball, have her hold out her arms". The princess ordered as she unrolled what looked to be shimmering silk with a glossy looking middle wrapped loosely around her pink bare hand, while the other was covered with a long white glove, similar to the one Finn had been wearing when he attacked Flint.

Fionna allowed herself to be tampered with as she watched the scene of Flint trying to regain his strength and masculinity and stand while Marshall was literally picked up by Jake's outstretched arms with Finn separating the two from each other. Flint sat up on his arms and stared at the groom.

"Phoebe was my friend…that's the only reason I let you be here today..in her place". Finn hissed, darting his blue eyes coldly to the prince.

"If she was alive…you'd make her sick". Finn continued, his eyes shaken with a little nostalgia as he remembered his deceased friend.

"Banana guards"! Princess Bubblegum called out as she started to wrap the white wrapping around Fionna's arms that were held out to Gumball who clutched her hands.

Fionna face scrunched with pain as she could feel the silk touch her wound. The sizzling burning sensation she felt was soon calmed by a cool pressure that seemed to ease the sting. Flint brought himself to his feet.

Gumball's face twisted with disgust and anger.

"I could've have you sunk in the middle of the ocean for this if it was my kingdom"! He yelled to Flint.

The Fire lord rolled his eyes.

"Save your threats you radioactive blow pop…you know for when people start turning on your beloved wife when the Nightosphere takes it's revenge one day". Flint muttered. His eyes flickered to Fionna who met his gaze with an unforgiving look.

"And hey, princess….when that happens…trust me you'll need a lot more of that scientifically engineered wrap if that happens….because I'll be on their side". Flint said with a malicious narrow eyed smirk to Fionna.

Fionna let out a whispered gasp as if she could see what misery her future held in the eyes of Flint.

Marshall pushed his shoulder forward as if to attack again.

"I swear on my father's grave if you don't get out of my sight I'm going to rip your fucking face off and whip it at the wall"! Marshall screamed as Jake wrapped his arms around his tighter and Finn clutched onto his shoulders.

Flint scoffed at Marshall before turning his back to the crew. The crowd of guests and candy people parted to form a trail for the fire prince to exit. They watched him go with shaken heads of disappointment and fear. Jake huffed a sigh and began to release Marshall. Finn patted the demon's back to comfort him as he stared at Fionna with guilt and frustration, watching her arms wrapped.

"You should've just let me kill him". Marshall muttered, referring to Finn.

"Believe me dude…if anyone gets that honor…it's me". The human muttered as thoughts of phoebe made his heart sink.

She had been married to a monster and Finn shuttered to image how that marriage was before she joined the war. It was no wonder she had. She most likely was looking to get away from him, even if it meant putting her life in danger.

"There that should do it". Bubblegum said as she brushed her hands off.

Fionna studied her wrapped arms that covered only a few inches of her forearms. Gumball traced the outside of his fingers against the bare skin below his wife's arms and shook his head with sadness.

Finn stepped foreward to Bubblegum. His new wife was met by his other bride who came into the scene.

"Aw man, I always miss fights and bizz when I'm messing with turning off your sciency junk". Marceline complained as she folded her arms.

"Here you go, hun". Finn said with a smile and blush as he handed back to the bubblegum princess her white glove. Her full face of makeup seemed to make the glow of her cheeks sparkle.

Gumball smirked to his doppleganger.

"Makeshift, flame proof barrier"? He asked.

Bonnie nodded and shrugged.

"It was a good invention by you". She complimented.

Ben's smile faded as he carefully lifted Fionna's hand and looked at her wrapped burns.

"Too bad we were too late". He muttered.

Marshall flew to Fionna's side, twirling a piece of her loose blonde hair around his fingers. His eyes also leveled with Bens as he stared at Fionna's wrapped arms

"I should've murdered him". He said as he met Fionna's gaze with irritation coloring his eyes.

Her mouth opened to answer but instead of words another yelp escaped from her lips as she bent close to the floor.

"Yo"! Marshall called out, instantly grabbing at Fionna's hips.

"Fionna"? Gumball asked with concern as he gingerly took her arm to bring her fully back on her feet.

"Fionna what's wrong"? Marshall asked with concern as he met his lover's eyes again which this time held a very different and fearful expression.

"Something's wrong". Fionna whispered with her dry lips.

Gumball and Marshall looked to each other with horror.

The sound of water dropping to the floor caught the attention of the three of them.

"What the junk"? Marshall asked as he reached down to the end of Fionna's blue floor length dress and lifted it to her knee.

There he could see Fionna's silver flats in a small pool of water that ran across the floor towards a small patch of fire residue in the burnt circle that Fionna had been trapped in. It had burnt out within seconds as Fionna let out another cry of pain as she held onto her stomach, feeling as though she was being branded from the inside.

"Marshall". Gumball whispered as he watched the water fall from Fionna's loins and drip down her leg.

Cake pounced into the scene to see for herself the dilemma. Fionna looked to her with fear and pain, noting the horror and shook in her sisters eyes as she rested her arms over the shoulders of Gumball and Marshall.

"Oh my goodness gracious! She's going into labor"! Cake yelled as Fionna's eyes grew wide.


	98. Chapter 95: Alex and Luke

Chapter 95: Alex and Luke

Clutching her stomach, Fionna yelped in pain with her eyes to the ceiling as Marshall flew her to the hospital ward of the castle. Doctor Princess met the couple at the double doors that hid away the room immediately prepared for Fionna to deliver. The Doctor took off her glasses and looked to Fionna with a smile to mask the concern she held in her eyes as she looked at Finn's doppelganger in much pain.

"Ok, now Fionna it's going to be fine". Doctor Princess assured as two candy nurses rolled out a stretcher.

Marshall clenched Fionna in his arms as if to hug her to him close to calm her before placing her on the cart.

Fionna snatched at the sleeve of the demon's formal wear and stared at him with fear.

"No". Fionna said, fearful that this was as far Marshall would go with her.

"I need you". She pleaded, clutching onto him harder as her eyes looked glossy from being on the brink of fearful tears.

Marshall caressed over Fionna's knuckles with the hand attached to the arm she clung to.

"I'll be right behind you, blue". Marshall said sweetly while also disturbed by the pain Fionna was enduring already.

He felt her release him as she rested her back against the stretcher, still clutching her belly.

"Ok, we need to get her hooked to IVs and I want monitors ready to go". Doctor Princess ordered with a bit of impatience in her tone.

Ben came to Marshall's side, huffing out of breath from running behind his lovers. The King pushed his hair back, nodding to Fionna as she stared at the boys with pain and fear coloring her features.

"It's ok, Fi. We'll be in in a second". Ben called as Fionna's face twisted with discomfort

Once the stretcher made it past the double doors, Doctor Princess came back out to the future dads.

"Here guys". She said, handing the men blue hospital scrubs with what appeared to be a mask ontop of each and cap.

Marshall and Ben took the clothing, their hands shaking a little bit from the excitement.

The Princess placed a hand gently on both of them. Her touch seemed to somewhat ease the tension they felt.

"Doctor Prince is on his way here. I can take over until then". She assured as the boys pursed their lips together exchanging a few glances of doubt.

"She's going to be fine". Doctor Princess reminded as she pat the men on the shoulder one last time before turning her back to them and revisiting the delivery room where Fionna was being prepped.

Cake pounced into line with the boys and noticed the double doors of the ward swing back and forth to slightly reveal Fionna in her hospital bed.

"Cake, get in there first". Marshall said as he handed the cat an extra hospital shirt scrub meant for the feline.

The cat took it and clutched it in her paw. Her eyes averted to the two boys who seemed to already look like nervous wrecks.

"Ya'll better not be far behind". She said with a smile as she pushed passed the delivery room doors to let out the sound of Fionna releasing a small cry.

The boys let out a small gasp each and started forward. Marshall flew through the doors with Ben behind him.

Doctor Princess turned her back to Fionna who laid in her bed, clutching cake's paw.

"Don't even think about stepping in here without changing". She ordered.

Fionna met the eyes of the boys, glaring at them with impatience.

Marshall and Gumball noted the pointed finger of doctor princess that directed them to a curtain near Fionna's bedside.

"Our bad". Marshall said as he and Ben raced to go change.

Fionna pursed her lips, releasing a muffled moan of pain as she felt her legs spread apart, adding to the pain she felt between them. Doctor Princess sat in front of her, looking under her hospital gown.

"Ok Fionna, it's looking like you're about 6 inches dilated". Doctor Princess noted as Fionna continued to clutch Cakes hand while feeling her nether regions slightly poked.

"How are you feeling"? The princess asked as she looked up to Fionna who's face looked a bit flushed.

"Fine". She muttered, trying her best to put on a brave face.

Her eyes grew wider as a terrible pain erupted in her lower back and abdomen as if she was being poked and grabbed from the inside perimeter of her body.

"What the hell"! She called out as she could hear her own knuckles cracking as she held onto Cake.

"That would be a contraction, they're going to happen every few minutes until it's time to push".

Fionna exhaled deeply and shook the loose blonde hair out of her face.

"No big deal, I can handle this". She said confidently as she felt a bead of sweat start to run down her face.

"If the pain is too intense by the time you're eight inches dilated we can give you medicine to numb the area". Doctor Princess stated.

Fionna sat up a little straighter, clutching her stomach.

"I'll be fine without it".

Cake's mouth dropped as she looked to Fionna.

"Are you crazy"? She nearly screamed.

"Hey! Cake cool it, Fionna's under enough duress". Marshall reminded as she stepped out from behind the curtain wearing his scrubs with his mask hanging around his neck.

The cat watched as Marshall floated to the other side of Fionna.

"How you doing, Blue"? He asked, carefully resting his arm over the headboard of her bed and caressing the top of her belly, very carefully.

"I've handled worse than this". Fionna said with a smirk.

"Girl, you got no sense of pain until you give birth, I'm telling you you should get that epidural". Cake warned as Fionna bit hard into her lips and scrunched her eyes closed feeling another contractor.

Marshall held onto her hand, trying to ease her.

"Cake, I can do this". Fionna called out.

Ben stepped out from behind the curtain watching Fionna squirm in her bed from pain.

"Fionna, whatever you decide you have time to think about it. You're still as six inches, you have a couple hours to go before you push. In the meantime, no more arguing about this. Stressing her out doesn't help the issue". Doctor Princess ordered as she removed her gloves with a small hint of Fionna's blood on them.

"You can thank flame boy putting her into labor". Marshall muttered.

That entire scene had been more than enough to upset and scare Fionna, forcing her to become stressed. Doctor Princess lifted her glasses from her face, acknowledging both Gumball who sat on the side of Fionna's bed and Marshall next to her.

"Flame prince isn't the father right"? Doctor Princess asked as Marshall and Ben's gaze grew cold.

"Hell no". Marshall muttered.

"So which of you is"? She asked.

Both of us are". Ben responded, making eye contact with the princess who seemed confused.

"She's having dizygotic twins by both of us". Marshall replied.

Doctor Princess Quickly took her clipboard out from under her arm and started to write something down.

"I see". She said as she looked through her papers.

Her last source about Fionna's pregnancy was that she was having Marshall's. But that had been months ago.

"Continue to keep Fionna company I'll be back". Doctor Princess stated as she turned her back to the group and scribbled away on her clipboard.

Fionna took in some heavy breaths, breathing deeply as Marshall and Cake held her hands and Gumball rubbed one of her legs that was elevated.

The candy king smiled to Fionna warmly.

"It's almost time"? He said warmly as Fionna nodded to him with pain still coloring her eyes.

"Too bad this can't be a get in get out thing". Fionna said with a roll of her eyes.

Marshall reached out his fingers to brush back pieces of Fionna's hair, removing a few hair accessories from the wedding to make her more comfortable. Fionna winced as she felt her hair slightly pulled but then felt relief, no longer feeling the tight hold on her hair from the clips.

"We're right here for you, fi". Marshall reminded as he played with a piece of Fionna's blonde hair between his fingers.

Fionna made eye contact with Marshall, clutching a hand of both boys in each other hers.

"Also, forget what the idiot walking lighter said". Marshall said with a scoff in his voice.

"You're more of a monarch than he'll ever be and probably more than Marshall and I would ever be". Ben reminded as he caught Fionna's attention.

His purple eyes softened with sincerity and admiration. He shook his head very slowly while a smile curled his lips.

"You've risked your life ever day you've been my kingdom's hero…that's what makes a true leader…someone who puts those they protect before themselves".

"That's why gumball and I know you're going to be an amazing mom". Marshall continued, bringing Fionna's cold hand to his lips, giving it a kiss while clasped between both his hands.

"You can do anything Fi". Ben reminded warmly as he stared down at Fionna's hand that he held and rubbed his thumb over her skin.

Cake reached out to touch Fionna's knee.

"Giving birth is just going to be another check off your list of adventures, babycakes".

Fionna winced again feeling another contraction come on, she rested her head back allowing her hair to spread onto her pillow as she shut her eyes tight and pursed her lips together, clutching the hands of Marshall and Ben tightly. The pain from the contractors felt like her body was being wracked with uncomfortable squeezes from the inside and outside.

"I can do this". Fionna whispered to herself as Marshall and Ben exchanges glances of concern and then turned their attention to their suffering lover which they could do nothing for but wait.

Only an hour went by when Doctor Princess and Doctor Prince came into the delivery room and by that time, Fionna was wracked with even more pain. Her insides felt like they were being probed with hot shards of glass. The boys and Cake tried to calm her by putting a cold cloth to her head and pushing her hair off her back but every time they tried to touch her other than holding her hands, she'd try to swat them away. Doctor Prince practically dove to the seat placed between Fionna's legs and let out a small gasp that Marshall caught onto immediately.

"What's wrong"! He called out with impatience as he held onto Fionna's hand tighter

The Doctor didn't dare look up to the group and instead started to poke at Fionna's swollen area, making her want to try to remove herself from the situation. Gumball noticed her leg start to shake and lift off. With force her held her down by the calve in case she tried to kick Doctor Prince.

"Fionna, you're crowning earlier than expected. Get ready to push".

Gumball got up from the bed and glared down at Doctor Prince.

"You can't make her endure this pain, she's got to have an epidural now". He ordered.

Doctor Prince put his plastic gloves on and continued to poke and pull at Fionna. His touched felt like a knife tracing against her, slicing against her opening that was stretching farther by the minutes passing by.

Doctor Prince looked up to the human girl in labor sympathetically.

"Fionna, I'm sorry but you have to push now, if we give you the epidural you'll be pushing for a long time and we need to get Alex out as soon as possible".

"What is wrong with Alex"! Gumball demanded as Doctor Prince was afraid to meet the King's eyes.

"Luke's cord is wrapped around the Alex's neck, he's premature and if we don't get him out soon",

Fionna let out a horrific scream feeling herself tear a little. Cake and Marshall hushed her, patting her carefully as she struggled to break free.

"Just get it out"! She screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Cake I need you to keep Fionna's legs from flailing around.

"It's ok, baby, I got you". Cake said to Fionna sweetly as she pounced to behind Fionna's bed frame and wrapped her arms around Fionna's legs like a snake.

Fionna tried to fight the feeling of so many hands on her as if everyones touch was enough to suffocate her.

Ben and Marshall hushed Fionna and clutched her hands tightly.

"Ok Fionna we're going to need you to push". Doctor Prince called out as Fionna called out in pain feeling one of the unborn twins inside her struggle a bit as if they were trying to push themselves out of her.

"One….two", A bead of sweat ran down Fionna's face from the lights shining on her.

"Three"! Doctor Prince called out as Fionna released her first push.

Her throat stung from a cry of pain as she felt that brutal first push and felt herself start to tear a little more.

"Fionna push again on three". Doctor Prince's voice seemed to echo in her eyes along with encouragement from Marshall and Ben.

Fionna met the candy prince's eyes and could notice even in her moment of traumatic pain that her king had a clear tear drop emerging from his eye. She let out another violent scream as she pushed as hard as she could, forcing the large abnormality through her until finally there was not as much burning pressure and pain as Fionna heard the sound of a baby wailing. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, but she could see a nurse holding a tiny being.

"Marshall, come over here now". A nurse called.

The demon looked to Fionna apologetically for having to leave her side. Bringing her hand to his lips one last time, his red eyes stared deeply into hers, while he gave her hand another kiss before leaving her side as if to say he'd be right back.

Fionna moaned in pain, feeling Doctor Prince inspect her swollen area as she felt the pressure of another abnormality push against her walls and stop against her torn opening.

"You're doing amazing, Fi. Just one more push". Doctor Prince said.

Marshall flew over to the nurse, unable to take his eyes off Fionna and her open legs where he could see a bit of blonde hair on the top of a head of the second baby which he knew was Alex. A small whimper distracted Marshall from the sight of his lover in terrible natural pain that made his throat grow dry and his stomach sink and grow queasy.

"We need you to cut the cord before Fionna can deliver". The nurse said as Marshall laid eyes on his baby boy, Luke for the first time. He was so small and soft looking, his little lips barely parted and his eyes closed.

Marshall was handed a pair of scissors as he continued to look upon Luke. In his hundreds of years he had been alive or undead, this was the most incredible site he had every seen

"Marshall, cut the cord now"! Doctor prince yelled as Marshall shook his head free of his thoughts and gently cut the cord from His newborn's belly with a small smile and a slight tear forming at his eye.

"Marshall"! Fionna cried out, breaking the new father from his moment.

With her last cry, the demon flew to Fionna's side, returning to his spot and holding her hand as another countdown began to Fionna to push.

"Nurse, take the first twin to the nursery and come back for the second"! Doctor Princess called out.

The assistant obeyed as Marshall looked up to the nurse to only see his newborn's brown hair while he was swaddled in a blue blanket, carefully held by the nurse before being carried out.

"On three, Fionna".

Fionna grit her teeth feeling Alex's head start to spread her and reopen her tears.

"I fucking hate you both"! Fionna screamed looking from Marshall to Ben as her eyes filled with immense pain.

Both ben and Marshall shut their eyes tight with guilt and held onto their human girls hands, preparing for the next push. The intensity of stress pressed against their foreheads and shoulders as if they themselves were going through this pain, but from a mental and emotional standpoint.

"Three"!

Fionna let out another scream, clutching Marshall and Ben's hands tight enough to crack their bones.

"Heads out, one more push, Fionna"! Doctor Prince called out.

With all her might, Fionna pushed one last time and then there was no more pain and no more pressure. It was over. Fionna rested her head back against her pillow, seeing the room spin slightly and the voices of encouragement from all around her from Cake, Ben and Marshall and the doctors and nurses fading into an echo.

"Nurse, I need an incubator now, hurry"! Doctor Prince called out.

Fionna lifted herself from the bed to see the unimaginable. Her bottom lip dropped as she saw the tiny baby she had just delivered in the hands of Doctor Prince, but unlike Luke, he was not crying and his chest as not lifting.

Ben and Marshall stood up but were ushered to stay away by the team of nurses.

"Guys, stay back"! Doctor Prince called out as he stood up from the spot between Fionna's legs and handed the newborn candy prince to a nurse, who wrapped him in a blue blanket.

"Wait, where are you taking him"! Fionna called out as Cake removed her arms from around Fionna's legs and placed one on both Marshall and Ben.

"DP, what is happening"! Marshall called out

"Tell us now"! Ben screamed, his face flushing with stress and anxiety.

"Guys, settle down"! Cake called out, pressing on the shoulders of the boys to sit back down.

Fionna attempted to move her legs from the metal foot rests to get up but was stopped by Cake as well as she and ben and Marshall watched the nurses hurriedly raced baby Alex out of the delivery room.

"Alex"! Fionna screamed out as hot tears ran down her cheeks, while Ben and Marshall clutched Fionna's loose hands for their own comfort.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys so Fionna finally had the twins. It's been a long voyage for her and the boys, but it's not over yet. There is a few more chapters left of this story and in these last few installments, there is going to be another cliffhanger and a couple more surprises. Thank you all for continuing to follow Unwritten and for the comments, I love getting them and reading them.**


	99. Chapter 96:Chill

**Chapter 96: Safe and Sound**

"Shh, it's ok, bud, mommy here". Fionna said softly as she cuddled her newborn son in her arms. Luke let out a few whimpers as he was rocked in his mothers arms.

Fionna continued to hush the healthy 7 lb baby boy as she sat in a rocking chair in the nursery that bubblegum had prepared in the time Fionna was in labor. It was daybreak and the sun coming into the dimly lit room reminded Fionna that she hadn't slept in over 24 hours. Her exhaustion hadn't dulled the sting of pain and guilt she felt since the moment she saw her second born twin, Alex carried off by nurses. The site was truly traumatic for her and Marshall and Gumball. Shortly after Alex was taken from them, the trio were given their first introduction to baby Luke and for about 20 minutes they cooed over him and kissed him. It wasn't long before Cake and Lord came in the room to see Luke—followed by Finn Marcy and Bonnie. The group played with Luke and laughed with one another to cheer up the trio. That moment of harmony was short lived by the group after Dr. Prince returned to the delivery room to tell them that Prince Alex was put in an incubator. He was having trouble breathing due to his prematurity. Shortly after the announcement, the trio was left in the room by their friends who thought they needed some time alone. It was news that none of them were prepared to hear and ever since then, the minds of Fionna and the boys were haunted by the idea that Alex could die.

Fionna brought her lips to Luke's tiny brown-haired skull and gave him a kiss. She had only seen one picture of her mother before in the past, but from the moment she saw the top of Luke's head she knew that he had his mortal grandmother's hair and Marshall's red demon eyes. His skin was soft and delicate like a feather and the tone of it was started to show as a light tan, like Marshall's when he was human. His tight little grip reminded Fionna of herself. Whether he was going to be a hero or not, Luke was destined to be someone very special—despite being only a day old. Fionna smiled down at her first born, rocking him gently as he rested on her arm and teasing his little hands with her finger.

"You're amazing". Fionna whispered with a soft proud smile as she couldn't help but watch her baby yawn and snuggle into her arm.

Carefully the door to the hallway began to open. Fionna looked up from the baby to see Marshall peak his head in carefully. He noticed that Luke was quietly laying in Fionna arms, without a peep to be made.

"Is it safe to come in"? Marshall asked as he carefully shut the door behind him, leaving it open a crack.

Fionna nodded her head with a long yawn and a flutter of her tired eyes. Marshall floated to his lover who sat in the white rocking chair wearing his red and black flannel and athletic shorts. His eyes softened as he gazed down at their baby.

"When did he fall asleep"? Marshall whispered, holding his arms out to Fionna to take the baby.

Fionna brought herself up from the chair with Marshall spotting her while she held the baby. They were still so new to being parents that every move they made was carefully monitored by each other in the presence of their kids.

"He knocked out literally minutes ago".

Marshall smirked staring down at sleeping Luke as Fionna carefully handed off the baby to his father. Marshall held onto the baby, resting his head in the crook of his grey flannel covered arm just as Fionna had and supported him under his butt. Marshall noted the open window displaying the first light of daybreak. Luke had conveniently fell asleep just as the sun started to rise

"That's my boy". Marshall commented staring lovingly down at his sweet sleeping son, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Are we sure, he's not a little vampire"? Marshall joked to Fionna.

The comment seemed to upset her a little as she looked away with a shrug.

"I don't care what he is…as long as he's healthy and breathing", Fionna muttered with guilt as she folded her arms, rubbing over Marshall's soft flannel that he had given her to wear shortly after delivering the boys.

"Hey". Marshall remarked grabbing Fionna's attention.

The blonde looked to Marshall with sadness in her blue eyes that clutched Marshall's heart.

"It's all my fault….If I never tried to be a hero while pregnant then Alex would be healthy and breathing on his own". Fionna remarked, thinking back to the time that she was so desperate for adventure that she escaped the palace and tried to save sweetie pie—resulting in the cave demons tossing her around in attempt to kill her.

If not for all that movement and violence, maybe Alex wouldn't had developed around Luke's umbilical cord. Marshall noticed a glistening tear start to fall from Fionna's cheek. While still holding onto Luke with one arm he brought a free hand to Fionna's face, smoothing the tear over her skin with his thumb to wipe her face. She pressed her cheek into his palm and shut her eyes, allowing him to caress her face.

"Alex is going to be fine". Marshall cooed as Fionna met his eyes with uncertainty.

"How do you know that"? She whispered.

Marshall brushed his fingers from Fionna's face to her ear where he carefully ran his fingers through her golden locks that rested over her chest.

"Because Alex and Luke have some kick ass genres with you as their momma". Marshall reminded.

Fionna licked her lips and gave a single nod. She could only hope that Marshall was right and she had given birth to two strong boys.

"And you know also, Ben's pretty acquitted when it comes to fighting too…..when the guy throws a punch….it's like fascinating". Marshall remarked, forcing a small laugh from Fionna.

"You should tell him to get some z's. Ben hasn't left the hospital nursery since after we all first met this little guy in the delivery room". Marshall reminded as he carefully bounced the sweet little sleeping prince.

Fionna carefully caressed Luke's soft hair.

"Don't fall asleep with him in your arms, you haven't slept either and don't give him anything I just fed him".

"I can see that". Marshall remarked with a smirk as his eyes darted to Fionna's chest to see a bit of her braless cleavage open to the air.

Fionna dropped her head to see the distraction along with the mismatched buttons on her shirt. Her cheeks stained with blush as she rolled her eyes to her lover.

"These are solely for baby use at this time, so don't get any ideas..that goes for you and Ben". Fionna remarked with a smirk as she rebuttoned her shirt, hiding away her creamy flesh from Marshall's eyes.

The demon pursed his lips together, watching Fionna cover up. He shook his head taking in a deep breath and then dropping his eyes to the newborn he held.

"You little monster". Marshall whispered as he shook his head to his baby before bringing the small bundle to his face to give Luke a kiss on the head.

Fionna folded her arms gazing warmly at the adorable exchange. Marshall took a second to rock Luke in his arms and gleam down at his child before making eye contact with Fionna.

"Remember…get him into his crib soon or else you'll be the one pacing a hole into the floor to get him back to sleep". Fionna said with a smile.

Marshall rolled his eyes as Fionna turned her back to him, keeping her gaze on him for a few moments longer. His eyes trailed down Fionna's back noticing where the hem of his flannel met Fionna's black athletic shorts that showed off her backside well. With quick movement, Marshall handled Luke in one arm once again and reached for Fionna's shorts- pinching her butt with two fingers. His touch made her jump a bit and yelp, immediately forcing her to cover her mouth in fear of waking Luke as she sped walk to the door with her eyes still on Marshall. The demon watched her go and when she finally met the hallway, she turned around to give two of her boys a smile before leaving the father and son duo in the room alone. Marshall looked down at Luke once again, who's hair was a little messy from his mother's touch.

"Your mommy is one rad chic….but you'll figure that out soon enough". Marshall said as he continued to rock Luke and gently caressed his hair as he slept with his mouth slightly opened.

Prince Gumball could see his reflection in the glass that separated him from his son from the corner of his eye. He stood looking into the hospital nursery where baby Alex laid in his incubator with wires and monitors attacked to his tiny body with only a diaper, small little mittens and booties to cover him. The sight broke Gumball's heart as he watched Alex's tiny little body laying alone and looking lifeless despite the sounds of the heart monitor that indicated that he was breathing properly. Gumball rested his forehead against the cold glass and shut his eyes for the first time in hours. He couldn't break himself away from that spot as if guarding Alex through the glass door would help to release his son from the nursery and into his arms. None of them had even gotten the chance to hold Alex. After he was taken away, they were each given a chance to hold and cuddle Luke, which distracted them for a few moments until he got fussy and had to be carried off by Fionna to be nursed. During the time that Fionna was with Luke, Marshall and Ben had watched over Alex together—discussing what might happen to one of their twins. While Fionna blamed herself, she was not alone..the boys felt that they equally shared the blame as well. They had put a lot of stress on Fionna and they feared that the fighting and betrayal and the traps by their enemies could have also had something to do with Alex's dangerous development. Despite their concerns, Doctor Prince visited both fathers and explained to them that nothing in the past had caused Alex to be wrapped around Luke's chord, it was merely an act of nature. As Gumball opened his eyes and peered into the glass once again, he noticed that Alex's neck produced a bit of scaring from the cord that was once coiled around his neck. The poor thing was nearly strangled.

"Hey". Fionna voiced to Gumball to break him from his deep trance.

The Prince met the eyes of his wife with exhaustion.

"Hey". He responded as he watched her make her way over to his side, rubbing her arms from a chill in the air.

"How's he doing"? She asked as she looked into the glass.

"DP tells me that he's a strong little thing….like mother like son". Gumball said with a smile as he held his arm open to Fionna.

The human girl took advantage of the opportunity to have Gumball's arm wrapped around her as she rested the side of her head against his shoulder.

"Thank gob". She said as she snuggled into PG, feeling his arm wrap tightly around her and rub against the flannel on her skin to warm her.

There was silence for a moment as the couple stood behind the glass…looking through the glass that displayed their youngest twin, laying in his tiny hospital crib, attached to many different colorful wires as if he was a potato being grown artificially in a lab.

"I just want to hold him so badly". Fionna admitted as she nuzzled the side of her head against Ben's shoulder".

"I know, my darling, I know". The prince whispered, bringing Fionna closer to him until their chest met one another.

Fionna wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as the prince pulled Fionna closer into an embrace as the two of them continued to watch over their baby.

Fionna rested the side of her face against Ben's beating heart as he rocked her in his arms just as she had rocked Luke to sleep shortly before. Ben bowed his head to peck the top of Fionna's soft messy hair with his lips tenderly. He then rested his chin on her while shutting his eyes as he hugged her tight. He had gotten such a happy sensation while he held Luke for the first time. But while he held the first twin, he felt a sense of emptiness. He had always imagined that when the babies would be born he would be able to hold and cuddle both the boys one after the other and he Marshall and Fionna would be sitting in that delivery room as an overjoyed family. It was a happy thought of his that he had pictured over and over every day…but unfortunately it never happened.

"Excuse me, Master Gumball". A voice low to the ground said as Fionna and Ben turned their attention from their sleeping baby to Peppermint Butler looking up at the couple.

"There's a voice message from the palace in Aaa that we received on the landline..it sounds like one of your servants with a weird accent..then again maybe it's a normal accent..it was hard to tell because of the static". Peppermint Butler explained as Fionna and Ben slowly broke their embrace.

"Did this message just come in now"? Ben asked.

"Yes, sir, if you head down this hall and go to the left, Master Simon has set up a transmission of the message for you to hear more clearly in the computer lab".

Ben took Fionna's hand, patting it gently.

"I'm going to go see what's up". He said as he clutched Fionna's hand tightly as she nodded for him to make moves over to the computer lab.

Fionna looked down at the servant who looked like he had four blankets neatly folded and resting under his arm. His eyes averted from Fionna to the blankets.

"Are you cold, princess"? Peppermint Butler asked sheepishly as he pulled out a blanket to offer to the human.

Fionna folded her arms and shook her head staring down at the candy servant, emotionless. Peppermint Butler bit his lip and placed the other blankets down to fold the loose one he pulled out for Fionna. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two—clearly for the same uncomfortable reason—Fionna's animosity towards pep butts doppleganger.

"I'm really sorry". Fionna admitted as Pep stopped what he was doing and looked up to the human girl towering over him.

"Me…Ben….and Marshall…we're kind of…messed up from all we've been through and it's totally not cool to be associating you with our enemy just cuz you look like her". Fionna admitted.

Pep smiled and nodded his head, returning to his folding.

"Apology accepted".

"So we're cool"? Fionna asked.

Pep looked up to the human, offering up his extended arm that ended at his curled fist. Fionna accepted the invite and fist bumped the opposite gender of her mortal enemy.

"For what it's worth….this realm is 100 percent behind you guys…I mean the nerve of that candy coated tranch betraying master gumball…I could never bring myself to do that to princess bubblegum despite all the power and possessions the Nightospere offers". Peppermint Butler admitted as he angrily folded the blanket over and over.

The sound of a snore broke the conversation between the two. Fionna and pep looked off to the side to see three figures sitting in the waiting room.

"Have they been here all night"? Fionna whispered to herself as she made her way into the expanded area where Finn, Marceline and Bonnie were fast asleep.

Finn sat up in a chair with a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Bonnie laid on the human boys laps while holding hands with Marceline who rested her head on Finn's shoulder. All three of them had changed out of their wedding attire and into comfortable clothing. They were knocked out cold as if they were the ones who hadn't slept for a prolonged period of time.

Gumball walked past the automatic doors of the computer lab and watched the former Ice King take off a pair of headphones to greet him.

"I believe I missed you at the wedding last night, I only caught a glimpse of you walking Marcy down the aisle". Ben noted as he walked closer to him.

"It was quite eventful last night—doesn't surprise me that we didn't get to catch up". Simon mentioned, referring to the incident with flame prince which induced Fionna's labor.

Ben nodded.

"How are the babies"? The scientist asked, outstretching a hand to the king to greet him.

Ben received the hello making eye contact with Simon

"Alex is going to be ok and Luke is very healthy". He replied with a smile of relief.

Simon nodded, breaking the hand shake.

"That's very good to hear, congratulations". Simon said with a smile.

"Thank you, here's hoping that we can just chill out now for a bit". Ben said with a laugh.

Simon bit his lip looking to the king with uncertainty in agreement-remembering all the chaos the two realms had endured in the past year.

"You guys deserve your happily ever after…lord knows I'm still trying to find mine". Simon admitted as he turned his head to one of the screens above the monitor, revealing a woman with red hair, glasses and a bright smile

Simon rested his face in his hands as he stared at the picture of the woman sadly while hunching over the large desk of the computer lab. Ben folded his arms and noticed the human woman.

"She was your love"? Ben asked softly.

Simon huffed a sigh.

"Gosh, she was more than that". He paused for a moment to remove his glasses and gently clean then with a hankerchief from his breast pocket.

"She was my princess". Simon admitted as Gumball stared down at Simon sadly as he sat in his chair and continued to gaze upon the image of Betty after putting his glasses back on his face.

"But I guess not all stories are fairytales". Simon muttered.

Ben came closer to the monitor and noticed a second monitor in the righthand corner of Bettys picture. A small yellow orb was popping up every few seconds.

"Is that a signal from her"? Ben asked curiously as his eyes glanced from the flashing yellow dot to the portrait of the human woman.

"Since I've been restored from the ice king I've been using Princess Bubblegum's lab to scientifically track the last spot Betty was in which according to my calculations was our old apartment but that was over a thousand years ago".

Gumball grabbed the back of his head, unsure if he should bring up the strong possibility that she could have died, considering she was a human.

"And after tracing the DNA from her old eye glass cleaner, I found her….but that yellow light tells me she's out of range". Simon explained.

Gumball paused for a moment to think about what he just heard.

"You mean to say that…she could be inhabiting,

"Another world….yes". Simon interrupted, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"But that could be any dimension, there's hundreds of them in our universe". Simon continued.

Gumball huffed a sigh of frustration, wishing he could give his friend some encouragement. It would take Simon years to search every dimension, perhaps even lifetimes. As Gumball looked up at the picture of Betty, his heart broke a little for Simon, he couldn't imagine losing Marshall or Fionna.

Simon's shoulders rounded back sharply as if he just had reminded himself of something.

"I'm so sorry, Benjamin, I completely forgot that you came here in the first place to listen to a message we picked up here". Simon admitted, slapping his head to his forehead and turning his revolving chair around to face the prince.

"And Here I am, going off about my post-apocalyptic problems, yesh". Simon said with a roll of his eyes as he reached for a pair of large headphones behind him.

"Simon, can you tell me who the message sounds like its fun'? Ben asked as he reached into the back pocket of his dark purple jeans to pull out his phone.

"I've been trying to reach my head servant for hours but all of my messages fail to send to anyone in Aaa". Ben explained as he reached into the breast pocket of his pink button down to pull out his glasses.

"I just think its very concerning". He admitted as he opened his messages and reread his text to Butterscotch Butler.

Simon said nothing and typed away furiously on the keyboard of the monitor.

"Well, if you look at screen 5a above me, that's a visual of Aaa currently". Simon said.

Ben tilted his head back to admire the visual himself. The skies had appeared a darker shade than they were naturally in Aaa. On the tops of the towers sat a white fluffy substance that Ben recognized as the mark of nature.

"It looks like it snowed while we were away". His eyes averted to the bottom of the screen to see that there was no snow anywhere in the candy kingdom beside the castle.

"That's odd, the whole kingdom besides the castle is clear of snow". Gumball mentioned suspiciously.

Simon continued to type away on the keys.

"Could be that the snow melted in the kingdom and the only reason why it's still on the castle is because snow tends to sit on elevated buildings for some time".

"I suppose". Gumball said a bit skeptical.

"If you grab the headphones, your majesty, I have the transmission ready". Simon said looking over his shoulder to the king.

Ben grabbed the equipment on the desk and carefully placed it over his ears,

Back in the waiting room of the Nursery, Pep Butler and Fionna stared down at Finn, Marceline and Bubblegum still asleep in front of them.

"I'm kinda feeling like if we wake Finn first, he'll like freak out and attack us". Fionna debated remembering how Marshall had attempted to scare Finn and Marcy the other night before the wedding

"No, no, we have to wake Marceline first". Pep argued.

"If we wake Marceline, she'll probably accidently kill me..which wouldn't normally scare me but…ya know….just kinda popped two infants out of me sooo", Fionna reminded.

Whether it was the lack of sleep or the painful event that was child birth, Fionna felt that her body was feeling heavy and exhausted.

"Luke's out like a drunk chick headbanging the edge of a stage". Marshall said proudly as he brushed his hands together as if he had just completed a very important task just by putting his infant son to bed.

"I'll be more impressed if you can help us get these three up without forcing them into fight mode". Fionna said as she folded her arms with a smirk as Marshall floated towards her.

Marshall gazed over at the sleeping trio and then looked to Fionna with a shrug.

"Whatever". Marshall said as he floated towards the sleeping trio. Bringing his fist to his lips to straighten his voice, he slowly floated down to Princess Bubblegum's ear that was left vulnerable to the air while her pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yo PB wit no J, that serum you made for flu season turned your citizens into lemon grabs".

Bubblegum's eyes burst open as she gasped and violently threw her head up, hitting Finn in the jaw by accident with the top of her head.

"OH my crease"! Finn called out into his palm, massaging his bruised chin which then woke up marcy.

Bubblegum covered her mouth at what she had just done.

"Oh my glob, I'm so sorry Finn". The princess apologized, reaching out her hand to carefully tossle Finn's blonde hatless hair as he grasped his jaw in his palm and twisted it to crack it.

Marshall looked over his shoulder to Fionna and raised an eyebrow to match his arrogant smirk to Fionna.

Marcelin rubbed her eye and moaned from exhaustion as she spot bubblegum left vacant on Finn's lap.

"What time is it"? Marceline asked.

"If one of you…makes some dumb ass comment about it being adventure time while I'm hung over like this…I swear I will suck your soul out like a wind tunnel". The demon girl warned, raising her finger to the ceiling to call attention to her warning.

"I think ya'll probably had enough…..adventure last night, right Finn"? Marshall teased, punching at the human boys shoulder.

Finn blushed brilliantly, brushing Marshall away as they two chuckled for a moment. Marceline lifted the side of her head from Finn's lap.

"Ew, that's your sister you're insinuating about, you tranch". Marceline joked punching Marshall in his abs playfully.

The demon laughed and hunched over a bit, rubbing out his stomach where he was hit.

"First off you aint my half sis yet and second, I was technically referring to me and gumball but just with boobs so you can argue",

"Ughh, guys I need cafferine before we start talking about Marshall and Ben having lady parts". Bubblegum whined as she rested the side of her head against Finn's shoulder and curled up into his arm wrapped around her.

Peppermint Butler smiled widely.

"I'll be back shortly with your request, my lady". He said spritely.

"What the stuff are you guys still doing here? You just got married to each other…don't you got like a honeymoon to go on"? Fionna asked as Marshall floated back to her side, questioning the trio as well with his own glances

Marceline rubbed her eye and stretched.

"After we met baby Luke, we sent people home from the wedding and then we changed out of our wedding clothes and stuff",

"And stuff, she says", Marshally muttered coyly as Marceline continued on without noticing the comment.

Fionna allowed the back of her hand to fling into Marshall's chest as if to tell him to shut up.

"Then I guess we all just crashed here, hoping you guys would wake us if something was wrong with Alex".

Bubblegum's eyes widened again, remembering the reason the three of them had crashed in the waiting room.

"Oh my gosh, Alex…is he ok"? The princess asked as she got up from the seat and headed towards the glass of the nursery.

Her pink hand pressed against the glass as she peered inside to see Baby's Alex's sweet pink little chest rising and falling peacefully.

Bubblegum shut her eyes, exhaling a sigh of relief as Marceline and Finn met her at each of her sides to look at the infant themselves. Marshall and Fionna watched the tension fall off their shoulders. The two of them smirked to one another watching the reaction, amused by the way their friends acted as if they were the parents themselves.

Bubblegum broke away from the glass, rubbing her eye with her palm.

"Thank gob, Alex is my chance to see if I actually want kids".

Finn turned his head to the side to acknowledge PB.

"That's a candy coated lie, peebles". Finn said with a laugh

Fionna brought a hand to Bubblegum's shoulder to comfort her.

"If I knew making you a god mother would get you so worked up",

Bubblegum shook her head to reassure Fionna.

"No, it's not that….It's just that…for a long time I've been responsible for candy people…the majority of them being pretty mindless and now…me Marcy and Finn get to try out being responsible for something just the opposite". Bonnie said with a smile.

Fionna watched as the princess' arms opened up to her. After a brief moment she stepped closer to the princess, receiving the hug and returning one.

"I'm so glad you're safe and the babies are healthy". Bubblegum said as she hugged Fionna.

"Me too….I'm hoping things just…like….Chill for a little while, ya know"? Fionna asked as she and the princess broke.

"Hey guys". Ben's voice echoed from down the hall.

The squad of Aaa and Ooo turned their heads toward the king who came jogging towards them.

"Whoaa slow it down, Benny Boy". Marshall said, reaching out to grab at the King's shoulder as he ran into the scene.

Fionna looked to Ben curiously.

"Did you find out why no ones been answering our calls to home"? Fionna asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Gumball pushed his out of place hair backward to fix it and straightened his voice.

"Not exactly, Simon intercepted a call from our dimension but there was a bad connection, almost like our lines are down.

Marshall raised an eye brow to Ben, folding his arms.

"Sooo…what you're saying is we need to go home"? Marshall questioned.

Fionna's head darted to the window that overlooked Alex in his incubator. Ben noticed the exchange, catching onto her concern.

"I think I should just go back to Aaa until the doctors are ready to release Alex so that you guys can bring home the kids",

Finn came into the scene and began to open his mouth to interject to suggest that the adults should head back to Aaa and the group from Ooo could care for the babies.

"Nothing against you guys", Ben assured before the 19 year old could say anything.

"But, I would rather that I go and find out what's going on…Simon showed me footage of Aaa and it looks like we might've gotten some kind of storm".

"But, Ben",

Gumball turned to Fionna, stopping her with a single look.

"I need you and Marshall to stay here…I'm just going to head back real quick to the palace and fix the communication problem and then I'll be back here by tonight". Gumball assured as if the trip was nothing more than a pit stop.

"For sure, you'll be back tonight"? Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline felt a buzz inside of her red sweatpants and pulled out her phone, reviewing a new message.

"Yo, Ben Simon just texted me and said the transporter is ready when you are". The ex-vampire queen said.

Gumball turned to Marshall. With a single hand he wrapped his palm to fit around and against the back of his head. While pulling him into him he also grabbed Fionna around the waist, pulling her into his chest as well. Marshall and Fionna extended their arms to wrap around each other.

"I'll see you guys later". Ben said as he pressed his forehead against both of his lovers before breaking free from them with only their fingertips touching until the last moment.

Marshall wrapped an arm around Fionna, bringing her hip into his.

"Don't make us call Ice Queen to chase you out of our dimension"! Marshall called out Gumball departed farther away from his lovers. Ben rolled his eyes at the thought as he waved the two of them goodbye with his back towards them.

Fionna sulked into Marshall's chest, wrapping her arms around his body. Tenderly he held her close, wrapping both arms around her before scooping her up in his arms.

"Come on Bunny, it's waaayyy past your hibernation time".

"Shut up". Fionna muttered as she rested her head against Marshall's shoulder and began to shut her eyes.

In the library of the candy kingdom palace of Aaa, a familiar intruder sat at Gumball's desk as she watched the scene of the trio splitting up through a small crystal orb. As Ben stepped out of the scene, she watched Fionna fall asleep in Marshall's arms after picking her up. The Ice Queen's cold blue hand clutched the circular spying device, bringing it to her face for a closer look.

"Don't worry about getting too much sleep, Tom Boy...You'll get plenty of it once you are destroyed". She said said grimly as her venomous eyes stared into the orb as she clutched it, producing frost around the glass.


	100. chapter 97: The Crown

Chapter 97: The crown

In the palace of Aaa Ben and Simon peered around the empty and dimly lit throne room shortly after arriving.

"Hello"? Ben's voice echoed.

There was no sign of servants anywhere. Simon stroked his chin with skeptical of the dead silence as he followed a brief distance behind Ben.

"That's odd". The king commented as he noticed the absence of the palace staff.

"Very odd, indeed". Simon muttered.

From the corner of his eye, he then noticed a small patch of white, sticking out like a sore thumb on the pink and white marble. While bringing one knee to the carpet that led to the candy throne, he got a closer look at the substance. Carefully his fingers scooped underneath the substance which he immediately recognized to be cold.

"Is there some kind of leak in your ceiling"? Simon asked as he looked up to the palace ceiling to notice that no trace of damage could be found.

Ben grasped the back of his neck.

"I'm going to try rebooting the system to at least get some lighting". Ben said turning to Simon.

"Alright….I'll keep a look out for any candy people waltzing around". Simon said as he crushed the snow in his hand as if studying it like it was some other worldly material.

After Ben had left Simon alone in the throne room, the scientist began to feel the uneasiness of being alone. Hidden in the shadows between the pillars of the room were a cruel pair of bright blue eyes. Simon stopped examining the snow and felt a light breeze play with his brown hair and a chill run up his spin. As he sat on his knees, the natural light from the windows of the outside word began to grow dim. The air grew colder and the appearance of a shadow began to cast over him, forcing the hairs on his neck to stand and his throat to tighten in fear. Carefully he began to turn his body around. As he opened his mouth to scream and widen his eyes, it was too late for anyone to notice, especially Ben.

As the candy king played with his cell phone, in attempt to gain reception, he passed his library. The appearance of something out of place, caused him to pause for a moment. He looked over his shoulder noticing that the door was halfway open. As he last recalled, he had closed it before he and the trio left for Ooo. It was unlikely that it could have been the staff cleaning up since butterscotch butler was the only one allowed in there to clean and knew to close the door. After noticing that every staff member was missing from their post, Ben couldn't help but believe that perhaps this open door had something to do with the silence of the castle. Ben's hand clasped the doorknob, pulling it open to allow himself entrance. As he looked around the dimly lit room, he could tell that nothing looked to be missing, but he could sense that someone had been in here. His finger gingerly flicked the switch to turn the lights on. Despite his efforts, the room continued to be dimly lit. Ben pushed open the library door into the hall to grant the room a little more light as he started to inspect his quarters. Folding his arms, he looked up at the portrait that was once the image of himself but now was him and his two lovers. Folding his arms, he smiled at the art work. There he was, sitting on the candy throne with Cake perched close to him with her tail wrapped around the arm rest. To his right was Marshall with one hand on the throne and the other clutching his ax base behind his back. To Gumball's left was a thin side view of Fionna before her pregnancy, pointing her shoulder downward as if to battle it out at any moment. It was meant to be a birthday present for Fionna. PG had it painted and put up in place of his portrait. It was a masterpiece. The wildberry kingdom had outdone themselves with the portrait. The colors of their clothing and of Fionna's golden hair and blue eyes were so vibrant especially. Ben blushed a little as he admired the gift. There they were, the three of them in a painting that defined all their personalities perfectly.

"Ohh Gumdrop". An eery sing song voice called out in the doorway of the library, causing the hairs on the monarchs neck to stand.

Ben's eyes grew wide as he sharply turned his body to his company. He gasped once he saw the female figure and then let out a yell as the painful sting of ice attacked his body, shoving him to the wall adjacent to the fireplace. Ben moaned, allowing his chin to drop to his chest and his wingspan to be spread and mounted to the wall with ice frozen over his appendages, leaving him free of ice only from the chest up. He attempted to wiggle his fingers but could only feel the ice sting of ice trapping him in place.

Ice Queen tisked stepped closer to Ben with her arms folded.

"Oh, sugar plum, you know its really rude to get so close to celebrating a wedding anniversy and find out that your lover has gotten another…woman a gift". Ice Queen hissed.

Ben slowly raised his head to glare at ice queen.

"I mean, come on, you even wrote her a love letter with it"?! Ice Queen yelled, pulling out the pink letter from her blue dress, crumbling it up in her fist.

"I can't even get you to respond to a simple text"! She screamed as she impatiently, straightened out the crumbled mess.

"Happy birthday to our queen and heroine. We hope that when you look at this portrait of us, you look carefully upon yourself and see the brillant and fearless woman that all of Aaa is indebted to. Love Marshall and Ben". Read Ice Queen as she scoffed and crumbled the letter back up and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Let me go, Ice Queen". PG voiced sternly as he struggled to release himself.

"Not happening, sugar pie, not until", Ice Queen stopped herself with a sly snare.

Ben leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes.

"Until what"? He muttered, annoyed with whatever ridiculous request or ultimatum the crazy hag would give him.

"Not until, you accept my anniversary present of course".

Ben groaned at the request.

"Ice Queen, for the last gob forsaken time, we were never really married"!

"But darling, this is fit for a king". Ice Queen reminded.

Ben opened his eyes to then see that in the hags hands was a gold bejeweled crown, similar to his that he wore when coronated, only smaller in size. It was then that he recognized it.

"The missing crown", Ben mouthed to himself, remembering how the item was identified as missing the day that the candy king was crowned.

The icy hand of Ice Queen wrapped around half of Prince Gumball's neck, forcing his throat to push his adams apple against the hags old hand in attempt to gasp for breath. Her grim twisted stare gazed into Ben's purple eyes. His purples grew from the little air he was allowed as Ice Queen pressed the back of his neck to the wall as the crown floated over to the top of his head.

"Ice Queen, stop"! Ben called out as his eyes looked upward to see the gold crown start to lower onto his pink hair.

Ice Queen's lips curled with malice as the crown began to touch Gumball hair.

"Long live…the Ice King". She said with a curl of her lips.

Ben's mind raced as he shut his eyes tight feeling his hair parted to make room for the crown that descended on his head. Images of horror filled his eyes as he thought of Fionna, Marshall and his new baby boys. Would he ever see them again? He tried to struggle and called out as flashes of blue and green light nearly blinded him while the crown sat on his head, giving off the sensation of bolts of electricity from an electric chair had tampered with his brain. His chest, left to the open air instead of incased in ice shook violently as Ice Queen continued to hold his neck and watched the transformation. Ben's eyes rolled back, his lips trembled and parted and his heart raced violently as forced images of insanity and power began to cloud his mind and spill over his memories of his family, destroying his understanding of what was real.

In the dimension of Aaa, Marshall and Fionna and the gang from Aaa sat in a hospital room. Fionna grabbed onto Marshall's leg as the demon wrapped his arm around his lover. They watched with eagerness as baby Alex was wrapped in a blue blanket as the tiny prince cried and squirmed a bit before meeting his parents. Marshall rubbed Fionna's shoulder and gave her forehead a kiss as she carefully held out her arms to receive the tiny newborn who gave his family quite a scare.

"Hi baby". Fionna whispered as he felt the weight of a small infant placed into her arms by Dr. Prince.

The new mother rested Alex on her arm and cuddled him, wrapping him up more properly in the tiny blanket as he began to stop crying. Marshall eyes lit up as he looked down at baby Alex and gently caressed his soft pink skin with a single finger.

"Hi buddy". Marshall cooed softly as he gently offered his gray finger to the baby who gently put his tiny little fingers to the best of his ability around Marshall's appendage.

Bubblegum, Marceline, Finn, Jake and Cake all sat close to the family and cooed and awed.

"He's beautiful, guys". Bubblegum said as she tried to hide a tear from her eye.

Little Prince Alex had been the reason for a restless night of most people in the palace. Finn put his arm around Bonnie and reached for Marceline's hand as they watched Fionna and Marshall play and cherish this moment of holding their child for the first time. He was alive and he was going to live. Fionna smiled to Marshall, asking him with her gaze and body language if he wanted to hold his son. Marshall bit his lip and held out his arms gingerly to take Alex.

"Mind my nephew's little head, bat boy". Cake teased.

Marshall rolled his eyes to the cat playfully. As if he hadn't spent almost every waking moment with Luke, holding him, cuddling him, watching him while he slept. Hannah had been right, worrying doesn't go away as a parent and it was driving him mental. Almost every moment away from Luke, Marshall worried that he could be choking, he could be kidnapped through the window or killed. All these scenarios would often had to be dismissed by Fionna, who loved her babies more than anything but knew that bubblegum had this place heavily guarded just for the babies.

"Hey little man". Marshall whispered as Fionna finished handing him off to her lover.

Marshall smiled down at the newborn with his eyes shut tight. Carefully Marshall cradled the baby closer to his chin and pointed it downward to have his lips meet the tiny little blonde hairs on the baby's head. He was the spitting image of Fionna and Ben. Despite Alex having little to no blood relation to the ex-vampire king, Marshall sat on that bed and cuddled Alex securely like he was a breakable porcelain vase, just as he did for Luke. Carefully Alex's tiny eyes began to open, exciting Fionna and Marshall as they noticed the beautiful coloring of his purple eyes, like his fathers.

"Hi, bud…I'm your papa". Marshall said with a crack in his voice as he bounced the baby a little, forcing a little innocent smile from the newborn.

Fionna and Marshall giggled at little as they held and played with the baby. Bubblegum, rested her elbow on her knees and her jaw in her palm as she watched with Awe.

"Ben's going to be upset he missed this". Bonnie responded, remembering how the King spent the entire night before, watching over Alex through the glass of the nursery and the incubator that held him.

Fionna pursed her lips with suspicion and turned to meet Marshall's gaze, forcing it to break from the baby.

"I thought he was getting in and out". Fionna asked, reminded Marshall that PG should've been back since he last left then an hour or so ago.

Marshall shrugged thinking nothing of it.

"You know how he is, Mr perfectionist. He's probably doing something annoying like putting the finishing touches on the nursery and making sure everything is baby proofed". Marshall hypothesized.

Fionna pursed her lips together with skepticism. Marshall rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Come on, Fi, the guy is the most extra person I've ever known. Remember when he had that ball last winter and you and cake suggested building a snowman at the front of the castle for decoration and he engineered them to take people's coats"? Marshall reminded.

Cake muttered a chuckle as she remembered that scenario.

"Yea, that didn't go as planned". Cake remembered as she recalled the snow men melting to the floor and flooding out of the doors and windows.

"Cake, nothing in this family goes as planned". Marshall mentioned with a smile, referring to Luke and Alex as she stole a glance down at the baby.

"I'm going to call him". Fionna said as she reached into her jeans and pulled out her phone.

"You're already becoming a helicopter mom". Marshall teased and poked a finger at Fionna's side, making her smile and jump.

The sound of the phone being picked up, enticed Fionna to speak first.

"Hey, Ben where are you",

"He's a bit busy, tom boy". A cold cruel voice said following a cackle that the blonde heroine immediately recognized.

Her eyes widened and her lips parted a little from shock. Marshall's jaw dropped a little from hearing only a bit of the phone call. Rapidly, he parted the phone from Fionna's cheek and put the sound on speaker.

"This isn't chill, Ice Queen, where's Ben"! Marshall called into the phone as he felt Alex start to squirm a little and whimper. Marceline stood up and carefully took the little prince as Marshall and Fionna stared at the phone in horror.

"Oh don't worry, my gummy bear is just fine".

"This isn't funny Ice Queen, let us talk to him"! Fionna called out, feeling her blood boil.

"Sorry blondie, he's busy preparing for my coronation as queen of Aaa". She said arrogantly.

Cake pounced into the phone call

"Girl, Imma bout to beat your ass into ice cubes if you don't put gumball on the phone"! Cake called out.

Marceline looked to Finn and Bonnie with concern as she held Alex in her arms, bouncing him and laying him to rest on her shoulder while his family dealt with a crisis on hand.

"If you want to have an audience with the king, they you have to come to our castle, Fionna..and only Fionna". Ice Queen's voice stated.

Fionna covered half her face with her hand, rubbing her eye and pressing her cheek against her hand. Cake's tail frizzed wit aggravation.

"Ohhh nah this ain't happening Ice Queen, we",

"I'll be there", Fionna interrupted, hanging up the phone.

The room erupted in dispute from Cake to Marshall to Bonnie and Marceline and Jake. Fionna rubbed her temples, allowing her ears to be verbally assaulted with every reason in the book why she couldn't go alone.

Finn stood up, gripping his sword at his side.

"No way, you're going alone Fi", Finn stated as his doppleganger rested her head in her hands, allowing her long blonde hair to cascade over her shoulders.

Marshall grabbed Fionna by the shoulders pulling her to her feet.

"Don't mess with this shit, Fi. You're not going alone, it's a trap". Marshall said, lightly shaking Fionna as his eyes filled with annoyance and fear.

Fionna blew a piece of hair out of her face, gazing unfavorably to Marshall.

"Hey, can you guys like leave for a hot second"? Fionna asked as she continued to stare at her lover, who could read her stubborn thoughts.

Cake pulled at the sleeve of Marshall's red and black flannel that Fionna had been wearing since the night before.

"But, Fi".

Fionna looked down at her sister with serious intention, asking her to please give them space. With that single look, her sister started to leave, very much concerned about Fionna's impulsive nature to do whatever the hell she wanted.

Marshall let go of Fionna as people started to exit. Alex was the last to see his parents in the room as Marceline carried him out against her shoulder. Fionna met his eyes, feeling a pang of guilt and sadness in her stomach. Just as she had to protect her children, she also had to protect Aaa. Marshall ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace the floor.

"Marshall",

"No",

"We don't have a choice", Fionna replied

"We do have a choice"! Marshall screamed, whipping his body around, frustration and anxiety coloring his face.

Fionna ran a hand through her long blonde hair with aggravation.

"What's our choice then? Let Ice Queen become queen and destroy any and all alliances we have with the candy kingdom and then banish us and our children"? Fionna called out.

Fionna was never crowned queen, which would serve as a major problem for Marshall and her. Gumball had substantial power as King and even if he was forced to make Ice Queen the female monarch of the candy kingdom, she could do anything and no one could be able to stop her. Similar to how Koo and Lemondrop almost killed Fionna when they took the crown, Ice Queen could release the same havoc and no one could stop her.

"I can get through to Symone".

Marshall thought as he brushed back his soft black hair and paced some more.

"You know that wont work".

"It might"

"She almost killed Luke and me in my sleep"! Fionna screamed, recalling the night of her wedding when Marshall drank Ice Queen's poison that made Marshall unable to have any more children.

Marshall nodded, pursing his lips with frustration.

"Maybe if can like trick her and then she'll",

"She's not an idiot like Ice King was",

Marshall eyes grew bright with flames.

"You're an idiot if you think you're fucking going there alone"! He screamed.

Marceline rested her head against the door to the hospital room where she, Bonnie and Finn could hear the conversation. Alex squirmed a bit more in the vampire queen's arms as she tried to hush him. Cake raised her body in length, bringing herself to the size of Marceline as she floated in attempt to calm the baby in her arms.

"Let me take Alex, sugar. No little baby should be around their parents fighting". Cake said, holding her arms out to take her nephew.

Marceline gave the baby one last cuddle before handing him off. Gently Cake shrunk down to her normal size and patted Alex on the back, helping him calm down as he nuzzled into the fur on her shoulder. Marceline watched Cake head off with the baby while Fionna and Marshall could still be heard arguing behind the door.

"We have to do something". Finn said as he looked from lover to lover.

"This is whole situation is bad". Marceline reminded as she thought of Simon who never returned with Ben.

"This has to be an organized trap, Simon didn't even come back". Marceline continued as she worried about her friend, incased in ice or even destroyed by Ice Queen.

"You gotta give it to Ice Queen though, at least she's consistently evil. Ice King literally stopped giving us things to kick his butt for a long time ago". Jake mentioned

"Yea I noticed that she gets smarter whereas Ice King lost his zing after a while". Finn added.

Marceline rested her head in her hand with frustration. The boys were right, Ice Queen was the opposite of what Ice King had once been, which made this mission even more dangerous for Fionna. Bonnie came to Marceline's side, clutching the hand that covered her face, in attempt to make her look at her.

"I think I might have a plan". The Princess said with a smile.

"I've been dying for some adventure". Finn said as he flexed his own bicep. The land of Ooo had been mostly quiet for the past few months, putting Finn and Jake out of work.

"Go get Fionna and",

Before Bonnie could finish, the door to the room that concealed Marshall and Fionna opened.

"Fi, we got a plan". Finn said excitedly as the adventuress and demon greated the gang of Aaa, Marshall looking less than pleased.

"I think we might too, I call it…operation kick Ice Queen's Ass". Fionna stated with a hard glare.

"Hell ya, I'm not losing by bud Simon again". Marceline added acknowledging to Fionna that they were going to win this battle just like all their others.

"Lets head to my lab and put together some blue prints". Bubblegum said as she and Marceline and Jake started to walk down the hall.

Marshall grabbed at Fionna's wrist before she could follow the rest of the gang. She turned to her lover to question his reason for grabbing her but then realized he was handing something off to her. While staring deeply into her blue eyes, he pulled out a chain with her sword pendant attached to it.

"Don't be leaving this here". Marshall said with a loving smirk as he pinched the ends of the chain with his fingers to display it to Fionna.

While holding it between two fingers on one hair, he carefully reached for a handful of his lovers blonde hair, moving it away from her neck. Fionna quivered feeling Marshall's face inch close to his neck, his lips inches around her ear as she faced her back to him and allowed him to put the necklace on her.

"I don't feel good about this", Marshall said bringing his lips to Fionna's neck and tenderly kissing her skin, forcing shivers down her spine.

Fionna shut her eyes, letting out a moan as she tilted her head in the opposite direction of where Marshall was teasing her neck with his lips and tongue while fastening her necklace. Fionna gasped feeling Marshall's teeth graze over her skin a little, biting a small inch of her skin while his hands slide over her body and down to her hips that made her legs quiver a bit.

"You're not going to seduce me into not going by myself". Fionna muttered through a moan as Marshall growled into her neck, filling her nostrils with his scent and tickling her shoulder with the tips of his soft black hair.

"I can try". Muttered Marshall as he ran his hand from Fionna's hip to her butt, making her jump from a single touch followed by a tug of her hips into his waist.

His arms wrapped around her as he continued to kiss and suck on her neck, making her nearly forget that she was supposed to be plotting to invade the castle in Aaa right now. Fionna heart raced, much to Marshall's delight as she could feel his lips curl into a smile as he ran his tongue tauntingly over her neck and shoulder, love biting her skin and causing goosebumps on her.

"Nahg Marshall". Fionna whined as she started to struggle from him.

The demon's grip on her grew a little less tight as he stopped biting and teasing her skin and started to just kiss up and down her neck slowly as he held her close to his body, slightly rocking her.

"I can't lose you". He whispered, moving her blonde hair some more to kiss the other untouched side of her neck.

"You won't". Fionna whispered, brushing her cheek against Marshall's as he continued to kiss her.

"It really bothers you that you're not a vampire anymore, doesn't it"? Fionna asked, squirming from Marshall until she was finally free to look into his sad eyes to get an answer.

His gaze told her everything she needed to know. With force, Marshall grabbed at Fionna's chin and waist, passionately pulling her into his embrace and massaging her lips with his as he held her close and caressed her jaw in the palm of his hand. Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall, reaching under his gray flannel to touch his bare back that made him growl as his muscles contracted when touched. Carefully Marshall took Fionna's face in his hands, pressing his forehead against her. His lips repeatedly kissed her nose and lips before speaking as Fionna shut her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Marshall's hands and lips on her.

"I can't protect you like I could before". Marshall admitted, using his beautiful red eyes to stare into Fionna's soul to break her heart.

His hands gently caressed her cheeks and jaw as their foreheads pressed together with only a short space separating them.

"You can't just protect me anymore, we have a whole realm, a whole kingdom and a family to protect". Fionna reminded.

"How can Ben and I possibly do all of that if we lose you"? Marshall asked.

Fionna blinked for a moment and ran her fingers through Marshall's hair.

"You did it before me". Fionna mentioned.

Marshall shook his head slowly in disagreement.

"Don't sacrifice yourself". Marshall begged.

"I have to". Fionna said much to Marshall's disappointment.

"I'm the hero of Aaa", she continued.

"You're a mom too though….please don't forget that". Marshall whispered.

Fionna nodded, caressing Marshall's hand against her cheek. She smiled into his skin.

"You and Ben put yourselves in danger to protect our kids". Fionna reminded.

Marshall brought Fionna into his arms, hugging her tightly and nuzzling his face into her soft hair while he rubbed her back.

"Don't be stupid like us". Marshall said as he rocked Fionna in his arms.

"I won't be…..I promise". Fionna whispered.

Marshall shut his eyes as he continued to hold Fionna. He knew that her promise was a complete lie.


	101. Chapter 98: When I don't remember you

Chapter 98: When I don't Remember You

As sunset faded into night, the gang in Ooo devised a plan. Both Fionna and Marshall feared that Ice Queen had implemented some terrible torture on Ben, forcing him to name her Queen. If this had been the case, Fionna's safety was very much at risk. The King of Ooo had almost gotten away with executing her and so had Lemondrop if not for Marshall's perfectly timed rescue. To risk a single-handed operation was suicide. The five of them stood around a table in Bubblegum's lab with a light beaming over the blue prints of the palace in Aaa. As Marshall watched Fionna point and plot spots for the mission, his lips curled with concern. He noted her tired eyes and the intensity that colored them.

 _"_ _There's no way she's fully recovered from giving birth"._ Marshall thought.

Marceline turned her gaze from the mission being planned and turned to Marshall. Without even using her ability to read his tortured mind, she could tell that he was in deep thought with awful scenarios running through his mind.

 _"_ _Hey, Marsh"._

The former vampire king, darted his red demon eyes to his doppleganger, granting her his attention from her telepathic message. The humans and bubblegum continued to plot and talk over each other. Their focus was not for even a second drawn to the demon dopplegangers who were plotting something of their own.

 _"_ _I think you know what you need to do"._ Marceline communicated with a single nod, darting her glance to Fionna who was still fully invested in the planning with Finn, Jake and Cake.

Marshall shut his eyes with frustration. He knew exactly what had to be done. Bonnie's attention broke away from the planning. Her pink lips curled with sympathy. Even though she didn't possess telepathic powers like the two demons, she could analyze from the exchange of stressful gazes from the two demon dopplegangers that Marshall was preparing himself in case this mission turned fatal for Fionna.

Bubblegum darted her eyes off to the side for a moment, noticing a heavily chained safe box with a lock the size of her fist, coiled around it like a snake.

"Hey guys, let's take five before we regroup and execute the plan". Bubblegum suggested, making eye contact with the group.

Marshall pulled out his phone from his pocket and pressed an application on his screen with his thumb.

"Looks like the boys are active". Marshall said as he watched a visual of Alex and Luke squirming in their beds from their nap.

"They're probably hungry". Fionna suggested as Marshall put away his phone.

"I don't know how much longer they'll sleep after we feed them. I kinda wanted them to nap while we went to Aaa and then",

Marshall shook his head, cutting off Fionna

"Fi, I don't think this will be an in and out mission". Marshall reminded with a small uncertain smile.

Fionna folded her arms and huffed a sigh of disappointment. Marshall was right. What if it wasn't an in and out mission. It certainly wasn't for Gumball when it was supposed to be. Marshall curled his arm around Fionna, ushering her off to their children and rubbing her shoulder. It was destroying Fionna that they had to leave their newborns. Despite the exhaustion and trauma the twins had put their family through, Fionna and Marshall loved them with every ounce of their bodies. It pained them to wonder what had happened to Gumball. Fionna pulled her hip closer to Marshall's as they walked together.

"We should have never let Ben go alone". Fionna whispered, a silent tear forming at her eye.

Marshall stroked her hair lovingly, kissing the top of her golden head.

"He's fine, I promise". Marshall whispered.

 _"_ _He doesn't know that….He doesn't know if we'll even be ok"._ Fionna thought to herself, forgetting that Marshall had the ability to read thoughts

He huffed a sigh, squeezing at her shoulder as they approached the bottom of the staircase that lead to the nursery. He released her and let her go, allowing her to lead. Marshall stuffed a hand in his pocket, following her as morbid thoughts tormented him.

 _"_ _What if this is the last time that we get to see and hold our babies"?_ Marshall thought to himself, grateful that Fionna could never heard his thoughts as clear and concise as he could hear hers.

It was a blessing and a curse. The weight of parental concern was like cement sitting on their shoulders, worse than any worry they'd ever endured. As Marshall followed Fionna into the dark nursery, he watched his lover lean over Alex's crib and pick him up. His wails started to die down as Fionna spoke to him in singsong voiced and cuddled him, showering his little pink cheeks with kisses as he squealed and laughed. Marshall leaned against the door switching the light on. Since Fionna had become pregnant, her intuition had been on point. At one time, Hannah told him that pregnancy in some cases can allow a woman to experience what is known as a mother's intuition. As Marshall walked over to Luke's crib, he thought back to just hours ago when Fionna had suggested to Marshall that she thought he felt insecure about no longer being a vampire. As the demon reached over to pick up his infant son who yawned in his arms, he thought to himself that Fionna was right. As he held Luke, he looked over his shoulder to see the back of Fionna who snuggled Alex and bounced him. Marshall no longer had to ability to save his loved ones if tragedy struck, he was a demon, aging like a mortal like before he was turned into a vampire.

 _"_ _I need to take that vampirism serum with us"_ Marshall thought to himself as he rested Luke's chest against his collarbone and softly rubbed his baby boys back as the infant nuzzled his brown hair against his daddy's neck.

 **Back in the Lab**

Marceline bent and broke the chains around the security box, allowing for Bonnie to squat and bring her glasses onto her nose from her head as she started to fiddle with the combination for entrance. Finn and Jake had reminded each other of a formula their mom used to give them when they were babies that made them sleep for hours while their parents were on a case. Within minutes, Jake and Finn were on their way to grab the recipe to keep Alex and Luke sound asleep to ease the guilt that Fionna and Marshall felt about leaving them.

"I'll need a little time, tell Marshall to come down to the lab after you guys feed the babies and get them back to sleep". Bubblegum said as she reached into the safe and grabbed the black serum in her grasp as she stood up and made her way to her lab table, decorated with all her equipment of colorful chemicals.

Without another word, Marceline flew off, leaving the princess to her work as she took a deep breath and carefully unscrewed the cork, lodged into the vampire serum, once extracted from Marshall Lee's body.

Twenty minutes later, Marceline had gathered in the nursery with Finn, Jake, Marshall, Fionna and the babies. Fionna had been very grateful to receive the formula from the boys, especially because she was secretly enduring some tenderness from breastfeeding for the past two days. Finn sat in a chair next to Fionna while she held baby Alex as he peacefully drank the formula.

"His little eyes are getting heavy". Finn announced quietly as he blushed a little, watching Alex coddled in Fionna's arm.

"I don't know man, I think my tunes are doing the job too". Jake said as he sat with a keyboard on his lip, playing a few soft cords.

Marceline who sat in a rocking chair, holding Luke and rocking him, looking up from the baby, recognizing a few cords of a random song Jake was playing.

"Jake, you sound like you're playing the beginning of that song that Simon and I wrote

Marceline stopped herself, feeling blush color her skin as she recognized the cords

"Is that what it sounds like? I was going for my bacon pancakes song". Jake replied as he kept playing the tune.

Marshall looked up at his doppleganger as he sat on the ground against Fionna's lounge chair where she fed Alex. His doppleganger's downcast eyes stared down at Luke, who yawned as he listened to the soft cords of the music.

"Hey Marcy, sing something". Finn said with a blush, noticing that the babies were both yawning.

Despite Marceline's desire not to sing the one song that reminded her of Simon, she smiled down at Luke. Carefully she wrapped the demon hybrid baby in a blanket as she held him in her arm and cleared her throat.

 _Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world_

 _That must be so confusing for a little girl_

 _And I know you're going to need me here with you, but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid your going to lose me too,_

Marshall huffed a sigh as his doppleganger sang. He closed his eyes feeling a soft hand on his black hair. He looked up, meeting her sweet gaze, she knew that he was thinking about his own version of Marceline's Simon, the exact same person who was out to destroy them.

 _This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy_

 _And I need to save you, but who's going to save me._

Reaching into his pocket, Marshall pulled out his wallet. His sad eyes opened it then pull out an old photo that made his heart feel heavy.

 _Please forgive me for whatever I do….When I don't remember you._

Marshall gray fingers touched over the old wrinkled picture of him as a child and Symone before she became the Ice Queen, before she became crazy and before she forgot him. Marshall crinkled up the photo in one hand and tossed it to the side. Moments after, he floated into the air, leaving Fionna's tender caress of her hand against his hair and the rest of the gang. Marceline watched him float out the door, closing the door a bit as the former vampire queen gently placed Luke into his crib. Marceline, Jake, Fionna and Finn just stared at the exit where Marshall had just left from, a bit of shock coloring their eyes.

"Dang, I'm sorry, Fi. That was my bad". Marceline said as Fionna stood up with Alex still cuddled in her arms.

Carefully, Fionna knelt down, noticing the picture that was crumbled up. She unfolded it with Alex still in and arms and realized it was a photo of Marshall and Symone.

"It's ok". Fionna finally replied, realizing that Marshall was going through a much greater ordeal than she had originally imagined.

It was rooted so much deeper than losing his ability to save her with the option of vampirism. Marshall's pain rested within the memory of Symone, whom he knew, he could never change whether or not he was a vampire, demon or human.

"I'll go talk to him". Marceline said as she floated after her doppleganger.

After looking from side to side of the long halls that led to the nursery, Marceline finally spotted her double. He floated above ground with his hands gripping the banister overlooking the first floor of the palace at the end of the staircase. His shaggy black hair hung over his eyes as he bowed his head, tensing up his shoulders to his ears. Carefully Marceline reached out her hand as she pursed her lips, in attempt to gently touch Marshall's shoulder.

"I hate her". Marshall muttered before Marceline's hand had a chance to drop to his shoulder.

"No, you don't". Marceline corrected him as she folded her arms and waiting for Marshall to shoot her a condescending gaze.

"You don't understand, Marceline….Simon was just a lonely crazy old man when he was Ice King…..but Symone….she's…..she's a monster". Marshall mouthed, refusing to turn his attention to Marceline. His words were sour in his mouth as if he hadn't accepted this reality for many years already.

"Marshall, she",

"Did Simon, EVER….Like and I mean….EEVVVERR….hurt you"? Marshall asked curtly, surprising Marceline by the question as he gripped the candy bannister, her grip formed the architecture to stack to crack like ice.

"Uh….no…not like…physically".

Finally Marshall turned his gaze to his doppleganger. His red eyes were cruel and unforgiving as if Marceline herself had physically harmed Marshall. In his state of rage and frustration, Marshall bit his lips, nodding his head to Marceline.

"Yea….that's what I thought". Marshall barked as he twitched his arm away from Marceline as she tried to console him once more.

"Marshall, stop…come on…she doesn't know who she is". Marceline reminded as Marshall started to walk away from the bannister as she followed him.

"You know what, I don't know who she is either anymore…because believe me, girl if Simon EVER put an icicle through your shoulder, associated with the Lich to kill you, Finn and half the kingdom to get Bubblegum to love him and or most importantly….tried to kill your unborn child…you'd be pretty fucking pissed and upset too". Marshall hissed as she started down the stairs to Bubblegum's lab.

It was time to get that formula before he forgot.

"It's all the crown"!

"It's always about that crown"! Marshall screamed, floating from the stairway into the air to stare directly into Marceline's red eyes.

"I don't love her enough to let her destroy my life more than she already has".

Marceline fell silent listening to Marshall.

"Symone was the strongest woman I knew before I met Fionna….She taught and told me to be brave and strong no matter what….and if that means I need to be strong and destroy her if Fionna can't…then you bet your ass I will". Marshall hissed, giving Marceline one last glare before floating away and leaving her on the steps, alone.

Bubblegum squinted as she carefully examined a sample of the vampirism serum that she had dropped onto a dead flower petal under a microscope. Her quiet lab erupted with sound as she fliched as the door swung open to present Marshall.

"Yo, Peebles, I need that serum, where you guys stashing it"? Marshall asked with a bit of annoyance in his throat from his most recent conversation about Ice Queen.

PB held out a finger to Marshall as if to tell him to stay put.

"Just a sec", The princess said as she stared into the microscope and watched as the wrinkled, pale petals of a dried rose began to become pump and lifelike once again.

"Ok". Bubblegum said with a smile as she grabbed the serum that rested on the table and pushed a cork into it.

Marshall waited and watched Bubblegum turn around with a proud smile on her face as she held the plastic canteen, ready to go with the serum in it.

"Now, let's say…she's….you know". Marshall inched, uncomfortable with speaking of Fionna's death.

"Can she handle the transformation of vampirism".

Bubblegum secured the canteen tighter.

"No she survive the transformation…I just wouldn't be able to change her back to health as a human".

Marshall rested his head in his hand. That was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Which is why I separated the vampirism molecules, allowing the serum to only contain the immortal properties". Bubblegum explained.

Marshall looked at her through his fingers with confusion.

Bubblegum straightened her voice.

"Basically, if you give this to Fionna, she won't become a vampire…the vampirism serum is the same substance that Ben and I used to halt our aging". Bubblegum explained, handing the serum to Marshall as he looked from the canteen to Bonnie.

"Sooo what do we do if she wants to age"? Marshall asked.

"That's something you need to work out with Life and Death". Bubblegum said as she took her glasses off her face and started to clean them with a handkerchief from her breast pocket.

"But, pep can put in a good word for sure". Bonnie said with a smile as she looked to Marshall with a promising smile.

Marshall nodded and looked to the canteen.

"Bonnie…..thank you", He said, looking to her with gratitude.

PB smiled again and watched Marshall open his arms to her for a hug, which she accepted. Marshall took a deep breath, taking in the princess' scent that reminded him so much of Gumball.

"You guys can do this". Bonnie said as she rubbed the back of Marshall's red and black flannel.

After the Babies were sound asleep, Marshall and Fionna visiting their cribs one last time in the nursery. At first they watched over Luke, gently giving him little kisses on his head. They did the same for his twin brother. As they stared over Alex, who sleep peacefully in a separate crib, Fionna hooked her arm through Marshall's rested the side of her head against his arm for comfort. Marshall turned his cheek, bowing his head to kiss Fionna's face.

"We'll be back before they miss us". He said to comfort her as he released himself from her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to his chest as she continued to watch Alex sleep.


End file.
